A Brother's Love
by Tabi
Summary: The Sorcerer Hunters are sent on a mission against the destructive Salt Brothers... will it be just a usual mission, or will it end up having deeper implications? There's Glacécest, incest, angst, drama, a bit of humor, and spoilers up to around vol 9.
1. Tagliner

~ A Brother's Love ~

No matter what...

If we're together...

It'll be okay...

Right, my brother?

If we stay together

We must be careful

We have to be strong

But if we have each other

I think we'll be okay.


	2. Prologue

~Prologue~

On the Spooner Continent, there were Sorcerers and Parsoners; the Parsoners were those who couldn't use magic, and the Sorcerers, on the whole, were those who could, and who oppressed those without their inborn gift. Most towns, villages and cities were overlooked by a resident Sorcerer, most of whom seemed to do as they liked with their Parsoner charges. However, in all fairness, the ones who did a perfectly good job and caused no trouble whatsoever were hardly mentioned. The Sorcerers who favoured less than desirable lives for Parsoners were kept in check by Big Mama, the head of the Stella Church. She was on the side of the Parsoners; her organization of Sorcerer Hunters kept the Parsoners hoping, and they were the ones who brought justice and happiness to the side of the oppressed.

Some Sorcerers were worse than others; some would stay in their own region, bringing hell to whoever came near them. Some of them had castles, some of them had bases, some of them stayed there, some of them wandered around as they felt they might. Two such Sorcerers of this description were Celery Salt and his brother, Radish Salt. They chose to wander around the Spooner Continent, never staying in the same place... somewhere on the Spooner Continent was somewhere they called home, but it was rarely used, and even then, only when they were in the area. The brothers had little use for such a thing, but kept it as and for their posessions anyway.

As for the brothers themselves, Celery Salt was around twenty, and the type of person who might attract a lot of amorous attention, were he at all interested in that kind of thing. Tall, slender, distant... short hair, a deep dark purple, framed a serious face. A serious face that was usually marked with worry over Radish. Radish Salt was the opposite of Celery; two years younger than his brother, Radish was a hellion, and the one to be feared from the pair of Sorcerers. Radish stood an inch or two shorter than his brother, and had none of Celery's airs or graces. His hair was a mass of dirty blonde, with a curious streak of green going down the centre. Fronds of hair fell over his face, over his shoulders... his hair came somewhere down his back, growing longer, almost to a point before trailing out. Radish wasn't the kind to care about his hair, though. Blue eyes that glittered with an angry expectance would stare out from underneath that hair. Those eyes were usually the last things Radish's victims saw before they died, if they even saw him at all... Radish's latest craving was to destroy Parsoner villages from afar; a fire spell here, a fire spell there, perhaps a flood... whatever took his fleeting fancy. The sudden violent destruction of several neighbouring Parsoner villages all in the space of a week or two had been what'd alerted them to Big Mama's attention in the first place. Eyewitness reports from the area had spotted a pair of Sorcerers standing on a cliff some way away from where each village was destroyed; the evidence fitted, Big Mama had heard of these two before, but hadn't had any solid reason to chase the two of them up. This was reason enough; the Sorcerer Hunters were dispatched.

Deposited near to where Celery and Radish would be found, the Sorcerer Hunters soon found their targets, who were on the way to the town of Qeran on the quest for more of the Forbidden magic that Radish craved. Much as he liked destroying Parsoner villages, fire spells and blowing things up tended to get repetitive after a while; on his brother's request, Celery had conducted research on the Forbidden magic not yet destroyed or permanently sealed away - or destroyed - by Big Mama and her Sorcerer Hunters, and the two had set off to find magic fitting that description. The town of Qeran was supposed to contain some kind of illusion magic, psychic magic, something like that. Once Celery had informed him of it, Radish hadn't cared what the magic happened to be; it was magic he didn't have, it was magic he wanted. It was magic he was determined to get. Hanging around a forest close to Qeran, the two brothers had their guard down for a moment; in that moment, the Sorcerer Hunters had taken the chance and attacked. The brothers were brutal, but the Hunters fought back with equal enthusiasm.

Tira and Chocolat, in black leather and suspenders, had Celery cornered.

"So... we hear you've been destroying innocent villages..." Tira licked her whip slowly, enjoyment visible on her face. "... you naughty, naughty boy. Perhaps, oneesama, he needs to be punished?"

Chocolat spread her arms wide, her deadly wire glittering between her hands.

"Oh, Tira, I don't doubt that."

Celery stood tall, looking distantly down his nose at the two girls. He looked away, closing his eyes.

"Punish who you will... you can't defeat us."

Tira stepped backwards, "And how often d'ya think we've heard THAT before?"

She leapt forward, aiming to strike with her whip... Celery struck out with his hand, the whip seemed to bounce off, as if Celery had some kind of shield up. Tira scowled, "Dammit..."

Celery just smirked. "And you're the Sorcerer Hunters?"

He raised the finger of one hand; it glowed. "I would have thought you'd put up a better fight."

Celery pointed to Tira, Chocolat was barely able to push her out of the way in time before that area was alight with some kind of electricity spell. Chocolat helped Tira up, "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine... Carrot, how're Carrot and the others?"

Gateau and Marron were nearby, Gateau and Radish on the verge of having a fist fight, Marron on hand with his ofuda, and Carrot up a tree, yelling encouragement down from his safe place.

"Yeaaah!! Go Gateau! He's not gonna be able to fight you and win! Marron, whack him in the face with an ofuda! Yeeahhh!!"

Celery, Tira and Chocolat watched, blinking. Chocolat sighed.

"Darling never changes."

"This has gone on long enough."

"Huh?"

Celery had spoken. He made some kind of signal with his hand, and red lightning burst from the ground beneath the Hunters, and from Carrot's tree. Carrot fell from his tree, yelling as he hit into the ground. Marron looked round in shock, "Niisan!!"

Carrot was groaning slightly, about to sit up, when the red lightning appeared again. It formed a kind of cage around him, when he reached up, before he even touched it, it buzzed angrily. Carrot retracted his hand quickly, wincing at the piercing sound.

A more elaborate hand gesture, and red lightning trapped the other hunters too. Gateau, Tira and Chocolat complained and protested, but Carrot was too busy being absorbed by his own problems; Marron was too busy watching Carrot.

"Niisan... niisan! Are you alright?"

Carrot looked up, "Yeah, I kinda fell on my arm..."

Radish smirked, hopping over to Celery and grabbing onto his arm.

"Hehehe, see, we've got you all trapped! Né, oniisama, what should we do to them? Should we like, blow them all up at once? Or one at a time? Burn them slowly? Or drown them? Fry them? Man, we'd be like, _so_ famous, disposing so easily of Big Mama's prized Sorcerer Hunters!!" Radish shook Celery's arm, "What do you think? Come on, think of something?"

There was a 'bzzt', Carrot had, for whatever reason that'd crossed his mind at the time, tried touching the red lightning; the magic had it's usual effect, Carrot was starting to turn into his beast form. The red lightning was absorbed quickly enough, but it's source seemed endless. Transformed and trapped in a net of red lightning, Carrot roared in bestial pain.

Chocolat snarled, feeling helpless. "DARLING!!"

"Niisan... niisan..."

Marron's eyes narrowed. Carrot, despite having transformed, was obviously in some kind of intense pain. Celery smirked as he controlled the red lightning, letting it flow to his will, from the ground, into Carrot. Carrot's growls were loud... Carrot was hurting... he was in pain... the anger within Marron built. He took an ofuda in his hand, waving it in an arc. Some kind of spell was cast from it, and Celery's magic from around him was nullified; Marron broke out, standing with his ofuda.

"I won't let... _anyone... hurt my brother..."_

"Huuh? Celeoniisama, what's he... gonna do? Shit, this isn't supposed to happen!!"

Marron threw an ofuda at Carrot, absorbing the dark magic that caused him the pain. Celery was surprised enough by Marron's escape to stop summoning the lightning from the ground; that was enough for Marron, and enough time to give to Carrot for him to turn back to his human self. Marron didn't even look as Carrot transformed back; safe in the knowledge that his brother was soon to be safe, Marron started the relentless attack. Lightning-fast fire was thrown in Celery's direction. He was hit, enough to release his hold on the other Hunters... fire surrounded Celery for a moment before it was extinguished, Celery coughing as it went. Radish looked worried.

"Oniisama, are you okay? What did he do to you? That bastard, hurtin' my brother... Celery, stay still, don't move!! I'll kill that prettyboy before you can even blink!"

"Ra-Radish..."

Radish leapt forward with a catlike pose, yelling as he launched himself on Marron. Marron wasn't really a physical fighter, but Gateau was; Marron managed to push Radish aside, and Gateau grabbed him from behind by his wrists, throwing him against the tree Carrot'd been up. Radish let out his breath as the impact winded him, Gateau took the oppotunity and turned to smile at Marron, hoping perhaps for slight recegnition of his merits... but Gateau got no smile back. Marron still had that _look_ in his eyes... he wouldn't rest until justice was dealt to those who'd hurt Carrot. Both Celery and Radish seemed hurt; it'd be pot luck as to who Marron went for.

Gateau watched as a ring of fire was visible around Radish and the tree. Radish saw it too, looking around him, suddenly scared...

"Ce- Celeoniisama, what's gonna happen?"

"You work together to cause my brother pain... you murder the innocent, and it's unforgivable. I will never forgive you, not for what you did to the villagers... or to my brother."

Marron threw his hand out, ofuda about to be thrown, Radish yelling "CELERY! HELP ME!!"; Celery ran over to Carrot, grabbed him around the waist and produced a dagger from his belt, holding it close against Carrot's throat.

"If you throw that ofuda, this one will die!"

Marron turned round, "Ni-niisan!!"

The fire hovered around Radish, who just trembled, trying to push himself closer to the tree, just so he didn't have to risk being close to the flames... Celery ran the tip of the purple-jewel-encrusted dagger along Carrot's neck, smirking as he did so.

"Such soft skin, it wouldn't take a lot to pierce that skin. If you don't extinguish that fire, then I'll press a little harder, and we'll see what he looks like when we pull his windpipe out..."

Chocolat and Tira leapt forward, "Darling!", "Carrot!", but were thrown aside by some kind of power from Celery. He glared at them, where they landed on the floor.

"This isn't your concern. I suggest you make your escape immediately, unless you want to die..."

Gateau rolled his eyes, "You guys go to corny dialogue classes or what? Marron, just kick their asses!"

Marron was glancing nervously from what was in front of him to where Celery was stood with Carrot. All he had to do was throw the ofuda, and Radish would be disposed of... but if Radish died, it'd inflame Celery's anger... Celery, though he had the perfect opportunity to break it, seemed to be keeping to his promise. If Marron hurt Radish, Carrot would be killed... Marron's anger made his thoughts confused, but more than anything else, the safety of his niisan was the most important thing. It wasn't worth the risk. And if Celery still hurt Carrot after Marron removed the fire, well, that could wait until it happened, if it happened.

Marron crumpled the ofuda, the fire disappearing alongside his anger.

Radish ran forward as the fire went, grabbing Marron's shoulders, staring up at the taller male. Anger was in Radish's eyes, "You BASTARD!! You were going to kill me then!! Jeez!! What the fuck's your problem? You just got lucky! We won't let you do that again, next time we'll be the ones trapping you, and we won't hesitate to kill ya! You'll die, HAH! Right, Celery?"

"Radish, just leave it for now."

Celery sounded calm, slightly resigned. Radish blinked at Celery, then at Marron. Marron also looked calm... Radish didn't understand the look, and it frustrated him. He folded his arms, a sulky look on his face. He tried glaring at Marron, but Marron's quiet calmness didn't break. Marron was back to normal.

Marron spoke softly. "You should listen to your brother. I know what pain it'd cause me... you should leave, before I change my mind. My brother means a lot to me; you... probably mean a lot to your brother."

Radish just sulked, "And what's it to you? You're just a stupid Parsoner, we should be able to kick yer asses, yer Sorcerer Hunters, you should be dead by now! Fuck... Celery, we had them! Can't we just kill them now? Can't we just..."

Radish trailed off. Marron's look was eversoslightly reproving... dark eyes met blue eyes. Marron was impassive as he stared, just wanting Radish to see sense. Radish was seeing something alright, though it could be argued that sense wasn't one of the things he saw. Not in Marron's eyes. There was something calm about those eyes; those eyes, that face... that long hair that shone in the daytime sun... the softness of his features, the seriousness on his face, that strange sense of peace that seemed to radiate from the young mage... Radish frowned, frustrated further.

"... just... oh, fuck. You're too fucking perfect, pretty-boy... you know that, right? What's your name, anyway?"

"Marron Glacé."

"I see. I'm Radish Salt. He's Celery Salt. Maybe we won't see each other again."

Radish grabbed Celery's arm, leading him off into the forest.

"C'mon, oniisama. Let's go."

Celery let himself be dragged, and the Sorcerer Hunters stood quietly, letting them retreat.

Once they were safely gone, Carrot fell to the floor and hit the ground with a fist.

"DAMMIT! Jesus, Marron! You had that Radish guy perfect! You coulda just let off a spell or something, I wouldn'ta let that other guy get me, I woulda escaped somehow... I wouldn'ta let myself get gutted like a fish! Hmph. Should we go after those guys or should we set up camp here a bit?"

Marron sat on the ground next to Carrot, averting his eyes from his brother's nakedness. The trials and tribulations of Zooanthropy.

"Niisan, wasn't your arm hurt? If you're hurt, we should rest."

"I guess. But come _on_, why didn't you just go for it? I was totally in control of the situation. Why didn't you just kick his ass?"

Marron stared at the ground in front of him, idly running his hand through the grass underneath his fingertips.

"Niisan... I couldn't risk it..."

Carrot turned to face Marron, about to say something in argument to that... but Marron looked... well... Carrot couldn't work it out. He was staring intensely at the ground, his voice had sounded distant... Carrot sighed. Marron wouldn't change. Carrot smiled softly, putting his hand on Marron's shoulder, ruffling against the fabric.

"... yeah. I know. I know."

"Niisan..." Marron looked up, meeting Carrot's soft smile. Marron didn't smile in return, but the unsure sadness from his eyes seemed to have been lifted. His mouth didn't smile, but his eyes did... Carrot patted Marron's shoulder, close enough.

"So... what about clothes? I can't keep walking around naked, we should really bring spares..."

While the Sorcerer Hunters sorted that problem out, Celery and Radish were making their way through the forests, Celery being dragged, having much the same kind of discussion as Carrot and Marron.

"Radish, were are we going?"

"Anywhere, just so we can get away from those bastards... fuck, I can't believe that. Looks like we've finally got the Sorcerer Hunters after us... and... we coulda beaten them, but we didn't... shit, why didn't you just slit that scrawny bastard's throat?!"

"Radish, you really must watch your language. It was a stand-off situation, otouto... if I'd hurt him, then that magic user would definitely have hurt you. I... I didn't want that to happen. I know it's regrettable that they got away mostly unharmed, but on the other hand, more fotunatly, so did we. Perhaps we underestimated their strength? We wouldn't have thought that we'd have got into that position before, would we?"

"No, but... we just gotta let it not happen next time, okay? Jeez, I was gonna go off on one about how stupid little emotions were enough to stir 'em out of attacking, but my own brother's guilty of just the same crap... it just fucking nips, ya know? We're Sorcerers! We've got magic, we've got power, we should be able to blow up a simple group of fucking morons, right?"

"They weren't morons, Radish."

"N-no... né... oniisama... I know we've always said that we wanted to destroy the Sorcerer Hunters, but... what... what did you _think_ of them?"

The two of them came to a stop on the edge of the forest. A sandy grass path led to, so a signpost said, a nearby town. Radish leant against the signpost, it creaked slightly.

Celery looked a little confused, standing in front of his brother.

"What did I think of them? In what way? They seemed strong enough, they worked well as a team..."

"You know I don't mean that, don't try to be cute. No, what... what did you think of that magic guy? The Marron dude?"

Celery rolled his eyes, looking to the side. "I had a feeling you'd mention _him. What happened there? You were just looking at him, then you just clammed up and decided we'd leave... that's not like you, brother. You're the kind who doesn't stop until someone dies..."_

Celery spoke the truth. Radish seemed a born killer. Left alone at an early age, the Salt brothers had often travelled around. Being a Sorcerer, Radish soon discovered a penchant for having his own way; killing people, using them, blowing up villages, whatever he wanted to do, was there really any reason not to? He never saw one, and Celery would never say anything against his brother... that was too dangerous, even though the two of them shared a brotherly bond, Celery was never _quite_ sure how Radish would react...

"... you're hasty and headstrong, Radish..."

"Shut the fuck up, I didn't ask you to suddenly have a go at me. Okay, okay... didn't you think that that Marron guy was absolutely fucking _gorgeous? Damn, I'd fuck him. That's why I thought we should go, okay? They'd probably wanna keep fighting, I don't care about any of that other lot, I don't care if they die, but... I just liked the look of that guy, okay? He got really angry, but he got really calm afterwards. Damn, you could just __feel something from him... I wouldn't mind feeling something from him, yaknowhatImean?"_

Radish spoke with a smirk, but Celery didn't share Radish's good if lewd humour. He folded his arms, looking distant but trying to warn his brother.

"... Radish, they're the Sorcerer Hunters, forget about them. We want them dead. Remember long ago, you said you wanted to kill all of the Sorcerer Hunters, then Big Mama?"

"Oniiiisamaaaa, you said it yerself, I'm hasty and headstrong... it's something to _DO though, isn't it? Will we ever fight and get rid of all the Sorcerer Hunters? I dunno. Will we ever even meet Big Mama in our lives? Probably not. It's just something ya say, y'know? 'Sure, when I grow up, I'm gonna kill the Sorcerer Hunters'."_

"You didn't mean what you said?"

"It's not that, but... we've got something else now. We don't need to go after the Sorcerer Hunters to kill them... we can..."

Radish's voice changed slightly... Celery winced a little, out of his brother's view. He knew desire when he heard it, and it was all the more painful to hear it from Radish... 

"I... I _want that guy, Celery. We're gonna go after the Sorcerer Hunters, and I'm gonna make that pretty little thing __mine..."_

"I wouldn't call him 'little', he was taller than you."

Radish suddenly turned, glaring in Celery's direction, "I already said, don't be cute. But hey, who woulda thought... I mean, we knew of the Sorcerer Hunters, but who woulda thought they were hiding such pretty examples of humanity amongst their ranks? ... Even if he IS a Parsoner. Well, hey. Doesn't matter that he's not a Sorcerer, though, well, damn, he'd kick ass if he was... him being a Parsoner, that just gives me something above him, right, oniisama? I'm a Sorcerer, he's a Parsoner... if I say 'jump', then he'll have to, y'know? Otherwise, well, I easily have the means to kill him... not that I would. Just tease him a bit. Right, oniisama?"

Celery remained quiet.

It was usually best to just let Radish rant when he was in the mood. So he wanted after the Sorcerer Hunters, this time to chase after Some Guy. Not like Radish hadn't wanted to chase after people before, but he usually ended up losing interest after a few days of chasing. Either that, or he ended up bringing some kind of apocalyptic doom to a town, not realising that the person was _in the town at the time. Blowing things up a bit seemed to calm Radish down and make him forget about such things, even if it __was starting to make itself noticeable to Big Mama._

"Radish... what makes this guy different to the people you've seen and wanted before?"

"Well, I've never _had_ them, have I?"  
"And why's _that_?"

Radish stood up straight, leaving the slightly bent post behind. He was quiet for a moment before he let out an angry cry, leaping at Celery; Celery was surprised, and unexpectedly hit the ground. He opened his eyes from where he'd had them shut, looking up at his violent little brother. Radish had his hands against Celery's shoulders, his knees pinning Celery down via his hips, and his face hovering a few inches above Celery's own. Celery just blinked.

"Oniisama, I WANT, THAT MAGIC GUY!! Shut up about all of that before, that was different, that wasn't about this guy! Those people are forgotten anyway, most of 'em are dead... but this guy is _different_!! Even you've gotta admit you ain't seen such a pretty guy before. Hell, he's prettier than you, oniisama. That's saying something. You weren't standing up close to him!! Damn, I was even touching his shoulders for a bit there..." Radish raised one hand from Celery's shoulders, looking at it with a curious stare. He replaced the hand on his brother's shoulder, "... you just... jeez, you can't understand what I felt just then, okay? It was just suddenly... I won't let you fight it, oniisama!! I wanna go after that mage, and I'm NOT gonna let you stop me!!"

Celery sighed, glancing to the side, "You never do anyway... Radish, he's a Sorcerer _Hunter. He's one of our mortal enemies!! Given any chance, he'd kill the two of us!!"_

Radish sat up, folding his arms, a happy smirk on his face.

"Yeah? But he wouldn't, would he... he didn't back then, anyway. He coulda killed me, but he didn't. That's gotta be compassion or weakness or something... that guy you had with yer dagger... that was his... brother, right?"

"I believe so."  
Radish nodded, thinking things over in his mind. "His brother... hmm. They didn't really _look_ alike, but he sure seemed... it was because of that the whole situation came around really, wasn't it? 'Cause like... he was gonna attack me, but you freaked... he freaked even more when we attacked the dude who turned into a monster. And when you were gonna kill him with yer knife, that was what made him not attack me..."

Radish trailed off; he was deep in thought. Dangerous.

"... he... his brother... né, do you think those two are... close?"

"I don't know, but... perhaps. Marron, at least, seemed to have some extreme emotions going along there."

"Yeah, that was what I thought. To get Marron... would I have to have his brother too? I don't want him, he's not the kind of person I want. I want... Marron. Né, oniisama, isn't even his name pretty? Like, 'Marron'... well, it's just nice, isn't it! Marron... Marron!! _Marron_... ahh."

Celery had a feeling that Radish wasn't listening. "He's a Sorcerer Hunter, Radish."

Radish fixed Celery with an angry glare, "So? Come onnn, we never knew what they looked like or anything, not before. Now we do, well, things have just changed a bit. I want him! I'll go after him... yeah!!"

Radish got off from where he'd been pinning his brother down, his anger subsided. Celery got up, sighing. Seemed that nothing'd change Radish's mind, though he already knew that.

"... Well, if you want to go after him, I can't exactly stop you. Don't let thoughts of him cloud what we came here to do, though... that signpost... yes, the town in that direction is Qeran... which is where that Forbidden Magic is supposed to be sealed. First we get the magic, then we can think about what to do next, alright?"

A thin smile softened Celery's face slightly.

"... Perhaps you can blow Qeran up afterwards."

This was Radish's kind of humour; he chuckled warmly. "Yeah, yeah, perhaps I can. That'll be fun... while the Sorcerer Hunters are after us, we might as well have a little fun while we still can. Either we kill them or they kill us, y'know? But yeah, magic, more magic, yaaay!! More magic I can blow things up with... c'mon!!"

Radish was already running in the direction of Qeran. Celery smiled and shook his head as he took the route at his own pace, speaking quietly to himself and the calm breeze around him.

"This magic isn't exactly that _kind_ of magic, though... but whatever makes you happy, otouto." 


	3. Showdown at Qeran

~Chapter 1~

Carrot yawned, leaning back in the chair he sat in. He let out a yelp of surprise as he tipped a little too far back, and ended up clattering to the floor; he got himself back up, clambering up with the help of the table.

"So, uh... I guess we go after those guys s'more today, right?"

Chocolat nodded, "Yeah. They should be in this town somewhere, buuut I think we should be careful... you remember what Big Mama said, right? 'Bout how they like to blow places up..."

Tira glanced around, almost as if she was expecting the inn to blow up around them.

"I don't feel safe here somehow..."

Chocolat nodded her agreement, "I know what you mean... Big Mama wasn't quick to quote survival rates... we should have got them yesterday..."

She glanced at Marron, wondering what he had to say on the situation. He didn't seem to have much to say about anything, though; he was staring out of the window, lost in his own thoughts. Chocolat sighed loudly, closing her eyes, leaning her arms behind her head.

"... yeah, well. I guess it can't be helped. We gotta get after them as quickly as possible, right? The more we stay in this place, the more we risk burning down with the rest of the place once those two get going!!"

Gateau laughed, "Chocolat, keep it down, you don't want to scare the locals. They don't need to know they're in mortal danger, do they?"

"Okay, I guess not. So... Tira, think we should go now? I think we're refreshed enough after sleeping... Darling, is your arm okay?"

Carrot nodded, "Yeah, I think I just fell on it awkward, not like it got broken or anything like that. I'm ready to kick ass!! What about you, Marron?"

Carrot turned to address Marron, who was still staring out of the window. Through his thoughts he vaguely heard Carrot mention his name, and he turned to face Carrot, "Niisan?"

"Ready to kick ass? We're going."

"Oh... yes, niisan."

Marron sounded slightly distant, but Carrot didn't see that as being out of the ordinary. Marron was always distant, that was just how he was.

The group left the inn, and walked along the path outside. Qeran seemed to be in the middle of a bustling market day or something similar; there were stalls along the streets, reasonable crowds of people... the atmosphere was a busy one, Tira smiled at this.

"This place seems so busy... it seems to be a happy town."

"That's why we've gotta get rid of those Sorcerers before it becomes a charcoal town. Where d'ya think they'd be?"

Chocolat glanced at the others, in case they had any thoughts. Gateau folded his arms, speaking up.

"I don't know, but... I remember Big Mama saying somethin' about those guys chasing after Kinju. Anyone know if there's any around here? Might explain why they were on this path, anyway."

Chocolat nodded, "That's a point... Kinju... Kinju... where can we find out about... hm... I guess the Stella Church, right? They always have books and stuff on the subject. Marron doesn't know anything about forbidden magic around here, does he?"

Marron shook his head, "I don't, sorry."

"No problem, let's just go to the church, okay?"

The group agreed, they walked along the street, looking out for the nearest branch of the Stella Church. A few houses were passed by before they saw the familiar spire outlined by the blue sky. The Hunters headed towards the church, the hustle and bustle of the town left behind somewhat as they walked down quieter streets, the area almost seeming deserted as they approached the church.

Gateau frowned slightly as they walked up the grounds of the church.

"There's something weird about this. It's quiet... almost _too quiet, ya know what I mean?"_

Carrot looked unconcerned.

"It's market day, Gateau. Everyone's gonna be at the market, aren't they?"

"I know, but still... I dunno. Just something I can't put my finger on, a feeling or something."

Carrot made a vague noise, trailing behind Chocolat, who was leading the group.

They walked up to the main door of the church; it was closed. Chocolat rapped her fist against the wooden door and waited a few moments for a response.

None came.

Chocolat frowned, "That's strange..."

She knocked again, a little harder this time. Her fist made a loud noise against the door, but still there was no response. Carrot pushed in front of Chocolat, "Maybe the guy's busy in there, down in the library or something. Let's just go in, okay?"

Chocolat growled as Carrot pushed the door open, "Darling, where are your _manners?! It's only polite to knock!!"_

"We're not gonna get anywhere if we just stand around outside places all day, are we? It's not like it's dangerous or anything like that. It's only the Stella Church, isn't it?"

The group filed into the main hall of the church, following Carrot. The church was silent, like its grounds had been. It wasn't as if the church was expected to be noisy, most local branches of the Stella Church only had one or two people permanently around to maintain and upkeep the church... even so, there was usually someone on-hand to offer advice to those who sought it. The fact that the church was so initially empty was enough to incur suspicion in four-fifths of the Sorcerer Hunters.

Gateau summed it up. "Guys, I still have that bad feeling..."

Chocolat nodded, "I know what you mean..."

The ceiling was high and footsteps echoed within the church. Tira noticed that a door to the side of the altar was fractionally open, she motioned towards it.

"Perhaps... through there?"

Chocolat nodded, pacing over to the door. She opened it; it was the door that led to the deeper recesses of the Stella Church, to the library that most of the churches liked to possess, perhaps another corridor would lead to personal quarters for the residents, but those were never investigated, they never needed to be.

The corridor was dark. Light from the main hall showed that there were unlit torches on the walls; Chocolat motioned for Marron to come over, "Hey, Marron, we need some light here."

Marron obliged, his glowing ofuda leading the way. The corridor led underground, to basement-like regions. Usually, the basement contained the books of the church.

The library was empty also. The room was a large square, bookshelves lining the room, full of various dusty tomes. There were two gaps in the shelves; one to house a green door, which presumably led to the churchkeeper's rooms. That didn't attract much attention. What did attract the attention of the five Sorcerer Hunters was the other gap; a bookshelf had been moved - obviously made to hide something, the bookshelf had been pulled over. It lay on the floor, four or five shelves high, books scattered around it.

Tira stepped over to the bookshelf, glancing down at it.

"This shouldn't be like that... I... I think that something's happened here."

Chocolat scowled slightly, "You're not the only one. What's this door?"

She was talking about the door that the bookshelf on the floor had stood in front of before it'd been pulled over. The door was red, vaguely elaborate, kinds of shapes seemed to have been carved into it... that was before, though. Whoever'd been in the library previously had made a good go at attacking the door; it was charred somewhat, covered in deep scratches that revealed the pale raw wood underneath whatever decoration lay on top of it.

Marron joined Chocolat by the door. He put his hand to the doorknob, some kind of indescribable emotion settling over him as he did so.

"... something's been here. I can feel it... this door was made to protect something. All I can feel is evil, though..."

Carrot walked next to Marron, glancing at his brother then at the door.

"Huh. I can't feel anything."

"Niisan, this place has been recently disturbed. Behind this door-"

"Hey, look at this!"

Tira's call alerted the others before Marron could say anything more. She was knelt on the floor, a book in her lap. Chocolat knelt next to Tira, "What's that?"

"It was open on that table over there... 'The Kinju, Farra. Farra Kinju was created in the region of the town of Qeran by the ruler of Qeran at that time, the Sorcerer Aboros. Aboros delighted on manipulating the Parsoners under his care, and discovered he could use his magic to manipulate the minds of the Parsoners. He spent many years perfecting and improving this magic, until it became the one driving force in his life. It is rumored that disease eventually took his life, but before he died, he sealed his magic away in the basement of Qeran's Stella Church, where it remains to this day, protected by the seal of the Sorcerer Hunter Walnut Brazil.'..."

Tira put the book to the floor and stood up.

"... That book's old... somehow, I doubt Walnut Brazil is around anymore to strengthen his... or her seal on this magic. Sealed in the basement of Qeran's Stella Church... that can only be here. And this disarray... can it mean... someone came in here to take the Farra Kinju?"

Gateau cracked his knuckles, "That's a given, Tira. And I think we know who did it, too..."

Chocolat picked up the book, scanning over the pages that followed what Tira had read out.

"... 'Farra Kinju targets the mind of it's victim, letting it be swayed by the caster into believing whatever the caster projects into it. Strength of mind would be an advantage against Farra Kinju.'... I guess Aboros used the magic against Parsoners. Some of them can get pretty broken... I suppose they didn't stand a chance. I wonder what he did with that magic? And I wonder what those Salt guys would want with it? It's not exactly the kind of magic you can blow a village up with, is it?"

Marron was running his fingers idly over the red door's scratches.

"They're greedy. They want magic, they'll do anything to get magic... to people like them, it doesn't matter what magic it is, as long as they can have it... it shows what kind of people they are to even have them go after such a place as this. Qeran's a quiet town, it's out of the way, it's not near anywhere else for a good radius... they came here for a reason. That reason lay behind this door."

Carrot prodded the door.

"Gonna go in, or what?"

Marron nodded silently, opening the door. He pushed it forward, holding his ofuda up.

The resident of the Stella Church was in his late twenties, perhaps. He wore a simple kind of uniform, cream robes with pine green embroidery on... short, soft-looking lilac hair overflowed underneath a small kind of cap that matched his robes. The resident of the Stella Church was also dead, sat awkwardly against the back wall of the small room, his eyes staring forward in death, a look of dulled surprise frozen on his face. Dark blood stained his cream robes; stabwounds to his chest had obviously been the death of him.

Chocolat made a restrained noise of disgust.

"Oh, jeez... I guess that explains why it was so quiet around here, but... euh..."

Tira walked in, she knelt next to the priest's body, closing his eyes and lying him out onto the floor. She sighed, "Celery and Radish have definitely been here... it couldn't be anyone else."

She eyed the man's chest. Deep wounds had been made with some kind of sharp weapon, a dagger, a knife of some kind.

Marron, meanwhile, was investigating the main attraction of the small room. In the centre of the room, a kind of altar sat. Like the door, it was red... it seemed as if something had sat on the altar, but nothing sat upon it now; Marron's eyes narrowed slightly as he put his fingers to the cold stone.

"This was where the Kinju was."

Tira looked up from where she was sat.

"You can tell?"

"The evil from this room originates from this point. The feeling wouldn't be from whatever magic was used on this unfortunate victim... they didn't use magic to kill him. He must have died trying to protect the Kinju... they must have broken the seal so easily to have got this far. They must already have the Kinju by now, wherever they are..."

Chocolat was eying the dead body, her arms folded.

"I guess, but... I don't get what they'd wanna use this magic for! What've they gotta gain from manipulating people's minds, or whatever? What's to manipulate about making villages go boom?"  
Tira helped Gateau pick the priest up, Gateau carried him over his shoulders. He turned to face Chocolat.

"Just trying to complete the Kinju collection, I guess. C'mon, they're bastards. They probably don't have reasons for everything, they just do stuff 'cause they can. Don't try to look for reasons where there aren't any, it'll just make yer brain hurt. So... what now?"

Marron sounded briskly businesslike as he spoke.

"We know why Celery and Radish wanted to come here; they've obviously already been here, done what they would, taken what they wanted... I'm just surprised this village is still here. It depends on how long ago the two of them were here..."

Gateau glanced over his shoulder at the dead priest, "Well, this guy's not bleeding, so... it's gotta be a while."

"Mmm... that worries me. Should they attack at this moment, being in a church basement isn't somewhere I'd like to remain. I think we've learnt all we can from here... we should take him-" Marron motioned to the priest. "-to the town and leave as soon as possible. Given past experiences with those two, I can't see them just leaving a town intact after taking what they'd want from it..."

Gateau nodded, "Agreed... let's get out of here."

****

Radish and Celery were both knelt on the ground, knelt in a circle on the ground that Celery had delved out in the grass and soil with his dagger. The town of Qeran was safe for the time being; there were other more important matters to be dealt with for the moment... before blowing towns up came the matter of learning and developing new magic.

Both had their eyes closed in concentration; Radish's eyes closed out of courtesy, Celery's eyes closed out of concentration for the matter in hand. Even in the daylight, he seemed to glow somewhat... a kind of aura surrounded him, he seemed caught in his own personal wind channel, almost. His hair blew upwards, his outer cape flapping slowly. 

The atmosphere of the glade was thick; both stayed perfectly silent, in their own world. The triangular marks on their foreheads glowed, Celery's glowing bright blue, Radish's glowing a pale green. The hair that usually fell in front of his mark was blown upward by some kind of power.

Slowly, as if guided by something, Celery rose to a standing position. Radish opened his eyes with the same slowness, as if the two movements were connected somehow; as his brother glowed, Radish stepped forward, as if in slow motion. Each movement and each gesture was made with infinite care, so slowly, so specially... Radish stood in front of his brother, who was now hovering a few centimetres from the ground... Radish reached to Celery's shoulders, pulling him back down, still with that measured slowness. The triangle on Radish's head glowed a little brighter, an aura seeming to appear around him also. Celery threw his head back, a sudden movement in the dance of slowness; Radish pulled Celery down lower, lower, until Celery was knelt again. Radish dropped to a half-kneel, pulling his brother's head back up... Celery's teeth were clenched tightly together; this required a great deal of inner strength.

In battle, with magic, the two brothers worked together. Both could naturally use magic, but while Radish liked to attack with little consideration, Celery seemed to have more of an affinity with magic. Radish could use magic because he was a Sorcerer, but Celery could _really_ use magic. Magic lived within him, magic lived in his eyes, in his fingers, in his body, in his soul... magic drew itself in him, he lent himself to magic. Celery had so much more power in this respect than Radish. Radish was happy enough to use magic without really caring about it's intricacies; this was more Celery's area. Celery was the one who researched the magic that they searched after, Celery was the one who took the magic into his own body to be used; the magic would be taken into Celery's body, then channelled through Radish's body should he want to use it. The brothers shared bonds more than just those of blood - the balance of magic within them was perfect. Both could use magic on their own, that came naturally, but when together, the natural magical implications more than doubled... through the years, the two had learnt and contracted so much magic. Every spell that Radish cast from Celery's body drained him so slightly, but energy was replenished in certain other ways, and Radish recognized and respected Celery's strength when it came to this. Celery was slender and light, a physical fight between the two would always result with Radish as the victor, but when it came to magic strength, Celery was so much further ahead of Radish. This could have made Radish angry given his temperament, but... he held command over his brother in other ways. Radish took care of the physical aspect of their relationship, Celery allowing himself to be dominated by his younger brother... Celery allowed him that while Radish allowed the mental and magical aspects to be in the hands of his brother. The things that went on inside Celery's mind, Radish couldn't understand. The way magic worked, the way it just seemed to _be_ his brother... he didn't understand it, he couldn't understand it. He didn't want to understand it, he didn't need to understand it. It worked, and that was all that he cared about.

Radish ran his fingers over Celery's neck with the same slowness that oversaw everything else. The tightness of Celery's jaw seemed to leave him, his body seemed to lose the tense feeling it'd had. He relaxed at Radish's touch, letting himself be pulled closer... one hand behind Celery's neck, the other behind his head... Radish pressed his forehead to Celery's forehead, the aura suddenly shared between the two of them, both triangles glowing as bright as each other as they touched. Celery seemed to gain some kind of movement back, his hands moving to Radish's upper arms, gripping tighter as something left his body, infusing between the two of them, moving into Radish...

Radish gasped in some kind of triumphant delight... the physical aspect of magic. Celery was almost in some kind of pain, but it was a familiar pain, and the displacement that he felt of giving something so integral to and from him to his brother was balanced out by the second half of that statement; he was giving it to his brother, and that was the most important thing. Celery weakly opened his eyes, barely able to keep them open, barely able to see through the intense glow that stemmed from their foreheads. He saw his brother's face, twisted in that unique pleasure... Celery allowed himself to relax a little more into Radish's hold. He heard Radish's voice, a quiet, deep whisper that seemed loud from the lack of verbal communication.

"... We're connected..."

Celery would have replied should he have been able, but he wasn't, so he just allowed himself a certain satisfaction at Radish's reaction, and concentrated on the feelings inside of him that needed to be moved to his brother.

The two glowed a brighter, more intense blue. Celery cried out slightly, a painful cry, fingers digging into Radish's arms. Radish pressed himself closer to his brother, pulling his head back slightly, some kind of glowing connection still maintained between their foreheads... another kind of connection made between their bodies as Radish leant forward, kissing his brother with the same slowness that controlled all other movement. He did so for the connection, he did so in the hope that it might distract his brother from the pain that coursed through him, the pain that ran through Celery's body on Radish's behalf... Celery let himself concentrate on the small warmth of his brother's lips against his own, the concentration - or lack thereof - required was enough to let him forget the pain for long enough for the magic within him to be transferred enough to Radish's body to be useful.

The glowing, the auras, the connection suddenly vanished, and atmosphere seemed to return to the glade. Birdsong was audible once more, the rush of the wind through the trees... Radish still kissed Celery, however. The magical connection was over for another time, that didn't mean that the physical had to be discarded, not just yet.

Movement from Celery was enough to dislodge Radish this time though. Celery smiled at his brother with tired eyes.

"Otouto... you have the Farra Kinju within you now."

Radish nodded, smiling back.

"Yeah... cool. So, what can I do with it?"

Celery let himself fall into a lying position on the grass, reaching out and disturbing the circle he'd made a little.

"Well, it's a kind of manipulation magic. You can manipulate people directly through their minds with this magic. I hear it's how Aboros gained initial control of Qeran, he appeared in Qeran one time and convinced everyone that he was the leader. No-one had the strength to oppose him, and he ruled for a good amount of years, so I hear. He died through illness, so they say, but... that's how we managed to get this magic in the first place. It works to our advantage when people are so protective of their own powers, that they'd want to seal them away once they died..."

"Mmm, mmm!! Can't believe they said that vault thing'd be sealed, though. There wasn't any kind of seal against that magic! They were talking a whole lot of bollocks!!"

"Radish, I negated the seal the moment we stepped into the Stella Church. That seal was old, there wasn't anything to back its power up. Power can fade, seals also... anyway. Now we have this magic... what do you want to do? If I'm right, the town of Ehret is a week's journey away from here... we might be able to pick up more trails for Kinju while we're there. On the other hand... we're in the Qerada region. Ehret is a week away, our own land lies not too far away. A day or two at most. Perhaps we could visit there... we haven't been home for a while."

Radish just smirked. "Oniisama, before all of that, you're forgetting somethin'."

"What's that?"

"Well, hey, we've got a reputation to uphold, haven't we? We can't just leave Qeran like that, can we? It was a pretty town, but wouldn't it look better if it was a blazing inferno?"

Celery sighed, "No wonder Big Mama heard of our exploits. My brother lacks any subtlety whatsoever..."

"Oh, and proud of it, oniisama. And proud of it. If we wait 'til nightfall, then we'll have a pretty firework display... it's been a while since I blew something up during the night. Can we wait 'til then, oniisama?"

Celery glanced up at Radish. Radish looked hopefully expectant... Celery had to smile.

"If you think it's necessary."

Celery waited for his brother's hyper 'Yaaay!!' type comments.

They didn't come. Revealed instead was another side to Radish... a side that Celery was used to, but which never failed to bring up such powerful emotions within him...

"If we have until past nightfall, then we at least have another couple of hours before we have to move. Another couple of hours, oniisama."

Something about Radish just seemed to _glow_... there was a sneaky look in his eyes; Celery held his breath for a moment or two, just looking at his brother while he stared.

"Indeed..."

Radish dropped to a crawl, crawling over, hovering above Celery.

"We might as well let the people of Qeran enjoy their last few hours alive, don't you think? They can enjoy themselves... so can we."

Celery gasped sharply as he felt Radish kiss just underneath his ear; teeth nibbled against his ear, just that bit too sharp... Radish's hand went to Celery's neck, pressing the buttons that bound Celery's cape to his shirt at his neck; buttons undone, the cape fell back. Radish pulled Celery's blue shirt down a fraction, revealing his skin. Kisses went from below Celery's ear down his neck to his shoulder, where Radish focused himself for a few moments.

Radish smirked inwardly at Celery's gasps; he could be so submissive when he wanted to be...

An idea occurred to Radish, he pulled back. Celery looked at him as he did so, panting softly; Radish just smirked.

"That magic... was like... mind control stuff, wasn't it?"

Celery just nodded. Radish nodded back, reaching over and pressing two fingers against Celery's forehead; he closed his own eyes, amusement in his voice.

"Let's see if I can do anything to you. Oniisama... what am I thinking about right now?"

Radish took a few moments to build up a picture in his mind, something he knew would definitely embarrass (and perhaps titillate) his brother. Celery leant back, leaning on his elbows, leaving his mind open for whatever Radish wanted to put into it.

Radish opened his eyes slowly, wanting to watch his brother's reaction. Celery looked to the side suddenly, a light blush spread over his face.

"Ra-Radish..."

"Hey, it's nothing we've not done before, né, oniisama?"

"I-I know, but still..."

Radish chuckled, deep and powerful.

"Still makes you hard, doesn't it? Thinkin' about me fucking you..."

Celery closed his eyes tightly, embarrassed. He felt Radish's hand cup one side of his face, fingers feeling so _soft_ despite their owner... Celery'd long since stopped worrying about the moral implications of his relationship with Radish. Radish'd always been a strange one, and somehow, he'd always been the dominant one; unless there was some aim to their journey, it was always Radish who decided where to go. Where to go, what to do, who to go after, who to kill. Radish had the drive, Celery protected him. Maybe it was a little strange, but neither of them had much in the way of contact with society in general, travelling around as they did; Radish certainly didn't care, and if Radish didn't care, Celery didn't want to argue.

Sometimes, Celery wondered if perhaps he _should_ care, if he _should_ argue. Radish, more than anything, loved to manipulate people, bend them to his will. Radish had an affection for Celery, definitely, but Celery knew that, was it not for the fact that the two of them had been together practically all their lives, he'd be just another mind for Radish to manipulate. Well, he _was just another mind for Radish to manipulate. That, and Radish's brother, which, Celery thought, was perhaps the only difference between him and those that Radish killed; he was pretty sure that Radish wouldn't kill __him, and if that was only because of the fact that they were siblings, well, so be it. At least Celery got to live, and he was grateful for that._

Radish smirked, "You're still thinkin' about it, ain't ya? Me making you _scream for me..."_

He shifted until he was directly pinning Celery down. The hand that'd been on Celery's face quickly moved to Celery's crotch, cupping and feeling none-too-gently; Celery gasped, Radish laughed quietly at that.

"Yep... you are. You don't wanna just _think_ about it though, do you? You wanna _feel_ it, you wanna feel me fucking you, you _want_ me... think about it... think about what it'd feel like... can you... almost feel it, oniisama?"

Celery shivered; suddenly, his body couldn't stop shaking. He didn't doubt that Radish was doing _something_ to him with his newly-acquired magic powers... he was pretty sure that Radish wouldn't kill him before or during sex, so he let himself be overpowered. Not just normal thoughts, not just the memories of times before... he could see Radish in front of him, above him, sitting up slightly now... he could see him there, he could feel Radish's touch, but more than that, there was something he could _feel...  the world seemed to blur around him, and all he could concentrate or notice was Radish. He suddenly seemed so desirable, moreso than usual... everything about him, Celery _wanted_..._

"You want me, huh, Celeoniisama?"

Celery just let out a strangled moan, it was suddenly so hard to even _speak..._

Radish went back into his crouch, pressing down against Celery, pulling his clothes down a little more... a brutal pull, and his shirt went the same way as his cape. Celery felt the cool feeling of the day's air against his skin, felt Radish pressing against him... Radish kissed against Celery's neck and collarbone as he tugged on his trousers, pushing them down with his hands and a foot. The foot helped pull them down as his hands touched what they found there.

"You're hard, Celeoniisama... you want me, don't you? Huh? Huh?"

Radish almost sounded childlike in his teasing. Celery just nodded, still unable to speak. The look of amusement that went alongside that teasing melted away into a cruel smirk as Radish shuffled down a little, fingers pressing just a little too hard against Celery's arousal.

"I want you to want me, oniisama. Tell me what you want."  
"I... I... I want..."

"You want...? C'mon, tell me."

Radish enjoyed playing with Celery's mind in such a way. He was building up the fire in Celery's mind, wanting his desire to be as intense as he could make it... all he'd let Celery concentrate on was him, and whatever depraved images his mind could envisage. Those images he happily sent to Celery, letting them have their effect on his oniisama... Celery's hands went to Radish's shoulders, gripping hold of them, Radish's shirt... Celery's fingers dug deeply into Radish's skin, but Radish didn't mind. The more desperate his oniisama was, the more that meant he wanted him... and the more he wanted him, the more power he was wielding over Celery. It was a pleasant feeling, seeing his brother so taken like that... the power that _he_ had... he loved it. Nothing else was like it; it was itself, and nothing else.

****

Marron stood on the edge of Qeran, unaware of what was going on not so far away from his current position.

The group had come out of the Stella Church, Tira and Chocolat had taken charge of taking the priest somewhere suitable. That done, it'd been decided that they couldn't leave Qeran. It was almost certain that Celery and Radish would attack at some point, and Gateau'd felt it'd be better to be able to at least attempt to fend off the attack than leave and do nothing; if they could face off with the Salt brothers before they destroyed Qeran, then all the better.

Marron wasn't entirely sure where the others were, but he knew they were in similar positions around the town. They'd decided to keep watch in various strategic locations around the town, keeping attentive and alert for any sign of Celery or Radish. All very well, but Marron couldn't _quite_ keep his mind alert. It was quiet, it was peaceful... he wondered where Carrot was. He hoped Carrot was safe... well, no reason why he _wouldn't be safe, but even so... if Celery and Radish attacked, then..._

Marron sighed. It made sense to be in such locations, but even so, he couldn't help but worry about Carrot. He wanted to be sure Carrot was safe... it wasn't as if they hadn't been on various certain-death missions before or whatever, and they'd always come out on the right side of mortality, but Marron just couldn't help but worry; earlier on, it'd been too close. Carrot got hurt and/or threatened all the time, but that didn't make it any easier to bear when he was just a few meters away with a dagger against his throat... all it would have taken would have been just one slip from Celery, and Carrot would have been...

Marron shook the thought from his head. Best not to think about that.

"Oii, Marron!!"

Marron tensed as he heard the voice. He turned around, trying to smile and make it look natural and not like he was annoyed that someone had disturbed his thoughts.

"Gateau..."

Gateau smiled and nodded as he approached.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm fine... why aren't you at your post? Gateau, you can't just-"

"Hey, hey, relax. Tira n Chocolat'd been looking after one area, Chocolat said she'd take over my area if I wanted, though. So I thought I'd come see you!! Seen anything dodgy yet?"

Marron just shook his head, "I haven't seen anything."

Gateau sighed, folding his arms, "Me neither. Jeez, isn't it annoying? It's just a waiting game now, I guess. We _know_ they're gonna attack at some point, it's just a case of _when_, y'know? I just wish they'd show up so we can kick their asses and get some sleep already... but I guess we're not gonna get to sleep tonight... oh yeah, that was it. Now we're spread out on each side of the town... did you wanna go get some sleep? I can look after this area if you want me to."

"I... I'd rather not."

"Just go, okay? Don't want you getting bags under those pretty eyes of yours from not enough sleep. Hey, if you don't feel right about it, sleep for a bit then come back out and swap with me or something. Just don't push yerself too hard."

Gateau sat down on a nearby bench. Marron watched as he did so; it wasn't any problem to stay out and keep watch, not really. Maybe a little boring, but it'd be worth it if the Salt brothers _did_ turn up... Marron felt he'd rather be outside keeping watch than inside where it might not be safe.

On the other hand... Marron had images of Carrot getting that little bit too bored and falling asleep at his post. That seemed something typical for Carrot to do... something occurred to Marron. Gateau wanted him to go back to the inn and sleep, presumably... Marron wasn't really in the mood for sleep, but...

He sighed slightly, and nodded at Gateau.

"I suppose you won't accept it if I say no?"

"You were fightin' pretty hard today, Marron. Aren't you even a bit tired?"

"... Perhaps just a bit. Alright, I'll... I'll sleep for a little while, and come back."

Gateau nodded, "Sure. I'll stay here 'til yer ready."  
"Y-yes. Thankyou, Gateau."

"No problem."

Marron edged away from where Gateau sat, then turned his back, heading towards the sidestreets of Qeran. He looked around him as he went, looking out for Carrot. He wanted to call for his brother, but he decided to keep quiet rather than perhaps run into where Tira or Chocolat were patrolling...

Eventually, he came across another edge of the town; the area was a stony road that overlooked a river; on the other side of the river seemed to be hills and grassland, then some kind of forest. Much like the area that he'd been patrolling, then. There was a lit streetlamp that illuminated the area now that night was starting to fall; not dark yet, but sunset streaks lit the sky. Quite pretty. Underneath the streetlamp was a bench, and on the bench, sat Carrot.

Marron smiled in relief, it was good to see Carrot.

"Niisan!!"

Carrot looked up, "Oh, hey Marron! What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be patrolling?"

"Gateau took over my area, he said that Chocolat took over his... he... he said that maybe I should get some sleep, but I thought that perhaps niisan might like to instead... I mean... well... yes. If you want to sleep, then I'll happily look after this area..."

"Doin' what Gateau wanted to do, huh? I don't really feel too tired. You sleep, I'll be okay."

"N-niisan..."

Marron wanted to say something; he wanted to express his concern, he wanted to tell Carrot that he wanted him to sleep, that he wanted him to be comfortable, that he didn't want him to be put in any possible danger... but he couldn't think of any way of expressing that, it just came out as Carrot's title and an uncertain silence afterwards.

Carrot watched him for a few moments, waiting on Marron's silence. When nothing else came out, he just smiled and patted the bench next to him.

"Well, hey, I guess neither of us are tired, right? At least sit down for a bit, take the weight off yer feet for a while."

Marron nodded, confident that Carrot wouldn't insist on sending him to bed.

There was silence for a few moments. Carrot whistled a jaunty tune, twiddling his thumbs. Marron watched the floor in front of him, the grassy bank, the river... nothing to say, not much that needed to be said. Marron felt comfortable just sitting next to Carrot.

Carrot looked up, glancing up at the streetlamp. He looked at the sky beyond it.

"Well, the sky's pretty tonight.

"Oh? Um... y-yes, niisan."

Marron glanced at the sky, and agreed with Carrot.

"It's such a peaceful night... the air seems clear, somehow. A nice night to sit out..."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? Shame those idiots from before could attack at any moment. Jeez, if only we knew where they'd gone, then we could like, follow them or something..."

Marron nodded, "Yes, but... at least we're almost certain that they'll come back here. There's no point in running off after them if they're just going to... well, we might as well let them come to us. That way we can be more prepared for when they attack."

"Mmm, mmm. Just a shame we didn't manage to get rid of them earlier, isn't it?"

Marron was about to speak, but was stopped by Carrot's question. He dropped his head slightly, his hair obscuring his face from Carrot's view.

Carrot noticed, "Hn?"

"I... I'm sorry, niisan."

"Huh?"

"About earlier... when we were fighting..."

"Uh?" Carrot blinked, wondering what Marron was on about for a few moments. He remembered, and let out an "ohhh" before smiling and whapping Marron's shoulder in a friendly way.

"Hey, are you still cutting yerself up about that? I didn't mean that in any bad way at you! I just meant it woulda been cooler if we'd managed to get rid of those guys back when we were back in front of them to fight... you couldn't help it, though... it's not like you coulda done anything else, is it?"

"N-no..."

"Eeexactly. I mean, come on, what else could you have done?"  
"... I could have attacked though... he might not have attacked you, you might have escaped..."

"Might have, might not... what if he did? What if you'd attacked and he'd ended up slitting my throat?" Carrot spoke with slight amusement. "It'd probably have ended up being a massacre. You woulda killed Radish, Celery woulda killed me, you'da killed Celery..."

"I'd rather not talk about it, niisan."

Carrot had been on a roll; he just blinked at Marron, then nodded.

"Sure, sure. Sorry. I was only saying... you couldn'ta done anything more, Marron. You tried your hardest. At least we got away without getting hurt, and we know who it is we're looking for now, y'know? You'll see, they'll appear over that hill... or maybe that one there... anyway, they'll appear in a couple of moments, and we can kick ass, and I won't let myself get surprised like before. I can hold 'em back while you kick 'em, if you want."

Marron nodded, appreciating his brother's good humour.

"Perhaps, niisan... perhaps."

"Hey, you seem unsure, otouto. What's getting to ya?"

"Niisan... whatever we say about them... they _were_ strong. They _were_ powerful. Obviously they didn't take your powers of Zooanthropy into account, but even so, they seemed easily capable of strong magic..."

Carrot glared at Marron with a sardonic look, "And so've millions of other Sorcerers on this continent we've ended up killing. What makes these guys different? Okay, so they've got strong magic, but so have you, Marron!"

Carrot made a pose and motion with his hands as if he was casting a spell. "_SUZAKU, KAEN GOKU!..."_

He fell back into his seating position, speaking a little quieter.

"... I can't do anything like that. You can kick ass, y'know? Be confident about that. You've got The Magic Powers... so... we're invincible! We won't let any Sorcerers kick _our_ asses, right?"

Marron looked distant for a few moments longer, thinking that all the magic powers in the world he could us wouldn't have been able to help if Celery _had stabbed Carrot, or slit his throat... but Marron had a feeling that Carrot was trying to cheer him up, so he thought he should perhaps put the effort in and let himself _be_ cheered up. He looked up, smiling slightly at Carrot._

"I... I suppose, niisan."  
"Hey, there's no supposing about it! We'll kick ass, then get a nice big pay packet from Big Mama. Hopefully."

Marron nodded, "Yes, niisan."

He felt a little more confident after Carrot's talk. Maybe Celery and Radish _were strong, but... what Carrot said was true, it wasn't as if Marron was totally incapable himself. And besides, Tira, Chocolat, Gateau, they were strong as well... five versus two, the odds seemed good._

Carrot leant back again, looking at the sky.

"Getting darker... I wonder if any of the others have seen anything yet?"

"I doubt it, niisan. We'd have heard about it if they had."

"I suppose."

Quiet again.

Carrot sighed.

"... yeah, well... maybe..." He yawned. Marron looked at him.

"Niisan, are you tired?"

"... a little."

"Did you want to go back to the inn? As I said, I can look after this area while you sleep, it's not a problem to me... niisan."

Carrot studied Marron closely for a few moments. On one hand, sleep_ did sound pretty good. But he didn't really want to saddle his duty on Marron's shoulders, he had a little sense of responsibility that he felt like sticking to. That, and if Celery and Radish attacked and the Misu sisters found out he'd been sleeping, they'd whip the hell out of him. It wasn't worth the risk._

Carrot also wasn't keen on the idea of Celery and Radish attacking while he slept; what if the others were beaten, and the town burnt around him while he slept? If the others were defeated, and he'd just been sleeping... he didn't like that idea either. He shook his head, smiling at Marron.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'll stay awake. I'd rather stay out here than go inside."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure. Hey, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you guys got attacked and something happened to you while I was sleeping back at the inn..."

Marron just nodded. When Carrot said 'you', he wasn't sure if Carrot meant 'you' as in 'Marron Chocolat Tira Gateau' you, or 'you' as in 'Marron'... Marron fancied that it was the second one, and let a slight smile overtake his features. Carrot noticed the smile, and was bemused.

"Hey, there's nothing funny about that!"  
"Oh? Oh, I wasn't smiling about that, niisan..."

"Yeah? What were you thinking about, then?"  
"It... it was nothing."

Carrot just smiled lightly at Marron's behaviour. He seemed a little uncomfortable when it came to that, so he decided not to push the subject. Just accept it as Marron being normal and let it go.

****

Radish sat up, a trifle exhausted, but happy. Celery seemed in a similar position, but lying on the floor as opposed to sitting up, and naked alongside it.

Radish licked his fingers off, then stood up. "I'm sure I saw some river or something around here somewhere. Might as well get cleaned up before we go visit Certain Death on Qeran, right?"

Celery didn't say anything. Radish blinked, and looked behind him; Celery seemed to be asleep. Radish growled and rolled his eyes, striding back over to his brother, crouching next to him and shaking him by his shoulder.

"Oii, Celeoniisama. Didn't say you could sleep, could I? I can't be strong unless you're next to me... oonnnniiiisaaaamaaaaaa... wake up!!"

Shake shake.

"ONIISAMA!!!"  
"Uwa!! Oh, ah... eh?"

"Good, you're awake. C'mon, we're gonna go get cleaned up, then we're gonna go obliterate Qeran, okay?"

Celery yawned, "Oh, y-yes. I must have fallen asleep..."

"You _did fall asleep."_

Celery picked up on the feeling in Radish's voice; he didn't seem too happy with the fact that he'd fallen asleep, even if only for a few moments.

"Sorry."

"Nn."

There was a bitter aura from Radish for a few moments before his mouth curled in a slightly unpleasant smile that showed the tips of his teeth.

"Well, I can't help it if I wanna fuck you into a coma, can I? Oniisama's sexy."

"Ra-Radish..."

"Haha, and he's cute when he blushes too. C'mon, let's go. Don't forget your clothes, I don't think it'd be as dramatic if ya faced them naked, somehow."

Celery nodded, gathering up his clothes, and following Radish a little deeper into the forests. Eventually they found what Radish had been looking for, a river. Radish slipped his clothes off and tested the water with his foot. He wrinkled his nose.

"A bit cold... eh, well, can't help that."

He grabbed Celery's hand, "C'mon..."

Celery nodded, splashing into the river as Radish dragged him in.

The two were quiet as they washed, Radish sitting by the side with his hair trailing out onto the bank so that it didn't get too wet. Celery sat alongside him, "So, after this... it's back to Qeran?"

Radish looked suddenly indecisive.

"Ye... yeah..."

"Otouto?"

He folded his arms, "I just thought of something..."

"You did?"

"Mmm... you know how earlier we were saying... well, you were saying... I was kinda saying too... okay, we were both saying, about, well... y'know about how you were saying how I'd been after people in the past, but I'd always ended up, like, killing them, 'cause of me blowing stuff up and stuff?"

Celery nodded, "Yes?"

"W-well... I just thought... do we know where those Sorcerer Hunters are? 'Cause... I'd... rather not blow the place up if _they're_ still there..."

"By 'them' you mean... you mean Marron, don't you?"

Radish just bit his lip, leaning his elbows on the side of the bank. He nodded.

Celery sighed; Radish looked so torn. On one half was the pyromaniacal desire to make Qeran a place of flames and death, on the other... Celery's hands clenched into fists underneath the water. He hated it whenever this happened, as infrequent as it seemed to be these days... this time between meeting someone and killing them was always the most uncertain time.

The fact that Radish didn't want to blow up Qeran for Marron's sake also weighed heavily on Celery's shoulders. If Radish's somewhat hurried feelings meant that he actually didn't want to burn something to the ground for once... then that was something strange in itself.

"Radish... does it matter if he's in Qeran or not? He's only another person, after all..."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're on about. Only another person? C'mon, you saw him. How can you say he's just another person?"

Celery realised he was walking on eggshells, and wished he hadn't risked confrontation with his brother in the first place.

"Well... alright, so he's pretty. But... he _is_ still just another person... okay, so... I suppose... you've decided you definitely want to go after him, have you?"

Radish nodded, "That's something I'm sure of."

"That as may be, but... Radish, he... just because you want to go after him doesn't mean he's just going to fall into your hands. He might not even _like men like that. Maybe there's someone else he loves. Maybe he just won't see you like that. Maybe he only sees you as another Sorcerer to kill. Who knows? If... if you want to go after him, then I'll follow you, it's just... well... I'm unsure, that's all."_

Radish looked at Celery with a caustic glare. Celery's words spoke the truth, and it stabbed at Radish to know that; all those uncertainties...

"Yeah, well, we won't find out if we do nothing, will we? Maybe he won't like me, maybe he will. Maybe I'm not his type, maybe he's not mine. I just want... the chance to find out, ya know? I wanna find out what kinds of foods he likes, whether he's been to that beach at Utsura and stood there while the water's coming in at your feet and it's sunset and it's all quiet... I wanna know when his birthday is... how old he is... I just want to _know_ him, y'know? Okay, so he's a Sorcerer Hunter and wants me dead. I'm a Sorcerer, I should technically want him dead too. I don't somehow, okay? I can't explain it, I'd just... rather not risk killing him. Anyone else, I don't care about. Just as long as I keep him alive for long enough to have that chance."

Celery's eyes dipped to watch the dark river up ahead. Anyone else... Radish didn't care about? They dipped a little lower, seeing the shaking image of his own foot underneath the water.

"Oniisama?"

"Uh?"

"You've gone distant."

"... You don't care about anyone else, as long as you keep Marron alive?"

"I mean, I don't care who else I kill, just as long as I keep Marron alive. Hey, you thought I meant I didn't care about you?"

Radish smiled widely, un-nerving Celery a little. Radish threw an arm around Celery's shoulders, and while it made him uncertain, Radish seemed to be in a friendly mood. He'd at least stopped his infernal habit of swearing for the time being, which was a good sign. He was thinking too hard to want to swear, which was a little worrying in itself, but it made Celery happy to see his brother being a little less coarse.

"Of course I care about my oniisama!! If it wasn't for you, I'da been all alone, ya know? Anyone else comes and goes, but oniisama's always with me, that's something I rely on. It's always been us two, so... just because I want to go after that Marron guy doesn't mean that I don't want oniisama around! I never never want to not have Celeoniisama around."

Celery smiled wryly. Radish's rough declaration was enough for him, even if he _did have an uneasy feeling about Radish wanting to go after Marron._

"So... should we just leave Qeran, or...?"

"Oh, I still wanna blow it up, oniisama. I just wanna make sure that Marron's not in it while we blow it up. I don't know how we'd go about that, though... fuck, why don't we have a kind of magic to tell us about _that? Why can't I cast a spell and say 'Tell me where Marron Glacé is!' and have it tell me? All the magic we have, and we don't have a fucking one that'd help in this situation... fuck!"_

Celery ignored his brother's foul mouth, and lifted himself out of the water.

"Well, we can at least look around Qeran, I suppose."  
Radish looked up at Celery as he stood up. "You can."

"Radish?"

"I'd rather... stay here. I'll wait here until you get back, I... you know what I'm like. I'll probably end up blowing the place up if we don't find him, and then it'd be too late. Just go around and come back and tell me if you know where he is."

"And if I don't find him?"

Radish thought for a few moments.

"If you don't find him... I... I don't know. I don't know if you do find him either. Just... go, okay? I'd rather be alone for a bit."  
Celery sighed, feeling pangs of yearning for his brother at seeing him so serious all of a sudden... but it was Radish's wish, he wanted to be left alone. Celery could only grant him that wish.

"Well, alright. I'll be back soon, otouto."

Radish turned his attention back to the water, letting out a vague sound of approval. He heard Celery leave the glade, and then the sound of the river running it's course was the only sound Radish could immediately pick out.

"If... he doesn't like me..."

Radish thought about it. If the two met, and Marron just... didn't like him. Well, he could cope with that.

His fist clenched. Perhaps he couldn't.

"If... he didn't... like me..."  
Radish had an image in his mind of Marron saying 'I don't like you' and turning his back. This was followed by a 'WELL, FUCK YOU, PRETTYBOY!!!' and an explosive fire attack... Radish growled. He didn't want to have to kill Marron, but Celery was right, it _was_ an unsure business, and if Marron didn't like him, then that was that. Boom.

Radish leant back on the bank, idly kicking his feet in the water to feel the current against them.

"What could I do... could I... make him mine anyway?"

Radish thought about all the times he'd taken Celery. Celery was Celery and didn't mind, even so, Radish _did_ get quite rough on occasion. Not that Celery minded, but... would Marron mind?

The idea didn't really appeal to Radish. The thought of that calm face that'd just been so... _calm... those eyes... thinking of those eyes looking at him in disgust and with hatred... Radish didn't want that to happen. He put the idea to the back of his mind as a last-ditch plan, and left it at that._

"Oniisama's unsure, and... I'm unsure... if only there was some way to make us more sure..."

Radish just stared silently at the river in front of him for a few moments, not really looking at the river at all. In his mind, all he could think of was of Marron, and of the uncertainty he felt... he hadn't wanted anyone for so long, they just hadn't been anywhere near any other people for so long... and any desire Radish wanted fulfilled, Celery would fulfil them for him.

Radish wondered, for a few moments, what it was he really wanted, why he wanted to suddenly go after this guy they'd met... sex was a nice idea, sex would be good, but he could get that from his oniisama whenever he wanted it, so it wasn't like it was just that. Radish didn't know what it was, and that annoyed him. Why didn't he know? Why couldn't things be simple? Why couldn't it be something so simple as 'I want to fuck that guy'? What was there that was complicating things anyway? He wasn't sure.

He wondered how much longer Celery would be. He wondered what he'd do when Celery came back. If Celery had found Marron, or knew where he was, then Qeran could be disposed of, and the chase could begin. If Celery hadn't found him... Radish thought for a few moments. If he hadn't found him, then... what then?

Radish still didn't know. He pulled himself out of the river and sat on the bank for a few moments. His hair clung to his wet back... he looked around for any decent-sized twigs, and after gathering them for a short while, made himself a small fire to dry himself by.

He watched the flames dance. It was a calming sight, for Radish at least. The flames created light, and stayed contained to the area that Radish wished to keep them... he held out his hand, and watched the flame play shadows along his hand. Fire was... something calming to him. Fire clamed the lives of so many of his victims, almost all of them... it killed all those people because of him, because he'd summoned that power... he had the power, he loved that feeling.

He looked over at the river. Water extinguished flame in an instant... well, Radish knew spells to make flame carry along water, but that wasn't the point. Maybe it was. Maybe it'd make the place look prettier. Radish quietly chanted the spell, and pointed at the river; suddenly, the river seemed to leap alight with purple-blue flames... not hot, but just as deadly to touch. Deadly cold, perhaps? Radish wondered if that water-fire could count as true 'fire'... it was a fire of kinds, it stemmed from the same kind of magic, but it didn't have the same _feel_ to it somehow... there were flames, it burnt, but it wasn't the same as those magical leaping white-orange-yellow flickers of flame that Radish loved so much... Radish felt like he was a fire, and Celery was the river. Radish was certain of one thing, he was certain he wanted to go after Marron. He was certain, but Celery seemed just as certain that he didn't want to go after Marron... well, not exactly that; if Radish wanted to do something then Celery would follow him, but it didn't change the fact that Radish felt that Celery was really not happy with this venture.

That thought angered him slightly. Didn't his oniisama want him to be happy, or something? Marron was definitely something beautiful, Radish was pretty sure that, whatever he wanted to do with Marron, it'd make him happy. And his oniisama, the person he depended on, wanted to go against that?

"What kind of bastard is he, anyway? Why doesn't he want me to be happy? Fuckin'... fuckin' oniisama... that BASTARD!! Why can't he just want me to be HAPPY? DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM AND FUCK HIM TO HELL!!! ARGH!!"  
Radish leapt to his feet, suddenly frustrated. What did Celery have against him, anyway? He extinguished the small fire with a wave of his hand; it was too small, it didn't have enough power, it was no longer a comfort to him. Fire... he wanted _more_ of it, more flames, bigger... Qeran couldn't be destroyed, there was a possibility that those Sorcerer Hunters might still be there... however, the forest on the edge of Qeran was only a forest, after all; what did it matter if _that went up in flames?_

Radish smirked; it didn't.

Another wave of his hand, and suddenly, there was _fire_... not just the small crackling of a campfire, but the swift rush of a wave of flame, controlled by his hand... he sent the wave of flame to the trees on the other side of the river, the flames from his hand mingling with the river-flames for a few moments. They separated, the two kinds of flame not being compatible.

Radish remembered he was still naked, feeling the warmth of fire on his skin; he looked down and saw his clothes. He quickly pulled them on, laughing loudly as he saw the fire on the other side of the river; the flames rose above those of the river, the water-fire was so much more pathetic when compared to the beauty of _true fire..._

"HAH!! I don't CARE what oniisama says! I'll have him, I'll have him for my own! I'll MAKE him my own! He'll be mine, and he'll like me, no matter what! Oniisama's just talking BOLLOCKS, why WOULDN'T he like me? And if he doesn't like me, I, I, I'll MAKE him like me! YES!! Yes, that's IT!! I'll MAKE him like me!!"

The idea hit Radish suddenly, and once he'd thought of it, he couldn't work out why he hadn't thought of it before. He remembered how lost Celery had become when Radish had manipulated what his mind saw earlier on... Celery wasn't stupid, Radish was sure that Celery wouldn't let himself be totally lost in one of Radish's spells, but even so, he had been so extremely taken by Radish's magical power...

"If that was what it did to Celeoniisama, then... then..."

Radish laughed again, loud and not-quite-sane. He waved his hands, and fire set alight the trees next to and above him. Another whispered chant, and something almost seemed to appear in the flames... a picture, a memory?

Radish smiled fondly at the memory he saw in front of him; the end of the battle from earlier, when he'd ran to Marron, when he'd shaken him by the shoulders... the memory froze as Radish remembered Marron's eyes, his aura... the image seemed so beautiful surrounded by flames. The image couldn't be destroyed, the image _wouldn't be destroyed... the image, his determination, Marron... none of it would be destroyed..._

"I won't LET him be destroyed... I won't let anyone come between me and my goal!! I want him, I WANT HIM... AND I KNOW HOW TO GET HIM!! I WON'T LET ANYBODY STOP ME, NOT EVEN CELEONIISAMA!!"

Flames swirled and danced around, controlled and fed by Radish's intense insane power. He didn't care how much the forest burnt; he'd sorted out something inside himself, and that was the most important thing. He didn't care what Celery thought; he wouldn't even tell Celery of his plan. Let Celery be as surprised as the rest of them... let Marron come to him. He was ready.

****

The edge of Qeran was still quiet. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but even so, Carrot wished he knew what to say... still, sometimes there just wasn't anything to _say to Marron. It didn't matter, though. He was sure the silence wasn't due to any bitter feeling._

Suddenly, though, Marron _did_ talk.

"Niisan...?"

Marron sounded eversoslightly confused.

"Hm?"

Carrot noticed what it was that'd caused Marron's confusion; the river in front of them suddenly seemed to be alive with... fire? No, that couldn't be right, could it? Rivers didn't suddenly catch fire, did they?

Carrot looked at Marron, and then at the river.

"Marron, if I didn't know better, I'd say that that river was... on fire, almost... but... it _can't_ be!"

Marron leapt to his feet, an ofuda in hand. "That's no ordinary fire... niisan, be careful, don't go near it... if you do, then you might..."

"Hey, hey, you think I'm gonna go anywhere near that? I just wanna know what it is! Sure it's no ordinary fire... who the hell can make fire go on water? You sure that's even fire?!"

Marron nodded, frowning. "There are kinds of magic capable of that, niisan. The question is... who has that kind of power?

Carrot nervously licked his lips, "You even need to ask? Hey, M-Marron, it's not just here... look over there!"

Marron followed the point of Carrot's finger; the forests beyond the river were suddenly alight with bright orange flame... smoke trailed into the darkening night... Marron's face was grim, "I think we've found the Salt brothers."

Carrot nodded, taking a deep breath, "No kidding."

"OI, CARROT!"

Carrot and Marron heard Gateau's shout, and turned to face him; he ran towards them, looking more than a little panicked.

"Carrot, Carrot, have you seen that fire? And Marron's- oh... oh, hey, Marron."

Gateau's panic seemed to lift. "Ha ha, I thought you'd gone to sleep."

Marron just smiled wryly, "Not yet, Gateau. I wonder if the Misu sisters have seen it yet..."

"Yeah, well, if they haven't, they're blind. That is one damn big fire... no prizes to the person who guesses who caused it."

Carrot nodded, "Just what we were thinking. Should we go? I mean... well... _where should we go? Just 'cause there's a fire there doesn't mean we're gonna find them there, does it? They could be miles away... damn, is there anything we can do? Marron, can you do anything?"_

"I can try, niisan."

Marron took a few steps forward, and stood perfectly calmly near the edge of the river, as if dangerous purple flames weren't leaping closer to him with each passing moment.

Carrot and Gateau heard Marron chanting something near-inaudible, followed by "IKE... SEIRYUU!!"

The water-dragon flew forward with dangerous ferocity, but the flames in the river just seemed to allow it to pass through and dissipate into the area beyond. In the gap between flames that remained for a moment, the group could see fire edging forward from the forest to the grassland between the river and the forest...

Marron just growled in annoyance. Gateau shrugged, "I guess that's not how you deal with that kind of thing... Ca- Carrot?!"

Carrot was freaking out, running in circles around the lamp-post and bench.

"AAARGH,whaddawegonnadowhaddawegonnadoevenMarron'sattackdidn'tdoanythingtothatstuffohmygodthisplaceis  
gonnabesurroundedinfireandohmygodwhatthehellarewegonnadodoyouthinktheHazKnightsmightturnupandsaveus  
andanywaywhere'sChocolatandTiraohmygoddd..."

Gateau punched Carrot lightly in the head, "CALM DOWN!!"

Carrot fell to the floor, "Uhuu... whad'ya do THAT for?!"  
"You were totally freaking out! Get a grip! That fire won't get past the river, will it? Even though there's something freaky going on with the river there, I wouldn't think that fire like _that_ would cross a river... what do you think, Marron?"

Marron nodded in agreement, "There definitely seems to be two kinds of fire there... one kind of fire wouldn't be able to intermingle with the other, I'm sure of that."

Carrot looked up at Marron, then helped himself up against the bench, "Well, that's comforting, at least. So we're just trapped in the town instead... clever, I'll admit... surrounding the town in flames, then, then, then they'll blow the rest of the place up and WE'LL DIE..."

"NIISAN!!"

Carrot jumped slightly, startled at Marron's sudden anger. He blinked.

"Ma-Marron?"

Relief; Marron wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry, niisan. Didn't you tell me earlier that I had to have confidence? Let me tell you that now; have confidence, niisan. We've been in many perilous situations before, but we're still alive today, are we not? We survived those situations, we can survive this situation. We just have to be careful, but I'm sure that we'll come out of this situation just as we came out of all the others... right, niisan?"

Despite the surrounding fire, Marron seemed so _calm_... Marron ended with a happy smile, which, while seeming strange in such a situation, instilled some confidence in Carrot. He was slightly amazed.

"_Marron isn't worrying at all... jeez, and I'm supposed to be the older brother, here's HIM calming ME down... Ha ha, sorry, Marron. I was just getting a bit worked up, I guess. So, uh... how about we... we should find Tira and Chocolat first, make sure that they're okay."_

Gateau motioned to behind Carrot, "I don't think you need to worry about them, Carrot."

Carrot turned around, and noticed that Tira and Chocolat (in their dominatrix outfits) were running towards the group, "DARLING!" and "CARROT!" being yelled by the two of them.

Carrot just waved, "Yo, what's up?"

The Misu sisters seemed relieved.

"Darling, you're alright!"  
"Carrot, have you... well, obviously you've _seen that fire... it's all around the town by now, we saw it on the other side of town and thought we better tell you guys..."_

"... but it's here too... looks like we're surrounded."

Gateau cracked his knuckles, sighing loftily. "Ah well, I guess this is make it or break it time for Qeran, right? Maybe for us too. We should try and get out of here, hard as that might be... anyone got any ideas?"

Marron glanced at the floor.

"I can create a barrier with my ofuda, but... it wouldn't be enough for all of us, perhaps for me and one other person at best... it'd be better than nothing, but..."

Marron and the others were disturbed by a nearby cry, "THAT BASTARD!!"

Tira looked around, "That voice...!"

Celery emerged from one of the side streets, seeming surprised when he looked up and noticed the Sorcerer Hunters looking back at him. He blinked stupidly at them, before pointing a finger.

"You... you're..."

Chocolat was already pulling out her wire, "You're that Sorcerer from earlier, aren't you? You threatened Darling..."

Celery was already running towards the river, "Oh, shut up, that was only because magic guy here was going to kill my brother, we haven't got _time for this, we've got to get out of here!!"_

Carrot narrowed his eyes, "What are you saying..."

"Look, I know you guys want to kill me and my brother. Fine. We can fight when the time comes to it. For the time being, we just have to get out of here... looks like that stupid little brother of mine's gone psychotic again. I'm not saying 'let's be friends', but I'm sure you want to get out of this town just as much as I do, correct? He wasn't even going to attack the town until he was sure that you guys were out of it, I don't know what went wrong... some thought or something must have just _taken_ him, he gets like that sometimes... anyway. Stay close to me, the magic that Radish uses is generally only magic that I've given him... I should be able to nullify this."

The Sorcerer Hunters just watched in suspicion as Celery stood in front of the river, chanting some kind of magic spell. Tira glanced at the others.

"He said that Radish hadn't wanted to attack until... we were out of the town?"

Chocolat nodded, "Yeah, that's what he said..."

"Doesn't that strike you as being... a bit strange, oneesama?"

"It does... from earlier, he's got to know we want him dead..."

Gateau was as confused as everyone else, "Yeah... why not just take the opportunity and kill us while we're here?"

Celery turned to face the group, "Maybe he just wants to kill you while staring you in the face, I don't know. I've got a path through the fire up, let's go."

There was a moment's hesitation, Celery couldn't stop staring at Marron. That was the person his brother wanted... Marron looked back, then turned to the group.

"I think we can trust him..."

"You think?"

"Yes, niisan..."

"Well, if you're sure, then I trust you..."

With that, the group followed Celery over the river with his magic barrier-bridge, each keeping close to the one in front while wild flames danced all around them. The heat was almost unbearable, but the magic surrounding the group kept them breathing and at least vaguely protected.

Celery led the group, Carrot following behind him. Something occurred to Carrot.

"You said that Radish probably just want to kill us while looking at us or whatever... what... about you? Don't you want us dead too? Why didn't you just leave us to die?"

Celery glanced over his shoulder for a moment, arms spread in front of him as he kept control of the magic. He spoke stiffly, "Just because my brother's a psychotic pyromaniac with a penchant for murder doesn't mean that I am also... but he's my brother. I can't... I can't leave him."

Carrot just frowned, confused.

"Why don't you tell him to stop killing people, then?"

"I could no sooner tell my brother what to do as prevent the sun rising in the morning... he... won't listen to me. It's always been like that, though; even to me, he's unstoppable. At least being his brother means that I won't die..."

Chocolat's voice was heard from near the back of the line.

"What, Radish wouldn't want to kill you?"

"That's right."

"Then why did he set everything on fire while you were still in the town? Didn't he know you were there, or something?"

Celery just sighed, "I... I don't know. I really don't know. That's what I want to find out... he's close by, though. I can feel him."

Carrot put his arm up to shield his face despite Celery's barrier; the heat made sweat bead on his forehead, the barrier surrounding the group suddenly seemed amazingly claustrophobic... he glanced above; the area between him and the sky shimmered a slight green through the barrier's power, but... Carrot realised, he couldn't _see_ the sky... all he could see above him was the fire, and the smoke that came from that. He glanced behind him, he saw Marron through the corner of his eye; the sight relaxed him slightly. Marron'd seemed so sure that Celery could be trusted, and that seemed to be true so far. Carrot was somewhat nervous about being led into the centre of the inferno, though. What kind of shelter would be there from the flames? How could Radish even be in there? Carrot supposed he had a barrier much like Celery's barrier, perhaps. Carrot felt nervous, not only for him, but for the others... if something went wrong and he died, okay, but he felt bad that the others would be there too... he dropped in his step a little, remaining close to Marron. He felt safe in the knowledge that if something _did happen to Celery's barrier, then at least Marron could protect him._

Marron seemed to notice Carrot's drop in pace, "Niisan, try to keep up with Celery."

"Oh? Oh, uh, yeah... sorry, it's just a bit... well..."

Marron just nodded, "I know what you mean, niisan. Don't worry, it'll be over soon, hopefully..."

Carrot just made a vague noise of acknowledgement in approval.

Celery led them along the path of the river, more or less. They passed burning grasslands and burning trees, Celery always keeping an eye out for his brother, an ear out for his laugh, anything, just any sign that his brother was still around in the burning forest... Celery scowled slightly, he knew his brother could be stupid at times, but... to start a fire in a forest of that magnitude? That was just idiotic. What kind of thoughts could have passed through his brother's mind? Celery had no idea; he felt at a loss, until he saw... something... he was sure there was something in the flames, a flash of blue, something like that... the noise from the fire was loud, but Celery tried a shout anyway.

"RADISH?! RADISH, ARE YOU THERE?"

Celery felt something in his mind saying that yes, Radish was there. A feeling that Radish pressed into his mind, an assurance... Celery doubted that mind-control magic was supposed to be used for telepathic purposes, but it was a way of getting what he thought into his brother's mind, and there wasn't any harm in that, Celery supposed.

"_I'm here, oniisama... what are you doing here?!"_

"_I could ask you the same thing, Radish... what the hell were you thinking? This forest... this whole forest is up in flames, the fire's surrounding the whole of Qeran... I thought you were going to wait until you knew that Marron was safe before blowing the place up!!"_

There was a pause.

"_Radish?"_

"_I had a great idea, oniisama. I couldn't hold back, the fire, the flames... it expressed what I felt perfectly!"_

"_Oh, I'm sure. That doesn't stop the fact that we're in danger!"_

Another pause; Celery looked around, trying to locate Radish; he was sure his brother was nearby, but he couldn't quite see him...

Carrot prodded Celery's back, "Why've we stopped?"

"Radish is here... I'm talking to him through... through telepathy." Celery thought that the premise of the magic and how they were using it might be a little hard to quickly explain to someone in such a situation.

Celery felt Radish's presence again, "_We're in danger? How? I trust you didn't wander into the fire without a barrier up... no, you wouldn't be speaking to me right now if you had..._"

"_I'm not the only one here, Radish."  
"_Celeoniisama?_"_

"_When I was in Qeran, I happened to run into those Sorcerer Hunters... I found Marron. I brought him and the others with me, I don't know what you want to do now, but... they're here if you want them, otouto."_

"_You shoulda just killed the others, oniisama... well, while we're all together... help me here, I want to create a bigger barrier for all of us to be in but I need oniisama's power to do that..."_

Celery nodded, more to himself than anyone else.

"_Of course, otouto... where are you? I'm... well, I'm surrounded by fire..."_

"_Wait, oniisama. Stay where you are, I'll find you."_

"_Alright."_

Celery folded his arms, turning around to face the others.

"Radish is going to find us and create a larger barrier for us to be under... he needs my help for that, though. I'm just waiting for him to find us."

Tira tapped her foot impatiently, feeling the uncomfortable feeling of her black leather absorbing the fire's light and heat. She had a feeling she'd have marks when she took _this outfit off._

"Why does he need your help for that?"

Celery smiled vaguely, "My brother is not quite as adept at using magic as I am... he has the basics, but most of his power is channelled through me somehow. It goes from our world through me into his body then out of his hands, if you see what I mean," his smile deepened. "We're inseparable like that."

Gateau smirked, "A bond between brothers, huh? You should have a chat with Marron here sometime about that."

Marron turned around, glaring slightly... blushing slightly?

"Gateau!"

"Heh, well, it's true."

Celery eyed Marron curiously.

"Your brother is... important to you?"

"More than anything."

There was a pause. It wasn't anything that the rest of the group didn't already know, but Marron spoke with such serious assurance...

Celery was stopped in his thoughts by Radish appearing; the fire appeared to part, he was surrounded by a blue barrier, much like Celery's green.

"_So, oniisama... you did bring them."_

"_Would I lie to you?"_

"_No, no... anyway. Come here..."_

Radish reached out, his barrier merging with Celery's barrier. He put his arms to Celery's shoulders then stepped close, pressing his forehead to his brother.

Carrot raised an eyebrow, "I always wondered what those triangle things were for..."

"Hush, niisan. They're concentrating."

"Uhuh..."

The Sorcerer Hunters watched as Celery and Radish continued with their spellcasting. Sure enough, the barrier seemed to expand from around them, creating a dome-like area around them that went to encapsulate the glade the group stood in; once this was created, Radish stepped back and faced the Sorcerer Hunters, smirking his usual smirk.

"_Oniisama, I want to try and separate Marron from the rest of them. At some point, do you think we could drop the barriers?"_

"_Radish, if we do that, we'll die too, don't be stupid!"_

"_No, I mean... a barrier around me and Marron so I can... yeah, and you and... well, you. And those others, if you feel like saving them. I don't care if they live or die, myself."_

Celery said nothing, stepping aside as Radish looked at the Sorcerer Hunters.

"Yo. Like my little inferno?"

Gateau's fists clenched, "You _IDIOT_, setting fire to such a big place... this whole area's gonna go up in smoke, this forest and the town both!"

"You think I don't know that? Anyway, be quiet a moment, I want to find something out from you guys."

Radish turned his attention to Carrot, "So, what's your name?"

"Uh... Carrot Glacé..."

Radish spoke, but while he spoke out loud, he also spoke to Carrot's mind.

"_Who's the most important person to you?"_

Radish felt an image back of the rest of the group. He narrowed his eyes, "_But... THE most important person to you? Someone you want to protect and care for, someone you love... isn't your brother important to you?"_

Radish felt Carrot's mind's reply, or the thoughts that it associated with what Radish was asking him. The whole group was important to him, but Marron especially so. Of course Marron was important to him; he was Carrot's little brother, and no-one else quite meant to Carrot what Marron did... Radish nodded, cutting off Carrot's mind's thoughts, having got what he wanted from them.

He turned his attention to Tira, "And you?"

"Tira Misu..."

"_And who's the most important person to you? The person you love..."_

Almost immediately, Radish felt an image of Carrot in his mind. Fair enough, he thought as he moved on.

"You?"

"Chocolat Misu."

"_Who do YOU love?"_

Again, Radish immediately saw an image of Carrot. He frowned, "_He's the person you love?"_

The image of Carrot burnt stronger in Radish's mind; she obviously loved Carrot too, strange as it seemed to Radish. He wondered if maybe he was going after the wrong Glacé brother; maybe there was something about Carrot he was missing out on?

That thought held in his mind as he came to Marron, who was standing next to Chocolat.

He paused for a moment, just _looking_ at Marron. Exactly the same as that first meeting, but given the time that Radish had spent thinking about him since then... it was like returning to somewhere familiar, and Radish relished the thought.

He felt Celery's thoughts in his mind, "_Hurry up with it_."

"_Yes, yes..."_

Radish turned his thoughts to Marron, "_And... who's... the person you love the most?_"

He froze as he felt the now familiar image of Carrot in his mind. What?!

Well, they were brothers. Obviously they were close. Radish supposed his mental grilling wasn't as clear as it could be; he rephrased the question. "_You love him because he's your brother, but... who's the person you LOVE love? Is there anyone you love, like, romantically?"_

As with Chocolat, Radish felt the image of Carrot almost burning in his mind; he managed to restrain himself from turning around and randomly hitting Carrot in the head. Instead, he busied himself with quickly questioning Marron as he slowly stepped in Gateau's direction.

"_You love your brother... romantically?"_

Radish felt that yes, Marron did. He felt a kind of weight in his chest at that; so there _was someone Marron liked... loved... Radish thought about not warning Celery about taking the barrier down; he'd kill the others, especially Carrot, and take Marron for himself, most definitely..._

This was vital; Radish tried to keep his rising anger in check as he stood in front of Gateau.

"And... and you?"  
"Gateau Mocha."  
"_I guess the person you love most is Carrot too, huh?_"

Radish saw an image of the group again, and of a girl who wasn't in the group; Radish wondered who it was, and was told by Gateau's mind that it was his sister, Eclair.

"_Who's the person you love romantically, though?"_

Marron's image was suddenly flooding Radish's mind. Pictures and images of memories carefully stored flowed into him from Gateau like a river that broke it's banks; at seeing the initial feeling of Marron, Radish wanted _more, this person obviously had thoughts and memories of Marron... Radish suddenly felt so much. Marron on the road on the latest mission... Marron's sweet sleeping face... Marron at the hot springs the Sorcerer Hunters had visited that one time... Marron, so intense in battle... Marron, so concerned for his brother... his brother... always so concerned for his brother... Marron, why is it always Carrot? Look at me, Marron. Look at me and see that maybe I could love you too. I know you love him, he's your brother, but I'm different to him, I'm different to him but I love you, so, please, could you just look at me for once? Marron... Marron, please. Please... please. Marron. I love you. Marron. Please realise. Look at me. No, not at him. Just me. Look at me. I love you. Love me. Marron. I want you. I love you. I love you. Marron. Marron. I love you. I want you. I love you. Marron._

Radish stepped back with a cry; suddenly, so many images and feelings had entered his mind... like an unstoppable flood, something Radish had been totally unprepared for; he fell to a kneel, clutching his forehead; even the barrier around them wavered momentarily, the roaring of the fire seeming more intense for that moment... Celery ran to Radish's side, arms around his shoulders.

"Otouto! Otouto, o-otouto... what happened? Are you alright? Do you need me to power the barrier up? What happened?"

"I... I'll be alright..."

"_Tell me what happened, please?"_

"_Shit... in that guy's head, it's... holy fuck, it's just like... a never-ending stream of MARRON... it just TOTALLY threw me, I looked in his mind for who he loved, asked his mind who he loved, and... fuck, it was just... like... suddenly it attacked me almost, just... fuck, that was... fuck, I can't even explain it, it was just so suddenly... shit, oniisama, he's in love with Marron, what should I do?"_

Celery stood up, "_You looked into his mind to see who he loved?_"

"_All of them I did..."_

"_And what did Marron's mind say?"_

A slight pause, Radish dusted himself down.

"_His brother. Carrot. The scrawny dude. He doesn't just love his brother. He's IN love with his brother, or so it'd seem.."_

Radish looked up to note Celery's reaction; his eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing.

"_I suppose we'd be hypocrites to be shocked at that."_

"_I know... do you still want to save them? Oniisama, if you do, this is your last chance. I don't want to risk him being near them any longer... "_

"_Do you want to kill them all? If you want them to die, then I'll leave them..."_

"_I already said, I don't care about them, as long as Marron's okay."_

Celery had a feeling that Radish _did_ want them dead; Carrot and Gateau at least. Carrot was the person who Marron loved, and Gateau... Celery was curious, he almost wanted to look into Gateau's mind for himself to see what it was like, but felt warning at the reaction it'd had on his brother... he decided against that, and decided on something else.

"_Otouto, you don't want them to live, do you?"  
"_I don't care. Anyway, I'm gonna drop the barrier now, keep yours up in three... two... one..._"_

Suddenly, several things happened at once; Radish dropped his half of the barrier, reducing it to around him, and around Marron, who he'd moved to stand beside; Celery had done the same, his barrier surrounding him and removing him from sight of the others. Marron realised after a second or two of the situation; he was safe, but the others? Sudden blind panic seized him.

"Nii... niisan... NIISAN!! NIISAN, NIISAN... GATEAU! TIRA! CHOCOLAT!! ... NIISAN!!"

He went to run outside of the barrier in whatever futile attempt he could make to save any of them, to save his niisan, but was stopped by Radish's hands on his shoulders; he fought against them, Radish just snarled, "If you go out of the barrier, you'll die..."

There was a 'shing' sound; Radish let Marron go, and he hit against the now solid wall of the barrier.

"Idiot, do you want to kill yourself or what?"

Marron fell against the barrier, his breath coming in gasps. The blazing fire was visible through the opacity of the barrier; nothing other than that could be seen. Not Celery, not Carrot, not anyone else. Marron turned around to face Radish, immeasurable hatred on his face, in his voice .

"You... you _killed... niisan..." Marron couldn't see any way how someone, anyone, not even his brother, could survive unprotected in such an inferno... Marron's mind wondered about magic; Carrot could survive magic, Carrot could absorb magic, Carrot could turn beast form and kill Radish without a second thought. There was a brief pause; Radish just stared at Marron, who glared back. Part of him hoped desperately that, any second soon, he'd hear his brother's bestial growls and see the beast hovering above the flames, powerful and unstoppable. The Misu sisters would be on-hand to subdue him back to his human form. Any moment now, that'd happen. Any moment... any moment soon... now... n-... _now_..._

It didn't.

Radish just shrugged, "Hey, I got Celery to let down the barrier too, don't just blame me, blame him too 'cause he's just at fault as me. Anyway, you're safe, so... can't you just be happy you're alive? I could have let you burn too, but-"

At that point, Marron leapt at Radish, suddenly pinning him to the floor; Radish just blinked up at Marron, feeling the collar of his shirt pulled by Marron's hands.

"Hey... what's... you got tears in your eyes..."

"I _can't forgive you... you __killed niisan... you killed niisan... you... you let him burn, and..."_

On that sentence, a wave of shuddering sobs suddenly overtook Marron. Radish felt something new; he felt guilt. He realised that he'd wanted to get rid of the people close to Marron, but... he hadn't thought that it'd have _this reaction..._

He wondered how he hadn't thought of it; of _course_ Marron would be upset at that. Marron fell back a little, his hands over his face. Radish reached out for Marron's shoulder, but Marron shook his shoulder away, "Don't _touch_ me..."

Radish didn't know what to say. He remembered his prior plan, but it seemed somehow unimportant at seeing that _sadness_... he hadn't wanted Marron to look at him with anger or hatred, but... he _had... he __was..._

Marron tried to compose himself, looking Radish in the eyes, tight-lipped and serious.

"Let me out of this barrier." Even if he was dead, Marron wanted to find his brother. More than anything, he wanted to be with his brother.

"You- you'll die!!"

"I know."

Radish frowned, "How can you say that so easily?!"

"I can easily say it to the person who murdered the four most important people to me without caring. You didn't care about killing them, so... kill me too. Without... without them, I... without niisan..."

"_Do you really want to die?"_

Radish was numbed slightly by the response; yes, Marron did want to die. The idea of dying scared him slightly, but not as much as the alternative did.

Radish just stared at Marron, almost unsure of what to do.

"_O... Oniisama, he wants to die..."_

"_What?"_

"_He... he's angry because I killed everyone... because I killed his niisan... and... and... he wants me to let the barrier away from him, he wants me to let him die, and I looked into his mind, and he wants to die there too, oniisama, he'd rather die than live after what happened to Carrot, what do I do?!"_

"_Didn't you plan for this in your ohso brilliant plan? I'm guessing you don't want to kill him, so... do you remember the sleeping spells I taught you earlier on in the year? Use any one of them, and maybe we can take him somewhere a little less, well, on fire."_

Radish noticed a change in Marron; he seemed suddenly calmer.

"You killed niisan... you won't let me die... and I can't forgive you for what you did... I'll kill you myself, Radish Salt. For what you did to niisan, I'll kill you."

"You speak so calmly about that..."

Radish watched as Marron raised his fingers to his face, closing his eyes, chanting slowly, softly. Radish panicked; he was really going to kill the two of them, and he wasn't wasting any time... once Radish died, the barrier would be nullified. Radish leapt onto Marron, "I don't want to die yet!"

He almost headbutted Marron in his desperation to get his forehead as close to Marron as he could. Marron didn't have a contrary triangle on his head, but even so... Marron was strong, pushing at Radish's shoulders, "You don't deserve to LIVE..."

"Yeah, but you don't deserve to die either! _Sleep, Marron. Sleep deeply and please don't dream about this._"

Radish felt the barrier waver around the two of them; it was hard to keep up one powerful spell while casting another... suddenly, he felt the support of another power.

"_I'll make him sleep, otouto. You keep that shield up, keep yourself safe."_

Radish let go of Marron, who groaned in a state of sudden half-sleep; Celery appeared into the barrier, touching his fingers to Marron's forehead, finishing the spell that Radish couldn't complete; Marron fell to the floor, finally in a deep sleep.

Celery just stared at Radish for a moment, "I really, _really_ hope you know what you're doing..."

"You'd think I woulda been happier now... I mean, we got rid of those Sorcerer Hunters, we got Marron... but somehow I'm not happy..."

"Maybe my little brother has a conscience after all... anyway. Were we going to take him somewhere, or...?"

"Where should we take him?"

Celery shrugged, "Our home, as I said, is not too far away from here. We could take him there."

"Yes, that's perfect... c'mon, let's go. Help me carry him?"

A nod, "Of course, otouto." 


	4. Battle's Aftermath, Renewed Hope

~Chapter 2~

"... uhh... uuuh..."

Carrot blinked his eyes open, feeling disjointed. He opened his eyes to... somewhere that seemed light. A little too bright. His mind took a step back, and he remembered the fire... had he died? Was this the afterlife?

He sat up, and, at seeing Big Mama and Dota, he realised where he was; not the afterlife, but Eden, the main branch of the Stella Church. Second best thing.

He scratched his head, "I... what... what happened?"

Dota rushed to the group, who were arranged in an unceremonious heap on the floor in front of Big Mama. Her hands were clenched together, and her wings fluttered nervously.

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm so happy you guys are safe! We were just, well, we were just sitting here, then Mama got this _feeling_, and we looked, and we saw what was happening, and... oh man, you guys almost got killed! We almost thought you guys were goners, I was so worried, but Mama managed to stay calm and she managed to transport you guys here... do you feel okay?"

"A little weird, but okay... man, that Radish dude is one freaking maniac, though. He did this weird thing to my head I think, he looked at me and it tickled, it was weird. Didn't think brains were made to be tickled. Jeez... thanks, Mama. I can think of many better ways to die than, y'know, burning to death."

Big Mama looked strangely sad, just nodding to Carrot in response.

Chocolat and Tira then woke up, blinking their eyes open and realising where they were, Gateau following suit. There were a few moments of silent realization and looking around at each other and smiling at how wonderful it was that they'd managed to cheat death for the umpteenth time, until the group seemed to realise something all at around the same time.

They silently stared at each other, it was Gateau who eventually voiced what was on everyone's mind.

"Where's... Marron?"

An uncomfortable silence; Carrot turned to Big Mama, nervous worry on his face.

"M-Mama? Mama, where's Marron?"

Big Mama was met by five pairs of questioning eyes; she looked away, the sadness on her children's faces wasn't something easy to stare in the eye of.

"Marron... could not be rescued."

The mood seemed to abruptly change in the room as Big Mama said that; from uncertainty it dropped to sudden hopelessness; Carrot just stood there, numbed, un-moving... the other three had still been on the floor from where they'd been rescued; Tira put a hand to her mouth, her muffled "Marron-chan..." spurring a choked sound from her sister.

Gateau was in a similar state to Carrot, not wanting to believe what Big Mama had just told them. He looked up at her, his voice shaking.

"... he... couldn't be rescued? You mean, he wouldn't let you or something, or...?"

Big Mama stood up, turning away from the others; her voice was similarly strained.

"I'm sorry, my children... I've failed you."

Big Mama walked out of one of the side doors, followed by Dota crying "Mama! Mama? Ma.. Mama!"... the rest of them just remained motionless, Carrot dropping his head, his eyes closed. Chocolat looked up at him, "Darling?"

"I... I... I wanna go to my room."

"Darling, I'll come with you, I-"

Carrot stood in the doorway, looking over his shoulder with an empty look in his eyes.

"I'd rather be alone, Chocolat."

"Da... Darling..."

Chocolat didn't argue, unsure of what to do; she couldn't think of anything to say, and so let Carrot go. She'd extended her hand to Carrot, but let it fall once Carrot left.

Chocolat heard Gateau stand up, and turned to look at him, "Gateau?"

He was silent.

"Gateau, are... are you okay?" She knew that he wasn't, but didn't know what else to ask.

Gateau didn't say anything, just wordlessly heading through the doorway that Carrot had gone through. Tira sighed loudly, attracting Chocolat's attention.

"Marron-chan's... gone, then..."

Chocolat nodded slightly, "I... I guess so..."

Tira knelt there silently; Chocolat stood up with a sigh, walking a little closer to her sister, putting her hand on Tira's shoulder. Tira looked up, Chocolat could see Tira's tearful eyes behind her large glasses. Chocolat gently removed Tira's glasses and folded them up, helping Tira up with a hand. Tira's eyes seemed to wobble with tears for a moment, before she launched herself at her oneesama, crying suddenly; this surprised Chocolat, but it was something she expected. Chocolat felt tearful herself, but... she felt sad that she couldn't help Carrot or Gateau, so... maybe trying to be strong for Tira would be a better option. Or at least be someone she could cry on.

Chocolat sighed, rubbing Tira's back with one hand, holding her glasses in the other. They stood like that for a short while, Tira's cries seeming to echo in the tall-ceilinged hall... Chocolat let herself cry with her sister for those few moments, before gently hugging Tira to her, "Maybe we should go to our room..."

"Y... yes..."

Chocolat nodded, and the two of them turned around to go down the corridor that lead to their bedrooms.

Tira separated herself from Chocolat once they were walking, hugging herself tightly. The two were silent for a while, but Tira was eventually the first person to speak.

"... I feel bad for Carrot..."

Chocolat nodded, "I, I know... I know he said he wanted to be alone and everything, but part of me wants to check that he's okay... I don't think he should be alone right now..."

"Maybe just for a little while, let him think about... things... I agree though, oneesama... perhaps we should check on him in a little while..."

Chocolat stifled a yawn, she felt so suddenly tired...

"Tira! Chocolat!"

The Misu sisters looked up at that call; Eclair was running towards them from the direction of the bedrooms. Chocolat didn't smile, but she seemed to relax for seeing Eclair.

"Oh, Eclair... hi."

"Hi... look, do either of you guys know what's wrong? Gateau came in, he just won't stop crying... it's really weird, I've never seen him like that before! I kept asking him what was wrong, but he couldn't even speak, he was so choked up... it was a bit creepy, I thought I should maybe find out what happened from someone else..." Eclair seemed to notice the looks on Tira and Chocolat's faces. She frowned slightly, "Did... something bad happen?"

Chocolat sighed heavily, half-spinning on her heel, and leaning against the wall. "You could say that."

A pause, Eclair looked from Tira, to Chocolat, to Tira, to Chocolat again. Neither said anything, Eclair waved her arms in frustration.

"Well, is somebody gonna tell me what happened, or what?"

Chocolat closed her eyes, "Marron died."

Eclair froze.

"Wha.. what?!"

"Marron died. We were chasing after a Sorcerer, who'd set up this massive inferno... there was a shield around us all, and suddenly it let out, I guess... all I remember is that one moment, we were under the barrier... then it suddenly got really hot for just a moment as it dropped, then my mind's just a blank... after that, all I remember is waking up in Eden. That was when we realised it, he was gone."

Eclair stood silently, listening with respect as Chocolat spoke. She nodded throughout, sighing once Chocolat became silent.

"Oh, god... Marron... he...? I- I'm sorry, I didn't realise... I... I guess that's what was getting to oniichan, then. Damn... I don't know _what'll make him feel better now... if anything..."_

Tira looked up, looking slightly confused.

"What do you mean? W-well, no, I mean... of course Gateau's going to be upset, we're all upset, but you sound like... it's something else..."

Eclair bit her lip, wondering if she said too much. Her eyes dipped to the floor for a moment before she looked up, letting her body relax a fraction. "Where were you going?"

"Huh? We were going to our room..."

"Oh, okay then. I'll come with you, I'll tell you guys once we get there. It's not something I should really discuss in corridors, you know?"

Tira and Chocolat nodded, curiosity burning deeper than sadness for a few moments. The girls reached the Misu bedroom, Chocolat opened the door, let the others in, then took a running jump onto the bed. Tira followed her, sitting next to where Chocolat lay; Eclair closed the door then just perched herself on the edge of the bed, turning to face over her shoulder to speak to Chocolat and Tira.

"Oniichan really loved Marron. Did he get to... I mean... did they even speak before he died?"

Chocolat looked sympathetic, thinking of Gateau. "Really loved him?"

Eclair nodded, "Y-yeah... he probably wouldn't want me just _telling people, but it's a bit late now... I mean, there's no risk of... of Marron finding out..."_

Eclair sounded progressively sadder as she spoke, as if the events of the day were truly starting to dawn upon her. She looked at a random point on the bed, lost in thought for a moment. The silence eventually managed to snap her back into speaking, she looked up to see the Misu sisters in similar positions.

"... I know he wouldn't have known to say anything, but did oniichan get to... did Marron... I..."

Chocolat leant back against the headboard of the bed, leaning her arms against it. "Eclair, we didn't even know Marron was gone until we got back to Eden. I don't know if they saw each other during the mission or what, but... not before... that..."

"I see... I wish I could do something! He'll be going on about how he always wanted to say something and now it's too late... not that I mind him going on, it's just that I hate to see him sad, you know what I mean? Marron made him so happy and so sad, I always wanted something to happen just to see oniichan smile and have Marron smile back, it would have made him so happy! He spent quite some time angsting about Marron, let me tell you..."

"I can't quite picture Gateau-chan like that..."

Chocolat waved her hand, "Well, there _was_ how we saw him just then... he didn't even say anything to me, I asked how he was, but he didn't say anything..."

Eclair nodded, standing up. "He probably couldn't speak for wanting to cry... maybe I should get back to him now I know what happened, make sure he's okay. Well, try and make him as okay as possible, even if it's not much... you guys gonna check on Carrot? How... how's he taking it?"

Eclair was standing by the door now; Chocolat looked down a little, "He said he wanted to be alone, so... we thought we'd let him be alone for a little while, then we'd go see him, 'cause no-one should really be left alone in a situation like _that..."_

The doorhandle clicked as Eclair went to open it, nodding at Chocolat, "That makes sense. Well, I should really go now... I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Tira and Chocolat nodded at Eclair as she quietly left the room.

Another silence, another time of people not knowing what to say; Tira felt an arm around her shoulders, she looked down to see Chocolat hugged against her.

"Oneesama?"

"I wonder what Darling's thinking and feeling right now? He's just lost his little brother... if... if I'd lost my little sister, then I... I..."

Chocolat's voice wavered; Tira put a finger to Chocolat's lips, "Oneesama, don't say it if it makes you cry..."

"Tira, it could just as easily have been you! Or me, or Gateau, or Darling... or any of us! It just happened to be Marron... I wish it hadn't happened at all, though. I don't know what Carrot or Gateau're gonna do now... or us... I feel sad, but... to them, it was something so much deeper than what we feel..."  
Tira nodded, "Marron-chan's like a brother to us, isn't- ... wasn't he?"  
"Yeah, but... you saw how he used to get around Carrot, always protecting him and stuff... he never said anything, but I'm sure Darling appreciated it. Even if we were getting mad at Darling, Marron'd always be kind to him... damn, I want to go right away..."

Chocolat made to leave, but was stopped momentarily by Tira's hand on her arm.

"Oneesama... maybe a little longer."

"Tira?"

Tira's voice was a little quieter, "I'd rather we stayed here like this for a little longer... I don't know what I'd say to Carrot, but I feel safe with oneesama..."

Tira trailed off, as if she was unsure as to what she wanted to say. Chocolat just climbed onto the bed again, understanding what Tira meant. She replaced the arm around Tira's shoulders, "Sure, maybe just for a little longer."

Outside of the room, Gateau walked past; Eclair was back in their room. She'd went in and told Gateau that she knew what'd happened and that she was sorry, but after saying that she was sorry and really really sorry, she hadn't seemed to have known what to say; Gateau didn't blame her. After days and nights of such constant feelings suddenly ending up like _that_... Gateau just said that he appreciated her concern and that he was going to go on a little walk; she'd asked him where, he'd shrugged, not saying anything to her. He knew where he was going, though; he was going to see Carrot.

Gateau reached Carrot's room, his heart feeling heavy as he knocked on the door.

No reply.

Gateau thought about trying the door-handle, but thought about how that might seem a little rude... he knocked again, a little harder this time.

"Ca... Carrot? Are you there?" He obviously was, Gateau thought... still, it might spur some kind of reaction.

It didn't.

"Carrot, if you're there... say something, please?"

He didn't.

Gateau sighed, more than anyone else in Eden at that moment, he wanted to see Carrot. Carrot was Marron's brother, Gateau thought that he might understand the loss he felt slightly more keenly than the Misu sisters or Dota might.

He opened the door, prepared to feel the door fight against him, but he realised that Carrot hadn't locked the door; it opened. He walked in, shutting it carefully behind him. He glanced around the room; Carrot wasn't immediately visible, but the human-shaped lump underneath the covers of Carrot's bed was enough to tell Gateau where Carrot was.

Gateau walked over and prodded the Carrot-shaped lump.

"Carrot?"

A silence, then Carrot's voice, barely audible, but still _there_.

"Gateau... why?"

"Huh?"

Another pause. Carrot threw the covers away from around his head. He was lying on his side, staring straight forward, speaking to Gateau without looking at him.

"Why? Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been me? He... was always looking out for me, always protecting me, and that's not fair, it shoulda been the other way around, I shoulda been looking out for him, I shoulda been protecting him, but instead I just acted like a moron and barely let him know I noticed all his selfless crap..."

Gateau went to sit on the bed opposite to Carrot's own, but was prevented by Carrot.

"D-don't sit there."

Gateau gave Carrot a confused look. Carrot just glared back evenly, "Marron's bed."

Gateau 'oh'ed, standing up again, respecting the significance. He paced around for a few moments, listening in case Carrot wanted to say anything. In the end, he sat himself at the foot of Carrot's bed. Carrot sat up, the bedsheets bunching around him.

Gateau turned to his side so that he could face Carrot. Carrot didn't say anything, but Gateau almost wanted to cry again when he saw an object where Carrot'd been lying; he'd been sitting there with one of Marron's robes. That gesture seemed so _sad to Gateau, but he managed to compose himself as much as he felt he needed to in Carrot's presence. He felt like he'd almost cried himself out in his exposure to Eclair earlier, all he felt now was... just empty._

"Was there... anything you wanted to say?"

Carrot just shrugged, "Is there anything _to_ say?"

Gateau just blinked at Carrot, then looked down. "I guess not."

"Uhuh..."

Carrot shifted around on the bed a little, lying down, reaching to wrap his fingers between the fabric of the robe beside him. He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes narrowed. He let the silence reign in the room for a little longer before quietly speaking... he didn't doubt that Gateau could hear him, and he didn't feel in the mood for speaking full-force.

"He didn't deserve it. He sure as hell didn't deserve it."

"That's the truth..."

"I keep trying to get it out of my head but I can't... did it... do you think... do you think it hurt? That huge fire, and he was... he was _out_ in it... how long would it take to... you know?"

Carrot curled up on himself, hugging his legs to his chest through the sheeting. Gateau looked up when he heard Carrot's voice strained with choked emotion.

"I _can't stop thinking about it... I __can't... I wish I could, I wish I could just sit here and remember him as he was... but just thinking of how we were so close to that fire... I keep wondering... what was it __like in that fire? Did it hurt too much? He didn't deserve that kind of thing. Never. Made me wince in battle whenever he got hit 'cause he wanted to protect me, or he wore himself out doing some kooky magic spell to protect us all... mainly to protect _me_... and I couldn't even do anything..."_

Gateau nodded, "I know, I know... if it's any consolation, none of us could do anything, could we? We didn't even know what happened until we were back at Eden, and by then, I... I guess it was... over..."

"Uhuhn..."

Carrot let out a deep, shuddering sigh. Gateau looked at him with tearful sympathy, but Carrot didn't even meet Gateau's gaze. Still staring away, he just looked to some point on the other side of the room, his eyes seeming _blank almost._

"I... know whatcha mean about him not deserving it, though. He was the kindest person I knew, anyway..."

"Yeah, but... I don't wanna sound harsh, Gateau, so don't think I mean it like that, but... _you're not the person he was always so selflessly protecting! He woulda given his own life in an instant if he knew it meant I'd be safe, he was always just so... he was always so __like that... I taught him to be strong, and holy crap, he became strong... then he just seemed to blossom, y'know? Suddenly he was beautiful and powerful and everything, and I was just his big brother who couldn't really _do_ anything anymore, but he still never stopped loving me..."_

Gateau spoke with slightly more bitterness than he meant to, "At least he _loved you."_

Carrot looked at Gateau at that point. Gateau felt a slight stab at Carrot's look; he looked so wide-eyed, so curious... something like _that_ had happened, and Gateau'd snapped at him... he just sighed.

"... s-sorry..."

"No, I... it's okay... but... you... I know you liked him and all..."

Gateau stood up and walked over to stand next to the window.

"Yeah, well. Not like it matters now or anything, does it? Marron won't know I loved him..."

Carrot's voice was quiet, "You... did, then?"

A nod. Gateau closed his eyes.

"Gateau... I'm sorry, I never knew..."

"That's the point, no-one did. Well, Eclair did. No-one else, though. Not least Marron. I always flirted with him and stuff, but that was just fun, y'know? I thought that anything else could wait until a more serious time... I don't know, maybe one time we'd be on a mission, and you guys would all be asleep, and I'd say to him I had something to say but I'd rather tell him alone, and..."

Gateau stopped himself.

"... it's too late now. I never got to say anything. I know it sounds stupid, but... I can't quite believe it happened, y'know? He was _alive_, Carrot... he was alive, and he was there, and now he's not, and I just feel disjointed between then and now... keep thinking he's gonna walk in here and laugh at the joke he pulled on us all."

Carrot nodded, "I know, I know... Marron wasn't the kind to play jokes, though."

"No..."

The two dropped into a nostalgic silence as they thought about just what it was they'd lost. Carrot eventually sighed, "Gateau, I'm not trying to push you out or anything, but I kinda wanna sleep now... I feel really tired, drained, y'know?"

Gateau walked over to the door, "Yeah, I know. I feel a bit like that too... I'll go try to get some sleep too, maybe that'll stop Eclair worrying so much if I'm quiet and calm. Just hope I don't cry in my sleep or something. Who knows, it might look better in the morning..."

"How can it, Gateau?"

Gateau paused, then sighed.

"I... I don't know."

****

"... fuck. He's beautiful, oniisama."

Bright daylight shone in through the large window at one end of the room. Outside of the window was forest; the house was hidden by the cover of the trees, and wholly unvisited for quite some time until Radish and Celery had arrived there earlier that morning with their charge. There was no worry, Celery insisted Radish, of being somehow caught in that place. To satiate Radish's growing worry, seals and barriers were erected around the radius of the house. Once that'd been taken care of, Radish was happy enough to take Marron inside. They'd taken him upstairs, and taken him into one of the bedrooms.

The bedroom in question was reasonably large and well-kept. The ceiling was high and decorated lightly, the outline of a raised flower surface invisible from the floor. The room was dominated by the window at one end, which showed a stunning view of the forest, near and distant. Marron was still asleep from the Qeran incident, kept under constant check by the brothers, and sedated by Celery's magic at any sign of waking.

Celery and Radish stood silently after Radish's announcement, just watching Marron as he slept. He was breathing lightly. His shoes were at the foot of the bed, and he was firmly tucked in... his dark hair contrasted with the bright whiteness of the bed and the rest of the room, but as the sun shone on him, Radish's thoughts were confirmed. It didn't matter. Marron was nothing short of beautiful.

Radish folded his arms, speaking in a whisper.

"I don't wanna disturb him or anything... he looks so peaceful now, doesn't he? Sleeping like that... I almost don't want him to wake up, 'cause then he won't be peaceful... will he, oniisama? He'll be all angry and stuff..."

Celery looked distant, not observing Marron with quite the intense detail that Radish was.

"That's to be expected though, otouto. You just murdered his brother and his friends in front of his eyes... as he is, he probably won't rest until you die..."

Radish looked suddenly deep in thought, "As he is..."

Celery's voice was matter-of-fact, "If you want to keep him then you're going to have to change him."

"Hey, hey, don't make him sound like some kind of pet! I know I'm gonna haveta do something, I just can't quite decide what... I don't even know how I'm gonna dare. Once he's awake, if I give him three seconds then he's gonna blast me into the wall. He's so peaceful right now, but once he wakes up, he's gonna be scary... I don't know what I can do. Oniisama, what... do you think?"

Celery sighed, "I should have known you wouldn't have thought this all through. The magic from Qeran will be the key, it's just a case of releasing it at the right time... and you have to be strong, otouto. It can't just be the magic it takes to read someone's mind, or to speak to them... it's so much more than that... are you... sure you're strong enough?"

"Well, we've gotta be strong enough, haven't we? If we let him go he's gonna fucking kill us. Fuck, it's like, we've captured some kind of wild animal while it's sleeping. I guess we just have to wait until he wakes up and decide what to do then, right?"

"If you don't think it'll be too late by then..."

Radish was already retreating towards the door, staring over his shoulder at Marron as he went. He turned to face the door, "I don't know if it will be or not. Anyway, whatever happens, we've gotta eventually get him downstairs, right? While he's asleep I'll go set everything up... it's gotta be perfect..."

"SUZAKU, KAEN GOKU!!!"

"OTOUTO!!!"

Celery leapt for Radish, pushing him down while the attack hit the door and slammed it to a close. The door sported a charred patch in the middle; it smouldered slightly, Celery waved his hand, and it smoked to a finish.

The two of them looked up at where the attack had originated from; Marron was sitting up on the bed, suddenly awake. Anger was plainly visible on his face, and his arms were still held wide from where he'd unleashed the attack. Radish pointed a finger uselessly, "You're awake! What the hell are you doing awake!? We cast enough spells on you to keep you asleep for another coupla hours at least!"

Marron just glared levelly at the pair, "I cannot sleep while my brother's murderers still roam this world. If it takes until my dying breath, I'll kill you."

Radish dusted his shirt down, muttering under his breath. "Keep on like that and _that won't be too far in the future..."_

He cleared his throat, looking Marron in the eye.

"Well, you're awake now..."

Marron cut Radish off, "Why did you bring me here? I'm a Sorcerer Hunter, just like _they were; why not let me die alongside my brother and the others?"_

"Oh, come on. You think I'd tell you my motives just like that? You're a stroppy pet," Celery rolled his eyes slightly as Radish went on, "but still... just co-operate with us a bit and it won't be so hard for you. We can't do anything if you keep trying to attack us every coupla minutes, you know?"

"Give me one valid reason why I shouldn't hit you with my entire power at this moment."

"We don't wanna hurt you, Marron. Just relax a bit, okay? You coulda died back there but you didn't, you're still alive, just treasure that, okay? We've... got something we need to take care of..."

Radish was already ushering Celery out of the door.

"You say you don't want to hurt me... but it's too late. Hurting me I can forgive. Hurting my brother... _killing_ my brother..."

Marron paused, thinking of Carrot as he spoke. Random memories pained him before he remembered what it was he'd been talking about in the first place.

"... that... that, I _can't_ forgive."

Radish's eyes narrowed, Celery caught that motion and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Radish..."

"Marron, just quit it with the melodrama. Okay, your brother died. Big whoop. Just try and forget about it, okay? Trying to set the house on fire ain't gonna bring him back, is it?"

Celery winced in the few seconds it took for Radish's words to have an effect. Radish narrowly managed to avoid having an ofuda pinned to his head; it hit the wall with a surprisingly loud sound, and when Radish turned to face Marron again, he already had another ofuda poised, ready to fire.

"This next one won't miss."

Radish felt uneasy, as if Marron was playing some kind of sadistic game with them; Marron, Radish supposed, felt he had nothing to lose. Radish felt his temper teetering on the edge; why couldn't things just be _simple_?

"For fuck's sake, QUIT IT! You can't even be grateful that we saved yer stupid life, we COULD have just left you to die, but no, me being the stupid prick I am, I thought that maybe I'd rather save you and find out what you're like... maybe you're just a little brother-obsessed bitch, maybe I should just kill you now..."

Marron's voice was low, "If you die or we both die, I don't mind either way."

"_Oniisama, I don't want to kill him..."_

"_You shouldn't have provoked him, then."_

"..._ shut up."_

Radish growled inwardly as his brother's lack of sympathy. He pointed at Marron, calling a spell; red lightning suddenly poured to and through the bed from the ground and surrounded Marron, pulling around him, crackling and fizzing with menace. Another hand movement, and the lightning tightened a fraction more as Radish began his attack. Marron let out a surprised cry at his suddenly restricted movement; Radish approached him, still pointing his finger from the attack. He had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I don't wanna kill you but I will if I have to. At least if I kill you I can know I've been the person to destroy such beauty even if I couldn't have it for myself... do you really want to die?"

Marron's body shook as electricity seemed to course it's way through him; he wouldn't give Radish the benefit of his pain, he just smiled as best as he could manage, "I'll return to niisan..."

Radish let the lightning build then fall away with another growl. Marron fell back on the bed, panting... he stared at Radish until he felt he had the strength to release another attack. He urged his body on and cursed it for succumbing to that attack so easily.

"Fuck, you _are brother-obsessed, aren't you? Everything's just him him him him him. Like that Gateau guy and you..."_

Marron sat up stiffly and frowned, "What... about Gateau?"

Radish turned his back on Marron, shrugging lightly. "Oh, well, you know. Back when we met outside of Qeran, I looked into your minds to see things that I wanted to see... I asked Gateau who he loved, and it was just _you, Marron. The intensity of his emotions was enough to physically hurt me..."_

"Gateau... loved me...?"

"But hey, he's dead now, so that doesn't matter, does it?"

Radish looked back over his shoulder, "Did you know he felt like that?"

Marron stared at the foot of the bed, "I... didn't."

Radish smirked, "Does that shock you?"

"... in a way, I... perhaps it does. I knew how he felt about me, or at least, I thought I did... to know more of his emotions... I want to hear his feelings in his own voice. If his feelings were truly that strong, then I want proof of that from his own voice... which was ripped from this world by _you..."_

"Hey, hey, don't shoot the messenger. If he couldn't say 'I love you' then that's his own problem. Would it shock you if I said I knew who _you loved?"_

Marron said nothing, glaring at Radish vehemently.

"... You wanna fuck your brother, don't you?"

"Don't speak of him like that..."

Radish just smirked, "You're not _denying_ it... loving your brother in such a _disgusting_ way..."

Marron glared at Radish for a few moments longer before looking back at the foot of the bed, speaking barely above a whisper. "I cannot deny... the truth."

Radish nodded, feeling a slight sense of victory at Marron's admittal.

"Ah, I see, I see. So you don't deny that you wanted him to fuck you?" He turned back around, standing close to the bed. He sat on the edge, next to Marron's silent form. He nudged his head in Celery's direction, indicating something about him.

"Me and him are brothers, ya know. I fuck him whenever I want to, he doesn't mind, he's happy for me to do that. Doesn't that make you jealous? See..."

Radish got up from the bed, and walked over to Celery. Celery was quietly distant as Radish looped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

There was silence in the room as Celery let Radish kiss him; Radish smirked against his brother's lips, he could almost physically feel Marron's eyes burning into the back of his head.

"_You want to be like us, don't you, Marron? You and Carrot, you want that relationship to be like the relationship that me and Celery have... I love it when I fuck him and he's underneath me, and he can't even look at me, but he can't stop saying my name... did you wanna do that to Carrot? Or did you want him to do that to you?"_

Radish pulled away, from Celery, directing his smirk at Marron.

"... but of course, Carrot's dead now."

Marron said nothing; he was staring out of the window now. Radish supposed that that was a better reaction than another attack, and took the opportunity to leave the room, Celery following behind him.

Marron heard the door close, and looked round for that moment. The room was still, the sound of his body shifting against the sheets of the bed the only sound left to be heard.

Thoughts of what Radish had been suggesting drifted aimlessly through Marron's mind. Being trapped underneath Carrot's body... Marron wouldn't look away. He'd look into his brother's eyes...

He fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, idly trying to make out the patterns etched onto it. Circles of some kind. Gateau'd loved him and he'd loved his brother. He hadn't even realised Gateau's feelings, if what Radish had said was the truth... he didn't trust Radish, but he didn't see why he'd make something like _that_ up... and then Radish had kissed Celery, and Marron'd just _stared_... that was something Marron found hard to believe. Those two, they were brothers, but... Radish had said...

Marron sighed, wondering why he wasn't out in the corridors of the place he was in, hunting down Radish before he could go anywhere... somehow, he didn't feel in the mood. Suddenly, staring at the ceiling seemed about as much as he wanted to manage... and if he was still with the two Sorcerers at this point, he doubted that they'd suddenly be gone after sleep. They'd even brought him back to their forest hideaway... they could have killed him, but they hadn't... and they didn't seem to want to kill him, not even now...

Marron closed his eyes, seeing Carrot in his mind as he did so. Radish and Celery could wait until after he'd perhaps slept for a while longer. He couldn't stop thinking about Carrot, and he didn't want to move; movement reminded him that he was alive, and that Carrot wasn't... he clenched his fists. No, thinking about that... he wondered what else he could think about to divert his thoughts. He couldn't think of anything, and therefore eventually slipped into an indecisive sleep.

In another room in the house, one downstairs, Celery stood. Radish was sat on the doorstep, looking out on the garden and forest in front of that.

Celery's arms were folded, and he looked vaguely fed up.

"So what do you want to do now?"

He saw his brother's shoulders shift in a shrug.

"I dunno. Leave him be for a bit, I guess. At least we managed to get out of there without him kicking our asses, we actually managed to speak to him... or at least, I did. Maybe we're getting through."

"Whether you are or not, it doesn't matter, does it? While the thoughts he has now run through his mind, he's not going to be able to stop thinking about them. If you died... or if I died... Radish, would you want to stop thinking about me?"

Radish seemed to purposely ignore Celery's question, choosing to focus on something else instead.

"Heh, I wish I coulda seen the look on his face when I kissed you, though. He seems kinda frigid, don't ya think?" He coughed lightly, "I'll have to do something about that. I'll have him screaming my name like you scream it before too long. It's just a matter of _how_... I don't wanna rape him, I'm sure of that... he wouldn't be screaming my name in pleasure if I did that, and that's what I want, ya know?"

Celery sounded a trifle bitter, "Only that? You kidnapped him just to be your personal little sex slave?"

Radish shook his head, smirking cruelly back at his brother.

"No, I already have one of them."

Celery just glared, then walked over to the table in the middle of the room. He pulled one of the chairs out, and sat in it.

"So... you set everything up to your satisfaction, did you?"

Radish nodded, "Mmm, yeah. Everything's ready, more or less. All we need is _him now, however long that takes... I dunno how we're gonna get him downstairs, though. Maybe you should go see him, oniisama?"_

"How would I be able to help?"

Radish waved his hand vaguely, "Well, you're more quieter and stuff. Maybe you can talk to him without him trying to blow the room up."

"Perhaps."

Celery didn't seem in the mood for speaking. Radish wondered if he should say anything, but he couldn't think of what to say; there was something _up with Celery, but Radish wasn't sure Celery'd tell him even if he asked. Besides, Celery was usually quiet and moody, there wasn't anything wrong with _that_._

"Oii, oniisama..."

"Hm?"

"There... isn't anything _wrong_, is there?"

Radish hazarded a query anyway.

Celery stared at the back of his brother's head for a few moments. Radish had asked him if there was anything wrong... of course there was something wrong. It was all wrong. No-one should be kidnapped to be manipulated like that, even if Radish _was sure it was someone he liked so much and had never felt such feelings for before, or whatever... but Radish was stubborn. Celery knew that stating that opinion would probably end up in bloodshed somehow, he decided it might be better to stay quiet._

"... why should there be, otouto?"

"Oh, no reason... you were just all quiet and moody and stuff. You're always quiet and moody and stuff, I just hoped there wasn't something bigger than usual making you all quiet and moody. And stuff."

"I... appreciate your concern, otouto... you needn't worry."

Celery was surprised that Radish bothered asking at all. He appreciated that, at least.

Radish swung his foot at a nearby stone, and missed.

"Maybe he'll fall asleep again... or maybe he's plotting our deaths as we speak..."

"He misses his brother."

Radish looked around in time to see Celery stand up. "What?"

Celery pulled his cape a little tighter around his neck, making sure it was fastened properly.

"Just as I said. If you died, I'd certainly miss you."

"Yeah?"

Celery nodded. Radish smiled, "I'd miss oniisama too."

Celery stopped in his tracks; he'd been on his way towards the door, and hadn't been expecting any kind of reaction from Radish. He turned around and blinked.

"Otouto?"

"What, can't I say that either?"

Celery's face seemed to fall a fraction. "You didn't say anything earlier, and you _do have someone captive for reasons you're barely letting me understand... I'm one thing to you, it seems... and you want him to be what I can't..."_

Radish picked himself up off the floor and sighed, leaping at Celery, throwing his arms around him.

"Jeez, oniisama makes me sound so selfish. You're getting too confusing! Him, he's... he's beautiful and everything, but you're my oniisama, right? Nothing can be more important than my oniisama, nothing and no-one! Not even him. So don't get so jealous, okay? I still love you."

Radish squeezed a little tighter, and then let Celery go.

"Okay?"

Celery paused, then smiled slightly. "Y-yes."

Radish's moods came and went, but it always warmed Celery to hear sentiments such as that. Even if the next hour they were forgotten. He glanced at the door, "Should I go and get him now, or...?"

Radish shook his head, "Maybe leave it for a bit. Let him think about things for a bit, y'know? While _we're_ around, he's just gonna be all 'oh, I gotta kill them', y'know? On his own... well, we can let him stew for a while, make him really _think _about things..."

The smirk on Radish's face un-nerved Celery slightly, but he let it go.

"... I see... well, in any case, I still have the key. Unless he gets violent, he won't go anywhere until we want him to."

"Unless he suddenly decides to jump out of the window."

"Otouto, that window's not been opened for years now..."

Radish nodded, "I know, I know. Well, hey, if we hear a sudden smash followed by a scream followed by a messy kind of thud, we'll know to get the soapy water out. Blood stains so horribly sometimes... anyway, while we let him on his own, I wanna know what you think about something, okay oniisama?"

Celery walked over to the open sash door and sat on the step that Radish had been sat on beforehand. Radish sat beside him, and looked to him for confirmation.

Celery looked back, "Of course... what is it?"

"Well... I think I've got it all worked out, what I want to do. I wanted to know what you thought, though..."

Celery let himself listen as Radish's plan unfolded.

****

The dying sun's light shone with fading brilliance through Carrot's window. He'd fallen asleep the night before after his talk with Gateau, and woken up when the sun rose, suddenly unable to sleep. He thought about things, things that just wouldn't leave his mind... it was too early to talk to anyone, though. He'd gone out of his room, wondering what to do with himself until anyone woke up; Gateau'd said that things might look better in the morning. Carrot had wondered how they would, and as he wandered around, he still wondered that. He'd slept, and he'd awoken, but somehow he didn't feel refreshed... only heavy. His heart felt heavy and his body felt similar. Waking to see Marron's carefully-made bed untouched had stabbed him before he even sat up, the feeling already trapped him even though he was only barely awake.

So Carrot walked around the corridors of Eden, trying to calm his troubled mind, or at least attempt to soothe his inner pain... even if that felt so impossible...

He approached a random window in one of the corridors of Eden. Carrot sighed loudly as he opened the window and leant out, certain that no-one was around to hear his sigh.

He wondered if he'd dreamt the night before. Something in his mind made him think of Marron; had he dreamt of Marron? He couldn't remember, and it annoyed him. If he'd dreamt of Marron, even if it'd been a nightmare, then he wanted to know about it. He wanted to treasure what memories he had of his brother, and if his mind chose to make new ones in the land of his dreams, he wanted to remember _those too._

Carrot remembered crying; he'd cried yesterday, but this morning, he felt like he should want to cry, but he couldn't anymore. More than wanting to cry, he just wanted to rest on his bed and curl up a bit, think about how warm the sheets were around him... the wind picked up slightly outside of the window, catching inside a fraction, cooling Carrot's face as he let one arm hang out of the window. Wouldn't Marron's calm smile be warmer than the sheets? A reassuring touch the same? He closed his eyes, thinking about the wind. Wind was colder than the human touch, but refreshing. In his mind's eye, he could see a hill... he couldn't see the wind, but he could feel it, physically feel it against him. He could see Marron, just _standing_ there, letting the wind play around his body, his robes being carried outward, his hair flying in the wind's direction... if it blew it over his face, he'd reach up and brush it away, tucking his hair behind his ears, letting it hold for as long as it'd hold...

Carrot fell to his knees, feeling suddenly unable to keep his body up. Marron seemed so _vivid in his mind... he wanted to believe so badly that, once he'd finished wandering around, he'd go back to his room, his and Marron's room... Marron'd still be asleep, perhaps. Or maybe he'd be awake, he'd be awake and worried because Carrot wasn't around... Carrot allowed himself a sad smile as he thought about it; as he walked into the room, Marron's face would brighten slightly... not so visibly as a huge smile or anything, but something that Carrot just _noticed_... Marron's happiness, his relief, Carrot could spot it as easily as anything else; Marron was his brother, if Carrot couldn't notice things like that, then who _else_ would be able to? Gateau? Gateau loved Marron, but even so..._

Carrot pulled himself up against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, seeing the sun shining on the wall in front of him.

"Maybe yesterday was all some kind of bad dream... y-yeah. Yeah, that was it... a bad dream. And once I go back, he'll be waiting for me..."

Carrot didn't move. The longer he stayed out in the corridor, the more he felt he could pretend that Marron would be waiting for him once he went back to his room. The knowledge that his room would be empty preyed on his deeper mind, also preventing him from moving.

"... he'll be waiting for me... so I'll stay here a little longer..."

Carrot closed his eyes again, not seeing any reason to keep them open. Maybe he'd fall asleep in the corridor. He didn't see any harm in that.

His ears pricked as he heard footsteps. Marron's footsteps? No... but... who? Carrot didn't want to open his eyes to find out. Chocolat, Tira, Gateau, Eclair, Dota... any of them, he didn't feel like facing. They'd only remind him of what happened.

"Né, Carrot-chan, it's not good to fall asleep in corridors, you know. Someone might trip over you!"

Carrot winced inwardly. It was Milphey. Yet another person he wasn't in the mood to see. He turned his body and head away from Milphey's general direction, not opening his eyes.

"Go away, Milphey. I'm not in the mood."

Carrot could almost feel Milphey's crushing hug around his shoulders as he tensed his body, waiting for the attack that didn't come.

"You don't need to be all bad-tempered, Carrot. If you looked any lower you'd be in the basement. Come on, cheer up! You look like someone died, or something like that."

Milphey crouched next to Carrot, placing his hand on Carrot's shoulder. Carrot rolled away from Milphey's touch, feeling inwardly annoyed; seemed like no-one'd told Milphey what happened...

"Jeez, I guess no-one told you. Someone _did_ die, okay? Marron, Marron died. Okay? Now you get why I wanna be left alone?"

Carrot opened his eyes, half-glancing at Milphey. He expected Milphey to probably stand up with an "Oh" and maybe go away... either that, or he'd start it with all the "Oh I'm so sorry" and everything... Carrot didn't want that. Milphey looked serious for a second or two before he prodded at Carrot's sides suddenly.

"Silly Carrot, Marron's not dead."

"Milphey, shut the hell up! He IS dead!"

Milphey fell back into a seated position, looking altogether too happy for his own good. Carrot just glared, if Milphey was trying to lighten the mood any, then it wasn't working.

"He's dead, I don't need you taking the piss."

"No, I mean... did you see Marron-chan's body at all?"

"Milphey, just shut up, I don't wanna think about it."

Milphey stood up, pulling on Carrot's arm as he went. Carrot didn't seem to want to stand up... Milphey pulled a little harder, "Come onnn, stand up!"

"Why should I? Milphey, just leave me alone, okay? I wanna be alone! I don't need everyone being all miserable 'cause Marron died, and I don't need you pretending he's not dead either! I just wanna... I just wanna think about him like how _I wanna think about him..."_

"You're so pessimistic, you won't even listen to me. Marron-chan isn't dead, we've found where he is."

Carrot froze for a moment, Milphey took advantage of that and managed to pull Carrot into a standing position.

Carrot just stared at Milphey. Milphey smiled back.

"I was wondering where you were because of that. I looked in your room, you weren't there, but I knew you had to be around somewhere. Mama sent me to find you, Dota's also looking for you, I think... anyway, I found you, so come on! I think the others are all there too, they're all waiting for you!"

Carrot felt in a daze, letting Milphey pull him along as they ran towards where everybody else would no doubt be gathered.

Was Milphey telling the truth? Was Marron really not dead? Excitement and relief flooded Carrot's body. Of course Marron wasn't dead! Marron was too strong to let a stupid Sorcerer like that kill him. They'd managed to escape many Sorcerers in the past, even really strong ones like Sacher Torte... Sacher'd wanted to kill half of the world in order to realise his ideals, now _he was someone who was dangerous. He used to be Big Mama's head Haz Knight, even. Celery and Radish were nothing in comparison! Carrot almost wanted to laugh. He'd been so stupid... when they found Marron, he'd have to get Marron to hit him or something. How could he doubt his little brother's powers so much? Marron was strong, Marron was a survivor._

Milphey opened the door to the main hall; as he'd said to Carrot, the others were waiting there, along with Big Mama, Dota, and the other Haz Knights. The other Haz Knights? Carrot wondered why they were all assembled. He didn't care. He escaped Milphey's handhold and rushed towards Big Mama, barely able to contain himself.

"Mama! Mama, Mama, Milphey said... is it true? He's not dead! That was what Milphey said, anyway. Where is he? Can we go get him right now? Can you transport him here? Is he okay?"

"Carrot, _calm down!"_

Carrot turned to Tira, who'd spoken. The others looked strangely serious. Carrot wondered why. Marron wasn't dead! That was cause for celebration in itself, surely?

"Hey Tira, what's with all the serious faces? Marron's not dead, so... can't you all be at least a bit happy? Everyone was so sad before, but now, we don't have to be sad anymore! Okay?"

Carrot looked at Gateau, who he was sure would have something to say in Carrot's defence.

"Right, Gateau?"

Gateau seemed as serious as Tira, "Carrot, Mama explained it all to us. Just listen to her, okay? Yes, Marron's alive, but... well, just listen to her."

Carrot's eyebrow twitched; he felt confused, turning to look in front of him.

"Mama?"

Big Mama nodded once she felt she had Carrot's attention.

"It's true that Marron is alive, but... he's somewhere we can't reach."

She waved her hand, and the orb that Dota held glowed. Dota reached out, letting the orb expand; a view of Celery and Radish's forest house appeared.

Carrot put his hands on his hips, "Looks pretty. Where's that?"

"On the border between the Qerada and Ehret regions... a building that exists on it's own."

"Uh... huh... and...? What's so special about it?"

The view changed to the room where Marron was; he was currently asleep. Carrot gasped, "MARRON!"

Milphey waved one hand, "Don't worry, Carrot-chan. He's only asleep. Anyway... that's where Marron is, and that's what he's doing right now. He doesn't seem hurt or anything, and that's a good thing. Problem is, Mama's tried to get Marron out of there, but it's impossible, or at least, it seems like that. Nothing _works..."_

Carrot looked up as one of the Haz Knights stepped forward, feeling slightly nervous. He was used to Cinnamon Tea after she'd rescued them that time with Lendoll and Carlsburg, but the other two Haz Knights had always been more or less in shadow where Carrot was concerned.

Big Mama motioned to the Haz Knight who'd stepped forward.

"This house created a disturbance; Kahlua can tell you about it."

The Haz Knight, Kahlua, nodded.

"Yes, Mamu-sama. As you know, magic flows throughout the Spooner Continent, it is always around us, and Sorcerers have the power to harness that power... however, the Sorcerers who reside in that house, Celery and Radish Salt... the unbalance that exists between magic and our world... perhaps without even realising, those two are extending that unbalance."

Kahlua paused for a moment, looking at the Sorcerer Hunters to see if they understood so far; they all looked as if they were following him, except for Carrot.

"Carrot Glacé?"

Carrot visibly jumped, "U-uh-huh?"

"Do you understand?"

"Uh, well, there's magic and it's unbalanced and Celery and Radish are doing something to make it more unbalanced. Uh... is that it?"

Kahlua nodded, "In so many words... as you might have gathered, those two are destroying villages and towns that have Kinju sealed within them; they break the seals, collect the Kinju, and add it to their growing collection of magic, forbidden and usual. Such is their aim and goal in life. However... they seem to be collecting more magic than they know what to do with. Most spells will be collected, used once or twice, and then forgotten about."

Dota brought the orb back down to her chest, "Did you need the map now?"

Kahlua nodded, "Yes, if you may, Dota..."

Dota brought the orb to her, did something with her hands that Carrot couldn't quite make out, then let it expand again; this time, it showed what seemed to be a section of a map. Dota explained what the map showed before Kahlua continued.

"See, this bit here, that's the Qerada region, right? And this bit here is the Ehret region. And these swirly bits here show the path of magic around the regions. You can't normally see them 'cause it's magic and it's like, invisible. But if you could see magic, it'd look a bit like that. Anyway, usually, the magic goes whoo along this bit and whee along here-" Dota illustrated this with vigorous finger pointing along the path of the map. "- and flows harmlessly around. Now, Qeran is here, right? Qeran is where Celery and Radish last were, that's where they last broke a seal. The seal made the magic here go here instead, so it's changed a bit, but that's no big thing, 'cause magic is always changing and flowing differently 'cause so many people use it in so many different ways. Now, the problem is... well, uh... I'm sure Kahlua can explain it better than me, so, back to you, okay?"

Kahlua paused again, somewhat impressed by Dota's cheerful exuberance.

"... thank you, Dota. Magic seals call upon magic in our atmosphere for their strength; the seal in Qeran was destroyed, therefore, that magic was released back into the atmosphere. However, wherever Celery and Radish go, a massive build-up in magic, due to what they hold inside them, gathers. The recent fire near Qeran was partly caused by this."

Carrot interjected, "I thought that was just caused by Radish being a pyromaniacal little bastard..."

"It was partly caused by Radish's power, that's true. He triggered the reaction, but he has more power than perhaps he realises; the circumstances of the beginning of the fire we cannot judge, perhaps he meant for such a large fire to be created, perhaps he was only causing a campfire, but... whatever the circumstances of the creation of the fire, the results are only too plain."

The view on Dota's orb went to Qeran; the town itself seemed to still be standing, buildings on the outer edge of the town seemed charred somewhat, but people still went around the town. The Sorcerer Hunters seemed relieved at this. The view then went to what'd been the forests outside Qeran; the forests had been totally levelled, stopping only when the river that wound it's way through the region had created areas too large for even the fire to cross.

The view in the orb went back to the map of Qerada and Ehret.

"Put simply, Celery and Radish have too much power for their own good. Magic that they cast disturbs the atmosphere and causes such disasters as that of Qeran's forest fire..."

Carrot interrupted again, sounding impatient. "That's all great or cool or not cool or whatever, but what the hell's it got to do with Marron?!"

Chocolat aimed a kick at Carrot's leg, "Don't disturb a Haz Knight when he's explaining something! He's getting to that... right, Kahlua-san?"

Kahlua nodded, "Yes. Celery and Radish are currently at the house on the border of those two regions; Marron is also with them. It would seem that they have sealed the area around here-" Dota indicated the area around the house. "- and therefore have caused a disturbance in the atmosphere... the sudden build-up of power was what alerted my attention to it in the first place. We don't know why they have the seal over the building, but whatever their reason, the magic within them, the combinations that they might not know they even possess... we can't break the barrier. There's too much magic combined in that barrier for any one dispelling spell to break through; the layers created prevent us from bringing Marron back."

Carrot dropped into a cross-legged seating position, looking up at Big Mama, Dota, Kahlua and the floating orb that still displayed Qerada and Ehret.

"So... what can we do, then? If Marron's in there, there's gotta be SOME way of getting him out, right? Has anybody tried to break the seal?"

Dota nodded in Kahlua's direction, "When Kahlua first found out about the disturbance he went to try and find out what was up. He checked it out after we found Marron but couldn't get him back, that's how come he knows all about what's up now, ya see?"

Gateau cracked his knuckles, "Surely if they set up the barrier, they can get it down again?"

"Oh, I don't doubt that."

The group turned their attention to Milphey, who spoke next. He was calmly serious as he spoke.

"They have the power, but do they have the will to do something like that? They've obviously set up the seal for a reason. I doubt they're going to get rid of it just because we walk up to them, 'hey, can you get this seal down so we can have Marron back?'... I don't think they'd seal themselves away just for the sake of it; they obviously want to protect themselves from something."

Something seemed to occur to Milphey.

"Either... they want to prevent something getting in, or... they want to stop something getting out. They've got Marron. Who wants to bet that that's connected somehow? Hey, Dota, go back to inside the house there... thanks. See, look... he's asleep right now, isn't he? He seems peaceful, sleeping there... it's a nice house, a nice room, he's peaceful... if they wanted him, then they could have made a whole bondage-and-torture thing of it all, tying him down, chaining him up, whatever... they've not done that, but instead, they've placed a barrier all around the place to stop him getting out... right? He can go wherever he wants except for outside... the fact that Marron's still alive is good enough, but he's with those Sorcerers... what would the Sorcerers want with him?"

"Whatever they want, I _KNOW_ it's nothing good..."

"Gateau..." Milphey was surprised by the sudden anger in Gateau's voice.

"DAMN, why did they have to kidnap him like that? Making us think he was dead and all... we shoulda killed that Celery guy when we had the chance, back in Qeran... at least we wouldn'ta let him lead us to Radish if he'd been dead! If I ever get my hands on them, they _won't_ escape with their lives..."

Dota was waving her hand, trying to attract Gateau's attention. Once she had it, she smiled.

"I know you're angry, but that's not all. See, Kahlua can't break through the barrier and Big Mama can't transport through it, but but, there was something Kahlua noticed too..."

"Hm?"

Kahlua nodded, "There was something familiar about the magic; the magic used to create that barrier is one that I recognized... and if we managed to find someone else who wielded that magic, then we could break the barrier."

Tira looked up at Kahlua, "The magic was familiar? How?"

"Some magic in this world is triggered just by existence; Sorcerers are born with the ability to use magic, magic spells come to their lips as easy as their first words. Other magic is learnt and nurtured... such as, for example, Marron and his Eastern Magic. Such magic is that bit more complex, but as powerful - sometimes even more - than magic naturally given to Sorcerers. Have you heard of the Sorcerer Hunter, Walnut Brazil?"

Chocolat looked at Tira, who nodded.

"When we were in Qeran, one of the books in the Stella Library talked about him... something about him sealing away the power that Aboros had... Aboros was the Sorcerer who created the magic that Radish and Celery took from Qeran..."

Kahlua nodded, "Walnut Brazil was a Sorcerer Hunter who existed long before your time. He also harnessed magic inside of him, magic he was not born with... he nurtured and increased his power... he was a force to be feared, back in his time. He could have been destructive, but he chose to focus his powers on sealing and containing... many of the ancient seals in this world were placed by Walnut Brazil. Many of the seals being broken by Celery and Radish were placed by Walnut Brazil."

Milphey looked serious, resting a finger on his chin.

"Technically, they shouldn't even be able to touch those seals, but somehow they can..."

Big Mama spoke next. "Walnut Brazil was killed in battle; his mindframe was such, that... I don't doubt that, rather than allowing his powers to die alongside him, he sealed them away somehow. He had a family, descendents of which still reside in the Marata region; my eyes cannot see that far. My children... I know that your first concern is to rescue Marron, but in order to bring him back, we need to know... I need you to go to the Marata region and find his descendents. Through Radish and Celery's actions, I have reason to believe that they have somehow harnessed the power of Walnut Brazil... if his power was sealed away with his family, then they might have word on Radish and Celery... and they might have the key to breaking the barrier around that building."

Carrot sighed, "It's so vague... aren't you sure?"

Milphey leant on Carrot's shoulder, "We can't be too sure, but it's our best bet, we're pretty sure. Anyway, the Marata region's pretty far away... Mama, do they need a guide? I'd be happy to go along with them if they needed someone to go with them."

Big Mama nodded, "Yes, I would appreciate that. Guide my children to Marata... in the meantime, I shall concentrate my powers on trying to reach Marron... Kahlua and Shiffon will do the same."

"What about Cinnamon?"

The female Haz Knight looked up from where she'd been standing, on Big Mama's left side.

"Sssoommeeeoonnnee'ss goottaa lloookk aafftteerr Eeeddeen wwhiillee eeveeerryyoonnee's buussyy!!"

Carrot grabbed Milphey by the hair and started dragging him towards the door, "Come on, let's get going before she speaks again, else we'll be here all day..."

"Okay, okay, let go of my hair!"

Carrot did so once they were on the other side of the door, Tira, Chocolat and Gateau also with them.

Milphey smoothed his hair down once Carrot let go of it.

"Okay! So, we're going to Marata... I haven't been there for a while. Last time I went there was when Walnut Brazil died, actually... we went there to pay our respects, you know. It's a bad sign if his magic's been disturbed, though... he was really powerful. It's like... you've seen how powerful Marron-chan is, right? He's only been studying magic for, oh... how long's it been..."

Carrot looked up as the group walked through one of Eden's corridors. "Well, it's at least been since mother died..."

Milphey nodded, "I know, I'm just trying to remember how long ago that was. Anyway, he's sixteen now, right? Something like that, I'm not good with ages. But, with Marron-chan and his magic... if he's that age, it can't be more than about six or seven years, if that, that he's been studying. Give or take a year or two. Brazil was an old guy when he got killed; he'd been studying magic for most of his life... look at how powerful Marron is after such a short time, and you might get some idea of how powerful _Brazil_ was. Shame he's not around now, but hey, not everyone lives forever. If I remember rightly, his current living relative is his great-grandson, or great-great grandson, or great-great-grea-... well, you get the idea, it goes back a bit. Hazelnut Brazil is who we're looking for, at any rate."

The group fell into silence, thinking about what Milphey'd said.

Carrot sighed, "I wish we weren't so helpless, though! Thinkin' about Marron being held captive by those Sorcerer dudes... damn, it makes me sick! I wish we could just bust in there and get him back!"

Milphey nodded, "I know, I know... just be happy that he's alive, though. Earlier today, you still thought he was dead, right? As they say, where there's life, there's hope. The Sorcerers haven't killed Marron yet, so I suppose that's a good sign. I just want to know what they want with him, that's all..."

An uneasy silence as the group mused on Milphey's point.

Tira piped up, "Maybe they want to use him as some kind of bait? Get us to them through Marron?"

Carrot glanced at Tira. "After that whole Qeran thing, d'ya think they even know we're alive? Besides, they've set up a big barrier around the place. If they wanted us, do you think they'd set about getting us by shutting us out?"

Milphey nodded, "And besides, we don't even know if they know of Big Mama's powers. If they _had_ taken Marron as some kind of bait for us, how would they go about telling us that they had him? If they were holding him hostage, I have a feeling we'd know about it by now."

"What if they've..."

Gateau fell into an abrupt silence. Milphey looked at him, curious.

"What was that, Gateau-chan?"

He looked up, "N-nothing... it's nothing... just a bad feeling I had, why they'd want Marron... but.. n-no, it's nothing, don't worry about it. Just me being paranoid."

"Oh, okay then. Anyway... to Marata now, I guess! It should take a couple of days if we hurry, and I don't think you guys have any intention of slowing down, right? There and back will probably take a week or so, I think... is that okay?"

Carrot growled, "I'd rather Mama transported us, but nooo..."

"Hey, Mama has better things to do with her time than throw you from here to there and back again. Anyway, a couple of days, if we hurry. Let's go!" 


	5. The Illusion

Night had fallen over the Spooner Continent by the time Celery had pulled away from his brother's sudden embrace and had undertaken the prior business of going to get Marron. His rampant hunger satiated for the time being, Radish was in one of the other rooms, the one he'd prepared for what he'd planned to do.

Celery walked up the stairs and along the corridor at the top of the stairs; the room with Marron in was the furthest one along, the one at the end of the corridor. Celery reached into his trouser pocket, making sure that the key was still there; it was, he nodded to himself.

Part of him didn't want to have to go and get Marron; part of him wanted nothing to do with the whole business, but... more than that, it was something that Radish wanted, and therefore couldn't be ignored.

Radish... Celery felt slightly numbed as he thought of his brother. Less than half an hour ago he'd been shuddering in his brother's embrace, but here he was, still going to get Marron...

He wouldn't have minded had it not been for his brother's words during that time. Radish had held him down and taken him as he usually did, Celery hadn't minded, again, as he usually didn't... usually, Radish at least spoke of his brother's beauty, spoke of whatever deluded love he felt he had at the time... it hadn't been like that this time, though. This time... this time, Radish had stroked his hair, and wondered what it'd be like if it was longer... if it was black, instead of purple... if his eyes were that stormy lilac-blue instead of green... what if he wore a robe instead of a cape, what if he was Marron, and not Celery?

Well, Radish hadn't spoken that last suggestion, but Celery felt that that was what his brother was implying. All the comparisons so suddenly... he felt empty. He'd had sex with his brother, but his brother had been having sex with some kind of dream... it didn't help that he kept saying Marron's name. He barely touched Celery as he took his own pleasure, and when he _was_ touched, it was always under some comparison, under scrutiny... of course, Marron would do this in such a more graceful way... and he wouldn't react like _that_, he wouldn't do _that_, he'd do _this_ instead...

Celery knew better than to mention any of this, though. After all, Radish didn't _have_ to do any of that. Celery was grateful enough for the relationship as it stood, and after all, it was only one time; most of the times before, Radish had been happy enough with Celery, and called his name in passion as Celery had called Radish's own... it was probably just a phase his brother was going through. At that moment in time, he couldn't have Marron, so he'd have what was available... the person who would never say no... the person who'd never say if he was uncomfortable with what Radish did, the person who'd never say so when he felt he was being used, even if just a little bit...

Celery felt listless and looked sullen as he approached Marron's room. Behind the door, that was where the person Radish felt he wanted was... the person who's name Radish had cried out... Celery opened the door.

Marron was still asleep when Celery walked in; he approached the bed, glancing out of the window as he did so. The moon was large in the sky and shone in through the window, creating sections of light and sections of shadow in the room. Marron's head lay mostly in light; when Celery stood next to him, it caused a little shadow over his body. Marron shifted slightly, "N... niisan..."

Celery just watched him. Maybe he was dreaming of his brother... he thought back to the events at Qeran. It'd been brutal, what Radish had done... but he himself hadn't done anything to stop his brother, either. He was just as at fault as his sadistic little brother was, no matter how much he liked to think himself above his brother's brutal tendencies. Radish was usually brutal, he usually blew up whole villages and towns... this time it'd only been four people, what made this time worse than all those others when hundreds of people must have died?

Celery supposed it was his part in their deaths. Usually he stood to the side while Radish did what he wanted; this time, he'd been talking to the people before they died, he'd got to know them, even if only a little bit... they were totally trusting of him, so trusting that they followed him into an inferno... and now they were dead...

Marron rolled from his side onto his back, his eyes seeming to twitch a little, although they didn't open.

Celery supposed he saw what his brother liked about the young mage. He certainly _was_ very pretty, and if that was all that Radish was after, then Marron certainly filled the criteria.

"_I'm obviously not beautiful enough for him..._"

The other things that Radish seemed to want... they weren't things that Celery could give. Radish wanted to get to know this person... he wanted to have a mysterious relationship and learn about this person as they went on, he... Celery didn't know how to describe it, but Radish obviously wanted someone who wasn't his brother. Who wasn't as close, who he didn't know as well... Celery supposed that that was a compliment of sorts in a strange Radish sort of way, but it didn't feel like it. Just to make his brother happy, he'd try to do anything... but he couldn't do this, what Radish suddenly wanted, he could only help alongside it. And helping alongside it still didn't convince Celery that it was the right thing to do. Disturbing so many lives just for one of Radish's mood swings... but that was what always happened. Radish had a craving for fire, so he blew a village up. How many lives were ended there? And how many lives out of the scope of that village were disturbed by the deaths of those that Radish had killed?

Celery's face darkened as he thought. It was wrong, it was all wrong. Other than Big Mama and the Sorcerer Hunters, there wasn't really anyone to say "No", but that didn't stop his own conscience telling him that it was wrong... Radish wasn't the kind of person to listen to such things like conscience, conscience and reason, such things that he deemed unimportant.

Celery sat himself gently on the side of the bed, wanting to be gentle as he woke Marron up. He didn't want to suddenly earn Marron's anger, even though he felt like he deserved it.

He shook Marron's shoulder gently, "Marron... Marron? Marron, wake up..."

"Ni... nii... san..."

Celery sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm not your niisan, but... I want you to wake up anyway..."

Celery touched his fingers to Marron's forehead, "_Wake up, Marron..._"

Marron's eyes opened slowly.

"Wh... who..."

He blinked himself awake, gazing levelly up at Celery, looking neither happy nor sad for that sight once he focused. Just emotionless.

"... it's you."

Celery nodded, "I'm sorry I'm not the person you wanted..."

"What do you mean?"

"You were saying 'niisan' in your sleep."

Marron rolled over onto one side, turning away from Celery, closing his eyes again. His voice was cold.

"Yes, well. What do you expect? I... miss him."

Celery nodded, "I don't doubt that... I... apologize for my brother's actions. He's... he can be hasty when he wants to be. And stubborn. He..."

"I don't need your apologies. You're as much at fault as your brother is; you could have saved them, you could have saved my brother... and your brother could have left me to die, but he didn't... why did you wake me up? I was trying to sleep for what seems like such a long time... all I could see was... niisan..."

Marron trailed off quietly, blinking the shaking view through sudden tears away from his eyes before then regaining his distant briskness. "What do you want?

Celery tugged on Marron's shoulder until he rolled back onto his back. Marron did so reluctantly, looking at Celery with a begrudging air.

"Marron, you might not count my apology as counting for anything, but... I _am_ sorry, despite what you might think. I rarely agree with the things that my brother does... I especially disagree with what he wants to do following this..."

Marron frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you... it's my brother's business, unfortunately. But... if you want to talk about anything, feel free to talk to me about it... I'll listen."

"I don't need to talk to you."

Marron glanced away. Celery sighed.

"My brother didn't put me up to _this_. I really want to know what you're feeling. I know you get angry, like how you were angry earlier, but... being upset... are you upset? You don't have to hide your tears, not if you're upset. You don't have to hide them from me."

"I don't have to show them to you either."

Celery felt guilty. Marron obviously didn't feel like opening up to him, and he didn't blame him, either. He was genuinely curious as to how Marron felt, though.

"... I'm sorry. I just don't like to think of people suffering in silence."

Celery put his fingers to Marron's forehead again, causing a "What are you doing?" from Marron. Celery quietly ignored Marron's spoken thoughts, concentrating instead on his inner thoughts, thoughts that he couldn't hide from a prying mind.

"_I just want to know what you're really feeling. What are you really feeling?_"

Celery saw an image of Carrot in his mind. A momentarily overpowering feeling, just the feeling of Carrot...

"_You miss him..._"

More images, images that came and went with increasing frequency. Celery just sat there for a moment, his eyes closed; Marron's eyes had also closed somewhere along the line. All Celery could feel was of Carrot; he saw images of Carrot as a child, Carrot and someone else... Celery realised that the other child was Marron. Not as graceful and beautiful as now, but certainly cute. The cute child got picked on by other children; those memories seemed somewhat _darker_ to Celery, as if they were in shadow. Celery supposed that they weren't memories that Marron cared to recall; the darkness seemed to lift when Carrot entered the memories, though. He entered the memories and made them brighter again.

Celery let himself feel Marron's thoughts and memories for a while longer, seeing things that were important to Marron, feeling what was important to be felt. Eventually, Celery decided he'd seen enough, and retracted his fingers, his eyes slowly opening. Marron's did too.

"... I can't explain what I'm feeling. Perhaps that explained better than my inadequate words could."

"You... knew what I was doing?"

"I'm not stupid, Celery. You were reading my mind."

Celery paused. If Marron knew what Celery was doing just then, it'd make his next job that bit harder... still, he didn't have to make any reference to that. There was reading someone's mind, and then there was putting something into it, two different things... he just sighed, trying to look kindly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what you were feeling."

Marron nodded, "I know. If I really didn't want you looking through my mind, then I wouldn't have let you."

"You... have that power?"

"I've studied it enough to know what to do should the circumstance arise."

Celery narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I... I see..."

He decided to make a last-ditch effort, feeling suddenly hopeless as he suddenly did. Marron might not fall to his persuasion... and Radish wasn't even here. Might Radish unknowingly trigger Marron's anger?

"_As much as you love your brother, I love mine. Understand that._"

Marron understood.

"_I can't disobey him. He has the potential to be so angry... I can't disobey him. I don't agree with the things that he does, but I can't disobey him... do you still understand?_"

Marron did.

Celery closed his eyes, not caring that Marron knew what he was doing. He needed to go deeper, and that required more concentration...

"_... you understand me... if I said that... I could somehow take you back to being with your brother, would you believe or understand me?_"

The first thing that Celery felt was hope; before feelings of 'No, you'd be lying' occurred, there was hope. Only a brief moment, but enough for Celery to latch himself onto and exploit.

"_Marron, I want you to come with me, and trust me..._"

Celery reached out with his mind, touching him tenderly through his mind.

"... _trust me, and don't forget... don't forget that hope..._"

The hope felt so elusive, but Celery could feel it... barely, but it was still _there_... in his mind's eye, he could see it as something that shined, almost. In his mind, he reached out to touch that which shined, he thought of what Marron had thought of before, thoughts of his brother... as Celery spoke to Marron's mind, he also thought of Carrot, wanting to placate him into a position of trust.

"... _he'll always be in your mind, won't he, Marron?_"

He would.

"_... if he could be in more than that... if he could appear in front of you again... you want that, don't you?_"

Marron wanted Carrot to be alive. More than anything else, he wanted Carrot to live.

"_Don't hold back, Marron... what else do you feel? What else do you want? Are you content to just have him live, even if he didn't know of your existence, or..._"

Marron wanted Carrot to live and be aware of him. He wanted to be aware of Carrot. A quick thought occurred, Marron never wanted to leave his brother's side. Thoughts came and went as quickly as each other; Marron wanted to always be with his brother. He always wanted to be beside him. He never wanted to leave him. He never wanted his brother to be in danger; he wanted to be able to help him, no matter what. He wanted him nearby; he wanted him close; he wanted him. He loved him. The thoughts seemed to slow to a stop with that one thought that insisted itself upon Celery's mind; Marron loved Carrot, that was the deepest point Celery could feel.

Celery opened his eyes, looking at Marron. Marron seemed... his eyes were opened, but they seemed dulled. Celery wasn't sure how to describe it, but Marron as a whole seemed suddenly hazy.

"I... I love him, Celery... the person I'll... always love... niisan..."

"_He's dead, Marron..._"

Marron would kill the people responsible for his brother's death and then die himself; whether he died or whether he was killed, or whether he killed himself, he didn't care. In Celery's mind, one thought stood brighter than any of the others; Marron wouldn't and couldn't die, not until he'd avenged his brother.

"_Would you let me take you to a dream world, Marron? A world where you could be happy with your brother? Where he could still exist for you... even if it was only a dream?_"

"What", "yes", "no" and "maybe" floated around in reply.

"_Follow me downstairs if you agree._"

Celery wordlessly stood up and made to leave the room; he heard Marron follow him. With his heart sinking as he went, he knew that Marron would follow him. He hoped that Radish would at least keep to his side of the plan.

He left the room and went down the stairs; Marron followed him still. At the bottom of the stairs, he turned left, into the room that was there. Marron followed him; Celery closed the door.

At first, everything was black. All was darkness. Nothing was visible, but Celery knew that Radish was in the room.

"_Well, oniisama?_"

"_Radish, please, be gentle with him... I know that might be impossible for you, but at least try. Don't hurt him..._"

"_Hey, hey, maybe I shoulda gone and got him myself! Sounds like you're getting a little too over-protective of him, oniisama... you hate this idea though, don't you? I can feel it in your words when you speak to my mind... you've not done anything weird to him to turn him against me or anything, have you?_"

Radish prodded in Celery's mind until he felt satisfied that no, Celery hadn't done anything like that.

"_Maybe you hate this idea 'cause you want him for yourself..._"

"_Radish, no! It's not like that... I admit that Marron is beautiful, but myself, I... I could only..._"

Radish felt the feeling of 'I could only ever love you', and smirked, even though he knew his brother couldn't see his facial expression.

"_Okay, okay, I forgive you. Now, where is he?_"

"_He's standing to my left._"

Radish nodded and reached out. "_Ah, there we are._"

He stepped backwards carefully; he had the room's layout memorized, but still hoped that he was leading Marron to the right place.

"_Marron, can you hear me?_"

"_You killed my brother._"

Radish paused. This was true.

"_Oiii, oniisama! You were supposed to calm him down! He still knows I killed Carrot!_"

"_He's not trying to kill you, though. I think this is as calm as he gets._"

Radish supposed that that was also true, and brought Marron to a kneel on the floor. Radish knelt in front of him, feeling the floor, feeling the marks he'd embedded into the floor. He was in the right place.

"_You hate me, don't you?_"

"_You killed my brother. I can't forgive you for that._"

"_Why don't you kill me right now?_"

"_... I want to..._"

Radish suddenly felt the images and memories that Celery had felt earlier, but somewhat freer than Celery had felt them. He looked as much as he wanted to, and then closed the connection.

"_He's the only one you want, isn't he?_"

"_Niisan..._"

"_The only one you can think about, the only one you want..._"

Radish took a deep breath, putting his hands on either side of Marron's head, his fingers on Marron's temples.

"_You always think about him. Even now, he's all that you think about. Even now, even then... all the time, all day and every day... he's what you think about, who you think about, who you worry about... who you dream about. Who you thought and dreamt about. All those scrumptious thoughts in there, Marron... wet dream after wet dream about the hallowed niisan, right?_"

Radish abruptly felt something different; something that burnt suddenly, something that almost made him remove his hands from Marron's head; the feeling burnt inside, but almost felt as if it was _physically_ burning... that was impossible, though. Radish kept that in mind.

"_Oniisama, help me here... he's still angry, in his mind..._"

Celery sighed audibly, "_I'd expect so._"

He stepped forward, standing behind Marron. He dropped to a kneel, his hands on Marron's shoulders, draping over them. He pressed his forehead to the back of Marron's head, Radish could feel his brother's presence vaguely through Marron's mind.

"_Marron... remember your thoughts from before..._"

Radish tried to calm himself, "_Remember him. You felt safe with him, didn't you? Always safe with your older brother... it's true, I killed him. That makes you angry, doesn't it?_"

Celery worked to restrain it, but Radish still felt Marron's anger flare.

"_Angry... you're still angry... I don't want you to be angry anymore, Marron... I don't want you always thinking about him, I don't want you to be angry at me because of what I did..._"

Radish paused, feeling Marron's anger still burn. He smiled sadistically.

"_He died because of you, Marron._"

The anger was suddenly extinguished, replaced by a feeling of confusion. Confusion, worry, guilt.

"_He died because of you. I saw who you loved, I felt that you loved Carrot more than anybody else... I don't want you to love him. I want you to... I... Carrot had to die. If you didn't love Carrot so much, he'd still be alive at this moment. That love of yours is what brought on his death... and isn't your love so forbidden? And looked what those feelings caused, Marron!_"

Radish heard Celery's noises of exertion; keeping Marron restrained seemed to require a lot of power, this seemed to be exhausting Celery, and quickly.

"_Oniisama, are you alright?_"

"_Please, Radish... try to be quick, I... his anger... his anger, his sadness..._"

Radish pressed his forehead to Marron's forehead, his hands dropping to Marron's shoulders; he felt Celery's hands there, and linked them to his.

"_Stop being angry, Marron. I know you hate me, I know you hate this, but you're hurting oniisama, and I hate that too... you wouldn't want to make me angry, Marron. I can be scary when I'm angry._"

"_I don't CARE, YOU KILLED NIISAN..._"

"Ugh..."

Radish pulled his head back for a moment, collecting his thoughts. If that was Marron's anger, and Celery had him restrained... if the two of them... if their combined power still caused Marron's anger to be such, he dreaded to think what Marron's unleashed anger would be like.

"_Oniisama, are you alright?_"

"_Ye-yes..._"

"_Dammit, oniisama's being hurt... I can't forgive that... oniisama, I'm going to do it now..._"

A pause from Celery.

"_Radish, not if it's going to be too much for you..._"

"_Hang in a little longer please, oniisama... I can do it, but only with your help. I can do it if it's with you... besides, it's what I always planned to do, so doing it now is only making it happen a little quicker... I can't make him any more calmer, he's so angry now..._"

"_Use it, Radish... use that anger... that flood of emotion..._"

"_I plan to, oniisama. I plan to._"

Radish's voice died down within Celery's mind, he felt a sudden intense concentration; he concentrated alongside his brother, and suddenly, all was darkness. Even within his mind.

****

"Marron, you don't need to worry anymore."

Marron turned around suddenly at hearing that voice; suddenly he was somewhere different... the place was dark, as if at night. The place was... some kind of street? It wasn't anywhere that Marron recognized. The place was deserted, even the houses around didn't have lights on inside. There was silence, not even the wind in the distantly visible trees; the only sound was the voice which he heard, and his own heartbeat.

"Nii... niisan?"

Suddenly in front of him; it was indeed Carrot.

"Niisan! Niisan? ... Niisan, you died..."

Carrot seemed to smirk, just walking to Marron. He didn't stop when he reached Marron, forcing Marron to walk backwards, until he backed into the wall nearest to him. Marron frowned, "Niisan, what...?"

Carrot's voice was thick as he worked his fingers against the catch of Marron's robe.

"I know what you want. I know what you want... I'll give it to you."

Marron's heart beat quicker when he felt his brother's warm lips against his neck. "Niisan... niisan, what are you doing...?"

"Marron, surely you know..."

Carrot's hands worked on Marron's other buttons and catches now. He worked swiftly, slipping one hand underneath Marron's open robe.

"You feel so cold, Marron... let me warm you."

Marron threw his head back against the wall, body tensing.

"Niisan, you... you can't, you... you died, what are you doing... _here_?"

Silence as Carrot kissed along Marron's neck, down to his collarbone, stopping before he went any further.

"Maybe I wanted to do this to you. Is that a crime? You're so beautiful, little brother... and I _know_ you want it. All your deepest dreams and fantasies... they're all with me, aren't they? You only think of me when you touch yourself... and damn, how often do you do _that_?"

Marron felt himself blush, "Nii-niisan... d-don't..."

"Hush, Marron. It's every single time you can, isn't it? When we're in a forest, when you can escape for the precious few minutes you need... when we share a room, you do it in quiet, hoping I can't hear you... when you're awake and everyone else is asleep, because we've got you doing guard duty for the night... it's a good thing no-one ever attacks us, a great help you'd be, hand between your legs and gasping my name..."

Carrot nudged his leg between Marron's two, separating them. He smiled sadistically, "Well, it's true, isn't it?"

Marron stared intently at the floor; Carrot wasn't talking like this, was he? He felt like there was something wrong with the situation, something he had to remember... but all he could think of was Carrot... Carrot, and the embarrassment he felt...

"Niisan... niisan, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I don't hold it against you... I always knew when you were jerking off when you were in the next bed on... you'd be so quiet, but you'd gasp when you came, and worry if I heard... it doesn't matter, I heard. Maybe I'd get myself off thinking about you too. How about that?"

Carrot pulled his hand out of Marron's robe and let it drop down, "You touch yourself there, don't you?"

"Nii... niisan..."

"You always wished it was me touching you there like that. Well, now, it is, isn't it? I don't mind, Marron. Marron, I _want_ to touch you there... I want to make you scream my name... I want to make you come, Marron. You're always getting yourself off over me, it's always me... don't you want me to?"

"Niisan, this is _wrong_, you... this can't be... you... you died, I remember it..."

Carrot kissed against Marron's neck again, causing a gasp.

"What do you remember?"

Another kiss.

"I... I remember the fire..."

"Did you see me die?"

"N-no..."

"What feels more real? The memory of that fire, or my touch?"

Carrot's fingers trailed up to the sash that kept Marron's robe together; he picked and pulled at it with those fingers, letting it undo and fall to the floor. Marron's body kept it trapped against the wall, as he shifted, it fell. Marron's robe fell fully open; Carrot pressed Marron's upper stomach with one finger.

"My touch... like this..."

Marron closed his eyes tightly, his breathing suddenly heavy as Carrot slipped his hand underneath the edge of Marron's trousers and took hold of his erection; part of him wanted to argue; Carrot had died, hadn't he? If he was dead, he couldn't be here like this, doing that... the rest of him didn't _want_ to argue. He didn't want to fight those sudden feelings. He wanted to bask in their glory, let them control him...

Marron's body lost it's tense feeling as Carrot's hands brushed over him in a certain way... he shuddered, falling against the wall slightly, "Niisan..."

"See, you like it, don't you? Don't argue with what you feel, Marron... just let yourself go... I want to see you let yourself go... I want to have you totally..."

Marron half-opened his eyes, gazing at Carrot.

"... I want you to have me... niisan, take me..."

Carrot smirked, "You can't fight against me, can you?"

"I... I wouldn't want to..."

Marron gasped as he felt Carrot pull on his trousers, feeling his robe against the back of his legs; he let his trousers be pulled down, he let himself be pushed against the wall, against and down, until he lay upon the floor.

"Give yourself totally to me, Marron..."

"Y-yes, niisan..."

Marron's trousers provided restriction, but didn't stop Carrot's hand from going to his body, touching him in such enticing, wicked ways... he didn't mind. He could never mind. He let Carrot do what he want, content to do as Carrot asked, content to give himself totally. If that was what Carrot wanted... there was no argument.

Carrot's fingers felt cold suddenly; he pushed them inside Marron, something on them enabling them to enter without too much friction.

Marron squirmed, he hadn't expected that feeling; he felt the fingers make as if to pull out, then enter once more... Carrot shifted his fingers inside, as if trying to stroke something. Marron gasped sharply, "Nii... _niisan_..."

"You don't just want my fingers, do you? You want..."

Marron felt Carrot remove his fingers, shift against his body, and press something _else_ against him.

"... you want _this_..."

"Niisan..."

"... you want _me_..."

"Niisan, please..."

"It's what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

Marron's hands tightly gripped against Carrot's shoulders, "_Always_, niisan... what I've always wanted..."

Carrot's erection had the same slick coolness as his fingers had had; he pushed so slowly, Marron held on to a deep sigh as Carrot eased himself deeper.

Carrot laughed a breathless laugh once he was inside. "And... and you still don't want me to do this? You still want me to stop?"

Marron closed his eyes, letting his head fall to the side. "Niisan, d-don't stop..."

Carrot pulled back a fraction then thrust forward suddenly, causing Marron to call out. He smirked, lowering himself as close to Marron as he could.

"I won't. I won't stop."

Carrot seemed to be enjoying himself; he watched Marron closely, watched and savoured every gasp and cry. He loved the way Marron's voice caught on his name, how breathless he sounded...

Marron didn't know what to think anymore; he could barely concentrate on anything. He decided it didn't matter; there was still something that was unsure, but he didn't care about that anymore. He was finally subjected to that which he'd dreamt of for so long, and that was the most important thing. That was the only thing he cared about.

"Nii... niisan..."

"Yes... oh, Marron... god... I love how you feel... otouto..."

"Nii... _niisan_..."

Carrot's hands went under the top of Marron's robe again, taking hold of his shoulders, holding them just that bit too tight, not that Marron cared about the pain anymore.

Marron sat up suddenly, only to be caught by Carrot, who pushed him down again.

"Niisan, I... I'm... so close..."

"I'll fuck you until you come... I want to see what you look like when you come... come, Marron... for me..."

"_It's such a shame it's only a dream, isn't it, Marron?_"

"W-what?!"

"_Him, fucking you... it's not really HIM. There IS no him. He doesn't exist anymore. Only in your dreams, Marron... but doesn't this feel so real? Doesn't that feel so good?_"

Marron said nothing; life and movement seemed to have frozen around him, and suddenly there was only darkness; he was alone in the darkness.

"Ni-niisan! Niisan? Niisan, where did you go... I... I need you to..."

"_There never was a niisan, Marron. This darkness, this emptiness... that is what faces you in the future... there's nobody like that in your life. It was always just a dream that you thought about._"

Marron's mind and body was trying to adjust to his sudden change in situation. One moment he'd been about to reach the climax he craved, but now... now was just darkness, but his body still strained for that touch...

"Nii... san..."

"_Marron, you have to forget about him... it was just an unhealthy dream... you have to forget about him, you have to stop living in a dream! There was never anybody called Carrot, there was never anybody you called niisan. All that existed was a dream; come back to reality, Marron..._"

"N-no, I... I don't believe you! I _won't_ believe you! Niisan is... niisan was... niisan... he... he's the person I love. I love him, and... I won't believe you!"

"_This is the reality that awaits you, Marron. Do you want to be alone in this darkness for the rest of your life? I can't let you live in a dream anymore. I don't want that for you. I want you to live in reality, I want you to enjoy life... I don't want you to have these hopeless dreams anymore. I want you to enjoy life... a true life, a proper life..._"

"My life with niisan..."

"_That life never existed, Marron. That was all a dream... a stupid, pointless dream. You've awoken, now... this is your true self. This is your true self, and your true reality. This darkness comes from you being unable to let go of your dream world... there is a world outside of the 'niisan' that you created for yourself... people love you outside of your dream, if only you'll let them..._"

"You... you're one of those people?"

The voice was silent for a moment or two before it replied.

"... _Yes. I'm one of the people who love you. I love you more than anyone else, Marron... I can't bear to see you live such an unhappy life anymore... I want you to live in reality. Come with me, we'll go to the world outside and live in the sun..._"

Marron curled up, drawing his knees to his chest.

"I don't want to believe you..."

"_I am your truth, Marron. You have to believe me..._"

"You... you're not niisan..."

"_Marron, there ISN'T someone called that. There isn't anyone like that anymore. There never was. The form of that person... they stole you from me... they stole you from me and made you believe a shadow, a lie of your former life... come back to me, Marron. I love you. Come back to me, and be with me once more..._"

"... who are you?"

"_I'm the person you used to love. I'm the person who loves you more than anything. I thought I'd lost you forever... but I've found you again... I've found you, but you don't even remember who I am... come with me, and I'll show you who I am. I'll show you who you are. I'll prove to you that I'm someone you knew, and that you're someone I love... just trust me. Trust me, believe me..._"

Celery couldn't listen to anything more. Marron's defences were crumbling and Radish seemed to have total control; it'd been painful enough to watch the illusion that Radish had created for Marron... something like that was too cruel, but it was an illusion of what Marron dreamt about most, with the person he cared about most... and it'd seemed to work, anyway.

Celery stood up, feeling his brother's voice speak weakly in his mind.

"_Where... where are you going?_"

"_You don't need me any more for this, Radish..._"

Silence; Celery took that to mean that no, he didn't.

Celery walked around the room, lighting candles as he went. Each candle brought a little more light to the room, but Celery seemed to be the only person to notice the light. Marron and Radish were lost to the world, totally absorbed in whatever it was they were involved in.

Candles lit, Celery retreated to the back wall of the room, leaning against it, watching his brother and Marron with slight anger. What Radish was doing... what he was doing... it _was_ evil, he was convinced of that. It seemed to be working, but that didn't matter; it was still evil. Playing with someone's mind like that... exploiting their weakness... it was just the sort of thing that Radish would do, Celery supposed.

Celery quietly cursed the town of Qeran for ever holding that magic within it's walls. He supposed that forbidden magic was called forbidden for a reason, and wondered, not for the first time, why he took such magic into his body, and shared it with his brother...

He glared at where his brother was knelt; he was kissing Marron now, Marron unable to fight back, probably not even noticing Radish's motion. He kissed Marron, his forehead firmly pressed against Marron's own... reaching out to see Marron's mind, all seemed in confusion to Celery. He could almost see Carrot's form rear painfully out of Marron's body, such was Radish's destruction. Celery glared for a few moments and then turned away again, in no doubt as to Radish's activity. This was obviously a very delicate time in the operation. Celery didn't want to see any more; he quietly made his way around the walls of the room, then quietly let himself out. Let Radish come and find him once he was ready.

****

"I still wanna know why Celery and Radish would want Marron."

A few days on from that point, somewhere geographically further away, the Sorcerer Hunters wandered through the latest forest.

Milphey skipped ahead of the group; he seemed in a good mood, but the good mood wasn't shared by the other members of the group. Tira and Chocolat seemed quiet and distant, they had done for quite some time, Gateau seemed morose and distant under the same circumstance, and Carrot hadn't seemed to stop arguing with Milphey since the journey had started, several days ago. He alternated between hot-tempered silence and arguing, and Milphey seemed to be the only one still willing to take Carrot's mood with his usual good humour.

"... I mean, come on, if they wanted him dead, wouldn't they have killed him by now? And as we were saying, if he was like, a hostage, we'd know about it all by now... I don't get it! I really don't get it!"

Milphey span on his heel, walking backwards as he addressed Carrot.

"I know you don't get it, Carrot-chan. You don't get it, none of us do. We can only guess why they've got him, okay? Just as much as only you can. We can't find out what they're up to until we've broken down that barrier, and we can't break down that barrier until we find Hazelnut Brazil. Okay? So quit complaining, it's not gonna make us hurry up any. Hey, you were so happy because Marron was still alive, right? Can't you still be happy because of that? He's not dead, Carrot! Joy!"

Carrot just scowled.

"... whatever. I wanna hurry up and get to Hazelnut already... why couldn't Mama have sent Cinnamon Tea or someone? She's so quick when she wants to be... why does it take six of us to find one person?"

"Five, Carrot."

"No, six! Tira, Chocolat, you, me, Gateau, Ma-... oh. Yeah, well, whatever. I still don't get why we all have to go, why can't we just stay in Eden until we can go get Marron?"

Milphey turned around again, watching where he was going.

"What, and you'd rather be languishing in Eden, complaining that you felt so useless because you couldn't do anything to save Marron while someone else went and got Hazelnut? At least going out on _this_ mission keeps you occupied."

Tira nodded, "He's right, Carrot... I think I'd rather be out here looking for Hazelnut than in Eden still..."

Carrot sighed loudly, "I suppose, I suppose..."

He then fell into silence, not sure what to say, content just to follow Milphey.

Hands went behind his head as he continued to walk, involving himself in his thoughts a little bit. He thought about what Milphey said. Milphey was right, though... he _was_ happy that Marron wasn't dead, the relief was like nothing else... it wasn't as if he wasn't happy about that, of course not. He was happy that Marron was still alive, but he worried... no-one seemed to be able to come up with any valid reason as to _why_ Celery or Radish would have him... it annoyed Carrot that no-one else seemed to feel like he did on the matter. Why didn't the others feel like he did?

Carrot was still sullen as the day went on and night fell; he didn't pick any more fights with anyone however, and Milphey was still in a genial mood by the end of the day. No harm done. On the edge of a forest, a campfire was set up; Milphey got it going with a smile.

"Usually Marron-chan would light the fire, I suppose. Well, if I remember rightly, this is at least the last forest we've got to go through. I think the next stop is Hazelnut's place; we're on the edge of Marata. I don't think there are any towns or cities between there and now... if I remember, the place is a small one. Small but cosy... I hope we won't be disturbing anything by asking for Hazelnut's help... a nice family, I wouldn't like to cause them any inconvenience."

Carrot looked slightly distant as he gazed into the fire.

"Wish Big Mama'd send us word of what was going on or something."

Gateau lay next to Carrot; he shrugged. "Well, you know what they say. No news is good news, and all of that. If Dota appeared suddenly, that's when we'd haveta start to worry."

"Un."

Gateau just watched Carrot for a few moments more, then sighed, knowing he probably wouldn't get anything more out of Carrot. His mood, and the overall mood of the group, seemed so tense... Gateau was quietly happy for the company of Milphey; even if him and Carrot kept arguing, Milphey was at least someone to keep smiling.

Milphey stretched, yawning loudly and contentedly as he did so.

"Well! How about some sleep? I don't know about you guys, but I could go for some sleep. Sleep'd feel good. We'll be refreshed and ready to go get Hazelnut, won't we? And start the journey back... but hey, we don't have to think about that for the time being. Right?"

Milphey's question was met with quiet mumbled approval from the rest of the group. Milphey just smiled on, "... right."

While the rest of the group prepared themselves for sleep, Milphey just sat to one side, watching them. The others didn't seem to notice, but Chocolat did; she wandered over, "Milphey, weren't you the tired one? Don't you want to try and get some sleep too?"

Milphey shrugged with a wrinkle of his nose, "It doesn't matter to me if I sleep or not. I just want to make sure that Carrot-chan gets some sleep. He's been a bit highly-strung the past few days."

"I guess he's still just confused... we all are, really..."

Milphey nodded, "I suppose. Maybe he feels that..."

Milphey's eyes narrowed, his face serious as he thought momentarily. Chocolat tipped her head, waiting for him to continue.

"Feels that what?"

Milphey thought for a moment longer before sighing deeply. "I... I don't know. I just wondered if he thought that, perhaps, he'd let Marron down..."

Chocolat nodded, "Maybe. Have you seen Marron when he gets all mad over something someone's done to Carrot? Maybe Carrot's just taking it out on us 'cause he can't take it out on Celery or Radish just yet. I wouldn't wanna be them when Carrot gets hold of them."

"I know what you mean."

Milphey didn't say anything more; Chocolat smiled, "Well... night, Milphey. Get some sleep soon."

"I will. Goodnight, Chocolat."

Chocolat wandered over to where the others were, a few feet away from where the campfire was. The fire itself had died down, smouldering embers were all that remained. Milphey kicked out with one foot, shifting one burnt log a little; it crumbled into slivers of ash that picked up with the wind, scattering momentarily. Once Chocolat was down and asleep, the area was quiet; Milphey remained quiet alongside the glade for a while longer before eventually standing up. He glanced around, as if looking out for something, or someone; he walked past the remains of the fire, and past the now sleeping Sorcerer Hunters. He glanced down at Carrot as he walked past, pausing in his steps. Carrot seemed peaceful enough in his sleep, generally quiet, occasionally his breathing seemed to come a little quicker, but it soon died down into a measured pace. Milphey nodded, Carrot would be okay without his protection for a short while.

Past where the Sorcerer Hunters slept was more forest, the forest that they'd travelled through previously. Milphey continued until he reached a small intersection, one path leading on to the main path, the other slightly obscured by bushes, leading to a small glade. Milphey walked into the glade.

"Mille Feuille, you, are _late_."

Milphey looked up at the voice, but relaxed when he saw the owner of the voice. The Haz Knight Shiffon Cake stood in front of him, a relaxed smile on his face, his arms folded. There'd been amusement in his voice.

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure that they were sleeping before I left them."

"You don't feel that there's any danger?"

"In these woods? No, they're as safe as anywhere else. I can't be watching them all the time, Shiffon. Anyway... you've been to see Hazelnut?"

Shiffon nodded, "I have. He's awaiting your visit."

"And he doesn't mind us disturbing him?"

"He didn't seem to mind when I told him our business. He seemed to know more on the subject that we previously did, but I'll let him tell you about that when you reach him yourself. Let's just say... it seems that we're not the first visitors he's had in recent times."

Milphey folded his arms, "Radish and Celery?"

"... Yes, it was those two. I'll make my way back to Mamu-sama and tell her of what I learnt; you continue to guide those four. How... how have they been?"

Milphey turned his back on Shiffon for a moment as he found a suitable tree to lean against. He found one, and leant against it. He shrugged.

"As well as can be expected, you tell Mama that in your report... tell her I thank her, too."

"Thank her? For what?"

"I just think it was a good idea to get them to go find Hazelnut too. Carrot was complaining earlier, 'why don't we get one of the Haz Knights to go and find Hazelnut?'... I just said that, well, didn't he feel better actually going and finding Hazelnut himself rather than sit around and wait for someone else to do it? He didn't say much, Tira seemed to agree... I know that it might be seen as a pointless exercise, but I see Mamu-sama's reasoning. It's best to keep them active."

"And you don't mind being the one to guide them?"

Milphey smiled, winking at Shiffon.

"Naah, I don't mind. I like looking after those guys, they're fun. Okay, they're a little depressed at the moment, but, well, I guess they're all tense. I don't blame them. And from your side of things, any more word about those two Sorcerers? Any more word on Marron?"

Shiffon paused for a moment, "Regarding those two..."

He shook his head, "Not really. They're still hiding behind their barricade, and they still seem to have Marron captive. Only..."

Shiffon fell into silence; Milphey watched him carefully, he seemed to be faltering, caught between telling Milphey and not telling him. Milphey became a little more serious.

"Shiffon, if there's something to tell, I want you to tell me. I'm not one of Mamu-sama's Sorcerer Hunters, you don't have to sugarcoat things for my benefit. I can accept whatever you have to say."

Milphey's voice was deathly serious; Shiffon stared at him for a few moments.

"I just find it hard to adjust when you act so frivolously... it's not something I'm used to."

"Hey, I can't be serious all the time. Gotta have a little fun sometimes, you should try it too... ever tried women's underwear?"

Shiffon blinked and ignored Milphey's question, quickly moving on.

"... Anyway, as I was saying. Radish and Celery are still within their settlement, and Marron's still there with them... he's still safe, as much as he can be in such a situation. But... a few days ago, well... soon after you set out on your journey with those four, Mamu-sama felt some kind of strange _surge_, almost. She monitored the situation... it would seem that those Sorcerers are doing _something_ to Marron, or they've already done something... we couldn't tell what it was they did, though. It seemed like some kind of ceremony, that was what Mamu-sama said..."

Milphey frowned, "A ceremony?"

Shiffon nodded, "Yes. She was so serious when she spoke, she wouldn't even let Dota into the room while she spoke of it to us; she doesn't want the Hunters to know. I speak to you as a Haz Knight, Mille Feuille; you mustn't tell them about this."

"Yes, yes, you have my word. She sent them out here to try to relax them, I don't think that such news would serve that purpose. Not even letting Dota know..."

"I suppose she thought that Dota might want to tell the Hunters what she knew; even if Mamu-sama said not to, you know what Dota can be like; sometimes she speaks before she thinks."

Milphey sighed and nodded, twisting a lock of hair between two fingers.

"Mmm, I know what you mean. But... a ceremony? Do we know what kind of ceremony, what was going on during it? Maybe Marron-chan's going to be a sacrifice..."

Shiffon shook his head, "Mamu-sama only told us of it after she'd witnessed what she could. As far as I know, it wasn't anything that she recognized as being too terrible, but she seemed awfully quiet; I think she only knows as much as us on that count. She did tell us that, after the surge, something seemed to change, though. We don't know what changed, but something did... and if it was enough for her to notice, then it can't be a _good_ change..."

"Those Sorcerers are evil, Shiffon. Nothing with them can be good."

"... Indeed. I don't want to pressure you too much, but I'd recommend moving with some haste. Try and be on your way back to Eden by tomorrow evening... the sooner we break that barrier, the sooner we find out what's going on inside."

Milphey stood up, starting to walk to the glade's exit.

"And even Kahlua couldn't destroy the barrier... he's a master of magic, Shiffon..."

"He's a master of magic, not of twisted bastardizations of it's power. I don't think those Sorcerers even meant to do something that powerful, which is dangerous enough in itself; do they even know the power that they wield? I don't think so. They could destroy a city before realising it was there. The sooner they're dispatched, the better. I wouldn't be surprised if this became a mission for us once you return..."

"I know, they do seem pretty bad. At least... if they don't know the power they have, then they might not know what they're capable of either; they might be capable of such amazing destruction, but they might not know how to execute that potential. We have that on our side..."

Shiffon nodded, "That's true. Whatever the circumstance, we have to hurry... as I said, I don't mean to pressure you, but... it _would_ be a good idea to move with some speed."

Milphey turned to exit the glade, "I'll keep that in mind. Farewell, Shiffon Cake."

"You too, Mille Feuille."

Milphey heard a slight sound, and when he looked over his shoulder, Shiffon was gone. He nodded to himself, and returned quietly to the campsite to think about what he'd heard.

He laid himself down on Carrot's empty side; Gateau lay to the other. Milphey wondered if Carrot would mind... he knew that, usually, Marron slept next to Carrot... but it wasn't as if they thought he was dead anymore; he supposed Carrot wouldn't mind.

Somehow, sleep didn't come easy to Milphey's mind. He stared up at the starry sky, his wrist over his forehead. He wanted to know what Celery and Radish were doing to Marron. Shiffon had been right, there had to be _something_ that they were doing, something that called upon the ceremony that Big Mama had seen... more than that, the thought of the magical surge worried Milphey the most. What could it have been that they were doing that meant that there'd be a surge that even Big Mama could feel?

Milphey closed his eyes. He was a Haz Knight, he could cope with such things. He knew that, come the morning, he'd have to smile for Carrot once more, pretend as if there was nothing worrying him at all... he sighed loudly. He knew he'd act like that. He always did. Despite that, such situations as the current one never came easy to him.

Well, he thought, rolling over so not to face Carrot anymore... it'd be a challenge, at least.


	6. Adjusting

****

Time had passed for Celery and Radish as much as it'd passed for Carrot and the others on their journey to find Hazelnut Brazil. While their journey had continued, Marron had slept. After Radish's persuasion, Marron had fallen into a kind of sleep, and not woken up after that. He'd been taken up to his bedroom once more, where Radish had kept a constant vigil by his side.

Celery had left the ceremony before it's end, so he didn't know what Radish had done to Marron to cause him to be like that; he decided he didn't _want_ to know. The one time he'd asked Radish about what'd happened, Radish had just stiffly replied that he thought that Marron needed time to recover; recover and adjust. Celery had left it at that. After that, Radish had insisted that he hadn't had sex with Marron, if that was what Celery was thinking. Celery said that the thought hadn't occurred to him, but it'd been secretly what he'd been suspecting. He wasn't sure whether to believe his brother or not, but he had a feeling that, where Marron was concerned, Radish wouldn't lie; he seemed sincere enough, and Celery didn't dare pry into his brother's mind to see if he _was_ telling the truth. He had a thought that, if Radish suspected that Celery really didn't believe him, then he might just retreat away, plunge himself into whatever it was he wanted to do with Marron, and leave Celery well alone... Celery wondered if that was going to happen anyway; he hoped not.

Currently, Celery stood in the doorframe, watching Radish. Radish was knelt next to Marron's bed, his back straight, one hand over Marron's left hand. Marron lay with his hands over the covers, his breathing as slow and steady as it'd been for the past few days. Celery had wondered, at first, if whatever Radish had done to him had killed him; Radish was quick to insist that it hadn't, and was eager to point out that Marron was still breathing. Celery wasn't convinced.

"... and... when did you say he was going to wake up?"

Celery's voice was quiet; sardonic and quiet.

Radish just glared at him, not saying anything. Celery stared back, wondering what to say, if there was anything he _could_ say... he couldn't think of anything, so when Radish looked back to Marron's sleeping face, he let it go. Radish spoke after that anyway.

"I don't know _when_, oniisama. I just know he will, okay? You don't have to act all concerned all the time. Even I feel a bit tired after what happened, and I was the one leading the whole thing..."

Radish moved his hand from Marron's hand and rested his head on it, leaning into the bed a little.

"... never thought I'd feel guilty so much these days. I... I guess it'll be okay once he wakes up, but still..."

"But still?"

"... but still... I... I dunno, I guess I feel kinda bad about what happened. FUCK, why do I feel like that?! It's what I wanted to do, I managed to do it, nothing's really gone wrong so far, so why don't I feel so happy about it? When I look at his sleeping face, I, I worry, I suppose... not just that... I think about what I did... and I guess I _do_ worry, both for him and for me... what I did... I... it's like... him and his brother... I tried to make him forget..."

"And did you?"

Radish nodded, "As much as I could."

"And what part of 'forget' involves the illusions of mad sex?"

Radish shifted uncomfortably, "Shut up, that was only what I used to get hold of his thoughts."

"Right. I see."

Celery sounded as if he didn't quite believe Radish... which was, after all, true.

"No, but... I don't know when he'll wake up. When he's ready, I guess. Maybe... maybe he needs me to help him wake up, but... I don't know, I'm a bit worried about it. What if I wake him up and it, y'know, didn't work?"

"Maybe you're just scared in case it _did_ work..."

Radish looked serious for a moment, then nodded. "Maybe."

Celery sighed, walking over to Marron's bed with his arms folded.

"Do you want me to help?"

Radish looked up. He looked, Celery thought, strangely... _innocent_, almost. His eyes seemed so suddenly wide and full of trust... it was a long time since he'd seen something like that in his brother's eyes.

He wondered if he'd ever seen that before.

Celery wasn't sure.

"... well? If you didn't want to wake him up... if you were worried about it... if you were worried about it, I could do it. I'll look into his mind if you don't want to."

Another few quiet moments; Radish looked away.

"I'd... like that, oniisama."

Celery sighed, feeling as if he was signing his life away as he reached over and pressed his fingers to the sides of Marron's head. He leant down, pressing his forehead to Marron's own.

"_Marron..._"

Celery froze stock still, trying to feel anything from the person beneath him, anything at all... for a moment he didn't feel anything, and he was worried in case whatever it was that Radish'd done had destroyed Marron totally... he breathed and lived, but was he _alive_?

Celery had been about to pull away, when he felt the hint of a voice in his mind.

"_... don't go..._"

"_I won't, not while you're still here. Are you still here?_"

"_I don't know what you mean._"

Celery paused, "_... Do you remember anything? Do you remember what your name is?_"

There was another pause while Celery waited for an answer.

"_It's dark..._"

"_You can't remember... anything?_"

"_Is there anything I'm supposed to remember? I don't know what I'm supposed to do._"

Celery felt anger momentarily at Radish; it seemed that it, whatever 'it' was, had worked. Maybe too well? Marron didn't even seem to remember his own name. Well, that might be what Radish would like. He'd get to build up a whole new life for Marron. What fun.

"_Well... first, you have to wake up... I'll help you. Can you... can you feel me, in your mind?_"

Celery pressed his fingers to Marron's head a little harder; Radish put his hand to Celery's wrist, "Oniisama, don't hurt him...", but didn't receive a reply.

"_I can feel something..._"

"_That's good. Try and centre on that feeling. Take hold of it, as it were..._"

Celery felt a slight change from Marron's side.

"_Good, you've done that. I'm going to try and bring you back into the real world now; it might be a little bright there, but don't worry, it's not scary at all. You'll probably see me when you wake up. Do you remember me?_"

"..."

Obviously not, Celery thought.

"_Ah... well, I'm Celery Salt. I'm here with my brother, Radish Salt. He's sitting down next to me; I'm near to you, can you try... opening your eyes?_"

Celery willed Marron to open his eyes; Celery did so alongside him, and felt a rush of relief when he saw an open pair of eyes facing his own.

Marron's eyes twitched and blinked a few times. Celery softly hopped from the bed, "I think it's safe now."

Marron turned to face the Salt brothers.

"You... you're Celery... and... you're... Radish?"

They nodded. Celery looked at Radish, and felt some kind of heaviness within him; Radish seemed so _happy_ to have Marron awake again... the happiness, the relief... Celery turned away, looking back at Marron, who just seemed confused.

Radish nodded happily, "Y-yeah, I'm Radish. I'm Radish, he's Celery, and you're Marron. Okay? It's good to have you... back with us..."

Marron just blinked, looking fairly unemotional.

"I see... my name is... Marron?"

"Yeah, Marron Glacé."

Marron nodded, turning his head back to look up at the ceiling, his body trying to get used to being awake once more. His mind felt blank.

"I... see... so, you two share the last name... are you... related?"

Radish nodded some more, "Yeah, we're brothers. Anyway, are you... do you feel okay? Can I get you anything? A drink of water or something? You've been asleep for aaaggeesss, I was worried!"

Marron frowned slightly, "... Brothers..."

Celery heard Radish's slight gasp and decided to switch the conversation's track as quickly as he could.

"... Radish is right, you've been asleep for a long time, Marron. Are you alright?"

Marron turned to face the two of them again, looking at Celery.

"I don't feel... I feel... alright, but... I don't know what else I should feel... you seem like you're familiar with me... do I... know you? I... I don't remember you at all."

He looked back up at the ceiling.

"Or this room. Or anything else..."

There was a delicate silence in the room. Celery glanced at Radish, who glanced back. Marron just shut his eyes. No-one seemed to know what to say.

With a slightly nervous laugh, Radish eventually stood up.

"Ha ha ha... those bastards, what did they do to you, huh? Come on, let's go round a tour of the house. Maybe that'll... maybe that'll bring some memories back. I can tell you more about yourself and stuff as we go."

"Alright."

Radish gingerly helped Marron out of bed, worried in case he'd forgotten how to do that too; Marron accepted Radish's arm and let himself be pulled out. Marron stood up, and looked down at Radish. Radish gazed up at him, and attempted a small smile. Marron just stared blankly back... Radish seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah, can't forget this..."

He whispered something, then waved his hand over Marron's forehead. Marron frowned, "What...?"

"Don't worry, it was just something I had to do, nothing big."

Celery was as confused as Marron.

"_Otouto?_"

"_Look at his head, oniisama._"

Curious, Celery did so.

He peered for a moment, unsure as to what it was he was supposed to be looking out for; he stifled a gasp as he looked and he realised.

Marron now carried a contrary triangle on his forehead.

"_O-otouto!_"

"_I want him to think he's one of us as much as I can manage. If that means pulling an illusion all the time, then I don't mind. As long as he doesn't suspect, then that's the main thing... he can't know that he's not one of us, that he's a Parsoner... as long as he's with us, he's a Sorcerer. Okay, oniisama?_"

"_... You've got this all planned out, haven't you? What you're going to tell him, and everything..._"

"_All that time while he was sleeping, I thought of nothing else. What I'd tell him once he woke up... what I wouldn't tell him... but... yeah, I've... I've got it planned._"

Celery was still wide-eyed, but accepted that his brother at least had thought about something before doing it, for once.

The three of them left the bedroom.

Radish motioned with his hand, "This is the corridor. We just went out of your room, Marron. See those two doors there... that door leads to my bedroom, and that door leads to Celeoniisama's bedroom. On the other side, there's the bathroom... okay? We don't really need to go in them right now, all the bedrooms are pretty similar 'cept for the stuff in 'em, and you know what a bathroom's like, I assume... um, anyway... see out of the windows there, pretty huh? In that direction, those are the woods of Qerada... on the other side, in the bedrooms, you can see Ehret's woods, but don't worry about that if you don't know what that means. A-Anyway... down the stairs..."

Radish seemed to fit comfortably into his role as the guide of the house. At the bottom of the stairs, Radish opened the door to his left, revealing the room that he'd brought Marron to those days before; the room was different now. Almost cosy. Soft chairs and a large sofa adorned it, as well as elegant looking lamps on tall holders. The walls were a warm red, and the trim of the room was shining gold, matching the lamps and the furniture.

"This is like... well, it's like, a relaxing room, a front room. I tend to do magic things in here, though. It's somewhere where I can concentrate, you know?"

Radish stepped back so he was in front of the stairs, smiling at Celery and Marron.

"Oniisama, did you want to do some more?"

Celery snapped out of whatever little trance he'd been in, and attempted a smile back.

"Oh, no, you're doing a perfectly good job of it so far, otouto. Feel free to carry on."

Radish nodded, "Okay then. Well, just here there's... well, you can see what that is, a table with some flowers on. Thought it brightened the place up a bit. There's a door that goes outside here, but we don't use it much. That door goes to a little room where we keep shoes and stuff, then it goes outside... we can go outside later."

Radish walked past the aforementioned door, walking past the stairs, "That bit between the next room and the stairs, there's a desk there. Celery uses that for writing, it's somewhere out of the way where he can concentrate, right, oniisama?"

"That's right."

Radish waved his hand at the dark wooden desk, and led his brother and Marron into the next room; there were more chairs, and the back of the room seemed covered with shelves of books. To the left side from the door was a series of windows that displayed the front garden, and to the right were the shelves; there was also a little door on the back wall of the room, which went beyond where Celery's desk was on the other side; it went underneath the stairs.

"This is the main front room, we like to sit and look outside from here sometimes if it's not good to go outside, you know, if it's raining or somesuch. The books there... they're mainly all magic books and stuff. Mainly all Celery's stuff, I don't go in for the whole book thing too much. That little door there leads to, well, I guess it used to be a pantry, but it's just got more books and stuff in it, I think. I don't really go in there, but I seem to remember books being there."

Radish walked on, "Careful, this doorframe's a little low."

Celery and Marron ducked their heads slightly as they walked through into the next room, which was the kitchen. Radish led them into the centre of the room, shrugging slightly.

"And this is the kitchen. See there, there's, uh, a sink, a cooker, table, things like that, nothing too exciting. The door there leads to another bathroom on one side, and another door to the outside on the other. This bit here," Radish gestured to a carpeted area with more comfortable-looking chairs, "is another place to sit and look out at the garden. See?"

Radish ran eagerly over to what seemed to be a glass wall, separated into two by black bars. He crouched down to fiddle with a catch near the floor, then pushed one of the panes of glass back; it slipped on some kind of roller, and noises from outside were somewhat more apparent.

"And _that's_ the garden. There's garden that side and forest on the other side of the house. There's garden, and it like, drops down there, 'cause there's a river at the bottom there. On the other side of the river is the Qerada forests. See, here, we're on the edge of two regions; the Qerada region, which is over there, and the Ehret region, which is, well, the other side. But that doesn't really matter, there's nothing really special in either region, 'cause this is where we live, and that's that. Let's go into the garden!"

Celery smiled wryly as Radish hopped down the steps that led to the gravel track in front of the house. Radish seemed so excited to be showing Marron around the house... as they went outside, Radish pointed at another room on the side of the house.

"That's another place to study magic... I tend to use the other front room, Celery tends to go here, it's closer to the outside. Oh, he also keeps plants and stuff in there for some reason. Kinda like a greenhouse... my brother's got the green fingers for it, anyway. So... yeah! This is the garden! Isn't it pretty?"

Radish ran to the edge of the garden; Celery and Marron followed him, Marron glancing around quietly as he did so. He hadn't had any comments so far, content to just be quiet and take in the sights and sounds around him; if this place had been somewhere familiar to him, he wanted to be familiar with it. Best to get a feel for it from the beginning.

Radish pointed downwards; Marron looked over the edge of the garden to see a series of various kinds of plants and bushes that seemed to slope down after a steep drop; these went down to the banks of a fast-flowing river. A bridge at the extreme other side of the garden went from the garden, over the river, to some high ground in the Qerada forest. The river flowed beneath the bridge, rapids flowing at a point just beyond.

Marron looked across the river; tall trees stood proudly, high and mighty into the air. There was birdsong, but it was chiefly drowned out by the roaring of the river below. It was an impressive sight, though. Marron admired the sight until he felt Radish tugging at his robe sleeve, "Come on, we've got talking to do!"

A short while later, Celery had produced garden furniture from somewhere in his greenhouse, and the three of them were sitting on the front lawn, leaning on a table.

Radish sighed happily, "Well! Did anything come back to you as we went round the house?"

Marron glanced around again, noting the many varieties of flowers that seemed to be around the garden. Mainly in flower borders around the edge of the garden, but various bushes flowered near the front of the garden. Near to the river side of the garden, trees that bore fruit grew. Marron sighed.

"... It didn't, no. This place is quite beautiful, though. If... if this is the place that I live, then I'm happy for it... it's tranquil, I wouldn't imagine there'd be any disturbance here... I don't see how I would ever have forgotten such a place. Somewhere like this... I thought it'd be somewhere that someone would remember for all of their lives, but..."

Radish laughed, "Hey, hey, it's only a house and a garden and stuff, it's not _that_ spectacular."

"It's... very beautiful."

Celery smiled, "That's true."

"Radish, you said that you'd tell me more about myself... please, tell me. I don't... I _can't_ remember anything... and being somewhere like this, being with people like you... it almost worries me. I can't remember, but I _want_ to remember..."

Radish paused; he'd been expecting something like this.

"Well... okay. This'll take some explaining. First off... we're on the Spooner Continent, right? The Spooner Continent is ruled by the Famille Empire, the head of which is the Stella Church. The head of the Stella Church is somebody called Big Mama... with me so far? She's like, this goddess-y type person who kinda rules over everything, but not really. See, there are Sorcerers, like you and me and Celery, and Parsoners, who... aren't. See, we can use magic. See the triangle on my head, and on oniisama's head? You've got one too. That... that means that we were born with the privilege of using magic. Parsoners, the people who can't use magic... they kinda got the short end of things a bit. They can't use magic, and so they mostly tend to get oppressed by Sorcerers, and they can't really fight _back_, so, you know."

Marron leant his arms on the table, lightly tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robe.

"That's quite unjust..."

"Yeah, well, what can you do? It happens all over the Spooner Continent, it's pretty much always happened, and it'll probably always happen. However, Big Mama, in her infinite wisdom, does at least try to fight for the Parsoners. She's got this 'secret' band of lackeys who run around and do her will. They're called the Sorcerer Hunters, and it's basically their job to hunt and kill evil Sorcerers. We've... had some run-ins with the Sorcerer Hunters in the past... and that brings us to you."

Celery listened carefully as his brother explained; he knew that Radish had a plan of some kind, but he didn't know what the plan was; he was intrigued. Radish sounded like he knew what he was talking about so far.

Marron waited expectantly for Radish to continue.

"... to me?"

Radish nodded, "Y-yeah... see... uh... yeah. A while ago, it's a couple of years ago now, we... had this big fight with the Sorcerer Hunters. I mean, it was a _really_ big fight. Us versus them. If there'd been more of us and them, then it woulda been enough to start a war, I really think so. Anyway... you... probably don't remember, but... you're _really_ powerful. In that battle, you were the one who had control... the battle raged for days and days, probably even months, until it basically came up to you against the Sorcerer Hunters. Celery and I were just _beat_, but you, you stood tall and proud and you were about to kick total ass, when Big Mama appeared, and... she didn't want you to kill the Sorcerer Hunters... she said she was prepared to kill us if we killed them, but if we surrendered, then she'd let us go."

Marron nodded, "And... then?"

Radish took a moment to remember where he was in his story. "I wanted us to carry on fighting, I knew you could beat them, but Celery said that you shouldn't risk fighting against Big Mama 'cause you wouldn't be able to win... you agreed with him. Big Mama then said she wanted to talk with you for a bit, and... and she did, and then... she took you away from us."

Marron frowned, "How do you mean?"

"She did something to you... we're not sure what, but suddenly, you weren't the _same_... she did something to you and made you 'good'. Said something about how powers such as yours were wasted being a Sorcerer, where your powers could be abused... be much better to use your powers for her great good, and so, she turned you upon us, and... she turned you into a Sorcerer Hunter."

"How did she do that?"

Radish shrugged, "I don't know, I just remember me fighting for you not to go, but you going anyway... and the next time we saw you, you didn't know who we were. Just that we were Sorcerers, and that we were evil... for a long time we tried to find you after that. You were with another crowd, Marron... the people who Big Mama put you with, the Sorcerer Hunters... I guess they became your comrades, and they wouldn't let us come anywhere near you... they stole you from us, and didn't want us taking you back. However, as you can see from being with us now... we managed to get you back. It took some long years, but... it's worth it now, just to see you again, have you back with us... I'm really happy to have you back, Marron. You can't know how much, but... I am."

Marron glanced down at the table, taking this information in, passing it around in his mind, thinking deeply for a few moments. Radish glanced at him, "Marron?"

"... Even after you tell me all of that, I... I don't remember it at all, none of it sounds familiar to me..."

Radish sighed, "Well, it _did_ take some pretty powerful spells to reverse the stuff Big Mama put on you. I guess it mighta done something weird to you. This is only the first day, though... maybe your memories will come back to you with time? And hey, even if they don't, we're still around. Even if you can't remember your old memories, we'll help you create new ones... right, Celeoniisama?"

Celery blinked in surprise as he heard his name mentioned. He'd fallen out of concentration.

"Hm?"

"I said, if Marron couldn't remember his old memories, we'd help him create new ones. Right? Won't Celeoniisama help me create new memories with Marron?"

Celery paused, then nodded slowly, almost reluctantly.

"Yes, I'll help."

Radish smirked, letting on more than he was letting Marron know.

"Good."

His face lightened as he smiled again at Marron. "So, was there anything you wanted to do, anywhere you wanted to go? I don't mind what you want to do if there's anything special. Anything might help you remember your past with us, after all... wanna go down to the river and skim stones? Or go yell echoes under the bridge? Go skinny-dipping where the river isn't as fast? Anything's alright with me."

Marron stood up, pushing the chair underneath the table.

"If it's alright... I'd like to stand at the edge of the garden again. When I'm there, I feel relaxed somehow... I like it there."

Radish nodded eagerly, "Sure, sure, I'll stand with you if you want."

"... I'd rather be alone for a while, Radish. I want to try and remember things... maybe if I'm alone, then I'll remember."

Radish paused, the wind taken out of his sails somewhat. Well, that wasn't a personal slight, or anything. Marron was understandably confused, if he wanted to spend a little time alone, then Radish wasn't going to begrudge him that.

Radish stood up, smiling at Celery.

"Well... okay, while Marron tries to remember, oniisama, d'ya wanna come inside with me for a bit?" Radish smiled back at Marron, "We'll leave you for as long as you want. Just come back in whenever you want to, it's no problem."

Marron nodded back, "Thank you."

He headed off to the far edge of the garden.

Radish watched him as he walked, some kind of unsure emotion on his face. Celery noticed this, "Radish? Are you alright?"

Radish blinked up at Celery, nodding hurriedly. "Y-yes. Come inside, oniisama."

The two of them went side, Celery following Radish obediently.

Once inside, Radish sat down on one of the seats near the sliding doors; Celery sat opposite him, and Radish slid the glass door shut. He leant hunched forward, his chin leaning against his caged fingers. He just stared at Celery's feet for a while before anyone even said anything.

"Well?"

Radish's eyes flickered up as Celery spoke, "What?"

"You wanted to come inside, I assumed it was for a reason..."

Radish nodded, seeming somewhat distracted.

"Y-yeah..."

Celery waited for this reason to become apparent; it didn't, so he prompted his brother. "... And...?"

Radish shook himself back into reality and glanced at Celery.

"Oh... well... it... it worked, didn't it? The thing with Marron... he's... he totally doesn't remember anything from before, does he? Do you think that, well, my plan was good enough?"

Celery shrugged lightly, "It worked, didn't it? I wonder if, standing out there, he'll remember anything from his fabricated past with us? _I hope he doesn't remember anything from his true past... that would barely calm Radish down._"

"I don't know... but... he's someone living with us now, isn't he? I don't quite know what to _do_..."

"Do?"

Radish nodded, "Y-yeah. I mean... he's, he's really beautiful, and there's no obstacle this time, I don't have to worry about anything that's uncertain, because there's nothing that _is_ uncertain, anything that we tell him, he doesn't have reason to disbelieve... but he's almost something that's still distant even though he's so close to us... I don't know how to react to him, I guess. Was I okay when I was showing him around the house?"

"You were fine, Radish. I don't think you need to worry. It could just be me, but you do seem to have been quite a bit _quieter_ these past few days, ever since you started watching over Marron... maybe it's a good thing or a bad thing, but I don't think you need to worry about how you react to him. As you said, anything that we tell him, he doesn't have reason to disbelieve, right? Even if you did something stupid, I think he'd believe you if you apologized sincerely."

Radish slipped off the chair and helped himself onto the floor. He sat on the carpet between his brother and the chair he'd been sitting in, looking out into the garden. Marron was visible, standing quietly in one of the upper corners of the garden, near-motionless as he watched the river and the forest.

"I guess. It's just weird to see him up and moving around, I guess. Those couple of days when he was asleep, I just watched him for all that time, it's like, I got used to him sleeping, and while he was asleep and I was thinking, nothing could go wrong, you know?"

Celery smiled gently, "Even though nothing's uncertain, my otouto still is?"

Radish looked a little confused, not taking his eyes off the garden.

"... Something like that."

"Well, I guess we can only do what we can. And, after all, if this thing with Marron keeps my brother's mind off of randomly exploding towns and villages for a little while, then all the better. At least it keeps Big Mama and her Sorcerer Hunters off our backs for a bit longer."

Radish glanced up as Celery stood up, "Oniisama?"

Celery smiled back down, "Now that the panic's over, I'm going to go and catch up on some of my reading, alright? Unless you wanted me here for something..."

"N-no, that's okay, you go and read."

A nod, "Just come and get me if you need anything."

"Thanks, oniisama."

Celery couldn't get over the fact that Radish seemed so quiet and _kind_ suddenly... he didn't mind it, but he found it a little amazing to behold. Still, his brother's thanks were something nice to have, and he carried it with him with a warm feeling inside as he walked to the area underneath the stairs to study quietly.

Radish watched his brother as he left the room; his gaze held on the door for a few moments more, then he turned his eyes back to the garden, back to Marron.

"_Exploding villages... gettin' chased the Sorcerer Hunters... wantin' to kill Big Mama... none of that seems important now, somehow... but I guess oniisama's right, if it keeps things quiet for a while then that's better than it not being quiet, 'cause I'd rather anyone didn't disturb us like this... at least oniisama set up the barriers around the house good. Don't have to worry about anyone disturbing us there, I trust him to have the place well done up..._"

Radish leant back on his hands, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"_I wonder how much longer he's gonna stay out there for? I almost wanna talk to him, but I don't know what I'd say..._"

Radish sighed, feeling strangely confused as he watched Marron for a little longer. Such feelings were new to him, and he didn't know how to react to them... they weren't emotions that could be solved through fire or violence, and there wasn't anything he could really _do_ about them, so, he thought, perhaps it was best to just let them wind their course for as long as they wanted to go, even if it WAS painful, in a strange sort of way.

Radish wondered what was going through Marron's mind as he stood in the garden. The thought of maybe poking into his mind a little, looking around to see what was there occurred, but somehow, it didn't seem so appealing anymore. His memory had started that morning, almost; what would there be in his mind to see other than that which Radish had been there to witness? There was Marron's own personal opinion to such things, but, Radish wondered, did he even have an opinion yet?

Marron had seemed quite taken with the natural beauty of the house and it's surroundings, though. Even now he watched the landscape so quietly... Radish smiled slightly, it seemed that Marron had an appreciation for natural things. He wondered if Marron'd been like that in his _old_ life... somehow, it seemed to fit. The scenery was beautiful, and Marron was beautiful to fit in it...

The temptation to go outside and talk to Marron was great, almost too great. Radish managed to stop himself before he got up and did so, though. He held the thought in his mind, the spoken phrase that Marron had wanted to be left alone; he'd wanted to be alone. It'd only be good manners to let him have that time alone.

Celery had gone too, but not with any malice or spite. The two hadn't been at their home for quite some time now, Radish didn't mind if Celery wanted to go and read for a while where it was quiet and he could be undisturbed. So Marron was doing his own thing, and Celery was doing his own thing... and Radish felt quietly trapped but distant between the two of them. He felt like talking to somebody, though he wasn't sure what he'd say. Would Celery mind him hanging around? He'd wanted to read, though. Would Marron mind if he went outside and spoke with him for a while? He wasn't sure. He didn't want to disturb Marron, though. Whatever Marron wanted to do, whatever made him comfortable in his setting, Radish wanted to allow.

He still couldn't quite figure out what to do with _himself_ for the time being, however.

****

Tira smiled, feeling light-spirited for the first time in a few days.

"This place is where Hazelnut Brazil is, isn't it? It's quiet, but... it's somewhere where people live, definitely... it's peaceful. I hope we won't disturb too much."

The Sorcerer Hunters and Milphey stood on a hill that overlooked what it could of the Marata region; as far as the eye could see, it just seemed to be fields, empty green hills, a few dotted trees, grassland... nothing too special, but Tira was right; the place _was_ peaceful.

The only landmark anywhere nearby was a cottage of some kind a few hills away from where the group stood currently. Smoke wound slowly out of the chimney on the side of the house, getting caught up with the wind and eventually falling invisible. To the side of the cottage were what seemed to be vegetable patches, wooden fences surrounding nearly furrowed earth.

Milphey smiled, "I'm sure he won't mind us visiting. We're friendly people, aren't we?"

Friendlier than Radish and Celery in a bad mood at least, Milphey thought.

As the group stood and watched for a moment, the distant sound of a door opening was heard. Down at the cottage, someone had opened a door, and was currently knelt next to one of the vegetable patches, tending to something there. The group watched quietly, until Carrot launched himself down the hill at top speed, "HEYYY, PRETTY LAADDYYY!!!!"

The rest of the group just watched. Gateau blinked.

"How can he even see that it's a lady from this distance?"

Chocolat shrugged her shoulders, "I... don't even want to know. Milphey, who'd that be?"

"I'm guessing it'd be Hazelnut's wife... he doesn't have any daughters, not that I know of. Either that, or it's Hazelnut himself, and Carrot's got himself mixed up. In any case, we should go and rescue whoever it is that Carrot's hitting on, right?"

"Right."

The group made their way to the cottage, reaching the vegetable garden to see what it was that Carrot was doing; he was there with a reasonably attractive woman, somewhat older than Carrot or the others, with greenish-brown hair down to her ankles. She wore a red headband with some kind of white flower tucked between it and her ear, and she seemed somewhat confused.

"Ah, um, can I help you?"

Carrot seemed infatuated, as usual.

"Ohh, pretty lady! In such a quiet place, you're such an undiscovered beauty! How can you stand to live alone as you must do? Let me live with you, let me discover you! Living such an isolated life... there's so many things that you're missing out on! I can show you so much! Pretty lady, what's your name?"

She blinked.

"Um, I'm Olive Brazil..."

"Aaah, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman! Lady Olive, let me take your hand and show you true heaven!"

There was a loud SMACK as Chocolat and Tira brought their fists down on Carrot's head in practised unison. Chocolat growled, "Darling, don't act like such an idiot in front of new people!"

Tira coughed, "I'm sorry about that, he's, um, well, he's Carrot, he always acts like that. You said that your name was Olive Brazil... this is where Hazelnut Brazil lives, isn't it?"

Olive nodded, Carrot grappled onto her arm somewhat; she ignored him, speaking evenly to Tira in a soft voice.

"Yes, he lives here. He's, ah, my husband."

Carrot fell over, narrowly missing the vegetable patch. Olive gasped, "Be careful! We only planted the seeds a short while ago, I wouldn't want them being disturbed..."

Carrot rolled over, "Right, right, you're married, right."

Milphey knelt next to Carrot, smiling happily. "First Salad Chips, then Olive Brazil... maybe Carrot has a thing for other people's wives?"

Chocolat snarled, "I hope not! However... when me and darling marry... I wouldn't mind if he wanted an affair with _me_... oh, darling's so sinful!"

Tira frowned, "If you were married to him, how would it be an affair?"

Chocolat didn't seem to be listening, caught up in her own little dream. Tira blinked, turning away from her sister's passionate moans, turning her attention back to Olive.

"Um, I'm sorry, my sister, um... she... yes. Anyway, Hazelnut Brazil... lives here..."

Olive nodded, not quite sure what to make of this band of travellers.

"Y-yes, he does... did you want me to go and get him?"

Tira nodded politely, "That'd be helpful, yes."

Olive nodded again, and turned to walk back into the cottage. She was gone for a few minutes, in which Carrot managed to pick himself up and look generally presentable again, and Chocolat managed to snap herself out of her daydream.

Eventually, the door opened again, and Olive was there, this time accompanied by somebody else.

Hazelnut Brazil was in his thirties, but appeared to be much younger than that; Milphey looked at Hazelnut and then at the Sorcerer Hunters around him; he didn't look _too_ much older than them. He carried himself with a lot more grace than the Sorcerer Hunters did, except perhaps for how Marron carried himself.... Hazelnut appeared almost boyish in his looks, gracefully boyish and feminine. His hair was short and a vibrant chestnut-brown; it covered his ears and curled in around his cheeks; the sun shone on it, it seemed warm.

Hazelnut wore the clothes of a Parsoner, but wore them with sophistication. His boots came to just below his knee, and his shirt was grey trimmed with red. A sword hung on a belt around his middle; the sword was long, and appeared to have quite an intricately detailed handle. He had the air of somebody who was used to battle.

He looked curious as he saw the band of people standing next to his vegetable patch.

"Can I help you at all?"

Milphey stepped forward, "Yes... Hazelnut Brazil, am I correct?"

"That is my name."

"We come under order from Big Mama of the Stella Church; we require the power that we hear you wield. I am Milphey-Yu, and these are my companions, Carrot Glacé, Chocolat Misu, Tira Misu, and Gateau Mocha. I trust we're not causing you inconvenience?"

Hazelnut nodded, realising who these people were as Milphey introduced himself. Shiffon had alerted him to the situation during his visit, and his face softened in realization as Milphey spoke.

"No, no, it's no inconvenience at all. I've been awaiting your arrival, Mille Feuille."

"Just Milphey is fine."

"Alright then... Milphey. I suppose you want to see Walnut Brazil's grave?"

Milphey turned his head, "Is there something that we need to see there?"

"In a manner of speaking. Follow me."

Olive busied herself with tending to the vegetable patch as Hazelnut guided the others past the front of the house, leading them behind it, down the hill that the house resided on. A little past the house and where it was, was another hill; the hill seemed to have some kind of entrance to it, but the door was closed at the moment.

"This is where my ancestor rests... or he rested, until recently."

Chocolat folded her arms, "Something happened?"

"I'll tell you once we go inside. I think it'll be a situation that you're familiar with."

The others remained silent as Hazelnut opened the door to the tomb. It creaked open, revealing the darkness within. He took an unlit torch from a holder on the wall, and lit it with a quietly whispered fire spell. He held the brand aloft, "The main chamber is down this corridor..."

Milphey nodded, Hazelnut leading the way for the others to follow. The corridor was long and dark, but Hazelnut's fire lit it adequately enough. After a quiet journey down the cool corridor, the area seemed to open out; Hazelnut lit a few other torches around the room with his first one, and stood back in silence as the crackling of fire permeated the silence of the room.

The room was generally empty, except for the large stone box at the back of the room, in the middle. The group stood in front of it, Hazelnut gestured towards it.

"That is where Walnut Brazil is. This was his grave, undisturbed for much longer than I have lived for... he stayed in this place, his body and his magic in resting unison... only his body remains here, though."

Carrot frowned, "What happened?"

"The magic was something that I used to draw on; I wanted to learn his magic, take it into my body and perhaps pass it down to my family... I trust you've heard of how powerful he was? Walnut was... he was an expert on seals and barriers. I wanted to know that power, but it was taken from me..."

Carrot scowled, "Celery and Radish, right?"

Hazelnut walked forward, and knelt at the edge of the coffin. He leant his arms on it, glancing up at a large painting that adorned the wall behind the coffin; the others hadn't noticed it before. Chocolat gasped, "Is that... him?"

Hazelnut looked over his shoulder at Chocolat for a moment, then nodded.

"Walnut Brazil? Yes, that's him."

"He looks a lot like you..."

A smile, "I know, anyone who sees that picture always says that I do... I suppose I do, I suppose I do. No, but... those which took the magic from this tomb, I didn't know their names. I barely knew that they were here... it was Olive who alerted me, she said that she saw some people heaving into Walnut's Tomb. I tried to fight them, but... it wasn't possible to stop them, by the time I found them, it was too late. They'd disturbed him and somehow managed to take his magic... I didn't know their names, but the description I have heard since means that it could be no-one but them..."

Carrot stepped forward, "They got away with the magic... does that mean that you can't, y'know, work it out? 'Cause... the thing is, Celery and Radish, they've got my brother kidnapped, see... and they like, set up this barrier around where they've got him kidnapped, and no-one could break the barrier... but Kahlua, one of Big Mama's Haz Knights, he said that the power was like Walnut Brazil's power, so that's why we're here, 'cause we wondered if _you_ could break down the barrier, 'cause Kahlua couldn't..."

Hazelnut nodded, "I am aware of the situation. I have powers of my own, Carrot Glacé. I couldn't cast a spell like my ancestor could, but I think I could feel the barrier for myself, and work out how it would be broken... I'll accompany you to where this barrier is, and do what I can..."

"Good, good... but... how come you already know all this stuff? I mean, well, we've only just met, and stuff..."

Milphey was already ushering Carrot out of the main room, a happy smile on his face, "Don't worry about it, he's probably got some magic thing that lets him know about that kind of thing. Don't knock it, okay? Let's just go, we've got to hurry, Marron could be in danger, right?"

Carrot sighed, "What's with the hurrying all of a sudden?"

Milphey just smiled back, trying not to give away his deeper thoughts.

"Hey, I thought you'd want to hurry and get Marron-chan back!"

"Sure, sure, I do, but you're suddenly hurrying!"

Milphey just laughed slightly, and gestured to the others, "Let's go. Hazelnut, are you sure that it's okay?"

Hazelnut nodded, "This cottage is safe enough in Olive's hands, I trust her to take care of it while I'm away. At any rate, we shouldn't be gone for too long, should we?"

"Well, it's a couple of days from Eden to here, and then longer to Qerada... but I wouldn't worry about it, you're right, it shouldn't take _too_ long. Probably just over a week or so in total, something like that."

Hazelnut put a hand on his sword's handle, "That's fine with me."

"That's good... well then, Carrot-chan, everyone... let's get back as quickly as we can."

****

"Would you... like something to drink?"

Marron looked up, taken slightly by surprise at Radish's suggestion. He smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"No, I'm alright."

Radish had been holding the jug with cordial in ready to pour into a cup that he just happened to have with him. He set both down with a sigh, "Something to eat?"

"I ate this morning, I'll be fine."

"Oh, okay. Um... anything else you want? I don't mind if there is..."

Marron just shook his head, "I'm content just to stay out here."

"Oh..."

The two of them were sitting on the front lawn again; it was a pleasant sunny day, the sun shone in through Celery's barrier as if there was nothing there at all; indeed, Marron didn't seem to have noticed the barrier, and it didn't cause anyone any inconvenience, so Radish hadn't mentioned it at all.

It'd been a couple of days since Marron had initially woken up, and Radish felt frustrated because talking to Marron still didn't seem to come any easier to him. Celery didn't seem to say much to anyone at all, he tended to keep himself to himself, reading and suchlike, while Radish occupied himself with Marron.

Marron had seemed to warm up to them fractionally over the past few days; if anything, he seemed to regard Radish's behaviour with distant good humour; Radish's day was usually occupied with making sure that Marron was okay, making Marron feel almost as if he'd gained a personal servant from somewhere.

Radish wasn't sure what to do next; he poured himself some of the juice, and sat down across the table from Marron.

"So... you're sure that there's nothing you want?"

"I'm certain. It's a nice day... I like to just sit out quietly and watch the clouds go by... the sound of the river is calming too."

"Oh, I, I see... I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

Marron glanced over at Radish, "No, not in the slightest. I could ask you the same thing, or something similar..." Marron smiled warmly, something that made Radish blush slightly. "You always seem so concerned about me, you're always asking me if there's anything I want, always making sure that I'm alright... are you sure that that's not an inconvenience for you? Don't you have other things to do other than dote on me all day?"

Radish sat up straight suddenly, eager denial rushing to him.

"No no no no no, it's no inconvenience! I just wanna make sure you're okay, y'know? I mean... you were gone for so long, I wanna make sure you're totally comfortable now you're back with us."

Radish also felt slightly guilty whenever he saw Marron's smile, but he wasn't about to tell that to Marron.

Marron leant his head on his hand, still smiling.

"Have you always acted like this?"

"Huh?"

"Always doting on me. Before Big Mama turned me against you, did you always act like this with me too, or is it just because I went away and came back?"

Radish laughed nervously, "Oh, ha ha, probably a bit of both. I've always liked to take care of you, Marron. I just wanna make sure I do an extra extra special good job of it now! I've been waiting for you for ages, now you're back, I want it all to be perfect, ya know?"

Marron laughed good-naturedly, "I don't really, but I accept what you're saying. You just do what you want, I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually."

"Ha ha ha, I hope so. _His warm smile is so NICE..._"

The two fell into occasional chat as Celery watched them from the front room with his books in. They seemed so happy as they talked and chatted on the lawn like that... Celery felt happy that his brother was happy, but even so, it never failed to make him feel a little uneasy... he wondered if Radish had totally forgotten of their prior relationship, even. Ever since Marron'd been around, he hadn't even spoken of that, not really... let alone started anything... Celery scowled, sighing with bad temper. He supposed he was just being jealous; his brother was happy, that was the most important thing. Never mind that he felt almost suddenly abandoned in favour of this pretty young Sorcerer Hunter.

It also made Celery unsure, because he'd never _seen_ his brother like that before... all the other times when he'd liked someone, when he'd gone after them... usually, it was just Radish and his hot temper, 'Oniisama! I want that person!', but as the two had discussed many times in the past, it'd never really _worked_ like that. Celery was happy that Marron hadn't ended up dead like all those other people, but it still made him uneasy. Not just because of Radish's behaviour, or what'd gone on before... Celery remembered the other Sorcerer Hunters, he remembered Radish talking about Gateau's feelings for Marron, he remembered the feelings for Carrot that he'd felt in Marron's mind... even with the barrier around the place, was he supposed to believe, like how Radish seemed to, that they'd be peaceful and left alone now that they had Marron? Celery couldn't believe that. Those two brothers had had a strong bond... the whole group seemed like it had, even. That strong bond... Celery hoped that Radish's power was enough to suppress those feelings, those bonds... if Carrot and the others _did_ happen to turn up, he didn't want his brother getting hurt too badly...

Celery sighed and turned his attention back to the open book on his desk. It was open, but he'd not really looked at it... he found it hard to concentrate. He didn't want to disturb his brother or his brother's new toy, but he didn't feel like consigning himself away to various magic studies, _again_... it seemed to be all that he was doing recently.

He stood up, deciding to go and sit in his bedroom for a little while. The sun always shone nicely into the room, and it was nearly always cool in the room despite that... it was a nice place to be.

Quietly, Celery placed a bookmark in his book, shut it, and made his way up the stairs. He glanced at paintings and other such decorations that hung on the wall... they'd always been there, but Celery was compelled to just _look_ at them for a little while. They were mainly things that'd been 'acquired' throughout the years on various excursions out... if a Parsoner - or even a Sorcerer - had a pretty item Radish wanted, he usually killed them and took it. Most of these items now decorated the Salt household.

Celery stopped again as he reached the top floor, the floor with the bedrooms on. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, making the place seem warm and inviting... Celery sighed. The house was a nice one, it was maybe somewhere they had to come back to more often.

He walked over to one of the windows, looking back out onto the garden. Radish and Marron were still talking... Celery doubted that Radish would want to _leave_ again... the house was a nice place to stay, though. If Radish did want to stay, and keep Marron with him, Celery could think of worse places for it to happen.

Celery stepped back momentarily. He didn't really want to spend too much longer looking out of the window; the longer he spent looking out of the window, the more it reminded him of his brother.

Well, of course it would. His brother was only sitting outside, after all.

Celery remembered why he'd come upstairs in the first place; he retreated away from the window, and headed over to his room. He paused as he opened the door, letting the 'click' linger in the air before he stepped inside.

His room wasn't too different to Radish's room, to Marron's room. Some books were scattered on the floor, he walked over and picked them up. He looked around the room; there were some bookshelves. He carefully slotted the books back onto the bookshelf, idly dusting himself down as he did so. Old books got dusty sometimes.

He slipped his feet out of his shoes and jumped onto his bed with considerably less grace than he did most actions. He didn't care about being graceful. Being suddenly home... being suddenly home, he felt he suddenly had to cope with the feeling of not having anything to _do_... there was studying magic, there was magic studies and all that that involved, but Celery couldn't quite be _bothered_ somehow.

Before he could prevent it, his thoughts drifted back to times in the past. Other times when he and Radish had returned home. Other times when they'd been in the house, just the two of them... cries of passion echoed in Celery's mind, the thought of Radish's touch echoed on his body.

Celery let out a noise of frustration. His brother wasn't the only one who had needs, but Radish's libido was usually enough to satisfy the both of them. Celery never needed to ask his brother for such things, because Radish was always the one asking them of _him_...

Celery wondered if he'd be asking Marron of such things now. Celery wondered if Radish dared to.

For the time being, Radish seemed strangely quiet and kind, which, while being nice to see, was a little strange. "_My brother doesn't usually act like that with anyone..._", Celery thought.

He never usually acted like that. Not even with Celery.

Celery closed his eyes, leaning his arms against the pillow on the bed. He undid the catch of his cape, his body pulling on his cape as he lay there meant it pulled around his neck. He pulled it out from underneath him, and threw it to some spot on the floor somewhere. It didn't really matter where, Celery decided.

"_With Marron, he seems suddenly so gentle... it's sweet to see, for once, my brother doesn't know how to react with someone... his first impression was that that he WANTED Marron, and he has him now, I suppose... and now he has him, he doesn't know how to react. That's typical of my little brother._"

Celery shook his head, smiling slightly. He wondered if Radish would even dare ask Marron about a sexual relationship... Celery could see his brother dancing delicately around the subject for as long as he could... he sighed. Well, if he couldn't work out how he wanted to ask Marron, there was always someone _else_ that Radish could ask sexual favours from, Celery supposed.

He wondered if it was strange, as he stared at the ceiling. Their relationship had always been a strange one, but it'd always been something he'd just _accepted_... now, was that relationship at risk? Did that relationship even exist anymore? Celery supposed it was a good thing that his brother was going out and meeting new people, in a way... it was good that he was having different relationships with different people, experiencing something a little more normal with a nice, normal person... okay, so Marron and Radish were two guys, but things like that weren't exactly unheard of. Two brothers, though... Celery was sure that that was something a little more unheard of. Not that the two of them had ever worried about what outside society thought, but...

Celery rolled over, not quite sure what to think. His thoughts rambled around, but they didn't seem to _go_ anywhere... the more he thought, the more unsure he felt. He closed his eyes, wondering if perhaps sleep could occupy his time instead of thinking... the absence of thought seemed like a nice place to be. Thinking caused more thinking, and it wasn't something Celery could be bothered with. It seemed that, the more he thought, the more it hurt. So perhaps it was a better idea to just... not think.

Sleep didn't come easily, though. Celery felt bad for what he felt; his line of thinking seemed so _jealous_, didn't it? He liked that his brother seemed happy, but... yes, he admitted it. He was jealous that his brother was happy with someone who wasn't _him_.

He sighed. Was he selfish for thinking such thoughts as that?

Celery tried to placate himself with thinking that, as much as his own thoughts were selfish, so were Radish's feelings; if Celery was selfish just for loving his brother as he always had, then surely Radish's feelings were a lot more selfish; he'd randomly decided he had feelings for someone _else_, and wasn't that selfish too, to just abandon his loyal brother like that?

Celery wondered what could be classified as being selfish anyway. His thoughts were selfish, his brother's thoughts were selfish, so who was the worst out of the two?

In a childish way, Celery heard himself say "_Well, HE started it._"

Had he, though? Radish had been the one to choose to find someone else, but he'd never asked for Celery's unconditional love in the first place... Radish had always had the power and the control, and he certainly seemed to love Celery in some kind of way, but... Celery frowned, opening his eyes slightly. He supposed that he didn't really know how Radish felt about him, not _really_... they had quite the involving sexual relationship, or at least, they had done... and Radish always spoke about how he didn't want to live without his oniisama, how he always wanted Celery around...

Thoughts of that occurred to Celery, and calmed him down a little. Yes... even if Radish _did_ want a relationship with Marron and not with him anymore, then... at least Radish didn't want Celery not to be around at all... he had a feeling that Radish would miss him if he was gone.

That thought calmed Celery into his eventual sleep.


	7. Changes and Memories

****

Milphey couldn't help but be glad that they were on the way back already; he couldn't wait to be back in Façade, he couldn't wait to be back in Eden, he couldn't wait to see Big Mama and the others again, and more than that, he couldn't wait for Carrot's mood to lift.

The group now travelled with Hazelnut Brazil alongside them, who seemed to keep the group generally occupied with tales and stories from his past. He explained how his father had been a Sorcerer Hunter at quite an early age, but had soon 'retired' in order to raise his family. He'd always had designs for Hazelnut becoming a Sorcerer Hunter, but Hazelnut hadn't wanted to; he'd known Olive since they were children, and love had eventually blossomed out of that; Hazelnut decided that he'd rather stay with Olive and protect her than put her at risk by leaving her.

Chocolat and Tira had loved that, listening to Hazelnut with sighs of "That's so romantic" and "I wish Darling and I could be like Olive and Hazelnut someday..."

Carrot didn't really seem to be listening.

While Hazelnut kept Tira and Chocolat occupied, and Gateau quietly listened to the three of them, Milphey walked near the front with Carrot.

"Né, Carrot... you've been awfully quiet recently..."

"I just wanna concentrate on getting back to Eden, okay? I just want us to hurry up, get back to Eden, get Hazelnut to wherever Radish and Celery have gone off to, and get Marron back as quickly as possible. That's all."

Milphey nodded, understanding.

"I see, I see. Well, I'm... I'm sure Marron-chan's not in any kind of danger."

Milphey still wasn't prepared to tell Carrot about what he'd heard from Shiffon those few days ago. He still felt it wouldn't do Carrot any good... Carrot's constant moods confirmed this thought in Milphey's mind.

"Well, even so, I wanna just get him back with us..."

Milphey prodded Carrot's shoulder, smirking.

"Né, Carrot-chan. You should be at least a bit more pleased... you get to be the one rescuing Marron, right? You get to be the one saving _him_ for once! Usually he's always saving you, and now you get to pay the favour back, right?"

"Y-yeah, I guess."

"You guess, I _know_."

There was silence for a little while, Carrot staring at the ground as they walked. He sighed, Milphey made a curious little noise, "Nn?"

Carrot spoke in a quieter voice, as if he didn't want the others to hear him. Respecting this, Milphey leant in a little closer so he didn't have any problems listening.

"I... it's like... well, Marron's always been looking after me and rescuing me and stuff, yeah? Well... I never get to protect him from much. Sometimes I do, but it's not often. There was this one mission ages ago where there was this dude with this magic water stuff, and he was freakin' out his sister, and the guy hurt me and Marron got pissy and I had to rescue him from that one, 'cause he was just actin' hasty, but even that was only to get revenge on the dude for hurting me... I managed to rescue him there pretty much, but that was ages ago... dammit, Milphey, even _you_ rescue Marron more often than me. Wouldn't be surprised if he started calling you 'niisan' one of these days..."

Milphey just chuckled quietly, "I hope not. I don't think he'd want me flirting with him if I was his brother."

"Milphey, you know what I mean. Marron's always saving _my_ ass, and I barely get to save him, and this time I just _totally_ busted it up... I couldn't even save him... I mean, we thought he was _dead_, even... that was the worst, me knowing he was dead and not being able to do anything about it..."

"Yeah, but... he's not dead, is he?"

Carrot looked up, growling in annoyance, "I _KNOW_, but I still can't _DO_ anything, can I!? I'm relieved more than anything else that he's still alive, but I hate not being able to do anything... I feel guilty, I couldn't even save him."

Milphey's face relaxed into a kindly smile, "Carrot, I'm sure Marron'll forgive you for this one time..."

"Yeah, but he's _always_ forgiving me, isn't he? Every single time I do something stupid, he always forgives me 'cause it's just something that I did, no biggie. Or at least, it's not to him, anyway. Tira and Chocolat are always whipping me and stuff, even when there's no reason they're always punishing me, but Marron... Marron just always forgives me... I dunno, it just doesn't _help_ when he's always so forgiving of every single thing that I do..."

Milphey just sighed sadly, "I suppose it'll be easier once Marron-chan's back with us, right? When he's back and things are back to normal."

Carrot nodded, "I... I suppose."

Milphey just watched Carrot. He seemed so quiet... well, he _was_ so quiet. It touched Milphey to think that Marron'd changed Carrot's mood so, but he couldn't help but be just a little worried; as far as Carrot knew, Marron was okay, and he was still reacting like that... Milphey wondered what'd happen once they got back to Eden. Would Big Mama tell them of that strange surge right away? Might they have figured out what the surge _was_? Milphey wasn't sure.

He decided to just concentrate on the job in hand; pretend like nothing was wrong whatsoever, and guide the Sorcerer Hunters back to Eden as quickly as possible. Milphey was just glad that Eden couldn't be _that_ far away now; they'd been travelling through the forests for quite some time, and Milphey said so.

"Well, at least we can't be too far away from Façade and such now, can we? Any moment now we'll see Eden rising into the air and we'll know we're back."

"Yeah."

Carrot sounded distant, harried somewhat. Milphey decided that it might be best to just _leave_ Carrot for a little while, and not provoke him into anything that might make him angry.

Night fell, but Carrot didn't want to sleep. Carrot didn't want to sleep, and he didn't want the others to sleep either; Chocolat was about to set up a campfire, but was stopped.

"Darling? Shouldn't we at least try and get some rest?"

Tira, next to her, nodded and agreed. "Oneesama's right, Carrot. We've been walking all day, we could at least do with a rest..."

Chocolat and Tira were ready to set up a campfire. Gateau and Hazelnut stood to one side, and Milphey stood to the other side, between Carrot and the Misu sisters. He looked up, sounding serious.

"Carrot...?"

"I'm not in the mood to rest, okay? I don't wanna rest, not while Marron's in trouble."

Gateau had his arms folded, he looked up.

"Carrot, I know how you feel, but listen to the girls, they know what they're on about. It doesn't matter if we take a few hours longer here or there, does it? If Marron was in any real danger, then we'd know about it."

Milphey shuffled his foot against the ground, saying nothing. Gateau continued.

"I know you wanna rescue Marron quickly, but it'd be pointless if we tired ourselves out so much..."

"Oh, what, and you've never gone a day or two without sleep? Sure, we'll be tired, but at least we'll be more motivated to do things before we can sleep! I thought you woulda wanted to rescue Marron as much as anyone, we _can't_ just leave him in the hands of two Sorcerers! Okay, so we haven't _heard_ any bad news, but what if something bad was happening anyway? He might be perfectly safe, but even being perfectly safe, even if _you_ were perfectly safe, where would you rather be? With your friends and stuff, or with some evil guys who might just kill you as soon as look at you?"

Gateau stared at Carrot, then glanced down slightly.

"You're actually making sense for once, Carrot. Sorry."

He sighed, coming to a decision.

"... if you wanna carry on walking through the night, I'll walk with ya."

Carrot's face seemed to relax a little for that, but he didn't smile.

"Thanks, Gateau... you guys, what about you? Tira, Chocolat, Hazelnut, Milphey... Hazelnut, you're only coming along with us 'cause we asked you to, I can't ask you to come with us if you wanna sleep."

Hazelnut just smiled, closing his eyes.

"I don't mind. The sooner we find Celery and Radish, the sooner I can teach them a lesson for breaking into my ancestor's grave. They shouldn't disturb tombs and such like that, it's not polite... they're evil people, aren't they? I think they need a few lessons taught to them."

Carrot smiled, that time.

"I see... well, yeah."

Chocolat glanced at the floor and then up at Carrot. "If Darling wants to go, then I don't really want to stop him... Tira, we're going too, right?"

"Yes, oneesama."

Milphey stepped forward, putting his hand on Carrot's shoulder. "Looks like you came to a decision for us all, Carrot-chan."

Carrot was already facing the path back. He started walking, hearing the others follow behind him.

"I'm sorry 'cause you guys can't sleep, but... we can sleep once we get back to Eden, right? Once we're there, it's back in Big Mama's hands... but while it's up to us, we should hurry. This... this is..."

Carrot fell into silence. Chocolat was the one to question him, "Darling?"

Carrot ran a little further ahead, then turned to face the group, a sad smile on his face.

"This is the longest I've ever spent apart from him. Apart from before he was born which doesn't count 'cause he wasn't born yet and I don't even remember that time anyway cause I was only like, one. It's just a bit weird, you know? Sure there's been missions and stuff where he's done one thing and I've done another, but that's only been us apart from a few hours or maybe a day or two at most. This time, well... it was a day or so after it happened that we started on the journey, then it was a week to Marata, and it's taken like, a week back... over two weeks... I know it probably doesn't sound like anything, but..."

Carrot trailed off, suddenly feeling slightly emotional. He turned around, Milphey wondering if he should have heard Carrot's whispered "... I want to see him again..."

Chocolat sighed, a rueful smile on her face.

"Darling really cares for Marron, I guess..."

"It's sweet to see Carrot so concerned, oneesama. But I'll be glad when we get back to Eden too..."

Chocolat nodded at Tira, "I'll be glad once we get Marron back and Darling's back to normal again. It's nice to see him like this, but it's also a little weird."

Tira nodded, making a vague noise. Chocolat frowned, "Tira? Something wrong?"

"Oh? Oh, oneesama... I was just wondering... if... it'd been me that they'd kidnapped... would you be like Carrot is now? I... I was just wondering, I mean..."

"Would I be acting like Carrot? I'd certainly be all concerned... I see what you mean."

Chocolat smiled widely, "Sure, I'd be just like that."

She threw an arm around Tira's shoulders, "But we don't have to worry about that, right? I've still got my clumsy little sister with me, and I'm glad of that."

Tira smiled, feeling reassured.

"Th-thank you, oneesama."

At the front of the group, Milphey was walking alongside Carrot.

"So this is the longest you've ever been apart from Marron?"

Carrot looked up, "Oh, uh... yeah..."

"Ohhh, that's so SWEET!! Brotherly love, can't beat it. Awww. That _is_ really sweet... so, do you think it'll be a big tearful emotional reunion once we manage to get Marron-chan back with us? That would also be really sweet..."

Carrot smiled wryly, "I don't think Marron's the type for big emotional reunions. I think he'll probably smile, though... sometimes... when something bad's happened, and then afterwards, we're all safe... he seems to have this smile which is... just for me, you know? It sounds weird to say it, but I've always thought it, 'cause I've never seen him smile like that at anybody else. There's the smile he smiles when something good happens, and then there's the smile he smiles at _me_, and it's just so different, you know? Kinda warm. It's hard to describe, but... y-yeah..."

Carrot trailed off, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, that probably made no sense."

Milphey shook his head, smiling sweetly, "No, it made perfect sense. You want Marron-chan to smile at you again, don't you?"

"It kinda makes bad things worthwhile... when something bad's happened, just to see that _smile_... people always say that he's cold and distant and stuff, but..." Carrot wrinkled his nose, "... he's not really. He's just a bit careful about who he shows his emotions to, I guess... it's weird, he's my brother, and even I don't understand how he works. He just does, and I like him like that."

Milphey reached out and ruffled Carrot's hair, "You _must_ be missing him, you're getting all introspective suddenly. It's cute, though!"

Carrot tried to escape from Milphey's hand, "Don't do that, you'll mess my hair up! W-well, you know... I just wanna know that Marron's _safe_, y'know..."

Milphey smiled and nodded, "I know, I know. I'm sure he's perfectly fine. _Or not, but... you don't need to know that just yet, Carrot-chan. Just be content with your current thoughts, and hopefully we can find out what's happened without too much upset..._"

****

Celery, Radish and Marron were sitting out on the lawn. Radish and Marron spent most days out on the lawn, and recently, having nothing else to do, Celery had taken to joining the two of them. He received no complaint from either his brother or Marron, and this encouraged him.

It also encouraged him to see just how the two were getting on; nothing much seemed to have changed. Radish was still doing his utmost to make sure that Marron was comfortable; Marron had relented somewhat, and occasionally took Radish up on his offers of food and drinks.

Celery found, to his happiness, that time spent with Marron was quite pleasant. He didn't have the same mental block that his brother did when it came to Marron, and so the two managed to converse quite happily. There was still a slight feeling in the back of Celery's mind, "_You're taking my brother away from me..._", but it was slightly easier to bear now that Celery realised the situation a little more. It wasn't as if Marron was actively trying to steal Radish away, after all. Marron was just quiet and reserved while Radish wore himself out wondering what to do, what to say, what not to do, what not to say...

Celery started watching his brother's activities with amusement, and managed to almost forget the bad mood that'd permeated his mind over the past few days.

Celery loved to tell Marron of the past. Not necessarily _their_ past, he didn't trust himself to speak of that without Radish's express permission, but... other things. Folk tales, legends, myths, mysteries... many things were spoken about and picked apart by Marron and Celery. Celery enjoyed the companionship; Radish wasn't usually one to enjoy talking about such things with. The conversation was new, and it was interesting, at least.

Celery also found that Marron seemed to have quite the preoccupation with the many books of the house; several times Celery had walked into the front room to find Marron leafing through yet another ancient tome, looking over it, almost seeming absorbed by it... Celery had asked Radish if something such as that was okay; Radish had been pleased, of _course_ it was okay, Marron getting into something like that... it kept him occupied, and it was something relaxing for Marron to do.

And so, as well as chatting about various myths and legends of the Spooner Continent, Celery and Marron also found themselves talking about magic and it's uses also; again, this wasn't exactly Radish's area of expertise. Radish could have been jealous, Celery thought... but it ashamed him to realise that Radish _wasn't_; he just sat and listened to the long conversations that Celery and Marron held, seeming genuinely interested in what was being said, who was saying it...

Eventually, Celery came to a time when he wondered why he'd been upset in the first place; Radish seemed suddenly much too shy to have any kind of relationship with Marron, and even if he was too preoccupied with Marron to want to have sex with Celery, Celery was also kept occupied by Marron enough so to forget his problems. It was a strange arrangement, but it seemed to work.

Neither Salt brother dared pry into Marron's mind to see what he really thought. Celery didn't want to in case he earnt Radish's mistrust, and Radish didn't want to because, as he said to Celery at one point, now that Marron was happily living with them... it'd almost be like _cheating_, to always look into his mind and see what to do, what to say... so neither really knew what Marron thought, though not through want of asking. Radish was always asking Marron how he was, how he felt... and Marron always said that he felt fine, and that was about as far as the extent of Marron's emotions went.

As far as Marron himself went, he wasn't sure quite _what_ he felt. When Radish was around, he felt amusement at his actions done in order to make Marron feel comfortable. Marron hardly had to do anything, Radish was prepared to do it all for him. When Celery was around, he could involve himself in the engrossing conversation, allow himself to let his mind wander a bit as he imagined far off-lands and old and powerful Sorcerers who did this and that... he still couldn't remember anything, though.

The most confusing time for Marron was not when he was with Radish, and not when he was with Celery; the most confusing times were when he was on his own.

Sometimes he treasured being on his own. He liked the feeling of being alone, of having nobody to listen to... he usually spent his time alone outside, standing at the edge of the garden. He could concentrate on the whisper of the wind in the trees, the sound of the river below... his own confused thoughts...

His thoughts, in general, were straightforward. He wondered about the past he couldn't remember, he didn't spend too long dwelling on that, he immersed himself with thoughts of his interaction with Radish and Celery. However, sometimes, just for a moment, he had... _other_ thoughts. Thoughts that only occurred to him when he was on his own. Strange thoughts, thoughts he couldn't quite place. He wondered if _they_ were from his past. Or whether they were from that time he'd spent with those _other_ people? Marron wasn't sure. Usually the thoughts came and went easily enough, but sometimes they _didn't_, and that worried him.

The days would be spent on the lawn, and as night fell, the group would usually retreat inside for an afternoon meal, and then sleep. The three of them did so, as usual, and Celery started preparing the meal.

Radish had gone off to have a shower or somesuch before the meal, so Marron sat on his own at the table while Celery worked at the stove.

Marron picked up his fork and pressed it into the table, deep in thought. It left four tiny marks against the wood of the table, he replaced the fork next to his plate.

"Celery..."

Celery glanced at Marron, "Yes?"

"Have you... ever heard of something called Hakaishin?"

Celery stirred something on the stove, thinking quietly for a few minutes.

"Ha... kaishin? Can't say that I have. What's Hakaishin?"

"I... I don't know... all I remember is that word, and that apparently it's something important... I don't know, maybe it's just something I hurriedly read somewhere, but... earlier, when I was outside, that word occurred to me, it just stuck in my mind all day. There's probably no importance to it, but... I just thought I'd ask. Maybe I should ask Radish when he comes down, maybe he might have heard of that word..."

Celery took whatever he'd been stirring away from the stove, and checked something that was cooking behind a metal door. He stood up, "Perhaps, perhaps not... Hakaishin... Lord of Destruction? Something like that? I don't know if it'd be something that my brother would have heard of... sounds mythical, somehow. Maybe it's something you did read."

Marron shrugged, staring at the side-door, awaiting Radish's return. "It probably is. Sorry to bother you with something that's nothing."

Celery just smiled, "Oh, it doesn't matter. It's something to talk about, isn't it?"

The two heard something thundering down the stairs, then the door swung open; Radish smiled at the two of them, taking his seat next to Marron.

"Smells good, oniisama. I heard you guys chatting, what were ya talkin' about?"

Celery brought some food over to the table, "Oh, Marron was just wondering if we'd heard of something called Hakaishin. It was... something he read somewhere, but... he can't remember where or what it was, so... has otouto heard of Hakaishin?"

Radish sat quietly as Celery served food; he eventually shook his head.

"Hakaishin? Bit of a long word... nah, I don't think I've heard of that. Kinda a cool name for something though, isn't it? 'Hi, I'm _Hakaishin_'... that'd put the fear of god into someone!"

Celery smiled, serving the last of the food and sitting down himself.

"I know what you mean. Well, Marron, maybe later you can look through some of the books you've already looked through? Maybe if you do that, it'll come to you."

Marron nodded, about to eat. "Perhaps."

The meal went by quietly enough, and after an equally quiet evening of the three of them studying magic in their various ways in various rooms and places in the house, night eventually fell, and the three of them went to bed.

Radish checked in on Marron before he went to sleep; Marron seemed to be sleeping well enough, and it never failed to make Radish smile warmly to know that... he wondered if he'd ever get a chance to share that bed. He hoped so.

He walked back to his room, eyeing his brother's bedroom door as he went. He considered checking on Celery too, just to make sure that he was alright, but... there wasn't really any reason for Celery _not_ to be alright, so Radish decided to leave it for the night.

"_Oniisama had been kinda quiet recently... but now he's getting along with Marron, he seems better now. I'm glad. It's nicer to see oniisama with a happy face than a sad face._"

Radish nodded to himself, and walked into his room. He pulled off his shirt, and wandered around his room to try and find a nightshirt. He looked around but couldn't find one... he checked his drawers, and eventually found about four, all neatly folded in the drawer. Radish smiled, seemed that Celery had been in his room without him knowing again. He took one out, and pulled it over his head, running his hands through his hair to separate his hair from the back of the nightshirt. He finished getting undressed, then fell back onto his bed. He debated getting underneath the covers, but the night _was_ quite warm... he thought for a little longer, then decided that there wasn't any harm in getting underneath his bedsheets. He did so, and he was just settling down to sleep when a noise grabbed his attention. He froze in his bed; what'd that noise been? Sounded like a door opening, or something. There were only two other people in the house, and he doubted that Marron would be sneaking into his room at night; he reached out with his mind.

"_Oniisama, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?_"

"_Don't avoid the issue through telepathy... otouto, look... look at me..._"

Radish made a noise of annoyance; he felt like sleeping and didn't really feel in the mood for any of Celery's little angst fits. He sighed loudly, then sat up, "What?"

Celery was standing at the foot of Radish's bed, wearing his cape, buttoned up in several places. He looked so distant, though... "_Creepy_," Radish thought.

Celery continued to stare at Radish as he undid the buttons and let his cape fall; once it did, Radish realised that his brother was naked. He just blinked, "Oniisama... what... what are you doing in here, like that?"

Celery's voice was as distant as his eyes, "Otouto... you've been so different recently. I know you like Marron, and... I know that he's yours now, even though you've not said anything, I know that you at least plan to... make him yours, or you hope to... but... just because Marron's here... just because there's somebody else, it doesn't mean that you can't still... take advantage of me..."

Radish blinked hard; he eyed Celery's body up and down; Celery was almost trying to hide himself, seeming embarrassed somehow... he moved his hands, holding them together behind his back... Radish nodded eversoslightly as he noticed his brother's arousal.

"You came here for that..."

Celery nodded, blushing.

"Usually it was you who came to me when you needed... something... otouto, can't I ask you the same thing? I know it's different now, but my feelings haven't changed; you're still the most important person to me, and I... I still love you... I still _want_ you..."

"Oniisama..."

"I never know how you feel, Radish... I never know how you feel, but usually... usually, you'd never say no... usually, I wouldn't even be asking you, but... I'm asking you now, otouto."

Celery looked away, finding the words hard to say.

"... I don't know what I'll do if you say no..."

Radish wasn't sure either. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but recently, his thoughts had been so preoccupied with Marron... he barely thought of his oniisama like that anymore. It happened, he wouldn't deny that, but... Celery _wasn't_ Marron, and Marron was the one he'd been thinking of...

Radish didn't want to say no, though. Marron was important, but so was Celery; Celery had been subjected to all kinds of things under the force of Radish's libido over the years, and he'd never had to ask for anything in return, because he was happy enough with what he felt... Radish didn't want to say no, but he was unsure, suddenly, about saying yes. That thought in itself worried him.

His unsure feelings... he stared at Celery, who just stared back. Radish wondered if Celery would turn away... he didn't. Radish did instead.

"Oniisama, I.. I don't know..."

"Radish, please... I... don't care what you do to me, I don't care if you make me scream, or if you want it to hurt, or... anything... I don't care what you do, as long as you do _something_... what happened to my foulmouthed little brother who never ceased talking about what he wanted to do to his submissive oniisama? Even when it embarrassed me so much..."

"Oniisama, maybe I'm a little different now... Marron's lucky, he gets to start all over again without any memory of his past. I still have demons in my past that haunt me into the present..."

"... I want you... to f-fuck me, Radish..."

Radish blushed alongside his brother; "You never usually say that word..."

"It's what I want you to do to me..."

Radish stared at the floor, "Come here."

Celery did so, standing next to the bed. Radish sighed slightly, reaching out to softly stroke his brother's erection. Celery gasped.

"O-otouto..."

Looking up at his oniisama, Radish couldn't help but be moved by the emotion on his face; Celery blushed deeply, his eyes tightly shut, his breath coming in gasps... Radish was moved, but he couldn't bring himself to be moved to that which Celery wanted... he moved his covers, "Sit here, oniisama."

Celery did so without question, following Radish's hand's movements. He sat and felt Radish push his legs apart; not as forceful as usual, but Celery wasn't going to argue.

He let out a low moan as he felt Radish's warm mouth envelope his arousal. He gasped a little more as he felt Radish's head move, but part of him was confused... the room seemed so quiet as Celery spoke to Radish's mind.

"_Otouto, didn't you want to..._"

Radish closed his eyes as he felt Celery's words in his mind. Looking into his brother's mind, all he could feel was that urgent clouding feeling... Celery was taken, mind and body, by his arousal. Radish kept his movements slow and steady, hoping that his actions were enough.

"_Oniisama, I... I can't. Marron... Marron is someone I want, and... for a while, at least... I wanted to keep myself from doing anything like that. I know I always used to before, but if I did it and did it and kept doing it, wouldn't I end up tiring myself out? I wouldn't want to tire myself out and then find a chance to do such things with Marron... I'd want it to be as special for me as for him..._"

Radish felt a slight rush in his mind, thoughts and memories of times before, so many times before...

"_You can't change my mind, oniisama... I'm sorry. Maybe after I've taken Marron. After that, times after that'll be a little different than the FIRST time, so... after that, I'll come back to you. Until then... I don't mind if you want me to do this, but... I can't..._"

"_You can't... fuck me?_"

"_... no._"

Celery was caught between arousal and deep pain as he felt Radish's words in his mind. The feelings he had... every movement of Radish's head took him further, but knowing that was all that he could feel... he cried out, and not just from passion. Radish opened his eyes, and saw tears; he felt guilty, he spoke to Celery's mind again.

"_Oniisama, I could stop doing this too..._"

"N-no... otouto... don't stop, never stop... I'm so sorry for being so... so selfish..."

Celery moved his hips in continual gyrations, his voice becoming quicker as he felt his climax approach. He gasped as his hand reached out to grab Radish's head, pulling him down quickly as he felt his release. Radish let himself be held, allowing his brother to indulge in his climax. He let himself be held down for it's duration, and then pulled back, feeling as distant as Celery looked.

"M... maybe you should go back to your own room, Celery. I... don't think that you should stay here..."

Radish sat beside his brother as Celery breathed deeply, letting his body return to normal, feeling his heartbeat flutter. He opened his eyes weakly, "Otouto... otouto, I'm sorry..."

Radish just nodded, "I... I know you are, oniisama. I am too. I think... I think you should go now."

Celery looked at Radish with one last sad look, then shifted out of the bed, picking up his fallen robe before leaving the room. The door closed with a slight 'click', Radish fell back onto his pillow, staring up at the ceiling. He felt suddenly so confused... even a month ago, he wouldn't have hesitated to do what Celery had asked of him... Celery was right. It wouldn't even be Celery asking, because Radish always... he sighed, wondering what'd changed. The thought of Marron occurred to him; that was what'd changed. Marron had come into their lives, invaded Radish's sleeping dreams and waking thoughts... so much so for him to see his relationship with his brother in a different way? He winced, suddenly feeling unable to sleep.

Radish stood up, deciding to go and get a drink of water, or something. He quietly left his room and started to make his way across the landing to the bathroom. He glanced at Marron's door; he debated going inside. Marron was probably sleeping soundly, but even so... Radish had a sudden urge to see Marron. He decided that there wasn't really any _harm_ in it, so... he quietly stepped forward and opened the door.

He looked immediately at Marron as he walked into the room. He'd been prepared to just walk in and then out again, but once he heard Marron, he knew he couldn't leave.

"_What... is he... is he crying?! _Marron!"

Radish rushed forward, hurrying to Marron's bedside. Marron still seemed asleep, but... in some kind of dream, it seemed to Radish.

"Uh...n... uhn... nnh... n-no... not... not niisan... Ca-... Carrot... hnn... nn..."

Radish froze in sudden shock.

Niisan?

Carrot?

Marron said those names while he slept?!

Radish tried to keep a steady frame of mind, uncertain and worried though he suddenly felt. He reached out with his mind, wanting to see what it was that Marron dreamt about.

In Marron's dream, Marron seemed trapped. Marron was trapped in the centre of some kind of place, while Carrot walked all around him, sometimes disappearing behind one place only to appear another; the view seemed to circle continually, and all that Carrot said... Radish could barely make out what Carrot said, all the things he said seemed to merge into one, he couldn't understand at all. Marron seemed to, though. Marron looked on the edge of tears, crying Carrot's name, "_Niisan... niisan!!_"... Radish's heart felt suddenly heavy as Marron fell to his knees, his hands over his ears, still crying that name and title...

"_Nii... niisan, I can barely understand you... you're so far away... niisan, why? Why did you die, why can't I be with you? Niisan, I... I love you, I still love you, I'll always love you, but niisan... niisan... Carrot... niisan, why... why? Why did this suddenly happen?_"

Radish pulled back, watching Marron as he slept for a few moments. And he seemed so peaceful during the day... even Radish had no control over what Marron's sleeping mind dreamt about... maybe he could help a little, though. Even if only a little, it'd be better than nothing at all.

He reached over again, looking into Marron's mind.

"_Niisan... niisan, stop... please, niisan, stop and... stay with me..._"

"_He left you, Marron. He abandoned you. The feelings that you felt for him... try to forget them, try to remember the peaceful feelings you feel while awake..._"

"_... you... you're the person... you're the person who killed him..._"

Radish gasped, breaking the connection suddenly.

"_FUCK... he still... he still remembers that?! No, but that's only like... his subconscious... SHIT, I tried my hardest, though! I tried my hardest, and he still... he hates... he hates me... it's only in his dreams, but what if he remembers his dreams when he wakes up?! N-no, if that happens, I can convince him otherwise, I'm sure. Shit, but why... damn, I can't even calm him down while he dreams... _SHIT..."

Radish's loud exclamation was enough to wake Marron from his dream.

"AH! Ah... Ra... Radish, you're here..."

Radish nodded, suddenly concerned, relieved that Marron didn't hate him suddenly.

"I was going to go and get a drink, but then I heard... I checked in on you, and I heard you making noises in your sleep... as if you were having... some kind of nightmare, or something... are you okay now? Do you have any idea what you were dreaming about?"

Marron paused, wiping his forehead with his hand, tucking hair behind his ear.

"I... n-no... I can't remember, but... there must have been something... my heart won't stop racing, Radish... I feel disjointed, almost. Like I was... somewhere else, but I'm suddenly here... but that doesn't make any sense..."

Radish made a noise of concern before leaping onto Marron's bed and throwing his arms around him. Marron fell back onto his pillow, "Radish?"

"I hate seeing you like that! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! Seeing you in pain like that... seeing you trapped in a nightmare, and I can't even do anything to help you! All I want is for you to be happy, Marron... I want you to be happy! But if you're having nightmares... it's not like I can go into the nightmare and soothe you, is it? If I could, I would, but I can't... Marron..."

Marron had been surprised by Radish suddenly leaping on him; he was also surprised by the sound in Radish's voice... he sounded so emotional suddenly. Almost as if he was about to burst into tears... Marron frowned, confused.

"It was only a bad dream, Radish... you don't need to become so emotional..."

"Yeah, but I _wanna_ be emotional! You're worth being emotional about, Marron... I hate to see you in pain or anything!"

"Well, the pain's gone now... I'm sure that, once I get back to sleep again, I'll be alright... so you don't have to worry anymore. You can go back to bed now, Radish."

"Nah-ah, I'm not gonna leave you!"

Marron raised his eyebrow, "You're going to stay hugged to me all night?"

"Y-yes... th-that is, unless you mind..."

Radish closed his eyes; Marron's body felt warm underneath his... the fabric of his nightshirt was cool to his skin, but beneath that, he could feel Marron's body... Radish waited for Marron's reply, fervently hoping that he wouldn't mind...

"No, I don't mind, if it's what you want to do... did you do _that_ back in the past too?"

Radish kept his eyes closed, "I'd comfort you if you had nightmares."

"I see... then yes, if it's something you used to do, I won't argue."

"... and if it was just something that I wanted to do, not for any reason, just for the sake of wanting to do something?"

There was another pause, then Marron's voice, quiet, enough to make Radish's heart suddenly race...

"I suppose I couldn't argue with that either."

"I wouldn't want to force anything against you, Marron..."

Marron smiled a small smile, closing his eyes, draping one arm over one of Radish's shoulders.

"... you wouldn't be forcing me."

Radish wondered what that meant. He debated looking into Marron's mind to see, but... he decided against it, deciding to be blissful in his ignorance.


	8. Wings on Imagination

****

Hazelnut and Milphey stood before Big Mama, Dota by her side, the other Haz Knights standing in shadow behind. Big Mama smiled kindly at the two of them, "I trust the journey from Marata was peaceful enough?"

Hazelnut nodded, "It was... I'm honoured that you call upon me like this, Mamu-sama. It has been quite some time since Celery and Radish attacked at Marata, but I never stopped thinking about them... I had no way to follow them or discover their whereabouts, but I could never forgive them for breaking into my ancestor's grave and stealing the magic that he crafted over the course of his life..."

Milphey sighed, "Well, they just want magic, they don't care who they get it from. They don't care if the magic has a big following or past behind it... just so long as they get their magic fix, they're fine..."

"Even if it's only in a small way, I'd like to be able to make myself useful in getting rid of those two Sorcerers, Mamu-sama. If I may."

Big Mama nodded, "Yes, Hazelnut Brazil, you may... tomorrow, I ask you, Mille Feuille, and my Sorcerer Hunters to leave Façade to reach the Qerada border. Once there, you will find where Celery and Radish are; that is where we must call upon your powers, Hazelnut. After that..."

Milphey folded his arms, "After that, we get Marron out of there and kill those two delinquents. Right, Mamu-sama?"

Big Mama blinked at Milphey, then smiled kindly, as usual.

"... In a manner of speaking. However, if the battle turns upon the Sorcerer Hunters, don't hesitate to eradicate those two as a Haz Knight... such is their power, they have the potential to be a match for you. They have the potential. Until that potential becomes active, you may bide your time."

Big Mama turned her attention to Dota, "Oh, and Dota... would you like to accompany Hazelnut to his room? The Sorcerer Hunters are all asleep now, and for the journey tomorrow, you must also get some rest."

"Haiii, Mama!"

Dota smiled happily and took Hazelnut off down one of the corridors.

Milphey watched the two as they disappeared, then looked at Big Mama once more.

"Mamu-sama... did you have something to say?"

As she nodded, Milphey noticed that Big Mama's face seemed to become that bit more grave. He caught the look and was puzzled.

"... Mamu-sama..."

Big Mama stepped down from her raised position and started walking in the opposite direction to where Dota had taken Hazelnut. She paused as she stood next to Milphey, looking him in the eye.

"Walk with me, Mille Feuille."

"Y-yes, Mamu-sama."

The two of them walked down a long dark corridor that seemed to slope downwards as it progressed, leading to somewhere below ground level, somewhere deep below Eden's spire. The two of them walked slowly, talking as they advanced along the corridor towards their destination.

"The Sorcerer Hunters still don't know of the other day?"

Milphey held his hands behind his back as he walked, "About the surge? No, I didn't tell them."

Big Mama nodded, "That's good. If only it had remained as just a surge..."

"Mamu-sama? Has the situation changed somehow?"

A nod, "It has."

"Not for the better, I take it..."

The corridor eventually opened out into a larger room; in the centre of the room lay an altar of some kind; Milphey remained close to the door as Big Mama walked to the altar and placed her hands gently on it's rim. It seemed to glow, and a kind of orb rose from it; Milphey was reminded of the orbs that Dota used. Perhaps this was their source... he wasn't aware of Dota being capable of magic, on any count.

The orb rose into the air, expanding as it did so. Big Mama stepped backwards and turned to face Milphey.

"You would be correct, Mille Feuille."

Milphey sighed, walking forward as he felt Big Mama wanted him to. He looked up at the orb, blank as it was for the time being.

"Is he... dead? Did they kill him?"

"No, he's not dead... not exactly."

Milphey frowned, "Not exactly?"

Big Mama waved her hand over the orb's general direction, and it went from being blank to suddenly showing a view of Radish and Celery's house. Another wave, and it went to the garden, where Celery, Radish and Marron were currently sitting out, enjoying a cup of tea, chatting about unimportant things as the day passed.

Milphey was taken aback.

"Mamu-sama, what... what's happened? Marron.... he's acting quite friendly to those Sorcerers, isn't he?"

Big Mama nodded, "This is where the problem lies. Marron is alive, but... he is not himself. The surge that was felt... Kahlua and I have discussed it at length, and we came to the conclusion... somehow, those two have drawn upon their magic skills, and... they've somehow managed to suppress Marron's usual frame of mind."

"Suppress his... you mean they've brainwashed him?"

"You could say that. At this moment, we are not aware of how far this goes, or how deeply... but either way, I don't know what'll happen once you reach that house. Once Hazelnut lowers the barrier, anything could happen... that is why I want you there; it is possible- no, it is _inevitable_ that there will be a battle. However, it is possible that this battle could involve Marron, and... I don't know how my children will react to that. You must protect them for me."

Milphey nodded, unable to take his eyes away from the orb.

"O-of course, Mamu-sama..."

"Should the battle involve him... unless it is absolutely the last resort, I don't want him killed."

Milphey glared soberly at Big Mama, "I don't think anything could make that group kill Marron, don't worry about that. Do you think a circumstance such as that would arise?"

"I don't know... but I want you to be prepared. I want you to be prepared, and I want you to be able to protect those children... I trust you with this task, as I have always trusted you with it."

Milphey nodded, dropping to a kneel as Big Mama turned her back on the orb.

"Yes, Mamu-sama. I am honoured."

Big Mama nodded, then walked past Milphey, making her way towards the corridor once more. The orb fluctuated in the air, and then disappeared. Milphey heard Big Mama's voice, "I would recommend that you sleep now, Mille Feuille. Tomorrow might end up becoming an ordeal... sleep could be good preparation."

Milphey nodded, following her along the corridor, "Yes, Mamu-sama. I'll do that right away."

Elsewhere in Eden, other people should have been asleep, but weren't.

Gateau sat on the end of Carrot's bed, looking sleep-deprived.

"Carrot, what do you want? I'm tired, we've got a big day tomorrow, I wanna sleep."

Carrot just shifted continually on the bed, "Sorry Gateau, but I can't sleep, I wanted to talk to someone, figured you'd be the best person to talk to..."

Gateau stifled a yawn behind the back of his hand, "Oh?"

Carrot smirked, "Well, actually, there was something I was wondering..."

"And that was?"

The room was still for a moment as Carrot ceased his fidgeting. He glanced down at the bed, "Well, it's a bit embarrassing to suddenly come out with..."

"Just say it."

Carrot traced his finger along the bedsheets in front of him in invisible little patterns as he spoke, not looking at Gateau as he did so.

"What'll you... what'll you do once we find Marron again, Gateau?"

"Uh?"

"I mean... like... well... y'know... we all know how you _feel_ about him now... he's the only one who doesn't, right? Don't you think he should know, a bit?"

Gateau froze visibly as Carrot looked up at him. He sighed short-temperedly, "See, this is another reason why I didn't want you guys to know... if it wasn't the thought of you just coming out and _telling_ him putting me off, I don't wanna be coerced into anything either!"

"Hey, we're not forcing you into anything, I just thought it'd be a good idea. I mean, come on, you thought he was _dead_, that's gotta be something bad, right? You're gonna be glad to see him again, so, why not let him _know_ you're glad to see him again?"

Gateau glanced away from Carrot, "I'll let him know, sure... I can't really _say_ anything to him, though. You're Marron's brother, you know what he's like more than anyone else, right? I'll be happy to see him, but he probably won't really care. I mean, well... yeah. I'll be happy, and he'll probably just say a few words at best, you know? It'd be nice to say 'We thought you were dead, I missed you more than anything else, oh Marron, I love you so much' and have him come back with 'Oh Gateau, I never realised you felt that way, somehow I've been feeling the same way too, oh, I never realised, but I love you so much too'... buuut I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Carrot just blinked at Gateau, "Have you been taking lessons from Chocolat, or something?"

"Huh?"

"She always seems to be thinking about stuff like that about _me_, never woulda guessed you're such a puppy when it comes to stuff like _that_..."

"Y-yeah, well, it's Marron, it's different..."

Carrot smirked, "That's quite soppy, though. Maybe before we go to Qerada we should stop off somewhere in Façade and get a biiiig bunch of roses. Hey, maybe you could serenade him too! How's your singing voice? Let's practise. You start. La la la la la la, la la la la la la, neon ga tsu-"

"Carrot, SHUT UP! JEEZ, have you ANY IDEA how ANNOYING you can be at times?!"

A rapid nod and a big smile. Gateau just glared.

His glare softened after a few moments, "I guess... I guess at least I'm happy that you don't _hate_ the idea, that was something I always worried about... you know... me and Marron, then suddenly you turn all 'oh my GOD' on us... in the past, you _have_ been kinda sharp sometimes, Carrot..."

"I didn't know how you felt, though... before, it was just you trying to perve on my treasured little brother, but it's not just that, is it? You're actually in love with him, aren't you?"

"Couldn't be anything else. I don't know what else it could be..."

Carrot nodded, looking somewhat suddenly serious. "If it's love, it's okay."

Gateau smirked, "And what would the insincere girlchaser have to know about love?"

"Hey, hey, I know lots about love! The feelings I feel for the girls we meet, they're the deepest feelings in the world! It shatters me from inside every time they ignore me!"

Gateau hopped over, grabbed Carrot be the neck and proceeded to noogie him suddenly.

"Yep, insincere as always."

"GATEAU, QUIT THAT!"

"Hehehehehe!"

Gateau eventually let Carrot go, Carrot fell back on the bed, rubbing the top of his head gingerly.

"Damn, I feel like you wore the top of my head away, leather is _not_ kind to my body anywhere!"

While Carrot finished rearranging his hair into some kind of order, Gateau just smirked at him.

"Yeah, seems like you're over earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the last couple of days, you've been in such a mood... we all have, I guess. But you seem more or less back to normal now, you know? I guess that's a good thing, it's nice to see you acting all stupid again, it's just _weird_ when we see ya acting seriously."

Carrot sat back against the headboard of the bed, Gateau sitting next to him in a similar position.

"I'm not allowed to be serious? I have to be serious _sometimes_, Gateau... or am I just expected to act all stupid even while my brother's in serious danger?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. If it's Marron, it's different, right? I just can't get used to seeing you like that, that's all. You get all mature and stuff, it's creepy. But if it's for Marron... yeah. I act all mad and stuff, don't I? But if it's something to do with Eclair, then I can't _help_ but be serious, she's my little sister, and I need to protect her..."

Carrot curled forward, leaning his chin on his knees, "You even died for her though, that's pretty big."

"Yeah, well... it was something I had to do, y'know?" He laughed softly, "For the sake of humankind and all of that. And for the sake of my little sister. Hey, but at least we managed to get her back, you know? Whenever I see her it makes me happy that we managed to get her back. There's all that time I missed out with her, you know, while Sacher had her, but... it's like getting a second chance, you know? It's worth more than anything else, I never even thought I'd get that. I didn't even know whether to think she was dead or not... I mean, Sacher killed my parents, didn't he? I don't get why he kidnapped Eclair, I guess it was 'cause she was strong and stuff, even though she was only a young girl at the time, but... why not just kill her too? Why not kill me while he's at it?"

Carrot put a hand to Gateau's shoulder, pushing at him slightly.

"Hey, hey... calm down a bit, Gateau! Sacher's dead now, buried underneath rubble back at Mount St Hordic. Don't have to worry about _him_ anymore... so Sacher didn't kill Eclair, or you. Isn't that a good thing, though? He didn't kill Eclair, so you still managed to rescue her... and he didn't kill you either, so you were not dead to be _able_ to rescue her... isn't that the most important thing?"

Carrot remembered what he'd brought Gateau into his room for in the first place.

"And besides. If Sacher had killed you... you wouldn'ta become a Sorcerer Hunter... and if you hadn'ta become a Sorcerer Hunter, you wouldn'ta met Marron, would you? See, everything's got a purpose."

Gateau glanced over at Carrot, saw his kind smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, you've got a point. I always think I'm lucky to know Marron, whenever I see him... there's only one of him, after all, and only one of me, what were the chances of us even knowing each other? We could have led such different lives... but we _do_ know each other, and... that's the most important thing. Even if it never turns into love, or anything... at least I've known him. And spoken to him. And seen him naked."

"Huh?"

Gateau chuckled, "At that hot spring resort place, remember? Damn fine body that brother of yours has... not too bad, not too bad at all," another chuckle, a little more perverse this time.

Carrot waved his hands, "Okay, okay, I don't need to know, I don't need to know! I don't wanna know! If you wanna perve on Marron then fine but don't tell me all about it, okay? He's my little brother, I don't see him like that!"

Another laugh from Gateau, then the room fell quiet. Carrot spoke a little quieter when he next did so.

"So... you're not going to say anything to Marron, then?"

Gateau wrinkled his nose, "Nah. Just 'cause we thought he was dead isn't anything big, is it? It isn't like he _did_ die, after all. Even I died, and we're all back to normal, right? I'll just flirt with him as usual, and don't you say anything, okay? I don't want him saying anything to me just 'cause he feels sorry for me or whatever. If Marron's gonna like me, I want him to like me for himself, okay?"

"But secretly you want me to push him into your direction a bit, don't you?"

"Oh, of course, of course. Nice to see we're on the same wavelength, Carrot."

Gateau stood up, "Well, much as I'm loving this little man-to-man conversation, I really wanna go get some sleep. Tomorrow we get to see Marron again, right?"

Carrot nodded, "Yeah, I better get some sleep too. Night, Gateau."

Gateau smiled at Carrot as he left the room, "Night to you too, Carrot. Sleep tight, now."

He shut the door and headed outside into the corridor.

Out in the corridor, Gateau was surprised to notice Milphey standing there, leaning against the wall... Gateau smiled in greeting.

"Oh, hey Milphey. Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's kinda late..."

Milphey just glanced up at Gateau, "I could say the same thing to you."

Gateau frowned. "Milphey, are you... okay? You seem kinda... I dunno, kinda cold, almost... finding it hard to sleep?"

Milphey stood up from the wall, running a hand over his hair, "I suppose you could say that. What about you? Surely you should be asleep by now... tomorrow we're going out to Qerada to face Celery and Radish. We finally get to face off with them, Gateau... and we get... to see Marron again..."

Gateau pulled a victorious little pose, "That's right! We get to kick Celery and Radish's asses, and then we get to get Marron back with us. I can't wait! I won't hold back on those two, stupid little idiots that they are. We'll be doing the rest of the world a favour, getting rid of 'em."

Milphey just blinked at Gateau, then glanced down at the floor.

"Yes. Yes, we will."

That was Milphey's only response. Confused, Gateau tried to catch Milphey's line of sight, "Milphey, what's the matter? You're really kinda... weird tonight, you know?"

Milphey started to walk away from Gateau, "I'm just not in the best of moods, Gateau. Nevermind. I'll try and get some sleep now, you should do the same. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

"Y-yeah... night..."

Gateau watched Milphey as he walked off, still confused. He folded his arms, "Weird". Then he made his way back to his and Eclair's room in order to catch up with his sleep.

****

Wherever the field was, it wasn't somewhere that Marron felt he recognized. There was something strange about it, too... the field seemed to extend endlessly around him in all directions, but... there was something about the sky... he looked up. The sky seemed purple, and so did everything around him, he realised. As if he was looking through tinted glass almost, but... there was nothing for him to look through. The clouds moved in the sky overhead, but they seemed to move too fast... as if the world was moving around him, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Wind blew mercilessly around him, causing his hair to fly out around him. He noticed something tickling at his hands which were by his sides; looking down, he saw that the field he was in was some kind of corn field, or something. The wind was just as brutal to the long stalks as it was to his hair, they were beaten by the wind, blowing against him, against his hand... Marron looked around him. How long had he been in this field? Looking around, he didn't see any trail that he could have followed, or anything... and where could he have come from in the first place? There seemed to be nothing but the field. Nothing and nobody.

Marron frowned, looking around him. What was this place? Looking to his sides, nothing else. Looking behind him, turning around, nothing there either.

Suddenly, the wind seemed to die down a fraction; Marron noticed this, and turned back to face the direction he'd originally been in. He was surprised to see... a figure? He wasn't sure who it was, but there was certainly someone there. Something about seeing that figure made Marron want to run to see who it was; he ran, feeling as if he was running in slow motion. The sky seemed to overtake him constantly, and that figure never seemed to become any closer... Marron cried out in frustration, seeming so quiet over the rushing of the wind around him. He cried out in frustration, then cried the name that played on his lips, the word that wouldn't let him go...

"Ca... Carrot... NIISAN!!"

The figure was motionless, standing so far away... Marron just _knew_, that was who the figure was. Carrot. His niisan. That was who it was... why wouldn't his limbs move as he wanted them to? Why couldn't he run as fast as he felt he was running?

"Nii... san... NIISAN!!"

The figure still didn't move, but Marron felt that perhaps... perhaps he _was_ getting closer, even if only a little. The figure was definitely Carrot, he could see that now. The wind buffeted at his hair, it's soft spikes wavering as they were guided. Marron could see his familiar tanktop, the sword he carried at his side... closer, he wanted to get closer... because... if he was closer, then he could see his brother's eyes, the smaller things that he always noticed, that he _wanted_ to notice...

Carrot stood casually enough, one hand by his side, the other resting on his sword's scabbard. He didn't seem to acknowledge Marron's cries, he just _stood_ there... Marron felt helpless, Carrot didn't seem to notice him however much he cried... the wind seemed to be picking up again, and even if he cried Carrot's name until his throat hurt, he barely seemed to make an impact against the wind. He never stopped running; Carrot seemed to be closer now, every step took him just a little closer... just a little... closer...

"NIIIISAANN!! NIIIISANNNN!!!"

Marron's voice was a shout to his own ears, but against the wind, he was drowned out... as he ran, he noticed something around him, things blowing in the wind. He looked around as he ran; it seemed as if the wind had beheaded at least some of the corn stalks, even though all around him was still battered perfection of a field; even so, beheaded cornstalk heads, seeds and empty husks seemed to fly around him. The wind, the destruction in the air that didn't mirror that of the field... Marron wondered if this was what it'd be like to be caught in a whirlwind. Looking around him again, the field was still endless... and Carrot was still further away, but so much closer than he'd been before... the wind whipped around him, his hair streamed out behind him... there seemed to be so much in the wind now. He half-closed his eyes, feeling the soft sting of that which the wind carried hitting against him; it was nothing though, not compared to the feeling, the _need_ of having to be near to his niisan... Carrot seemed barely affected by the wind; it was as if he was beyond it, somehow... Marron still cried out for him. Still he ran, still he cried out... then, as if the wind wasn't creating a storm around him, he heard his brother's _voice_...

"Marron..."

"Ni-niisan!!"

Marron didn't shout that last one; it was more his own surprise at hearing his brother's voice than anything else. Nervous excitement rose in his chest as he heard that voice, _felt_ it... had Carrot heard him? If so, he had to be getting close...

"NIISAN!! NIISAN, PLEASE... NIISAN!! ANSWER ME!!!"

Marron felt so near and yet so far; Carrot seemed close, but he also seemed to be so far away... he was closer than before though, Marron reminded himself of that constantly. And he'd heard Carrot's voice... he was sure that it'd been Carrot's own voice, and not something in his mind, or anything... the clouds rushed on overhead, and Marron's view was still purple-tinted, but suddenly, there was something else that he felt... he felt rain on his body, suddenly cold, not helped by the intensity of the wind around him. The wind drove it against his body, and made him feel so suddenly freezing... he frowned against the wind, the rain and the wind wouldn't detract him from his mission. Carrot still seemed untouched by any that Marron felt.

"Marron... come closer..."

Marron still felt helpless; what did Carrot _think_ he was at least _trying_ to do?! Even so, it was encouragement. Marron continued to run, not yet feeling tired, constantly fuelled by his want and need. He had to see Carrot. He had to reach him. He had to look at him, look into his eyes, see his smile, hear his voice... Carrot, he was all that he wanted, all that he needed, and despite all of _that_ around him, Carrot was _there_, and even if he was distant, surely Marron would be able to reach him if he ran fast enough? Marron was nothing if not determined, fighting down his feelings of helplessness as he ran.

As he ran, he saw Carrot extend his hand, as if reaching for Marron... no, more as if he was offering his hand for Marron to take.

"Marron... I'm still here... I'll wait for you... just... come closer..."

"Niisan... I'm trying..."

Marron didn't know if Carrot could hear him, but... despite the howling of the wind and the constant battering of the rain, Marron had no problems hearing his brother's voice. Carrot didn't seem to be shouting, but Marron could still hear that voice, warm and familiar... he felt his stomach twist as he ran, more than anything, he wanted that voice... he needed it... he _craved_ it... that voice... Carrot's voice... his brother's voice... saying his name, wanting him nearby... waiting for him... still Marron ran.

Marron felt as if he _was_ getting closer. The wind seemed to fluctuate now; it'd force the rain against him, powerful and untamed... then it'd almost die down, letting Marron feel the rain's true power, almost calming, certainly less violent... then it'd flare up again. But as he ran, the wind's power seemed to decrease... he noticed it, his skin feeling chilled as he thought about it. The wind and rain hadn't been kind to him, his face felt numb from running against the wind for what felt like so long... his robe was soaked through, but he didn't care. He was definitely getting closer to his brother... that was the most important thing.

"Niisan... NIISAN!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Marron could almost physically feel his brother's amusement, "Marron, you don't need to shout..."

"Niisan...? Niisan! Nii.... NIISAN!!"

Marron couldn't help himself; Carrot didn't say anything after that, even though Marron wondered if he would. Marron looked up at the sky; the purple clouds still flew by, seeming out of sync with the rest of the world. Marron ran, and... suddenly, as if he hadn't been running anywhere at all, he stood in front of Carrot. Not close, but definitely not far away. Marron gasped as he realised this, and dropped out of his run, his limbs suddenly feeling the effect of his exertion; Marron's legs felt as if they'd collapse from underneath him at any moment, he cursed his body for feeling like that. So close to his brother...! His body couldn't let out _now_, he wouldn't let it. He clenched his fists and willed himself to walk forward, seeing his brother standing there so calmly as if nothing had happened at all... the rain was nothing but a soft constant whisper in the back of Marron's mind as he approached Carrot. Looking down at the ground, the field seemed to be gone from underneath him. He looked behind him suddenly; he saw the field for a moment, but then it disappeared... it was replaced by an endless darkness. Above him, even the clouds had disappeared, no longer speeding past, but though the clouds were gone, the rain wasn't. Marron wasn't sure where the rain came from or where it fell against to make noise as it did so, but it did, and that couldn't be argued against. Everything around him was suddenly dark, but not quite. A soft light seemed to shine from somewhere, but Marron couldn't work out from where; it was as if it was shining from somewhere at the back of his memory, it illuminated some things, but not others... he could see the occasional shine and glimmer of a raindrop as it fell, hitting into... more water, that was all Marron could see. Raindrops would cause ripples, ripples that grew, extended, and then died out, leaving darkness again... Marron's walk was so slow now, but Carrot was still in front of him. Marron walked until he was a few feet away from his brother, and then stood motionless, just looking at him.

Carrot smiled, but there was something about that smile that unnerved Marron; almost _cruel_ in his smile...

"Niisan... I... I'm here..."

Carrot nodded, "You are. You ran a long way, I'm impressed."

"Ni... niisan..."

Carrot stepped forward, his first true movement. He put his hands to Marron's shoulders, feeling how damp they were... the rain still fell, but it seemed to avoid Carrot, somehow. He seemed as dry as if rain wasn't falling at all.

"Marron, you're soaked through..."

Marron nodded, "Y-yes... as I ran, there was rain... it doesn't matter, though. It wasn't an obstacle to me."

"Well, even so, you shouldn't walk around in wet clothes, should you? You feel so cold..."

Marron said and did nothing as Carrot silently undid his robe. Carrot pulled Marron's sash out, folding it up against itself a few times, then squeezing it; a small trickle of rainwater fell from it, then Carrot threw it to the floor.

Marron's clothes peeled from his body as Carrot pulled them. The feel of Carrot's hand against his bare chest was almost painful; his body felt so cold, so numb... and Carrot's touch was so _warm_... he felt his wet hair stick to his body as his robe, dampened to an opaque white, was stripped from his body. Carrot's fingers wandered across his skin as they undressed him, feeling dry against his damp skin. Marron still heard rain, but he couldn't feel it anymore... almost as if he'd been running through rain for so long, but he'd returned home, returned to shelter. Carrot was his shelter.

Marron's robe fell to the floor, suddenly invisible. Marron realised that he was naked; part of him wondered how, but he barely cared. His body felt so cold, he felt as if he wanted to pass out... Carrot stood behind him now, Marron cried out slightly; he felt Carrot's arms around him, hugging him under his arms, around his chest... he felt him, but as much as he felt him, he wanted to see him... Carrot's body against his own was warm, though. He felt as if his body was thawing at Carrot's touch... his knees seemed to buckle, but he was tightly held by Carrot. Carrot wouldn't let him fall, he was certain of that. Marron sighed and then let his head fall back, leaning it into the curve of Carrot's neck; he could feel Carrot's head next to his own, and it felt warm. Carrot _was_ warm. He was warm, he was comforting... Marron closed his eyes, letting himself relax. The run through that field, the urgent desperation... it didn't matter now, none of it mattered. He was with Carrot now, and that was all that _did_ matter. It was worth it, just to be with Carrot.

Marron heard Carrot's sigh, but didn't move to acknowledge it. He just listened as his brother spoke.

"It's a shame... that you're dead, isn't it, Marron?"

Marron's eyes opened slowly, glancing across at what he could see of Carrot, "W-what?"

"As I said... it's a shame that you're dead. This darkness with me, it's all that you can know, little brother... real life can't be like this, can it? We're separated now. It's a shame."

Carrot's embrace loosened slightly, Marron willed himself to keep from falling. "Niisan... niisan?"

Marron felt Carrot's hands delink from around his chest, moving over his shoulders, slowly slipping down his back... they stopped just behind his shoulders, fingers curved over the tops of them, cupping against Marron's skin.

"You're dead, my little angel."

"Angel?"

Carrot stepped back, Marron felt Carrot's heat leave his body. He wanted to turn his head to see what Carrot was doing, but his body was suddenly frozen; he suddenly felt as if he couldn't move anything. Carrot seemed to be doing _something_ behind him... Carrot brought his hands back suddenly, and Marron cried in sudden pain as he felt something burst from his back; he fell forward almost involuntarily, but some kind of balance prevented him... muscles he'd never known existed seemed to come into action, preventing him from falling; Marron heard the beating of wings. He looked behind him; were those _his_ wings?

He stood motionless for a few moments as Carrot walked to stand in front of him, smiling at his brother's confusion.

Those wings... so much taller than Marron himself. So _beautiful_... Marron thought of Dota and Sirius, but Carrot shook his head.

"Not wings like them. Those wings are the wings they were born with, those wings are... they're different, Marron. Different to your wings. You... you have the wings of an angel... because you _are_ an angel, aren't you? Someone who died... which is unfortunate. You died, but it can't be helped..."

"Niisan, niisan, I'm not dead! I... I..."

Carrot's voice was suddenly sharp.

"If you're not dead, then what is it that you're existing as now? The life you live, it's not _Marron's_ life... the Marron that's you... the part of you that makes you you, my little brother... that part died, didn't it?"

"N-no, no, niisan! Niisan, I... I'm still your brother, aren't I?"

Carrot grabbed Marron's shoulders, standing suddenly close to him. Marron stiffened, suddenly afraid of his brother's anger.

"How DARE you say that!! I hate that someone like you would say something like that! How can you say that you're still my brother when you died like that? You died, you left me... you died, and now you're living some kind of other life... you soar on wings of indifference, and suddenly, you don't even remember me anymore... and after such love, too..."

Marron felt tears track their way down his face as Carrot kissed him. That kiss was so warm and familiar, but yet... if Carrot's words were true... guilt and shame weighed down so heavily on Marron's shoulders, he loved his brother so much, how could those words be true?

Carrot pulled back, looking serious and displeased.

"How can they be true... you _know_ that they're true... you were my brother, my angel... but something stole your wings away..."

Marron heard a dull kind of ripping sound, and then suddenly such _pain_... he looked behind him, his wings were no longer part of him; he fell to a kneel, and then onto his front, unable to lie on his back from the pain that was there. Feathers blew around him, encircling him... that pain was so intense. Marron could barely keep his eyes open now; all he wanted to do was close his eyes and forget the pain, forget his life, forget everything that caused him pain... or just forget _everything_... to not exist anymore... to not exist would be the absence of pain... Marron's mental and emotional pain echoed alongside his physical pain, and he cried out, reaching up to Carrot.

"Nii... niisan..."

Marron saw a trail of blood running down his arm, and when he tried to clench his shoulders, the pain increased suddenly, shooting through his body... he cried out louder, a cry of pain, throwing his face into his arms. Such pain... wasn't there any escape from it? He tried to look up from his arms, any movement was as painful as another... he looked up at Carrot, but Carrot just seemed to _glare_ at him... he seemed so emotionless, so impassive... and then he faded away, and was gone.

Marron returned his head to his arms, not trying to fight away his tears as they came.

"Nii... niisan... niisan..."

Carrot was gone, but Marron still heard his voice...

"_Something stole away your wings... someONE stole away your wings..._"

Marron frowned, looking up. "Niisan... niisan, who...?"

Carrot's voice sounded so bitter.

"_You KNOW who._"

Marron felt at a loss; the rain was gone, Carrot was gone, his wings were gone, and even that illuminating light was gone. Soon after that, his consciousness was gone alongside those other things... and everything was darkness.

****

Radish flickered his eyes open to daylight; the first thing he noticed was the daylight streaming into the room, and the second was a feeling of 'this is not my room'... he looked around, momentarily confused as to where he was, what he was doing there... he felt someone next to him in the bed, he turned his head, and saw Marron.

He blinked.

The thought "_Did I sleep with him?_" occurred to Radish, but... he didn't have any recollection of that... he sat up, frowning. "_Seems like I slept next to him, anyway... but did I... have sex with him? N-no, I'd REMEMBER that, surely? At least, I hope I'd remember something like that..._"

Radish sat there quietly for a few moments. He looked up out of the window, trying to remember what he could from last night. The wind gently blew at the trees that Radish could see; he thought of Celery. Celery had... he remembered Celery. He groaned slightly as he remembered what'd happened. Celery had come to him, wanting to sleep with him... Radish had refused. He still ended up with an orgasmic oniisama on his bed, but... Radish felt a little guilty about that. Celery'd seemed so _sad_ that last night...

After that business with Celery... what then... Radish remembered going to check out Marron in his room, and Marron'd been crying out 'niisan' and 'Carrot' in his sleep... ah, _that_ was what'd happened. Radish remembered.

For a moment he felt happy that he'd remembered, but then he felt that sudden unease at what'd happened... Marron had been calling those names in his sleep... he'd been calling those names... Radish glanced down, looking at Marron. He seemed quiet and peaceful enough _now_, but back then... he'd been asleep, but his voice had sounded so desperate...

Radish leant down, running a hand over Marron's cheek. He was asleep, he wouldn't notice. Radish watched him with sad eyes, "He still haunts your dreams, huh?"

Marron shifted in his sleep, "Ni... i... sn..."

Radish drew his hand away quickly, looking away with a scowl.

"... and he still does to this moment... bastard..."

He sighed, waiting for Marron to wake up. He wanted Marron to wake up, because then at least he'd be awake, and Radish could be sure that he wasn't thinking or dreaming of Carrot, his beloved niisan...

Radish debated going back to his own room. He didn't normally share Marron's bed, after all... that, and he wondered if it might seem, well, a bit _forward_ of him, suddenly being beside him in bed... Radish didn't want to worry Marron at all.

Marron frowned in his sleep. He made a slight noise, which alerted Radish's attention...

"Nnh... uhnn... ni... i... sa... n... _niisan_..."

Radish fought back the urge to do something violent, instead he reached out, put two fingers to Marron's forehead, and concentrated.

"_Marron, stop thinking of that name._"

"_Niisan, niisan, oh god, niisan... niisan, where did you go? These wings... who broke them? You... you said that they were broken by somebody, but... but... who?_"

Radish frowned. Wings?

He sighed, Marron was obviously still dreaming, such strange dreams that he had. The first order of the morning would therefore have to be to wake Marron up...

"_Né, Marron. Marron! Wake up!_"

"_Who are you? What voice are you? You're not niisan! Are YOU the person who broke my wings? Who killed me and tore me from my brother's life? I... I won't forgive you if you are!_"

Radish rolled his eyes. Such fevered dreams... he closed his eyes and concentrated a little harder, injecting images and memories of their time together into Marron's mind. Days spent out on the lawn. The river, the forests... things like that.

"_Marron?_"

This time there was nothing. The dream seemed to be quiet now, but Marron wasn't waking up... Radish sighed, supposing that Marron just wasn't in the mood for waking up at the moment. Fair enough. Radish slipped out of the bed and wandered back to his own room to get dressed.

A few minutes later, Radish emerged from his bedroom, wearing his usual clothes. He dusted down his shirt, and debated paying a morning visit to his brother... after last night, he decided against it. Might as well head downstairs and have an early breakfast, if nobody else was awake.

Radish made his way into the kitchen and wandered for a little while. Breakfast... Celery usually made breakfast, Radish wasn't really sure what to do. Maybe breakfast could wait until Celery was awake, then.

Glancing out to see the morning sun on the garden, Radish noticed that Celery was, in fact, already awake; he was sitting on the lawn, his back turned to Radish, doing something... Radish frowned. What could Celery be doing so early? He opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the steps that led into the garden, "Hey, Celeoniisama? Whatcha doing?"

Celery heard Radish's voice and looked up suddenly; he paused for a second, then, realising that it _was_ Radish, he smiled.

"Aah, otouto. Good morning. Did you... sleep well, last night?"

Radish walked onto the lawn, scratching his chest underneath his shirt as he did so.

"Yeah, yeah, pretty well. And, uh, did you sleep okay too?"

"I did, otouto."

Nothing more was said on the topic of 'last night'.

Radish walked the rest of the way over to Celery, dropping to a kneel and slipping his arms around Celery's neck, leaning against him. It seemed as if Celery was doing some washing, or something. A large bowl sat in front of him on the grass, full of water. The water seemed to be... purple, though?

"So what _are_ you doing?"

Celery picked up the item that he'd been working on, lifting it out of the basin. Water cascaded down it back into the bowl, he replaced it and continued to work on it with his hands.

"Ah, well... a while ago you suggested Marron changing his clothes, or something... something so that he wasn't wearing things that might remind him, or us, of his past..."

Radish didn't remember saying that. "When did I say that?"

"It was a week or so ago, maybe you don't remember... anyway, I found some dye in the pantry, I thought I might experiment with a little of it... it... doesn't seem to be going too well, though... I thought that perhaps black might be a nice change, you know, it'd suit Marron... I thought that one was black, but it seems to be purple instead. Nevermind. Purple is also nice, I suppose."

Radish noticed a small jar of something to Celery's left side. He picked it up and shook it; the powder inside did seem to be dark, but dust of the powder gathered in the grooves near the lid told Radish that yes, it was purple. That'd explain the water.

"I see... so that's Marron's robe, then?"

"It is."

"Oh..."

"Is he awake yet? I was hoping to get this done before he was awake... though it _would_ take some time to dry. I looked out some of my other clothes that he could borrow in the meantime, since we're of a similar build. He's been using one of my nightshirts without problem, anyway."

"That was one of yours? Oh, I wondered where that'd come from."

Celery nodded, "I didn't think he'd mind. So... _is_ he awake? When I left my clothes in his room earlier, I couldn't help but notice that... you were there too... totally gone, though. You were asleep."

"That... aa, don't worry, oniisama! I haven't had sex with him yet."

Celery allowed himself a smile, even though he doubted Radish would be able to see it.

"Oh, I wasn't suggesting that you had..."

"You thought it though, didn't you?"

A pause.

"... perhaps. B-but that's not important... well, I suppose I should leave this to soak for a little while... did otouto want some breakfast? You're awake quite early."

"Y-yeah... the sun woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep. But how come oniisama's awake so early? Don't tell me you only woke up early so you could do the robe thing..."

Celery paused, stopping even in his robework as Radish spoke.

He seemed harried somewhat as he continued.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"You wouldn't be all pissy if it was nothing, Celeoniisama..."

Celery sighed, "Well... I don't know. I woke up earlier, and I just had this _feeling_... I can't explain it. It wasn't a good feeling, though..."

Radish looked curious, slipping his arms from around his brother, and sitting cross-legged to Celery's side. He gazed up at him with wide eyes.

"A bad feeling, huh? Can you describe what it was like?"

Celery didn't look at Radish as he spoke, "Barely... all I remember is just suddenly... some kind of oppressive feeling, like a thunderstorm, or humid weather... it's as if something's getting closer to us. Something, or someone... Radish, later on, I want to borrow your body..."

Radish smirked, "Kinky."

A blush, "N-not like that!! I mean... I wanted to cast a spell of watching, I... I have a feeling that this feeling that I had... still have... I think it might be something to do with Big Mama. Her and... maybe her Sorcerer Hunters..."

"Huh?! Her Sorcerer Hunters?! But... but... we _killed_ them! That fire near Qeran... no-one coulda survived that! It's a good thing it's magic we can tame, 'cause otherwise _we_ woulda been killed too!"

Celery glanced sardonically at Radish for a moment.

"And my brother would have started a fire he couldn't control? No, _that'd_ never happen."

"Hey, shut up! No, but... like... when we first met those Sorcerer Hunters, the fire thing that Marron did, we couldn't fight against _that_ one, could we? It's a different kind of magic, I guess..."

Celery nodded.

"Yes, it'd seem so. I suppose it would stem from his magic being learnt as opposed to an inborn power... I hope that he doesn't pick up on too many differences whilst reading the books that we keep here. No, but... as I was saying, Big Mama and her Sorcerer Hunters... Carrot and the others... they wouldn't be her _only_ Sorcerer Hunters, would they? There's probably a lot more of them than we know about, but we only happened to encounter those ones... who's to say she doesn't have a whole army of them, even? She might be sending them in this direction as we speak..."

Radish brought his hand down none-too-gently across the back of Celery's shoulder, "SHUT UP!"

"Aa... otouto?"

"Sorry, but fuck, you're being so gloomy all of a sudden! Man, I almost wish we could kill Big Mama right now 'cause then at least we'd be rid of her and rid of worrying... do you think we could kill her? Ya think it'd be possible?"

"She's like a goddess, Radish... for all we know, she might well be a goddess, sent down to watch over earth... I don't think we should make ourselves want to slay a deity."

Radish folded his arms, "I guess. But still... if she was gone, at least it'd be something we wouldn't haveta worry about anymore, right? Then again... those Sorcerer Hunters are dead, and..."

Celery stood up, picking up the robe as he went. Radish noticed Celery's movement and followed him as he walked; Celery walked over to a clothesline suspended between two sturdy tree branches in the lower right corner of the garden. He brought a pair of pegs out of a pocket in his trousers and hung Marron's robe up to dry, watching it as it dripped.

He glanced at Radish.

"... and? You're still worrying about them? I didn't know you were worrying about them at all, otouto."

Radish shook his head fitfully, deep in thought for a moment.

"N-no, not _worrying_ about them as such..."

"Then...?"

Radish stared at the grass below him, shifting one foot against the ground.

"Marron was dreaming last night, that's how come I ended up in his bed and all... he was cryin' out Carrot's name in his sleep, all 'NIISAN' and 'CARROT'-like... nothing could calm his nightmare! He was all fine once he woke up, but in his dreams... I tried going into his dream, even... tried going into the dream so I could, you know, comfort him and all, but... in his dream, he _remembered_... he remembered that _I_ was the person who killed his niisan..."

Celery just watched sympathetically.

"Well, you can't hope to suppress _all_ his memories, can you? I'd say you've done well to have him this far gone, but the realm of sleep is something different entirely..."

"FUCK, but what if he REMEMBERS the things he dreamt about?! I don't want him to remember who Carrot is! If he remembers who Carrot is then he'll probably remember that I killed him and if he remembers that I killed Carrot then he's gonna wanna kill ME and I don't want him to do that 'cause I don't even want him to remember Carrot and-"

"Otouto, CALM DOWN!"

"Aau?"

Radish looked up at Celery's half-shout. Celery wasn't angry though, just serious.

"It can't be helped. If that's what Marron's sleeping mind dreams about, then it can't be helped. All we can do is try to make sure that he doesn't think of things like that in his waking life; as much as we can, we should stop him having the chance to think of such things."

"Uhuh..."

At that point, the two of them turned around, hearing the sound of the slide-door on it's rollers. Radish gasped, "Oh, Marron's awake!" and ran over to greet him. Celery just watched for a few moments before sighing, "You can't be changed, otouto..."

Celery walked over to join the two of them.

"... Good morning, Marron. And you, did you sleep well?"

Marron seemed as calm as he always did as he answered, "Yes, thankyou... though... I woke up and saw that my usual robe was gone..."

Radish nodded, "Yeah, we took it away to wash it but something happened in the wash and it turned purple. It's over there hanging out to dry, sorry about that. But hey, oniisama's clothes look fine on you."

Celery idly remembered the clothes from a while back; a green button-up shirt with dark blue trousers. The collar of the shirt went up, not unlike Celery's current cape.

Marron smiled, "I found them underneath the window when I woke up."

"We meant for you to wear them..."

"I thought you might."

Radish smiled at the scene for a few seconds, then clapped his hands together, heading back inside the house. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could really go for some breakfast or something... I was gonna make some earlier but I thought I should wait until everyone else was up."

Celery smiled self-indulgently, "_You mean you didn't know how to make it on your own?_"

"_Ssshh! I can't help it if I'm not into that kind of thing._"

The three went into the kitchen, and Celery proceeded to prepare food.

The day continued on uneventfully, Marron not seeming to remember the dream he'd had, Radish not mentioning that he knew about those dreams, and Celery not mentioning that which'd happened the night before. Despite hiding things from each other in different ways, the three of them seemed relaxed enough.

Radish's worst fears arose after the afternoon meal had been eaten.

Celery sat in one of the comfy chairs on the area between the kitchen and the sliding door, a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose as he involved himself in a large thick book. Marron sat opposite him, staring out of the window as it proceeded to get dark; stars were just starting to become visible in the sky above. Radish sat between the two of them on the carpet, glancing from his brother, to Marron, to the sky outside. No-one said anything, but there wasn't really anything that _needed_ to be said. Not until Marron happened to speak.

"... I don't suppose that you might..."

Radish looked up, making a curious noise as he did so.

"Nh? Might what?"

By the time Radish turned to look, Marron was staring down at his knees.

"... n-no, it's nothing..."

Radish smiled brightly, "Hey, you can tell us anything, right, Celeoniisama?"

Celery hadn't really been paying attention, but at hearing his brother's sprightly exclamation, he looked up from what he'd been reading, finger keeping place on the page, nodding.

"Oh? Um, yes, of course. I agree."

"So you don't have to be unsure about anything, Marron!" Radish smiled sweetly. "You can talk to us if you need to."

Marron looked up, glancing back out to the garden. Some birds had flown onto the lawn, flying around, chirping in whatever language it was they understood. Birds weren't a threat to anyone in the house, birds could come and go as they pleased. Marron watched them for a few moments, then sighed.

"... I... want to know who Carrot is..."

The change in mood in the room was almost physically noticeable. Radish had tensed suddenly, just staring at Marron. Celery had been keeping a careful ear on the conversation since Radish had said his name, half paying attention to his book. He looked up once he'd heard Marron mention Carrot; he looked immediately at Radish. How would his brother react to _that_?

Radish's brow twitched, unsure whether to scowl, frown, or remain untouched.

"Ca... rrot..."

The frown won.

"Where did you hear that name?"

Marron just blinked, not sure where Radish's seeming anger had come from.

"I... last night, I had a dream... I barely remember anything from the dream. All I remember is that there was darkness... some kind of powerful, intense feeling... and that person's name... did I dream about them? I'm not sure. I can't remember who that person is... should I be able to remember? Is it someone we used to know?"

Radish's mind worked quickly, mentally working out how much he should tell Marron.

"Someone we used to know... you could say that. Carrot is... Carrot was one of Big Mama's treasured Sorcerer Hunters..."

Celery frowned, "_Radish, what are you saying? He might remember!_"

"_He won't, not while he's awake. He'll accept anything I tell him while he's awake, remember?_"

Celery decided to keep out of it.

"... he was the one who took you away from me, Marron... that is, I mean, Big Mama took you away from _us_, but he was the one who took you away from _me_... he convinced you that you and him were so close... you believed him... so much time spent with those Sorcerer Hunters, I suppose it might play upon your dreams, but... why dream about him..."

Radish trailed off, speaking quietly. He looked back up at Marron.

"Still, he's gone now, we killed him at the battle near Qeran. You don't need to worry about that name anymore, so just try and forget it, okay? He took you from me, but... he's not around anymore to try anything, so just relax and feel safe here with us. He's not someone you should be remembering."

"I see..."

"Nothing more you remember, is there?" Images of the other Sorcerer Hunters played upon Radish's mind.

Marron just shook his head, "No..."

Radish nodded, "Good... I'm glad. Thoughts such as those could be... disturbing..."

Marron stood up, dusting his robe down. During the course of the day it'd dried, and so he'd taken to wearing it; Radish loved it, and even Celery had to admit that it didn't look half bad. Marron had just smiled with his usual distanced embarrassment, saying about how it was only a change in robe colour, it wasn't anything _big_... Radish had still proclaimed how much he liked it, though. Which was how Radish was, after all. He wanted Marron to _know_ how great Radish thought he looked.

Radish looked up as Marron stood; he shifted as Marron made his way to the door, and put his hand on it, preparing to pull it to the side.

"Marron?"

"I... want to be alone for the time being... I could do with some fresh air."

Radish just nodded dumbly, "Uh... uh-huh..."

The temperature in the room dropped momentarily to Radish's immediate senses as Marron opened the door and stepped outside. The cool feeling stopped abruptly as Marron shut the door; Radish watched as Marron walked across the lawn. The tiny birds playing there were disturbed, escaping to the trees and bushes to the sides as Marron walked through them... Marron walked until he was on the edge of the garden, staring down into the river. His usual vantage point.

Celery felt unease from his brother; he took off his glasses with a sigh, closing his book and placing it down on the chair next to him.

"Radish, are you alright?"

Radish looked up as Celery stood up and knelt behind him. Once behind him, Celery looped his arms around his brother's neck; he figured that Radish wouldn't mind. He didn't. Radish just sighed, holding his brother's arms around him. Celery relaxed as he felt Radish's fingers close around his wrists. Some things were no longer allowed, but... some things were still comforting to Radish, it seemed. This served in turn as a comfort to Celery.

The two of them stared into the garden, saying nothing. Celery let his question remain unanswered for the time being; it wasn't really important.

In his previous robe, Marron had always stood out in the garden when he'd stood there as night approached. As they'd been sitting inside it had got darker, and Radish noticed that Marron was suddenly not as visible... the robe did it, he supposed. It irked at him that he could no longer see Marron so well, but... he decided it didn't really matter. After all, it wasn't as if Marron could go anywhere, was it?

Celery tightened his arms around Radish, "If you want, you could go out there and be with him..."

"And what would that do? He'd probably just ask me more about Carrot and Big Mama and the Sorcerer Hunters and people... maybe that bad feeling you had this morning was something to do with him dreaming of that? I don't know what that means if it's something he's able to remember... even if it's only a name he remembers, it's... not good, is it? And to make him forget... I dunno, it just seems a bit TOO manipulative to make him forget every little thing I don't want him to remember..."

"Says the person who has the will to bend someone to their will like this in the first place."

"I know, I know... it's not just that, though... it's like... I dunno, I've been feeling really tired really early these days. You know what I'm like, I could stay up all night if I wanted to! ... Or at least, I could... nowadays, I dunno, it's more like when _you_ go to bed... and I always used to complain that oniisama went to bed too early... maybe I'm just stressed? I don't know, but thinking of having to use _more_ power on Marron..." Radish yawned. "Just that thought's enough to make me feel more tired."

Celery had known of Radish's increasing tiredness, he'd felt it and noticed his brother's early bedtimes throughout the past week. He hadn't said anything, though. He didn't want his brother suddenly thinking Celery thought Radish was weak, or anything; it might have inflamed his anger, being someone who prided himself on his power, magic, and strength...

Celery supposed that Radish's tiredness was a side-effect of the magic. To keep someone under the Farra Kinju in that manner for all their waking life would have to require some pretty strong power from the person implementing the magic; Celery thought of the Sorcerer Aboros. Had he had problems like this? If he had that kind of power to effortlessly enslave so many Parsoners, Celery had nothing but respect for the dead Sorcerer. With a sigh, he wished that he had some kind of power for communicating with the dead. Maybe he could pick up some hints and tips. Still, the only people that Aboros had used his power against were Parsoners and the like, broken and hopeless as they tended to be; Marron was someone who was powerful, even now his life had been changed so abruptly... Celery only felt a small amount of the power taken from his brother, magic being channelled partly through him as it was, but even that reduced effect still felt quite powerful... Celery wondered if keeping Marron under tabs was proving too hard a task for his brother.

"Perhaps you should have practised on rabbits and other animals beforehand."

"Huh?"

"The Farra Kinju. If it's tiring you out to keep Marron under the spell... I don't know, it's too late by now, but perhaps you should have taken your time until you were ready to handle such a strong-willed person..."

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine! I'm not having any problems keeping him like that! Okay, there's the dreams, but that's... that's something different entirely, I don't have the power to manipulate people's dreams and such. There's probably a kind of magic out there like that, but I don't have it, so we've just gotta make do with what we DO have, okay?"

Celery nestled his head against his brother's, leaning on Radish's shoulder.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to be angry with you. If you need some more power, I'd happily lend you my power..."

"Then it'd tire oniisama out too. I couldn't do that."

"I'd rather be a bit tired myself than have you get ill or anything. So if you ever do feel _really_ tired, just tell me, and I'll take over for a while, let you get some rest."

Celery felt Radish nod against him, and felt reassured.

He smiled, "Magic that manipulates dreams? I have heard there's magic out there like that... where was it... oh, in some small town called Kalen, or something like that. A long way away from here, but... the last I heard, a Sorcerer ruling the town from the top of a tall tower had something like that. I forget his name, though... I could swear it began with a v... maybe we should go after him next?"

Radish laughed softly, "Sorcerers killing other Sorcerers? Isn't that some kind of frowned-upon thing?"

"It's nothing we've not done before, otouto."

Radish nodded, leaning his head against Celery.

"True, true."

The two of them fell into silence, just watching Marron as he stood silently. Radish sighed.

"I... wish I knew what he was thinking about."

Celery nodded, "I can't help but be curious alongside you, otouto... he seems to spend so much of his time outside in the garden, just _thinking_... and he never really tells us what he's been thinking _about_..."

"Maybe it's not something he can easily explain."

Celery glanced at his brother. That'd been unusually philosophic.

"Radish?"

"Well, as far as he knows, he lost his memory, right? Maybe he's trying to do whatever he can to remember stuff... even though we won't let him, he doesn't _know_ we're not letting him, does he? So he'll probably try his hardest to remember..."

"Mmm, you're probably right... hm, I'm surprised otouto doesn't just reach into Marron's mind to see what he thinks about..."

"Hey, I wouldn't wanna do that. He might notice. He noticed when you looked into his mind when we first got him here, right? Besides... he's someone I want to get to know and everything, and manipulating his mind is bad enough, to keep looking to see what's in there, I dunno, that's just having too much power, I suppose."

Celery smiled sheepishly, "I won't pretend to ever understand you, otouto. You've never really been so ethic over anything _else_... usually it's just about killing, fire and destruction... what makes _him_ so different?"

A pause.

"I... I don't know. He just is, okay?"

Celery nodded, "I... I know. I know."

Outside on the lawn, Marron was indifferent to what was going on inside the house; Celery and Radish wondered what he thought about... Marron himself wasn't sure. He was content to focus himself on the sights and sounds of the garden, different as they were when night fell.

He looked above him; stars were bright in the sky. The stars were calming, somewhat. No matter what, they calmly shed their light, insignificant as it might have seemed, down upon the earth. There were so many stars... too many to count, ever. Marron didn't care how many there were; it just mattered that they were _there_... and so beautiful... one star on its own would probably have been beautiful in it's own way, but the way that the many thousands of them streaked and dotted the sky... Marron sighed, feeling confused. He'd noticed Radish's reaction when he'd mentioned Carrot, anyone would have, but... why that reaction? Marron supposed it was because Carrot had stolen him away from Radish, whatever _that_ meant. So there was something different...? Big Mama had turned him against Celery and Radish, but Carrot had done something different? He'd convinced Marron that he and Marron were 'so close'... Marron wondered... in what way was that?

He sighed. It wasn't as if he wasn't content with Radish's explanation, far from it, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something _wrong_ there, almost... maybe it was just something to do with what Big Mama had done to him, but when he thought of that name, he didn't feel as if it was a _bad_ thing, or anything... no, he supposed that must be because of what happened. Radish and Celery clearly remembered who that person was better than he did; they'd know better, Marron supposed.

The stars silently twinkled in the sky above, saying nothing, offering no opinion of their own. Marron wondered if he was expecting them to answer; he knew they wouldn't, but... it was almost as if he wanted another opinion. He wanted someone neutral, almost. Someone separate from Radish and Celery, someone who knew of the situation, someone who could talk to him without being clouded by opinion...

Marron wondered if such a person existed. Someone unclouded by opinion... probably not.

Even so, if there was someone who could just make everything _clear_ again... that would be the next best thing, Marron felt.

He thought about his dream from the previous night. Was there anything else he could remember from it? He remembered the feeling of that person, a feeling of Carrot, whatever _that_ was... it was suddenly frustrating, he could almost _see_ Carrot in his mind, but it was as if his thoughts were clouded... he could almost see a face, a body, a person... but just before his mind saw it, it was as if something prevented him.

Marron folded his arms, wondering what kind of person Carrot was. Wondering how he'd been close... close as friends? Close as comrades? Close as... lovers?

Marron frowned, feeling still so confused.

"Perhaps... we were lovers?"

Saying it out loud didn't make anything clearer. Marron gazed intently down at the river, invisible as it was through the now dark night; he could see the outline of trees that dipped into the water, he could hear it's distant roar, he could see the stars reflect on the water, shaking through the fast current... outlines of currents were visible, places were the water was broken by rocks that stuck out of the water... small things were visible, but the general area was still undeniably dark.

Marron looked back up at the stars; maybe it'd be different to talk to them.

"Carrot and I... were we... lovers?"

"_You wish._"

Marron felt the voice in his mind before anything could prevent it; he gasped, looking around... no-one to the sides... behind him, he could see Radish and Celery still in the kitchen... it hadn't been them. They were too far away. The voice... Marron had felt as if it'd spoken to his mind. No, it'd spoken _in_ his mind... had it been Radish's voice? Or Celery's voice? No... the voice had been sharper than that.

Marron breathed deeply; he knew who the voice was. It'd been his own voice.

He stared at the trees on the other side of the river; they moved quietly to their own tune. The river, the stars, the trees, all seemed suddenly _distant_... Marron hugged himself tightly. Why did his heart beat so fast? Why was his breathing suddenly so heavy? Why had his mind reacted like that at the thought of him and Carrot... being lovers?

Was that something he remembered?

"Him and I... lovers... Carrot..."

A series of lightning-fast flashes seemed to play on Marron's mind; somebody's smile, the touch of somebody's hand... someone's hug, someone's cry, someone's scream, the deep look of someone's eyes... was that... Carrot?

Marron with his back against a wall, gasping as someone spoke to him in such wicked ways, gasps alight with desire and passion that no longer had to be repressed, controlled... being on the floor as that person _touched_ him, making him cry out in forbidden passion... _supposed_ to be forbidden, but it didn't feel like that... that person touched him, then was _inside_ him, making his eyelids and heartbeat flutter as he gasped that person's name, yielding and submitting to their touch... he gasped that person's name, that person's title... he was... a lover... he was... a... brother? Carrot?

Marron with darkness all around, crying out in sudden pain as shining wings tore themselves from his body; a voice accused someone of stealing them away... Marron saw Radish's face in his mind. Radish accused? Or was he... being accused? Who was accusing him?

Marron dropped to his knees, an intense and powerful headache ripping it's way through his mind. Had he been in the kitchen, he would have realised something similar was happening to Radish; Radish had complained of a sudden headache, then cried out at how powerful it was... Celery looked into his brother's mind, felt his pain... he held him, worried about what the pain could be, rocked him gently, and tried to convince him that it'd be alright...

When Radish looked outside, he'd seen Marron's fallen form; with a "It can't be alright..." he'd pulled himself from his brother's arms and hurried outside. He ran across the lawn, called Marron's name... Marron was barely aware of it, only able to concentrate on his pounding headache... Radish slowed to a stop as he reached Marron. Concern was the only thing on Radish's face, despite his own pain; Marron hadn't even noticed him. He reached out, kneeling next to Marron, putting his hand on Marron's shoulder. Marron shook and trembled, his breathing came as a series of gasps... he looked up in shock as he felt Radish touch him, looking up and around with a sudden "Niisan?!"

Radish retracted his hand, looking at Marron with shock and confusion. Marron noted the pain on Radish's face when he said that word... his brow furrowed into a sad frown.

"... Marron? N-no, not... not him... n-no... it's just me... Radish..."

"Radish..."

A small nod.

"You... remember who I am, right?"

"Of course I do, but... this headache, this pain... all I can feel, suddenly... is it because I... because I thought of _him_? Because I... I... because I remembered? If that pain is what comes with remembering, then... I don't know if I even _want_ to remember anything else..."

Radish gingerly replaced his hand on Marron's shoulder.

"You... remembered? What did you remember?" He placated himself with the fact that Marron wasn't trying to kill him or anything, so he couldn't have remembered too much...

He saw Marron's eyes seem to twitch as he tried to recall.

"I remember... that name... Carrot... when I think of that name, I think of another word... of... 'niisan'... but more than that... feelings that... I shouldn't have? Feelings of someone... him, I suppose... feelings and thoughts of _him_ holding me down... he's so strong as he holds me down, but I don't even _try_ to fight against him... and he _takes_ me..."

Marron had made vague hand movements as he spoke; Radish just watched, blushing slightly.

"Marron... 'niisan' means 'brother', though... you thought of someone who's a brother doing something like _that_ to you?"

A mirthless little laugh, "I know. It sounds so strange, but... that was what I saw in my mind, what I felt... I wondered if Carrot and I had been lovers, but my own voice in my head told me so spitefully that that was impossible..."

Radish just nodded, unsure of what to say.

"... he hurt you, Marron..."

"Radish?"

"Carrot. He hurt you... he must have done for you to be reacting like this. I... know little of what happened while you were with him, but... to remember him suddenly now... it's painful, isn't it? He must have caused you some kind of pain... do you really want to remember everything?"

Radish shifted in his kneel, moving his hand so he held Marron by the shoulders. Marron sighed.

"As I said... if remembering is this pain, then... I don't know. Perhaps it's better that I don't. But dreams such as that... I can't _help_ remembering, if I keep dreaming like that!"

"If I could make it so you didn't dream of unpleasant things, then I would..."

Marron nodded, "I believe you."

The two were silent as they remained in that kneel. Radish eventually made to stand up, Marron noticing this and standing up alongside him. Radish attempted a smile.

"Well... panic over, I guess we can go back inside now. Maybe things'll seem better after a night's sleep or something... it was warm today, it'll probably be warm tomorrow too... maybe you can read s'more of those books you're always reading, how 'bout that?"

Marron's arm shot out, grabbing Radish's sleeve as he turned to lead the way back into the house.

"If it's not a problem... at least for a little while... I would rather stay out here."

"Marron? Oh, uh... sure, it's no problem, but... why?"

Radish turned back again, standing next to Marron.

Marron turned his head to Radish, smiling softly.

"Standing here like this, I usually feel calm. Sometimes I try to remember things, but... I barely remember anything. I try to remember things that you've told me, but... it's impossible, I can't. The memories just don't come to me. Then when I _did_ remember, it was suddenly so painful... but now that you're standing next to me, it's almost as if... I don't feel those painful feelings anymore. To have those feelings disappear when you're close by... what could that be?"

Radish felt guilty somewhat; he wasn't sure what Marron's little smile was implying, but he supposed it wasn't 'it's because you're manipulating my mind so that I forget the things that could break us'.

He just shrugged, "I... I'm not sure..."

"You're always trying to make sure that I'm alright, Radish. You want it so that there's no pain... you don't want me to have any pain... you always insist that it's no trouble or inconvenience... even if it is... you wouldn't tell me, would you? Then you seemed so angry when I remembered Carrot's name... saying that he took me from you... were you angry... just because you lost someone who was a friend, or... because... because of something more?"

Radish felt his heart skip a beat; what _was_ Marron implying? He hardly dared to believe...

"Marron... what do you... mean?"

"The closeness, the comforting... wanting me to be without pain... holding me when I have a nightmare... the lack of painful memories I suddenly feel when I'm beside you... it's a comfort in itself. I don't remember anything from... longer than two or three weeks ago, however long it's been. But... could it be... do you care for and about me so much... because you love me?"

Radish froze.

"Ma-Marron!"

Marron shrugged lightly, "That was how it seemed to me... perhaps there was love for Carrot, I don't know... but that pain... that pain was so intense... I don't feel that pain with you, Radish. I don't feel pain when I'm with you. What is that? It can't be..." Marron reached over and brushed green strands of hair from Radish's forehead, touching his forefinger against Radish's contrary triangle. "... some kind of magic..."

The word 'actually...' played upon Radish's mind before he dismissed it. Marron seemed happier suddenly, more laid back... was it because he, Radish, was close by? Radish didn't doubt that it was because of the magic that he was using. He almost wanted to say something, tell Marron that actually it _was_ some kind of magic, and that he was only being manipulated anyway, and that maybe it'd be best if he quit it with the magic and then they could all go home and have a cup of tea, but on the other hand, he didn't want to... Marron's hand moved from Radish's forehead, down to his cheek. He gently cupped his hand against it, quite a tender gesture... Radish blushed.

"Marron..."

"Maybe it's only what I thought, and maybe my mind isn't such to make proper judgements on these things... but... do you love me?"

Radish just stared at Marron. Did he love Marron?

He'd certainly wanted him. When he saw him that time, that first time, near to Qeran... when he'd been impressed by Marron's calm air and deep, deep eyes... had that been love? He'd wanted Marron... had that been love? Radish wasn't sure. The times that came after that; deciding to chase after, deciding to make the calm young magic user his _own_... had _that_ been love? It was definitely something. His thoughts, twisted as they'd been... the fire at Qeran... the fire that'd been born of that sudden _passion_, whatever that passion was... such twisted passion, but passion was passion, and it couldn't be denied... then, against all odds, they'd somehow managed to get Marron back to their house, they'd managed to suppress his memories enough for him to remember nothing of his anger or hatred... and Radish had suddenly found himself denying his brother's urges in favour of what he felt for Marron.

Was _that_ love?

Even if only for the incident with Celery, Marron had changed him... and Radish wasn't someone who let himself be changed easily. He battled his conscious for a few moments; Marron had asked Radish if he loved him; this was what he wanted, wasn't it? Back when they'd first met, after that time, Radish had ranted to Celery about how he wanted to get to know Marron, about how he wanted to get closer to him... how much more closer was there than this?

Radish shivered, only partly through the chill of the night's air. He let out a breath he realised he'd been holding, and before he could convince his mind against it, he nodded.

"Do I love you? ... Yes. Yes, I love you."

Marron just smiled serenely, "I thought you did."

There was a warm silence where the two just stared at each other; Radish was a little amazed. Marron'd picked up on such a thing? Still, he _had_ been quite obvious, he supposed... he wondered why Celery hadn't said anything.

Maybe he hadn't wanted to. Maybe he couldn't. Maybe things like last night were the only things he knew how to manage.

Radish felt a twinge of guilt at thinking of Celery; Celery was his brother... and he loved him more than anyone else, right? Yes, of course. Surely it'd hurt Celery to have Radish act and react to Marron like this? Undoubtedly so. Did that thought stop him? Of course not. Celery was Celery, but Celery wasn't Marron, and there was no-one else who was like Marron... of course, Radish thought, not even Marron was like Marron anymore; this was someone else who was identical in looks and manner but totally unrelated in memory and experience... was that right? Was it alright to love someone like that, who he'd essentially created to a mould he'd specified with hands that were his own?

"So you guessed..."

Marron nodded, "I did. You always acted so amusingly, though... rushing around, making sure my every need was attended to..."

Radish laughed nervously, "Did you think I was stupid?"

"Stupid? Not really. I was bemused, I suppose... but you only did it for my own wellbeing, I can't think you stupid for caring for someone."

Radish laughed again, still feeling a little nervous. Marron had guessed his feelings... but how did Marron feel? Would it be alright to ask? Radish decided to bite the bullet and just go for it.

"Ha ha ha, I guess... but, uh... Marron..."

"Yes?"

"You guessed that I... that I love you... but, uh... how... how do you feel about me? I- I mean, if it'd mean rushing any feelings you have then you don't have to say, but, well, uh, I'm just curious, y'know?"

"How do I feel about you? Hm, I'm not sure... let's see... well, I don't hate you. And I like how you try to always make me comfortable and relaxed, and how you're always concerned... you always seem to be happy to have me around. You comfort me when I'm in pain, and you relax me when I'm not. Is that love? I don't know. But apart from that... when you're close to me, and it's as if my past memories don't matter to me, because... I don't know, it's almost as if you manage to block them, somehow... you make my worries about the past go away. You make me feel safe, Radish. That... is that love? I don't know that either. But if you're so sure that you love me... I don't see the harm in saying 'I love you too', because... well... I'd like to. I'd like to love you, if you love me too..."

Radish waved one hand, "I don't want you loving me just 'cause I love you!"

"Have you been listening to me at all, Radish? It wouldn't just be because you love me... all those other things... they build up, I suppose. You're... a good person, Radish. I like that about you."

Radish's eyes dropped, suddenly unable to meet Marron's gaze.

"I... I'm not _that_ good."

"No? What about you makes you bad, then?"

"I... I... I kill people! I kill people, I set things on fire 'cause it's fun, I like it when people scream as they die... I like to kill people, I manipulate them... you can't say I'm a good person, 'cause it just isn't true!"

Marron's look softened, "You've been nothing but kind to me, Radish."

"I-I know... I guess it's 'cause I didn't want you thinking badly of me..."

"And I don't. You love me, Radish... don't you want me to love you back?"

"No, it's not that! It's just... well, I don't know. I guess I... I dunno, it's been so _long_ since you've been around, I can hardly believe that, well, you know, that you're back, that you're back with us, back with _me_, and that you... you feel that way..."

"Did I feel that way in the past?"

Radish stared at Marron.

What would the answer be? He nodded quickly before his mind could convince him otherwise.

"Y-yes... yes, you... you did."

Marron smiled and looked back at the trees across the river, "I see. Well then, we're just adjusting back to life as it was then, aren't we?"

"Y-yeah..."

Another silence, one that hung on Radish's pause. Marron glanced back at Radish, waiting for him to speak again. "You were going to say something?"

"Y-yeah... uh... look, er... 'cause we've said that and all... would it be okay if I, uh, like, well... if I kissed you?"

"If you kissed me?"

Radish nodded nervously, "Y-yeah."

Marron held off his answer for a few moments, enjoying Radish's nervous unease. Did Radish think he was going to refuse?

"If you kissed me... well, I suppose it'd be alright. I wouldn't mind." A wry smile, "I'd like to kiss you too."

Celery had watched wordlessly from the kitchen, unable to hear his brother and Marron converse, but unable to take his eyes off of them; he could hear the sound of their voices, but not what the words carried... he'd watched for the entire duration of the conversation, but once he saw Radish and Marron kiss, he didn't want to watch anymore; he left the kitchen, quietly making his way to his bedroom, feeling sadly isolated as he did so.


	9. Not Even the Kindest Intention

****

Milphey walked along the line of assembled Sorcerer Hunters, enjoying his little activity.

"Tira-chan CHECK!!"

"Hai!"

Milphey nodded happily at her, moving along the line.

"Chocolat-chan CHECK!!"

"Haiiii!"

A giggle; Milphey performed a neat little bounce, standing in front of Carrot.

"Carrot-chan CHECK!!"

Carrot didn't seem as chipper, "Haaiiii..."

Milphey prodded his nose, "Oh, cheer up, we're going to rescue Marron-chan today. Anyway..."

Gateau pulled a random pose as Milphey reached him.

"Gateau-chan CHECK!!"

"Hai! Mite KURE!"

"Oh, I'm looking, I'm looking. Very nice. And and, the last one..."

Milphey saluted with a smile, "Hazelnut-chan CHECK!!"

"Um... yes?"

"Close enough."

Milphey hopped a step across from Hazelnut, facing empty air.

"And, of course, Marron-chan CHECK! ... Marron-chan? Oh no, of course, he's not here, is he? Well, he's who we're going to rescue, so that's okay, I forgive him. SO! Is everyone ready to go? I'm feeling quite excited! It's been a couple of weeks, but Carrot-chan doesn't seem to be crying, so I'm sure that means that he's strong enough to carry on!"

"Milphey, shut it! Can't we just go already?"

"Oh, Carrot-chan, you're not getting into the _spirit_ of things! Lighten up! Marron's not here, but you get to take me with you, and we've got Hazelnut-chan with us anyway, so..."

Milphey leapt back over to Carrot, his thumbs pulling at the corners of Carrot's mouth, trying to force him into a smile.

"... c'monnnn, smile! For me?"

"Milphey, you're so damn hyper this morning! What's got INTO you today?"

"What's got into me? Nothing yet, unfortunately enough." A smirk, "Why, are you offering?"

"NO!"

"Aw, shame. Anyway, the time is... I'm not sure _what_ the time is, but the sun hasn't been up for too long so it can't be too late. The sun's up, the capital city of Façade is waking up around us as we speak, the sun looks beautiful as it shines down on Eden's spire, the beautiful morning must surely be enough to make a grown man cry at it's majesty! But we will not cry! For we have a mission! A mission to rescue our comrade who was so cruelly taken away from us! We thought him dead. But no! Our beloved Marron-chan is a survivor, and he won't let anyone kill him! And we won't let anyone kill him either! And he won't let anyone kill Carrot! And I think that's really cute! But that's just me. Radish and Celery will not escape our holy judgement! The holy god-given judgement of the SORCERER HUNTERS! ... And of Mille Feuille and Hazelnut Brazil too! Never! Ahahahahahah!"

Tira's eyebrow twitched as she leaned in to whisper to her sister.

"No, really, what _is_ up with him this morning?"

"I don't know, I really don't know." Chocolat sounded thoughtful, "Whatever he's had... I want some..."

"I know what you mean. I wish I had _his_ energy so early in the morning."

Milphey was already walking ahead, walking to the exit of the room.

"Come on! The sooner we set out the sooner we get back, right? So come on!"

The Sorcerer Hunters followed off after Milphey, help and transportation from Big Mama enabling the start of their journey from Façade to the Qerada-Ehret border.

On that border, the morning rose much as it had in Façade; Celery had woken Radish up early to do the thing he'd meant to do the day before, but had somehow forgotten about. The Sorcerer Hunters were fairly deep into their journey by the time the Salt brothers were awake.

Radish yawned, "Oniiiisamaaa... what's the deal with waking me up so early? We didn't have any plans for today or anything, did we?"

Radish was knelt in the front room where he'd first entered Marron's mind, what seemed like so long ago. Celery stood at the windowsill, his arms folded, a brisk business-like aura to him. Early morning sunlight streamed into the room, the sky fading from pinks and oranges to faded versions of that former glory, faded to the light blue which would pervade for most of the rest of the day.

With a short-tempered sigh, Celery quickly closed the curtains in the room. The room fell into darkness, cracks of light barely visible where the curtains didn't cover.

"Oniisama?"

Celery remembered that Radish had asked him a question.

"Oh... no, there was nothing that we had planned, but... if you'll remember, I _have_ raised this point before, my brother. The feeling that I had yesterday... the feeling has increased. I can't ignore it... to the point of being unable to sleep, I can't ignore it. Forgive me for waking you so early, but... I need your assistance in order to do this."

Radish stretched, not feeling his brother's sense of urgency.

"Uh huh... whatever you feel like, oniisama. Maybe Marron had some more dreams? I dunno. Whaddaya think this feeling might be about?"

Celery busied himself going around the room, lighting candles.

"I don't know, but I hope that this spell will tell us."

"What spell?"

"A spell of watching. I want to see if I can see those Sorcerer Hunters as much as I can feel them."

Celery turned to face his brother, seeing sudden shock in Radish's eyes, the flickering candlelight around the room echoed in his dark eyes. His eyebrow twitched slightly, looking at Celery with confusion.

"... You can feel those Sorcerer Hunters?"

Celery stood with a lit splint in his fingers, letting it burn down to an inch or two of fragile wood before blowing it out swiftly before it could burn his fingers.

"I don't know what it is I feel. If it's nothing, then forgive me, it was just my mind creating illusions of things that weren't there. However, if it _is_ something..."

"Oniisama, oniisama, just tell me. Those Sorcerer Hunters. Can you feel them?"

Radish fixed Celery with a level, intense stare.

Celery blinked, then glanced away.

"... I can. The feeling is only quite vague... the feeling of the Sorcerer Hunters is something small and fragile in the midst of all _else_ that I feel... like a storm, or an uncontrollable fire, I can feel it..."

Radish stood up and quickly took hold of Celery's head. Celery obediently dropped his head to his brother's level, letting Radish see into his mind.

"_An oppressing feeling..._"

Radish suddenly felt the feeling all around him, swirling throughout his mind like some kind of rushing wind... he pulled back, his eyes wide.

"Wow, I guess I can see how that'd stop you from sleeping. Let's hurry this up, okay? Maybe it'll make oniisama feel better once he realises that it's nothing."

Celery watched Radish carefully as Radish took up his former place on the carpet on the floor, knelt on a little step underneath the carpet.

"_That is... if it IS nothing..._"

Celery decided to try not to worry about those thoughts until he was sure; he sighed and dropped to a kneel in front of his brother, his arms around Celery's upper shoulders, leaning his forehead against Radish's own.

"My brother... you remember the spell?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get on with it already."

The two of them chanted the words to the spell, feeling the power grow between them; Radish let Celery control the magic that coursed through his body, supposing that this was how Celery felt whenever Radish himself called on magic through his brother's body.

The two pulled back in unison, some kind of glowing ball rising from between them, their suddenly parted fingers; their eyes opened, Celery finished the spell, raising his hands... Radish just watched as the glowing ball turned from indecipherable white smoke to something suddenly visible...

Both brothers made noises of surprise once they realised what it was that was visible; Celery gasped, and Radish stood up, "FUCK!!"

The glowing orb showed a forest trail. The morning sun was the same as it was outside the curtains that Celery had closed, the orb showed some other area of the Spooner Continent. A forest-like area. A forest trail. A forest. Somewhere in the background, a distant spire of some tall building was visible... none of these things especially attracted the attention of Celery or Radish, though. The main thing that was noticeable to them was the group of people walking _on_ the forest path...

Radish was frozen to the spot, pointing helplessly at the orb.

"It- it's those BASTARDS!!"

Celery folded his arms.

"Well... it would seem that they at least have a will to live, if they're still alive after what happened at Qeran..."

"I don't fucking CARE about their fucking will to live or whatever the fuck it is they have! How the fuck did they manage to escape?! How!? HOW!? What the fuck did they manage to do?! You saw how bad that fire was as well as me, oniisama!! How could anyone 'cept for people like us escape?! I mean, fuck, Marron's gotta be like, their primary magic user, right? Or something like that, anyway! And if he's so good at magic, how come, like, I mean... how come THEY managed to escape!? What the fuck did they manage to do!? I don't get it! Fuck, I bet it's because they've got Big Mama on their side..."

Celery nodded, "I wouldn't doubt it, otouto. The feeling that I have... it certainly seems to... when I see them, my feeling seems confirmed. They're alive, Radish. They're alive, and we still have Marron with us... I'm sure I'm not the only person who thinks that they're on a journey to rescue their kidnapped comrade... am I right?"

Radish glared away from the orb, his bad temper evident on his face.

"Fuck... I guess it'd be too much to ask to say they're just going off on some normal mission, right?"

He looked back at the orb.

"Hey, but I don't recognize all those people... those two chicks, they were at Qeran... and the dude with the muscles, he was the guy who hurt my mind... and that's Carrot, of course, fucking bastard that _he_ is, always running through Marron's dreams... but what about those... other two?"

Celery looked thoughtful for a few moments, "I'm not sure, otouto... perhaps they're two other Sorcerer Hunters? We can't know... but perhaps we should start making preparations. If they _are_ on their way here, then... don't you think that, perhaps... there might be some kind of... conflict?"

"Oniisama, what the fuck are you talking about? I thought you put up all those barriers and stuff to keep people like _them_ out!"

Celery nodded, "Yes, I did. But just because we're keeping them out doesn't mean that they won't _try_ things... at the very least, they might just stay there. I can't imagine what they'd do, but... would you really want Marron having one of his little relapse things while they're always so near? 'Oh, I remember someone called Carrot. Who's Carrot? Oh, he's my brother! He's that person standing in front of me! Niisan, rescue me!'... I'm sure that's not something you want to risk."

Radish sighed, feeling suddenly weary.

"No, no it's not... damn, how come they didn't die, though? If I just knew that, I'd feel a whole lot better. We could drop a landslide on these guys and they probably wouldn't die, fuck. What can we do?"

Radish watched Celery, hoping that some kind of terrific insight would occur. Celery glanced to the side, thinking something over; he turned back to face Radish.

"I'd understand if you wanted to remain here with Marron, but... if you wanted me to, then... I could attempt to face them off before they reached here. If anything, it could be a judgement of what strength it is that they possess; if I manage to defeat them before they reach this place, fine. If not... if not, I'll return and tell you so, and we can prepare for attack."

"I still don't think they'll be able to get in..."

Celery let out a short-tempered noise, his sudden change in mood surprising Radish somewhat; Celery was someone who rarely lost his temper, but he seemed to be tiptoeing perilously close to the edge at that moment.

"Radish, it's not a matter of people getting in or out! The bottom line is, they are Sorcerer Hunters, we are Sorcerers. Even if there _wasn't_ this whole fiasco with Marron, they would still want us dead for the crimes we've committed against humankind, the destruction of so many lives... you were as shocked as I was at seeing that they were still alive; do you want them to stay alive to continue to haunt Marron's life? Even thinking that those people are dead, Carrot at least still haunts his sleeping mind, and is beginning to creep into his waking one... this is without even knowing that they're alive, Radish! Until today, even _we_ thought them dead! The fact that they're alive... what do you think this is going to do to _him_, letalone do to US!? Whether they live or die... I don't understand your need to kill as much as possible, but while they're still alive, they're so much of a threat to us, so much of a threat to _you_... otouto... I have to protect you from them. Even if you won't accept my love in the way that you always used to steal it from me, let me at least do this... I want to protect you."

Celery's voice became a little softer, his rage seeming to drop suddenly. "... Let me protect you, Radish."

Radish just watched, awestruck for a moment. His brother had such _passion_ when he wanted it... he just nodded, slightly dumbly.

"Well, uh... y-yeah, okay then... if that's what you wanna do, then... go ahead and do it, just don't get killed or anything, okay? Come right back if it's getting too bad... please?"

Celery smiled warmly at his brother's concern. He nodded, stepping forward and embracing Radish; Radish froze momentarily, unsure at what to do with such a gesture. He gingerly wrapped his arms around Celery, "Uh... oniisama?"

Celery's hug was tight, and he sounded almost tearful.

"Don't worry, Radish. I'll come back alive, if it means coming back alive for you..."

Radish began to suspect that his brother was enjoying the melodrama. He patted Celery's back firmly, "Sure, sure. I'll, uh, stay alive for you in here. Just try and get rid of those bastards, okay? I don't wanna have to do anything _really_ bad, after all..."

Celery pulled back with a smile, "Anything really bad? Radish, you _enjoy_ all the bad things."

Radish folded his arms, smiling back. "That's true, that's true. Anyway, I'll... I'll go wait for Marron to wake up, I guess. If you're gonna go, then you should go as soon as possible, right? Try and get to them, I don't know, halfway between where they are now and here? It'd help if we knew where they were, but still... leave at least a while between here and there, so if you _do_ get asskicked, then it at least gives me some time to prepare something really nasty... but try not to get asskicked."

Celery was on his way out of the door; he turned back, smiling at Radish.

"Of course. I'll fight well for my little brother."

Radish smiled and nodded back, his smile remaining for a few moments after Celery had shut the door. Radish could hear his brother's footsteps recede, he could also hear the not-oft used door to the side of the room he was in at the moment be opened, be shut... Radish glanced through a crack in the curtains, he saw Celery walking off to the side of the house, his walk purposeful and determined... he carried himself with such grace and determination... Radish smiled. That _was_ his brother.

Radish then heard another noise, footsteps again. He looked up, realising that Marron must be awake; he went to the door, opening it in time for Marron stepping onto the bottom step of the stairs.

"Ah, Radish... out of my window, I saw Celery going somewhere... did something happen?"

Radish carefully stepped out of the door, deciding it might be best if Marron didn't see the watching orb just yet. With no-one to watch it, it still tracked the progress of the Sorcerer Hunters.

A smile, "Oh, no, nothing happened, my brother just felt like a walk, that's all..."

"Are you sure? There was something about the way he was walking..."

"Well, uh... he just had one of his bad feelings, you know how Celery is. Hey, but it's probably nothing, I mean, he'll be back once he's managed to clear his head, you know? I was just up waiting for you, nothing big. You sleep well?"

Marron looked vaguely troubled for a moment.

"Marron?"

He looked up, "Yes, I suppose..."

Concern was evident on Radish's face, "You suppose? Hey, did you have any bad dreams, or anything? Let's go through into the other room and talk about it."

Anything to get Marron away from the watching orb, anyway.

Marron let Radish lead him into the other room, and sat himself down on one of the soft chairs there. Radish sat himself next to Marron, looking at him with concern.

"So... was it another nightmare?"

Marron looked definitely troubled this time.

"I suppose it must have been, but... I barely remember anything from the dream. Always it seems like that... my dreams, they feel so intense while I dream them, but... afterwards, I don't know... the feeling remains but the dream doesn't, if you see what I mean..."

"Is there anything you remember? Images? People? Names? Voices?"

Marron shook his head, "Nothing like that. Only darkness... darkness, myself, and some kind of desperate feeling, a desperation for... for something, or someone..."

Radish prevented a growl, "_Carrot, I suppose..._"

"I... see... well, hey, you know what dreams are like, they're always weird. It's probably nothing. I'd ask if you wanted anything for breakfast, but Celery's the one who always makes breakfast, I'd end up burning everything. Um... how about a glass of water or something instead?"

Marron nodded with a slight smile, "Water sounds refreshing, yes. Then maybe we could sit out on the lawn? I was in the middle of reading a book yesterday, perhaps it'd be nice to continue it... the sunrise seemed agreeable this morning, hopefully the rest of the day will be as relaxed..."

Radish wondered if it was a good idea, letting Marron calmly read while on the lawn while there were Sorcerer Hunters abroad in the area... but on the other hand, he couldn't really think of a reason to tell Marron _not_ to sit on the lawn... besides, Celery was out on the trail of those Sorcerer Hunters, he could probably deal with the situation.

Radish nodded to himself. Best just to trust Celery on this one and leave him to it.

****

Time ticked itself away as the Sorcerer Hunters made their way along the forest path. Unaware of Celery heading straight towards them, the group headed leisurely along.

Gateau smirked down at Hazelnut, who travelled alongside him. Gateau stood at least a foot and a half taller than Hazelnut despite his lesser years; he noticed Gateau's smirk and glanced up at him.

"Yes?"

"Hm? Oh, I was just lookin' at that sword. Pretty fancy."

Hazelnut drew out the sword that Gateau had been referring to; the scabbard swayed beside him as he walked.

The sword shone in the morning sun, clean, polished and lethal. The swordhandle shone, it seemed crafted out of some kind of shining metal, though the place where Hazelnut held it was bound by some kind of material. Coloured glass stones shone amidst the handle.

Hazelnut just smiled, "It's nothing special. It should be enough to eradicate that evil."

Milphey walked up in front, a spring in his step. He hummed a small tune to himself, noting that Carrot seemed quiet enough to his side. That pleased him. While Carrot was quiet, it meant that he wasn't asking or speculating about Marron, and that was less that Milphey had to lie to Carrot about. It never pleased him to do something such as that.

The sun rose until it was high in the sky; eventually, as the group reached the crest of a small hill, Milphey raised his hand to his eyes, shielding them from the sun.

"I think it's around lunchtime now. If we wanted to have anything to eat, now might be the time..."

No-one else stopped, though. Milphey looked at them, "Guys?"

He heard Carrot's voice, "It can wait, right? First, we get Marron, _then_ we eat."

Milphey blinked. Carrot was someone who always seemed eager for meals... he sighed with a sad smile, supposing that they didn't want to delay reaching the Salt Household. Milphey wondered if he'd been trying to cause a delay... he wasn't sure.

All of a sudden, Hazelnut stopped; Gateau noticed this, "Hazelnut?"

He stood stock still, his sword partly drawn from it's scabbard.

By this point, the others noticed that he'd stopped. Chocolat called over, "Is there something wrong?"

"I was sure I heard something... like... almost a growl, or something..."

"Maybe it was a fox?"

"No natural animal makes a sound such as that... it was much deeper, like... I'm not sure. It almost sounded like 'gi gi... go go... jiyaal'..."

Carrot folded his arms, "'Gi gi... go go... jiyaal'? What kind of thing goes gi gi go go jiyaal? Did anyone else hear it?"

Disagreement from the rest of the group. Milphey shook his head.

"No, I didn't hear anything like that... but if Hazelnut heard something, then perhaps we should be careful..."

"The sound was only soft; perhaps it _was_ just some kind of animal... but I suggest we proceed with haste; I wouldn't want to be caught unawares by whatever it was that made that sound..."

Tira nodded, starting to move on. "Neither would I..."

The group advanced quietly.

A few glades on, Celery stood. There was a circle of blue light that flickered and shone around him like fire, and beyond that, a circle of seven motionless golems stood. Celery raised his arms, and an eighth one was created... it held its arms apart, growling in lifeless emotion.

"_Gi gi... go go... JIYAAL..._"

Celery lowered his arms, and the circle of blue flame was extinguished. Celery looked upon his creations; they stood perfectly still around him. He smirked.

"Alright... golems, this way!"

Celery pointed to the exit of the glade opposite to that which Milphey and the others would walk through roughly five minutes in the future. The exit led to some kind of small, unkempt field; much better room to house eight golems, especially once a fight began.

Celery folded his arms, four golems on either side of him. He smiled at them, satisfied. Creating golems was no mean feat, but these golems looked pretty good, if he said so himself. Which he did. He didn't know if the golems could defeat the Sorcerer Hunters, but it was worth a shot.

Celery closed his eyes, "_Where are they now..._"

He could feel the feeling he'd had increasing; the Sorcerer Hunters obviously were not _too_ far away... best to just wait them out, he decided.

A wind picked up, blowing his cape out behind him, playing with his hair. Celery ran a lofty hand through his hair, feeling quite excited... there would be a battle... Radish wouldn't be there... it'd just be him - and his golems - versus the Sorcerer Hunters. And whoever those other people had been. Celery wondered why he felt excited; these people were powerful, after all. They were powerful, and he was only really fighting them because Radish didn't want them getting anywhere near Marron... but even so, the thought of a true, proper battle was one that excited Celery somewhat. A chance to show off his skills and mastered magic... a chance to protect his younger brother, even if the aforementioned younger brother wasn't actually there... Celery was sure that Radish was safe back at the house. No, the one in danger was him. Somehow, the danger was just so _exciting_, though...

Celery stood, quietly waiting for his handiwork to be noticed.

Walking into the glade that Celery had been in previously, Milphey was the first one to notice that _something_ had happened.

He shifted at the grass and powdery topsoil with his foot, frowning. Carrot glanced up at him, "Something's wrong, Milphey?"

"Something's been here. Something's been here recently. There's been some kind of... I'm not sure... but something's happened here... see, this kind of... circle, in the grass? It's as if it's been burnt away by something..."

"Maybe someone had a campfire?"

"It looks too recent for that. And how would a campfire leave such a circular mark? No... not a campfire... something else..."

Celery heard voices. His smirk deepened; they were so, _so_ close...

It was Tira who first noticed the golems.

"Everyone! Look over _there_! What's _that_!?"

Chocolat looked up at Tira's cry; Tira was pointing to something outside of the glade. Trees obscured the view somewhat, but what they saw was unmistakeable. There was something there; something large, something dangerous.

Before he could be stopped, Carrot ran from the glade, out into the field-like area. Milphey noticed, "Carrot, WAIT! It might be dangerous!", and followed after him as quickly as he could, despite the possible danger he'd warned about.

Carrot had come to a halt a few steps into the glade, and was staring at Celery.

"It... it's _you_!!"

Celery nodded, unfolding his arms and running another hand through his hair.

"Yes, I'm aware that I'm me, thankyouverymuch. If it's any consolation... you're you too."

"Shut up! You're that Sorcerer dude, that... that... that Celery dude! You're the guy who killed us!"

Celery sighed, "That wasn't _me_, that was my little brother. He has... pyromaniac tendencies. It's true to say that I didn't exactly save you, but I didn't purposely try to kill you either, honestly. Myself, I almost regret this; you don't seem like bad people, and in another situation, perhaps we could have got on well together. However, my brother has ordered your deaths, so, I'm afraid... you _will_ have to die here."

Gateau cracked his knuckles, "Work on the speeches, Celery."

"I'll try, Gateau. I'll try. I'll work on the speeches while you work on these, alright? Anyway, where was I... oh yes. GOLEMS!! ATTACK!!"

On that cry, the golems seemed to suddenly come alive; all of them cried "GI GI! GO GO! JIYAAL!!" to various intensities and volumes; the group stood there for a few moments before Tira and Chocolat leapt into action; they wasted no time in transforming into their dominatrix forms.

Celery took a step back, "Leather versus living stone... an interesting combination. Oh, how a magic user might be able to easily wipe them out with, say, a few well-placed ofuda. Like these."

Celery brought an ofuda out of one of his pockets and admired it for a few moments before he heard Carrot's angry cry.

"You BASTARD!!! THAT'S MARRON'S OFUDA!!"

"What, he only has one?"

"Those are the kinds that he uses! Where the hell did you get them from?"

Celery just smirked, holding the ofuda to his lips.

"Where do you think I got them from? From Marron's own fair hand, of course. Your brother, right? Quite a handsome boy, I'll admit."

Celery quickly stepped aside and formed up a barrier similar to the kind Radish had formed at Qeran as Carrot rushed at him, sword held high.

"BASTARD!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER?!"

Celery ran a few paces back, "You're willing to leave your friends alone to fight my golems? Tut tut Carrot, it's never good to desert those you care for... is it?"

"Shut the hell up, I trust them, they're perfectly capable on their own! I want to kill you myself, Celery Salt... you just tell me what you've done with my little brother."

With a swish of his cape, Celery produced one of his daggers, one of the ones with purple jewels in the handle; the type he'd threatened Carrot with all that time ago during that first meeting. He pointed it at Carrot, "You'll never get the chance to find out."

Suddenly, Celery threw the dagger; Carrot ducked, and barely managed to escape the fire that'd shot forward from Celery's hand a second after that. He fell into a roll, holding his sword over his head, deflecting any stray sparks.

Standing above him, Celery just smirked down at Carrot. "Interesting. Ah yes, you're the one who turns into a monster of some kind when hit by magic, right? I remember now."

He brought a dagger similar to the one he'd thrown out from beneath his cape, "I shouldn't risk that, Carrot Glacé. I want to see the look on your face as a human, not as an animal. Remind me not to do that again. Maybe we'll have to be more... physical with things, don't you think?"

Celery quickly ran over and took his other dagger from the tree in which it'd embedded itself after he'd thrown it, and held them both aloft to deflect Carrot's sword attack; the weapons made a loud _clash_ sound as they impacted against each other, but Celery just smirked in Carrot's face, much to his infuriation.

Carrot held his sword firm, pressing with increasing strength against Celery's daggers.

"I don't _care_ what you want to do... where's that brother of yours? He about to set the forests alight around us as we fight? And where, I ask you again, is _my_ brother?"

Celery summoned up a quick burst of strength, pushing Carrot away for long enough to steady himself.

"The Marron Glacé that you knew as your brother is dead."

"I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!"

That shout was loud enough for the others to hear it above the growling golems; Tira and Chocolat worked together to dispose of the stone behemoths, and Gateau hit them down while Hazelnut attacked them with his sword. Milphey stood to the side, ready to step in and save anybody who needed saving, or perhaps to transform should the situation call for it; he didn't think that it would, however. The Sorcerer Hunters themselves seemed to have a firm grip on the situation.

Chocolat looked up at Carrot's cry, seeing Celery and Carrot on the top of the hill; Celery had his barrier raised, but was being pressed backwards by Carrot and his sword. Carrot seemed so _angry_, Chocolat looked over at Tira, "Darling looks so angry!"

"I know! What... what could Celery have said to make him so angry?"

"I don't know, but... I'm glad I'm not in Celery's shoes at the moment."

The golem they'd been working against fallen, Tira and Chocolat looked behind them to see Milphey. He looked at the two girls with serious eyes, "I don't know what argument Celery has against us to attack us like this, but... if he and his brother still have Marron in their possession, then anything he says might be enough to inflame Carrot's anger... for the time being though, we should take care of these golems. Or at least, you should... after all, I'm not too good at fighting..."

Milphey chuckled, waving his hand and walking off to the side. If only they knew.

Celery just stared up at the angry Carrot, submitting against his attack for the time being.

"Carrot, Carrot! You're so angry!"

"You... you killed my little brother... YOU KILLED MARRON!! You killed him, and I WON'T forgive you for that!!"

That evil little laugh didn't improve Carrot's mood any.

"QUIT IT! What the hell are you laughing at?!"

"Hahaha, I'm sorry. I didn't say that Marron had been killed, only that the person, the Marron Glacé you knew as your brother... is dead. He's still alive, Carrot."

Carrot pushed against Celery, determined to somehow break through that barrier.

"Stop talking in riddles! Is Marron dead, or isn't he?"

A light shrug; "Put simply?"

Carrot's voice was deathly quiet, "Put simply."

Celery was forced down to a kneel now.

"He's not dead."

With an exasperated noise, Carrot brought his sword away from Celery. His breathing was heavy; Celery stood, the two of them just stared at each other for a moment, a level gaze. Carrot scowled, Celery was just being so _confusing_...

"If he's not dead, then... then why say something like that? If my brother isn't dead..."

"Your brother _is_ dead, Carrot."

Carrot shook his head, "I'm not in the mood, Celery. He's either dead or he isn't, you can't just keep switching what you say."

Another golem death-cry echoed from the bottom of the hill. Celery dusted his shirt and cape down, smiling at Carrot. That smile was _creepy_, Carrot thought. Almost friendly, except for the situation...

"Marron, is not dead. Your brother, however, _is_. Do you understand now?"

Carrot whipped his sword out again, pointing it directly at Celery's neck.

"No, but you're going to explain it to me, right now. Okay?"

Celery turned his back on Carrot, still addressing him.

"How I wish I could show you what I talk about, you'd understand so much easier if you could just _see_, but I can't let you get that far. Marron, however, is no longer your brother. He belongs with us now." Celery remembered when Radish had placed the contrary triangle illusion on Marron's head, "... He's a Sorcerer now."

"What the fuck are you on about!? Marron's not a Sorcerer! No way! You're just trying to piss me off... I hate to say it, but you're doing a pretty good job... no brother of _mine_ is a SORCERER, though! It's not even physically possible!"

A sigh, Celery turned around again. "No, your brother isn't a Sorcerer, Carrot. But Marron _is_. Just get used to it, please? Maybe if we... come on, say it after me. 'Marron is not my brother anymore'. Can you say that?"

"Shut up, I'm not gonna believe anything you say. Marron's always gonna be my brother, always and forever, and nothing's gonna change that, nothing and no-one, not even- _especially_ not _you_!"

"I'll say that for you, you're determined. Quite a brotherly protection you've got there, Carrot. You love Marron, don't you?"

"Of _course_ I do, he's my little brother... I'll do anything to make sure he's alright!"

Celery nodded, "I see, I see. Marron loved you too... oh, if only you could see _how_, though... the images that ran through his mind..." Another malicious chuckle, "... were certainly not the kind of thoughts that brothers _should_ have about each other... however, I can't really talk. My brother and I... we do share quite a... close relationship ourselves. Oh, excuse me for a moment..."

Carrot just stood and stared at Celery as he ran down the hill, performed some kind of barrier spell followed by some kind of revival spell. This was followed by the seven fallen golems rising again; Celery surrounded himself in a barrier, and ran back up the hill. Carrot just stared at him.

What kind of thoughts was he talking about? Not... the kind of thoughts that brothers should have about each other? A confused frown made it's way over Carrot's face; what _was_ Celery talking about?

Celery returned, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that this fascinating little conversation could continue for a little longer. It would seem that your friends are stronger than they seem, it's a shame, I was quite proud of those golems... but still, nothing like that lasts forever, what am I supposed to do, paint a picture of them before they eventually fade away? Anyway, where was I? Ah yes. My brother and I share quite a close relationship. A close relationship indeed."

"... What did you mean, Marron having thoughts that... he... that he shouldn't have? Thoughts that people shouldn't have about their brothers?"

Celery pointed a finger at Carrot, "Let me into your mind and I'll show you."

"Let you into my- hey, that's that tingling feeling! What the- what are you-... I-... oh... oh my GOD, that's SICK! You sick FREAK!! I'd never do anything like THAT!!... Fuck, not like THAT either!! And Marron would NOT be _enjoying_ it!!"

It took a few moments for Celery to show Carrot what he'd seen in Marron's mind while Radish had had him under his spell that time, and a few seconds for the effect of such images to make Carrot react. Celery pulled back, "I'm only showing you what I saw when my brother looked into Marron's mind."

"You... you're making it up! You're making all that up! Marron can be a little weird but he's not _like_ that! Maybe he doesn't like girls, I don't know, he's just not someone who talks about that kinda thing, but even if he _did_ like guys, he wouldn't like _me_ like that 'cause I'm his brother and that's _sick_!! Making him into such a blushing little... JEEZ, he's not someone who'd take something like that! If anyone tried anything like that on him he'd fix 'em with an ofuda in no time whatsoever!"

"What if he _wanted_ that, though?"

"He wouldn't!! He wouldn't want something like that!!" Images of Marron under him wouldn't leave his mind; images of Marron gasping and holding himself against Carrot so tightly... Carrot could _hear_ him, hear his gasp, his cry, the fervent, desperate way he called Carrot's name, the way he said 'niisan'... those thoughts wouldn't leave his mind and it was _really_ starting to creep him out.

"He WOULDN'T want something like that and he wouldn't just sit back and let something like that happen!"

Celery leant over, whispering into Carrot's ear.

"It's amazing how people change when they're in the hold of someone they love, though. When my brother holds me like that... when his passion overrides all other senses and feelings... god, he's so brutal. So brutal, so passionate... I don't fight against him. I can't fight against him. I _wouldn't_ fight against him. If I'm sick for showing you what Marron dreams about... if I'm sick for that, then he's sick for thinking that, isn't he? And if he's sick for thinking that... then what am I for doing that? What's my brother? Who's more at fault, he who makes it happen or I who lets it happen? Neither of us would stop it, Carrot... I can't stop him and I wouldn't want him to stop... and he wouldn't _listen_ to me even if I told him to stop. My brutal, violent little brother."

Celery reached out and tenderly brushed a frond of hair away from near Carrot's ear.

"Oh, but he's excellent in bed. So rough... so brutal... so violent... and I take it without question."

He leant in a little further, his voice barely audible, but Celery was enjoying this, his velvet voice dripping sensual excitement.

"I love it when he _fucks_ me, Carrot... when he pounds me into the bed, driving me down, making me scream... I love it... and Marron would love it if you did that to him... Carrot."

Carrot hit Celery away from him suddenly, "SHUT THE HELL UP!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M EVEN LISTENING TO YOU TALKING LIKE THAT!! DON'T EVEN MENTION SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT MY BROTHER!! Marron would... Marron would NEVER dream of ANYTHING like that!! Never!! Things like that... that's so disgusting, and I don't know where you get off making up crap like that... but if you really _are_ getting fucked by your brother... shit, don't even _touch_ me, not even to fight me... that's just _horrible_."

Celery stood back from where Carrot had hit him away, tutting softly.

"Tch... poor Carrot. Even more than that, poor Marron... his dreams will just have to continue being that, won't they? That tragic, tragic unrequited love... perhaps it's a good thing that that person is dead, I'm sure he's living a much happier life as he is now. The life where he doesn't have to suffer at the hands at such feelings... yes, a life such as that... that's a happier life."

At that point, the others came running up the hill, Milphey running up to Carrot.

"Carrot! The golems are gone, and we heard you shouting... are you okay? What happened?"

Carrot pointed at Celery, "He's one sick fuck... him and his brother... sex... ugh, I don't even wanna _think_ about it anymore. Jeez, and he was saying that Marron had thoughts like that about me... can we just kill him now or what?"

Gateau glowered, "You _bastard_, talking about Marron like that... Marron's not the kind of guy to think thoughts like that!"

Celery regarded Gateau with calm disapproval.

"Oh, you're the obsessed one, my brother told me about you. I'd show you the thoughts Marron thinks about Carrot, but now is hardly the time or the place... I dread to think of what effect such images would have on your body, letalone your mind... even if it was with Carrot, it's still Marron, isn't it? Blushing, helpless, gasping, panting, _screaming_... trembling fingers scrabbling for some kind of hold against tight sweat-slicked skin... crying against the pounding of hard flesh that just _won't_ stop..."

Celery was quick to throw up his barrier as Gateau leapt forward, suddenly so incredibly angry.

"BASTARD, DON'T TALK ABOUT MARRON LIKE THAT!!"

Celery glanced quickly at Gateau, "_Wouldn't you like it if it was you, though? If it was you treating him like that, making him scream for you, if it was YOUR sweat-slicked skin that Marron held himself against?_"

With that glance, Celery remembered Radish's method of 'seduction' that he'd performed on Marron... perhaps some kind of similar tactic could be used here. Radish, after all, was not the only one who could use the Farra Kinju.

Gateau seemed to freeze as Celery stared at him; the others had no idea what was going on between the two, and could only watch as the two walked together for a few paces, joined as if on an invisible string. Chocolat frowned, "What's happening?"

Milphey bit his lip, "Celery's doing... _something_ to Gateau, something with his mind..."

He recalled his talk with Big Mama prior to the mission; Marron's mind being so twisted by Radish and Celery... was Celery going to twist Gateau's mind also? Milphey suddenly wished he knew what was going on between those two minds...

"_If it wasn't using up my brother's power enough keeping Marron in check, I might be tempted to take YOU on as a little pet, show my brother that he's not the only one who can bring back pretty lovers to take care of... you're not unattractive, but he's the only one I want, Gateau. My brother, he's the only one I WANT. Just like Marron's the only one you want, right?_"

Celery felt subconscious agreement.

"_Yes, yes... I can't take you with me, but perhaps I can prevent you from fighting back when I attack you with a mind to kill in a short while. You and your friends are fun to play with, Gateau... but it can't continue for TOO long. I can't let my brother worry._"

Celery had a feeling from Gateau, something along the lines of 'I won't let you kill me until I'm sure that Marron's safe'... Celery just smiled.

"_Don't worry, Gateau. Marron's perfectly safe, just... not exactly Marron anymore. If you ever see him again, he won't even know who you are... and isn't that a shame?_"

Celery took a few moments to visualize Gateau and Marron in various passionate clinches, and then to send those thoughts through to Gateau's mind.

"_That was what you wanted to do with him, wasn't it?_"

Gateau's eyebrows slowly raised in delayed shock, "Ma-... Marron..."

Carrot ran forward, "Gateau? Gateau, can you hear me? What's he doing to you?"

"He can't hear you, Carrot. He's a little... preoccupied, I think. Thoughts of Marron that disgust you seem to be having quite a different effect on Gateau here, don't they?"

"Gateau, GATEAU! Don't let him get to you! He's just trying to fuck with your mind!"

Despite Carrot's cries, Celery seemed to have found something that Gateau was susceptible to, and was milking that for all it was worth. Image after image was created in Celery's mind, passed over to Gateau's mind, spoken about in such teasing dulcet tones...

"_Why, wouldn't his hair feel soft as it fell against you? His hair soft against you, and his tongue... slowly, gently licking it's own trail down that beautiful body of yours... perhaps he'd tire of your body, and go to where that movement was REALLY needed... can you imagine it, Gateau? His tongue, his lips, his mouth... imagine them wrapped around that hard, straining erection... yours, Gateau... a touch that makes you melt and freeze at once. Picture it. There, is that better?_" Celery smiled craftily at the frustrated noise that Gateau made.

"_I'm sure that's better... oh, but what if he was trapped between you and a bed, no possible escape... no escape from the bed, no escape from YOU... you wouldn't LET him escape. Holding him down, hearing him gasp and cry... look at that delicate blush! The way his eyes flicker to a close... he's so delicate, isn't he Gateau? So delicate and so beautiful. You want him, don't you? His delicate, beautiful body... you want to drive him mad to a point of incoherence, don't you? He wouldn't know what he was saying anymore, only wanting you, only able to focus - if that's the right word - on the wonderful power you were inflicting on that fragile body of his... and maybe he wouldn't be able to take it anymore..._"

"Oh... oh god... Marron..."

"_... perhaps those actions would be enough... enough to make him come, Gateau. Oh, how you'd love that! Every movement that you loved would be replicated with such intensity... his blush, deeper... his groans, deeper... your thrusts, deeper... your body, deeper... deeper, harder... faster... maybe he'd be screaming by that point, neither of you would care. He'd scream your name until he could speak no more, his throat raw from attempting to voice all that he felt... and it'd be YOU who'd made him like that. You who'd make him attempt to arch under your powerful body, you who'd hold him down, hold him close, never, ever let him go..._"

Gateau fell to his knees with a breathless "Marron..."

Carrot gasped, "Gateau?!" and dropped to a kneel beside him. He put his hand on Gateau's shoulders, "Gateau, _listen_ to me! This isn't gonna turn into another Primetown thing, is it? Don't let it get to you! Gateau! Gateau?"

Gateau just stared blankly ahead of him, "Marron..."

"SHIT..." Carrot scowled up at Celery, "You're gonna make him attack us now, aren't you?"

Celery just smiled, "Oh, far from it, Carrot. Come on, look at the poor man. Does he really look in the right frame of mind for attacking _anything_? No, scratch that. Does he look in the right frame of mind for anything full stop? His mind's full of Marron, Carrot. All he can think of is that brother of yours, wondering what it'd be like to... well, I'm sure you can imagine, can't you?"

Hazelnut drew out his sword, "You really are ruthless, aren't you?"

"And who are you? I don't recognize you."

"No? We've met, if briefly. Some time ago, you raided the tomb of someone who died protecting his magic. You raided his tomb and stole his magic, to use it for your own evil ends... I am that person's descendent. I cannot forgive you for the injustice you've caused upon my family..."

Celery didn't look impressed.

"And Gateau says _I've_ been taking corny dialogue classes. You're quite quaint, aren't you? Anyway, my brother and I, we've gathered a lot of magic from here, from there, from anywhere, really. You expect us to remember every magic we've... acquired?"

Hazelnut snarled, "I'd expect you to have the respect to leave my ancestor's grave well alone!"

He went to rush at Celery with his sword, but was thrown backwards with a wave of Celery's hand.

"Well, I suppose I owe you an apology, though I still don't remember who you are. I'm sorry. Perhaps if you told me your name, I might remember who you are, and how you're connected to anything my brother or I have done?"

"I am Hazelnut Brazil, descendent of Walnut Brazil... Walnut Brazil was a master of shield and barrier magic. We have reason to believe that you're using a bastardized version of his power in order to shield away the friend of these hunters..."

Celery stared at Hazelnut for a few moments, "Brazil... ah, I vaguely remember... yes, I think I remember now. A tomb underneath a hill, right? Yes, well... that's the way things are. I'd love to stay here and continue to chat, it's a lovely conversation we're having, but unfortunately I must cut our time short. Or, at least, _your_ time short. You were fascinating people, but you unfortunately have to die now, I'm sorry. Goodbye, everyone; it was nice meeting you, I'll tell Radish and Marron all about you when I get back. As for now..."

Celery took a few steps back, his hands together, glowing pale blue.

"... I'll say goodbye."

Carrot threw up his hands to attempt to shield himself against Celery's sudden attack, but that action wouldn't have served as any protection at all; it was the sudden wave of a protective cloak in front of him, that and a sudden barrier; both of those seemed to come together to prevent his early death.

Slowly, Carrot looked up. He didn't recognize who'd saved him... the person had a long cloak, impressive armour, flowing purple hair... Carrot frowned.

"A... a Haz Knight?"

It wasn't any Haz Knight that Carrot could think of. Cinnamon Tea, Kahlua, that... other one, or... was there another? Carrot was pretty sure he'd seen four Haz Knights in shadow on other missions and occasions. Who was this Haz Knight?

Milphey glanced over his shoulder, "Carrot! Are you alright?"

Carrot pointed helplessly at Milphey.

"Ha- Ha- Haz Knight!"

Milphey's look softened as he saw Carrot's shock, he smiled.

"Yes, Carrot. I'm a Haz Knight."

Carrot just stared, "Mi... Mi... Milphey!?"

Milphey turned around again to look at where Celery had been; he was gone. He sighed impatiently, "I suppose we were too late... he's probably on his way back to his brother as we speak... he was confident to face us on his own. I suppose we could continue to their household, but be cautious... if he attacked us now, he might not hesitate to attack us again, don't you think?"

He turned around, facing the Sorcerer Hunters, and Hazelnut. Hazelnut seemed nonplussed, having being visited by Shiffon Cake, being aware of the Haz Knights... the others seemed somewhat more disbelieving, though. Carrot just had his finger pointed at Milphey, his mouth open. Tira, back to normal, stepped forward.

"Milphey, you're a Haz Knight?"

Milphey nodded, smiling.

"Yes Tira, I'm a Haz Knight. I've been one for most of my life, even... is that so shocking to you?"

"B-but you're a PERVERT!!"

Milphey glanced at Carrot, who'd just spoken; Chocolat was quick to aim a punch at the back of Carrot's head, "Darling, don't act so stupidly in front of a _Haz Knight_!!"

Milphey just chuckled, "It's alright, Chocolat. I'm still Milphey, after all. Just with armour now. I couldn't let Celery attack you with his magic, could I? Those brothers have so much magic mixed in their bodies, even a simple attack could have anything mixed within it. I wouldn't like to imagine what that might do to Carrot. Anyway... Carrot, you were talking to Celery the most... what did you manage to find out? Anything about Marron that we didn't already know?"

Carrot sighed, idly kicking at the ground. "Not really... he was being so _confusing_, though. I mean, he was all going on about how, well... he kept saying that Marron was dead, then that he wasn't dead, then saying that my brother was dead, but Marron wasn't... I don't know, it was just weird. Oh yeah, he said something about... this is just _stupid_, but he said something about Marron being a Sorcerer! I mean, jeez, how stupid is that? That couldn't happen!"

Milphey's look was quietly serious; Carrot frowned.

"... Couldn't it?"

"Not... in itself, no. However..." Milphey sighed, a short, sharp sigh. "... _that which Big Mama told me_... _would correlate to that_... we have to hurry; we can't know what'll be waiting for us once we reach those brothers, but..."

"Hey, once we find them, we find Marron, right?"

Milphey just watched Carrot, as if he was something delicate, something about to fall apart. His look was sympathetic, but he gave nothing away.

"... Yes. Yes, we do."

Chocolat stepped forward, "If Celery attacked us here, maybe their base isn't too far away from here? He could have transported or something I guess, but he _knew_ we were here, he was waiting for us... why attack us so randomly? I keep thinking there's gotta be a _purpose_ behind such things, right?"

There was general agreement from the group; Milphey indicated to Gateau, pointing an armoured finger in Gateau's direction.

"And... is Gateau alright?"

Gateau was half-knelt on the floor, supporting himself with one fist. He glanced up at the group, "Y-yeah, I'll be okay...", he picked himself up.

"I could do with a couple of moments rest, though... you guys go on ahead, I'll catch you up."

Chocolat folded her arms, "I could stay with you for a bit, if you wanted..."

Gateau just stared up at her before looking away, "N-no, it's okay, I'd rather be on my own. As I said, I'll catch you up, okay?"

"Well, okay..."

Gateau nodded, stood up, and wandered back down the path that the group had already followed. Chocolat, who was standing closest, noticed that Gateau seemed to tremble as he stood up, but... it was probably nothing, she concluded.

The group's attention turned itself to Milphey again, who now addressed Hazelnut.

"Hazelnut, you've seen our enemies... you're still willing to come along with us?"

"I can't not come along, Haz Knight Mille Feuille. You require the magic which I have learnt, do you not? And besides... those Salt brothers still roam this world. Even if not by my own hand, I would like to see them destroyed... for that, I must walk alongside the Sorcerer Hunters, must I not? I am still willing."

Milphey nodded, "I'm glad. You're certainly capable in battle, at least; those golems bowed to your sword easily enough. So... we're heading to their hideout now?"

Carrot nodded, "Yeah. Let's just hurry up and get there, okay? I don't know what the hell Celery was on about and I don't know if I even wanna know, but I _do_ know that I just wanna get Marron outta there as fast as I can. I don't care what we have to do, I just want Marron back... okay?"

Milphey nodded, "_He seems so serious about this... he IS so serious about this. He can't realise... _yes, we understand, Carrot. Let's go."

By the time the group ran into the next glade, Milphey was back to the crossdresser the Sorcerer Hunters had always known, and no-one even mentioned it.

****

Celery eventually materialized into the front room, where Radish had been quietly watching the Sorcerer Hunters' battle on the orb. He looked up with vague shock at the buzzing sound, then dashed over once he realised who it was.

"Oniisama! Oniisama, the Sorcerer Hunters are still walking around! How come you're here? Shouldn't you still be trying to kick their asses?"

Celery was knelt on the floor, hunched over. He glared up at Radish, who looked back at him with slight confusion; was Celery angry with him for something?

"... Oniisama?"

"Radish, you _saw_ that battle, you saw those golems... they defeated them easily, even though I could barely watch... we were right, though. Those Sorcerer Hunters are on the way here to try and rescue Marron..."

Radish nodded, "I saw, I saw... dammit, so I guess they're still on the way here? Why didn't oniisama kill them all though? You coulda got them even after they got the golems, right?"

"Have you ever _tried_ summoning golems, otouto? It's not the easiest thing in the world, perhaps I was overconfident..." Celery motioned to the glowing orb, "... those golems, they defeated them all, and they're still walking here as if nothing happened."

He stood up.

"If you need me for anything else, I'm going to be in the greenhouse. I need to recover... it took power to summon those golems, power I don't really have to spare at the moment. Do what you want."

Radish watched as Celery left the room. He seemed so sullen suddenly, so bad-tempered... Radish just sighed, supposing that it was because he got defeated. The brothers didn't have many chances to battle, and such a defeat... even so, he _did_ seem quite tired. Perhaps it was a mix of defeat and fatigue. Radish nodded to himself and turned his attention back to the orb; the Sorcerer Hunters were getting closer, closer, slowly, slowly... he sat himself on the floor in front of it. He wondered where Marron was. He supposed he was somewhere else in the house, studying his magic... he'd told Marron that he had magic he needed to study, and so had managed to be alone for the time he needed to watch the Sorcerer Hunters.

He'd watched the battle, and he continued to watch them walk. He supposed that, eventually, the view in the orb would show the view of outside the house, and battle would be imminent...

Battle.

Thinking of battle, Radish thought of Marron; if the Sorcerer Hunters came for a battle, would that affect Marron in any way? Radish supposed it would; maybe he'd have to visit Marron beforehand, make sure that his magic was fully implemented?

The thought of implementing more magic made Radish roll his eyes and fall onto his back in front of the orb. It was important, but he couldn't quite be bothered, not at the current moment. He watched the Sorcerer Hunters; maybe he could wait until they were just a little closer before doing anything.

Marron had been in the middle room when Celery had stormed through, reading one of the many books of the house. He'd looked up and said Celery's name, but Celery had just ignored him, storming through. Marron had heard the slide door slide open and then shut with a slam, then the distant sound of the greenhouse door opening. Marron had sat with his book for a few moments before wondering if he should perhaps follow Celery, see what was causing the bad mood...

Marron knocked on the front door of the greenhouse. The glass walls were misted over, but he could see Celery's rough shape inside, sitting on the floor in the middle. His knock was hesitant, and Celery didn't say anything in reply to it. Marron stood for a short while, waiting for any kind of reply. He held his hand against the glass of the door before knocking again.

That time, a short-tempered "What _IS_ it?!" issued from inside.

"Celery? It's me, Marron..."

Again, no reply.

"Celery, are you alright? When you walked past earlier, you seemed bad-tempered... if you don't want to say anything, that's your own business, but... I just wondered what was wrong, that was all. I'll leave you in peace if you want."

Marron started to walk away, looking the greenhouse over as he did so; he was about to turn to walk back to the main part of the house before the door opened, Celery stood with his hand on the door handle. Marron just stared at him for a few quiet moments before Celery sighed, "Come in."

Marron complied.

Once he was inside the greenhouse, Celery shut the door, drawing a catch on it. The first thing that Marron noticed was the sheer _heat_ of the greenhouse... that was obviously where the condensation on the glass panes came from, at least. The sun outside was pleasantly warm, but from underneath the concentration of the glass, it was nearly unbearable; Marron wondered how Celery could stand to stay in such a warm place for so long, but... it was one of his choice places of magic study; each to their own, he supposed.

The two stood there for a few moments, Celery watching Marron as Marron looked around the greenhouse. Apart from the heat, it _was_ pleasant enough. The plants inside the greenhouse were living and growing, most of them were vibrant greens, but some were beginning to flower... Marron glanced at Celery as he saw movement, he saw Celery kneel down on a carpet placed on the floor. The carpet was red, trimmed with yellow. Slightly unsure, Marron knelt in front of Celery on the carpet.

"... was there something wrong?"

"Many things are wrong, Marron. That doesn't mean we can _do_ anything about them though, does it?"

A cryptic answer; Marron just frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Celery sighed, a short, sharp sigh.

"In this world. Many, many things are wrong. If only will was some kind of governor of strength! If my strength compared to my will... well. Many things would be different."

"Did something happen? I don't understand you."

Celery had been glancing off to some point to his right, seeming to glare at a brown earthenware urn filled with soil with numerous green shoots poking out of the top. He turned to face Marron, noting his confusion; he sighed, "I... I'm sorry. Perhaps I'm not making a lot of sense. Maybe it's the heat in here... perhaps we should go somewhere else, but I feel _safe_ here, somehow. I know that, while I'm here, Radish won't disturb me, much as how I won't disturb him when he's doing whatever he wants wherever else in the house he is... one of those unspoken rules, that which we don't disturb each other."

"You _do_ want me to leave..." Marron stood up, "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Marron made his way to the door, and turned his head at hearing Celery stand up.

"Maybe you disturbed me, but maybe I wanted to _be_ disturbed. Here, let's go somewhere a little less humid."

Celery was acting strangely, and Marron was compelled to follow.

The two of them quietly walked back into the house, Marron followed Celery up the stairs to the upstairs corridor. The sun still shone outside, and it streamed beautifully through the tall windows; it shone onto the doors, it fitted neatly against the floor, guiding itself along the wall, leaving some areas in shadow and some areas in light.

Celery walked to one of the windows, leaning his arm against the windowsill. He looked out of the window with almost a bitter stare, then glanced at Marron, a kind of sadness in his eyes.

"Even when something's so wrong, but you can't change it... no, you even go along with it... have you ever done that? I suppose you have. Against your will, you've done it. Something so wrong, so deeply wrong..."

Marron quietly walked to the windowsill and leant both elbows against it, looking up at Celery.

"Did something happen while you were outside?"

"While I was outside? No, before that."

"Then... what are you talking about?"

Celery sighed deeply, "It's hard. I can't talk to Radish about what it is I feel, and to talk to you about it would be against my brother's wishes. My brother's sadistic desires..." Celery glared to the side, as if glaring at Radish as he spoke.

"You wanted to know about the past, but... you accept everything that Radish tells you, don't you?"

"He only tells me of the past, Celery..."

"Yes, but what makes you think that he's _right_?!"... Celery wondered if he was treading on eggshells by mentioning the point. He decided he didn't care.

"What is it about the things he tells you that makes you think that they're right? Is there anything you remember from the past that clicks when he speaks to you, is there anything that goes 'yes, he's telling the truth' when he talks to you?"

Marron frowned, not quite sure what Celery was trying to get at as he spoke.

"... Celery, what do you mean? Radish... Radish wouldn't lie to me, Celery. It's true that nothing he says... he... he tells me things of the past, things that used to happen, things that we used to do, but... nothing he tells me is anything I can _recall_. I can't remember anything he says, but... he wouldn't lie to me..." Marron's voice was a little quieter, "... he loves me. He acts so _nervously_, I can't see how he'd have it within him to lie... I don't see _why_ he'd lie..."

Celery just made a short-tempered sound, "He loves you? That's what he said to you? I saw you two kiss the other night... I suppose that was when it was, right? And you? Do you love him?"

"... Celery, you sound angry...?"

"You don't _KNOW _my brother like I do!!"

Celery almost shouted; he saw Marron's look of shock, he felt the angry scowl on his face... he corrected himself, standing up. He self-consciously adjusted his cape's catch, and looked again out of the window.

"I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Marron. I didn't mean to snap... please, continue."

Marron paused for a moment; he'd stepped back when Celery had had his outburst. He replaced his elbows on the windowsill, and stared back out at the garden below.

"Do I love him? I don't know what I feel. Last night, I was trying to at least attempt to sort out my feelings... he told me he loved me, and... yes, we kissed, but... Radish makes me feel protected, makes me feel safe... he's someone that, perhaps, I could have the potential to love. But somehow, there's just nothing that I _feel_, not _really_... your brother seemed so nervous when he spoke to me that night, I asked him if he loved me, he said yes. He always acts so selflessly for me, but still, whenever he acts like that... I smile, I acknowledge the things he does and the things he says, but somehow... I don't know. It's almost as if I _can't_ feel. I want to, but I can't..."

"What do you mean?"

Marron shook his head, "I don't know. Radish tells me that he and I loved each other, back in the past, back before I can remember... perhaps it's something naive to think, but... such a thing as that, even if it was just a slight _feeling_, then at least I should be able to remember _something_ of that, even if not as intense as he speaks of it then at least just an inkling! A feeling that connected to a feeling... I don't know, just _something_ from the past that he speaks of... I don't remember any of it, though. There's everything that's happened since I've been here, but any time before that... any time before that is a mystery to me. I can't remember anything from it."

"So, you... don't love him?"

"I can't love him, Celery. I can react to him and how he feels, but... I feel something for him, and I recognize how he acts towards me, but love? I don't know if I could feel that for him. I want... I want to know the past. I want to know how I felt in the time that I can't remember..."

Celery spoke delicately, "Perhaps... it's best not to know the past."

"It'll prey at me until I know, Celery. Nothing reminds me of the past, not you, not Radish, not this place, not anything... but... the dreams..."

Celery remembered Radish's worry about Marron's dreams of Carrot; he spoke delicately.

"... Dreams?"

Marron nodded, "The dreams. Dreams I have of somebody else... I can barely remember anything from _them_ when I awake, but the little things I remember, they feel as if they connect to something larger... that probably doesn't make any sense, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright... do those dreams... do they feel as if they're something from the past?"

There was a moment of silence.

"As if they're from the past..."

Celery noticed the look on Marron's face seem to harden somewhat, as if he was speaking with some kind of hidden determination.

"... yes. I feel that the person I dream about... I feel as if they're from the past..."

"It's Carrot you dream about, isn't it?"

Marron looked at Celery with sudden shock.

"... Carrot... y-yes, it's him who I dream about... it's stupid, though. I shouldn't. Radish told me who he was, Radish told me he was the person who took me away from him, he was one of Big Mama's Sorcerer Hunters... he's not somebody who should be important to me, so why do I have such thoughts and dreams of him? I don't understand it... if I dream of the past, I suppose it's the past I experienced with Big Mama and her Sorcerer Hunters that I dream of. But why can't I dream any further back than that? The time before she turned me against you, why can't I remember that?"

Celery fought back the urge to say 'because there wasn't a time before that', but decided that that wouldn't be too beneficial.

"I... I don't know, I really don't know."

"All of the magic I read about... why can't there be any kind of magic to help me remember that which I've forgotten?"

"A magic to help us recover that which we lost... things that you've lost... things that... things that I've lost... things that other people lose..." Celery thought of his cruel treatment towards Gateau back during the battle. He felt stabs of guilt poking at him; Gateau obviously loved Marron, why had he had to provoke him like that? Marron was lost to those Sorcerer Hunters, so why taunt Gateau with thoughts and images of what could never be?

Celery sighed. Battle induced a very different frame of mind, a kind of bloodlust that descended around the mind like a fine mist... to Carrot, to Gateau, he'd been quite cruel; he supposed that that was because of the battle, but still he couldn't quite forgive himself for that. Why couldn't he just have summoned the golems and left it at that?

"... magic can't solve everything, Marron. How I wish it could, but... but it can't. If magic could solve everything, or even some things, then... well, I don't know. No, but... magic seems to cause more problems than it solves... even with all the magic that my brother and I possess... even with all the magic that we have, that I have... am I truly happy? Is it possible for me to say that? If I think about it, then... no, I'm probably not. Things keep changing, and not for the better. If I could just change them to what they were like before, then perhaps I could be a little happier..."

Celery smiled, a slightly bitter smile.

"... and at the time I wondered if the things he did were wrong. Nothing compares to this, nothing before has quite been like this. Nothing has been like this and nobody can help him now, not even I. Not even I, the one person who..."

Celery caught himself, realising that Marron was looking at him with growing confusion, realising what it was he was perilously close to saying.

"... Marron, I'm sorry. I keep rambling about things that aren't important. I suppose I'm just in that kind of mood..."

"_As long as you're not trying to poison his mind, it's alright, I suppose. Oniisama, can I even trust you anymore?_"

Celery turned around quickly, seeing Radish standing across the stairway, leaning against the wall with his arms folded, his eyes closed.

"R-Radish! _How much of that did you hear?_"

"_I heard enough._ Yeah, it's me. Who else did you think it'd be?"

Radish glared caustically at Celery for a few moments before his look softened as he turned to face Marron.

"Marron... are you alright?"

Marron nodded, "Yes... is there any reason why I shouldn't be?"

"_It all depends what you've been saying to him, oniisama._ Oh, no, no reason. However, the situation has... look, Marron, those Sorcerer Hunters... they're on their way here as we speak. They want to take you back to them, they want to make you theirs again..."

Marron looked vaguely shocked, "The Sorcerer Hunters... Radish, you told me they were dead!"

"We thought they _were_ dead. Somehow, because they're tricky little bastards I guess, they managed to not die. Hey oniisama, you went out to try and fight them, didn't you manage to find out how they did that?"

Celery shook his head, "I'm sorry, otouto."

"Nevermind, it's not your fault you're incompetent. Anyway, they're still on their way here, they're getting closer with each second... I don't know what they're gonna do once they get here, but... oniisama, you go do something else, I wanna... speak with Marron for a bit."

Radish took Marron by the hand and dragged him into his bedroom, leaving Celery standing out in the corridor, on his own again.

He stared at the door for a few moments, sighed, and quietly made his way down the stairs, deciding to go to the orb, deciding to see just how close the Sorcerer Hunters were to their settlement.

Inside the bedroom, Radish quickly dragged Marron over to the bed and pushed him onto it; Marron just watched with confusion, looking up at Radish, watching him as he felt Radish straddle his hips, felt Radish place his hands urgently against his chest.

"Radish, what are you... what are you doing?"

"Marron, I love you, you know that, you know I love you, right?"

"Y-yes, I know that, but... what...?"

Radish fell against Marron's chest, breathing deeply. He shifted up slightly, Marron could feel Radish against his body, and wondered just what it was Radish was going to do... Radish sat up slightly, then bent down, wrapping his arms around the top of Marron's shoulders and kissing him suddenly.

"No matter what... no matter what, you... you believe that I love you... that I'm the only truth... that I'm the person who loves you most... right?"

Marron pulled away slightly from Radish's kisses, "Radish, what's wrong with you? You seem so unsure suddenly... why are you acting like this?"

"I love you, I love you, you gotta remember that, okay? Even if those Sorcerer Hunters turn up here, you can't... you can't remember any of the things they said, okay? I don't know if we're strong enough to go against them, but it doesn't matter, the things that they say, the things you dream about... they're just illusions and stuff, okay? It's just them trying to fuck with you and screw you up, okay? Just because Carrot might say that you're his brother doesn't mean that he is and even if Gateau says he loves you it doesn't mean he does and even if any of the others say anything like that it doesn't mean it's _true_, okay?"

Marron half-pushed at Radish, "Radish, what is WRONG with you?! You're suddenly acting strangely! Just explain what it is that's wrong, and maybe we can work out a solution..."

Radish didn't seem to be listening, just quietly leaning forward, kissing Marron again, their foreheads pressed together.

"_An image of Carrot is an image that must be destroyed._ Marron, believe me..."

"... believe you?"

"_A dream of Carrot is a dream that must be destroyed._ I love you..."

"... I know you do..."

"_Carrot must be destroyed._ No matter what, I love you, okay?"

"... You keep saying that..."

"_Carrot can't just be killed, he must be destroyed totally._ It's because it's true..."

"... You're suddenly so desperate..."

"_A thought of Carrot is a forbidden, evil thought._ I'm sorry, Marron... I just love you so much..."

"... I see..."

"_Don't see him, don't dream of him, don't think of him._ Are you sure?"

"... I'm sure..."

"_Want to kill him, Marron. Want to kill him for this confusion._ And... anybody else?"

"... anybody... else?"

"_When you see him next, even if it's only in a dream, you'll want him dead._ ... Like... like Carrot..."

"... Carrot?"

"_The person you dream about._ Yes..."

"... I don't... know what you mean..."

"_Yes you do. _Carrot, the person who stole you from me."

"I remember you mentioning that..."

"_An image rises up and you destroy it... a thought occurs and you dismiss it, a dream is a nightmare until you wake up..._ don't worry about it, Marron... just... just don't let him get to you, okay?"

"He's somebody who..."

"... _who you want to kill, Marron. He's somebody who wants you dead, he doesn't love you, he CAN'T love you, nobody can love you like how I love you... _he's somebody who isn't important, so when we see him, we'll defeat him, right?"

"... we'll defeat... that person... _niisan_..."

"_Not that person! NOT THAT PERSON! Not niisan, not Carrot, just a nightmare! He's NOT that person and he DOESN'T love you!!_"

Radish leant forward, silencing the room with his sudden kiss. His previous statements had been punctuated with kisses, but as the seconds passed he got so desperate... Marron _couldn't_ remember that person, he couldn't remember them and the memories he had, he couldn't, he just _couldn't_!!

Radish's fingers curled into a hard clench against Marron's shoulders, who tried to impart his pain into the kiss; despite those noises, Radish didn't let up. Marron's pain... the more it hurt, the more the pain would increase. The pain... the pain from him? The pain from Carrot? Whatever it was, Radish wouldn't let Carrot take Marron away from him, he just _wouldn't_... he didn't dare break the kiss, too worried about what Marron would say once he did so.

"_I won't let him take you from me, Marron. I'm your truth. I'm your only truth. You won't... you won't leave me, I won't LET you leave me..._"

Marron pushed against the kiss, and Radish pushed against Marron. If he struggled... a sudden urge rose within Radish. If he struggled, it only made it more _fun_... a sudden flash memory of Celery struggling underneath him passed through his mind. He opened his eyes weakly; this wasn't Celery, this was Marron. He didn't need to worry about Celery, Celery _belonged_ to him, Celery would be his forever. Celery would be his, but more than anything else at that moment, he wanted Marron... he wanted Marron, and... he could take Marron. He could make him his, make him _belong_... thoughts and desires changed, and Radish pulled back suddenly. Marron just stared.

"Radish... Radish, what are you... what are you doing?"

"_The power, the power I could wield and the power I'd control... your power, Marron..._ I love you, Marron... I want you to be _mine_... I want you to be mine forever, I don't want them to take you from me..."

"I won't let them take me from here, Radish. Those are the people who... they're our enemies, you've told me so many times before. They want to take me from here... they're on their way here... I suppose we have to fight them. I don't care, I'll fight them. I won't let them reclaim me... I won't let them take me from this place, alright, Radish? If you're calm, then we can get past this and go back to our calm life..."

All Radish could think of was Marron's cries of 'Carrot!' and 'Niisan!' from his various dreams and visions; much as Marron wanted to confirm those thoughts, sudden blazing anger wouldn't let Radish believe what it was that Marron said. "_I'm afraid I can't believe you when you say that, Marron... you say you won't let them take you, but then how long will it be until you're crying THAT name in another nightmare?! _You won't let them take you..."

Radish smirked sadistically, licking along one finger before biting on it, gazing deeply at Marron.

"... would you let me take you?"

Marron shifted slightly, his facial expression indescribable. His brow twitched into a frown, "Radish, what are you saying?"

"I want you to believe me, Marron... the voice in your mind that tells you what to do and what not to do, I want you to listen to it, and... I want you to forget all about Carrot, never say his name, never think of him, I just want you to... I just want _you_... not those memories of a time before... I want you..."

Radish leant down, running his teeth with deceptive gentleness over Marron's ear. He closed his lips against it, kissing so lightly with breath that tickled... his sharp teeth nibbled gently, and Marron didn't know how to react. He tried to retract his head, "Radish...?"

"I'll make you mine, Marron... I'll make you scream my name and never even _want_ to think about _that_ person ever again."

The charade had lasted for long enough, but that hidden anger and sadistic desire could be hidden no more. The kind Radish that ran around the house to make sure Marron was alright every hour of the day and night was somewhere unreachable; the Radish that manipulated people's lives and minds for the sheer hell of it, the Radish who used and abused his brother (and anybody else given half the chance) just because he _could_ was the Radish who surfaced as he spoke that sentence.

Those Sorcerer Hunters, what could they do? Radish smirked as he quickly ran his fingers down the front of Marron's robe, parting buttons from the loops that held them; the slightly stronger catch at Marron's neck was undone with haste, Radish pulled Marron's robe open.

"I'll take you, I'll make you _mine_..."

"Ra... Radish..."

Radish curled his fingers over the curve of Marron's neck, dragging his fingers slowly, powerfully down Marron's chest. White scratchmarks faded to an angry pink against Marron's skin, he just looked up with confusion and vague anger; Radish just smirked.

"... and if you say no it'll just make me more determined 'cause you can't stop me. Oniisama doesn't struggle with me anymore, he just lets me do whatever I want, and that's no fun, is it? Maybe you'll flail and scream a bit. Or a lot. As much as I want you to... my little bitch."

Radish pulled harshly on Marron's sash, "I'll fuck you... make you scream my name... make you scream in pain... but you can't fight against me, can you?"

Marron wasn't listening anymore; feeling suddenly so unsure, he'd closed his eyes and let his mind wander in an attempt to escape. Some kind of similar feeling in the back of his mind lulled him into silence.

His mind wouldn't let him escape from the situation; his mind suggested the word 'Carrot' to him, and that word along with the feeling of Radish declothing him so violently... the illusion Radish had fed to Marron suddenly rose in his mind. His heartbeat quickened as he recalled what might have been, as far as he was concerned, a memory; a memory of _Carrot_ kissing him, of _Carrot_ speaking to him so sinfully... Carrot... Carrot was... Radish was... Radish was someone who loved him, wasn't he? But Carrot, Carrot was... Carrot was... Carrot was his niisan... Carrot was someone... who... he loved...

Radish's lust and anger clouded his mind much too much to feel the sudden shift in Marron's mindframe. Slipping ohso slightly from Radish's control, back to a state between his old memories and the new ones created... back to somewhere where Carrot was... he felt fingers against his body, unfamiliar in touch but familiar in memory; Radish's fingers, but Carrot's _touch_...

Radish just laughed cruelly, unaware of the struggle going on inside Marron's mind.

"You're so quiet suddenly! Maybe you've accepted it, huh? Accepted that you're gonna get fucked and you can't stop me? Hahaha, seems like so _long_ since I've been like this... how I missed it... this feeling... and it's so much more exciting for being with _you_ and not with oniisama!! You're so beautiful, and I... I get to claim that beauty, I get to break it, I get to break _you_... I can't _wait_, Marron... I'm sure you've got a beautiful scream..."

Marron felt lips kiss and teeth bite; Radish brushed hair away from Marron's neck and kissed his way down with suddenly uncontrolled passion; such sweet, untouched skin... a body that would soon be _his_... the excitement clouded Radish's mind, and it wasn't until he heard that one breathless moan that he froze and pulled back abruptly.

"... n... _niisannn_..."

Marron's eyes were open but hazy, as if he wasn't quite on the same mortal plane as everyone else. Or anyone else at all. The slight scary _smile_ on his face cemented Radish's anger; how could he be _smiling_!? How could he lie there like that and still say that _name_?! Lust was forgotten and anger won through; no more deep kisses, seductive bites or passionate nibbles; Radish shouted his anger and Marron couldn't hear him, Radish threw his clothes to the floor and Marron didn't notice, Radish pinned him to the bed, pushed him into the mattress, Radish took him so suddenly and so angrily, and Marron didn't care. Marron cried out loud when Radish entered him, but it was a distant cry, and it was still that one _title_, still crying for his niisan, and Radish couldn't take it. Gasps, cries and names called... all were for Carrot, all were 'niisan'... the more Marron said that name, the angrier Radish became. He didn't hold back anymore. He raked his hands down Marron's back, he dug his fingers into Marron's skin, he wanted to see blood, he wanted to see this insolent beauty below him _bleed_, Radish wanted Marron to do at least one damn thing that he _wanted_ him to do... Radish snarled as angry tears coursed their way down his cheeks, unable to shout his anger out any longer, growling cries and snarls all he could manage through his bestial lust. Marron couldn't be his, not even after all this time, not even in this situation; even after all of that, Marron's heart and mind still belonged to his brother, to Carrot, to the one person Radish wanted him to _forget_... he tried with his strongest power, and it still wasn't enough... Marron didn't struggle. Radish lifted him to his body, pressing their bodies tightly together, trying to spur some kind of _movement_... Marron moved slightly, his hands wrapping around Radish's chest, moaning 'niisan' continually... Radish pushed Marron away violently, pushing him back down against the bed, gripping against his shoulders again, his fingernails settling into now-familiar grooves. Deep breathing and frantic gasps echoed in the room for but a moment that was all there was; Marron spoke Carrot's name again and Radish pulled his hands down Marron's arms, leaving his mark there too, as hard as he could manage. Marron didn't bleed... Radish snarled, he _wanted_ Marron to bleed. He wanted to taste the coppery elixir, if Marron bled than it meant he felt pain, and for all the feelings that Marron still felt for Carrot, Radish _wanted_ Marron to feel pain. He loved Marron and Marron didn't care, the only one Marron cared for was Carrot... the only one he thought about was Carrot... the only person who was important to him was Carrot, was his niisan, and nothing anybody could do could change that, not Radish, not Celery, not anybody else. The only person who he loved was the person who was on his way to rescue him as the moments ticked past.

Eventually, Radish's growls became that little more hoarse, his gasps that bit more breathless, his limbs felt that bit heavier as he continually pound himself against Marron's body. Radish held against the headboard of the bed now, using that to lever and control his thrusts; he felt suddenly so tired, but he needed... he _needed_ to leave his mark on Marron, he _needed_ to make Marron _HIS_ and nobody else's... Marron's body was crossed with marks of Radish's actions, pale skin branded with deep scratches, none of which bled, all of which looked painful.

Radish urgently whispered Marron's name, "Ma-... _Marron_...", suddenly, above all else - above the anger, above the need of everything else... above everything was the sudden paralysing urge to finish, to finally reach his angry climax... Radish wondered if Marron was close. The thought was dismissed, he didn't _care_. He looked at Marron, trying to judge him through his haze of anger, but... Marron was caught in a haze of his own, his eyes closed now, his breathing frantic... perhaps he was close. Perhaps he was thinking of Carrot again. Perhaps he'd cry out Carrot's name, Carrot's title as he came. Probably.

Outside the room, Celery calmly stood against the wall that separated the door of his room and the door of Radish's room. His arms were folded, one leg bent and resting against the wall. He tapped his fingers against his inner elbow, his eyes glancing at the sun-streaked ceiling as he listened to what he could hear from the room behind him. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on in there - he knew what was happening, that was obvious, but it sounded so _brutal_... he'd seen how his brother reacted to Marron, he'd been denied in favour of Radish's sudden Marron-induced celibacy... Celery laughed humourlessly to himself. Seems like his brother couldn't hold back for that long after all.

"_If Radish had wanted to do something like that, he could have at least have asked ME... I can hardly see Marron saying yes to Radish like that, and... if Radish... if he's done that, then that's gone against all his moral and ethical arguments..._"

Celery sighed.

"... _not that I thought he'd abide by those thoughts for too long anyway._"

Radish's shouts were audible, as were the occasional louder gasps and cries from Marron; Celery nodded as he heard the word 'niisan' cried out. That certainly wouldn't please Radish... Celery wondered if something like that was what caused Radish's temper in the first place... perhaps, perhaps.

Radish's shouts, Marron's cries, the sound of the bed impacting against the wall... Celery waited patiently. There wasn't any point in disturbing his brother while Radish was busy, after all. That would only earn Celery his brother's rage, and while that was a vaguely attractive idea, while Radish was doing things like _that_ to Marron, after the other night, he couldn't guarantee that Radish would do things like that to _him_... Celery heard his brother hang on to a long drawn-out cry, a growl that turned into a snarling scream... he also heard Marron calling out from his own emotions, then, after that, there was comparative silence in the corridor. Then Celery's sigh. He pushed himself away from the wall, turned around to face his brother's bedroom door, then quietly opened the door.

He took silent stock of the room. Marron's purple robes were discarded in various places on the floor, his sash in one place, his trousers in another... Radish was clothed, but obviously still connected to Marron as Celery stood there. Both Radish and Marron were panting heavily, Radish's breathing the loudest. Celery heard Marron's voice, quiet, emotional.

"Nii... niisan... I'll... always love you..."

A deep breath, then silence from Marron.

Celery saw one of Radish's fists clench, then heard a tearful angry "... Fuck..." in his brother's voice.

Feeling oddly impassive, Celery wandered over to the bed. He reached out, gently putting a hand on Radish's shoulder.

"Otouto..."

Radish looked up quickly, "O-Oniisama?!"

Celery nodded.

"Oniisama!!"

With that, Radish launched his arms around what he could reach of Celery, his arms around Celery's upper midriff, burying his face in the fabric of Celery's chest, suddenly emotional.

".. o... oniisama... I... I didn't mean to _do_ that, I... I just..."

"... You got angry?"

A tearful sniff, Celery felt Radish nod against him. Celery sighed deeply, reaching out, stroking Radish's hair with his hands. Radish pulled his arms back, clinging to the front of Celery's shirt.

"... I didn't... I didn't meant to do _that_ to him but I just couldn't help it... I was trying to like, convince him that... I was trying to make it so that, like, when the Sorcerer Hunters got here, he wouldn't let himself be taken back by them or anything, then somehow Carrot came up in the conversation, and... I... I don't know, it just... it just ended up with me... doing that..."

Radish broke into violent bitter sobs, "Oniisama, oniisama! Oniisama, he didn't even see me or do anything 'cause of me... it was all 'cause of what his mind was doing, he was all saying Carrot's name and stuff, and moaning and gasping for his niisan... and he... he even _smiled_... he _smiled_, oniisama... that's just... that... it was too creepy, the look in his eyes was all hazy and..."

He stopped, looking up at Celery with wide eyes.

"... I wish it'd never happened... oniisama... I wanted it to be all special and stuff but I just _blew_ it... and... oniisama... when Marron wakes up... do you... do you think he'll... remember?"

Celery never stopped stroking Radish's hair, "I... don't know."

A quieter voice, "Make us forget, oniisama."

"Radish?"

"With the Farra Kinju. Do a spell and make us forget. I don't wanna remember this."

Celery stepped back, Radish leant back against the side of the bed. He looked at Celery with wide-eyed desperation, Celery _had_ to say yes...

"_Please_, oniisama..."

Celery was walking around the bed. He walked to the other side, watching Marron as he did so; Marron now appeared to be asleep, a small smile on his lips, his breathing slow and measured. His hair was strewn out around him, his body bruised from Radish mauling against his skin for so long, but... he was still beautiful. Celery sighed, looking at Radish with sadness in his eyes.

"... magic can't solve everything, otouto."

"O... niisama?!"

Celery closed his eyes momentarily, and leant over Marron. He put his finger against Marron's forehead where the fake contrary triangle was, glancing up at Radish.

"I'll make him forget. He doesn't deserve to have a memory like that, but... if I let you forget, who's to say that something similar might not happen in the future? We learn from our mistakes, Radish."

"B-but I never meant to do that! I never wanted to do that!"

"And that's what's called regret, otouto. As I said... we learn from our mistakes. Regret isn't something you show easily..."

Celery trailed off as he leant his forehead to Marron's forehead, there were a few moments of silence where Radish supposed that Celery was sealing Marron's memory away to somewhere where it would never be found. After those few moments, Celery stood up again, looking down at Radish with distant sadness.

"... for this one time, you show regret... all those times, with me... never did you regret those times. All the times you got angry, all the times you used me, all the times you abused me, all the times when I said no but you wouldn't _let_ me say no... when you tied me up... threw me down... when you didn't even _care_ about me as I tearfully gasped your name, just as long as you got your own selfish pleasure... all those times, otouto... all those times, and you never felt regret, or at least, if you did, you never told _me_ about it... you can be loving too, otouto. I know, I've seen you, I've felt you. But love is something so infrequent balanced against your anger and your lust... but... why regret what you did to him, and not to me?"

Radish just stared at Celery, unsure of what to say.

He eventually looked away, "I didn't _mean_ to do that to _him_."

Celery nodded sadly, and said nothing as he walked to the door. When he reached the door, he opened it, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh, yes. Otouto? The Sorcerer Hunters are approaching the bridge just beyond the magic barrier. I just thought that you should know."

With that, Radish closed his eyes, and Celery left the room.


	10. Attack on the Qerada Ehret Border

****

The Sorcerer Hunters wandered through forests quietly since the battle with Celery; everybody seemed to have something to think about, and nobody seemed too vocal in telling anybody what it was they were thinking of. However, even if anybody _had_ wanted to say what it was they'd been feeling, then it was likely that no-one would have been really listening, on account of their _own_ thoughts. For once, everybody was lost in thought.

The trail was easy enough to follow. There were trees and grassland all around, but a slightly worn trail where not as much grass grew than anywhere else told the hunters - and Milphey, who walked in front of them all - where to go.

Eventually, the shape of the land changed slightly, and the group found themselves walking alongside a river. The rushing of the water sounded powerful, and Tira walked on the edge of the group to look down the near cliffedge.

Trees grew alongside the edge of the ground, but the drop from where Tira glanced down to where the river flowed was a good thirty feet; Tira went back to walking next to Chocolat, feeling slightly safer like that. Even so, the forest path was a tranquil place; the singing of the birds in the trees, the wayward unkempt grass, the rushing water of the river... dappled sunlight fell through the leaves of the trees up above, wind blowing against them making the light on the ground below dance as the group advanced through it. Trees overhung the river, and larger trees overgrew, so not even the area above the river had a clear path of sunlight; however, somewhere not too far up ahead, the sun sparkling on the river was visible. Somewhere around there was obviously where the forest ended.

Milphey stretched, letting out a slight noise of exertion as he did so.

"Well... these are the Qerada forests, guys... a pretty place, too... say what you like about Radish and Celery, they certainly have good taste when it comes to choosing places to set up homes. I wouldn't mind living somewhere like this, it seems peaceful."

Carrot just scowled, "People like them don't deserve to live in a place like this. Hell's too good for 'em."

Gateau nodded, "I know, I agree... I for one can't wait to leave a nice fist-shaped mark in the back of Celery's head..."

Chocolat sighed, "They're both dangerous, but somehow I'll feel a lot better once I know that Radish is definitely out of the picture. I mean, okay, Celery was pretty bad in that battle back there, but he didn't really conjure up anything that was _too_ hard to get rid of, you know? Radish, on the other hand... well, I don't think Qeran'll be forgetting his visit for quite some time. Celery at least seems to have a bit of self control, Radish just likes setting stuff on fire..."

Milphey glanced over his shoulder, nodding in Chocolat's direction.

"I know what you mean. In a life or death situation, I can see Celery making a mature decision. Radish, though... in a life or death situation, I think he'd just end up creating a huge suicidal fireball or something."

"Yeah, he'd choose death alright. A sparkly and flashy one, but still death... maybe he's a bit, you know, twisted."

Gateau just let out a 'hmph', "Most Sorcerers we meet _are_, Chocolat."

He didn't sound too pleased. Milphey supposed that Gateau was still bitter from Celery's actions in the earlier fight, and decided it might just be best to leave him be.

"... Anyway, from my reckoning... we can't be too far away from Radish or Celery either way. That river... I seem to remember a river on the map that Dota showed us, remember?"

Agreement from the group; they were quiet until the trees eventually seemed to thin out; the sunlight grew stronger and stronger until barely any trees at all provided cover.

Chocolat indicated to the large bridge a few meters away; it looked sturdy, and it spanned across the width of the river. "I wonder where that leads?"

Milphey looked curiously thoughtful, "I don't know... I suppose it'd lead to the forests across the river, but _that's_ obvious. Perhaps there's a town nearby. I think it'd be much better to notice _that_, though."

"Huh?"

Chocolat followed the guidance of Milphey's finger, then noticed, along with the rest of the group. Sitting in the sunlight, looking as calm and peaceful as any other place on the Spooner Continent, was the Salt household.

"... Wow, is that the place where Radish and Celery are?"

Milphey nodded, "It can't be anywhere else."

Carrot rushed forward, his hand on his swordhandle, ready to draw it and do battle.

"It's where Radish and Celery are... it's also where Marron is, so, c'mon, whaddaya waiting for!? Let's go!"

Milphey extended his hand with a "Wait, _Carrot!!_", but couldn't stop him. With a noise of annoyance he ran forward and leapt on Carrot with long-practiced accuracy.

"OWW, Milphey! This isn't the time _or_ the place!!"

"Né, don't you remember, Carrot-chan? Why we had to go and get Hazelnut Brazil in the first place? The place is surrounded by a weird magic barrier, we wouldn't want Carrot-chan going and whacking into it and getting his pretty face all squooshed against it now, would we? Or absorbing the nasty magic-wajik and getting turned into a scawy beastie-weastie, hmm?"

Milphey prodded Carrot's cheek, he made noises of discomfort as he tried to extract himself from underneath Milphey's body.

"Okay, OKAY, I get the point, I get the point! Just let me go!"

Milphey giggled as he let Carrot go; Carrot picked himself up, brushing himself down, and glancing up at the house. It seemed altogether too bright, the sun reflecting off the white paint that covered the house... Carrot put a hand over his eyes, trying to shield himself somewhat. Maybe if he looked hard enough, he might see Radish, or Celery, or Marron, perhaps... he squinted against the sunlight, but couldn't see anything. He sighed.

"Dammit, can't see anyone in there. Can't see a barrier either, are you sure there's a barrier up?"

Milphey prodded the side of Carrot's head then folded his arms, "It's obviously going to be an invisible barrier, Carrot. They're barely going to make it bright purple or fluorescent pink, you'd see it for miles! People like them, I hardly doubt they're the type to make such blatant 'yoo hoo, look at us, here we are' signals to outside society."

Hazelnut stepped forward, "If you would like, I could try to nullify the barrier now."

Milphey nodded, "We'd appreciate that." He ran a hand over his hair, "If we can get rid of the barrier before Radish or Celery notice we're here, then all the better..."

Gateau punched one fist into the other, "Who cares if they see us or not? The sooner they know we're here, the sooner we can kick their asses..."

Milphey glanced delicately at Gateau, "Yes, but we don't know how long it's going to take to nullify the barrier... we should start as quickly as possible." He turned to face Hazelnut, "If you may..."

Hazelnut nodded, stepping forward. He had his hands extended, and after a few moments of slow walking, he seemed to encounter something; he stopped.

"It's here. This is where the barrier is."

The others just watched as the area of space around Hazelnut's hands seemed to _glow_ suddenly... he took a sharp intake of breath, "This... this _power_..."

Chocolat ducked around to one side, "If it's too much for you you shouldn't force it..."

Opening one eye, Hazelnut turned to smile at Chocolat.

"N-no... it's not too much... it's just... it's _wonderful_..."

"Wonderful?"

"Yes... y-yes... this... this _is_ the power that... should belong to me..."

Suddenly, Hazelnut threw himself against the invisible barrier, his body and the area around him seeming to glow; he sounded as if he was in pain, Chocolat was torn between pulling him away from the barrier and letting him be... Tira seemed to notice Chocolat's unease, putting her hand to her sister's shoulder. Chocolat turned to face Tira, who just shook her head. Chocolat took this to mean that she should perhaps just let Hazelnut get on with it, and so stepped back.

Both of his hands were pressed against the barrier; Hazelnut pulled back slightly, but as if something was _forcing _him back... he pressed back with as much force as he could muster, and the barrier above him seemed to waver - that is, it was as if the whole area inside it seemed to just _sway_ for a few seconds.

Carrot noticed it, "Look!" pointing as soon as he could, but it was suddenly gone. As if on some kind of cue, Hazelnut redoubled his efforts, pushing against the barrier with such strength... a loud cry ripped itself from his throat, and - for a second - he glowed brightly, before falling forward.

Milphey stepped forward, "Hazelnut! Are you alright?"

Hazelnut remained still for a moment, coaxing Milphey into prodding him with his foot just to make sure that he was still alive... he opened his eyes weakly, but smiled.

"Y-es... I'm al... alright... I just feel weak suddenly, but... you might have noticed... the barrier's gone..."

Carrot glanced up at the house, still with the sun shining brightly upon it...

"Aa, so that's how come you fell forward... it doesn't look any different, though."

Milphey chuckled, "It wouldn't, would it? Not with an invisible barrier, Carrot. Né, Hazelnut... if you're feeling weak, maybe one of us should stay here with you?"

Slowly, Hazelnut picked himself back up, coughing lightly.

"No... I can fight..."

"Are you _sure_?"

"I have the power that they stole from me. If nothing else, I could barrier myself away until they could never even find me, letalone harm me..."

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that, Olive's still waiting for you back in Marata, right? Just don't push yourself."

Gateau glowered suddenly, "Look, _there_..."

Everybody looked up; sure enough, a figure was approaching across the lawn.

Celery pulled his collar up around his neck, really not feeling in the mood for facing the Sorcerer Hunters. However, they were perilously close to the house, Radish wasn't in the mood for fighting anything, Marron hadn't seemed to be in the mood for even waking up the last time Celery saw him, so he supposed that it was up to _him_ to get the ball rolling. He sighed as he approached the group, eventually within speaking distance. He was met by six icy stares. Celery just stared back.

"I suppose... you're expecting my brother."

Carrot made to draw his sword, "And _mine_."

Celery regarded Carrot with... almost with sympathy, for a few moments. "_Oh, Carrot..._" Celery thought, "_... if only you knew what'd just happened._ ... I suppose you'd wish for me to fetch them?"

"If Radish is too scared to come out then someone's gotta make him."

Celery just turned his back with a flourishing swish of his cape, "Very well.", turning his back on the Sorcerer Hunters, hoping he wouldn't feel Carrot's sword through his back as he did so.

Carrot made no move to advance forward, watching with the rest of the group as Celery retreated back into the house.

"Weird... he seems so different as to when we fought him back there... sorta resigned..."

Gateau seemed unimpressed, "Probably just tired out 'cause we kicked his ass. Why don't we just go in there and get 'em while they're unprepared?"

Hazelnut drew his sword, jabbing it slightly into the ground and leaning one hand against the hilt, "It could be a trap; they might be waiting for us to go inside... they definitely know that we're here. I wouldn't risk it."

"Point..."

Inside the house, Celery was checking the rooms of the house, wondering if the Sorcerer Hunters were going to storm at any moment... he glanced out of a window he passed, he could make out their figures, still on the other side of the garden. Maybe they'd stay there after all.

Celery came to the conclusion that his brother wasn't anywhere downstairs; unless he was in the greenhouse, anyway. He'd wondered if Radish was perhaps watching the Sorcerer Hunters, but the orb was gone from the front room, and the room itself was empty. Radish was probably still upstairs.

Celery quietly made his way up the stairs, wondering if any of the three of them were in the mood to fight... either way, a battle was definitely imminent. They'd have to make the best of it that they could.

Radish was still in his room; Marron wasn't with him. Celery frowned.

"Where's Marron?"

Radish just glanced up from where he was knelt on the bed, quiet and still.

"He's having a bath. I took him through and started washing him, then he kinda woke up... he can't remember anything since like, last night. I guess that's for the best. He wondered what time it was and was shocked when I told him... so we came to the conclusion he'd had a little relapse or something... I guess they're closer now, huh?"

A nod from Celery, "They're waiting for you, Radish. They're waiting for you, and they're waiting for Marron... they're on the other side of the garden."

Radish's fist closed in an angry clench, "FUCK..."

Celery glanced to Radish's side, where some clothes lay folded.

"Those are...?"

"Oh, just some stuff of yours I found. Thought he could change into 'em once he got out of the bath."

"I see..."

Celery walked over and sat on the opposite side of the bed, holding up the topmost item.

"I kept this in a locked drawer, I was sure... well, I'm sure you have your ways. When did I last wear this..."

Radish answered without hesitation, "When we attacked Soete that time. Verrry successful haul that time. I wondered if perhaps it might bring us some luck... plus, it looks pretty damn intimidating, as the residents of Soete found out that time..."

Radish smirked slightly.

The outfit was in three pieces; black trousers with some kind of diamond-like intricate pattern covering it, a robelike top with a split down the side from the hip to between the knee and ankle, and an interesting cape. The cape had two spikes of stiffened materiel sticking up at the shoulders, over these hung a delicate lattice of some kind of string. Celery held up the capepiece, pulling it gently apart and fitting it over his neck and shoulders.

"It's more decorative than suited for battle, I would have thought..."

"And how much battling d'ya think we're gonna haveta do once we bring Marron out? They're gonna be so shocked, they'll probably go running right back to Big Mama! Hah!"

"I doubt that somehow, otouto. In any case, the Sorcerer Hunters are waiting for us."

He stood up from the bed, taking off the robe, folding it, and picking up the pile of clothes that Radish had selected.

"Would you like me to take these to him?"

"Sure... I'll wait downstairs. If we're gonna go out and get 'em, we might as well go out and get 'em together, ya know? Marron can... I guess Marron can come with us, no point in holding things off."

Celery was sure he detected some kind of nervousness in his brother's voice...

"Otouto, are you nervous?"

Radish looked up quickly, "N-Nervous? No way, no way am I nervous! Just... a bit worried for Marron's sake, that's all... I mean, okay, we've got him down pat with the Farra Kinju and all, buut... well, I mean, we're powerful, but..."

"You want to know what'll happen if he sees those Sorcerer Hunters and remembers them, don't you?"

"... I _know_ what'll happen, oniisama. He'll get way pissed off and kill us before we can blink. _That's_ what I'm worried about, okay?"

Celery just nodded quietly, understanding.

"Well... if they try and kill us... they'll have to cut through me before they can get to you. I'll protect you with my life, Radish."

Radish seemed unsure of what to say as he started towards the door of the room. He turned back for a moment, looking at Celery with those irresistible trusting eyes again...

"I... I know, oniisama..."

Radish made as if to go.

"Radish, wait..."

"Oniisama?"

Celery put the clothes back down onto the bed and walked hurriedly over to Radish. Radish looked up at his brother as Celery put his hands firmly on Radish's shoulders, looking down at him with... almost a kind of sadness? There was a sudden tense silence in the room as Celery lowered his head swiftly, closing in on Radish with a kiss. Radish was silent, letting Celery kiss him, feeling Celery's thumb and forefinger against his chin... he was pressed against the door as Celery kissed him with a little more passion, the door closing somewhat loudly in the quiet room; Radish's eyes flickered when he heard the sound, but Celery never stopped.

Eventually it seemed as if Celery had done what he wanted for as long as he wanted; he pulled back, still with that sad look in his eyes.

Radish frowned, putting two fingers up to his lips. Celery rarely (if ever) kissed him like _that_... no, usually it was Radish doing the kissing...

"Onii... sama?"

Celery was picking up the clothes as Radish spoke. Celery presumed Radish had left the room already; he looked up.

"Radish?"

"Why did you...?"

Celery's look seemed to fall fractionally, "In case I don't get another chance."

"Oh..."

Radish _was_ unsure of what to say that time. He left the room without speaking.

Celery allowed his brother a few minutes, waiting with his head bowed. He heard Radish's step descending the stairs nearby. It was safe. Gathering up the clothes close to his body, Celery left the room himself.

Outside in the corridor, Celery took the opportunity to look out of the window as he headed towards the bathroom. The Sorcerer Hunters seemed to be waiting patiently, and though Radish was downstairs, he obviously hadn't gone to meet them just yet. He was probably waiting for his brother and Marron, Celery supposed... he sighed softly as he opened the door to the bathroom.

The bathroom in the Salt house was really two rooms joined onto one; the first was the room that was opposite Marron's room, and it had the things that most bathrooms had in them, a bath (with a simple shower attachment Radish had took favour on after seeing one in a Sorcerer's house), a toilet, a sink, some mirrors, soap and cups and other odds and ends that usually found their way into a bathroom. Marron wasn't in that room, though. Where the bath ended, on the wall to the right of the entrance, there was another door; this door lead upstairs a little, to an area that used to be part of the attic. One time when visiting the house, the two brothers hadn't had much to do, and so had set about converting part of the attic to fill their time. The area that led to the upstairs area had formerly been part of a chimney, but it was when Radish discovered he could climb up it one time, and that the area opened out, the brothers were sure they'd found some kind of secret passage. So they used it to their advantage.

Celery's footsteps seemed to echo as he ascended the dark staircase. Most of the attic was presumably cold, but the area where they'd installed the extra bath wasn't. Celery could feel the humidity meeting his skin as he walked closer to the source.

Opening the door at the top of the stairs, Celery was met by the warm room; it was generally dark, but surrounding the room were various lit candles; they gave the room a warm aura, and Celery was sure that the candles or the fire were bewitched somehow, no candle could continue in the humidity that existed in the room...

The bath itself was on foot level; if you walked across the floor and didn't know it was there, it would have been easy to fall into it. There was no mistaking it at the moment, though. It was full to the brim with water which whispered steam into the room, and also with... bubbles? Foaming bubbles. Celery didn't doubt that Radish knew of one way or another to form such a thing, but it was a strange sight to be suddenly presented with, all the same. Marron was currently sitting back, his head leaning against the floor, his eyes closed, surrounded with bubbles. He looked so calm, Celery mused on how it was almost a shame to wake him... he sniffed; the candles were scented, he presumed... it was either that or Radish's soap. Celery supposed that Radish had wanted to make an effort after what'd _happened_, and so had splashed out a bit, so to speak.

Loathe as he was to disturb Marron's quietly bathing form, Celery felt he had no choice. He coughed to draw Marron's attention.

"A-hem, Marron?"

Marron's eyes drifted open slowly, as if Celery had disturbed him from sleep. He smiled slightly for seeing Celery, his arms emerging from the water as he stretched, sounding as if he _had_ been disturbed from sleep. The exertion required for such a stretch dragged him underwater for a moment, he emerged as some kind of foaming water creature... he laughed quietly as he attempted to brush foam from his face with his foamcovered hand; it didn't really work. He managed to clear a space of clear water in the bath, and eventually managed to face Celery, unclouded from view by foam. He sat against the edge again, his elbows against the side, giving Celery a nice view of Marron's chest, were he so inclined to look. Being as he was, Celery couldn't resist a _little_ look, and was slightly saddened by what he'd expected to see there, being there. Radish's harsh handmarks still bruised Marron's flesh... Celery decided not to mention anything, though.

Marron just looked up, "Ah, Celery... was there something you wanted?"

"I'm not sure if my brother told you, but... the Sorcerer Hunters were on their way here... they're here now. I've already met with them, they want us all to go outside and see them. Me, you and Radish, that is. Radish set out some clothes, so..."

Marron sighed, "Radish did say that they might be here anytime soon... I... I suppose this is it, then? Us making sure that we finally get rid of Carrot and those others once and for all?"

Celery delicately nodded, holding the door open to let some fresh air in.

"... It might be. It might be."

Celery was about to ask if Marron wanted to be left alone while he changed, but Marron was already draining the water out of the circular bath and standing on the side. He didn't seem to have any care about standing there naked, so Celery tried not to show any care in return. Marron smiled, walking down the stairs to the other bathroom, where the towels were.

"Radish was telling me about the upper bath as he washed me... about how it's pumped up from the river to the side of the house, about how it's heated by magic... it's quite an ingenious system."

Celery nodded, "Y-yes, it is..."

Seeing the towels, Celery passed one to Marron, who proceeded to dry himself.

"Quite luxurious, too. I could quite get used to bathing there. Ah..."

Marron froze in brief pain. Celery bent down slightly, concern evident on his face.

"Marron? Are you alright?"

"Yes... just a momentary pain in my back... I felt something similar earlier, but while I was relaxing, I didn't feel so much..."

Marron turned his back to Celery, looking over his shoulder at him.

"Radish said that perhaps I slept awkwardly, or perhaps it was something to do with my attack this morning, but... can you see anything there? It feels as if I've been scratched by something powerful... are there any marks there?"

Celery could only too clearly see the marks that his brother had left on Marron's pale skin. They were dark against Marron's radiantly pink skin, pink and warm from the heat of the hot bath.

Marron urged him on, "Is there anything there?"

Celery resisted the urge to touch the marks, just standing up, shaking his head.

"I can't see anything there. My brother was perhaps right, maybe you did indeed sleep awkwardly on it."

"I suppose that must be it..."

Marron carefully held the towel's corners in his two hands, running the soft material over his back, wincing lightly as the edge happened to run across certain areas of his skin. Celery just remained silent as Marron did so. Eventually, Marron was free of any remaining foam on his body, and his skin had lost that sheen of moisture that covered it. He glanced around the room for a moment, Celery remembered the clothes that he'd been holding.

"Oh, Marron... my brother picked these out for you to wear for when we meet the Sorcerer Hunters..."

Marron nodded, taking the pile from Celery as he walked out of the bathroom, into his own room.

Finding the other things he needed, Marron proceeded to dress himself, Celery quietly watching as he did so. He had to admit, once Marron wore the robe and trousers, he _did_ cut quite a striking figure... he was as calm as always, but his pale skin set against the darkness of the clothes was quite aesthetically pleasing. Marron pulled his hair back as he prepared to put the cape on, he was stopped by Celery.

"Hold on a moment..."

Marron turned around with a curious sound, looking at Celery, who was currently looking through a few drawers. He eventually produced a hairbrush, and smiled softly at Marron.

"Maybe it's a little tangled still from the bath. Would you mind if I...?"

Celery held the hairbrush up to illustrate his point. Marron sat down next to where the cape lay on the bed, "No, if you want to..."

Celery sat down behind Marron, feeling the light dampness that remained in Marron's hair. He was as gentle as he could make himself, parting the hair into sections, watching the brush as it smoothly sailed through... Marron just sat quietly. Celery smiled softly, knowing Marron couldn't see him, but unable to help himself.

"Those robes suit you, Marron."

Marron brought one hand up for inspection. The robe was quite tight-fitting, purposely made that way, and it hugged against his skin quite nicely. The cuffs flared outward, the material stopping just after his thumb started. He turned his wrist over, noticing the white material on the inside of the cuffs.

"Thank you."

"You'd probably suit anything though..." A soft laugh, "You'd make anything look beautiful, given the chance."

"Celery..."

Marron sounded halfway between being unsure and giving a warning. Celery just leant against Marron's ear, whispering quietly into it as he continued to brush Marron's hair.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to suggest anything... I know when not to interfere in my brother's affairs. You _are_ beautiful, though... I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

"I see..."

Celery continued until he was sure any knots or tangles in Marron's hair were long gone; Marron's hair felt dryer to touch, he let it fall against Marron's back. Celery smiled, parting two sections from the side and arranging them over the front of Marron's shoulders.

"There we go, just how you always have it. Stand up a moment, let me look at you."

Moving from the bed to stand beside it, Celery watched as Marron complied. He nodded to himself, motioning for Marron to turn around; the robes _did_ suit Marron. Radish had also managed to find and set out a darker pair of shoes for Marron to wear; Celery wasn't sure if they exactly went with the rest of the outfit, but doubted that the Sorcerer Hunters would be observing Marron for his change in clothing in any case, and they fitted better with the outfit than the white shoes he'd worn formerly.

Celery held up the cape, "Did you want to wear this too? You don't have to if you don't want to; the robes look fine on their own..."

"I don't mind."

Celery paused, then walked behind Marron, holding his hair up in order to shift the cape around Marron's neck. He rearranged Marron's hair once he'd done so, and proceeded to tie up the front.

"Is that alright? It's not uncomfortable, is it?"

"No, it's fine... I assume this belonged to you, Celery?"

Celery nodded, "That's right."

"You don't mind that I wear it?"

"No, I don't mind... as long as it fits, it's fine with me. I don't mind sharing with you if you don't mind."

Marron nodded, "I see."

A pause, then he spoke again.

"When did you last wear these? It's quite ornate... you usually wear plainer clothes..."

"That's true. The last time I wore them... quite some time ago. I can't really remember. They're quite foreboding though, don't you think? It fits this kind of occasion, but usually I'd remain quiet while my brother did what he would. As you say, it's quite ornate... something that was really made to be seen. If it fitted my brother, I might let him wear it; it's the kind of thing that suits his mood better. No doubt I could be angry if given the chance, but..."

Celery was taken aback for a moment as he saw the look on Marron's face. Nothing really different, Marron was just quietly watching and listening to Celery as he spoke, but something about the younger boy's beauty seemed to suggest... almost _innocence_, to Celery. He couldn't help but remember events past, Marron, Carrot, Marron's feelings, the images that Radish had given Marron that continued to haunt him... Celery turned away, feeling, not for the first time, that the entire situation was just _wrong_. It was true that the robes suited Marron well, that they were foreboding, but why should someone such as him have to wear something like that? Why did he have to be in the situation at all? Celery recalled earlier on in the day, hearing Radish's angry cries, Marron's desperate cries... he still cried for his brother, who was waiting outside... Celery wondered if the day would result in death at all. Death of the Sorcerer Hunters? Of them? Of Marron?

Marron just looked at Celery, "... but...?"

Celery realised he'd been in the middle of speaking when he'd dropped into his thoughts. He shook his head slightly, "... nevermind. Radish is waiting for us downstairs; do you think that you're... prepared?"

"Prepared to face the Sorcerer Hunters?"

Marron shrugged lightly, walking towards the door.

"As prepared as I'll ever be, I suppose. After this, though... if we defeat them... we can live peacefully, can't we?"

"_You can._ Y-yes, we can."

Marron's warm smile made Celery's uncertainty increase.

"That's good. In that case, I'm definitely prepared."

He left the room, leaving the door open for Celery to follow. Eventually, he did.

Downstairs, Celery found Radish openly ogling Marron in Celery's robes.

"Oh WOW! Marron, those look brilliant on you! I knew they'd look cool but damn, they really suit you, ya know? Keh, I wonder if those Sorcerer Hunters'll appreciate it? Probably not. If they got you back with 'em, they'd probably get you back into the whole purity-and-innocence type stuff, which I guess is nice too, but damn, that just looks _good_! I feel even better prepared now!"

Celery couldn't help a hint of sardonacism, "Just because Marron underwent a change of clothes?"

"Hey, don't knock it!"

Celery just glanced at Radish, then turned to Marron.

"Marron... you think you're capable of the magic needed to disperse of these people? Your magic is... different to ours, somewhat..."

"I think I'm capable."

Celery nodded, Marron seemed confident.

"Now, the one called Carrot... otouto, remember that, if hit by magic, he turns into a monster. We might want to avoid such a circumstance so close to our own house. It'd make him lose his mind, and we might lose the house if he chooses to step on it."

Radish nodded, "Right. I'll try, oniisama."

Celery narrowed his eyes slightly, "I'd love to believe you but I'm not sure that's possible. Carrot's power is that of Zooanthropy, induced by the power of magic altering his physical form into something else... what he might turn into when hit by our magic, we can't be certain, for Zooanthropy has several different outcomes... however, a different kind of magic..."

A sidewards glance at Marron, who didn't notice it. Radish didn't notice either, clapping Celery heartily on the back.

"Oniisama's been doing his homework!"

"After we encountered the Sorcerer Hunters that first time, I was curious... _and in Marron's subconscious... he is, or was, quite attentive to his brother's powers, it would seem._"

"_Yeah, well. What was that you said, though? A different kind of magic?_"

The group started to walk towards the kitchen in order to leave the house, Radish and Celery continuing to converse outside of Marron's realisation.

"_The magic that we carry within us is very different to the magic that Marron carries within HIM. Keep in mind, after all, that he IS a Parsoner, albeit a strong Parsoner. His magic skills are that which he's learnt, and that magic travels a different route in our atmosphere than that that our magic travels... if his does at all. Our magic comes from the world around us, from the atmosphere... his magic comes from... his magic comes from somewhere else, I can't be sure where. The minor details of Eastern Magic were never my strongpoint, having never encountered it before..._"

"_Couldn't you read THAT in Marron's mind too?_"

"_I probably could if I wanted to, but something like that would be hidden much deeper than information pertaining to his brother... besides, I thought you didn't want me looking into his mind now that he's with us._"

"_True, true... but, what you're saying is... we can't attack Carrot, but Marron can?_"

"_Something along those lines. His Zooanthropy has to be some kind of reaction against magic drawn from our atmosphere, but Marron's magic isn't LIKE that; his magic has a separate source altogether... I suppose Marron would never have attacked Carrot before given his temperament, but... this situation is so different..._"

Radish nodded to himself, then smiled at Marron.

"Hey, Marron! When we fight Carrot, don't hold back on him, okay? Whack him with whatever ya want."

"I thought you said that if he was hit by magic, he transformed..."

"Yeah, he does, if me or oniisama hit him with magic. You've got the whole chanting n' ofuda thing going on though, we don't do that, it's different for you. That kinda magic just hurts him without turning him into a monster, or so oniisama's research would say, so... yeah."

They walked out of the kitchen's sliding door, Celery noticing the Sorcerer Hunters on the other side of the garden, wondering if they'd been noticed yet.

Something seemed to occur to Celery.

"However, if, somehow, Carrot _does_ turn into a monster... Marron, you have the power to transform him back into a human."

"I do?"

Celery nodded, "Yes... something about the power _you_ have has the power to absorb the power _he_ has. I couldn't explain how it works, but you have that power. Some kind of chant that enables your ofuda to..."

Marron muttered something under his breath that Radish and Celery couldn't quite hear. Celery paused from his explanation, "What?"

Marron looked as if he'd been caught daydreaming. "Hn?"

"You said something."

He seemed as if he was still daydreaming, or half-daydreaming.

"The spell... the chant said... that which means I can... seal that power..."

Radish frowned, putting his hand to Marron's forehead.

"You feeling okay? You sound all dreamy suddenly."

Marron was quiet for a few moments, then seemed to shake away the strange feeling he suddenly had. Radish retracted his hand, Marron smiled slightly.

"Yes, I'm feeling alright..."

"Well, okay... so a-anyway... Carrot and that lot..." They were walking across the garden now. "... whatever they say, it's not true, okay? It's a lie, it's just them trying to get you back with them and stuff... so just ignore it all and stuff, okay? As I said... I'm your only truth, okay Marron? I... I love you."

Marron just made a vague noise of agreement, then they reached the edge of the garden, and by that point, it was too late to say anything more.

There was silence as Radish, Celery and Marron approached the Sorcerer Hunters. Immediately their eyes were affixed to Marron, more or less ignoring the two Salt brothers. Radish noticed this, and smirked.

"Oniisama said you kept wantin' to see Marron and stuff. He's right here, see? You've seen him, you can go now. Unless you wanna fight us?"

Carrot stepped forward, pointing a self-righteous finger at Marron, ignoring Radish.

"Hey, M-Marron! What's with the clothes?"

Marron just gazed levelly at Carrot; Carrot was too surprised to notice much, but Gateau noticed the quiet disdain in those eyes. He stepped forward, a hand on Carrot's shoulder.

"Oi, Carrot, be careful... there's something... something _weird_ about him..."

Carrot turned around momentarily to Gateau, "You don't need to tell ME that!"

He turned back to Marron, running up to him, putting his hands on Marron's shoulders; Marron just stared back at him.

"Marron, Marron! Wha-"

Carrot noticed the contrary triangle.

"Marron, what the HELL!? You've got one of those triangle things! What are you doing here like this?! You're dressed all different, you're with these guys... what's... what's up with that?"

Marron just stepped backwards, rising one arm to shake Carrot away, "Don't touch me."

"Ma-... Marron?!"

Radish smirked still, his arms folded.

"You heard the guy, Carrot. Doesn't want you to touch him! So don't, okay? This isn't the guy you used to know. What he used to be... what he used to think he was... that wasn't quite the truth, was it, Marron?"

Marron carefully looked over the Sorcerer Hunters. Carrot was the closest, watching Marron with wide-eyed shock, not believing what was right in front of him, not _wanting_ to believe what was right in front of him. Behind him, there were others... Marron tried to recall names, but they seemed clouded... the faces were vaguely familiar, but names didn't rise to his lips. They all seemed shocked, though. To various degrees. One girl seemed angry, another seemed tearful. The tall muscled male seemed both at the same time. The shorter male with the round brown hair didn't seem too affected, standing with his hand on his sword, ready to draw it. Marron didn't recall him at all, and passed it off as being unimportant. The other member of the group, the tall purple-haired... male, Marron's mind suggested to him... he seemed sad, but more resigned to that sadness. Just standing there with his arms folded, his eyes looking into Marron's own for a moment, then closing. Marron didn't quite understand that look, frowned momentarily, then turned back to Carrot and the other Sorcerer Hunters.

"Radish tells me that you are the Sorcerer Hunters..."

Chocolat stepped forward, "Yeah, and _you're_ one too, so quit it with the dark stuff and just... just quit it already! Marron, you're... Marron, you're just joking or something, right?"

Marron blinked at her, "I wouldn't joke about this. I've been told about how I was cruelly torn from my companions here, how Big Mama somehow convinced me to go along with _you_... how I forgot my former life... I have returned to that life."

"Marron, QUIT IT! Don't you remember that... I mean... Marron, you grew up with us, with me and Tira and Darling and everyone! That's not a lie!"

Carrot nodded, feeling desperate.

"Chocolat's right, Marron... you're my little brother, you've always _been_ my little brother..."

"That persuasion won't work on me, Carrot."

Carrot scowled, "Fuck, what the hell have you guys _done_ to him!? Marron, they're the ones who're lying, Big Mama never did anything like that, I mean... don't you... don't you remember _anything_!?"

Celery noticed an opening, and cut into the conversation.

"Big Mama gave him a life that wasn't his own. How do you know that she didn't somehow engineer your minds alongside his? Fed you false memories, told you lies that you believed without question... how do you _know_ that everything you've lived is true?"

Carrot quickly turned to face Celery.

"What!?"

"Perhaps... perhaps Marron belongs with us after all. Maybe my brother showed him the truth, and stopped him from living a lie..."

Celery smirked, but didn't feel it inside himself.

Carrot just looked from Celery to Marron again.

"No way! That's just a lie! Marron's my brother... Marron's my brother! Milphey, you're all pally with Big Mama and stuff, right? You tell these guys, tell 'em they're lying!"

Milphey opened his eyes.

"Mamu-sama indeed would not transport a Sorcerer from his native people and raise him as a Parsoner..."

Radish stepped forward, "Yeah, well, what if she wanted a spy or something?"

"And what would be gained from said spy by implanting him with memories not his own, wiping his mind of what had gone on before, letting him live a totally different life?"

Milphey had a valid point. This didn't please Radish.

"Well, I, I don't know, do I!? She's the big fucking goddess thing, _I_ don't know how her mind works! Maybe she got bored one day and just wanted to fuck with everyone's minds a bit. How am I supposed to know?! The point is, Marron ain't Carrot's brother and he never was so there's no point in dwelling on it 'cause it's all a big lie set up to fuck with you, okay? Oniisama, can we kill them yet or what? They're pissing me off."

Carrot just snarled, "If anyone's gonna be killing anyone else, I'm gonna kill _YOU_!! I don't know what the hell you've done to Marron to make him like this, but I _know_ what my brother's like, he wouldn't let something like that happen easily! What the hell did you do to my brother!? TELL ME!"

Radish shook his head, "Tch, Carrot. Marron isn't your brother! He's one of my... compatriots."

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna believe anything you say! We have all our memories of our time together, all of us do, our childhood, all the growing up together we did, everything like that..."

"Carrot, haven't you been listening? Those were just lies..."

"Even if they WERE lies I don't CARE! Those memories are what made our relationship! Even if they were a lie, they're what I remember, right? They're what I remember and what I treasure... and even if they didn't happen... even if they didn't happen, I remember them like they _did_ happen, and that's the most important thing! We all shared the memories, so even if they didn't happen it's like they did to us, and that's as good as them happening, I think... 'cause... we all remember them... right, guys?"

The others seemed to see the sense behind Carrot's rambling logic, and made noises of agreement.

Radish just growled.

"Yeah, well, whatever you think, it's obviously different to what Marron thinks, 'cause he's the one on our side, he's not on _your_ side, is he? See, he's convinced that you guys were the ones who took him from his happy life here; 'specially _you_," Radish pointed an accusing finger at Carrot.

"You somehow made out like you were something special to him, you were special to each other... but yeah, that was all a lie too. And he's not too happy about that, so... we've decided, he's decided, it's his _destiny_ to kill you, 'cause all those painful things he feels... all the pain he has, his nightmares... they're all traced back to you, Carrot. You bring him such pain, even now he's here and happy with us!"

Carrot frowned.

Marron had nightmares?

He was reminded of nightmares that _he_ often had; nightmares of Sacher Torte, of Hakaishin... nightmares that Marron usually comforted him through... his mind had been too full of other things recently to even remember Sacher or Hakaishin, but even so... nightmares... he couldn't help but think of his own experiences.

"Marron, you have nightmares?"

He sounded almost kindly.

Marron just scowled at Carrot, "That's got nothing to do with this. It's true, though... from what I remember... the cause of those nightmares is _you_... perhaps if I kill you, my mind will rest easy. Once you die, we can live in peace. _I_ can live in peace."

Carrot's heart hammered in his chest. Marron wasn't talking like this, was he? He couldn't be talking like that! That wasn't like the Marron he knew, who he was _certain_ wasn't a lie, or a memory planted into his head... Marron was Marron was his brother. He was sure.

Chocolat's anger seemed to have been stirred again.

"Damn... Marron, this is... don't you remember that time when we faced the crystal magicians, or whoever those guys were? And they turned Gateau and Carrot evil, and Carrot stabbed you, and you were totally prepared to just let Carrot kill you, and I saved you, and you told me that you'd rather die than hurt Carrot! You'd rather die, you were totally prepared to die... you'd rather die than even RISK harming Carrot! You can't be serious about killing him, you just _can't_! And anyway, if you want to hurt Darling, you've... you'll have to get through me and Tira first."

Chocolat's voice was suddenly serious, trying to keep her temper. Tira looked up at being mentioned, Chocolat nodded down at her.

"Right, Tira?"

Tira looked up at Chocolat, then across at Carrot's back, and Marron beyond Carrot, what she could see of him. She looked back at her sister, who seemed so determined suddenly.

"Ri-right, oneesama..."

Chocolat stared directly into Marron's dark eyes, "Don't you remember... any of that?"

Marron spoke quietly, "That time was a lie, and I have forgotten it. Don't talk to me of such things."

The Sorcerer Hunters just watched as Marron flicked an ofuda out from somewhere, and glanced from Chocolat to Carrot.

"You are the one who has to die..."

"Marron?!"

"IKE! SEIRYUU!"

The group barely had time to jump away from Marron's attack; Milphey leapt across to knock Carrot out of the way, the others seemed to make their own way to safety. The attack carried across the river, the whisper of water falling into the river like rain audible, then the attack faded out as it hit into some of the trees on the other side.

Milphey realised that the position he'd landed in meant that he was halfway ontop of Carrot, but doubted that Carrot noticed the position. He shook Carrot's shoulder, "Carrot, are you okay?"

Carrot paused for a moment.

"Carrot?"

When Carrot looked up, he had tears in his eyes.

"Chocolat was right, Marron'd... Marron was... Marron wouldn't..."

He looked up at Milphey, his eyes shining.

"Milphey, Marron's _serious_ about this... it's... I don't know what those guys have done to him, but... Big Mama wouldn'ta... done something like what they were on about, right?"

Milphey shook his head, "I've served Big Mama for almost all of my life, Carrot. I can say with certainty that what they speak of is a lie... and this would make sense with what she spoke about, a kind of... magical surge, a while ago... obviously Marron believes whatever they tell them, but what did they do to him in the first place to enable him to _be_ like this?!"

"I don't know... I don't know..."

"Rhetorical question, Carrot. I don't know either, and I don't think those two are going to tell us..."

Tira and Chocolat were currently dealing with Celery; transformed into their dominatrix forms, they were swift enough on their feet to avoid the spells that Celery cast in their direction. Deadly in their precision, Tira's whip was cracked, Chocolat's garrotte was thrown, and Celery was displeased to find that his barrier magic didn't work quite as well as it had done in the past; he wasn't to know that Hazelnut had absorbed the majority of it's power, but supposed that it had something to do with the fact that Hazelnut had nullified the barrier around the house, something to do with that... Celery just snarled and attempted to put up with the attack. Fending off Tira's attack seemed easy enough, but Tira was just trying to distract him while Chocolat did her work; Celery was suddenly aware of a tight trapping around his body, the inability to move... had someone cast a binding spell on him? He froze, unsure of what was going on.

Chocolat emerged, holding the end of her wire with one hand, smirking.

"All I have to do is pull, and we won't have to wo-"

"SET THAT WIRE ON FIRE!"

Chocolat, Tira and Celery looked up with surprise, only to see Radish cast a sudden spell; Chocolat pulled away from the sudden flames. She looked at Radish with disbelief.

"You'd cast that spell on my wire while it's still wrapped around your brother?!"

Celery called out in sudden shock as the fire came just too close for comfort. He threw himself into a roll and managed to disperse of the flames and unroll himself from the wire, but the edges of his cape still smouldered a little. He brushed himself down, "She's right, otouto. Try and _think_ about these things in the future..."

"She was gonna kill you!"

"That's true. And you saved me, in a... roundabout way, so I'm pleased with you for that... thankyou, otouto. Just... _try_ not to set me on fire in the future."

Chocolat just growled, "I won't give you a second chance... HAH!"

"ONEESAMA!"

Tira yelled her shock as Chocolat leapt into the air, aiming for Radish; he managed to jump aside from the wire, not before throwing some kind of attack in her direction; she gasped, it hit, she fell to the floor, wincing. Tira was by her side.

"Oneesama, oneesama, are you alright?"

"Damn... ye-yes, I'm alright..."

Radish's cackle, "But you won't be in a minute. HAA-Uhgh..."

"Haa-uhgh?"

Chocolat looked up to notice Gateau standing where Radish had been just previously, Radish now on the floor a little way away. Gateau flicked his hair back and smirked, "Chocolat, you okay?"

Chocolat nodded, standing up as Tira helped her.

"Yeah... hey, did you kill him?"

Celery was already by Radish's side. He shook his brother by the shoulders, the others watching quietly as Celery did so; the battle was forgotten for a moment, concern for his brother was the most important thing to him at that moment.

"Oto-otouto! Wake up! Please?"

"Uhhnghh..."

"Radish!"

Radish's eyes flickered open, he looked slightly confused. "I feel like I fell onto a rock..."

Marron seemed to glide over, observing the situation.

"Who did this to Radish?"

Gateau glared carefully at Marron; this person had Marron's appearance, his voice... but was it really Marron? He stepped forward, "I did."

Marron nodded, "I see. And you are...?"

"Damn, Marron, it's me, Gateau! ... Gateau Mocha. You don't even recognize me?"

"... Your face is vaguely familiar... but that doesn't matter. Yo-"

"DIE!!"

"HAZELNUT, NO!!"

Marron turned around quickly at the shout; Hazelnut had taken the opportunity of striking while Marron spoke and had his back turned; he was in the middle of leaping at Marron, sword raised, when Milphey had jumped in the way, managing to deflect Hazelnut's attack. Hazelnut fell into a crouch, Marron stepped away from Milphey, confused.

"You... didn't let him attack me?"

Hazelnut glared up at Milphey, "I thought we came here to defeat these people, Mille Feuille! Why did you stop me?"

Milphey glared at Marron for a moment, then down at Hazelnut.

"We are here to defeat Radish and Celery, Hazelnut. Not Marron. If it's at all possible, I'd rather we ended this day without killing Marron; Radish and Celery are at your disposal, but Marron... must not be killed."

"I... see. I apologize."

Radish smirked, one hand held to the side of his head.

"You hear that, Marron? You can do whatever you want 'cause they're not gonna wanna kill you..."

Milphey turned to face Radish, "However, at the absolute last resort... only if there is no other option..."

Gateau waved one hand at Milphey, "Okay, we get the picture. So, while we're all gathered like this, you guys, why don't you just tell us what you did? 'Cause this isn't the Marron we were with back at Qeran, you've done something weird to him."

Celery knelt next to Radish, his arms around his brother's shoulders, supporting him and holding him. He glared at Gateau, angry with him for attacking Radish.

"We've already told you..."

"Yeah, but see, I'm not buying that. All that crap about his life being a lie and Big Mama implanting memories into us and stuff, she wouldn't do that, I don't know why she'd wanna. And like... Marron's parents, I guess they just had an illusion too? Why would Big Mama bother coming up with all this just to make him from a bad guy into a good guy?"

Radish leapt up, "Okay, so there are flaws there! _I_ don't know how her mind works, do I!?"

Celery stood up also, quietly folding his arms. Radish was finding it hard to defend his lies, and was getting angry... Gateau just shrugged, walking over to Marron.

"Okay, whatever. So, do you believe them, Marron?"

Marron glared up at Gateau's taller figure, "O-of course, why wouldn't I...?"

"Hmm... well, I'll admit, whatever you guys have done to him, you've done it good. Whatever you've done, he's totally buying it... which is a shame, 'cause-"

Radish couldn't help a comment, "Cause you're in love with him, right?"

Gateau had had his back turned to Radish until he spoke; when Radish said that, he couldn't help but turn quickly, glaring over his shoulder.

"... What?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. I know what you feel for him, me and oniisama both... you're totally at his feet, right? Totally and utterly gone for him... hurts, doesn't it?"

Gateau just glared, "Shut up."

Milphey could see anger boiling on Gateau's face and extended a hand, "Gateau, be careful, don't let them get to you..."

"They're not getting to me, Milphey..."

Radish walked over to Marron, standing behind him, behind and to the side a little. He swept out Marron's hair momentarily, "He _is_ really beautiful, though. Don't blame ya for liking him so much. Only, he never really reacted, did he? Never really said anything back... and that hurt too, right? Hurt 'cause he was only so concerned about his brother..."

Marron frowned slightly, turning slightly to Radish, "Radish, what are you...?"

"Ssh. So, hey, Gateau, isn't that true?"

"Shut up! You're just... you're just making stuff up!"

"It hurt when he didn't pay attention to you back then, it hurt that he'd only pay attention to his beloved niisan, and it hurts now that he doesn't even know who you are. Right?"

Radish didn't notice the word 'niisan' ghost it's way over Marron's lips as Radish spoke it. Marron watched Gateau's reaction carefully; he certainly seemed emotional, as if he was unsure of how to react... Marron remembered Radish's sweet gestures, and how he'd concluded that Radish was someone who loved him; Radish was someone who loved him, that was undoubtable to his mind, but this other person, Gateau... was this somebody who loved him also?

All eyes seemed to either be on Radish or on Marron; Carrot's eyes especially.

Radish continued to talk to Gateau, walking around him now, but Marron wasn't listening to whatever Radish was saying; he wasn't listening, and Celery seemed to have noticed. He whispered across, "Marron?"... Marron heard the whisper, but didn't respond.

Carrot... those others... Gateau seemed to be getting angrier with each moment, looking as if he was about to punch out at Radish again at any moment... the two girls, Milphey and Hazelnut just watched the situation; Carrot just watched Marron.

Carrot was just staring at Marron. He never moved his look, never took his eyes away, seemed to be totally ignoring what was happening to Gateau... Marron stared back at Carrot, unsure of how to react. Carrot's stare was so total; he looked angry, but also emotional... Carrot... and that word Radish had spoken earlier, niisan... Carrot, niisan... and that, over there... that person _was_ Carrot, _was_... his niisan?

No, but that was a lie. All of that life was a lie, those people were the enemy.

But even so... if they were the enemy, if they were as bad as Radish made them out to be... then why were they here now to take him back? He supposed that it was because of the memories that Radish said Big Mama had planted in their mind, but... why bother returning at all? He was a Sorcerer, they were Sorcerer Hunters; why didn't they just kill him? Was he really that important to them, as Milphey had said, that they weren't even allowed to kill him? ... Still Carrot stared... never moving those deep brown eyes from Marron's own... those eyes... had he looked into them before...? In a previous life? In a dream?

The dreams, the nightmares...

Marron wanted to stop himself before he thought about those; before he could even stop himself, he surprised everyone with a sudden attack; an attack aimed directly at Carrot.

"Su... SUZAKU... KAEN... GOKU!!"

Radish called out in surprise, jumping aside from the sudden fire attack, almost leaping into Gateau as he did so; Tira and Chocolat called out for Carrot, and Carrot himself wholly expected to find himself losing rational thought and turning into a beast at any moment.

The intense burning pain that still registered in his mind told him that he wasn't turning into his beast form; he cried out from the pain, and was sent flying over towards the middle of the garden. The attack dissipated, and a collision with a decorative sundial in the middle of the lawn prevented Carrot from disturbing Celery's roses that grew a little further away.

He lay there for a moment, groaning. That'd hurt. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing sky above him... he sat up, looking over at the group, who seemed equally surprised; even Radish and Celery, Carrot noticed.

"Ma... Marron..."

Tira and Chocolat rushed over, "Darling! Are you okay?"

Carrot rubbed the back of his head, "I... I think so... but... how come... how come I didn't... turn into a beast?"

Celery folded his arms, walking over.

"I believe Marron is a user of Eastern Magic, indeed? Eastern Magic works differently. If I were to attack you at this moment, no doubt you'd turn into a monster, but... I'd like to come away from this battle without losing much more than the sundial..."

Carrot stood up, Celery quickly walked behind him and propped the sundial up again. The pointer seemed a little bent; Celery tried to correct it, but it didn't seem to want to. He sighed, "That's regrettable."

The others seemed to be joining the Misu sisters, Carrot and Celery nearer to the centre of the garden; Gateau ran into Marron's path, stopping him with his hand on Marron's shoulders.

"Marron, wait!"

"What is it? What do you want?"

Marron glared up at Gateau; Gateau was taken aback by the malice in those eyes. Was Marron really malicious? He could be determined and downright psychotic at times, but... that cold feeling wasn't something Gateau'd seen on Marron's face in the past, and it worried him. He'd been right; whatever Radish and Celery had done to him, they'd certainly done their job well. But what had they done? Would he be able to find out?

"... You really don't remember, do you..."

"The past is not my concern. Get out of my way."

"Not yet... you're... really somebody different, aren't you?"

Marron managed to break Gateau's hold on him with an arc of blue light; Gateau was thrown to the side, and Marron continued to walk forward.

As Marron approached the others, Chocolat glared at him.

"Marron, how dare you attack Darling like that!? Your own _brother_!"

There was that word again... brother... niisan...

Marron fought the unease inside him, "That person... isn't my brother. I don't have a brother. Radish and Celery... they are the people who I..."

Radish urged Marron on, "Who you...?"

Marron seemed to have frozen. Staring at Carrot, Carrot staring back at him... Carrot was still sat on the ground, Tira and Chocolat to either side of him. They looked from Marron to Carrot, and Radish did the same; Radish waved his hand in front of Marron, "Marron? Marron?"

Marron didn't say anything. Carrot seemed... tearful? Emotional.

"... You don't... have a brother, Marron?"

Marron shook his head slowly, speaking as if he wasn't sure of what he was saying...

"No... no, I don't..."

Carrot bowed his head for a moment, "I see."

A pause, Marron narrowed his eyes. Then Carrot looked up again, smiling sadly, not caring to hide his tears as they fell.

"Even though you're wearing those different clothes and you're with these different people and you've got the weird _thing_ on your head... and they've managed to do something to you to make you forget everything, and even though you attacked me, and everything... it doesn't matter if you don't... if you don't think you've got a brother anymore, or if you believe you never had one in the first place, or whatever... 'cause... no matter what anyone says... you're still my little brother, even if you're not... even if you're not who you _were_, you'll always _be_ my little brother... Marron..."

Marron just frowned, not understanding Carrot's tears.

"You're crying..."

"Yeah, well, I can't help it, can I? Ever since that battle at Qeran I've been worried... 'cause... we thought you were dead... and we were so sad... I was so sad I couldn't even _move_ half the time... then we found out you weren't dead, and we were happy, and it made us determined to find you... and we... well, it doesn't matter, you probably don't care or anything, but... we... I..."

Carrot's voice cracked with the strain of his emotion, "... I was worried about you. Couldn't stop worrying about you... was my little brother okay? Was he safe, was he in danger? Was he in pain? Was he... well, everything... I couldn't stop wondering and worrying and stuff... and... I know sometimes I've been an idiot and a moron and stuff, but... I couldn't protect you back in Qeran, and I feel bad for that, y'know?"

Carrot sighed a deep sigh, looking down slightly, seeming to stare at Marron's shoes as he spoke.

"I know I've probably been a bad big brother and everything, but so much so you'd really say that you don't have a brother? ... I'm sorry, Marron... I guess... what I'm trying to say... is that I love you, and even if you're all different like this and everything, I always will, and I'll always see you as my little brother even if you refuse to believe it. That's all."

There was another pause after Carrot finished, his slight sniff the only audible thing in the garden for a few moments. Radish looked from Carrot to Marron; Carrot had his head bowed, his shoulders shook occasionally... Tira and Chocolat were occupied with comforting him, their arms around him, looking tearful themselves.

Marron just looked frozen; he stared at Carrot with wide eyes, Radish noticed that Marron's fists were clenched tightly, and that he seemed to be... shaking?

"Hey... Marron? Marron, you... you okay?"

"... nii... san..."

The word was only a whispered one, but enough to make Radish's own eyes widen in shock.

"Hey, Marron! Remember what I said? Whatever these guys say, it's all lies! He doesn't... he isn't... Carrot isn't really your brother, right? Just 'cause he's crying... it's just a plot to get you back with them! You don't actually believe what he's saying, do you?!"

"SHUT UP!"

Radish was surprised when Marron actually lashed out at him, hit squarely across the chest by Marron's arm. He stumbled back slightly, "Ma... rron?"

Marron glared at Celery, then at Carrot, then at Gateau, who'd appeared to Marron's side. Gateau just glanced down at him, "You're even striking out at him now?"

"You... you don't even know-... ah... AH..."

Marron suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his head, crying out in the sudden pain that ripped through his mind and body. He looked up, he tried to look up, but things suddenly... they suddenly seemed... different?

"... _Everybody else... Radish... Celery... those Sorcerer Hunters... wh-where...?_"

The garden suddenly seemed empty, except for the figure that sat by the sundial; Carrot just smiled sadly at him, purple-tinted though he suddenly seemed... Carrot seemed like that, the garden seemed like that, the sky seemed to... rush by overhead? The dreams... the _dreams_... suddenly, they were...?

Marron cried out loudly; Gateau looked down, surprised. He didn't hesitate to crouch down next to Marron, his arm over Marron's shoulders... he frowned.

"Marron! Marron, what's wrong?"

Radish tried to force Gateau's hand away from Marron's shoulders, "Don't touch him! He doesn't want someone like you touching him!"

Gateau refused to move, just glaring up at Radish.

"I don't think he's in the right state of mind to even notice, do you?! What the fuck did you do to him? Jesus... Marron, Marron, calm down! D-don't do that, it'll hurt!"

Marron's hands were tightly clenched, digging against his head, against his hair... he couldn't hear Radish or Gateau, only able to see Carrot in his mind, only able to feel his own pain, shivering madly, calling out uncontrollably; he couldn't hear himself cry.

Celery rushed over, "Radish... what _is_ he doing?"

Radish dropped to a kneel, ignoring Gateau for the time being, "I, I don't know..."

Celery pushed at Gateau's hand, "Move a moment, I want to take the cape off..."

Marron's breathing was coming rapidly now, his cries ragged alongside his breathing; Celery managed to sweep the cape off, but that didn't seem to help. Marron stared wide-eyed at the floor in front of him, seeming to see something that only he could see... he'd stopped crying, seeming to be listening to something that only he could hear. He'd stopped crying, but his breath never once let up. Celery put a hand to Marron's chest, feeling his heartbeat... Marron's chest rose and fell rapidly, mirroring his heartbeat.

Carrot leant up, "What's... happening to him?"

Celery shook his head, his hand on Marron's forehead.

"I really don't know..."

He tried to pull at Marron's hands, but they wouldn't move. Celery looked concerned, "... I don't know what's happening within him..."

Radish tugged on Celery's sleeve, "Oniisama, oniisama... why don't you... look inside his mind?"

Gateau glanced at the Salt brothers, "You can do that?"

Celery didn't take his eyes from Marron's trembling form, "Of course. How do you think we knew of your feelings for Marron? No, but... otouto, this... current state of his... it can only be because... if I go into his mind, I don't know what I'll find there..."

"Oniisama, is there anything _else_ we can do?"

Celery momentarily turned to face his brother, tempted to ask him why _he_ didn't look into Marron's mind if he wanted to know what was happening so much, but... Radish seemed genuinely worried. He supposed that there wasn't any other choice; besides, he _was_ more skilled with magic than his brother.

Celery sighed, "I suppose not."

Gateau held Marron by one shoulder and Radish held the other as Celery dropped to one knee in front of Marron's shaking body. He held his hands out for a moment, as if unsure. Marron's hands still gripped his head, his breath shook, he seemed to cry slightly with each breath... and his eyes were almost scary in their blank lack of feeling. Celery bit his lip, slipping his hands to cup over Marron's shoulders. He leant forward, feeling slightly nervous as he pressed his head to Marron's, the memory of Radish falling back from seeing inside Gateau's mind always remaining at the back of his mind as he did so.

Something seemed to snap, and the world suddenly seemed so different; Celery had a feeling that he was somewhere strange. A field? Was he in a field? That was what it seemed like. The entire world seemed as if it was tinted with purple light... that caught his attention, he dismissed it as being something that Marron's mind conjured up. The next thing that caught his attention were the two figures in front of him; neither had noticed him, and Celery had a feeling that they wouldn't. One seemed to be dead. He stepped forward, taking a closer look.

Carrot lay on the floor, motionless, eyes closed, and... wings behind him? Angelic wings that spread along the ground, disturbing the swaying crop of the field. The wings seemed bloodied, though... Carrot's head was to one side, Celery noticed a trickle of blood down one corner of Carrot's mouth. Something told Celery that Carrot was dead.

Marron was knelt in front of Carrot, hand extended, crying his name and title with cries that shook Celery to hear them. Wings had also adorned Marron at some point, but they'd fallen to the side, bloodied and torn, deep gashes on Marron's shoulders assuring this for Celery. Feathers still remained there, blowing in the wind, traces of what once was.

"_Niisan... niisan, NIISAN!! Niisan, wake up... wake up, please... your wings... your wings are... they've... niisan, PLEASE..._"

"... fallen angels..."

Carrot still didn't wake up, and this fact seemed to weigh down on Marron slowly but surely. His eyes opened wide at the realization, he threw his head into his hands, sobbing suddenly. Celery watched with sympathy, hearing Marron's voice speak.

"... _niisan... you were taken from me... and my wings..._"

Celery wondered what this was; it was obviously inside Marron's mind, but... was it a dream? Was it a vision, an illusion? He could feel pain all around him, as if it was as much a part of the atmosphere as air was. Pain was always close by.

"..._ my wings were torn from me... like you were... niisan, please wake up... niisan... niisan! Nii-ah... AHHH... AHHNNNGH..._"

Marron reared back suddenly, pulling his shoulders tightly, his hands clenched; he screamed with some kind of intense inner pain. Feathers seemed to swirl around him, and then... something _else_ happened... something seemed to burst forth from Marron's shoulders where his wings had been previously; dark and shining, Celery couldn't quite make out what they were, not at first. They seemed to be as if they were something that'd just hatched; sticking with some kind of membrane, the wings spread; dark and shining, black, red... Marron caught with his head thrown back, tears streaming down his cheeks... the wings opened, catching the wind. They flapped, and Marron rose slightly.

"_... my wings... and I... we're different... you... they... were ripped from me... and now... we're separated..._"

Celery supposed he was watching some kind of heaven-hell comparison in action. Marron rose further into the sky, then he flew off, visible no longer.

Carrot opened his eyes, "_Ma... rron..._", the his head fell to the side, and, to Celery, everything went suddenly dark.

When he remembered to remove his physical hands from Marron's shoulders, his physical head from Marron's same, Celery felt disjointed. The world around him was normal again; the sun shone above, Radish and Gateau and Marron were still in front of him, the others were behind him... the displacement was quite unpleasant, however. He just paused, absolutely motionless for a few moments.

Gateau and Radish noticed that Marron had gone limp under their hold; he fell forward, his breathing some semblance of 'normal' once more.

Celery took a few moments to regain his own breath, which seemed harried suddenly. Radish looked at him with wide-eyed curiosity, "Onii... sama? What... what happened?"

"Radish...?"

"You were crying out as well as Marron... it was kinda scary, but... we managed to hold him back, and everything... you were totally gone, though... what... did you see?"

Celery shook his head, feeling disjointed still.

"I... I can't say..."

"What, it was so terrible that you can't tell us?"

Celery shook his head again, "N-no..."

He frowned.

"It's as if I suddenly... can't remember... but... that can't be, I was only _there_ just a few moments ago... but I seem to have such a headache now..."

"Oniisama, are you alright?"

Celery felt slightly pleased at the concern in his brother's voice.

"Yes... I think I'll be alright."

Carrot's voice carried over, "And... Marron? Will he be alright?"

Celery turned around, watching Carrot as he stood up and walked over.

"I... I think so..."

Carrot walked over to Marron, lifting him up slightly. He seemed peaceful at least, even if he wasn't _awake_... Carrot's brow seemed to tremble slightly, looking at his brother's peaceful sleeping face.

"Marron..."

Radish pushed Carrot out of the way, "Don't touch him... don't touch him. You... you're the person who _makes_ him like this, you're the person who brings him all this pain..."

Carrot's anger was roused slightly, "And who made him like 'this' in the _first_ place?"

"Shut up! I bet _you_ can't wake him up!"

"Can anybody?"

Radish glared, "I bet _I_ can."

Carrot stood up, glaring disdainfully down at Radish as he spoke.

"I doubt it..."

Radish just smirked, "Watch me."

He leant down slightly, kissing Marron gently. His kiss was gentle, and enough to distract Carrot and Gateau at least, but the magic he was working on Marron wasn't quite so gentle. Anything to rouse Marron into wakefulness, anything to make him wake up, just to show those others that he and he alone had tabs on what Marron did and didn't do...

Celery seemed to sense this, sense what his brother was trying to do, and he quietly lent his powers to the operation; had Radish had the magical power spare to talk to Celery, Celery didn't doubt that he'd be berated for his assistance; it wasn't such a solitary victory if he'd had help, after all. Radish didn't have the magical power to spare however, and so accepted Celery's help without question. The amplification given by Celery, and his kind words to Marron's inner self eventually managed to coax Marron into opening his eyes; Radish sulked inwardly, Celery always _had_ been better at getting Marron to wake up than Radish himself was.

Celery did delight in Gateau's disbelieving "Ma-Marron!", though. Oh, the pain of seeing the person you love in the arms of another, Radish thought.

Marron's eyes flickered open, saw Radish, and immediately Marron pressed himself to Radish, who happily took Marron in his arms.

"Radish... the dreams I have... I don't even know what happened... like this morning, I... I don't even know..."

"Shh, shh, don't worry, don't worry... I'm here for you. I'm here for you... I love you, Marron."

Holding Marron close to him, Radish couldn't resist glancing over Marron's shoulder at Gateau, who just _stared_. Radish smirked.

"_Hurts, doesn't it? He's the person you love so much, but... oh, he loves me now. Sorry about that. But that's how life is, Gateau._"

Gateau just stood up, walking over to Milphey and the others. He glared at the scene, talking quietly to Milphey.

"I think we've seen enough..."

Milphey nodded, "I agree."

He walked over to Carrot, who'd taken a few steps backward; he was currently watching Marron and Radish, unable to believe... Milphey put his hands on Carrot's shoulder, "I know you'd wanted to rescue Marron-chan, but... perhaps we should go. Leave while we can."

He added in a quieter voice, "We should tell Mamu-sama what we've seen. We can attack at a later date once we've drafted a better plan; now we know what we're dealing with..."

Carrot didn't say anything, but allowed himself to be guided away from Radish, Celery and Marron, back to the path they'd arrived on. Neither Radish nor Celery attempted to stop them; once they'd left the garden, they took Marron inside to his bedroom to rest, recover, and hopefully forget the events of the afternoon.


	11. Sole Determination

****

The atmosphere in Eden had been stormy ever since the Sorcerer Hunters had returned; soon after they group had left the scene of the battle, Big Mama and Dota had appeared in front of the Sorcerer Hunters, recommending that they quickly returned to Eden; they quietly did so, and once there, Milphey had quietly left the others to tell Big Mama of what they'd found at the Salt household. Hazelnut, having accompanied the Sorcerer Hunters for that time, decided to leave back to Marata; Celery and Radish were still alive, but he trusted the Sorcerer Hunters to dispatch of them eventually. He had Walnut Brazil's magic at long last, and that was the most important thing. He left the rest in Big Mama's hands.

Big Mama sighed sadly as she took in what Milphey had just told her.

"And there seemed to be nothing you could do to bring him back?"

Milphey shook his head, "I think everyone was too shaken to do anything. Of course, it'd have helped if Radish and Celery hadn't been around; I don't think they'd let us get close to Marron... but on the other hand, the magic seems... linked, somehow. I don't know, it was just something that I felt, but..."

Big Mama nodded, "Yes, I know... the others... they've gone to their rooms, I assume?"

"Yes, I think so. Mama... Mama, before, you didn't transport Marron here because you couldn't. Theoretically, now that the barrier is gone from their household, can't you bring him back?"

"The matter is no longer just one of bringing him back, Mille Feuille. I could bring him back, but what would that do to him? He's plainly... different as to what he was before... you said yourself that you felt the magic was linked; those three, Celery, Radish, Marron... they're linked. Celery's magic is linked to Radish and his magic, which is in turn linked to Marron and, we assume, his current mind state. If we were to bring Marron here, the resulting shock of the change in the situation... I can't say what it'd do to him."

"I... see... can you think of any way of bringing him back, then?"

"Either Radish and Celery lift the spell they have on Marron, or they die, and the spell is automatically lifted. Those are the only ways that I can see."

Milphey nodded, folding his arms, tapping one foot almost nervously.

"I see. Either they give up, or they die. Both seem hard... not impossible, but... Mamu-sama, wouldn't both of those outcomes... have any kind of... lasting effect?"

Big Mama sounded as if she knew what Milphey was talking about, but wanted him to say what he meant for himself.

"What do you mean?"

Milphey sighed, "Well... perhaps I'm wrong in my assumption, but either way, they've done _something_ to Marron, something powerful enough to alter his mindstate. Even if they were to peacefully bring him out of whatever trance he's in, might that not... affect him? At the very least, it'd be several months of his life gone with little to no recollection... that could be disconcerting. But what if they've destroyed something deeper? What if... they lifted their spell, and he remembered nothing at all?"

Big Mama glanced to the side, "That's a possibility. However... you told me about how Marron seemed to have some kind of seizure while the battle went on; a seizure in which he called out Carrot's name..."

"He couldn't stop..."

"Indeed. If he truly couldn't remember, he wouldn't be recalling Carrot's name or title to be calling it out, would he?"

"No, I suppose not. I don't think Radish and Celery are going to voluntarily give up their hold on Marron, though. Radish calmed Marron down by kissing him, by telling him that he loved him... and Marron seemed to respond in kind. Mamu-sama, you _know_ Marron, he's somebody that anybody would be lucky to have... and it seems as if Radish has taken Marron for himself. He wouldn't want to give that up, never. So the only opportunity left is... to kill them, isn't it?"

A nod confirmed Milphey's thoughts. He sighed shortly.

"It makes me uneasy. I assume that the Hunters were too preoccupied with Marron at the time, but... even Marron's a powerful fighter. Getting anywhere near them to kill them will be... difficult."

"Something else worries you, doesn't it?"

Milphey glanced at Big Mama for a moment; she didn't miss anything... he sighed again, nodding.

"If we killed those two Sorcerers, then the magic might be lifted, and Marron would be back with us, however that worked. However... what if their magic is... more permanent than that? What if killing them didn't remove their power at all?"

Big Mama shook her head, a thin smile alighting on her face.

"That couldn't be so, Mille Feuille."

"Mamu-sama? Is there something that you know?"

She nodded, "The last place that the Salt brothers raided was Qeran, was it not? They raided it for the magic there, which was sealed away by Walnut Brazil some time ago. The Farra Kinju is, of course, forbidden magic. Sealed away for everybody's good. Mille Feuille, do you know how the Sorcerer Aboros died?"

"Aboros? Aboros... he made the Farra Kinju, didn't he? Didn't he die from some kind of disease? Or of old age, something like that...?"

"It could be called disease, I suppose. That is most likely what was told to the Parsoners, but... Aboros created the Farra Kinju to control and dominate the Parsoners around him. That control didn't come without price, though; every waking moment of each Parsoner took power from him, and while he slept, his power was lessened so much... he couldn't keep conscious control of the Parsoners while he slept, after all. Aboros was powerful, and ruled Qeran for a great many years, but more through possession than will to rule. In the end, the Farra Kinju was what took his life. It exhausted him, it brought around massive fatigue, and the exhaustion killed him, in the end."

She added in a quieter tone, "Some even say that he was psychologically scarred towards the end, though whether that was caused by the magic or some other root problem, it cannot be said. The latching power of the magic could suggest that it was, though."

"That... may be so, but... how does that relate to Marron's situation?"

"Aboros couldn't control the Parsoners while he slept, or at least, his control was weakened so much... the magic buildup around Qerada and Ehret would say that there is some kind of magic there constantly in use, constantly fuelling from the atmosphere; given the facts, that Radish and Celery raided Qeran prior to this incident, and that Marron is now under their control, I think we can say with a certainty that Marron is being controlled by the Farra Kinju; he's being controlled, but he is powerful. His seizure during the battle was probably related to his power managing to surface against those two Sorcerers. Perhaps they have control over him, but they can't have total control. The Farra Kinju is channelled through the atmosphere and through the magic user, but Aboros didn't have the capability or the knowledge to make the magic permanent. If Radish and Celery are destroyed... then the magic would be alongside them. I assume the result for Marron might be akin to waking up after a long rest, though I cannot be sure... but I am sure that those Sorcerers don't control Marron fully; they cannot. The magic fools the mind, but it cannot wholly control it, or change it."

Milphey looked seriously thoughtful for a few moments as he took this in.

"They... also spoke of nightmares Marron has. Nightmares that, Radish said, Carrot caused..."

Big Mama nodded, some point being proved to her.

"Exactly. Radish cannot control Marron while he himself sleeps, and even while awake, Radish cannot help or control Marron's dreams... as you say, there may some confusion, but... their power stems from the Farra Kinju, which is destructive in itself; if only we could kill them, then the effects of their magic should soon cease... but dispatching of them might be a problem in itself."

Milphey spoke quietly, "Would you say it was a... mission for the Haz Knights?"

Big Mama blinked soberly at Milphey, then shook her head.

"For the Haz Knights, I daresay it'd be an easy victory. However... events have a habit of working themselves out eventually, sometimes. I say we should leave this to Carrot, though if you want to accompany them, then I won't stop you. You will be my eyes and ears amongst them, Mille Feuille."

Milphey bowed, feeling, not for the first time, that Big Mama knew more than she was letting on.

"Yes. Thankyou, Mamu-sama."

After he stood up again, Big Mama just looked Milphey in the eye, "So what are your plans for the moment?"

"I want to check on the Sorcerer Hunters, and see how they are, see if they have any plans at all. I suppose we'll remain here until we think of something..."

"I see. For the time being, I can think of nothing better for those children to occupy their time with; perhaps if anger takes hold, their rage against the Salt brothers might be that bit more powerful. Anger can be harmful, but in the right situations, it can sometimes be beneficial... find those children, Milphey. Try and comfort them in this trying time."

Milphey was stepping back towards one of the doors, bowing again as he did so.

Elsewhere in Eden, the Sorcerer Hunters had gathered in Carrot and Marron's bedroom, joined by Eclair, who'd followed Gateau after he returned.

Carrot was leant back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Chocolat, Tira and Eclair sat on Marron's bed, and Gateau leant against one of the walls of the room.

For the moment, they were silent, thinking over things quietly. Eventually, Gateau sighed loudly.

"... We thought Marron was dead... what if he thought we were dead too?"

Chocolat glanced up, "Gateau?"

"Well, we thought he was dead, we didn't see how he could have survived, though he was obviously saved by those Sorcerers, for whatever reason... Big Mama saved us, but Marron might not have known that, right?"

"I guess, but..."

"Chocolat, think about it. If he thought we were dead, okay, but... if he thought Carrot was dead..."

Carrot was still staring up at the ceiling, "Now he doesn't even recognize who I am."

Eclair was stomach-down on the bed, kicking her legs back and forth in the air.

"If he thought Carrot was dead, he'd be pretty pissed off. But like that, wouldn't he have wanted to get rid of Radish and Celery as quickly as possible?"

"Maybe they didn't let him."

There was a silence, then the sound of Carrot hitting his hand down against the bed.

"I just don't get why the hell they want him! Why do they wanna keep him with them like that?!"

Gateau glared quietly at Carrot, "You saw how Radish kissed him, Carrot. He's obviously..."

He trailed off, unable to bring himself to say what Radish obviously was. Carrot nodded, sighing.

"Y-yeah... he's obviously, alright. Obviously done something to Marron, I mean... Marron totally didn't mind when Radish kissed him... Gateau, if you randomly kissed Marron, what do you think he'd do?"

Gateau blinked, "If I kissed him?"

"Yeah."

He looked down slightly, "I don't know... sometimes he's been angry with me just for flirting with him, I don't know what he'd do if I actually _kissed_ him, or whatever..."

"Mmn, exactly. He's not someone who'd be kissed easily, if you see what I mean... but he seemed... I don't know, once he stopped yelling like all of that, he just... it's like he didn't even _notice_ the rest of us, just noticed that Radish was there..."

"He's changed, Carrot."

Carrot looked up at hearing the new voice; he frowned slightly, "Milphey, when did you get here?!"

"Just now. You're right, though. Marron didn't notice the rest of us; perhaps he was too thrown by what happened to him, but afterward... whatever kind of enchantment Radish and Celery have over him must rendered him incapable of noticing us."

"Their magic... what kind of magic would it be that-"

"It's the Farra Kinju, Carrot. The magic they stole from Qeran that time ago."

Carrot glanced up at Milphey, then fell against the bed again.

"I see. So I guess whatever they did to him, it's gotta be something to do with that magic, right?"

"Yes..."

"Dammit, but Marron's _powerful_! How could he have let them do something like that to him?! What did they _do_ to get him like that?!"

Milphey folded his arms, "I don't know, Carrot. None of those three would be too eager to tell us, I suppose. We have to assume it was something powerful, simply because Marron himself isn't exactly incapable... he's powerful, and he's determined. I can't believe that it was simply a matter of 'oh, let's make you go evil' followed by a zap followed by Marron suddenly being their new houseguest... it has to have been something more than that, and that... makes me uneasy."

Carrot pulled himself up so he was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, able to focus on Milphey with more ease.

"Just uneasy? Makes me feel more than that... but... damn, what must they have _done_ to him? I don't even wanna think about it but I can't help it... I mean... I'm so glad he's not dead, when I thought he was dead that was the worst, but... it's even more frustrating, knowing that he's there, like that... and I can't help him... I want to be able to help him, guys..."

Chocolat looked at Carrot sadly, kindly.

"We all do..."

Carrot idly wrapped his arms around himself, "I know, I know... but... he just acted so uncaring, saying so easily that he doesn't have a brother, that he never had a brother, all of that... but then when he had that weird... thing going on there... he cried out so _painfully_... my title... that word... does it really bring him... that much pain?"

There was a silence in the room for a few moments as the group thought about that point.

Gateau spoke quietly, "I just don't like the idea of Marron in the grip of those Sorcerers. Or Marron in the arms of Radish..."

His last sentence was said with a little more malice. Carrot nodded his agreement.

"That's for damn sure..."

"Do you think that they've... I mean... if Marron's under their spell and all..."

Gateau didn't need to say what he meant for the group to know what he was referring to. The resulting silence was uncomfortable; Carrot shifted on his bed, glancing down at his feet.

"I don't know, I don't know... but if Radish _has_ done something like that to my little brother... _fuck_... I'll never ever forgive him! I mean, jeez, you weren't even listening to that Celery bastard in that battle before, he was telling me about how much he loooved it when his brother fucked him, and... j-jeez, it was just..."

Gateau dropped his gaze to the other end of Carrot's bed, remembering that battle, and the images that Celery had brought up in _his_ mind...

"U-un..."

He shook those thoughts away, looking back up at the others, primarily at Carrot.

"But Celery was almost so _nice_ that time when we met him in Qeran..."

Tira glanced up, "He _was_ worried about his brother..."

"Yeah..."

Chocolat rolled onto her back, "He was nice until he led us into an inferno, Gateau."

"I know, I know... I guess that's... do you think he meant for that to happen, though? I mean, he didn't seem to know where Radish _was_ or anything like that..."

Chocolat shrugged, "I don't know, and I don't think we ever will... I guess it's just one of those things that happened... it all is, and I wish it hadn't! If only we could just get Marron back with us now, or something!"

She glanced up at Milphey, "Can't Big Mama bring him back, or something? That's how we knew he wasn't with us in the first place, after all..."

Milphey just closed his eyes, "Perhaps she could do, but she won't. We can't know what doing something like that would do to him, Chocolat. Not in his current state of mind. He might be confused, he might lash out at us all, he might... well, we can't know _what_ he'd do. Before we make any steps to bring him back, we need to wait until we know the circumstance of Marron's change of heart..."

Carrot scowled, "And how are we gonna know that? We shouldn'ta come back from Qerada so quickly. We shoulda stayed there and... I... I dunno, we shoulda done _something_..."

"And what do you suggest we might have done?"

Milphey's level glare cut into Carrot's thoughts, he looked away.

"I... I don't know. Just _something_."

Milphey nodded, his point proved somewhat.

"We need to wait until we have a plan of some kind before we act in any way. It's a hard situation, but... we need to overcome it. We just have to be careful in how we handle it."

Eclair looked thoughtful, "Why doesn't Big Mama just send out the Haz Knights to get rid of those two? I'm sure they'd be powerful enough..."

Milphey glanced at Eclair, "There isn't any doubt of that... however, she seems to have her own agenda when it comes to this matter... I can't pretend to understand her reasoning, but... whatever her plans happen to be, I don't doubt that she has reasons behind what she does."

"She's so mysterious..."

Carrot nodded, "That's for sure. Well, that's Big Mama for ya. Milphey, you're all on about planning everything out and stuff, but... do you know what it is we're even supposed to be planning? You're making it sound harder than just us going in, kicking ass, then coming out again, Marron with us..."

"It'd be nice if it was that simple, but did you manage to defeat them in the past? Did we manage to defeat them at Qerada? We didn't. It'll be difficult."

"I guess... but what about getting Marron back? What about that too? I mean, well, that _is_ the most important thing, right?"

Milphey paused, thinking over what he could say to Carrot.

"Carrot... the way the Farra Kinju works... the only ways we can get Marron back are either if Radish and Celery gladly let up their hold over his mind - which I can't see them agreeing to easily - or if Radish and Celery die. There are no other choices; Marron's under their spell, and they have sole power."

"If we just kill them... I guess... that's the only thing we can _do_..."

A nod, "I'm told that if Radish and Celery die, then the magic will be lifted. Killing them would be our best bet... though I'm not sure how we'd go about that. It'll be difficult..."

Carrot smiled slightly, "Yeah, well, we've had difficult battles before, haven't we? Stuff we've thought we wouldn't be able to get past, but we've managed to get through in the end anyway! I guess Mama had her reasons for calling us back here so soon, but I wish we could be back at Qerada now... just so that... well, I dunno..."

Milphey smiled sympathetically, "You want to know that Marron-chan's safe, don't you?"

"Y-yeah..."

He stretched, letting out a noise of exertion as he did so. "Well, I don't think we need to worry about him being _safe_ as such... if he _has_ got a relationship going on with Radish, then at least we can say that those Sorcerers won't want to hurt him. It's not pleasant to think about Marron _being_ with Radish, but... at least Radish seems protective of Marron, if nothing else."

Eclair glanced at her brother, who was staring quietly at the floor as Milphey spoke. She sighed slightly, wondering how he was reacting to this whole situation. She remembered how upset he'd been when they'd thought Marron dead, but now they knew he wasn't... of course, that was a reason to be happy, but the fact that Marron was alive, but with someone else... thinking about all the time her oniichan had spent talking about his thoughts of Marron, Eclair couldn't help but wonder what he'd be like once they got back to their bedroom. She mentally prepared herself to comfort Gateau again; she couldn't wait for Marron to return to Eden, even if it _did_ sound difficult. At least once he returned, Gateau might return to normal once more...

Chocolat sighed loudly, her action earning the attention of the others.

"Soooo... what do you think we do now?"

Tira glanced at Chocolat, "Oneesama?"

"Well... Mama called us back so quickly from Qerada... do you think that maybe she's got some more missions or something lined up for us?"

"I'm not sure... perhaps..."

Chocolat stood up from the bed, "I hope not, anyway... I don't know if I could concentrate on a mission, but I guess if she sends us on one, then we gotta go on it... oh well. I'm kinda tired now... Tira, what about you? I think I'll go to bed now."

Chocolat made her way from the room, "Night, guys."

She was soon followed by Tira, who nodded at the others to signify her goodnight.

Gateau pushed himself away from the wall, "She's got a point. I think I'll go get some sleep too... best to get some rest and all..."

He sounded slightly distant as he spoke, and Eclair picked up on this; Gateau left the room, she made to follow after him, but turned and smiled at Milphey and Carrot before she left.

"I should go make sure he's okay..."

"Sure. Night, Eclair."

"G'night, Carrot, Milphey."

Carrot kicked off his boots, alone in the room with Milphey. Milphey just watched Carrot for a few moments, "Will you be going to sleep now, Carrot?"

"I guess. Nothing else to do, is there?"

Milphey wandered over to the window in the room, looking out at the night sky.

"I suppose not."

He turned around, "I suppose it must be quiet in here without Marron-chan, right?"

Silence for a few moments, then Carrot's quiet admittal.

"Yeah, I guess it is. It's not like he made much noise anyway, but..."

"Not quiet, more lonely?"

"... y-yeah."

Milphey smirked, "I could stay with you if you were feeling lonely..."

"Milphey, please! I'm not in the mood."

Slightly more serious, Milphey continued.

"No, but if you _were_ missing Marron or anything, I wouldn't mind staying here if you wanted me to. Not to try and hit on you or anything... though if you wanted me to I wouldn't mind doing _that_ either... but, you know. If you just wanted someone to talk to or anything..."

Carrot looked up at Milphey, and realised that he _was_ being serious. Milphey stared back at him for a few moments before Carrot glanced away.

"I know, I know. I'll be okay, Milphey."

"You sure?"

Carrot nodded, "I'm sure. I mean, okay, so the situation's kinda bad and everything, but... we _will_ be able to get Marron back, won't we?"

"Undoubtedly."

Carrot smiled, slightly sadly.

"Exactly. So, because of that... I don't have to worry, do I? Even though I still _do_, I just can't believe that he totally won't come back to us, or anything... so... it might get lonely in here, but that doesn't matter, because... well... yeah..."

Milphey was walking towards the door.

"I see, I see... well then, goodnight..."

"Yeah... night..."

Milphey was just about to shut the door before Carrot stopped him.

"H-hey, Milphey?"

The door opened again, "Yes?"

Carrot looked deep in thought, something that caught Milphey's attention. Carrot was silent for a few moments more, causing Milphey to prompt him.

"What is it, Carrot?"

"What if... what if... _I_ wanted to go to Qerada?"

"Carrot?"

"Y'know... go there... try n' get Marron back and everything... I can't help but remember his _cry_, how he was calling my name... it just makes me wanna go there and get him right now whenever I think about it..."

Milphey spoke seriously, "You mean to go to Qerada and fight those Sorcerers?"

"Go to Qerada and get Marron back."

"The two are the same, Carrot. You wouldn't be able to get Marron back without fighting Radish and Celery. If that's what you really want to do then I can't stop you, but... I'd recommend thinking about it first, Carrot. Those Sorcerers are powerful, and there's safety in numbers. Keep that in mind."

Carrot was silent for a moment as he thought about what Milphey said; he looked up as he heard the door close, and he realised that he was alone in the room. He looked across to Marron's bed, it was a little untidy from where the girls had been leaning on it. Carrot got off his bed, and walked over to Marron's bed, sorting out the sheeting and pillows a little.

Once it was back to it's usual tidiness, Carrot sighed, launching himself onto the bed. He remained face-down for a few moments, attempting to breathe deeply, but hindered by the material on the bed. He supposed that the bed was just a bed after all; if it was warm, it'd only be the warmth that the Misu sisters and Eclair had left behind. After all, Marron hadn't slept in the bed for a good number of weeks now...

Even so, it felt comforting to lie on the bed and think of Marron. Not the Marron they'd seen previously, but the Marron who usually always _was_... the Marron who was his brother, and who didn't fight that fact, who would never even _question_ that relation. Marron... the Marron who smiled warmly for him and him alone... the Marron who said 'niisan' and didn't scream it like the very thought brought him unimaginable pain... the Marron who he'd grown up with, whose memories and experiences he didn't question, because there _was_ no question, they just _were_...

Those Sorcerers had been talking rubbish, Carrot decided. Saying it was all a lie... _that_ was stupid. No way.

He remembered when he'd first seen Marron, seen that contrary triangle on his head... that had been strange. How could Marron have one of those marks on his head? He wasn't a Sorcerer, and only Sorcerers carried those marks...

Carrot hugged the pillow to himself, wondering if that _had_ been Marron after all. Sure, he looked like Marron, he sounded like Marron, he walked and talked and breathed like Marron, he called Carrot's name like how Marron did, but... maybe it _wasn't_ Marron... the way he behaved was strange, and the way Marron had attacked him like that... on the way back from Qerada, Carrot'd let himself be healed by Tira, so it wasn't that he hurt anymore from the attack, but that wasn't the point. What Chocolat had said, that time with the crystal Sorcerers, when Marron'd said he'd rather die than even risk hurting Carrot... that sounded about right, that was the sort of thing Marron'd do or say. Carrot felt bad while thinking about it, how he might have just _killed_ Marron, being under the spell of a Sorcerer... much like Marron was now... the attack from before didn't hurt physically, Tira's magic meant that the physical pain was long gone, but it was the mental pain that remained. Marron had attacked him... Marron had attacked him. Carrot remembered how shocked everyone had seemed, how shocked even Celery and Radish had seemed... they were obviously expecting the attack as much as everyone _else_ had been. No, but... that person seemed like Marron, but was it _really_ Marron? Maybe it was just a clone, or an illusion, or... _something_.

It was night outside, but Carrot didn't quite feel like sleeping just yet. He couldn't sleep, not while Marron was still in the grip of those Sorcerers, not while he was helpless, unable to do anything... he couldn't sleep, not while Marron might still need him.

He remembered battling Celery while they'd been on the way to the Salt brothers' house... when Celery had been all on about how Marron wanted him in such a disgusting way, those _images_ Celery had put into his mind, all of that... they had to be making that up, they just _had_ to be. Marron wouldn't have thoughts like that, not really!

Carrot sighed as he stared at the lightly patterned headboard, wondering why anyone would want to make something like that up in the first place. Just to piss him off, Carrot supposed.

Either they were making it up, or it was the truth... and Carrot didn't like to think about _that_. Not just because of how weird it was, but... he'd never even thought about that before, but if Marron really _did_ feel like that, then didn't that mean that he'd been hiding something like that from Carrot for however long he'd felt it for? He knew Marron could be quiet, but if something was bothering him, _really_ bothering him, then he'd tell Carrot about it, wouldn't he?

Another sigh.

If it really was something like that, Carrot wasn't sure if Marron _would_ say anything. He himself had yelled at Celery about it, he thought it was weird... and if Marron really felt like that, then wouldn't he have those same feelings, but much worse for feeling them for himself?

Carrot threw his head into his hands, growling slightly. Why was he even sitting there like that? Sitting there on Marron's bed, wondering if his loyal, devoted little brother really harboured sexual desire for him... no, that was stupid. He wouldn't. He wouldn't! It'd just been something twisted that the Salt brothers had made up to piss him off. They probably didn't even think of it now. So why was _he_?

Carrot sat up slightly, "If Marron _did_ have feelings like that for me..."

He tried to think of that thought without having those images Celery had conjured up leaping into his mind; it was hard, but he tried to remember Marron just... how he always _was_. When he was quiet, when he'd fight in battle, how he'd walk when they were on a mission, how he'd lie quietly in bed, how peaceful he looked when he slept... all of that, all of how Marron usually _was_... while all of that happened... was he really thinking about how he wanted his older brother to tackle him on his bed, wrestle him to the floor and, pressing him down without choice to escape, take him suddenly with passionate abandon? Carrot paused momentarily. _Did_ Marron think like that?

He glared at the distant wall of the room, as if it was somehow the wall's fault that he was thinking like that. He was supposed to be planning how to get Marron back, not sitting there speculating on his little brother's sexuality! Even so, it was an involving train of thought, if not a particularly productive one. Carrot put his fingers to his temples, trying to press some kind of sense back into them.

"Okay, okay... so... if I wanted to go to Qerada, get Marron back... Milphey's probably right, I'd haveta get rid of those brothers before I could get Marron back... it might be hard... but, they _did_ seem unwilling to want to attack me with magic, 'cause then I'd get at their precious pretty house... heh, I guess I can use _that_ to my advantage... if I turned beast form I could probably kick their asses, but the Misu sisters wouldn't be there to whip me down, and I don't know if Marron'd know to turn me back just then... so I guess I gotta just get them with my sword... and hope Marron doesn't attack me again... maybe I should be sneaky and kill 'em while they sleep... yeah! Maybe I should do that! No-one says I have to attack while they're _awake_, do they? Yeah! I'll do that! I'll attack them while they sleep and rescue Marron. All right! A plan! Now I just gotta figure out how to get outta here before anyone notices..."

Carrot looked up at the window again. It was still night-time.

"Maybe Mama _does_ have some missions for us... and I guess she'd be angry if I went off without telling anyone... but I can't just sit by and let my little brother get manipulated like that! Even if he _does_ want into my trousers, that's his problem, and it doesn't matter anyway, I just wanna get him back first. I can worry about _that_ later, I suppose..."

Carrot fell into silence again, wondering why he was talking to the empty room. Still, the empty room didn't offer any kind of argument in return.

"... Marron wouldn't _really_ think like that..."

He lay there for a few moments, before sitting up again, letting his legs hang off the end of the bed. He glanced down at his boots; if he was going to leave for Qerada, then why not as soon as possible?

"... besides... if Mama _really_ needs me for something, I guess she can just transport me back or something, it's not like she _can't_ or anything. Okay! I'll sneak out before anyone can notice!"

Feeling energized and raring to go, Carrot shuffled to the edge of the bed, reached for his boots, and proceeded to put them on. His mind ran through a million scenarios at once, how he would vanquish the Salt brothers with bravery, courage and power... how he'd heroically rescue Marron, and for once, he'd have put life and limb at risk for his little brother, he'd go to the fight without holding back, and he'd come out victorious, and maybe he could tease Marron a little about how this time it'd been him being rescued rather than the rescuer, but Marron'd smile because he'd _know_ Carrot was only teasing, and they'd both know that they both loved it really no matter who was doing what, because they could rely on each other, and they'd never have to worry about anything as long as they were together, and...

Carrot's frenzied thought process dropped to a sudden stop as he opened the door into the outer corridor, and noticed a figure standing there. He blinked.

"Mi-Milphey!"

Milphey didn't look up when Carrot spoke. He stood with his back against the wall, his arms folded, his eyes closed... he looked so _serious_. Carrot frowned slightly, Milphey seemed so different these days, not just because he was serious about things, but... memories of Qerada ran through Carrot's mind... Milphey was a Haz Knight... it was just strange, after all. After all that time, to suddenly find out... still, it meant that if Milphey was around they had that extra protection, and that was always worthwhile. At the moment he was just serious, though. He spoke quietly, but the corridor was silent, and Carrot had no problems in hearing Milphey's voice.

"You waste no time, do you, Carrot?"

"Huh?"

"You mean to go to Qerada... and you mean to go now... don't you?"

At that point, Milphey looked up. Eden was dark, and the moon shone in from a window behind Milphey, but somehow his eyes seemed to _shine_ in the darkness... it was a little un-nerving, but Carrot tried not to show that nervousness.

"Uh, well, that is..."

"It's alright if you do, Carrot. However... the way to Qerada... it's a long way, there's no pretending that it isn't. Is your self-righteous fury going to carry you along that distance?"

"... uh..."

Milphey's look softened slightly, "I'm not trying to reprimand you, Carrot. I'm here to help you... if you want to go to Qerada, then there are quicker methods of getting there."

"Oh yeah? Like what? Big Mama's hardly gonna wanna fly me there, she normally makes us walk everywhere 'cause it's 'good for us' and 'builds stamina' and all of that... I swear, she's only been throwin' us back and forth from Eden to Qerada 'cause those Sorcerers are bastards and it'd be better to get them wiped out quickly... but I guess now there's nothing she thinks we can do, she's got other missions lined up for us, right? To 'take our mind off it' and everything."

Milphey gazed at Carrot with slight amusement, "I wouldn't go putting words in Mamu-sama's mouth, she might not like it. However, she's not quite as authoritarian as you might think... as well as I am, she's here to help you. She knows that you want to go to Qerada... she suspected it ever since you returned to Eden."

Carrot frowned, confused.

"R... ight..."

"She's willing to send you to Qerada, if you're sure you really want to go."

Carrot brightened, throwing one hand to his swordhandle, "Of COURSE I really wanna go! I wanna go and rescue that troublesome brother of mine, a-"

"Carrot, don't go making yourself look almighty while spiting others. Would you really call Marron troublesome?"

"... Okay, he's not troublesome."

Milphey started walking down the corridor, Carrot wondered if Milphey wanted him to follow; after a few moments he stopped and turned to face Carrot, waiting for him; Carrot shut the door to his bedroom, glanced at it for a few moments, then ran to catch up with Milphey.

"He's not troublesome, but I really wanna rescue him. I mean... it's gotta be a bad situation if even he can't get out of it, y'know?"

Milphey nodded, and watched Carrot carefully as his volume dropped.

"I don't know what I can do, really... but... still, I wanna do it. I'll figure it out as I go along. I mean... we've got through bigger things than this, right? So... yeah."

"I could come with you, if you wanted me to... Mamu-sama told me to guide you through this mission, and-"

"Is everything because of Mamu-sama Mamu-sama Mamu-sama?"

The sudden slight bitterness in Carrot's voice caught Milphey by surprise. He turned around, looking at Carrot while he walked.

"Carrot?"

"Well... I know you're a Haz Knight and all, but... are you only like... helping me because she wants you to and stuff? If she didn't say anything or if she said not to, you wouldn't be here right now, would you?"

Milphey paused for a few moments, thinking of what to say.

"She's the most important person, Carrot. My life is dedicated to serving her, it'd be more than my life's worth to disobey her..."

"Do you love her?"

Milphey froze, at that point. Carrot noticed the reaction, and stopped too. He turned around, facing Milphey... Carrot was surprised to notice that Milphey looked... almost _shocked_... then his look faded to a kindly one.

"Love her? ... Of course I do, Carrot. Don't you love her?"

Carrot blinked, wondering where the conversation was going. Big Mama was Big Mama and she was a bit scary, but overall, she _did_ care for her Sorcerer Hunters, even if she _did_ work them hard... Carrot glanced at the floor, "I, I guess... I mean, not like... uh... um... yeah, but..."

Milphey's amusement increased, "There are many kinds of love, Carrot. When you ask me if I love her, I don't doubt you mean in the sexual way..."

Milphey'd hit the nail on the head. Carrot looked up, blushing slightly.

"Well, uh..."

"She's too much to love like that, Carrot. She's like a goddess, and she's too special to my heart to _desire_ like that. If you think about it... isn't that kind of love... a shallow kind of love, Carrot?"

A slight laugh, "I know that might be questioning your entire raison d'etre, but just think about it."

"A shallow kind of love?"

"To love somebody only for that one thing. To lust after them, to want them so deeply... it might be a deep feeling... it _is_ a deep feeling, but what are the causes for that feeling? The physical longing to have somebody in that way... that longing might be the deepest, but if it's only that physical longing, then what about afterward? If you have that person in that way, after that desire has culminated into mutual want, mutual need, what then?"

Carrot felt a headache brewing. This was getting a little too philosophical for him.

"Uh... I... dunno..."

Milphey blinked, then realised that he _might_ have been a little confusing. He smiled again.

"Nevermind, nevermind. What I'm trying to say... perhaps in the past, it might have been possible. Mamu-sama has not always been like she is now, after all. In the past, she..." Milphey shook his head, "It's almost harsh to say..."

".. Go on..."

Milphey looked up at the ceiling, "In the past, she was a woman who existed for herself, and so could perhaps afford those kinds of needs. Now, she's... she's more than she was, and that kind of desire cannot figure into her plans. She carries such responsibility, Carrot... she's the head of the Stella Church, that which brings hope to those who have none, of which there are so many while evil still plagues this land... perhaps one day we'll have a land without that plague, but I'm not sure if I can see the circumstance in which it'd come about..." A strange little smirk, "Though perhaps it might have something to do with you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're special, are you not? Carrying Hakaishin within you..."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Milphey folded his arms again, "Sacher is not the only one to desire such power. He desired your power, he almost managed to unleash it, but he failed to tame it. There are... more powerful people than Sacher in this world, Carrot. Perhaps one day that power might be tamed... who can say? But... until that day, Big Mama carries the responsibility and the needs of this world. Compared to that need, wouldn't you say that physical need is insignificant?"

"I guess... but... why wouldn't she have, uh, needs too? She's a woman, isn't she? I know she's a goddess type person and all, but c'mon, wouldn't even _she_ get horny sometimes?"

Milphey blushed, waving one hand nervously.

"My my, I wonder what she'd think to hear of you talking of her like that? Ha ha ha. Well, I don't know. Her Haz Knights... we serve her as best we can, we obey her every need, but... when it comes to that, I don't think... well, she doesn't call upon us for _that_ need. She's been alive for a lot longer than, say, you, Carrot. Perhaps after so long, her mindframe has altered to that where she doesn't _need_ that kind of desire. As I said, she's more than she was, and so different."

"Becoming all-powerful means she loses her sex drive? Damn, that's harsh. Hey, but you've been around for ages like her and stuff, does that mean you don't need that either?"

Milphey smirked and threw an arm around Carrot's shoulders, "Probably don't need it but it doesn't stop me wanting it or anything."

Carrot didn't move from under Milphey's arm, which Milphey noticed. He quietly slipped his arm away, "Yes, well... that said... maybe I'm a little strange. The other Haz Knights, do you see them acting like I do?"

"Well, no... still, Cinnamon's cool, she hangs around and has a laugh and stuff more than those other guys do..."

A slight laugh, "Shiffon and Kahlua, Carrot. 'Those Other Guys', as you put it, probably have a stronger sense of duty than Cinnamon or I... or at least, more restraint. Those two seemed old when I was a child, they'd already been serving the Stella household for... I don't know, probably for most of their lives... whatever desires they had they probably worked out of their system when they were younger."

Carrot let out a long sigh, "So you're saying that the older ya get, with more responsibility and stuff, means that you end up not getting any? Damn, I don't wanna get much older in _that_ case. I mean... damn, half the time it's the only thing I can think about! And those guys don't think of it at all?"

Milphey shrugged, "I'm not saying that, Carrot. I'm sure they could act like that if they wanted to, it's just that they don't want to, that's all. To you, who's still young, that kind of thing is important; to people it varies I suppose, but... while that _is_ important, it's not _the_ most important. Even without sex, life goes on, doesn't it?"

"Ah-ah, but if people didn't have sex there wouldn't be life 'cause people having sex equals babies, right?"

Milphey's laughter was slightly louder, "Touché, Carrot. However, to those who are immortal, who watch the cycle of life over and over, who survive without wanting to, perhaps... can't you see how that might become less important?"

"Well... not really, but I guess... hey, but you're a hypocrite 'cause you're as horny as anything!"

"I wouldn't say that, Carrot. I just know how to have a good time, that's all. However, would you see me acting so flirty when I'm a Haz Knight?"

"I guess not..."

Milphey skipped until he was standing in front of Carrot.

"As I am now... this is how I _live_, Carrot. My duty to Mamu-sama is so important, it's more important than my own life, and any one of her Haz Knights would give their lives for her in an instant without hesitation. She is important, and we are important alongside her. However, how would you feel if you had to be a Sorcerer Hunter all the time without break or relief? Wouldn't you want to be able to live a different life some of the time?"

"I, I guess..."

"Well, exactly. It's more relaxing to be able to be like this. Also, if I was so serious all the time, I wouldn't be able to relate to cute cute people like you, would I? It's easier to help you if I'm more accessible, if you see what I mean. Also, if I was always so serious, maybe it'd get boring... I don't want to slam Shiffon or Kahlua who are obviously happy with how they are, but I'm just not a serious person, not at heart. Well... no, maybe that's not what I'm trying to say. I can be serious, you _know_ I can be serious, but I like fun things too, and I like to en_joyyy_ myself... I suppose those people have satisfaction in what they do, but... as I said to Shiffon, I bet he's not discovered the joy of women's underwear."

Carrot's eyebrow twitched, "Too much information, Milphey. Too much information."

"Ha ha, sorry. You don't wanna see my panties, then?"

"NO!"

The two continued to walk through Eden's dark corridors as Milphey laughed, "You see? It's fun to tease people like you, and I bet you wouldn't be so easily teased if it was coming from a serious person, right? Being so serious, it'd be hard to tease, and when you get so flustered you're so _cuuute_! Ha~"

Carrot just carried on walking, wondering if he'd ever be able to understand Milphey... he doubted it.

The conversation died down a little, Carrot quietly thinking about what Milphey'd spoken about, and then Milphey spoke again.

"But as I mentioned, Carrot... sex is important, but, in some ways, not _the_ most important. There are other things in life, you understand?"

"Yeah?"

"Some people might have lost sight of that fact. Why do you suppose Radish has your brother kidnapped at this moment?"

Carrot paused, a light seeming to shine through Milphey's mysterious words.

"A-ah... yeah..."

"Radish has obviously cast some kind of spell on Marron, because Marron cast some kind on him, if you see what I mean. Perhaps to Radish, that feeling seemed the most important... but that kind of intensity can fade, and even if it took a long time, there's a chance that Radish might not... well, we just have to get Marron-chan back as quickly as possible. I don't doubt that Radish thinks he's feeling the deepest and most important things in the world for Marron, but will he still feel that in a year, two years?"

Carrot paused, "Marron's... well, you _know_ how Marron is..."

"I know, but to Radish, who couldn't have known Marron beforehand... we _know_ him, we're his friends, his family, the important people to him... we know him, we're friends with him, we're deeper than that. However, Radish's feelings cannot be that deep for the pure reason that they just don't _know_ each other. And given how Radish is, being such a destructive Sorcerer, is Marron, who's heart beats so hard for justice, likely to even give him a chance? Perhaps Radish could be a nice person, but when that's compared to his death count, that's hardly forgivable."

Carrot wasn't sure what Milphey was trying to say anymore, so he just quietly listened, and when Milphey finished, he allowed a short silence before he tried to divert the conversation slightly.

"So... Big Mama'll let me go to Qerada?"

Milphey nodded, "Yes."

"Weird... I didn't think she'd be so willing to let me go, y'know, on my own and all... unless we get there and all the others are waiting for me 'cause they'd been secretly plotting behind my back or something like that..."

"Big Mama often works to her own tune without telling anybody else what she has planned. She often knows an event's outcome before it's outset... I trust her totally, Carrot. Whatever she lets you do or doesn't let you do, she'll have reasons for it all."

"Y-yeah..."

At that point, the two reached the dark main hall, where Big Mama's outline was visible in the room. When the two entered, she shifted, the noise seeming loud in the silent hall.

"Ah, you two. I've been expecting you."

Carrot laughed, feeling a little nervous despite himself, "So I hear..."

"Carrot. You wish to go to Qerada to find Marron, do you not?"

"Yeah, I do. I wanna get him back."

A slight pause, "I see."

Big Mama moved, and there was suddenly a light in the room; one of the glowing orbs that Dota used so often showed (what Carrot presumed was) Qerada's night forests. Carrot pointed at the orb.

"Now there isn't any kind of shield up around their house, could you like, take me right there? I wanna try and get 'em while they sleep 'cause they probably wouldn't be expecting that, so...?"

Big Mama shook her head.

"No, Carrot... I see your reasoning, but I have my own reasons; someone is waiting for you in Qerada."

"I know, Marron's waiting for me, so I gotta see him quickly!"

Big Mama stared at Carrot with an indescribable look; it didn't exactly set Carrot at any ease, and she wasn't explaining her actions any time quickly... she moved again, standing in front of Carrot.

"... I will set you some distance away from the Salt household. Do what you will, Carrot; you will be watched while you remain there. Once your business is finished, I shall bring you back."

"Hey, me and Marron, don't forget! I'm gonna bring him back, no question about it!"

Big Mama said nothing, and Milphey remained silent as a red sparkling light surrounded Carrot, and then... he was gone.

Milphey stared at the space where Carrot used to be. Big Mama noticed his stare, "You think you should have gone with him?"

"Those Sorcerers are powerful... I can't help but worry about him."

She just smiled, "You don't need to worry, Milphey... Carrot will encounter confrontation, but..."

Milphey looked up at Big Mama, requesting that she continue; she shook her head, turning her back.

"Sleep, Milphey. The others will need comfort once they wake up and realise that Carrot has gone."

"Will you let them know where he is?"

Big Mama glanced over her shoulder, "No... you will."

"... I will, Mamu-sama?"

A nod, "You will. In such a situation, is it not obvious that Carrot will have gone in pursuit of Marron? If they do not already realise that, you will tell them."

"Ye... yes, Mamu-sama. However... once they realise Carrot is gone... might they not want to follow him?"

"Undoubtedly so... but this is something Carrot must do for himself. They will stay in Eden for the time being."

"I... see."

Milphey glanced up, and could no longer see Big Mama's outline in the darkened room. He sighed, supposing that she'd already left the room, and decided to go and sleep himself; the morning could be coped with once he reached it, but for now, sleep was the best option.

****

Not for the first time, Marron had been returned to his bed, where, for the resulting nervewracking couple of days, Radish had remained by his bedside, and Celery had watched distantly, bringing whatever Radish quietly requested. Or didn't request. Radish was much too preoccupied with Marron to think about much else, and probably wouldn't have thought even to eat had Celery not constantly come upstairs with refreshment for his brother.

Both Salt brothers complained of a constant fatigue; Radish complained vocally, and Celery remained quiet, because he knew that he felt it too, but... he felt his brother wouldn't want to hear of _his_ complaints, he probably considered them unimportant when compared to Radish's main worry, that was... Marron. Of course. As always.

After the Sorcerer Hunters had left, Radish had held Marron for as long as he felt he needed to. The dreams, the nightmares, the visions, none were mentioned; Marron just quietly clung to Radish, seeming to feel some kind of comfort from that contact. Or some kind of mental anaesthesia he couldn't have realised from Radish's magic taking it's toll once more. Then he'd said, as the sun fell in the sky and the two still remained sat on the lawn, that he felt tired, and Radish had helped him into his bed. There he'd remained, sleeping quietly, appearing peaceful, but... Radish worried, Radish worried even more these days. He never said anything, but Celery couldn't help but wonder if Radish was feeling even more regret for what'd happened prior to the meeting with the Sorcerer Hunters. Celery hoped so. A little regret for his actions might do Radish good, he thought.

The sun was rising to a day that, Celery thought, would probably be similar to yesterday. And the day before that. And maybe, indeed, the day before that also. The sun shone brightly into the room, but the scene in the room didn't reflect the feeling of the morning.

Celery held a bowl of food in one hand and a cup of some kind of drink in the other, nudging the door open a little further; the door creaked, this attracted Radish's attention. He looked up with wide eyes, wide eyes that seemed troubled... troubled and tired, if the bags underneath Radish's eyes were anything to go by.

Celery quietly walked forward, "Good morning, otouto. I'd ask if you slept well, but... I suspect you didn't sleep at all... again..."

Radish shook his head as Celery placed the food down on the bedside cabinet next to Marron.

"Celeoniisama's right... again..."

"If you feel tired, then you should sleep."

"I can't sleep when Marron might wake up and need me... I can't sleep while he might wake up!"

Celery folded his arms, "It hurts you more and more with each passing day... you need to sleep, you need to recover your strength!"

"Hey, I don't need to recover anything, I'm as strong as I need to be!... I just wish I knew what made him sleep for so long, though... I mean... he seemed pretty gone during that battle... that's enough to make him sleep this much?"

Celery carefully sat himself on the corner of Marron's bed.

"I don't know... whatever we've done to his mind... whatever his dreams and visions do to his mind... I don't know. Maybe it's not something we can understand..."

"I just wanna know when he's gonna wake up!"

"I know, I know... if I knew when he'd wake up, I'd tell you, otouto. Not knowing what's happening inside his mind... I'm as curious as you. Have you tried... looking?"

Radish sighed, "I tried a little, just to see what I could see... it was totally darkness, though. That makes me even more worried, I mean, should anyone have just DARKNESS inside them? That's... that can't be good, can it? Oniisama... I wanna know what's happening... just if he opened his eyes it'd be okay, because then I'd know he was alright... oniisama, to see his eyes again, to see his smile... why can't we... why won't he wake up? I'm worried..."

Celery watched Marron with half-lidded eyes.

As usual, the young mage was beautiful, even while he slept. His body rose and fell with regularity, his hair was gently strewn about him, Radish had obviously brushed it from Marron's face... Celery noticed that Marron's contrary triangle was gone. He frowned.

"Radish, what happened to his..." Celery motioned to his own forehead.

Radish looked up, it took a few moments for what Celery was indicating to to click in his mind, then he realised, looking back down at Marron.

"His triangle? I figured it didn't matter if I stopped for the time being. We're the only ones who're gonna see him and it's not like he's gonna look in any mirrors while he's gone like this. Even if it's only until he wakes up, it's a little more magic I don't haveta use up just yet, and... well, you know."

"Yes..."

Celery sounded deeply concerned, "Radish, if it's hurting you just to stay awake, then sleep. You have to-"

"Oniisama - if he wakes up, and I'm asleep, then... the magic I've got over him... well, I'll be asleep, right? It'll be like his dreams, I won't be able to control him..."

"I've slept already, otouto. While you slept, I could control him..."

Radish shook his head, "No, it's okay... I gotta be strong, right?"

Celery's look changed to one of subtle anger, "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why have you got to be strong? Who are you trying to prove yourself for? For Marron? He's asleep, and even if he wasn't asleep, he can't realise what it is you're doing to him. I highly doubt you'd be trying to prove yourself to me, and... to prove to yourself... what are you _trying_ to prove? Radish, I don't want you becoming ill over this... do you even remember how long it's been since you last slept?"

Radish just quietly shook his head. "Night comes and goes and it's dark, but... I don't think I sleep..."

"It's been several days that Marron's been like this. Does that really mean that you haven't slept for those several days?!"

A sulky shrug.

"Radish... you can't exhaust yourself like this..."

"Oniisama, make him wake up."

"Radish?"

"I can't sleep until I know he's okay. So make him wake up so I know he's okay."

Radish's look darkened slightly, "You've always been better at makin' him wake up than me."

Celery couldn't help but detect a note of bitterness there... he chose to ignore it, "Do you think it'd even work if I tried?"

A shrug, "I dunno. Can't you at least _try_, though? I mean..." Radish's look changed subtly, looking a little more persuasive. "... You _do_ want me to sleep, right, oniisama? If Marron wakes up, he'll probably fall asleep when it's night-time, and I can sleep then... right?"

Celery sounded harried, "You're a persuasive little bastard, aren't you, otouto?"

"Yep. So, you gonna wake him up or what?"

Celery sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Alright, alright..."

Radish stepped to the side as Celery moved closer to the bed, as he slipped his shoes off and leant over Marron, taking hold of his quiet sleeping face in his two hands. He glanced again at Radish, who just nodded, then turned back to face Marron... who still slept. Celery leant down, closing his eyes, concentrating his power.

The first thing he felt, that he saw in his mind's eye, as Radish had mentioned, was darkness. For a few moments, though it might have been longer, nothing else. Just a blank darkness... the moments dragged on, and Celery became a little concerned. Was Marron's mind really... so blank, like that? Had the encounter earlier on in the week done something to wipe his mind totally? Had seeing Carrot again under such circumstances turned his mind into committing some kind of mental suicide? Celery reached out with trepidation, "_... Marron? Marron, are you there at all?_"

Again, silence for a few moments. Perhaps Celery's worry became apparent to Marron's mind, because Celery was suddenly aware of... something... someone speaking? Quietly, but even so.

"... _in my body..._"

"_Marron?_"

"_... in my soul..._"

"_Marron, is that you?_"

Suddenly, Celery's view seemed to change; things became hazy, but lighter, more visible. As if trapped amongst purple clouds... Celery had to admit that the view inside Marron's mind was quite pretty if nothing else, even if it _did_ suggest such mental turmoil.

Suddenly, Celery found himself facing somebody; a light suddenly shone, and all Celery could see was... the wings? The huge angelic wings. Marron himself eventually became visible, looking... self-confident. Smug, almost. Naked but not caring. Arms folded. Smirking.

"_Marron!_"

"_That's true, I am. However... I am not the one you want, am I?_"

"_What do you mean?_"

Celery remembered the mental images he'd seen during the earlier battle, Carrot with angel wings, Marron with demon wings... he wondered if this was anything to do with that...

The Marron in front of him waved one arm to the side, and some of the clouds parted; somewhere up ahead, a figure lay on whatever passed for the ground inside Marron's mind; the figured looked broken.

"_That's..._"

Marron flittered to the side, still smirking.

"_You can go and see him if you want to._"

Celery quietly made his was forward, the angelic Marron parting clouds for him as they went. Celery supposed that this was perhaps like going through the different layers of Marron's mind, but... he wasn't sure. Eventually they reached the figure.

Celery wasn't entirely surprised to realise that the broken figure was, again, Marron. He lay on his front, his eyes closed, his head leant on his half-folded arms. Demon wings hung over him like a blanket, limp and unmoving.

"_That's the person you want._"

"_That is-...?_"

The angelic Marron just shook his head, "_Trust me, it is._"

"_... Who are you, then? If that's Marron..._"

Marron watched Celery for a moment, as if contemplating. He shrugged lightly, "_Maybe you should already know. Perhaps I am Marron's true self? Maybe that one there is his true self. Maybe I'm part of his conscience that wouldn't die. Perhaps I'm just some demon apparition created by you and your brother via the Farra Kinju... who can say, Celery?_"

"..._ I... see..._"

He didn't, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Marron leant down and kicked the other Marron on the shoulder, quite a savage kick. The Marron who'd been kicked moaned in pain, rearing up a little, then falling back into his previous position.

"... _Wake up, Marron. Somebody's here to see you._"

"... _ni... niisan..._"

"_No, not him. Somebody else._"

"_... niisan..._"

Celery just blinked. Angelic Marron sighed, "_He gets like this sometimes. Maybe if you reached out for him... I don't think he's got the spirit left to listen to me at the moment. Just keeps mumbling 'niisan, niisan!'... I don't know if he's expecting Carrot to appear suddenly or what, but... no, I don't know. I'm sure you're somebody who's kinder, though. Reach for him._"

Celery did so, "_Marron... Marron, wake up..._"

"_... niisan..._"

"_I'm not Carrot, I'm not your niisan, but... please, just for my brother's sake... wake up... please?_"

His eyes opened slowly, looking up at Celery. Celery noted how tearstained they seemed...

"_Marron?_"

"_Ce... Celery..._"

Celery nodded, "_I'm glad. So... do you want to wake up for me?_"

"_... wake up..._"

Celery nodded again, "_Yes. Physically open your eyes, come back with me... would you do that for me, please?_"

A hand reached up at Celery, he took it, holding it as warmly as he could manage. Marron's eyes seemed to pierce something within him, there just seemed to be so much _hurt_ in those eyes... Celery tried to look back with kindness, and Marron seemed to pick up on this.

"_... Alright..._"

Celery helped Marron into standing up, and as he glanced around, he realised that the other Marron, who or whatever he'd been, seemed to be gone... he still wondered who that had been, but realised that he probably wouldn't find out too soon. He sighed, gently leading Marron back into the world of wakefulness.

Celery eventually pulled back, his eyes opening slowly; he noted that Marron had his contrary triangle back... he glanced at Radish, "He should wake up soon..."

"Did you manage to... to _see_ anything?"

"He's still alive in there, if that's what you mean."

Radish nodded, looking somewhat relieved. "Ah... that's good..."

At that point, Marron made a slight noise, his eyes twitching slightly. Radish almost shoved Celery off the bed in his enthusiastic effort to get to Marron.

"Marron, Marron! Marron?"

Celery carefully climbed from the bed with as much dignity as he could muster. He stood to the side, watching slightly sadly. Radish was so _excited_...

Marron just looked distant for a few moments, "... Hn...?"

"Marron, you're awake!"

He sat up, rubbing his head.

"It'd seem so. My head... I have such a headache all of a sudden..."

Radish was swooping around Marron, trying to be everywhere at once.

"A headache? Um, ah, er... umn... I don't know, is there anything I can do to help? Anything you want? Um, there's food here... are you hungry? If you're hungry you can have this, it's fresh. There's a drink here too if you want it! Are you hungry or thirsty at all? Maybe you want to go and sit outside? It's a lovely day. Sun's shining, I'm sure it'll make the river look all sparkly and pretty and stuff... maybe you wanna swim in the river? I've heard that swimming in rivers is good for you, it might help... also, I think the source of the river is some mountains a little way off, so, the river'd be all cold and stuff, and it's all hot and stuff outside, so, you know, if you were too hot we could maybe go swim in the river, or if you didn't want to at all, then that's okay, but-"

Celery interjected, "Otouto, you're getting excited. Remain quiet for a few moments, let Marron think about what he wants to do."

Radish looked up at Celery, then back at Marron.

"Oh, uh... um... ye-yeah. Sorry. Um... Marron, what do you want to do?"

Marron thought for a few moments.

"I don't know... anything relaxing would be pleasant, though... my body... I feel like I hurt all over... just sitting somewhere comfortable would be alright with me."

Radish sounded concerned, "You... hurt all over?"

"Yes... my arms and shoulders, my body... I feel like... I don't know..."

Marron brought one arm up from underneath the bedsheets, pulling back the sleeve of his nightshirt and wincing as he did so.

"These marks... it feels as if some kind of animal attacked me, almost... where would these marks have come from?"

Both Radish and Celery paused. The mental effects of what Radish did had been diffused quickly, but when it came to the physical... the physical scars would fade, but for the moment they still remained.

Celery turned slightly to look at Radish, who was looking at him also. Radish attempted a smile, "Ahaha... don't worry about that. I expect it's just damage you took during the battle, right?"

"The battle..."

"Mmn, the one we had a coupla days ago."

"Against... against the Sorcerer Hunters..."

"Yeah."

There was a vaguely uncomfortable silence as the group remembered the battle... or at least, as Marron remembered the battle, and Radish and Celery wondered just what it was he was thinking about...

Nobody said anything about the battle. Radish broke into a wide smile, hiding what he felt, trying to find out what Marron wanted.

"But hey, that doesn't matter, that's over now, done and dusted. Now it's time to relax, okay? So, we could go outside, we could go to the river..."

"We didn't kill them, did we?"

"Huh?"

"Those Sorcerer Hunters. We didn't kill them."

Radish paused, "N... o, we didn't..."

His smile returned, "... but that doesn't matter! They've left us alone, right? They probably won't be coming back any time soon, we don't need to worry about _them_. So, what do ya wanna do?"

Marron glanced in the direction of the window, looking at the bright sunlight.

"... I just want to relax until this pain leaves me..."

Radish nodded, "I see, I see. In bed, or in the garden, or...?"

Something occurred to Celery, "Or maybe in the upstairs...?"

"Oniisama?"

A slight shrug, "People often take hot baths to relax, don't you think that that might help?"

Radish's face brightened, "Aaah! Oniisama, that's a GREAT idea! Yeah! Hey Marron, what about spendin' some time in the hot tub? I'm definitely definitely sure it'd help. And I think oniisama has some of those... nice-smellin' soap salt... things... relaxey stuff, y'know. Yeaah!!"

Marron just blinked, "If you think it'll help, then I don't mind."

Radish leapt up, tugging at Marron's hand. "I'm sure it'll help! And even if it doesn't, a nice hot bath is always nice, right?"

Marron gently let himself be pulled from the bed, standing up, following Radish as he beckoned. The two of them rushed from the room... Celery debated following for a few moments, but then thought that Radish would probably prefer time alone with Marron. He _had_ been waiting for him to wake up for quite some time, after all.

In the first bathroom, Radish was eagerly going through cupboards and cabinets for soaps and other things. He had a small armful of items to take into the bath; Marron just watched with slight amusement, "Are you sure we're going to need all of that?"

"Well, hey, doesn't hurt to be prepared or anything. C'monn, let's go!"

Radish certainly seemed happy to have Marron back, Marron just watched that enthusiasm with calm amusement... Radish thundered up the stairs to where the bath was, and set about starting it up. Marron stood near to the door while the bath filled up, and while Radish threw whatever soaps he wanted to use into the water.

Radish turned to look at Marron, "You can get undressed, unless you wanted to have a bath with yer nightshirt on. Hey, I'll join you in the bath."

Radish stood up, and proceeded to slip his shoes off, quickly take his shirt off... he smiled at Marron.

"Right?"

Marron just blinked, "If you want to", taking off his own nightshirt. He dropped it to the side, and looked over his body; Radish couldn't help but notice too. The marks on his arms, on his chest, on his hips... Radish felt a kind of awe, almost. Memory told him that he was the one to cause such things, but he could hardly remember at all... he supposed that was from the rage he'd felt, the rage, the anger and the lust... he looked back to the filling bathtub, feeling quietly guilty. Marron wouldn't remember what really gave him those marks, not if Celery'd done his job properly, and Radish at least trusted Celery for _that_. He sighed slightly. He thought about what his brother'd said, when he himself had wanted his mind wiped... when he'd felt such anguish, such sudden regret for what he'd done... feelings like those sprung up within him again as he swept his arm through the water to check the temperature. He hadn't even been able to stop himself... he hadn't been able to stop himself, he'd never been able to. He'd never been able to stop himself when it came to blowing up towns and villages in sudden anger... that'd never... of course, people would have died then, but it was never something he'd really _regretted_, not as such... thinking of events that bore more similarity to what happened with Marron... Celery's image appeared in Radish's mind. The anger, the passionate anger, the intense feelings... the _power_... overpowering someone, being able to do what you wanted with them, knowing they'd always forgive... knowing that their feelings were twisted enough for them to not mind that which happened... knowing that their feelings were twisted enough for them to even secretly await such events... Radish doubted that Celery would purposefully piss him off or anything, often he inflicted himself upon his brother without any reason at all, but... he never said 'no'... when he cried for Radish to stop it, even if he cried it so passionately, Radish would look Celery in the eyes, 'Do you really want me to stop?', and Celery would never say 'Yes'... Radish wondered what kind of person his brother was to act like that. He wondered what kind of person he was himself, for the same reasons... okay, so his brother was weird for liking that kind of thing, but wasn't he weird too for doing that kind of thing in the first place?

Radish wondered, quietly, when it'd all started. Much too long ago for him to remember. Childhood? Obviously the sexual trysts couldn't have started then, but did the feelings? He couldn't even remember. He remembered promises made, once their parents had dropped out of the picture, that they'd protect each other forever, the kind of brotherly thing that was natural in such a circumstance...

The bath was filling to a level where it was in peril of overflowing; Marron noticed this, stepping forward.

"Radish, the bath... Radish?"

Radish snapped out of his little mental backtracking, realising the situation, and controlling the water to stop. He let a little of it drain away, so the displacement caused by his and Marron's bodies wouldn't cause too much overflow. The staircase leading to the lower bathroom became quite dangerous when it was slippery.

Radish glanced up at Marron, feeling caught out, smiling slightly nervously.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened there... I must have drifted away."

"I see... I wondered if I should have said anything, but I thought that you probably knew what you were doing."

Radish laughed softly, "I totally zoned out. Anyway, it should be ready now, you can get in if you want."

Marron nodded, sitting on the side, letting his legs hang in the water for a little while before he launched himself into the water, enjoying the hot feeling spreading over his body. He shivered in delight, holding himself still up to the neck in the water for a few moments, closing his eyes as a blissful sigh escaped his lips.

Radish watched appreciatively, slightly distantly. Sometimes there was just nothing like a hot bath.

Letting Marron adjust to the feeling for a few moments, Radish carefully entered the bath himself, feeling a similar shudder rip involuntarily through his body, not that he minded. Such a feeling... Radish turned around, leaning his back against the edge of the tub, smiling happily at Marron.

"Seems it's too late not to get my hair wet."

"Same here... but perhaps it could do with washing. That battle seems so long ago, but I expect it wasn't long at all. I don't remember much, just feeling so tired... I suppose I slept through the night?"

"Through the night, through the days... I don't know how long it was, but it's gotta have been at least like, four days or something..."

Marron looked genuinely shocked, "Four days? I slept for that long?"

"Ye-yeah..."

Marron gazed at a point in the middle of the bath, looking and sounding disbelieving.

"... for that long... what can have happened to make me sleep that long? I can remember something like... a dream, a vision... something like that... but what of... I can barely remember..."

Marron frowned, Radish quietly watched him as something occurred to him.

"... maybe there is something I remember..."

"Hmn?"

"... I don't know... it seems so distant now, but... somehow... it was as if there were two people, and... I-I don't know. The two people were... they were similar, perhaps even the same... no, but they were different. I can't remember who those people were, though... what they looked like..."

He sighed with a smile.

"It all seems so distant and confusing now."

Radish reached out for a blue face flannel he'd brought up, which sat in his pile of bath supplies near the edge of the bath. He dipped it into the water then wrung it out, reaching out to brush it over Marron's forehead.

"Don't get worked up about it, it's probably nothing important. Dreams are just dreams, after all."

"I... I suppose."

Radish retracted his hand, staring at Marron, who stared back for a few moments before looking back down at the water. Radish found himself blushing, and he wasn't entirely sure why... it didn't matter, did it? Just because they were sharing a bath like that... Marron had wanted to relax, so that was what he was doing. Radish was determined to fight down the feelings of angry passion he'd felt in the past, such passion which had brought such regret that one time... no, but the feelings he felt currently... that was also a kind of passion, wasn't it? Looking at Marron, how he sat in the water... it was a passion, but without anger...

He _was_ beautiful, though. Marron was leant against the side of the tub, his hair all about him, clinging to his body in places, sweeping out against the water in others... the water shifted with gentle neverending movement, lapping gently against his smooth body, just below his shoulders. The way his shoulders were, the slight echo in the water that was visible, Radish could just tell that Marron had his arms folded.

His body like that, with those marks that'd been left hard enough to remain on his body for a few days... bruises, Radish supposed... his body like that, his arms folded, his unsure stare into the dark part of the water... he seemed so guarded.

Radish looked across at one of his hands, where it leant against the floor next to the bath. Those hands, those fingers, they'd been enough to bruise Marron like that, hurt him like that... the hand he looked at clenched lightly. He didn't _want_ to cause Marron pain, he didn't want to cause such physical branding... he looked back at Marron, who still stared at the middle of the water. Radish didn't want to hurt him. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but he was sure that he didn't want to hurt him. Even if Radish's anger was such that it just couldn't be tamed or controlled... at least until the next time, he wanted to protect Marron, keep him safe... no! Not even until the next time! Radish didn't want there to _be_ a next time. Somebody so kind like that didn't deserve to be abused and betrayed like that by someone they trusted...

Again, Radish's mind drifted to thoughts of Celery.

Didn't his oniisama have that same kind of beauty? Nobody else could be as beautiful as Marron, but Celery certainly wasn't unattractive in his own right, he was quite beautiful himself. And he was so trusting, so kind and trusting that it worked against him in the end; Radish had taken advantage of that trusting kind nature, for so long he'd taken advantage of that personality, so much so, he didn't even regret the things he did, and he was never given cause to regret, because Celery never seemed to _mind_...

Radish just frowned at the water. What kind of relationship was that? True, Celery would do anything for him, and if anyone threatened Celery or put him into any kind of real danger, Radish knew he wouldn't hesitate to protect his oniisama...

... but who was there to protect Celery from Radish himself?

It was an uncomfortable thought, one that Radish knew the answer to, and it unsettled him, having never really questioned such things before... who was there to protect Celery? ... No-one, really. The two brothers were all either had ever had, up until so recently, when they'd been joined by Marron... and that was just Radish's own choice. He supposed that his decision to take Marron under his wing hurt Celery, but... Celery would always _be_ there, wouldn't he? They were brothers, and that bond was always there, Radish supposed... whatever that bond _was_...

Celery had certainly become a little quieter recently, retreating back into his books, his studies... Radish supposed that Celery just felt he had to leave Radish alone... then there were other times, times like that time when Celery'd come into Radish's room, when he'd wanted so badly for Radish to take him, and he'd refused... Radish had actually, for once, refused sex. Sex was sex, wasn't it? With Celery, with Marron, with whoever, it didn't really matter, did it? But even so...

Radish looked up when he realised that Marron was staring at him. Feeling idly self-conscious, he glanced back, "... what?"

Marron just shook his head, smiling lightly.

"I'm just not used to seeing you so quiet like this."

"Huh?"

"You're sitting there so quietly... normally you're so loud and excitable, but it's an interesting change."

Radish just smiled, "I can be quiet too. You just make me excitable, I guess."

"I... see..."

"You don't... remember much from the battle or anything, do you? The battle, the fight, anything that happened then... do you?"

Marron shook his head, "Not really... I know that we faced the Sorcerer Hunters, I remember that, but as to what actually happened when we did so... no, I don't remember. I can't even remember what those Sorcerer Hunters look like, even..."

He thought about it for a few moments, just to make sure.

"... no, I don't remember."

"I suppose it's for the best. Still... before that... before the battle, I said I loved you... maybe you don't remember that, but, well, it's still true."

Radish reached out for a white bar of soap, dipping it and the flannel into the water, then working the soap against the towelled surface, then shifted in the water until he was standing in front of Marron. He gently pressed the flannel to Marron's left shoulder, working it against his skin.

"I just wanna make sure you're okay. The person who caused these bruises can't be forgiven... but I'd at least like to look after you."

Marron put his hand over Radish's hand which was still over the towel, "I'm sure my body can heal itself, Radish. I don't especially need to be looked after..."

Radish abruptly leant forward, silencing Marron with a kiss. He couldn't resist. The way he was naked in the water like that, the calm way in which he spoke, his deep, gentle voice, just everything _about_ him...

The towel dropped into the water, bobbing slightly as it floated. Radish's hand held against Marron's shoulder still, the soap from before making it that bit more slick. That hand slipped around Marron's neck while his other found it's way around Marron's waist, drawing him nearer, pressing him closer. Marron'd been surprised, but he didn't object to Radish's kiss.

Radish drew back, feeling confused emotions pounding through his body.

"... even if you don't need to be looked after, I wanna look after you. I, I don't know why, I just wanna... you... don't mind, do you? I guess I just wanna protect you, but... I don't know..."

Marron smiled, "You seem so nervous all of a sudden."

"D-do I? I'm sorry..."

"No, it's alright..."

Radish felt the water lapping around his body... he felt suddenly so hot, was that from the water alone?... No, no it wasn't. He was sure. Marron was in front of him like that... he'd wrecked it the last time, but Marron didn't remember that last time, that last time where he'd cried 'niisan' continually... if Radish were to do anything again, might Marron call out the right name this time? Radish hoped so. Radish wanted to find out. Radish wanted to hear Marron's voice caught on the edge of unwavering passion, feel his body underneath him... his other hand went to Marron's other shoulder as his mindframe set itself firmly down that one track.

"... I suppose it still hurts here, right?"

Radish squeezed his hands against Marron's shoulders to punctuate his point.

"A little, but not if you don't press too hard..."

"Ah, I see, I see, sorry. Ah... what about down your arms...?"

"The same..."

Radish's hands moved to Marron's chest, "And there... I suppose it's the same again, isn't it?"

Marron nodded, "Mmn-"

Radish quietly occupied himself, catching the towel as it floated around, pressing it to his hand and washing it against Marron's body. He idly wondered what it felt like... he took special care to be gentle, two fingers underneath the towel stroking at Marron's nipple... Marron looked like he didn't know _what_ to feel. Radish just gazed at him before ducking down, kissing down Marron's neck and shoulders, closing his eyes against the water as he submerged slightly to kiss against the nipple he wasn't brushing the towel against. He heard a slight gasp, "Ra-Radish... what are you...?"

Radish brought his head up, smiling, but with... almost a _darker_ look in his eyes.

"... I want to look after you, Marron..."

He pressed his palm against Marron's upper stomach, "I suppose it might not hurt so much here," he dropped a little further, "... or here..."

Marron froze subtly as Radish's hand went further down than that, taking hold, stroking...

"... does it hurt there?"

Marron just blinked, "... not hurt, no..."

Silence in the room as Radish continued, "What _does_ it feel like, then?"

"It feels... warm, somehow..."

Radish nodded, "I see..."

He leant forward to kiss Marron again, stroking until he felt the eventual hardness under his fingertips. He touched with slight pressure, letting his hand coax the water around Marron's erection into providing stimulus.

Marron shifted up in the water slightly, moving so his head could lean back against the edge of the bath.

"Aa... AH..."

Radish felt a different shiver shoot through his body at hearing that gasp. He moved to Marron's side, still moving his hand against Marron's body, leaning in to kiss Marron's neck instead of his lips. That, of course, left Marron's mouth free for expressing what he felt...

Marron's hands pressed against the underwater sides of the bath, but there was nothing to hold onto, just the smooth curve of the tub... almost without realising, he moved his hips in time with Radish's hand, small thrusts growing stronger, Radish's hand encouraging that movement. Radish smirked against the skin of Marron's neck, enjoying those gasps... he idly wondered what it'd be like for Marron to touch him, but... for the moment, this was enough. Radish was content for Marron to just sit back and take what Radish gave him, watching Marron brought him pleasure enough. The blush spread over Marron's cheeks, the hazy look in his eyes... oh, but this was different to the time before. That time before, he'd looked and sounded just so _lost_, but he wasn't lost this time... or at least, if he was, he was lost somewhere different. Somewhere closer to where Radish was, somewhere Radish didn't mind losing Marron in.

Marron's pelvic thrusts increased with intensity, "Ra... _Radish_... this _feeling_..."

Radish just continued to nip and bite at Marron's neck, moving his hand a little faster, a little stronger... Marron's chest rose and fell continually, his gasps sounding a little more hoarse, a little more ragged... Radish couldn't resist a smirk. This was Marron's reaction to that... and what about to what would almost certainly come in the future? So much potential exploration, and Marron gasped so intently at just this touch...

"... Don't fight it, Marron... just... just let whatever happens, happen..."

"Ye-... yesss..."

Stronger now, more desperate. Marron's hands moved against the sides of the tub, trying to find something to hold onto there... hold onto, hold against... he seemed to be getting so close.

He almost cried out, "Ra-RADISH... Radish... it's... I... I can't stop it..."

Radish just whispered two words, "Then don't...", before Marron reached his climax, an elongated cry ripping itself from his body, his thrusts becoming stronger until he froze against Radish's hand, releasing himself, frozen there for a good few moments before falling back against the water.

Marron lay there for a short while, just recovering his breath.

"... Ra... dish..."

Radish just smiled, "You don't need to say anything, Marron. Only... did that help any?"

"... I feel like I could sleep again..."

"Well, don't do _that_."

"I feel so relaxed..."

Radish's smile deepened, "That's better."

His own arousal made his heart pound in his chest, but Marron did just look so relaxed, sleepy almost... Radish didn't want to ask Marron anything like _that_, not just yet. He just smiled despite his feelings, "The water'll be getting cold soon, maybe we should get out of the water?"

Marron's eyes were closed, he opened one eye and nodded, "Ye-yes..."

Radish helped Marron out of the water. Marron proceeded to head down the stairs, off to dry himself. Radish remained in the bath for a little while, wondering about perhaps touching himself, bringing himself to climax... he shook his head. It'd been a long time since he'd done that, he never really had cause to do that... because there was always someone else who was willing to... do that...

Radish paused as he thought about Celery. Again. Alright, so the brothers had been somewhat distant recently. They'd been distant, Radish had refused Celery when he'd asked him for his release earlier on, but... if Radish asked, Celery probably wouldn't say no, would he?

Radish trembled slightly as he stepped out of the bath and drained the water. He was a little unsure about asking something like that from his brother, but... it wasn't as if it was unusual for the two of them, at least.

Downstairs, he found the bathroom empty, a towel discarded to the side. Radish picked another and rubbed his body dry, loosely tying the towel around his waist, leaving the bathroom to find Celery.

Outside the bathroom, Radish met Marron.

"Radish! I was about to go into the garden. Care to join me?"

"Ah, in a little while, Marron... only... do you know where oniisama is?"

"Celery? Well, I haven't seen him... I imagine he's doing some of his magic studies..."

Radish headed down the stairs, "Thanks."

Celery was indeed busy at his desk underneath the staircase, he looked up as Radish thundered down the stairs.

"Otouto?"

Radish was followed by Marron, "I'll be waiting in the garden."

The two brothers nodded as Marron left the room.

Celery leant back on his chair, smirking lightly, looking at Radish over his reading glasses.

"You shouldn't walk around in just a towel, otouto. You'll catch cold."

"Hush, oniisama... in the bath, Marron, um... I..."

Radish made a hand gesture. Celery blinked, "You...?"

"Y-yeah. But I, uh..."

He flung the towel to the side unceremoniously, "I know you asked me and I pretty much said no and everything, but if I wanted you to, y'know... you wouldn't say no, would you?"

Celery stared fixatedly at Radish's arousal for a couple of seconds, "I'm not used to you being so shy about this, otouto..."

Celery was used to Radish demanding what he wanted in no flowery language at all. Again, Radish was demanding, but... usually such activities were without question, Radish wouldn't even have asked. Just demanded. Forced. Overpowered. That was how he always used to be.

Celery supposed that the change in his brother had been brought about by Marron, but he barely wanted to think about that. More important than idle thoughts was the fact that his brother was in front of him, wanting... _that_... what he'd always wanted in the past... what he'd always taken...

After that momentary pause, Celery set the book he'd been reading to the side and dropped to his knees from his chair, taking Radish's straining erection into his mouth without hesitation.

Radish gasped loudly at that feeling, but fought the urge to cry out, just talking hurriedly...

"Oniisama, oniisama... ah- ahnn... yess... d-don't do it for... for too long, though... don't want... don't want Marron to see..."

Celery thought to himself that Radish probably wouldn't be able to hold back for too long anyway, but kept to his brother's request. He moved his head with firm, deep strokes, pressing his tongue against his brother's hardness, moving purposefully, powerfully...

After a short while, too short for Celery's liking, this proved to be too much for Radish, who quickly grabbed hold of Celery's head, hunching himself against Celery, thrusting quickly into his brother's mouth, gasping with halting breaths as he reached his climax.

Celery let Radish hold himself there for as long as he needed, and remained still as his brother pulled back, quickly swallowing his brother's warm fluids, letting out a deep breath afterwards.

"So... it doesn't matter if it's you who need release, but if it's me..."

Radish was already heading upstairs again, this time to find some clothes. He just shook his head, "Don't talk about it, oniisama. I'm not in the mood. Will you be joining us outside?"

Celery tried to regain lost pride as he sat back up on his chair, adjusting his glasses. "Perhaps."

"Alright. I'll see you outside, then."

The sound of Radish thundering up the stairs, and then silence. Then Celery's deep sigh. He wondered if there was anything he could whisper with longing to the empty room, but everything he could think of seemed to be things he'd already thought and said many times before. It didn't matter. It never did, not really. Not to Radish.


	12. Duplicity

****

"_There are two of me in my heart._"

Darkness was darkness, but it never lasted for long. Darkness would swoop in like a blanket of night, moving out again, leaving just the quiet atmosphere, almost relaxing were it not for the personal feelings connected to such a place.

"_There are two of me in my body._"

Not that the place wasn't beautiful. The clouds were easily beautiful, constantly moving around, moving past as if the point from which they were watched from was somewhere high above ground level; indeed, in such a place, was there even a ground for there to be level with? All that existed seemed to be the clouds.

"_There are two of me in my soul._"

Still, that didn't matter, not really. All that existed were the clouds, the clouds... the clouds, and the solitary figure that sat amongst the clouds, knees pressed to his chest, arms linked around those knees, eyes closed, angelic wings quiet and unmoving behind him.

The figure could hear the voice, but he wasn't the one who spoke. He heard the voice, but he chose to ignore it for the time being.

"_I am only one half..._"

He could have agreed, but he didn't.

"... _you are the other._"

He opened his eyes, they flickered in annoyance. His wings opened behind him, they flapped a little, and he rose slightly higher in the sky landscape. He glanced around, as if trying to place where the other voice had originated from in the first place. He scowled.

"_Stupid... if there are two of you, then how can I only be half? How can you only be half?_"

Silence.

A smirk. That showed him.

"... _You are not... the me who's supposed to... you are not ME..._"

"_If I am not you, then who am I?_"

Another silence.

"_Marron?_"

A section of clouds seemed to shift, revealing another figure, a similar figure... the figure who'd spoken. This figure was in much the same position as the other had been in, but he seemed so much guarded, so much more fragile, so much more bitter... behind him were wings, red and black demon wings... he seemed somewhat more harried than the angelic version of himself. His eyes seemed as if they'd been crying for so long, his cheeks were tearstained, but tears didn't run down them now. Just the glare that emanated from his eyes, so focused, so angry... the angelic Marron barely reacted at all, just smiling gently at that scowl. The smile was gentle, but... it seemed false, almost.

"_I don't know who you are, but I know that you shouldn't be here._"

"_Yes, well... it doesn't matter, does it? Even if I'm not supposed to be here, I am, and you can't fight against that. I'll fight against you for as long as it takes to overpower you, Marron..._"

"_If we were the same, we would not be fighting..._"

The clouds darkened, the look on angelic Marron's face becoming similar. Somewhere amongst the clouds, lightning struck. The clouds shone for a moment with that light, then darkened again.

"_That's true. Perhaps, perhaps. Alright, so maybe we're not the same... but I'm still here inside you, Marron. Tell me who or what I am if I am not you..._"

A tearful stare, "_I... I don't KNOW..._"

An unpleasant smirk; the angelic figure reached out, taking hold of Marron's shoulder. He moved so he was behind him, nestled between the demonic wings.

"_These wings are impressive, aren't they... it's a shame you can't soar on them._"

"_Those wings..._"

"_Mine are beautiful, mine let me go wherever I want... don't you think they're beautiful?_"

"_Those wings are stolen. You stole them from me._"

A finger ran itself over the area where the demonic wings met shoulders; there seemed to be some kind of wound there, some kind of scar... an old wound, one that'd healed, but even so, the scar was still there, a memory of what once was, was still there.

Over his shoulder, Marron leant himself.

"_Perhaps I did, but don't they look beautiful on me? Don't you see me and feel jealous? Don't you remember when Carrot said that someone had stolen your wings?_"

"_That was you. You stole my wings._"

"_Ah, but you said that we were the same, that there were two of you, and I am one of those people... if we are truly the same, then who am I to steal from you? It'd be as if I was stealing from myself... quite ridiculous, don't you agree?_"

The other Marron tried to move away, shift him from his back, escape his soft voice, his touch... the angelic version of himself wasn't going to move away anytime soon.

"_You are... you are NOT me... you weren't always here..._"

Darkness moved into place again, and suddenly the clouds had disappeared entirely. There was an unpleasant, sinister laugh...

"_Oh, but Marron... I was. Even before all of this, I was here, wasn't I?_"

"_N-no!_"

"_Perhaps not in this form, but... I have always existed within you, always been inside you... you know it's the truth... don't fight it, because you KNOW it's true..._"

He moved again, moving back in front of Marron, who just frowned angrily, "_No! How could you have always been inside me?_"

"_Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not you. But I'm part of you that's always existed... I bless magic for giving me form, even if it IS just this form inside you... from day to day life, you can't speak, can you? You cry for Carrot, cry for your brother, but outwardly, you don't even realise... sometimes you become stronger, such as during that battle... and it brings you such pain, because as soon as you feel freedom, I fight you down again... but I've always been here, Marron._"

"_What... what do you mean?_"

"_Well, let's consider... think of before this. Before you met Radish, before you met Celery, before Qeran... before any of it. Before any of that, what was the greatest source of pain in your life?_"

"_Pain? Pain... I... I can't think..._"

Angelic Marron's eyes narrowed, "_Yes you can. The greatest source of pain... the greatest source of joy..._"

Marron looked away, "_The greatest source of... of pain... of joy... that can only be... niisan..._"

A nod.

"_Yes... now, if I do this..._"

The angelic Marron moved away for a few moments, his wings surrounding him... feathers flew around for a few moments, and the wings spread again, wide and beautiful... but it was no longer Marron who wore those wings. Between the wings...

"_Nii- NIISAN!!_"

"_Yes, Marron. Back in your dreams again... those terrible dreams that you could never stop having, right? Dreams of me, dreams of only me... such dreams you'd never dare mention in day to day life, because how would anybody at all react to them? Marron dreams so deeply about his brother... and how wrong is that? Not only another male, but... your brother... someone who shares the same blood, the same parents... someone who protected you all through your life... and suddenly taking that much too deep, imagining that protective hand doing more to you than just protecting, that person who protected you... some of those dreams pushed the boundaries of his behaviour, didn't they? Overpowering you like that, making you SCREAM... he'd never do that, no loving, protective brother would do that... isn't that perverted of you to even think that he might act like that? Carrot Glacé is many things, but I doubt he's-_"

Marron just looked away, speaking angrily. "_Don't take on that form if you're not really him..._"

Carrot smirked, "_It makes you uncomfortable? Don't you miss him, Marron? Didn't that love bring you both such pain? However... alright, if that makes you so uncomfortable, then..._"

The wings obscured his figure again for a moment, and when they parted, Carrot was no longer visible; this time, the angelic apparition had taken form as Radish.

"_Radish?_"

"_I can cycle through forms as I will... the pain and suffering connected to each is different, but basically the same. I am the you who exists, and you, your real self... you're stuck somewhere you can't escape, and you don't even awaken when day comes... these nights, when my power is weaker... this is the only time I can talk to you, the only time I can be with you like this... as your brother, I remind you of the pain you felt, wanting him so badly, unable to have him... I can tease you in that form, Marron. How he is, the girlchasing pervert... girlchasing... I suppose he only dreams of girls, doesn't he? He wouldn't dream of you, he'd never think of you like that... oh, and doesn't that hurt? ... As Radish... the form who took you from your life with your brother... who took you for his own selfish reasons, who took you in more ways than one... ah, but I owe him my life, for without him, I would be nothing but unsure thoughts at the back of your mind, surfacing when you see your brother naked and wonder what it'd be like to taste his skin, sample his touch... then, and only then... so who am I, Marron? Who am I, to exist like this?_"

Marron looked up, feeling so unsure.

"_I... I don't know..._"

Radish shrugged, "_Perhaps I AM you, in a way. I'm definitely part of you, and I've always existed, even if not like this, even if you didn't realise. Perhaps... I'm your pain? I'm your suffering? Or is it more than that? Maybe I'm like... an inner demon, a personal demon... I'm yours, Marron. I won't leave you alone. Even when you forget about me, I'll always be there, inside you... the uncertainty, the doubts... all of them can be extended by me. The feelings that bring you the most intense emotions... that passion... it's always tainted by guilt, isn't it? Guilt, worry, knowing that just thinking about that is so pointless..._"

The demon circled around Marron, "_No matter how much you want Carrot, you can't have him. His heart beats for the appearance of the next pretty girl to hit on... he can be deep, he can be serious, but would he ever be deep and serious for you? Forsaking pretty girls and his own personal feelings to rest alongside his little brother, to run his hand down your body and know what it did to you?_"

"_Shut up... don't talk like that!_"

That just caused a smirk.

"_And this form... Radish... he says he loves you... do you believe him? He says he loves you, and you don't argue, because you can't. You don't remember the desperate love you carry for Carrot when you're with Radish, do you? That's the power of his magic, it manages to drown you out and intensify myself... or at least drown you out, until you don't even know who Carrot IS. To a lesser degree with Celery, even though he's not so hellbent on your seduction. But isn't that terrible, Marron? You don't even remember who Carrot is._"

At that point, Marron leapt at Radish, but Radish just flew to the side, letting Marron fall, smirking at his effort.

"_It's true, though. It's true, and you know it. The brother you love so deeply, the only person you truly want to be with... the only person you want to exist for... and you don't even remember who he is. Isn't that horrible? He cares for you so much and you forget him so easily._"

"_SHUT UP!!_"

"_Ahahaha, this affects you deeply, doesn't it? No, but... think about it. Doesn't being away from him, doesn't not knowing who he is... doesn't that provide some kind of... freedom? You don't have to worry about the feelings you felt for him, you don't have to concern yourself with his wellbeing, you don't have to think about him at all... you can live for yourself, and isn't that wonderful?_"

"_I don't care about that... niisan... niisan's the most important person to me, as long as he's safe, I... I can't rest unless I know he's safe..._"

"_And yet you won't remember him come the morning._"

Suddenly, Radish faded into darkness, and Marron was left on his own.

He looked around in shock; "_Wa- Wait! Where-...?_"

Somewhere in the darkness, a figure was visible. Marron frowned, his wings lifting him curiously towards the figure he saw.

"... _Who...?_"

As he got closer to the quietly walking figure, he realised.

"_... Niisan!_"

It was indeed Carrot. He lacked angel wings, and looked perfectly similar to the Carrot that Marron remembered... he looked so quietly serious, though. He looked up when Marron called his title, but didn't smile.

"_Yes..._"

"_In my dreams..._"

Marron flew forward and almost knocked Carrot over with the intensity of his hug; Marron's wings kept the two balanced, however.

Carrot tried to separate from Marron's hold, "_I hate how you feel about me... wanting me like that..._"

"_I know this is only a dream, niisan... you don't have to behave like that..._"

"_You'll cry while you sleep, knowing this is only a dream... the more real it is, the more hopeless it becomes, because it's only a dream... and you don't mind?_"

"_If having you in a dream is the only way I can, then... then I don't mind. Even if it's painful, then I'll accept it, because it's the only way..._"

Carrot stroked Marron's shoulder, his wings vanished. He smiled an almost shy smile, "_I see..._"

Marron blushed and looked to the side, feeling that bit more naked without his wings. Carrot slipped his tanktop off, "_Then... if this is only a dream, it doesn't matter._"

Marron leant forward, embracing Carrot.

"_Thank you, niisan..._"

"_I hate making you cry, otouto..._"

"_It's worth it if it's for you..._"

And so, Marron slipped into another dream of he and Carrot, a dream that would be forgotten come the morning.

****

The morning in Eden was a bright one. In Tira and Chocolat's bedroom, the curtains had been opened, and so the bright morning sun shone into the room.

Both Misu sisters were currently asleep. It was maybe a little late to be asleep still, but it was excusable; neither Tira nor Chocolat had been able to sleep well for the past couple of days, and their sleeping patterns had been affected by this.

It'd started a couple of days ago; the morning after everyone had returned from the battle at Qerada, in fact. The Sorcerer Hunters had woken up as usual, and Chocolat had felt like giving Carrot an early morning wakeup call, just because he'd been so serious recently, and she thought that maybe it might help loosen him up a little, even if he didn't react the way she wanted him to... he never did anyway.

She'd been surprised and shocked to find his room empty. After checking the bathroom and double checking his bed again (in case he was hiding underneath it), Chocolat had realised that Carrot's most oft-used clothes were gone (whereas, if he was sleeping, he usually threw them to the floor; Marron would often tidy up his brother's mess, but of course, Marron wasn't around to do so), as well as his boots, his sword... Chocolat hadn't known what to make of that, and so, in her worry, had ran to Big Mama to talk about it. Big Mama had already been awake, and had acted quite distant about the whole matter. Chocolat had demanded to know where Carrot was, Big Mama had just looked sadly at her, "You can't follow him, Chocolat. Try to relax until he returns."

Anything more had been met by unhelpful riddles and responses, so very like Big Mama.

Despite Big Mama's request that Chocolat relax, she'd been unable to. She'd returned to her and Tira's bedroom, to find Tira awake; Chocolat moving around had awoken her, and she'd wondered where Chocolat was; Chocolat had jumped back into bed, slightly tearful, just saying that Carrot was gone.

Tira had panicked for a moment, "He's DEAD?!"... Chocolat realised how her statement could have been misconstrued, and explained what'd happened with her trying to wake him up, and Big Mama's reaction to the whole business.

Later on, Gateau and Eclair had been informed of Carrot's disappearance, Eclair had seemed shocked, but Gateau'd seemed strangely distant, mumbling something about how that was yet another person who probably wouldn't come back, who'd be next?... Chocolat had tried to ignore that, but couldn't help but feel the same, in her heart of hearts.

That'd been the day after.

The days passed slowly enough, the Sorcerer Hunters were called for a few minor missions, but nothing too vital, just an afternoon's work, things to keep them occupied, even if only barely. Some missions were Chocolat, Tira and Gateau, some were Tira and Chocolat, and some were Gateau and Chocolat, just like the old days. Despite the potential closeness of smaller workgroups, not much was said by any pairing; just getting on with the job in hand, doing what Big Mama asked...

The morning dawned for the umpteenth time. Chocolat had been lying on her side, facing away from the window in their room... when she rolled onto her back, the bright sunlight shining in fell across her body, and she twitched slightly, eyes opening slowly.

It took a while to adjust to the light, but Chocolat didn't mind. She had all the time in the world, or so it felt like. She glanced across at Tira... she was still asleep. Chocolat sighed loudly... she still felt so tired, but she doubted she'd be able to get back to sleep again.

Chocolat's first thought with each morning was usually 'I wonder if Carrot'll come back today?', and today was no exception. She stared wistfully at the ceiling as she wondered... _would_ he be back today? Where had he gone, anyway? Chocolat supposed that there wasn't really any cause to worry, not if Big Mama knew of the situation and was unworried about it herself... Chocolat couldn't help but feel angry, though. Big Mama had said not to worry, she'd said for Chocolat to relax until Carrot got back... didn't she realise, that just wasn't possible? As far as Chocolat knew, Carrot could be anywhere, doing anything, with anyone!

That last thought was the one that irked her the most. What if he was off with some pretty girl? What if they'd eloped?

Chocolat blinked.

_That_ was a pretty weird thought.

But still, in such situations, the mind played out all kinds of scenarios, all of which seemed as real as the last, even if, after thinking about them, they seemed quite stupid...

Chocolat sighed again. Carrot could be an absolute moron, a girlchaser, an idiot, a pervert, all of that, but she still loved him, and it was hard to concentrate on anything without at least having a vague idea of where he _was_... even if he was on the other side of the Spooner Continent, as long as she _knew_ that was where he was, she wouldn't worry!

Well, perhaps she would, she thought. But at least she'd know where he was to be able to worry like that. It brought down some of the uncertainty, anyway.

Tira shifted in her bed, making some kind of sound in her sleep. Chocolat looked at her, "Tira?", wondering if her little sister was anywhere near waking up just yet.

Tira opened her eyes slightly, still looking sleepy.

"Wha... wha time izzit?"

Chocolat smiled softly at Tira as she sat up, "I don't know. It's probably a bit late, though... the sun's shining brightly..."

Tira reached for her glasses on the bedside table, but they were a little out of her reach; Chocolat picked them up and handed them over, Tira put them on, sitting up herself.

"So I suppose Big Mama doesn't have any missions for us today?"

"She'd have woken us up earlier if she had, I think. Or maybe she just sent Gateau out. I don't know. I guess if we've got a day free we should treasure it, right?"

Chocolat flailed her arms around, "I wouldn't mind staying in bed for another little while. Don't feel like going back to sleep or anything, but... I don't know, I just can't be bothered to do anything else..."

"Mmn... oneesama, do you think Carrot'll come back today?"

A slight pause.

"I don't know."

"How long's it been now?"

Chocolat thought for a moment.

"This is the fifth day, I think..."

Another pause.

"I wonder what he's doing that'd take him so long..."

There was a knock at the door. Chocolat glanced down at her nightgown, and Tira in hers, then at Tira herself, silently asking her. Tira wrinkled her nose slightly then nodded.

"Come in!"

The door opened, it was Milphey. He smiled kindly at the two girls, "I just thought I'd knock before I came in in case you were naked or anything... not that I wouldn't mind seeing that but you'd probably mind me looking. So, how are Tira and Chocolat today?"

Milphey took up a place on the opposite side of the room to Tira and Chocolat's beds, leaning against the wall. Chocolat looked a little distant, "Carrot still isn't back yet..."

"That's true, he isn't..."

Chocolat looked at Milphey, "I just wish Big Mama'd say where he was! I mean... it's bad enough when he goes places and we know where he is, but he never usually just _goes_ like this!"

"If you knew where he went, you'd want to follow him, wouldn't you?"

The Misu sisters glanced at each other, then nodded slightly. Tira looked up.

"Even if it was just to make sure that he was safe..."

Milphey walked towards the window, looking out on the sunny city in the slight distance.

"There are some things people just have to do on their own, though. Mamu-sama knows that, I know it... maybe you do too, but I suppose you can't help but worry..."

Chocolat sat forward suddenly, "You mean, you know where he is?"

Milphey leant against the windowsill, glancing down at a small bird which perched on his extended forefinger. It twittered gently, he smiled.

"There's nothing more relaxing than the local wildlife."

"Milphey, just say if you know where he is!"

The bird took it's leave. Milphey watched it fly off until it was invisible to him, sighing, turning around back to face the two girls.

"Alright; I know where he is."

A moment's thought, then he added onto that, "Well... maybe not _exactly_ where he is, but still. Tira, Chocolat... isn't it obvious, though?"

"Huh?"

"Marron is still missing... Carrot obviously misses him... where do you think he is?"

Chocolat gasped, "I wondered if maybe he'd done that but I didn't think he actually _would_... you mean, he's gone off to get Marron back?"

Milphey just nodded. Chocolat frowned.

"But that's so dangerous! I mean... I know Darling can be reckless at times and everything, but I didn't think he'd, y'know, just _go_ there like that!... But where those Sorcerers are, it's ages away! Is that how come he's been gone so long? Did he just escape one night? How come Big Mama just let him go? Isn't that like... disobeying her, because he's not around to do missions and stuff?"

Milphey's gaze was unmoving, "As I said, some things, some people just have to do on their own; I don't know quite why Carrot has been gone for this long, but... as for getting to Qerada... he had Mamu-sama's assistance in doing so."

"Mama just let him go like that?!"

Milphey nodded, "She did. She was the one who told me he had to do this on his own; after he went, I expressed some concern, I wondered if perhaps I should have gone with him, at least... but I can see her point of view. If he wants to rescue Marron, then might it not bring him some glory to do it alone?"

Tira hugged her knees to her chest, "But isn't he in danger if he just goes on his own?"

Milphey just winked, "Carrot's stronger than he seems, sometimes. Also, you have to admit, he's been a lot more serious about this since Marron went, don't you agree? There may be no pretty girls involved, but when it's his own brother involved, he's at least serious about it. That will work to his advantage, I think."

Chocolat leant back against the headboard of the bed, "I guess... I'm still kinda worried, though..."

"I know you are, both of you are obviously going to worry about him... I worry about him. However, we can't do anything about that now... we have to put our trust in Mamu-sama... also in Carrot's own strength, and just wait for him to come back. In any case, if he was in any serious danger, we'd know about it."

Chocolat half-glared at Milphey, "Would she actually tell us if he was, though? Or would she just not tell us anything?"

"Chocolat... if he was truly in danger, we'd know about it."

"I, I guess..."

Milphey's look dropped to one of sympathy, "I know you're bound to worry about him, but... until he comes back, all we can do is wait for him...!"

"But what if he doesn't come back?!"

"He will. I'm sure of that."

"Well, he'd better... if he dies, I'll kill him! How could Darling be so selfish to go off like that without telling me? He should be punished for making beautiful women cry and worry about him! When he gets back, I'm going to punish him... Tira, you too?"

Tira blinked at Chocolat, then smiled good-naturedly.

"Oh... of course, oneesama."

Milphey just smiled at the two of them.

"Well, it's nice to see you two with a bit of the old spirit, at least. Still, i-... when Carrot comes back, he'll probably have Marron with him, he'll probably have fought bravely against those two Sorcerers, so..." Milphey winked again, "... don't be _too_ hard on him."

Chocolat just smiled, "We'll see."

Milphey laughed softly, and, having informed Tira and Chocolat that what they'd suspected was true, made his leave of the room.

Outside of the room, he glanced down the corridors. The sunlight poured through the windows, making the whole place look so incredibly beautiful... outside, the city of Façade bustled with distant activity, also looking beautiful as the sun shone down on it... Milphey wasn't too bothered with the beauty of the morning, though. He was purposefully looking for something - or someone - else.

He walked down one way of the corridor, passing other rooms... wondering where that person was... he reached one of the relaxing rooms, somewhere where Big Mama often liked to go to watch the world outside, perhaps have a cup of tea and a game of chess with Grand Pa... at the moment she was absent from the room, and Milphey supposed it'd be as good a place to wait as any. If Sirius was looking for him as much as Milphey wanted to find him himself, then he'd come across the room eventually.

Milphey sat himself on the windowseat, looking out of the window at the view. The window itself had some kind of intricate pattern on it, which made looking out of it a little tricky... he pulled the latch and pushed the window open; it opened, Milphey felt the cool air on his face as it did so.

He watched the outside world for a little while, not feeling the compulsion to do anything else. No-one summoned or called for him, so, while there was the chance for a quiet moment, he didn't see anything wrong in indulging in it.

After a while, Milphey was feeling quite relaxed, and wondered if perhaps anyone would notice if he took a slight nap... he leant his head against his arm, still looking out of the window, and closed his eyes gently until he heard a sharp rapping at the door; he sat up suddenly, wondering who that would be... after all, no-one else really knew where he was, did they? They wouldn't know to knock not to disturb, would they?

Milphey's mind clicked into place, "Come in..."

The door opened, and, as expected, Sirius walked in.

"I was looking for you."

Milphey just smiled at Sirius as he closed the door, "As I was for you. Well, you've found me at last... anything happening?"

Sirius sat himself on one of the soft chairs in the room, spreading his wings, leaning back on them.

"Not especially."

Milphey motioned for Sirius to continue; Sirius sighed.

"There's really not that much going on out there!"

"Well, you could at least tell me how far away he is from the Salt household, couldn't you?"

Sirius nodded begrudgingly, "I'd say he's no further than a day away; by the evening he should be there... he's travelled quite some distance, I'll admit."

"I see..."

"You're still worried about him?"

Milphey nodded, "I can't help it... Chocolat and Tira seemed concerned because he's on his own... and I'll admit, that's quite a cause for worry within myself also. Carrot is quite strong, and of course, he has the power of Zooanthropy within him... however, without Marron to absorb his magic, or the Misu sisters to whip him into exhaustion, the only way he'll have to turn back human is if he becomes exhausted by his own accord. I don't know how long that would take... everything else aside, what if he gets lost?"

"Big Mama'll bring him back, surely?"

"Indeed, but who knows what destruction he might cause in the meantime?"

Milphey leant back from the window, "I suppose I'm just worrying over nothing... I hope Carrot can bring Marron back safely."

Sirius glanced at Milphey, a serious look on his face.

"If you're so concerned, why don't you go out there yourself, follow him, make sure he's okay?"

"He doesn't need my help, he-"

"No, I mean, he doesn't have to know you're there. You could just follow after him, stay silent, stay quiet... I daresay you have those powers, being as you are... you keep sending me out to check on him... I don't mind, I enjoy feeling the wind beneath my wings, but... Dota _is_ starting to become suspicious..."

"She is?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes... whenever I say I'm just going out to spread my wings a little, she always jumps up so eagerly, 'I'll come with you!'... it gets harder and harder to come up with excuses with every passing day. Half the time I keep expecting her to follow me anyway, but thankfully she doesn't... I trust you still want this to remain secret between us two?"

Milphey nodded, "Yes, I do... but if it's becoming too much of a problem for you, then you don't have to keep doing it. I'm just curious as to Carrot's progress, that's all..."

He frowned. "So how _do_ you get rid of Dota?"

"I keep saying I'm going out to buy her a present, and it wouldn't be a surprise if she came with me. Then she gets all excited, but she at least remains here while I'm out. I've been able to find things to keep her happy, and some people are so surprised to see a person with wings and a tail, they're willing to let me have a few things for free... it's amusing how many people think I'm going to kill them."

Milphey chuckled, "You don't go along with that, do you?"

A smile, "Oh no, no. Scaring people isn't exactly my forte. It's quite funny... they almost throw things at me, 'Take anything you want, just don't kill me!', so I have a little bit of this, a little bit of that, then I smile and say I wouldn't have killed them anyway."

Sirius idly scratched at his chin, "Hopefully I'm not making a reputation for myself as some kind of thief... I'd hope not. But it _is_ worth it to see Dota's face light up whenever I bring things back for her."

He smiled warmly, "She's wonderful, Milphey."

Milphey just smiled back, shaking his head. "You two were really made for each other, weren't you?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Still, if you ever did want to do anything with another man, you know, just to see what it was _like_..."

"Milphey, I've already said, _no_!"

Milphey smirked, "You're gorgeous though, can't blame a guy for trying."

Sirius coughed self-consciously, blushing slightly. "I-Indeed... well. Anyway, I don't think I'll have to worry for too much longer... as I said, Carrot is getting very close indeed to that household... do you want me to go out there again, or...?"

Milphey thought for a few moments.

"Well... I'll give him this evening. And tomorrow also... however, if he isn't back, or Big Mama hasn't brought him - and Marron-chan too, hopefully - back in the next two days, then perhaps I might want you to go out again, check on him, see if he's around, if anything happened..."

"I think it'll probably go well, Milphey. As you say, Carrot _is_ strong."

"Yes... and I think his bond for Marron'll take him far."

Sirius stood up, joining Milphey next to the window.

"His bond for Marron?"

"The brotherly bond, you know. After all, Marron-chan's so protective of Carrot, and I think that Carrot's the same, even if he shows his affection differently. They both love each other deeply, they'd do anything for each other. Carrot's proving that at this moment."

Sirius smiled at Milphey, looking a little bemused.

"You make it sound so romantic, Milphey. They're brothers! It's not _that_ kind of love!"

Milphey laughed, "Well, alright. But even in a different way, it _is_ quite romantic, isn't it? Two people who'll do anything for each other, who share such a deep love... one is taken horribly from the other, forced into a life they wouldn't otherwise lead, and the other rushes to save them without question... isn't that romantic?"

"It'd be more romantic if it wasn't two brothers."

Milphey leant both his elbows on the windowsill, and his head on his hands.

"Yes, well... love is love is love, you know? There are many different kinds of love, different kinds of affection, different kinds of desires, different kinds of warmth... but in the end, it's all still love, isn't it? Dota loves you, she also loves Big Mama, she loves all of her friends... that's three different kinds of love right there, but it's still _love_. It's still happiness for being with those people she feels those feelings for, even if they're different feelings and different people..."

He smirked, reaching out as if to prod Sirius' face, changing his mind to stroke his finger down Sirius' cheek instead.

"... after all... love is love, no matter who gives it."

Sirius blushed deeper this time, shifting his head away from Milphey's hand.

"A-ah... ye-yes... um... yes... but... mmn."

He took a few steps back, "So, ah... you didn't want me to go and find Carrot again?"

Milphey turned to face Sirius, "No, not at the moment."

"When would you like me to?"

"Well, as I said, in a few days, if he's not back yet... but don't worry about that, if I want to know where he is, I'll find you. You rarely leave Eden after all, I know this place well, it's never too taxing to find you."

"You didn't find me today though, did you?"

"No, but I didn't know if you'd returned just yet. Besides, I knew you were looking for me, if we kept looking for each other we'd probably end up keeping missing each other. I thought it'd be easier to stay in one place, and let you come to me..."

Sirius nodded, "Ah, I see. Well, if I may..."

He was edging towards the door. Milphey nodded, "You don't have to be so formal. You go find Dota, I'm sure she's waiting for you."

Sirius blushed for a different reason, nodding, relaxed to hear the note of amusement in Milphey's voice.

"Yes... I'll see you when I see you, Milphey."

"Yes. Or when I see you."

Milphey heard the door open then close again. He turned around, and Sirius was gone. He turned back to face the window, looking out at Façade... such a pretty city... such a pretty place, situated in such a beautiful city. But even so, despite the beauty, he couldn't help but worry about Carrot, about Marron... he thought about going to see the Misu sisters again, or maybe going to visit Gateau and Eclair... he decided against it, though. The Misu sisters would talk about Carrot so much again, not that Milphey minded, but he didn't know how long he could keep his tongue about what he knew, thinking so deeply about it as he was. Gateau and Eclair... Eclair was always happy and sprightly enough, she was always pleasant to see, but Gateau had almost become something quite different, especially since they'd seen Marron last.

Milphey supposed it was because of Radish and Marron. Gateau's attraction to Marron was known by just about everyone who knew them... and it _had_ been quite sudden, how Radish had kissed Marron, and everything... not only that, but Radish's kiss had somehow managed to wake Marron up, though Milphey suspected that the kiss was not the only thing that had worked itself on Marron's body in order to make him wake up...

Still. If all went well with Carrot's solitary mission to Qerada, there wouldn't be much more to worry about. Milphey didn't doubt that Carrot would at least be able to pull _something _out of his hat in order to get his brother back. He'd meant it when he'd spoken to Sirius about it; those two brothers shared such a close bond... Milphey smiled slightly as he pushed again at the window, seeing if it was open as far as it'd go; it creaked slightly, but didn't open any further.

"Maybe it is weird to talk about it being so romantic... there's a brother's bond, but... a brother's love?"

Milphey mused on that thought for a moment or two before wrinkling his nose and smiling to himself as he left the windowsill and started on his way to leave the room.

"... That should do it, too."

****

His breath would be hot as it breathed down upon the exposed flesh. The oppressed might gasp, but the gasp would be ignored. His eyes might flicker shut, but a biting kiss on that skin would force his eyes to open, that name to be expelled from his lips... that name so sinful, that name so wicked, that name so... so _wonderful_. The name of his brother... the name he should never say in such a circumstance, but theirs was a circumstance that would likely never change, despite its deep difference to most other people... one would never question change, and the other would never wish it. Change would be the thing furthest away, each motion so painfully familiar, so painfully perfect... and he'd be so silent, unless he was being so cruel... but he was never cruel without purpose, even if it was for a selfish purpose. When he spoke about such embarrassing things, it caused trembles, caused bodies to shudder... when he touched with purpose to bring pain, it was always for his own satisfaction... pain was never usually a desired feeling or emotion, but somehow the look on his face was worth it, even if the pain _did_ grow so intense... he never usually went _too_ far with that, though. There was the usual pain, the pain that could be adjusted to, the pain that would go away... sometimes he prolonged that pain, and that was when emotion crashed down around the victim, surrounded like a burning fire that just wouldn't go away... and he enjoyed that even more. To see the person in front of him shaking in such painful emotion, able to only concentrate on that pain... the pain he'd caused... so perhaps he was sadomasochistic. He'd never come out with whips or leather, but why should he bother? Hands, nails, fingers, teeth... they were their own weapons and were used more than adequately by someone who considered himself a master at bringing pain and punishment to others. Only, this pain couldn't be that quick, could it? The pain that came to those on the brink of death... pain touched their bodies and then was gone, their lives would be over, they'd be around no longer to feel anything more, least of all pain. However, this person under those hands... this willing victim... to push him so far was uncalled for, and of course, there was enjoyment to be found in the slow torture. And he'd never want him to die, not really. Especially not by his own hand. Oh, but... pain to one part of the body might be mixed with pleasure to another, a tight grip that didn't bring pain, wrapped around something that brought the sweetest, most pleasurable punishment... when his heart beat in his chest and his lower body froze... the frustration there, perhaps that was also pain, in a way... when he begged for his release, when he begged for more stimuli, when he begged to just be taken... that was also a pain, but it was a glorious pain. To be so completely at somebody's mercy was a powerful feeling, moreso when he knew what that person was _like_... he wouldn't kill him, he wouldn't injure him to the extreme, but... anything else was up for grabs, and to beg that person for what he _really_ wanted was such a humiliating feeling... but that smirk... stronger than the humiliation, the feeling that smirk brought...

To be held down and taken so strongly was such a feeling... to be taken so utterly and completely, to _allow_ himself to be taken like that... he thought and dreamed of that person within him, and when he was, there was nothing else desirable. Only that. Just that feeling. The feeling that made his body pound from the heady arousal that just wouldn't go away... the feeling of his body being pounded by he who caused that arousal...

Celery's body jerked under his continual touch. That was too intense a thought.

Oh, but to feel that... to be taken... to scream that name... people would say that that was wrong, people would say it was strange, people would say it was disgusting... somehow, that just made it that bit more exciting. Knowing how much such actions would be frowned down upon, knowing that they were doing something so forbidden, and doing it so totally... to be taken, and not to care...

Celery froze on his bed as another thought occurred to him; he quickly shook it away. No, that _was_ a forbidden thought. That thought... that feeling... it must never be thought of, he thought to himself.

His feelings reverberated throughout his body; he brought his hand up from his erection for a moment, he noticed his fingers were shaking... his breathing came so hurriedly... he fell back onto the bed, against the pillows. His hand wrapped back around, started to stroke again, softly... he gasped as that forbidden image hopped into his mind again, and he craved it so badly...

... to be taken, yes...

... but to take...

Celery's level of feeling was so much so that he didn't care anymore. Those forbidden memories, he'd remember them. Those forbidden times, he'd recall them. The times when the situation was reversed, and when anything that Radish ever did could be mirrored by his own hand, his own touch... when it was he who touched with such intention to hurt, who spoke with such harsh cruelty... when the situation was reversed, _that_ was the most heady pleasure. To give oneself totally was one thing, but to take somebody totally... that was something else. When, for those all too brief times, he'd seen his brother looking... almost scared... when he'd begged Celery for his own release, and Celery had refused, wanting only to prolong his brother's feeling... his gasps, his moans, his cries, his _screams_...

Of course, even that, as with most things, was under Radish's initial control. Despite the occasional feeling, Celery had never actively gone after his brother with a mind to seduce. He allowed Radish to do what he would and he revelled in it, but those times when Radish would come to him in the night with such a wide-eyed stare... when he'd want to be touched, and it forced Celery into taking the upper hand... somehow, he enjoyed it. Only when sexual excitement fuelled him enough to do so, though... hurting his brother, in any other way, would be inexcusable. Those who hurt him in battle would be punished. Speaking to him like that in any other situation would probably earn a confused stare or a stinging slap, and Celery would never dare speak like that anyway. Being coarse was Radish's forte, but of course, one didn't need to revert to such things to be cruel. In any other situation it'd be inexcusable, but in that situation... sometimes, it was quiet punishment for those things he did that were so wrong; the physical pain inflicted onto Radish's body couldn't make up for or bring back those lives lost, but to see him in pain... to see him in such controlled pain, pain that could exist for as long as Celery wanted it to, or for no time at all... if his brother begged to be hurt, then Celery could only obey him, couldn't he? When Radish said he wanted it to hurt, Celery made sure it did. When Radish said he didn't want Celery to hold back, he wouldn't. When Radish said that he wanted Celery to take him brutally, Celery made sure that he did, taking on his brother's mindframe of not seeming to _care_ about he who he was getting pleasure from, only able to concentrate on the pleasure... and somehow that pleasure would echo in the mind of the other, and the feeling of seeing someone else so taken at their expense... Radish and Celery both seemed to find pleasure in that which was taken at their expense, and it was a strong feeling.

It wasn't to say that Radish routinely called upon that kind of behaviour. The kind of person he was meant that nine times out of ten, he was the one with the power, he was the one dealing the pain, serving the pleasure... but then there were those times when he wanted to _feel_... everybody else could die, most people did, but... as long as the two brothers could give themselves to each other like that, then... that was the most important. Celery didn't question or ask about what Radish did to his own body, but when Radish asked him, even if only in a few words, he did it. It was rare, it was infrequent, but it was different in itself, and also brought such perverse joy, so... when they fell back in each other's arms at the end, it didn't matter. Climax had been reached, no matter the route, and they could rest with each other until the next time.

And there would always _be_ a next time.

Celery let out a shrill cry as his hips jerked their last, and he reached his own peak, falling back down onto his bed, panting in order to attempt to regain breath.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced across to the nearest window in the room. It was sunny outside, still. Celery didn't doubt that Radish was outside in the gardens, still. He had been the last time Celery had seen him, anyway. Out there with Marron, of course.

Ever since Marron had woken up from his most recent relapse, Radish had seemed eager to prove himself to the young magic user; Celery supposed that maybe his guilt from the time before meeting the Sorcerer Hunters had turned itself into the raging need to do better in future, and if so, he was trying his hardest at that. He seemed to have reverted to his (stranger, to Celery) more innocent self, the Radish who'd run halfway through the mansion at a moment's notice just to get Marron refreshment. The type of Radish who'd do anything to ensure Marron's happiness... that Radish had returned, and how.

Quietly cleaning himself, Celery stood up from his bed and walked out of his room; the fact that he was naked crossed his mind for a moment before looking out of the window confirmed that his brother and Marron were outside. He sighed. Just to think, only moments before he'd been thinking such dark thoughts about his brother... and Radish looked so happy, being outside like that... the sun shone high in the sky, and it made the garden look so beautiful. The flowers that bloomed in the garden were at their radiant most beautiful with that bright light, and, from what Celery could see, Radish seemed to be showing Marron around the flower borders, pointing out different kinds... every now and then, Radish would bow to take a deep sniff of the flower he stood in front of, then jump back, pointing happily to it... Marron would smile kindly, then smell the flower himself. And still he'd look happy.

Celery tried to fight the feelings of jealous rage that burnt within his body. Radish never took _him_ around the flower borders.

Alright, so they were both used to the house, it was one they'd occupied every once in a while for longer than Celery could remember. The flowers grew, bloomed, died, grew again. The neverending cycle. Even so, why couldn't Radish act so nicely with him? If Celery pointed out the flowers, it'd probably cause Radish to grunt in his 'I really do not care' way before he turned his attention to whatever he was doing before...

No, but Radish was happy! That was the most important thing. Even if Radish wasn't happy with _him_, with Celery, he was happy at least, and that, that was the most important thing. The kind of smile on his face while he was with Marron was almost something Celery had never seen before; that genuine, pure happiness... so innocent, almost. Quite beautiful. The way his eyes would shine their gorgeous blue, the way he just seemed to _glitter_ for being with Marron...

"... Why can't he be so happy for being with _me_, though...? ... Otouto..."

Celery leant one arm against the window, leaning his head against his wrist. He hated feeling so jealous like that, but... at least there was justification, a reason he could always fall back on for his angry jealousy. The fact that his brother was virtually lost to him was one thing, but the facts behind how that'd come about in the first place were different entirely; by any count, that type of behaviour was unforgivable. There was a reason such kinds of magic were forbidden in the first place... probably, Celery thought, so people like Radish didn't get their greedy little hands on them, use and abuse them how they would... no wonder Parsoners lived in fear, no wonder Big Mama had her Sorcerer Hunters to fight against them... no wonder the world was like it was when Sorcerers like Radish inhabited the world. Celery would have been happy enough with a quiet life, but no, now the Sorcerer Hunters wanted them dead, and Radish was playing with forces he probably couldn't quite understand. Well, okay, Celery thought. Such things would probably cause them both their eventual death, and in such a life, perhaps that would come as some kind of relief. At least in death he wouldn't have to put up with his brother becoming someone totally different with someone else.

Celery fancied the idea that he and his brother would perhaps be together in death. Radish was the kind who'd probably get himself killed in a battle he couldn't hope to win, but... Celery liked to think sometimes that, whoever died first, would wait for the other in whatever place waited for such people. The thought of residing in heaven with his brother was a nice one, but given the kind of life Radish followed, Celery doubted highly that, should heaven and hell exist, his brother would be visiting the land of clouds and pearly gates.

He smiled strangely as he looked out upon the gardens. Almost wistfully.

"... still... even if my brother _were_ to go to hell... I'd follow him there. Someone'd have to take his pain for him while he was there, after all..."

Celery pulled momentarily back from the window, wondering quite when his thoughts had become so _morbid_. Maybe when people died nothing at all happened, and they just stopped existing, like the feeling that could be recalled from the exact centre of a deep sleep; nothing at all. Or maybe the afterlife was some kind of place chosen by the individual... Celery supposed that Radish's heaven would be somewhere with the potential for a lot of death, killing and explosions. Celery's idea of heaven was happiness with his brother by his side, so wherever Radish went, Celery would go too.

Glancing out of the window again, Celery wondered if Marron figured in Radish's idea of heaven too. That thought made him scowl; probably.

Still... if Radish's ideal place was with Marron, and Celery's ideal place was with Radish, why not? One Radish could go with Marron, and Celery's perfect version of Radish could stay with him. Or maybe they could somehow all co-inhabit, live a life (or afterlife) free of jealousy, worry, or pain... because that Marron would be one created for Radish, and not one that'd been ripped from his previous life for little to no reason whatsoever. If they could all share equally, Celery fancied that he wouldn't mind that too much at all. After all, Marron _was_ pretty, and the occasional thought had flittered across his mind of what it'd be like to _be_ with him... but he didn't feel much that was too deep for the mage other than attraction to his beauty, and, especially when compared with Radish, there were much deeper feelings and attractions than somebody's physical beauty alone. Celery was content to look at Marron but not want to touch; after all, how could any kind of sexual encounter with Marron be as powerful or intense as one with Radish? Could Celery even give himself so helplessly to somebody who wasn't Radish? He doubted that. The only jealousy he felt towards his brother and Marron was that for his brother; it was wonderful to see his brother so happy, but on the other hand... why did it take Marron to bring out happiness within Radish? Celery wondered what it was about Marron that made Radish so happy. Was he not good enough? The selfless older brother who'd literally given himself and everything about himself to his younger brother... that thought was another depressing one. He'd given everything he could to Radish; Radish had Celery's life, to do with as he pleased... Radish had all of that, and it still didn't satisfy him, or make him happy? It'd taken someone else to make him so happy. It was nice to see him so happy, but...

"... why can't he be happy with _me_...?"

Celery turned fully to face the gardens once more. The outside table and chairs had been moved in the garden so they were closer to the river, and Radish had found a parasol from somewhere to put up against the table to guard from the sun. Radish was currently sitting underneath the parasol, looking at the river, and Marron was standing beside the table, doing the same.

Perhaps the two were talking. Celery wondered what they were talking about... he wondered if it'd be out of place to go and join them... probably.

Still the jealous anger bubbled within him, and it annoyed him. He didn't _want_ to feel angry, he didn't _want_ to feel jealous, he wanted to feel happy that his brother was happy, even if the reasons for that happiness were so deadly wrong...

Ah, but wasn't the reason for his own happiness wrong also? Happiness at the hands of his brother... as much as brainwashing someone into feelings of love wasn't right, being in love with someone who was your brother, that also wasn't right, surely?

Celery steeled himself, it was how they'd always lived, and it couldn't be changed. They could no sooner change their way of life than change their own personality, or somesuch... even though Radish seemed to have managed to do both, that was only because of Marron. On their own, the two wouldn't have been able to change. And it still worried Celery, wondering if that change had been something that Radish had wanted for long...

Celery found himself staring at Marron before he could help it. Staring with eyes that glared... wanting to know what it was that brought his brother such happiness... wanting to be able to find that happiness, with his brother... he continued to stare, and before he could stop himself, he employed a little mental manipulation of his own, thanking the gods that he was the brother imbued with stronger magical power, and therefore could bring off such a sudden decrease in the power holding Marron to Radish's side.

Outside, Radish and Marron talked happily enough, unaware of Celery's constant stare.

"... so I think the trees on the other side of the river... actually, I dunno _how_ long they've been there. Longer than me or oniisama at least, heh. I guess longer than the house, even... I guess they're kinda old."

"Ah, I see... well, I suppose even Radish doesn't know everything about around here, hm?"

Radish laughed slightly, "No, I suppose not. We travel around a lot, it's almost as if we kinda forgot this place for a while. It's when you come back to it that you remember how beautiful it all is, y'know?"

Marron nodded, "Yes, it is... I wish I had some recollection of it. To not be able to remember such a beautiful place seems such a travesty..."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it, okay? You're here now... that's all that matters, isn't it?"

"... Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

Radish just smiled brightly, "Don't worry about it."

Silence fell between them as they both looked out at the river. As did most places in and around the garden, the river looked beautiful with the sun upon it. Rapids ran white and foaming over rocks that extended out of the water, and the crashing sound of the water upon those rocks could be heard somewhat from the garden up above.

Radish's fingers tapped continually against the table, his mind rapidly searching through the archives for possible topics of conversation. When it came to flowers, plants and trees, Radish really didn't know that much. He knew that this was a blue flower and this was a purple flower, and this plant here looked prettier in autumn than it did in spring or summer because of one reason or another, but other than that, Radish didn't really know too much. For his credit though, Marron seemed perfectly happy to listen to Radish as he spoke... and he seemed happy to watch the river as it passed by underneath the two of them... Radish couldn't help but smile warmly to himself. Life was so good at such times. Things from the past could be forgotten, it was the present that mattered, wasn't it? And the present was just so pleasant, after all...

Radish sighed happily, then heard a slight gasp from Marron. He turned around to see what'd caused that gasp, and was shocked to see Marron make to grab against the table before falling to his knees, suddenly shaking terribly.

Radish was naturally, Celery scowled, by Marron's side.

"... Marron! Marron, what's wrong? Do you feel okay? _Idiot, obviously he doesn't!_..."

Celery just watched, speaking in a quiet, soft voice to Marron's mind.

"_Marron, who is that person? That person next to you... you don't know them, do you? Not really. He says he loves you, but does he really? Who knows. He's not somebody you can love... the person you love... the person you love is Carrot, but Carrot is no longer part of your life, is he...? Oh, Marron... Marron..._"

"AA- ah... -... Ca... Carrot..."

"Marron?! What are you talking about?"

"Carrot... Carrot, he's... he's... wh-where is he?"

"Marron, calm down! That person isn't important to you, that person doesn't exist for you! Marron, I love you, y-"

"YOU'RE LYING!!"

Celery allowed a thin smirk to alight his lips as he watched. Marron had pulled away from Radish now, glaring at him with steady mistrust. Perhaps it was cruel to use Marron as a weapon between them, but it was cruel to use him as anything at all. Besides, had Radish started it in the first place.

"... the person who... you... you're the person who... who..."

"_Remember it, Marron... just for this moment, remember it..._"

"... who... killed niisan..."

Radish waved his hands, suddenly on the defensive.

"That's not true at all! He's not even dead! A-and he's not even your niisan, because... because that's a lie, isn't it? Fuck... what happened? Why are you suddenly like this?"

Radish tried to extend his mind to sway Marron back, but it was impossible, Marron's mind was suddenly on guard, and suddenly talking the hurtful, hateful truth. Radish couldn't do anything to change Marron's mind, and it worried him that he couldn't; even trying to look into Marron's mind brought such sudden mental pain...

Celery was somewhat shocked when he saw his brother - his brother! - bring his hands to his face and... cry? Was he crying?... Maybe he felt guilty, maybe he felt helpless, and bitter revenge was suddenly the furthest from Celery's mind; concern grew, and before he could stop himself, he replaced the magic hold on Marron (who proceeded to fall into a dead faint) and reached out for his brother's mind.

"_Otouto?_"

He felt Radish's voice in his mind, far from tears.

"_I should have known you'd have something to do with it, you bastard._"

"_Radish?!_"

"_Marron wouldn't suddenly fall down like that unless something happened, I'm sure. My magic's still as strong as it ever was, but it takes you and me both to be strong, you know that as well as I do, oniisama..._"

The sharp, bitter way Radish said 'oniisama' made Celery wince.

"... _therefore... it can only be you. I don't know what you're trying to do... I just don't know._"

"_Otouto, you were crying!_"

"_Shut the fuck up, that's not your concern! You obviously don't care, if you're gonna act like that... you stay there._"

"_Radish?_"

And Radish didn't say anything more to Celery's mind.

On the lawn, Radish proceeded to tend to Marron, who woke up wondering what'd happened. Radish just attempted a smile and said that maybe the sun had got to him, some kind of sunstroke.

"Maybe you should sit underneath the parasol for a little while. It doesn't hurt to stay in the shade. You stay here for a bit, okay? I just need to go do something in the house, I shouldn't be too long, okay?"

"Alright."

Radish nodded at Marron, smiling a little, then he turned to head into the house.

Celery walked away from the window when he saw Radish approach the house, turning to walk back into his room and maybe put some clothes on. He sighed a sigh of resignation; Radish was obviously displeased. He doubted Radish would want Celery to be naked just yet... that could come later.

Celery pulled some clothes on, and after a few moments, heard angry footsteps echoing up the staircase. He sat on the end of his bed, his hands in his lap, glancing down at the floor, quiet. He heard the door's handle creak slightly for it's use before it opened, and the door revealed the angry form of his brother.

Celery looked up, nonplussed.

"Otouto?"

"Don't 'otouto?' me, you bastard... what the hell were you doing back there?!"

Celery remained calm, even as Radish approached him.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I just happened to look out of the window, I saw you crying, and I was concerned! I don't know what you're blaming me for, but- a- aah-"

Radish came to a stop a few steps away from his brother, holding up his right hand in a vague clawed motion. Celery found that suddenly he felt restricted, his body felt bound suddenly... was that something Radish had done?

Radish just scowled.

"I don't believe that for a moment, oniisama... you did _something_, and I know you can't hide your mind from me... I'm going to look into your mind, oniisama. And if I happen to find anything in there that... displeases me, you _will_ have to be punished..."

Celery flushed as he dipped his eyes, feeling his heart's rate increase... oh, but Radish was angry. And he'd be so much more angry when he looked into Celery's mind and saw just what he expected to find... Celery wondered if there was any way at all he could somehow deflect what his brother would see in his mind... deflect it, change it, lie somehow... maybe the fact that he too carried the Farra Kinju within him could balance it out somewhat?

"_Oniisama... let's see..._"

Celery fell back onto the bed with a gasp as he felt Radish's voice inside his mind. He couldn't lie to his brother, he wouldn't _want_ to lie to his brother... and if his brother saw something that made him angry, then... well, what'd he done that to Marron for in the first place, if not to spur Radish's emotions? And anger was such an oft-used emotion, after all...

"..._ oniisama..._"

Radish looked over Celery's mind with little subtlety, but Celery wouldn't attempt to hide any of it. Radish saw Celery's feelings, he saw how Celery had thought, how he'd been thinking, and after a while of silence in the room where Celery didn't even dare move, Radish stepped back.

"... I see."

Celery still didn't move, "... otouto..."

"Oniisama, stand up."

"Otouto?"

"Just do it."

Feeling deliriously unsure, Celery carefully helped himself up from the bed, glancing down at Radish as he eventually stood up. Radish stared at him for a moment or two, pacing around a little, before letting out an angry cry, throwing his fist squarely across his brother's jaw.

Celery let out a cry of surprise, thrown backwards by the force of Radish's punch, then feeling the sudden restriction of Radish throwing himself against Celery, pinning him down onto the bed... Celery just looked up with hazy emotion, the side of his face throbbing, but nothing felt broken, so the pain would go away eventually.

Celery stared up at Radish with that hazy look, "Otouto..."

Radish just looked so angry... that cold, intense stare... the darkness that seemed to pass over Radish's face... he'd punched Celery, and probably wouldn't hesitate to hurt again, but that didn't matter, somehow. Remembering his brother's angry cries that time before... Marron must have somehow earnt Radish's anger, and that was how Radish had acted then, to someone he'd wanted to treat so gently... and Celery was only Radish's brother, anyway. There was no need for gentleness anymore, and Celery relished that fact. Maybe it'd be sudden, maybe Radish would span it out, maybe his body would ache for weeks in the future...

"Oniisama... why do you... why do you _feel_ like that?"

"O... touto?"

"So jealous, it's all over your mind... just anger... pain... jealousy..."

Celery just smiled slightly up at Radish, "Can you blame me? Every time I see you with him, it's those emotions..."

"Do you hate him?"

Celery looked in Radish's eyes, searching, trying to read him, unable to.

"Him? No, I don't hate him. He's a lovely boy, Radish... but I hate what you've made him. I hate that you've twisted his mind so terribly. I hate that you're hurting him like that, hate that you're hurting the people who care about him... and I hate what he's made _you_."

"Oniisama?"

"Running around this house like his faithful servant... it's adorable that you should react so totally to somebody, but... why him, otouto? After so long, what is it that suddenly I lack? What is it that... that I can't compete with?"

Celery reached up, going to stroke against Radish's cheek; Radish just threw his hand down, holding it down by the wrist against the bed. Radish thought for a few moments.

"I... I don't know. Besides, why's it so bad that I'm hurting the people who care about him? They're only fucking Sorcerer Hunters, Celery. If we didn't hurt _them_ they'd have us dead anyway. All the people I've killed, what makes those people so different?"

"You tried to kill them, and they didn't die..."

"Well, that's not my fault."

"How do you think this will end if you don't kill them, otouto? For taking their friend and family member away from them, they'll want you punished. They want Marron back, and even if they _don't_ kill you for what you've done, you won't be able to keep him. Even if you do manage to kill those Sorcerer Hunters, more might be sent in their place. Alright, so they won't have the emotional ties that these people have, but... they'll keep coming after you."

Radish just scowled, "Then I'll keep killing them!"

"Alright, so you'll keep killing them. But what about keeping Marron? The fact that he's a Sorcerer Hunter aside... I'm sure you've noticed this tired feeling as much as I have these past few weeks."

"That... that's just probably 'cause we haven't been getting enough sleep! Too many late nights or early mornings or something. What the fuck's that got to do with Marron?"

"It's the magic, Radish."

A pause.

"N-no, you're lying."

"I'm not, Radish... I'm not lying, and you know it. Some magic is forbidden for a reason, and some people die for further reasons. The more we exist with Marron like this by our side, the more it takes energy from us. Perhaps it's alright now, but... he's not weak, otouto. If we're tired after a few weeks, what might it be like after a few months? A year? Longer than that? Magic has killed before, and it might just claim us too..."

Radish hit at Celery's chest, "Shut the fuck up! You're just all gloomy 'cause I love Marron!"

Celery glanced to the side, "How I wish it was only because of that. But if it wasn't I making Marron recall things from his past, it'd be something else. Just something that catches him unaware... and it takes more and more magic each day to suppress those rising urges. His mind cries out for his old memories and we just kick them further down... where they become more determined..."

"Onii-... oniisama?" Radish sounded slightly more desperate by this point.

"You can't destroy his memories, Radish. You can suppress them, you can hide them, but you can't destroy them. It's like... a village, connected to the rest of the world by a bridge. You can destroy the bridge and deny the people in that village access to the outside world, but the village will still continue to exist and thrive, even if only in it's own self-contained space. And then one day those villagers will become determined, and they'll build a bridge of their own, or find some other way to escape. And once those people escape, they won't be tied to the village, will they? They'll exist outside the village, and they won't be contained... Marron's memories are like that village. For now, they're suppressed... but one day, something or someone will build a bridge... and then what'll you do, my brother?"

Radish just stared at Celery. The logic couldn't be knocked, and it made him nervous. Killing all the Sorcerer Hunters who came close... that wouldn't stop them from coming. Keeping Marron under the power of the magic, that wouldn't keep him subdued forever. One day, would his memories and emotions just... explode? One day would he wake up suddenly able to remember everything, able only to recall Radish as someone who'd stolen him away from his precious life at his brother's side?

Would Marron kill on that day? ... Almost undoubtedly.

Just the thought made Radish nervous, and that nervous feeling took hold in his body as anger. He grabbed Celery's shoulders, shaking them as his jaw tightened.

"Sh-shut up, oniisama! That's... that's just... we'll just have to keep being strong, won't we? We'll have to become stronger and be able to keep him under our power, and... if we keep killing the Sorcerer Hunters, then... they can't get us, and... and... I won't be defeated!"

Even so, despite his determination, angry tears coursed down Radish's cheeks. Celery sighed deeply, running his finger across Radish's cheek, tears collecting against his finger.

"Well... if that's what you believe..."

"It's not just that, I don't just believe it, I'm sure of it!"

"Well... don't try and isolate yourself, otouto. My power... you need my power as much as I need you. You can't just take my power and live your own life... we're connected too deeply for that. You can't get rid of me, otouto... even if you _do_ want to just live a peaceful life with Marron, the path you've set yourself... you can't live peacefully, I'm afraid. There'll always be trouble and pain, for as long as we're Sorcerers, there will be trouble and pain. I suppose we just have to rise above it."

Celery fell back against the bed, watching Radish's bowed head, seeing his tears fall silently, feeling tears of his own in his eyes.

"As long as we're together, it'll be alright... right, otouto? As long as we're together, for as long as that is... we have to be careful, we have to be strong, but... as long as we have each other... we'll be alright... won't we?"

Radish lay forward, silently leaning down on Celery. Celery softened slightly, wrapping an arm around his brother.

"... I think so, anyway."

"I hate you, oniisama."

"Hmn?"

Radish abruptly broke from Celery's hold.

"I HATE YOU!! I hate that I have to rely on you so much! You're always so gloomy and fuck... why can't you... why can't we... there isn't just the Spooner Continent, is there? There has to be more out there somewhere, so maybe I could find it and live happily with Marron! But you make it sound like everything it just so hopeless, and I HATE that! You can't even be happy that I wanna be with Marron! I don't feel angry or bitter when I'm with him, when I'm with him, I only want to be happy... and I don't feel that when I'm with _you_, when I'm with you it just makes me angry! 'As long as we're together', 'as long as we have each other'... can't you just die? If it's causing you so many problems then just die! Then I can be happy with Marron, we'll find some way to work something out even if it's difficult. And if he DOES try and kill me or anything, then, then I'll just have to kill him! Then if I can't have him at least nobody _else_ will, least of all his precious niiiiisan... even if it's just me against the world, then I'll fight the world, and I'll win!"

Celery couldn't bring himself to look at Radish anymore.

Maybe it was just his anger talking. Maybe. Perhaps.

Still, his anger was such a large part of him... and he was talking so easily about Celery just... not existing? With despair, Celery wondered what'd happened to the rough otouto who'd shout angrily then say 'I love you' in the same sentence... the Radish who'd proclaimed that, even with Marron around, they'd still be the most important people to each other...

Celery attempted to look up at Radish.

"... And wouldn't it be so lonely?"

"Huh?"

"Going against the world on your own... fighting the world... there's always somebody who's better, otouto. There'd be someone powerful enough to kill you, they wouldn't care that they'd killed you, and... if there was nobody else, there'd be nobody else to care that you'd died, either. Is that what you want? Do you really want nobody to care for you, no-one to care if you live or die?"

Radish's brow quivered in confusion.

"I... I..."

He scowled.

"I don't fucking know!! F-fuck... if people care it's just more crap I have to deal with! Like you, you care, and you're such a... ugh, you're always so... so jealous and clingy and crap... okay, so I wanna go with different people, with Marron, and that suddenly makes you turn like _this_ on me! Marron cares, or at least seems to, Marron as he is right now cares... but if he... if he went back to what he's NORMALLY like... if he went like that, he'd forget everything we've been through, and he'd just... he'd hate me, oniisama..."

"It's so fragile..."

"Why do people have to care, anyway? It's only painful."

"... I don't know."

Radish hit at Celery's shoulder, "I hate that you care for me, you stupid, stupid bastard..."

He stared at Celery for a little while, then looked away, climbing off the bed.

"... I hate that I want you to care for me, and that makes me a stupider bastard than _you_."

Celery felt slight relief, "So you don't want me to die, then."

Radish stood by the door, "I... I dunno. If you died maybe it'd be easier but I think I'd probably miss you, so don't die just yet."

He went to open the door. Celery sat up, leaning on the bed.

"... I thought you were going to punish me..."

Radish glanced over his shoulder, "Me too. But that's what you _want_, isn't it? How you've been recently and everything... so... maybe it'd be a better punishment if I like... didn't..."

"... I see."

And Radish left the room.

Celery fell back on his bed with a sigh. Radish was always, _always_ so unpredictable... one moment he'd be ranting about Celery's death, then he'd suddenly come out with something randomly touching... Celery closed his eyes. Even further, he didn't know how to react to his little brother. Maybe Radish was changing. Maybe he was becoming something more than the violent pyromaniac Celery'd always known... maybe, in a way, Radish was growing up? Mentally, at least.

Celery didn't know.

He rubbed his cheek; the places where Radish'd hit him... they hurt, that one the most. Perhaps some healing magic... or maybe the pain should remain for just a little while, so Celery wouldn't forget it. At least Radish had had him pinned to the bed like that, even if it hadn't been in _that_ way...

Celery glanced at his bedside cabinet. Next to the oil lamp there, Celery's two daggers with the purple jewels in the hilts lay. He barely used them, and they often lay around Celery's room, unused for so long. With a slight groan from the pain in his chest, Celery sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, perched on the edge. He picked the daggers up and went to put them in one of the drawers, no point in just leaving them out on the side like that.

The drawer lay open; Celery had put one dagger beside him on the bed, and was quietly contemplating the other.

Their lack of use meant that they were still in pretty good condition; the blades were a little dulled from dust and fingerprints... Celery polished them with the cloth of his bed, they shone a little more. He held it up in front of him, remembering when he'd threatened to use his daggers on Carrot, back during that first meeting. The daggers were sharp, Celery didn't doubt that his threat could have become a grisly reality if he'd pressed just a little harder against Carrot's neck. He ran a finger along the blade's edge, a little too quickly; blood was drawn. Celery shook his finger and sucked on it quickly, it stung...

He thought about what Radish had spoken about. About how, if it came to it, he'd rather kill Marron than die himself. He'd rather kill Marron than let anybody else have him. That was admirable if somewhat... well, not even somewhat, it was admirable but twisted, but then again, that was Radish's morals all over.

Celery supposed that Radish cared, even if it was only deep down.

Even so, it was nice to imagine that perhaps... maybe... maybe he might feel the way about Marron, about him... though that'd be impossible for as long as Marron was around.

The blade of the dagger was sharp, and Celery was at least quick enough to use the weapon. He picked it up, walking out of his room and back onto the landing, looking out of the large windows at the scene outside.

Radish and Marron were walking in the garden again; Radish seemed quite happy, he was laughing, even... Radish, for whatever reason, had several flowers in his hair, and seemed to be trying to put a few in Marron's own hair. Marron was laughing also, but avoiding Radish's hands... suddenly, Radish jumped up and emptied a handful of flower petals over him, both of them laughing loud enough for it to be audible from Celery's position.

Celery smiled bitterly, feeling the same. How _sweet_.

There wasn't any point in trying anything subtle. Playing with Radish's mind... he'd notice. Playing with Marron's mind, he might not notice but Radish would, and that would hardly endear himself to his younger brother. Subtlety wasn't subtle enough, it seemed.

Celery glanced again at the dagger, holding it over the flat of his two hands. Subtle didn't work, so maybe being a little less subtle would. Nothing could be done to Radish nor Marron to disturb them, whatever Celery did, they'd notice in one way or another. Oh, but... the blade was sharp and could be used quickly... an accidental cut stung, but a stab deep enough to wound mortally wouldn't. There would be pain, there would be suffering, but that was nothing that _he_ hadn't felt before, and besides... if the wound was mortal, then the pain wouldn't last for too long; eventually death would beckon, and it'd be over.

Celery shook himself from his thoughts, genuinely frightened by what he'd been thinking.

What _had_ he been thinking?

He looked from the dagger in his hands to Radish and Marron laughing outside; he'd been considering...?

He wasn't sure, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He quickly walked into his room, placed the two daggers into the drawer, and sighed. Suicidal thoughts? ...Perhaps a walk would clear his mind; Celery doubted that Radish or Marron would notice or particularly care if he went off for just a _little_ while.

Celery closed the door to his room, and quietly descended the stairs. He decided to go through the smaller door, he probably wouldn't be noticed if he went that way. Glancing out of the window... no, probably not. For some reason, Celery felt more like being alone for once, and it'd be easier for him to be alone if his brother didn't know where he was. If Radish didn't know where Celery was, then he didn't know to follow him... but if he did know, he probably wouldn't follow anyway...

It was a better feeling to be alone through choice rather than have it be enforced.

Leaving through the door, neither Marron nor Radish noticed Celery leaving; he nodded to himself, making his way down the gravel track to the side of the house, heading off to nowhere in particular, not knowing how long he'd be gone. For now... the forests beckoned, and then Celery was gone.


	13. The Reluctant Catalyst

****

Elsewhere in the forests, Carrot snarled as he continued to hack away at the undergrowth.

"GYAAH!! RAAAGHH!! NNGHHHH!!"

The bushes and trees were fairly unyielding, though. Carrot hacked at a particularly unforgiving treebranch that blocked his way; eventually it submitted to his constant sword hacks, and broke. Carrot sighed loudly, wiping his wrist over his forehead.

"Jeeeeeez... I don't remember all this the last time we came this way... I thought there was just a nice path and fields and stuff! Why'd Big Mama have to let me off in the middle of a bramble patch? Doesn't she _want_ me to get Marron back or something?! Ugh, my tanktop got all ripped, damn. I liked this one, too. I'll make _her_ sew it up for me when we get back. Jeez..."

Carrot looked up at the sky; it was partially obscured by taller growing trees, but the sky was somewhat visible through the upper canopy. The sun was still shining, but the sky was starting to grow that bit darker. Carrot let out another growl.

"And I guess that's night approaching, too... how long have I been out here!? It's gotta be a coupla days, at least... damn, Big Mama'd _better_ transport me and Marron back at the end of this! My feet hurt! My boots are rubbing! I've got stings and scratches in places I never even knew I _had_, and even worse, I'M TALKING TO MYSELF!! Isn't that supposed to be a sign of madness? I don't know, I can't tell myself if I don't know! Jeez. I hope I'm going in the right direction... woulda thought that a big house like that woulda stood out, kinda... I can't even hear the river, wasn't there supposed to be a river around here somewhere? ... Yeah, I remember there being a river, because we walked alongside it the last time we were here."

Carrot continued on, talking loudly to no-one in particular. So what if there wasn't anyone to listen? There wasn't anyone to argue, either.

Eventually, Carrot's hacking and slashing led him to a slightly friendlier area, one with a flatter surface, one with less nettles and brambles to attack him when he wasn't looking. He let out a noise of relief, and ran across the area.

"Still! I'm determined, if night's falling again, I definitely want to get to that place before it's been dark for too long! If I'm gonna kill them while they sleep, then... then it's gonna be best if they _are_ sleeping when I get there!"

Another thought occurred to him.

"... As long as they _are_ actually sleeping, and all... I wouldn't wanna walk into the bedroom to find them, any of them, uh..."

The mental image of Radish and Marron, or Celery and Radish, or maybe even Celery and Marron played across Carrot's mind. He winced. That really wasn't a pleasant thought.

"If my brother's gonna lose his virginity to anyone I'd _really_ rather it was a girl or at least Gateau or Milphey or someone friendly, just not one of _them_, a _Sorcerer_... grrr..."

Carrot wondered if he was being a little unfair; after all, there were many perfectly amiable Sorcerers and Sorceresses... the Lady Salad Chips was a very nice Sorcereress, and her family, even if they were a little loopy, weren't exactly _dangerous_, not as such. Unless Potato was playing around with magic he didn't understand, but he was a runt and an idiot anyway, he didn't count. No, when Carrot said that, he knew the type he meant. Types like... well, like Radish and Celery, if no-one else. Those Sorcerers were dangerous, there was no mistaking it. They were dangerous, and somehow Marron'd got involved with them...

That thought by itself was enough to make Carrot that little bit more determined as he continued to hack his way through the undergrowth. What was the pain of a few thorny brambles or stinging nettles when compared to what his brother might be going through on the behalf of those Sorcerers? Even if his mind was twisted like that... no, _especially_ now his mind was twisted like that... it was wrong, and it was unforgivable!

"As soon as I catch up with them, they're gonna be dust!! Radish, I'm gonna slice him like thisandthisandthisandthis..." Carrot stabbed at a bush in front of him, reducing it to fluttering leaves and branch shards.

"... and Celery, I'll stab like thisandthisandthisandmaybealittleof_that_..."

A similar fate befell another nearby bush. Carrot cackled loudly, "... they _won't_ escape unharmed for spiritin' Marron away from us! I WON'T FORGIVE THEM! AHAHAHAHAHAH!!"

Celery heard the loud laughter, but passed it off as nothing. He'd been walking for an hour or so, but... maybe, in such a quiet place, laughter carried. Maybe that was Radish's happy laughter for being with Marron, though Celery wasn't sure...

He'd found a large, branchy tree and set about climbing it. Currently, he sat near the top of the tree, looking at the faroff sun as it set.

The sunset was a pretty one. The sun sat in a nest of clouds, the rays making them appear pink, orange, red, yellow... yes, the sunset was pretty. Celery hadn't been able to divert his thoughts from Radish, but at least sitting up in the tree's branches was somewhere peaceful to be, or so he'd thought. He'd frowned when he heard the laugh; keen ears picked up other noises coming closer, the stamping of running feet, the sound of something - a sword? - hacking at things... most of all it was the laugh that was the most clear, though.

Celery frowned. That wasn't Radish or Marron... but who else would be wandering around the woods? Maybe someone'd wandered from Ehret, but... Ehret Town itself was quite far away, no-one would randomly and accidentally wander into the woods on either side of the river, Celery was sure. Maybe it was a passing traveller who'd happened to get a little bit lost. Maybe it was someone dangerous. Either way, Celery started descending the tree as the voice came nearer, curious more than anything else.

Happy to find a clear path through the forests, fatigue and aches were forgotten as Carrot ran like a maniac through the forest, yelling his laughter loudly. What a relief it was to be able to run like that! He hadn't realised just how much he missed open space until he could run through it without having to destroy all the vegetation around him.

Carrot was so pleased, he didn't notice a tree root that stood proud from the ground, just waiting for him to run into; Carrot did so, and was sent sprawling onto his face, landing in another bush with enough noise and fuss to send nearby birds flying from where they'd started to roost for the night.

Celery just blinked as he dropped gracefully to the ground. He glanced around. A sword lay on the floor near a large tree, and next to the large tree was a bush; the bush shook a little too much to be passed off as natural, and besides, there was a foot sticking out of the bottom of it.

Celery approached the foot, dropping to a crouch next to it.

"Um... excuse me? Do you need some help?"

There was a leafy pause, then Celery heard a muffled voice.

"Ki-kinda... I'm sorta stuck..."

Celery noticed the sword, "There's a sword here. Would you like me to try and cut you out?"

"That'd help, thanks."

Carrot quietly cursed himself. Branches seemed to trap him everywhichway... okay, so he'd somehow ended up with someone to help him, which was good, but that voice was definitely male, which wasn't so good. Carrot knew the chances of meeting a pretty girl so deep into the Ehret woods were slim, but it didn't stop him from dreaming... besides, he thought the chances of meeting anyone at all were nonexistent until he reached the Salt household, but here was someone who was ready to help him.

"_Sucks that it's not a woman, though..._"

Celery set about carefully cutting away the bush without cutting any of the person inside it. Eventually, a dark green tanktop was visible, black bushy hair that spiked around... Celery just blinked, parting some more bushes. That was definitely familiar. And that voice... maybe... it couldn't be, could it?

He passed it to the back of his mind as he leant over, putting his hands on the person's shoulders.

"Alright, I think that, if I pull you this way and you push against the ground, we should be able to get you out of here. Okay? On three... one... two... _three_!"

Celery pulled and Carrot pushed, and Carrot emerged from the bush, leaves and twigs caught in his hair.

Celery's sinking feeling gave up and dropped the rest of the way as he saw the person standing in front of him. It was Carrot. What was Carrot doing here?

Trying to remain friendly, Celery picked at Carrot's hair.

"Oh, you've got all stuff trapped here, hold on a moment... twigs and leaves and- oh look, a ladybird..."

"HEY!"

Celery paused, the ladybird crawling around on his finger momentarily before flying off. Carrot stood with his finger pointed, Celery just froze.

"YOU'RE THAT SORCERER!"

Celery sighed.

"That's true. You're that Sorcerer Hunter. And you've still got leaves in your hair..."

Celery motioned towards Carrot's head. Carrot's hands shot to his hair, brushing at it.

"I can get them out perfectly well on my own! What the hell are you doing here?"

Carrot scowled, thoughts of catching the Salt brothers unaware while they slept in their beds dashed.

"I was just taking an evening walk, Carrot... I feel that I'm justified in my actions, living not too far away from here. I could ask you the same thing, and I will; Carrot, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I've come to get my brother back! And you won't stop me!"

Carrot leapt for his sword, picking it up and pointing it at Celery, hoping his pose struck menace into his subject.

It didn't quite.

Celery just raised his hands, "Alright, alright. I knew that you'd return to try and get Marron back at some point, maybe not this soon, but-"

"Soon!? I've been in the woods for like, more than half a week now!"

"... Indeed. I presumed you'd come back for him, but... you're alone?"

"Figured it'd be quicker on my own. I just wanna get my brother back, does that have to involve everyone? Damn... I'd hoped to get you while you were asleep..."

Celery couldn't resist smiling slightly, "Get me? You'd hoped to kill me while I slept? I'm sorry for disappointing you, Carrot."

"Shut up! What are you smiling for? Why are you being so nice, anyway? I was trapped in a bush, you had a sword, you coulda killed me right then! You could kill me right now, even. Why are we even standing here talking like this?"

Celery shrugged, "Perhaps I just don't want to kill you, Carrot."

He walked away a little, walking over to a large fallen tree, and climbing up to sit on top of it. He glanced down at Carrot, who followed him up the tree.

"Not gonna let you get away so easily... whaddaya mean? You didn't seem so picky last time we met!"

The fallen tree rose Celery and Carrot's conversation about five feet into the air. Celery sat at one end of the tree, Carrot sat a couple of feet away from him; Celery lay on his back, idly stroking at the dead bark of the tree. Carrot had the tree part-straddled (as much as he could manage without severe groinal injury), and leant forward on his two hands.

"What is it with you? You want us all dead, we keep fighting!"

Celery just picked at the bark, "I know, I know... I know that we keep fighting, but... want you dead? Personally, I'd rather you lived, myself. My brother would beg to differ."

"Oh yeah, where is he now? I thought you guys always hung around together! Hey, maybe that's why you're not trying to kill me, maybe any moment now he's gonna leap from the tree and kill me before I can notice!"

Carrot glanced around quickly, almost expecting Radish to burst out of the bushes around him. Celery glanced up at Carrot's eager staring, and just smiled softly.

"No, it's not like that. Not... not as far as I know, anyway. He doesn't know I'm here like this... the last time I saw him, he was back at our house, out in the garden with Marron... they were playing around with flowers or something, I'm not sure. They... seemed happy, at least."

Carrot kicked his foot against the tree, "Bah, my little brother wouldn't be happy with a Sorcerer..."

Celery looked a little bit more sober, caging his hands lightly together and leaning them against his chest.

"I meant it when I said that Marron is no longer your brother, Carrot... perhaps our last encounter might tell you how I came to that conclusion..."

"It's 'cause you've done something weird to his mind, isn't it?"

"Yes... he's still Marron, but... as far as being your brother, for the most part... for the most part, he isn't. Or at least, he can't remember it, not at all... for... the most part."

Carrot brought his sword up, digging it into random parts of the dead tree, picking off flaking parts of bark as he did so.

"You sound like you know more than you're letting on..."

"You saw what he was like, Carrot. When he couldn't stop crying your name..."

"Ye-yeah... he... sounded like he was in so much _pain_..."

Celery nodded, "That's the part of him that won't die... it seems like he's an entirely different person, but he's not... not really. It's only because we've hidden who he really is inside himself that he's become who he is... if that makes any sense."

"So he's still there, then?"

"... He is."

Carrot frowned, holding his hands against either side of his sword handle, draping himself against his sword.

"... How come you're telling me this, though? I don't get it. I still don't get why you're not trying to kill me right now..."

"Maybe I don't _want_ to kill you, Carrot. Maybe I want you to know what's happening because..."

Celery paused, then looked away slightly.

"... I- I don't know. Something needs to happen, though. Something needs to happen to change things... but the methods of change left open to us, to myself... all of them seem so hopeless. Perhaps there's a point I'm missing, or... maybe somebody else needs to bring that change."

"What do you mean?"

There was a moment's pause as Celery gathered his words together.

"The situation we're in at the moment... needless to say, you... don't like it, do you? Your treasured little brother trapped in the grasp of the evil Sorcerers, hm?"

"Ri-right..."

"I don't like the situation any more than you do. My brother... he's become an entirely different person for being with Marron. In a way, I don't mind how kind he's become... he seems so thoughtful and sensitive when he's around your brother, but when he's around me, he's even more spiteful and brutal than he was before... not least because he _knows_ how I feel, he _knows_ I don't like the idea of him and Marron... he thinks I'm selfish, that I can't see that he's happy. I can see that he's happy, but... the way he's achieved that happiness, that-... it's not _right_, finding happiness through magic and manipulation... through those methods he has someone who he's happy to be with, but it's only somebody of his own creation... I don't know if he realises he has somebody who'd be happy to be with him without such things, but... I don't think he cares. Marron is the only one he 'cares' about, in whatever sense of the word... or so it seems to me. Perhaps I am being selfish, but... I still don't like the situation. Carrot, do you think I'm being selfish?"

Carrot just blinked.

"Uh, I, I, I dunno..."

"I love my brother. Is that such a crime?"

"N-no, but... didn't you have some kind of... some kind of kinky _thing_ going on with him? I- I mean, if you didn't, then, y-yeah, but the way you talked about it, uh..."

Celery watched Carrot's flustering with an amused glance.

"Yes, I have sex with my brother, Carrot."

Carrot blinked at Celery, before looking away, a little uncomfortable.

"Uh-uh huh..."

"I'm not trying to scare you... it's just what _is_, that's all. Maybe the situation makes more sense like that... if we had more of a _normal_ relationship, perhaps I wouldn't mind Radish being with Marron, even though the situation is so wrong; in a normal circumstance, the desires that Radish would want to satiate from being with Marron, they wouldn't be things I could grant him, could they?"

"I, I guess not... like, uh... what?"

"He'd be looking for a sexual relationship with Marron and I wouldn't mind because I was his brother and wouldn't be setting out to grant him _that_ kind of thing."

"Oh, I see... n-no..."

"However... as it stands... our relationship _is_ like that. Up until recently, we _did_ have sex. Quite frequently. Almost regularly. Whenever he had tension, whenever he needed release... I'd give him that release, and he knew I wouldn't argue... now, even if I ask him, he won't touch me the way he used to... that's where perhaps I'm selfish. He wants Marron like that now, but not me... why? What changed? I only gave him everything he wanted that I could possibly give him... but somehow, all of me isn't enough, I suppose."

Carrot caught Celery's eye, not quite smiling, but a relaxed look in his eyes.

"You talk a lot, don't you?"

Celery paused, then smiled.

"... Sorry. I don't think you came here to listen to my personal problems. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all... trying to figure some things out for myself. Marron can't know of my problems and Radish is the source of my problems, who else is there to voice my thoughts to? You just happened to be here."

"It sucks, though."

"Hm?"

"Well, y'know... I came here 'cause I wanna get Marron back and all... and he's under that weird magic stuff of yours... so... I can't really get him back without, uh..."

"Either we relinquish our hold on him or we're killed and it's lifted, right?"

"Ye-yeah... I guess I... still have to kill you, right? You're not gonna take me to your place and lift the magic on Marron while no-one's watching, are you?"

Celery shifted a little against the tree.

"If it were my choice, I might just do that, and hope that it didn't affect Marron too much. However, while I should like to do that, my brother... my brother would be more against that idea. While I have much of the hold against Marron, it's something I can't _quite_ control, because of my brother's hold on it also. You see, our magic is linked... I'm stronger than he is, when it comes to magic. I supply it and he controls it, if you see..."

"So I guess it'd take both of you to lift the magic on Marron, right?"

Celery nodded, "It would. Voluntarily, anyway. And... the way my brother is, I... don't think he'll be lifting the magic anytime soon. He's convinced - and I believe him - that, should he lift the magic on Marron, or should it be displaced in any way, Marron will try to kill him. When he has his little... times when he can _remember_, he... he remembers Radish only as the person who killed his nii-... um, well, _you_..."

Carrot raised his eyebrow.

"Person who killed me? But I'm not dead!"

"Marron didn't know that. After the initial meeting at Qeran... when there was the fire, Radish broke down the barriers, saved Marron, and left the rest of you to die. As far as we knew, you, all of you, were dead. ...How _did_ you survive, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, uh..."

"Was it something to do with Big Mama?"

Carrot nodded slightly, "Y-yeah. She saw we were in trouble and got us out of there, but she couldn't get Marron back, so for a while _we_ thought _he_ was dead... then we found out he wasn't, but yeah..."

"I see, I see. Well, we didn't see any way that you could have survived; we took Marron back to our house, which is about an hour in that direction," Celery pointed. "When he woke up, he was so angry, so upset... wanting only to wreak revenge on he who'd killed his niisan... he wanted Radish to kill him, even. Saying about how a life without his niisan wasn't one he wanted to live in..."

Carrot sighed, bringing one knee up onto the tree against his chest. He nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like my little brother."

Celery bit his lip, wondering what more there was he could say without revealing too much. That which they'd seen inside Marron's mind, Marron's feelings for Carrot... Carrot obviously didn't know about those, though Celery had teased him during battle with them...

"... He... loves you a lot, Carrot."

Carrot let out a humourless laugh, "Well, he doesn't even remember who I _am_ now, does he?"

"Only on the surface. Below the surface... in his dreams, in his nightmares, in the times we can't control him, he... he doesn't stop calling your name. You, Carrot, his niisan... he doesn't stop crying that name, and it makes Radish so angry when that happens... he's scared that if Marron remembers too much then he'll remember what happened at Qeran and rise up and kill Radish. My brother has a high sense of self-preservation."

Carrot brought his other leg up in front of him, balancing himself carefully on the middle of the fallen tree, digging his sword into the wood to steady himself.

"Yeah, well... when it's Marron he's trying to preserve himself against, I can see why. Marron can get pretty scary when he's pissed off."

A sigh, "And he usually only gets _really_ pissed off because someone's hurt me, or something..."

Celery nodded, "His emotions for you are the most powerful, Carrot. Can you imagine his desperation when he thought you were dead?"

Carrot recalled how he felt when he thought that Marron was dead; that heavy feeling, that... that _hopelessness_... and then there were Marron's emotions, that seemed so much more powerful... there'd be those emotions, but they'd be so much powerful for being _his_ emotions, and...

Carrot winced, nodding.

"I can, yes."

"That... was how Radish managed to take hold of your brother. Those feelings that he feels for you... he took them, he manipulated them, he worked them to his advantage... I'll say that for my brother, he's certainly good at manipulation. Managing to bury Marron's thoughts like that... being so brutal in the way he hypnotised..."

The question of 'what exactly did Radish _do_?' burnt on Carrot's lips, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to _know_. The whole situation sounded unpleasant enough, and it angered him enough that Radish had taken advantage of Marron's hopeless feelings like that...

Celery saw that Carrot was deep in thought, watching him carefully for that time. He tried to catch Carrot's line of sight.

"What are you thinking?"

"N-no, it's nothing..."

The look on Celery's face seemed to prompt Carrot on without saying anything at all. Carrot sighed, feeling like he couldn't win.

"Okay, okay... I just wanna know what Radish coulda done to Marron to _make_ him like that, that's all... I mean, Marron's strong and stuff, he's not... it's not like he... he wouldn't just... it's not like someone could say 'okay, go evil' and he'd happily go along with it... I mean, it woulda haveta been something kinda powerful for him to even, y'know, _be_ like that... I know you said Radish manipulated his feelings and all, but... I don't know, I guess I'm just curious _how_, that's all..."

Celery shook his head, "You probably don't want to know."

"No, I probably don't, but I'm curious anyway."

Celery spoke delicately, "My brother... took the most forbidden feelings he could find. He took those forbidden feelings, made them grow, made them intensify... the way those feelings were, the way Radish took hold of them... for the dreams that Radish made seem like were reality, Marron was his totally, lost in those dreams, the feelings he felt mixing with the feelings he felt for thinking you were dead... not only were you suddenly alive for him again, but... well, yes. In such a dream, there'd be nothing else he could concentrate on... I could only watch for the first little while, then it became too painful even for me, I can only guess what methods my brother used after that."

Carrot didn't quite feel like he entirely understood, "I... I see... but, uh... I dunno, I guess I don't get what kinda feelings Marron'd _have_ for him to be able to be manipulated like that! Forbidden feelings? Does Marron even _have_ forbidden feelings? He's someone who always seems so pure..."

Celery smiled softly.

"Sometimes you can't realise the most obvious thing about somebody... I agree with you, Marron seems so pure. For the most part, he _is_. Even under Radish's control, he's so kind, he's... I suppose he's how he would be if he had no memory of his life with you, and that's the only difference. He's still such a kind person. However, people's thoughts and feelings can sometimes run deeper than you'd think, and though Marron seems pure... perhaps it's just that. Maybe he only _seems_ pure."

Carrot frowned, totally confused now.

"What, you're saying he's secretly an axe-murderer or something?"

"A wh-...? No, not like that..."

A deep sigh, "... I don't know how much I can say without betraying him. Such feelings are obviously that which would have been hidden for such a long time... obviously, he could never hope to have those feelings realised..."

"Without betraying him? Hey, I'm his brother, here! If there's anything I should know, then-"

"That's just the point, Carrot. I don't know if you should know. I... I don't know how I can tell you, or how you'd react. And as much as I'm unsure, Marron's feelings would be so much deeper than that... so perhaps I should promise to myself to keep it secret... because I don't think it would help you to know."

"Yeah, but I'm curious now."

Celery smirked slightly, "Ever hear the saying that curiosity killed the cat?"

"I'm not a cat!"

"No, but I still think it's better that perhaps you don't know. After all, maybe... maybe it was just something Radish conjured up to take hold. I don't know your brother's feelings, after all..."

That was a lie; from the moment Radish had looked into their minds at Qeran, the Salt brothers had known of Marron's love for Carrot, but Celery at least wanted to try and deflect Carrot's train of thought away from the current conversation. He remembered how Carrot had reacted in the battle where Celery had shown him the mental images of what Radish had shown Marron... Carrot had reacted badly then, Celery didn't want him to react badly now. Perhaps at that time he'd only thought it something that Celery had conjured up to anger him, but Celery didn't want to take that chance...

There was silence for a few moments, then Carrot spoke again, speaking a little quieter.

"Look, I know Radish is kinda insane and all or whatever, but... do you think there's any way at all I could get Marron back? I don't care about all that other stuff, not really. Just so long as I can have him back, y'know? I mean, okay, so he might be happy with Radish and all, but..."

Celery nodded, "As much as I love my brother, you love yours..."

"Well, maybe not like _that_, but, uh, y-yeah. If I had Marron back, then it'd be me and him, and then you'd have Radish back without Marron around, and it'd be you and him, and that'd be everything back to normal, wouldn't it?"

"I... I suppose it would, yes. But I can't think of any way that'd make Radish give Marron up so easily... my brother can be quite possessive; he's got it into his mind that he wants Marron, so... for the time being, nothing'll sway him. I can't say how long this'll go on for, but I can almost guarantee that, eventually, Radish's interest'll move onto something else... I don't know what he'll do then, but... I fear we won't even last _that_ long..."

"Hm?"

"... The magic, Carrot. The Farra Kinju... it... it's killing us."

Carrot gasped, a little more wide-eyed.

"Huh?"

Celery just nodded, "Or so it would seem from my magic research. Even if not at this moment, I think it should eventually claim us... you've said it yourself, your brother is strong. He has a will that doesn't die; every day, that will grows stronger, and we have to maintain our power, which takes a little more out of us with each passing day... one day, I daresay it'll become too much for us. Maybe we'll die from exhaustion, from the power needed to control him... or maybe he'll just break the mind spells and kill us both for what he thinks we did. Either way, it can only bring death to us."

"... Does Radish know this?"

Celery shrugged, looking and sounding slightly more bitter.

"Oh, I've told him about it. He doesn't seem to care, though. He's sure that he can keep it up for as long as he wants, for as long as he wants to keep Marron then he _will_, I'm sure he thinks he's immortal. He needs something to drag his head out of the clouds, but I don't know what that is. He doesn't seem to realise how close death could be, or if he does, he doesn't care. He says that if Marron did break the magic, then he'd kill him. If he can't have Marron, then at least no-one else would be able to have him... jealous and possessive, that's my brother."

"But... you don't stop loving him, do you?"

Without missing a beat, Celery shook his head, "Never. I could never stop loving him. Even when he does things that are foolhardy and stupid, even when he does things as bad as this... I hate what he does, I hate the pain he causes others... I just wish I could understand that need. He seems to have such a need - or at least a _want_ - to cause so much pain... as long as he's okay, he doesn't seem to care. I don't think he'd want me to die either, but... asides from us two, he seems to view the rest of the human race as his playthings... but if I'm the only other thing he cares about, then... I don't mind..."

"And now he cares for Marron..."

"He's had times a bit like this before, where he's seen someone he thought he wanted... but most of the time those feelings would leave him... most of the time he'd see the person and never see them again... I suppose Marron's just different because he actually managed to get the person he was after, but... I don't know. We've always been there for each other, but... I don't know if he ever really respected my feelings..."

Carrot leant back against the tree, staring up at the sky; night had fallen now, the stars were out. He smiled up at Celery for a moment, "I guess I get the life story now, do I?"

Celery laughed softly, "Not if you don't want it. It's not too interesting."

"Oh, I dunno. You two are weird, a bit interesting, though. How come you're like that, anyway? How come you're just so _giving_ to Radish? I mean, well, even you've gotta admit that he's a bit of a bastard, right?"

"I'll admit that, but... sometimes, he can be loving. And even when he acts so angrily... he nearly always admits at the end that he loves me, or that he needs me... I can't imagine life without him, and I wouldn't want to. I guess he's just trying new things, but... I don't _think_ he wouldn't want me around... I don't think, anyway..."

Carrot decided to just come out with it.

"Yeah, but how come you two have sex, though? Me and Marron are close and all of that, but _we_ don't have sex!"

Celery laughed again, "Going straight to the things that matter, Carrot. Well, we... we were always alone, our parents died when we were young... I think Radish was too young to remember, I barely remember myself... whether they died or were killed, I don't remember."

Celery thought for a few moments.

"Maybe they were killed. I seem to remember us running away, or something... because I promised Radish I'd look after him no matter what... I think..."

He frowned.

"Hm. I don't really remember. Well, anyway, after that, we were pretty much alone. We grew up alone, and I spent all my time looking after him. After a while, we developed our magic skills, finding out what we were capable of... we'd wander around a little, but nobody really had much patience for orphaned Sorcerer children. Most of the people we encountered were Parsoners, and most of them were naturally bitter. Radish didn't really understand why he got chased away so much, but at some point, he found out he could fight back... so Parsoners could throw kitchen utensils and stones at him. He could counter with a fireball, and they wouldn't fight back from _that_... I guess that was him discovering he had power, anyway."

Carrot nodded, sitting up again, listening quietly to Celery as he continued.

"He'd tell me about the things he did, and I'd be shocked... '_oniisama, oniisama!! I threw a fireball at this crowd of Parsoners and they didn't get up again! I think I killed them! There musta been about ten of them there, and I got them all with just a fireball! Isn't that amazing? Aren't I powerful, oniisama?_'... I'd tell him off, but I don't think he ever really took it seriously, and when he showed what he'd managed to take from those that he'd killed, it was hard to be angry. Maybe I should have tried harder to discourage his behaviour, but he generally saw it as 'that person has something I want. They won't let me have it, so I'll kill them and take it'... maybe I wasn't much of a parental figure. I'm only... what, two years older than him? Eight years old and he's already got a taste for murder. It's almost amazing, when you think about it like that."

When Celery looked at him, Carrot nodded, urging him to continue.

"I, I see... so I guess no-one told him it was _wrong_ or anything, so..."

"Oh, I told him it was wrong. But Celeoniisama saying it was wrong didn't really compare to the benefits... being able to take anything he wanted, being able to eat all the fun things, get all the nice clothes, just by killing people... I guess it didn't really _register_, the fact that these people were human lives, people with lives and families and... well, yes. I suppose he had a somewhat black-and-white view of things... these were people who pushed him away and didn't care, so why should he care about them? Pow. Death."

"And it took Big Mama until a coupla months ago to send us out after you guys..."

"Yes, well... we have the place where we 'live', but until recently we never really came here. It was several years ago we found this place, a lovely mansion, hidden away in the forests... a perfect hidden base to stay... okay, so there were some people living there, but what did that matter? Kill them, take their house, why not? No-one's argued with it so far."

Carrot nodded again, "Yeah... so I guess there's that, but... I still don't get where you guys having sex comes into it all."

Celery faltered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ye-yes, well..."

He composed himself, coughing slightly.

"Radish found, from an early age, that he could manipulate people with magic... then, once the tender years of puberty hit in, he found there was another way of manipulating people..."

Celery smiled, almost fondly.

"I suppose we were both confused, neither of us really knew what we were doing. I had the feelings before he did, as I said, I'm older than him, but... the feelings, I'd never really known what they were... sometimes my body felt like it was frozen, sometimes I just felt so numb... perhaps I was a little scared, but it wasn't as if there was anybody to tell us what such feelings _were_, after all. I never mentioned the feelings to Radish, though. The feelings would pass, then I'd forget... however, then _he_ started having the feelings..."

Celery hugged his knees to his chest, idly picking at the edge of his cape.

"He just looked so _scared_ that one night... '_Oniisama, what's happening?_'... and I looked, and I saw, and I recognized on him the feelings I'd felt within my own body... he just threw himself into my arms, saying about how strange he suddenly felt... I comforted him, telling him that I too had felt those feelings... even though I didn't know what they were, at least we knew that we both shared them... Radish had tears in his eyes, but he was so glad that I was with him... the way our bodies moved, he told me it felt better when we moved like that... we were just children experimenting, but... it just felt so _good_, and nobody told us to stop, or that it was wrong, so... we didn't."

Carrot sighed, "I guess you wouldn't..."

"Radish knew he could manipulate me through tears... I hated it when he cried, and if he wanted me to do something, if he cried, I just... I just couldn't let him cry. Then when I woke up and found him _upon_ me, his hands so soft, his... his tongue _moving_ like that..."

Carrot wasn't quite sure he wanted to listen to any more of _that_, but kept quiet.

"... as much as his tears moved me, that moved me even more. Nothing else _mattered_, he just made me feel so good... and when I'd do similar things to him, he'd say about how he never wanted to be with anyone except for me, how he never wanted to be apart from me... we were slaves to each other's power. As long as one continued, the other didn't mind... and even when he got so angry about things, so frustrated... he'd return to my arms, and even if it was just working off that anger and frustration, it was still that bonding, still that _feeling_, and suddenly it was as if those things didn't matter, because... we still had each other..."

Carrot let out his breath, seeing the mist in front of him in the cold night's air for a few moments before it disappeared.

"Whew. You have such a good memory of all these things..."

"Why, don't you remember what puberty was like?" Celery sounded ever so slightly mocking.

"It's not that, but... I don't know, it's... well, I don't know, that's just it. I guess it's 'cause my dad was at least around to tell us what was what..."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when we were young..."

Celery nodded, 'oh'ing. "I'm sorry..."

Carrot shook his head, "It's alright. Nah, but... I remember being sat on dad's knee when I was... I dunno, it was before it all started, anyway... and him saying about how there were going to be some Very Special Changes happening in me, and that I shouldn't worry because it was all absolutely normal, but if I did worry about it or anything, then I could talk to him all about it and stuff... 'course, I had no clue what he was going on about. I think he was kinda embarrassed, and he never actually said what the Very Special Changes _were_..."

Carrot looked thoughtful for a moment, "I seem to remember one time though, there was a storm or something, and Marron was in my bed, and... y'know, _it_ happened... and I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I remember being worried outta my head that he'd notice and all..."

Celery smiled warmly, amused.

"Childhood innocence, hm?"

"Yeah... I guess things like that _are_ kinda innocent, aren't they? Touchin' and stuff, I mean, you're too young to know it's wrong or anything, and... well, if it's with someone you trust so much, then..."

"You and Marron too, then?"

Carrot blushed, laughing nervously.

"We-well, only, y'know, once or twice, just a little, ha ha ha... 'cause, you know, he was nervous and all, so I had to tell him it was okay, but he was still scared, so I said that it was okay to touch it, and that it'd feel real good then it'd go away, but I think he thought it'd grown teeth and was gonna bite his hand off or something, so, ya know, I just sorta helped things along a bit... ha ha ha ha ha..."

Carrot coughed self-consciously.

"... still, we just grew out of it, y'know? After he'd seen how _mine_ worked and I showed him how _his_ worked, we kinda, uh, went at it on our own, then we got another Little Talk about, y'know, the birds and the bees and everything, and then it all became a little clearer..."

"Well, Radish and I never had any parental figure to talk about that sort of thing. I'm not convinced to this day that Radish would know what to do with a woman if one walked in front of him, stripped naked and went 'take me now'... though I'm pretty sure he'd get the hang of it."

"He's never liked them before?"

Celery shrugged slightly, "He _knows_ about them, but he's not exactly had much feminine influence. Of course, he never knew our mother, and he never differentiated between those who he killed... he just likes who he likes, if he wants to go after someone then he will, male or female. Though if he remains attracted to the same sex, then perhaps that's better. Somehow I don't think Radish would make too good a father, do you?"

"Probably not."

Celery put on a false baby voice, "'Daddyyy, can I have that toy?'... 'Sure, son, which one?'... 'The one that other boy is playing with!'... 'Let me teach you how to aim, first...'"

The two laughed at that, Celery nodding.

"Yes, somehow I can see that happening all too easily. God forbid my brother ever become a father."

Both became quieter, Celery thinking about Radish, and Carrot thinking about how he felt oddly close to this strange Sorcerer for the time being. Celery sighed, a sad smile on his face.

"I suppose we both have our memories from the past that endear us into the future. Despite his failings, I can't help but love my brother... these days it seems such a burden to him, he seems to hate that I care for him, but... on the other side, he _needs_ me to care. We've only ever had each other, Carrot... I suppose him and Marron is him experimenting with someone else, trying new things... I just wish he didn't have to go so over the top to experiment, though. Maybe he wanted to try it with someone who wasn't his brother, but... I'm sure he could have found somebody who didn't need to be brainwashed, someone who'd love him for himself... and even though I'd probably feel just as distant and upset by it all, at least it wouldn't be quite as dangerous as this situation..."

Carrot nodded, "Mmm... he just doesn't get the whole consequences thing, and I guess it's too late to try and get him into it _now_..."

"I know. Like when he raped Marron, that has to be the firs-"

"Wait."

Celery paused, then realised what he'd said; he winced. Carrot was sat bolt upright on the tree now, staring at Celery with such a steady glare... his brow twitched continually, seeming trapped between shock and anger.

"When he... did... _what_?"

Celery looked to the side, looking pained. Carrot spoke so quietly...

"I'm sorry, Carrot. I didn't mean to talk about that, I-"

"You weren't going to tell me?"

Celery chanced a look up at Carrot; he looked shocked now, but...

"I didn't want you to know... I... Marron doesn't remember it, we- I sealed his memories away, I never want him to remember what my brother did to him..."

"THAT BASTARD!!!"

And there was the anger. Celery half expected Carrot to attack him, he quietly pressed himself against the tree, readying himself for attack. Carrot stood up now, but he didn't seem to be making any kind of advance upon Celery. He just stared in the direction where Celery had said the Salt household was, his eyes shining with anger, his fists clenched... Celery could see his body shake from where he sat.

"Carrot...?"

"THAT BASTARD, DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!! I'LL KILL HIM!!"

Carrot performed an impressive jump from the fallen tree onto the ground, and started running off along the path that would eventually lead him to the house; Celery realised Carrot's motivation and leapt up quickly, running after Carrot, putting on a burst of speed that enabled him to catch up with Carrot; for a moment he debated using magic to stop Carrot in his tracks, but then remembered Carrot's powers of Zooanthropy; a different method would have to be employed.

Celery ran for a few moments, picking his moment carefully; he jumped, managing to grab Carrot's shoulders, pushing him forward until he fell over.

The two of them remained like that for a few moments; Carrot didn't say anything, remaining pinned under Celery's hold, his breathing rapid through exertion and emotion.

Celery carefully sat up, not convinced Carrot wasn't going to shoot off from underneath him the second he let go; to be safe, he kept hold of Carrot's shoulders.

"... Carrot..."

Carrot spoke quietly enough again, but the anger that burnt in that voice was all too plain to hear.

"Let go of me, Celery."

"Carrot, if you're going to go off after my brother, I, I can't let you... if you faced him like this, it'd do you no good at all! My brother wants you dead enough as it is, if you were to go after him like this, then you'd only end up dying a foolhardy death..."

Carrot pushed Celery away from him, rolling onto his back, sitting up.

"Celery, I _have_ to find that bastard and tear each limb from his body, can't you understand?! He... he raped Marron...!"

Celery nodded, "I know he did."

There was a moment's pause; Carrot seemed to be staring at a small patch of grass just beside Celery's right hand. His expression changed, never moving his eyes from that grass.

"... How come, though? Why? I... I mean... Radish already _has_ him and everything, why... why do something like _that_ to him?"

Celery sighed, "I know it's no excuse, but... he got angry, Carrot. Before the battle, Radish wanted to reassert his hold on Marron, make sure that Marron wouldn't have any flashbacks in the middle of the battle, when faced with you... I can't guess what made my brother angry like that, but... he was so shocked afterwards, and... Marron only said... your name, while... _it_ happened... I suppose that only fuelled my brother's anger, but..."

Carrot hugged himself tightly.

"He... he was calling for my help, I guess..."

Not quite, Celery thought.

"... he was calling for me while something like that was happening, and I couldn't even... I wasn't even anywhere nearby, I couldn't _do_ anything, I... god, I... I'm so _worthless_ as a big brother..."

Carrot threw his face into his hands, sighing a deep, shuddering sigh. Celery frowned, confused. Carrot's moods seemed to switch so rapidly... he reached out, placing an uncertain hand on Carrot's shoulder.

"There wasn't anything you could have done, Carrot..."

"That doesn't mean I'm not gonna feel bad about it, is it?! I mean, jeez... he's... he's my little brother, he's... well, he means so much to me, y'know? I only wanna make sure he's okay and everything, look after him and stuff... and maybe I'm a bit crap when it comes to that, but he's so much more mature and stuff, and half the time it's _him_ protecting _me_, but... when something really bad, I mean, _really_ bad happens... I can't... I can't even stop that from happening..."

Carrot's head emerged from between his hands, he pulled his knees up and held his head between his hands. Celery noted how Carrot's hands seemed to clench... he sighed.

"As I said, though... afterwards, my brother was so shocked... he wanted me to use a magic spell, make him forget, make Marron forget... but if Radish forgot, who's to say that something similar wouldn't happen again? As much as I hate to see my brother in pain, I think it's important that he learn _some_ kind of moral value, even if he has to learn it the hard way... with him, I don't think there's any other way."

"... but you made Marron forget..."

Celery nodded, "I don't think anything would have been gained from letting him keep that memory. If something like that happened to you, wouldn't you just want to forget about it?"

Carrot rocked back and forth, "I... I don't know... god, I still can't believe that, though... Radish... Radish raped him... my little brother, he... he had _that_ happen to him..."

Carrot lay down abruptly on the grass, staring up at the sky again.

"... I just want to get him back. If your house is only an hour in that direction then it means that Marron's only an hour in that direction, and... I just want to see him again. When I saw him at that battle, he seemed in such pain, and before that, we thought he was dead, and... it's been so long since I last saw him and he was _normal_ or as normal as Marron gets anyway, and... jeez... it just _hurts_, I miss him so much, then you go and tell me about _that_ and it makes me feel even worse... and... I just want to get him back, but I don't even know what I can _do_... I feel so damned hopeless..."

Celery leant forward, Carrot just watched, a little confused. He wondered what exactly Celery was doing, reaching around his waist like that, but then Celery reared back with Carrot's sword in his hand; he held the sword up, watching it reflect the moonlight, then brought it down again, holding the blade carefully, offering the handle to Carrot.

"You came here because you wanted to kill me, Carrot. You wanted to kill me, kill my brother, and bring your brother back. If you killed me... if you killed me, I don't know what it would do to Marron, but at least part of the control over him would be lifted, wouldn't it?"

Carrot took the sword handle, not entirely sure what Celery was suggesting.

"... Celery?!"

He reached out for the sword's blade, positioning it against his chest.

"I don't know how much control my brother could keep over Marron once my power was gone; perhaps the effort taken to keep Marron controlled would drive him mad... maybe Marron would break through the control, and kill Radish himself."

"Celery, what are you saying, here?"

"You came here with my death in mind; I'm saying... I'll let you kill me, Carrot."

Carrot batted the sword away quickly before Celery could do anything else, "No!"

"No?"

"I don't wanna kill you!"

Celery's look relaxed, he smiled, but looked so sad...

"I'm a Sorcerer, Carrot. You're a Sorcerer Hunter. Isn't it part of the job description, kill all the evil Sorcerers?"

"Yeah, well, not all Sorcerers are evil, are they? I know plenty of nice Sorcerers! Not all Sorcerers are evil... _you're_ not evil!"

"You don't think so?"

"No! We've been talking for a while, I think you're an okay guy... I couldn't just kill you like that!"

Celery shook his head.

"An 'okay guy'? Perhaps I'm calmer than my brother, it's true... but who is more unforgivable, the one who causes the evil or he who stands by and lets that evil happen? Radish is uncontrollable, but I've hardly _tried_ to control him... no, that's untrue. I've tried, but I don't know how _hard_ I've tried... somehow, the things he does... because he's my brother, I can somehow forgive them. ...Actually, no. Not 'forgive'... I can't forgive him for all the lives he's claimed, all the pain he's caused... but... aside from being a homicidal pyromaniac, he's also my brother... and I just watch as he does all this evil..."

Celery's voice broke slightly as he picked Carrot's sword up again.

"... while he was raping your brother, _your_ brother, Carrot... I just stood outside, I waited for him to finish so I could tell him what I'd gone to him to say. I could have gone in there, I could have stopped him, I could have tried to save Marron, but I didn't... all the time, I could have tried to save him, but I didn't... in Qeran, I didn't need to help him take Marron back to our house. I didn't need to lead you and your friends into the inferno; I could have gone and found Radish myself..."

"We might not have escaped if we hadn't been trapped, though..."

"Even so, Qeran's being rebuilt, isn't it? The town survived, you could have survived also. When my brother was doing what he did to Marron's mind, I just stood by and watched... it was wrong, so wrong, but could I have stopped him? ...Probably. I'm stronger than he is, when it comes to magic I have so much more control over myself than he does... I could have blocked out Marron's mind and prevented Radish's magic from touching him, I could have stopped him, but I never did... Carrot, am I not just as evil as my brother for letting such things happen?! The only thing required for evil to flourish is for good people to do nothing. And what have I done? I've just let my little brother do whatever he wanted, because I never _wanted_ to stop him, because it was what he wanted to do... and I never thought there was any reason to stop him, but... I shouldn't have let him start in the first place. We shouldn't have survived. Who or whatever killed our parents should have killed us too, it would have done the whole world a favour... so kill me, Carrot. I don't know what else I can do."

Celery stopped, just staring at Carrot, still holding the sword to his chest. His chest heaved with his emotion, and tears came when he next spoke.

"Carrot, just take the sword. I'm evil, you vanquish evil... I don't _mind_, Carrot!... _Please_..."

Carrot shook his head, "_No_... I... I can't kill you, Celery...! Radish is the one with the problem, not you... you don't need to keep beating yourself up over it... even if you keep saying it, I don't believe that you're evil. Radish, he's totally evil, but... he's just a maniac. If we kill Radish, then you can just let go of the magic hold thing you've got on Marron, right? You don't need to die!"

Celery looked slightly disbelieving.

"If we... if we kill Radish...?"

"Yeah. If we kill him, then it means he won't carry on hurting people, doesn't it?"

"N-no, Carrot... I... I couldn't kill my brother... I... I could never forgive myself..."

"But you were just asking me to kill you! Do you think I could kill you any easier than that?" He let out a deep sigh, "It's just a hard situation, I guess... but you don't need to die, Celery... Radish is the root the problem here."

"... To kill my brother..."

Celery sounded so empty when he said that; Carrot looked at him with sympathy, wondering how he'd feel if someone had suggested that he kill Marron for the good of the world; he understood Celery's nervousness.

"Look, I know how it is, I've got a younger brother myself, and he means more to me than anything else in the world... and... if someone said that maybe I should kill him, I don't know what I'd want to do, but... I don't think I'd be able to do it, I... I wouldn't wanna hurt Marron. And you don't wanna hurt Radish, do you?"

Carrot realised that Celery was still holding the sword pointing at his chest. Carrot took the sword and replaced it into his scabbard; no use tempting fate.

"No... no, I don't... he can't be allowed to continue on like how he is now, but... I don't want to hurt him, or try to confine him... he can't be controlled, Carrot. He'd hate me, and... I don't _want_ him to hate me... even though just a few hours ago, he said maybe I should die..."

"Huh? He said that? What a bastard."

"He then said that he hated me for caring for him, and that he hated himself for wanting me to care, so... I... I don't know. Perhaps he just wants a life without me, but... I don't know if I could grant him that... twenty years I've been on this planet, Carrot. Eighteen of those years with my brother by my side. I... I've given him everything I can, but if the one thing he wants is to be rid of me, then... I can't give him _that_. I can't live without him. I couldn't kill him."

"But just now, you wanted me to kill you..."

"I don't know if he wants me to live or to die. I don't think he'd notice if I died... and maybe I'd be reunited one day with him in hell... and I'd protect him there too... it doesn't matter if I live or die, but as long as my brother's alright..."

Carrot reached over and shook Celery by the shoulders, "You're going to heaven, okay? Don't even think about that!"

Celery looked at Carrot for a moment, then looked away.

"... We're going to die, anyway. If I could live this life with my brother by my side, that would be my perfect life... but I severely doubt either of us will grow too much older... all of this aside, the Farra Kinju makes us that little bit worse with each day. It's always there, always in the back of my mind... we're bound by our magic, and while one has control the other can't... I don't know. It's always there, and it's hard to even forget about it... I curse the name of the Sorcerer Aboros for ever creating such a thing. And even if the Farra Kinju hadn't claimed us, there are those who no doubt want Radish dead for the things he's done in the past... Parsoners, Sorcerer Hunters, other Sorcerers... we're not popular, Carrot. If we don't die one way, we'll only die another. I don't want to kill my brother, I don't want anybody else to hurt him either... but it's inevitable..."

The tears again.

"I don't want him to die, but one way or another, he's going to die, and I can't stop it... I'd die to protect my brother, but I can't protect him from himself, from the things that he does! It's all so hopeless..."

Carrot leant back into a kneel, looking to the side.

"I don't know what to say anymore... I don't know if there's anything I can do. I want to get Marron back, but... the only way to get him back, I suppose, is for... is to kill Radish... but you don't want him dead, and I totally don't blame you for that... I don't know. I just don't know."

Celery didn't know either; neither said anything.

Suddenly, Carrot was aware of... some kind of light? He frowned, looking up, shielding his eyes. By this point, the light had grown stronger, and Celery had noticed it too; both stared at the light, Celery sounding amazed, "What _is_ that?"

Carrot gasped, "Bi- Big Mama!"

She nodded.

"Yes, Carrot..."

"What are you doing here? I haven't even got Marron back yet! Huh? Wha! Wait, n-NO!"

Carrot couldn't stop Big Mama as she raised her hand, covering Carrot in the red light that would transport him back to Eden. Celery watched, awe-stricken by this woman's presence. Carrot disappeared from view, Celery just blinked.

"... did you walk a long way in such a big dress?"

He winced, aware that what he'd said sounded quite, quite stupid. Big Mama just smiled.

"It's not a problem. However, Celery Salt... I understand that _you_ have a problem..."

Celery looked to the side, nodding silently.

"... this problem... you cannot rely on others to solve the problem. Whatever end this situation comes to, it must come about by your own hand, and you must summon it up with your own courage."

"My... my own courage? Wh... what?"

Big Mama crouched down next to Celery, smiling softly, putting one hand to his chest.

"Your own courage must come from within; the love you carry might transform itself into courage."

Celery didn't know what to make of that; he was about to call for Big Mama to wait, but before he could say anything, she glowed with a bright light, and was gone, leaving Celery alone in the forest.

"... that was... unexpected."

He put a hand to his chest, where Big Mama had touched him. He felt warm, somehow.

"... from within? From my love?"

Celery picked himself up, glancing around, just in case Carrot or Big Mama might jump out from behind a tree at him; they didn't, he sighed, and decided to head back to the house.

"I don't know what to do... but... I suppose that, whatever I do, I'll have to decide for myself, so..."

Feeling quietly confused, Celery dropped into silence as he talked through the forests, wondering just what options were left to him. He stopped as he realised; Carrot hadn't wanted him to die? That was a strange feeling; someone didn't want him to die.

Celery smiled. Perhaps, for the time being, he should try to stay alive, for Carrot's sake if for nobody else.

****

The next morning was another beautiful one. Radish, for some reason, had woken up just before sunrise, and couldn't get back to sleep again. So he'd busied himself with little things; watching the gorgeous sunrise, taking a bath, wandering down to the kitchen to consider breakfast... remembering that he didn't really know how to cook, so he could wait until Celery woke up, Celery would undoubtedly cook breakfast.

Radish paused. Him and Celery seemed to have a little rift going on, but... he shrugged. Hopefully that wouldn't stop him from preparing breakfast.

Walking back up the stairs, Radish wondered what to do next. Maybe go back to bed and sleep for a little longer? It wasn't as if there was anything going to happen that especially required waking up early. Or maybe he could visit Marron, see if Marron was awake yet... and if he wasn't, it'd be nice just to watch him while he slept, because Marron was just _so_ beautiful...

Or, of course, he could visit Celery's bedroom and see when breakfast would be served. Radish's hunger called out to him loudest of all, he decided that that was a good idea.

Opening Celery's bedroom door, Radish realised that Celery wasn't in there. Radish frowned. Where else would Celery be? Maybe he was taking a bath.

However, Celery wasn't in the first bathroom, nor was he in the second... a quick check back into his own room, and also into Marron's room, Celery wasn't in either of those places. Radish checked through the window in the upper corridor also, he didn't _seem_ to be out in the garden... maybe he'd gone for a morning walk? Maybe he'd gone downstairs, and Radish had missed him while he was in one of the other rooms. Radish quickly descended the stairs, checking his magic studies room... Celery wouldn't be in there, and Radish was right, he wasn't. Celery wasn't studying at his desk, he wasn't in the old pantry, he wasn't in the front room, the kitchen... perhaps in his greenhouse? Radish checked there also, but he wasn't there.

Standing in front of the sash door to the kitchen, Radish frowned, his hands on his hips. Where else would Celery be? He tried reaching out with his mind.

"_Oniisama? Oniisama, are you around here?_"

Radish realised that attempting to talk to him when he didn't even know where he was was a little tricky. Either way, he received no answer back.

Unsure of where else to look, Radish kicked around the garden for a little while. Running down one side of the garden was a smaller offshoot of the larger river down below. Radish ran back to the greenhouse and went down the little path to the side, looking off into the woods beyond. Maybe Celery had gone fruit-picking? Some of the trees out there gave apples, but... then again, so did some of the trees in the garden, and they hadn't come to fruit yet. So he wasn't picking apples.

Radish wandered to the other side of the garden. Maybe he'd gone for a walk? That was the only thing Radish could think of. Maybe he'd woken up early, seen the sunrise, thought it was a nice opportunity for a walk... standing near the edge of the garden, Radish looked down to the river down below.

Maybe Celery was down by the river?

Radish decided to check anyway, running around the side of the rosebush near the edge, and finding the path that went down to the stony shore.

The path itself was overgrown by tall green broad-leaf plants, but Radish managed to make his way through. He burst out at the bottom, jumping the small gap between the end of the path and the stones that separated the bank from the river. He glanced around; Celery didn't seem to be at this part of the river, anyway... however, there was the area that Radish stood at, and the other area, the area closer to the bridge; perhaps he was there. Radish looked over, and felt relief as he saw Celery, sitting underneath the bridge... skimming stones? That was what it seemed like.

Radish jumped up and down, trying to attract Celery's attention.

"ONIISAMA, ONIISAMA!"

Celery looked up; Radish couldn't quite see him from being so far away, but he at least seemed shocked.

"RADISH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

"WAIT THERE, I'LL COME TO YOU."

A sensible person would have gone up the path near the rosebush, walked along the back edge of the garden, then found the path near the bridge that led down to the river. However, Radish was not a sensible person, and so leapt with none-too-much grace into the water that separated the shore where he stood from the shore where Celery stood.

"RADISH!"

Celery ran over.

"Radish, the water's cold!"

A short swim later, Radish climbed out of the water and stood up next to Celery, shaking himself off.

"Brrr, I'll say. Damn, I just had a hot bath, too... well, ain't got nothing better to do with my day, I might as well take another one later... I was looking all over the house for you! How long've you been down here?"

Celery was somewhat bemused by his brother's concern.

"Ah... I'm not sure. It was dark when I first came down here, so..."

"I only woke up at sunrise, I guess you were up and about before me. Oh well. So how's oniisama on this bright happy morning?"

Celery just blinked at Radish.

Radish seemed so _happy_... and just the previous night, he'd been angry, been talking about how he'd rather perhaps Celery died, how it'd be easier... Celery frowned, Radish noticed that frown.

"Something wrong, oniisama?"

"Radish... Radish, last night... you were so hateful..."

Radish waved his hand, dismissing the topic as he walked past Celery, heading to the area where Celery had sat in the first place.

"Yeah, yeah, well. You know. I just get like that sometimes, I can't be bothered for all that kind of stuff this morning. Have you eaten yet? I'm hungry. Wanna eat breakfast."

Celery shook his head with a slight smile, following his brother.

"Thinking with your stomach..."

"You should teach me to cook one of these days, oniisama!"

"The last time we tried an Oniisama's Cooking Class, you almost set the kitchen ablaze. Myself, I'd like to keep the kitchen the way it is, and if that means I have to do all the cooking, then I don't mind."

Radish sat himself down on a large rock, not quite below the bridge, laughing quietly for a moment. Celery sat on Radish's right side, sitting slightly taller than his brother.

For a few moments, they just quietly watched the river. Occasionally, small fish would jump above the water, landing back in again with a tiny splash, often un-noticeable amongst the white melee of swirling water further downstream. The trees that grew alongside the river, some seemed burdened by some invisible weight, leaning down, letting their smaller branches be taken by the river; enough to be swept along, but not enough to part from the mother tree. Ducks and other riverside creatures were occasionally visible amongst the leaves. Trees that grew higher above almost blocked the sun, but not quite... the sun shone down on Radish as it did to Celery, and in some places, the river seemed dappled with sunlight; where the sun shone it's brightest on the river, the river became clear, and plants and animals could be seen underneath the surface of the water... Celery let his body relax slightly. It was a simple pleasure, to watch the river so silently...

The quieter part of the river was disturbed for a moment by a skimmed stone; once, twice, thrice it hit the water, and on the fourth impact, it sunk. Radish sat for a moment, hand frozen in the position he'd thrown the flat stone... then turned to face Celery, smiling.

"Good one, huh?"

"Yes, that _was_ quite good, otouto... here, let me try one."

Celery glanced down at the stones around him, mentally rejecting those his eyes fell across, looking for one most suitable. Finding one, he picked it up, brushing undersoil - undersand? - from it, holding it between his thumb and forefinger for a few moments, then flicking his wrist quickly, let the stone go.

It skipped across the water five times before the flow of the river captured it. Radish made a noise of appreciation.

"Wow... oniisama's so good at things like that!"

Celery laughed self-consciously, "Ahaha, well... I've been here since before dawn doing nothing more than watching the river and skimming stones."

"Had fun?"

"It's been relaxing, yes."

Another silence, but not uncomfortable. Celery allowed himself a small smile. Radish's anger... Radish could be angry, but... that anger never lasted. True, his happiness never exactly lasted either, and he could swap between the two moods with frightening precision, but for the moment he was happy, he was calm, and in turn, that calmed Celery. So what if he'd been angry last night? Radish seemed to have forgotten that now. If Radish could, Celery hoped that he could also.

He glanced slightly at his brother. Radish just stared forward, seemingly captivated by the trees that dipped into the river... it was so nice to spend time together like that, quiet, calm, relaxed, happy... Marron was most likely still asleep, Celery wondered if Radish's thoughts were of Marron... he decided against looking into his brother's mind. That would likely wreck the mood somewhat.

"_He's my brother... and more than anybody else... I love him..._"

Celery quietly reached out, taking Radish's hand beneath his own. Radish looked quickly at Celery when he felt the contact, but met only his brother's warm smile.

"... Oniisama?"

"I like to be close to you like this, otouto. When it's quiet. When we're alone like this."

Radish glanced away, "Ye-yes, I know you do, but..."

Celery didn't want to risk the mention of Marron's name in such idyllic circumstances, and so silenced his brother's voice with a kiss that captured.

Radish's eyes opened wide with surprise, but he couldn't quite pull away. Celery still held his hand, and his other hand stroked against Radish's cheek, holding it so gently... if he wanted, really _wanted_ to pull away, Radish would have been able to, but somehow... somehow, he didn't want to.

He closed his eyes, letting the kiss control him for a few moments. After those few moments, Celery pulled away, and Radish leant back a little further on the rock he sat on.

"Oniisama..."

"Don't mention his name... not just now. Not while it's just us."

Another kiss, Celery's body leaning across Radish's own. He shifted slightly, and Celery moved across just a little more. Not quite on top of Radish, but close enough. The sounds of the river seemed quiet as Radish let himself be tamed, just for a little while.

Celery moved to Radish's neck, causing a slight gasp. Radish shook his head a fraction.

"Oniisama, we shouldn't... we don't know when he'll wake up... and if he wakes up to find both of us missing, then..."

"Then what? Maybe he'll think we're studying magic, or perhaps that we went for a walk. It's only early, Radish... he might not even wake up for another few hours. Which gives us ample time, I think..."

"Oniisama, you're not suggesting..."

Celery's hand gently ran it's way down Radish's body, feeling where material clung to wet skin. The sun had already dried Radish a little, but still his body felt damp. Celery couldn't help a slight smirk.

"What am I not suggesting?"

Radish just stared at Celery, wondering what to say. Did he want to say that he didn't want to do that? That he didn't want to risk getting caught? Any of that?

Looking into Celery's deep green eyes... no, he didn't want to say any of that. He wanted to say 'Take me, oniisama', and have Celery obey...

There wasn't any reason not to, so Radish indeed said that, and Celery obeyed.

Radish's gasps were quick, not quite the loud cries Celery was used to, but Celery was usually the one gasping, the one being taken... however, it was what his brother had requested, and he didn't mind.

Looking at his brother so taken like that... Radish almost seemed _delicate_, though Celery knew that that was extremely not the case. But even so... last night, the way he and Carrot had talked... they'd talked of... perhaps... killing... Radish?

Celery held Radish close as he cried his name, "_Radish, my brother... could I kill you? If I don't, then another will, but... for as long as you live, I want you to be mine..._"

The irrational thought boiled deeper within him; he wanted to be a little selfish... perhaps the Sorcerer Hunters could be killed, after all. Carrot and those others could be killed, Radish could keep Marron, Celery would stay with Radish, and all would be some hopeful semblance of happiness.

Still upon and within Radish, resting upon the rock, basking in the warm afterglow, Celery looked down at his little brother. Radish's eyes were closed, and his breathing heavy. Celery felt slight pain at where Radish had grasped his shoulders that bit too hard, but that pain was nothing, not compared to other forms of pain he'd experienced from the same person.

It quietly dawned on Celery, though... killing the Sorcerer Hunters, keeping Marron... that wouldn't bring happiness. It might for Radish, who'd be happy enough to keep Marron close, but... Celery would still feel the angry loneliness whenever he felt slighted and rejected in favour of Marron's company, and asides from that, there was still the matter of the Farra Kinju, killing them slowly...

The day wore on; Marron had still been asleep when Radish and Celery returned from beside the river. Radish took another bath, Celery settled for a shower, then proceeded to make breakfast. Marron woke up, seeming a little groggy from having just woken up, but happy enough. And Radish was happy enough to see Marron. Celery served breakfast and was cheerfully ignored by Radish, who accepted the food but talked continually to Marron. Celery wondered just what it was someone could talk about for so long... none of their conversations seemed too intellectually stimulating, Radish wasn't that kind of person, but both Radish and Marron seemed happy enough, and neither complained.

Celery spent the rest of the day quietly observing his brother. He read a book, sitting out on one side of the lawn while Radish and Marron walked around on the other, talking a bit, Radish making playful passes, then they sat down under the parasol, watching the river from on high.

Celery just watched from behind his halfmoon glasses and dusty tome.

Something had to change, that was as much as he'd decided. Something had to change, and there seemed to be several routes for that change...

Carrot and the other Sorcerer Hunters could be killed. That would solve the problem of Marron's flashbacks and wants to be with his niisan; Carrot would be dead, and therefore that would be fulfilled. Perhaps he'd still have nightmares, but there'd be nothing that could be done about that... and maybe if he saw Carrot dead, he'd realise that that person _was_ dead, and stop thinking about him. However, that meant that Big Mama would only send out more Sorcerer Hunters. No doubt they could be dealt with easily enough, but still, it'd be tiresome. Or they might become stronger, and perhaps Celery and Radish would be pitted against a fight they just couldn't win... and if Carrot and the others died, and Celery and Radish were killed, what would follow on for Marron from there? And even if they _did_ manage to defeat all the Sorcerer Hunters Big Mama sent after them, the Farra Kinju was still there, and Radish would still largely ignore Celery. So that idea wasn't perfect.

Perhaps Marron could be killed. Radish would no doubt be unhappy with Celery for that, though. It could be staged as an accident, perhaps push him out of a window and pass it off as a sudden suicide, or knock him out, throw him in the river, and when Radish wondered where Marron had gone, Celery could just pass it off as nothing, say that maybe Marron went for a walk, and then he'd never come back... that would solve the problem of the Farra Kinju. The Sorcerer Hunters would be distraught at Marron's death, if they figured it out at all, but Celery realised that most of his solutions involved more Sorcerer Hunters being sent anyway. Killing Marron had a vague charm to it in that Radish would be his and his alone once more, and getting rid of Marron would nullify the hold the Farra Kinju had on the both of them... however, Radish would likely notice the lack of the magic pull, and there was no conscience like a guilty conscience; even if Celery _did_ stage Marron's death to look like an accident, it'd always be there in his mind, that he was the one who killed Marron. On finding that out, it was likely that Radish would be the one to kill Celery... so that solution wasn't perfect either. And Marron wasn't exactly somebody that Celery _wanted_ to kill, anyway.

A less drastic solution was the one that Celery quite liked. Marron could be delivered back to the Sorcerer Hunters, the magic could be lifted. He'd go back to his life, and Radish and Celery would go back to theirs. Things would be like they were before, and life would go back to normal. It was possible that they'd still be chased by Sorcerer Hunters, and maybe Radish would just find someone else to manipulate with the magic, but as far as scenarios went, it was quite a free and easy one. It was the one that offered the most choice for the future, anyway... however, Celery knew that it was extremely unlikely that Radish would so easily give up on Marron, so, while Celery liked that idea, he knew that it couldn't work. Unfortunately.

He could kill himself. His magic would be lifted on Marron, Radish would no doubt be unable to control Marron like before... perhaps Marron would kill Radish, but by that point, Celery would be too dead to notice such things. It'd end up with their eventual deaths, but Marron would be able to rejoin his old life at his brother's side, so that'd make he and Carrot happy, even if it just made Celery and Radish dead... that'd be a selfless act of self-sacrifice, and it'd solve the Farra Kinju problem _and_ stop them being chased by Sorcerer Hunters. Marron would be happy too, and so would the Sorcerer Hunters. Celery would no longer be able to have Radish for his very own, but three out of four wasn't bad. Death was so finalistic, after all... but change was change, and something had to change, so there was no harm, Celery thought, in considering all the options.

On the flipside, he could kill Radish. That idea didn't appeal to him for obvious reasons, but while he was considering killing everybody else also, Radish would also have to be taken into the equation. So. To kill Radish... that would nullify his hold on Marron. Once that was gone, Celery felt no qualms about releasing him back into his old life. Marron would be happy and the Sorcerer Hunters would be happy. With Radish dead, Radish being the destructive one, this would also likely free Celery from oppression from the Sorcerer Hunters. He'd had contact with Big Mama, and she hadn't tried to kill him... perhaps she realised that he wasn't a born murderer like his brother? Left to his own steam, Celery would probably just stay in the house, read, live a quiet life... but without Radish, what kind of life would that be? What kind of meaning could there be to a life without he whom he loved so dearly? That said, it solved all the other problems.

From statistics alone, Celery determined that, theoretically, the best causes of action would either be to kill himself, or to kill his brother. And thinking about them, neither seemed exactly desirable... neither would grant Celery his own happiness, but was there any way he _could_ have that happiness?

There were other solutions, such as running far away, escaping the Spooner Continent, other things like that... but the more Celery thought about those ideas, the stupider they seemed to become. Taking over the world and making it so everything was happy was a nice idea, but not exactly a practical one.

Over dinner, Celery watched Radish carefully.

His day had been spent happily enough. Talking to Marron, walking around with Marron, being with Marron... Radish had taken Marron down to the river, even... Celery had followed quietly, nothing had _happened_, Radish had just seemed to spend the time teaching Marron how to skim stones. Sweet enough, but Celery couldn't forget that, just that morning, he and his brother had indulged themselves on the very rocks that Radish and Marron sat on, or near enough to...

Radish seemed happy enough to spend time with Celery when Marron wasn't around, but how often was that, how often would it ever be? Radish had only come down in the first place because he was hungry and had wanted something to eat. Alright, so the time had ended up being spent pleasantly enough, but... chances like that would be so few and far between, and most of Radish's time would be spent with Marron...

After dinner, Celery quietly made up his mind. Yes, something had to happen. Something had to change.

The three of them relaxed after dinner, as usual as things usually were. Celery read, Radish and Marron talked. It rained, they listened to the rain. Radish dragged Marron outside, yelling something about the sound rain made when it fell onto the river... Celery left them to it, letting them have their fun. They'd get wet, but no doubt Radish would enjoy drying Marron off, and there was no way he'd object to sharing a hot bath with him... Celery quietly yearned for that. A hot bath... taking a hot bath while the rain fell on the roof above...

He walked into his room, went to his drawer, brought out one of his daggers. He looked at it, and nodded. He'd decided. Something had to change. Something _would_ change.

"Tonight will bring that change."

Celery stared at the dagger for a little longer, tucking it into a small scabbard that tucked into his belt. Yes. It'd change, and it'd change tonight.

First off though... the bathroom called. What he was going to do required bravery, strength, courage... a steady hand... he wanted to relax, first. Even if it wasn't with Radish, a last moment of pure relaxation would be welcome... he put the dagger to the side, hiding it underneath his clothes as he ran the bath. Celery hoped fervently that Radish wouldn't read his mind at any point, and see what he had planned... he couldn't hide it in any way at all, it was the only thing he could think about. If Radish knew what Celery had planned, then it'd all be over, before it even began...

Celery sighed deeply as he lowered himself into the water. That was in the future, even if only by an hour or two. For now, nothing would be gained by thinking about it, by worrying about it... for now, all that mattered was the warm caress of the water around his body, the gentle wisps of steam that rose into the air, the soft pattering of rain just a few feet above him... he lowered himself a little further. Indeed, that was most satisfactory. He could almost fall asleep in such comfort. Maybe he would. Nothing else was stopping him...

Celery closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into a quiet slumber as he leant against the side of the bath.

****

The rain fell continually. As much as it rained on the Qerada-Ehret border, so it rained over Façade. There weren't any nearby rivers inside Eden to go and stand beside, no rivers to watch and stand beside to listen to the whisper of water meeting water... Carrot was forced to content himself with staring out of the window.

Not that much was visible. The rain hit against it none-too-gently, causing streaks of water to course down the window. Not much of the city outside was visible either, but Carrot didn't really care. He wasn't staring out of the window to look at the view outside, in any case.

Carrot leant against the windowsill, and Milphey sat with his back against Carrot's bedroom door. He watched Carrot, who didn't seem to move hardly at all, except to breathe. And even the movement of Carrot's back and shoulders seemed much too slow... Milphey didn't know what he could say. Anything he'd said seemed to be things he'd said a million times before, but... what else was there? Perhaps the repetition would bring some comfort...

"Carrot... I don't know why she did it."

Silence for a few moments, then Carrot spoke. There wasn't any need to talk so immediately.

"And you think I do? I guess she hasn't told you anything either, but... damn. DAMN! Why'd she have to bring me back so quickly? I can't exactly run back to Qerada, can I? I was talking so well with Celery, it woulda been the perfect opportunity for something to happen!"

"Like what?"

Another silence. Carrot's voice was quieter this time.

"I don't know. Just _something_. Okay, so I talked with him and everything, but... apart from that, what did I do? Was Big Mama watching me all that time?"

Milphey stood up, leaning against the door.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Carrot. She has her own agenda for things; we can't begin to guess what things go through her mind. I'm sure that she had her reasons for bringing you back so soon."

"I guess."

Carrot sighed, "... but... I was walkin' out there for days! She let me go out there to do that, and then, after I'd spoken to Celery, she just brought me back? I don't get it at all..."

Milphey stood beside Carrot, leaning against the windowsill also, watching the rain for a few moments before replying.

"I don't understand it either, Carrot-chan. But Big Mama, as I said, most likely has her reasons for what she did. Perhaps she's still got something planned. I highly doubt that she's just going to leave Marron to reside with Radish and Celery for too long; as much as you love him, she must love him too; or at least have a fondness for him." A wistful smile, "She looks upon you as her children, and Marron is still one of her children, even if he's not here at this moment. I'm sure he'll come back to us soon."

Carrot leant his arms against the cold windowsill, leaning his head on his arms, able to detect the smell of the rain outside.

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"Carrot?"

"I was sure I was gonna go there this time and get Marron back... I was totally totally sure! I was sure and I was determined and I still didn't manage to get Marron back, or even to see him... sure I talked about him with Celery, but... I wanted to see him..."

Milphey leant with one arm against the window.

"Yes, well... as long as Marron is still under the same sky as us, we'll work to get him back. Think about that, Carrot. The sky that's out there, above us... it's above him, also. The rain that's falling around us... maybe it's falling around him too. Even if he's not here with us, he's still out there somewhere, and through those things, we're connected."

Milphey smiled softly and aimed a quick prod at Carrot's chest.

"And even if he's nowhere else, Marron-chan'll always be there, right?"

Carrot was silent, thinking about what Milphey had said.

Marron was under the same sky...? He had to be. But where was he, exactly? What was he doing at this moment in time? That one? The next? Was he alright? Was he safe? Was he... being hurt?

Carrot's head seemed to retreat deeper behind his arms, Milphey noticed this.

"Carrot?"

Carrot closed his eyes, fighting back the irrational urge to cry, just a little. He shook his head.

"N-no, it's nothing."

Milphey watched, a serious look on his face.

"... I know it seems a bit hopeless, but... we _will_ get him back..."

"Yeah, you keep saying that. But what'll happen if we can't?"

A sigh.

"Carrot, if I could personally fly there myself and bring him back, then I would..."

"What if there was a way to bring him back, and only you could do it, but Big Mama totally and utterly made it forbidden?"

"... Carrot?"

Carrot sounded just a little more bitter now.

"If there was something in your power that you could do easily, that Big Mama wouldn't let you do. Like, even if she didn't explain why, or anything. You just had to trust her."

Milphey blinked.

"Carrot, you can't ask me to choose-"

"Y'know what, I don't even wanna know the answer if it's not gonna be 'of course, Carrot! I'd save Marron!'... I think I'll get some sleep or something."

With that, Carrot turned heel on Milphey and walked into his bedroom, slamming his door hard enough to make Milphey wince.

He watched the door for a few moments. It didn't open. Milphey sighed... perhaps Sirius was around somewhere. Maybe there was a board game somewhere he wouldn't mind playing... Milphey glanced at Carrot's door.

"... if it at least made you happier, I'd do everything I could do to try and save Marron... believe me, Carrot..."

Inside Carrot's bedroom, Carrot had leapt onto the bed, and was currently sitting with his hands clenched around the sheets, shaking with emotion, but not quite crying. He felt sad, he felt hopeless... he felt angry, too. Was everyone in Eden conspiring against him? Why wouldn't Big Mama let him rescue Marron? Why hadn't any of the others wanted to go out and rescue Marron? Did they _want_ him in the grip of Sorcerers all the time? They didn't even realise what those Sorcerers had _done_ to him!

What they'd done to him... or at least, what Radish had done to him... even though his mind had been changed so he didn't _know_ that that'd happened, even though he _thought_ he was perfectly happy with those Sorcerers... what they'd done... what Radish had done... that couldn't be forgiven!

That couldn't be forgiven, but what could Carrot do to make them repent, anyway?

Again he felt hopeless, and that was when the tears started.

At that point, though he didn't realise it, the door to his room opened. Tira had been walking along the corridor when she'd heard a door slam, she'd wondered if it'd been Carrot... she got to his door and heard crying, she couldn't help but go in and see what was wrong.

When Tira and Chocolat realised that Carrot had returned to Eden, they'd shown their love and concern in their favourite way, with a particularly savage beating. How dare Carrot make them worry like that!

Even so, Tira'd felt a little bad afterwards, and once her and Chocolat transformed back, she'd said that they'd just been worried about him, and apologised. Of course, by that point Carrot was bordering unconsciousness, so Tira wasn't quite sure if he'd heard her, but still. It was the thought that counted.

Tira sighed sadly as she saw Carrot. Indeed he was crying.

"... Carrot?"

Carrot stopped abruptly, realising he wasn't alone. He sat up quickly, and noticed Tira.

"Oh, Tira. Hi. Did you want something?"

"I heard you crying..."

Carrot couldn't hold back a sniff, "No, it's nothing, I'm okay."

Tira walked over and sat on the corner of the bed, her hands in her lap.

"You don't sound okay. You've obviously been crying, Carrot, you were crying when I came in here... you wouldn't be crying for nothing..."

"Can't I just pass it off as teenage angst or something?" Carrot wasn't exactly in the mood for talking.

Tira had an idea what'd caused Carrot's upset, though.

"I know you're sad that you didn't manage to get Marron-chan back..."

"Not just sad... I'm pissed off! Why did she have to transport me back so quickly? Milphey's all on about how she's obviously got her own plans or whatever, but if she _does_ have her own plans, then why can't she seem to _do_ anything?! I mean, jeez, she's just... she doesn't seem to be doing anything! Just sitting there and all, still sending you guys on missions and stuff... I guess she'll be doing that to me soon... how am I supposed to concentrate on anything else when bad things might be happening to Marron?"

Tira tried to be sympathetic.

"Well, it seems like Marron's settled in with those Sorcerers, somewhat... so at least he's not being hurt too badly, right? I know it's hard to just sit around and do nothing, but... just because Marron's not around doesn't stop _other_ Sorcerers from wanting to hurt innocent Parsoners... we've just got to do the job, Carrot... even if it's hard, we have to. Perhaps Mama has something big planned, but it'll take a while... we just have to have faith in her, Carrot."

Carrot rolled onto his front, legs kicking up against the wall.

"Don't you even want to rescue him?"

"Carrot? Of course I do, but... we can't, not at the moment!"

"And how much longer's it gonna take?! Anything could be happening to him, Tira! You guys probably all think I'm being stupid or whatever, but what if Chocolat got kidnapped by Sorcerers and made to do their will? Wouldn't you want to do whatever you could to get her back, even if it was hopeless and stupid? What if bad things were happening to her? What if _she_ was the one getting raped by Sorcerers?"

Carrot unexpectedly met the back of Tira's hand in a sudden slap. He blinked.

"T-Tira?"

Tira looked a little pale, "Carrot, don't talk like that...! If oneesama'd been kidnapped, I'd be sad... I'd want to do anything... I'm sure I'd do anything to get her back! But things like that... you don't have to suggest them, things like that aren't happening to Marron!"

Carrot glared at the sheets of the bed, cheek reddening.

"Oh, they are."

Tira looked confused.

"Carrot, what are you saying?"

Carrot looked up, his voice quiet, his face serious.

"I'm sayin' that that Radish bastard raped my little brother, _that's_ what I'm saying. Oh, sure, maybe he can't remember it now, maybe they made it so Marron wouldn't remember, maybe Radish really is sorry about it, but being sorry for something after it happened doesn't make it all alright! I want to make sure that that bastard suffers."

Tira gasped, "C-Carrot! Is that... true?"

"Would I make something like that up?"

"N-no... oh my _god_... he... that happened? How do you know?"

Carrot waved one hand, indicating as he spoke.

"Oh, when I met with Celery, we ended up talking for ages, and he accidentally let slip that little bit of information. He wasn't even going to _tell_ me, Tira... cause Radish had been real sorry afterwards, so Celery sealed away Marron's memory or something... and Celery wouldn't do the same to Radish, 'cause he wanted Radish to at least regret what he did, make sure it wouldn't happen again and stuff... but... I dunno, just 'cause he doesn't wanna do it again... do you think he even planned to in the first place?"

Carrot pulled himself up into a seated position.

"Just knowing that Marron's still with that bastard makes me angrier with every passing second! I wanna go there quickly and kill that bastard, but I'm not even allowed to do that... so what if there are missions and stuff? Okay, it's bad that Parsoners are being oppressed and all, and that's a real bad thing, and maybe I just sound like a bastard, but for the moment, can't we concentrate on what's important to me? Just as long as Marron's okay, then I'd be happy, but... he can't be happy, not like that, not with those people!"

Tira nodded, "I suppose this is why you've been hanging around Eden like you've got a raincloud following you... Carrot, why didn't you tell anyone about... y'know, what happened to Marron?"

Carrot laughed humourlessly.

"I'm half thinking about telling Gateau about it. Can you _imagine_ how he'd react? He'd go berserk! Not only would my brother's virginity not be his, but _apart_ from that..."

Carrot shook his head.

"I wouldn't want Gateau to know, not really. I feel helpless for not being able to do anything. Not being able to do anything now, for not being able to do anything then... we know how Gateau feels, and everything... and I'm sure he feels hopeless enough as it is, Marron being there and us being here... do we want to make him feel even worse? Tira, promise me you won't tell anyone else. I don't really want that leaving this room.."

Tira nodded again, "Of course, I promise, not if you don't want anybody else to know..."

"Thanks."

Carrot's shoulders shook with a wave of tears as he thought about it.

"... While it was happening... Celery said... Marron kept saying my name..."

"Saying... your name?"

"Y-yeah... I guess he wanted me to, like, help him... I mean, I wasn't even there, but he still wanted me to help him... shit, if I _had_ been there, I woulda ripped Radish's head off, I'd have fought him to the death - his or mine - if he'da just stopped doing that to Marron, but... I didn't even know about it..."

Tira stared intently at the floor, sighing deeply.

"Now _I_ want to do something too... if Big Mama has got something planned, I hope it's soon... I don't like the idea of Marron-chan being with those Sorcerers just as much as you..."

"I almost wouldn't mind him being with Celery if I knew that wasn't impossible. If it was only Celery... he'd let us have Marron back without even asking, I'm sure. It's just Radish... being such a possessive bastard, taking my brother like that, in _both_ ways... and there's nothing we can _do_, 'cause Mama just wants us to run around after Sorcerer small-fry who've been doing things that are small in comparison... even if she doesn't want us to do anything, even if they're too powerful or whatever, can't she at least send out the Haz Knights, or something? They'd be able to take care of Radish without even blinking!"

Carrot sighed.

"... Even though I'd like to be the one to kill him..."

Tira leant back onto her arms a little.

"Perhaps that's what she's planning to do."

"Hm?"

"Send the Haz Knights out. Maybe she's sent them out already. We hardly see them, do we?"

Carrot shook his head, "Milphey's still around, I was just talking to him."

"No, but he's not the only Haz Knight, is he? There are still another three Haz Knights, all capable of getting rid of Sorcerers, I'm sure... I suppose we just have to wait and see."

Carrot grimaced, "Yeah, but I hate waiting."

"I know, I know... it's hard to wait when anything could be happening, but... as I said, we just have to have faith in Big Mama... perhaps if you went and talked to her about it, she'd realise how important it was to you? Maybe she doesn't know about... what happened..."

Carrot rolled his eyes.

"Who knows? She never lets anyone know _what_ she knows..."

"She might act more quickly if we tell her, though..."

Carrot just shook his head, "No, Tira. I'd rather not tell anybody else."

"Well, if you're sure..."

"I'm sure."

"... Alright."

They fell silent, Tira unsure of what to say, and Carrot not having anything _to_ say. The rain falling outside made noise audible to both of them... Tira stood up.

"I think I'll go and see where oneesama is..."

"Okay. But... don't _tell_ her, please?"

"Carrot, I _did_ promise..."

Carrot nodded, "I know, I know, sorry."

He fell back onto the bed, pulling the covers over him a little. Tira watched him for a few moments before she left the room. After leaving, she stood in front of the door for a little while... no wonder he'd been so tetchy since returning. Especially after finding out that something like _that_ had happened... it'd make anybody upset. Carrot was obviously upset, Tira herself felt sad for thinking that something like that could happen to someone she'd seen as her brother for so long... Chocolat would no doubt be upset if she knew, and if Gateau knew... Tira agreed with what Carrot had said. For the time being, it was best if Gateau didn't know.

Walking back along the corridor, Tira ran into Eclair.

"Oh- oh, Tira, hi!"

"Eclair... hello. Are you alright?"

Eclair nodded, "Yeah, just heading off to bed now. Getting kinda dark outside, that rain isn't letting up at all... any idea what you guys are gonna be doing tomorrow?"

Tira shook her head, "Not really... Big Mama'll probably have another mission or two lined up for us, I imagine. Why?"

Eclair looked a little harried, "Damn..."

"Eclair?"

"Hm? Oh, it's just... oniichan's still all hellbent about getting those Sorcerers, y'know? I'd feel a lot better if I knew you guys were just gonna go off and get rid of those guys, get Marron back, all of that. I don't like seeing him so angry and quiet all the time... he hasn't even pulled a pose for the last week or so. I mean, come on, my brother? Not posing? _That's_ serious! It's gotta be something bad if even he can't jump up and go 'MITE KURE!!!'... maybe he feels he hasn't got anyone to pose for without Marron around? I dunno. He usually just poses for the mirror a little bit sometimes, though..."

She shook herself slightly.

"... sorry, I'm talking too much. You probably want to get to sleep too, I guess?"

Tira wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to sleep too easy, but she just attempted a smile, nodding at Eclair.

"Oh, yes. Whatever Big Mama has planned, even if it's a day off, I'd like to face it refreshed..."

Eclair carried on along the corridor.

"I won't keep you, then. G'night, Tira!"

"Goodnight, Eclair. Tell Gateau-chan I said goodnight too."

"Sure thing. Same to Chocolat."

And Eclair went.

Tira watched the empty corridor for a little while. Eclair would go back to be with her brother, Tira was on her way to being with her sister... the rain still fell as Tira sighed. Tonight, again, Carrot'd be alone... Tira almost wanted to ask Carrot if he wanted anybody to sleep in Marron's bed until they got him back, just to keep Carrot company... but there wasn't any easy way to phrase that question. 'Do you want me to sleep with you?' didn't sound right somehow, and any way of suggesting it sounded like a proposition. Even if Tira herself meant it innocently enough, she was pretty sure that Chocolat would catch on and suggest something that _was_ just a direct proposition.

Tira shook her head, smiling slightly.

"_Oneesama... I don't think trying to get into bed with Carrot would calm him down at the moment..._"

She took one last glance at night falling alongside the rain out of the nearest window, then quietly resumed the journey to her and Chocolat's bedroom.

All around Eden, people were falling asleep... however, at Eden's deepest point, nobody slept.

Big Mama stood in the room, the glowing orb showing the night falling around the Salt Household. She stood in the room, and Milphey stood at the door, his arms folded, looking serious.

Big Mama turned her head, looking over her shoulder at Milphey.

"Tonight, Mille Feuille."

Milphey blinked, trying not to look or sound too surprised.

"Tonight?"

A nod was all she replied with, for a moment. She turned back to face the orb before speaking again.

"Tonight, it happens."

Milphey wondered what exactly the 'it' was that Big Mama spoke of. He wondered if he should know better, if he should somehow automatically know what 'it' was, but he couldn't resist at least attempting to get an answer from Big Mama.

"... 'It', Mamu-sama?"

He saw her head move in a nod.

"Yes. Tonight, that which will set the final set of events into place... will happen."

"Will we be able to get Marron back tonight? I know Carrot at least is very concerned about him..."

The orb dulled into darkness, Milphey moved from the door to allow Big Mama to pass through the doorframe. Once she'd walked through, Milphey followed her, walking slightly behind her.

"At the moment, Marron is only one of many things we have to worry about."

"Mamu-sama?"

"Walk beside me..."

Milphey did so, Big Mama continued.

"... if all goes well, then... indeed, Marron should return to us. But also... you know as well as I do that the magical balance around that area of the world is extremely precarious. Just the smallest thing that causes that balance to tip... the implications there, I... I can't know what will happen. In any case, we have to pray that Celery has enough strength to carry through with his decision."

"Decision, Mamu-sama?"

"The decision that will decide his fate. When either of those brothers die, it could be enough to tip the balance... if we didn't have to deal with it now, we'd only have to deal with it when those brothers died, however long in the future that would be..."

"I suppose the balance depends on which brother dies first, am I correct?"

Big Mama nodded, "Indeed. We can only wait and see what happens. However... in either circumstance... I won't be sending the Sorcerer Hunters on any missions until this situation has passed. Do you wish to accompany them to Qerada, Mille Feuille?"

"I would like to do so, Mamu-sama..."

"Then you will."

"... Thank you, Mamu-sama."

By this time, Big Mama and Milphey had reached the main hall of the Stella Church. It was dark; the two of them stood there for a few moments. Milphey stood to the side, waiting for any further commands from Big Mama. He heard her slight laugh.

"Mille Feuille, you need not dote on me through the night. Tomorrow will require a sound body and mind... I suggest you sleep."

"You sound like you already know what's going to happen, Mamu-sama..."

"I have an idea of what will happen."

Milphey glanced down at his feet, seeing their vague outline in the darkness.

"I see... Mamu-sama, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight..."

Big Mama walked a little closer, putting her hand on Milphey's shoulder.

"Through excitement or through fear?"

"... I'm not sure."

"Perhaps it is something of both. You should still lie down, even if you can't sleep... don't you want to be at your best for Carrot and the others?"

"... Yes, Mamu-sama."

Milphey bowed, and walked off to his bedroom.

Big Mama stood in the darkness. For a moment, it was as if she was alone, but then a figure emerged from one side.

"... Mamu-sama, are you sure you should be encouraging Mille Feuille to sleep at a time like this?"

A smile, even though she was aware Kahlua couldn't see it.

"He's a lot closer to those children, Kahlua. He worries about them, he looks upon them as his own charges... I'm sure that worry must tire him out."

Shiffon Cake stepped forward, standing alongside Kahlua.

"And in the meantime, we...?"

Big Mama's tone was brisk and businesslike, suddenly.

"In the meantime, I wish you three, Kahlua, Shiffon, Cinnamon, to travel to that household, and form the barrier around it."

Shiffon's voice was quiet, "Wouldn't it be more stable if Mille Feuille was with us also?"

"He will join you in the morning."

Big Mama brought up one of the orbs, this one showing a map of the region the Salt brother's house resided in. She pointed at places on the map.

"Kahlua, station yourself here. Shiffon, you should go here. Cinnamon, you will take position on this spot. This spot," she indicated to the last corner of the square the Haz Knights would form around the area, "will be where Mille Feuille will take his place."

Cinnamon stood forth, talking in her steady drawl.

"Buut suuurely iiit woouuld beee saafeerr tooo haaave aaall foouurr Haaz Kniightss theerree aaatt oonncee?"

"It might, but not until the magic has been released; forming a barrier before the magic is released will cause a kind of implosion upon that house; I do not wish to cause that. We need to seal the area to retrieve Marron safely, not to kill him."

"Iii seee."

The map on the orb faded to a soft blue, bathing the four in the hall in it's light. Big Mama turned to face her Haz Knights.

"You have only tonight to prepare yourselves, my Haz Knights. Please, proceed with haste."

They were bathed in the familiar red glow as Big Mama transported them to the Qerada-Ehret border. Once they were gone, Big Mama was truly alone in the hall.

She looked to the orb.

"... I pray I acted with enough speed..."

The orb offered nothing in reply; Big Mama sighed, falling to a kneel, awaiting sign that what she knew would come to pass, had happened.


	14. Betrayal at the Final Union

****

The constant rise and fall was addicting. To see that body occupied like that... everything about him was addicting, was like something from a dream; two people that meant the same thing to each other, but differently in each other's eyes...

Somehow, things had become suddenly deeper. The day was forgotten, night had fallen, and night was their private playground... they'd looked into each other's eyes, and somehow, the kiss just wasn't enough.

The kiss expressed such a deep hunger for each other, for as long as that continued... and looking into each other's eyes afterward... there was a deep hunger there, also. Perhaps there was cause to be nervous, but neither felt it, both only feeling that want, that need, that hunger...

Radish had pulled back slightly, wanting to say something... but Marron hadn't said anything, just bringing Radish's hand up to his lips, kissing it gently... Radish had said Marron's name, and kissed him once more.

That kiss seemed to spur more on. Not just a gentle kiss. Marron didn't just submit for him, Marron fought against him in the most wonderful way... the way Marron moved against him, it made Radish want more. He didn't want to just _see_ Marron's climax; he wanted to see it, spur it on, feel it, cause it... his brother's name would be all but forgotten in the haze of their own feeling.

They were powerful against each other. If one pulled away, the other would fight against that, fight again for that closeness, that which they hoped to reclaim...

Celery sat in his room, too far away to hear them, and too preoccupied with his own duty to care at the present moment. His dagger was held firmly in his hand, but yet his hand shook.

The blade was sharp, and no doubt it'd do it's job as well as it could; that didn't make the job any easier to carry out. No, but he had to... for the good of everybody else, for the good of the world, he had to, he _had_ to...!

He stared intently at the blade, at his hand clenched around the handle so tightly, his knuckles were white... for everybody else's good? Not for the first time, the urge to be selfish rose in his mind... what would happen if he _didn't_ do that? If he let life carry on?

No, that wouldn't do. He was already resigned to the fact that something had to change. Something had to change, and he would be the one to cause that change...

It didn't make the change any easier to cause.

Marron gasped so wonderfully when Radish kissed him, though. To their minds, their respective older siblings were forgotten; Marron forgetting Carrot because he _couldn't_ remember him, Radish forgetting Celery because he chose to forget him... and what place had he in this situation, anyway?

"... Radish..."

Radish cupped his hand against Marron's cheek, kissing it softly, kissing Marron's lips, kissing wherever he felt like kissing, whatever he wanted to kiss... he smiled.

"... Marron?"

Marron's hands pressed against Radish's shoulders, firm and purposeful. His _stare_... Radish felt helpless under the scrutiny of those eyes. So deep... so powerful... and they were his, they belonged to him... he'd wanted Marron, he'd taken Marron for his own, and tonight... tonight, Marron would be his, and his alone.

Marron stared at Radish, eyes half-lidded, his breath heavy.

"... this... isn't all... is it? ... Tonight, we..."

Radish silenced Marron momentarily with another kiss, his hand slipping behind Marron's head, threading through his hair, holding and supporting him... he pulled back fractionally, just enough to speak.

"Tonight, we'll do whatever we feel like."

"... I see..."

Marron's arms wrapped around Radish's shoulders, and Radish felt Marron's kiss against his skin, as hot and burning as any of his own kisses. Oh, and how he burnt... emotion and feeling rushed through Radish's body at every movement... feeling that beautiful person below him... how had he managed to wait so long?

Celery paced back and forth, not quite willing to leave his room. He had to, but... just a second longer, that'd be alright, wouldn't it?

A second turned into a minute turned into several, and Celery felt angry with himself for waiting so long, but was still loathe to leave his room... his room was quiet, silent except for the sounds that he himself made, and... while he stayed in his room, his plan would remain just a plan, and then...

Celery walked out into the corridor, trying to catch his thoughts out.

He stood next to his door, then looked across at Radish's bedroom door.

The whole corridor was dark, but the moon shone outside, shone through the window, illuminated this and that... Celery walked to Radish's door, his hand lingered over the handle for a few moments, then opened it.

Radish bit against Marron's neck, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to elicit a steady moan from the younger mage. In the darkness, Marron still seemed so visible... Radish wanted to become familiar with Marron's body, with every inch of it, every surface, everywhere there was feeling, Radish wanted to feel.

Moving on the bed, Radish pressed Marron against the bedsheets, running his hand over shoulderblades, over arms... he arched slightly at the feeling of those hands pressing against him, muscles clenched and released, and his deep sigh was also...

Radish wrapped one arm around Marron's waist. His skin was so smooth... so smooth, so soft... he wanted to see Marron's face again, though. He moved on the bed until this was possible, limbs half on the bed and half over or around Marron... the sprawling untidiness of their form on the bed didn't matter, though. As long as there were still kisses to be shared and touches to experience...

Just one finger touching against skin was enough to cause a gasp. A finger touching in the right place, a kiss, a gentle bite... something a little more feral, it didn't matter to either, as long as it didn't stop. Neither stopped, both wanted this to carry on for as long as possible... both gave and took as much as they wanted, as much as they needed.

Radish let Marron roll him against the bed, push him over slightly, roll him onto his back. Such a feeling to feel Marron's body on top of his own...

... to feel his kisses... such soft kisses... soft kisses that increased in passion and feeling... soft kisses weren't quite enough, and the look on his face made Radish tremble. When Marron looked up, his eyes just seemed to _shine_, and Radish let Marron lay claim to his body for as long as he wanted.

Hands held and fingers touched, pressing to see how far he could go... he was allowed to go as far as he wanted. Teeth pressing against skin caused a shudder, a louder cry, a gasp... hands around Radish's chest, Marron moved further. Radish closed his eyes as he felt Marron against his nipples, kissing, nipping, sucking... Marron's hand over his chest, feeling Radish's heartbeat... every movement and touch seemed to quicken that motion. They couldn't be stopped, nothing about them could be stopped. Both felt the fire within, wanting to share that fire, that burning... and such heat was insatiable, unquenchable, unstoppable... not that either would want to stop it in the first place.

Celery stood in the doorway to Radish's room. The room was dark, and it was empty. Radish's bed lay unused, lovingly made... lovingly made by Celery's own hand, of course. The room was it's usual, a few clothes lay strewn on the floor, it seemed a little messy, Radish's usual.

Celery's heart sunk. If not in his own bed, then where was Radish? Where was he at _this_ time of night? He looked over his shoulder. Perhaps the bathroom... the upper bath...

Images and suggestions swirled around Celery's mind, but in his heart of hearts, he knew there was only one place Radish would be.

With Marron.

Radish's eyes snapped open as he felt Marron's kiss retreat further down his body. His stomach tensed as Marron's fingers ran over it, stroked it, touched it... Radish let out a gasp, pleading for Marron to go lower, pleading for that touch to be where it was _needed_...

Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Warmth, heat, need, passion... they were the world. Everything so small was something to be focused upon. Nothing could be ignored... every little thing was noticeable and treasured. A gasp, a moan... each so small, but so potent... the fire seemed to increase everything. Heartbeats, usually so placid, now seemed to thunder... Radish's heartbeat pounded in his chest, and his arousal pounded feeling in his stomach, lower down... gasps wouldn't stop at feeling Marron's kiss again, somewhere different... such a small touch, it was there, then it was gone... then it was somewhere different... and the way his fingers wrapped around and touched... Radish bit urgently against his little finger, feelings increasing, multiplying...

Neither Radish nor Marron noticed the door open, so silently. It closed just as silently, and Celery stood in shadow.

So, that was where Radish was. That was who he was with. That was what he was doing.

Celery was careful to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. Focusing on his own feelings, hoping he wasn't able to be sensed by either Marron or his brother... he doubted either would notice him anyway.

His eyes immediately went to his brother. And Marron. Both of them, together. Radish lay with his back against the headboard... Marron was leant next to him, they were kissing. Celery narrowed his eyes; both were aroused... they moved so gently with each other, a hand pressing, rubbing, stroking, teasing... a leg wrapping over the other's two, doing the same...

Celery felt numb. How long had this been going on?

Marron shifted until he was directly over Radish's body. Radish gasped; Marron kissed him, then reared back a little, kneeling, straddling Radish's upper thighs. He moved so his erection touched against Radish's own, his hand taking hold of both, stroking so slightly. When he spoke, he spoke so deeply... his voice was thick with desire, with lust, with need...

"... I can't wait for much longer, Radish..."

Radish shook his head, his movements seeming jerky.

"... Neither can I, Marron... neither can I..."

Still Marron moved so gently, so wonderfully, so beautifully... Radish watched through one eye as Marron's hand moved to his mouth, when it next touched his erection, it was wet, fingers pressing against the hardness, preparing it for what would come next. Marron removed his hand, both hands pressing against Radish's stomach, positioning himself over Radish's body... on top of Radish... Radish's hands moved to Marron's hips, his hands pulling downward as his hips began a slow thrust upward; Marron let out a cry as Radish entered him, Radish gasped loudly... the two of them remained like that for a moment, Marron letting his body get used to such a feeling, Radish savouring what it was like to be joined to Marron in such a way...

Celery watched with his elbow in one hand, his other hand over his mouth. He couldn't disturb them just yet... he'd hoped his brother would be asleep, but obviously not... it was so hard to watch, though. Watching Radish be so gentle, be so focused in his moments... the recollection of such feelings on his own body made Celery feel sick with jealousy, jealousy and envy... so this was the person his brother loved? It was alright for Radish to take what he wanted from Celery, but when it was Marron... oh, but they moved so beautifully together, had Radish ever moved so beautifully with Celery himself?

This wasn't the Radish who he was used to; yes, Radish could be soft, gentle, loving... but that mood came so infrequently, with Celery, at least... but with Marron... with Marron, Radish had _always_ been so different...

Marron moved mesmerizingly, moving so slowly... Radish thrust with him, both moving together. Marron leant forward, his hands against Radish's shoulders... Radish wanted to close his eyes, give himself to the feeling, hold Marron close, take him to his climax... no, but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Marron was so beautiful even from day to day life, but like this... he wasn't just beautiful, he was... he was...

Radish couldn't think of what Marron was. He was beautiful, but that word in itself just didn't do him justice. He was beautiful, exquisite, perfect, wonderful, he was everything like that, but more... none of those words could cover everything that Marron was, so Radish's mind, frenzied by passion and feeling, had to accept that he was just _Marron_. That was all he could be.

His eyes seemed so hazy and his smile seemed so _wonderful_. The smile of knowing that... the smile of being with... just the _smile_... Radish wanted to smile, but he couldn't. The feeling in his lower stomach almost hurt with it's intensity. _This_ was somebody he loved, he was sure of it. Had he ever felt like this before? Radish couldn't remember anything. He didn't _want_ to remember anything. He just wanted to be with Marron, and be with him forever... that didn't sound so bad.

Radish wanted to feel everything of Marron. He wanted to feel his kiss, his touch, his taste, everything... he reached for one of Marron's hands, moving it from his shoulder to his mouth, kissing it liberally, licking each finger, taking them into his mouth one at a time, sucking slowly, so slowly... Marron gasped, letting Radish do as he would to his hand... his shoulders slumped for a moment before his body tensed, throwing his head back for a moment as he cried out...

Radish felt Marron's hair move against his body, move from where it'd stroked against his chest... his hair was so soft, so silken... Marron's every breath was audible now, urgent, desperate, needing that release...

Leaning back on Radish's body, Marron let Radish hold him in place. Any kind of movement seemed so hard now, his body felt as if it was made out of lead... he wanted to be taken, and he didn't want to wait much longer.

"... Ra... Radish, I..."

"I know, I know... d-don't... hold back..."

Radish's thrusts were stronger now. Marron pulled Radish's hands from his hips, guiding Radish as he rolled to his side, pulling Radish over until he was on top of him... Radish obeyed, not questioning anything that Marron did, or that Marron wanted. His lower legs entwined with Marron's own, he held Marron's chest on either side, Marron holding his hands against Radish's shoulders; every thrust caused a gasp, a cry, a moan... Marron's eyes were closed now, and he cried out continually. So powerful but so delicate, so beautiful, so wonderful... Radish could only feel the urge to finish, to take Marron, to make him reach his climax, to feel his own...

"Marron... Marron... oh, Marron... how much... how much... longer?"

Marron opened his eyes, moving to hold himself against Radish as much as he was able, his voice strained though emotion.

"No longer..."

His hold was suddenly tighter, his cries were louder, more elongated... his hips moved alongside Radish's as he finally reached that peak of ecstasy, letting out one long loud cry as he reached his climax.

Feeling Marron become so far gone in his arms, Radish couldn't hold back for too long either; the way Marron moved... then when he froze so suddenly... he held Marron down firmly as he thrust his deepest and last, letting out his own cry, voicing his own feral passion, holding himself against Marron as his own body froze, as his mind blanked and he couldn't concentrate on anything anymore.

Celery just watched, impassive.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two fell back on the bed, gasping, panting, warm, satiated.

Fatigue caught up with them, but Radish managed to stroke Marron's cheek, kissing his forehead.

"... I love you, I love you... more than anyone else... I love you, Marron..."

Marron made some noise of agreement or at least acceptance, his body already moving with the measure of sleep. Radish watched him for a little longer, feeling such happiness... he moved slightly to the side, cuddling against Marron as he closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to overtake him.

Celery watched. He knew his brother's sleeping habits... most times after sex, Radish was virtually dead to the world. This, he decided, would work to his advantage.

He walked to the bedside, first looking at Marron. He seemed so innocent now that he slept... his hair clung to his body somewhat... Celery reached down, parting Marron's hair from his body. It was so warm in the room, no point in letting Marron sleep in any kind of discomfort from having his hair stuck to his body all night. He didn't move at all when Celery touched him, though... he definitely seemed asleep.

And Radish... Radish also seemed asleep. Celery found the top bedsheet, crumpled at the end of the bed as it was, and threw it gently over Marron and Radish's sleeping forms.

He watched them for a few moments, wanting to leave nothing to chance; he didn't want to risk either of them waking up... or at least, he didn't want to risk Marron waking up. There wasn't any point in making this more unpleasant than it _had_ to be.

Celery lifted the edge of the bedsheet closest to Radish, and pulled at his brother's body, pulling him over onto his back. Radish mumbled a little in his sleep, but said nothing, obviously still asleep.

Asleep...

Marron looked innocent while he slept, and Radish looked the same.

Celery used the bedsheet to clean Radish's body, where Marron had climaxed against him... he felt his brother's skin. So warm... and his face, so innocent, so sweet... his eyes closed... Celery couldn't resist. He leant down, kissing Radish's eyes... they flickered a little, but didn't open...

Celery remembered the dagger; it was tucked into it's scabbard around his waist. His heart feeling heavy in his chest, his pulse seeming to pound in his mind, he reached for the dagger. Brought it out, held it to his face... the blade shone slightly in the darkness of the room.

He pressed it against Radish's neck, just a little too hard. Not hard enough to cut, but... no. He couldn't... he _couldn't_...! It was what he had to do, but... killing Radish?

Celery's eyes narrowed as tears blurred his vision; he heard Radish's voice in his mind, how he'd just told Marron how he loved him... more than anyone else... and in the past, they'd always promised to be the most important people to each other, but... Radish seemed to love Marron so much...

Celery let the dagger fall against the bed as shuddering sobs overcame his body. If it wasn't he who killed Radish, it'd only be somebody else, or some_thing_ else, but... despite that... wouldn't there be something that'd happen? Something that'd intervene and make everything alright...?

Celery didn't notice Radish's eyes slowly flicker open, his body aware at somebody else so close to him. He looked to the side, saw Marron still sleeping, felt Celery around him... he frowned, speaking to Celery through his mind, not wanting to wake Marron.

"_... Oniisama?_"

Celery looked up suddenly; Radish was awake...

"... Radish..."

"_Don't risk waking Marron up... oniisama, what the hell are you doing here?!_"

Radish didn't seem too happy in being woken up; feeling light-headed, Celery decided that it was now or never... he pressed his hand against Radish's chest, his hand glowing slightly...

Radish gasped as he realised what Celery was doing; performing a bind spell... something that Radish had employed many times for sexual use against his brother. The bind spell flooded the victim's body, numbed it, dulled feeling, prevented movement...

"_Oniisama, what are you DOING? Are you going to... are you going to fuck me? Here? Even with Marron right next to me in bed? Were you watching us, or something? I mean, I know you don't like me and Marron, and we just had sex and all, but jesus, can't you wait until we're somewhere else? If you let me go, we can go to my room if you wanted to, just don't do anything like that while Marron's just sleeping next to me!_"

"_... Is this for the good of everybody else? Is it for the sake of jealousy? Is it for the sake of love?_"

Radish let out a slight cry as the bind spell claimed his body; Celery felt his brother's body tense underneath his own. Radish's body couldn't move, but his eyes glared angrily up at Celery.

"_Oniisama, what the fuck are you on about? Just let me up already!_"

Celery smiled softly, shaking his head, tears still coursing down his cheeks.

"_I can't, otouto. This is something I have to do._"

"_O-oniisama?!_"

Celery picked up the dagger again, looking at it carefully, studying it. Radish saw it also, his eyes widening for a moment before glaring at Celery again.

"... _Oniisama, what ARE you here to do?_"

"_I'm sure there are many ways I could have done it... many ways, many magical ways, many painful ways... even so, I don't want to cause you pain... the bind spell... you cast it upon my body many times, otouto..._"

Celery stroked Radish's shoulder.

"_Can you feel that?_"

"_Feel what?_"

Celery's smile saddened, "_... It doesn't matter... I know you can't respond, but..._"

He leant down, kissing Radish.

"_Oniisama, you're freaking me out here. What...?!_"

"_Don't be scared, otouto..._"

Celery pulled back, still looking at Radish with his sad smile.

"_What is it to love one person? Out of everybody why is there only one person we find ourselves loving? Why can't it be anybody? You used to love me so deeply, otouto... now you love Marron... I can't be like you, though. I can't swap my affections so readily. Even if there was somebody else for me to love, I... I don't think I could ever abandon my feelings for you... maybe you think I'm stupid, maybe you think I'm pathetic, but... I can only ever love you, otouto... so don't be scared with me, because I don't want to scare you..._"

"_Yeah, but you've bound me to the bed and you're holding a dagger, I'm supposed to be totally comfortable with that?! If it's 'cause you're jealous..._"

"_Not only because of that. I don't want to see the Farra Kinju claim you... if you let go of Marron, then I wouldn't have to see that happen... but then Marron would likely kill you. And even as we are, the Sorcerer Hunters want you dead... so much conspires against us, and it's so much more than jealousy... but perhaps it IS selfish, just a little. I don't want to see those other things kill you... I'm yours forever, so... while you're still perfect, perhaps I could do this to you, and prevent those other things from happening... I don't want to hurt you, but those other people, those other things... they'd hurt you, and they wouldn't care. I care more than anybody, so... I have to do this..._"

Radish felt fluttering nervous fear as he saw the hand Celery held the dagger in move out of his line of sight.

"_Onii-oniisama, no, wait... we'll fight them all, we'll go against them all, we'll go against them together, it doesn't matter, as long as we're together, right? Oniisama, you... oniisama, I don't want to die..._"

Celery closed his eyes for a moment, fighting back the urge to cry unashamedly... he opened his eyes, saw Radish looking at him with such pleading eyes... he leant forward, kissing Radish as he pressed the dagger against Radish's chest, piercing the skin, going too deep to abandon his decision.

"_I don't want you to die either, otouto._"

He gripped the handle of the dagger desperately as it went deeper, as it went to it's deepest... it was too late now. He'd done it. His hand shook, but he held the dagger firm.

He heard Radish's voice in his mind still, worried.

"_... Oniisama?! Oniisama... oniisama, I... oniisama... I'm scared..._"

Celery's hand fell from the dagger's handle, dropped to Radish's chest. The dagger held place there, impaled through Radish's skin... Celery could feel the hot dampness of Radish's blood against his fingers... he never stopped kissing Radish. He brought both of his hands up to Radish's head, kissing him urgently.

"_Otouto, otouto, I love you so much... I love you... forever... forever, I'll never forget you, I'll never let you go... otouto..._"

"_... I feel faint, oniisama... breathing... is hard... I..._"

"_O-otouto?_"

Radish's voice was quiet but desperate, "_... I can't feel you but don't let me go... onii... oniisama... I... I love you... I... I... oniisama, I..._"

Suddenly, the mental connection fell.

"_Otouto?_"

No reply.

"_O... OTOUTO!_"

Still no reply.

Celery pulled away from Radish, looked at him... his eyes had dulled over, they were unmoving... Celery felt a claw of ice descend around his heart; it seemed so hard to think, suddenly... but it was done. Radish was dead. Celery had killed his brother.

Celery reached up, going to close his brother's eyes with his hand... his hand that was dark with Radish's blood. He shook his head, and brought the other hand up to do the same thing.

Even in death, he looked somewhat innocent. Somewhat.

Celery removed the dagger from Radish's body, shifting out of the bed, backing away towards the door... Marron still slept. He hadn't realised anything.

Celery felt sick suddenly... he couldn't stay in that room any longer, not with Radish there, dead... he was dead...

Celery left the room quickly, not noticing that the rain outside had suddenly doubled, or that there seemed to be a storm brewing.

Big Mama had noticed, though. Back in Façade, back in Eden, the moment Radish died, Big Mama had felt it. She felt it... it'd happened.

It was time.

****

Several hours later, the sun rose to a dull and cloudy day over Qerada-Ehret. The sky was a steady grey, and the haze of clouds was indistinguishable from the sky above. The way the clouds hung in the sky seemed as if, from darker clouds, rain would pour at any moment...

Marron just watched the window for a few moments, from his bed. He sighed deeply, feeling nothing in particular as he slipped out of bed, finding his clothes and robes, which had been casually discarded all over the floor... he frowned, trying to figure out how they'd ended up there in the first place.

He glanced over his shoulder; Radish was still asleep, on the other side of the bed... pulling his trousers on, Marron was vaguely aware of memories of the night before. It came back to him slowly, but he remembered, at least, that he and Radish had...

... he smiled. He remembered. Apart from anything else, it felt good to remember something... and to remember _that_, that was even better.

"_Take a closer look, Marron._"

Marron froze, then jumped to his feet.

Someone had spoken. Someone... had spoken to him?

Had that been Radish? ... No, Radish was still asleep. Celery? Somebody else? Marron looked around the room quickly. It wasn't the brightest sunlight in the room, but nowhere was hidden; he and Radish were the only ones in the room.

Marron frowned, "Who-... who's there?"

"_Nobody is THERE, Marron. I'm here, within you. Feel me, Marron._"

Marron felt a sudden shooting pain within him, and he fell to his knees.

"_Who was I? Who can say. Who am I? I can't tell. Who are you, Marron? Do you remember? Can you ever remember?_"

"A-... aa-AH..."

"_You amuse me, Marron... but for the time being... you might want to see that precious little former host of mine..._"

The pain was suddenly gone, Marron froze for a few moments until he was sure that that strange presence was gone, at least for the time being... he stood up again, wondering what that voice meant... former... host? What did that mean?

Marron walked to the other side of the bed, shaking Radish's shoulder.

"Radish, I'm awake... Radish?"

The first thing Marron noticed... how _cold_ Radish seemed...

Marron's frown increased.

"Radish, can you hear me?"

That was when he noticed... Radish didn't even seem to be _breathing_... Marron pulled back the bedcover in sudden panic, and saw Radish's chest, covered in blood... the blood had dried somewhat now, but the wound on his chest was still plainly visible...

"... RADISH!"

"_He can't hear you, Marron._"

Marron stepped back from the bed, his hand clasped around his mouth. Radish... Radish was dead!

So many questions... who'd killed him? When? How?

... Well, _that_ was obvious. But just a few hours ago, just the night before, Radish had been alive... Radish had been alive, he'd brought Marron such intense physical feeling, and now... now he was _dead_? But Radish always seemed so powerful, who could have killed Radish like that? Surely Radish would have fought back? No, but Radish looked so peaceful... truly like he was sleeping, apart from the fact that he was dead... someone killed him while he slept? But even then, surely he would have realised he was dying before he was actually dead?

The thought of Celery occurred to Marron; oh _god_, what about Celery? Celery was Radish's brother...! He had to be told, but... how would Celery react?

Marron rushed to Celery's bedroom, "CELERY!"

Celery's bedroom was empty; Marron looked around, feeling more desperate now than before. Maybe he'd woken up earlier? Maybe he was cooking breakfast? Marron hurried down the stairs, checked all the rooms down there, cast a passing glance over Celery's greenhouse, but... no, he wasn't there either...

Marron ran back into the house. Radish's bedroom? There was no reason for Celery to be there, but perhaps... he ran back up the stairs, but Radish's bedroom was empty also.

Where else was there?!

"... The bathroom...?"

Marron ran to the bathroom, opened the door, went to shut it again, but then, just as he was about to leave, he saw Celery.

Celery sat on the windowsill of the bathroom; previously there had been a few ornaments and potted plants there; they'd been moved to another shelf. Marron didn't pay much attention to that; Celery stared out of the window, even while Marron spoke.

"Celery...! Celery, Celery, I woke up... I woke up, Radish, he... Celery, someone killed Radish... Celery, Radish is _dead_!"

"I know."

There was a clatter; Celery tossed the dagger down, it hit the bath with a sharp sound. Marron glanced at the dagger; it was coated with blood, but Marron didn't quite make the connection. He felt at a loss.

"Celery, he's _dead_!"

Celery turned to face Marron; he looked at him, saw his sadness, his worry, his concern... he moved from the windowsill, moving to sit on the bath's edge.

Celery himself didn't look too good, not to Marron's eyes. Celery had obviously been crying for some time, but no tears came now. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse... and his robes... his robes were covered with blood? Marron's mind wasn't quite working; the evidence was there, but he didn't want to believe it...

Celery stood up.

"I know he's dead, Marron. You can go free now."

"Celery?!"

"This isn't where you're supposed to be. You never had a life with us, a life with Radish... he just saw you one day, and wanted to make you his, so... he cast magic on you, made you forget your past life... look in the mirror, Marron."

Celery indicated to a side-mirror mounted onto the wall beside him. Marron looked.

"What am I looking for?"

"You're not a Sorcerer. Do you see a contrary triangle?"

Indeed, the illusion magic Radish had cast upon Marron was no longer causing the illusion. Marron looked at Celery, holding his hair back from his forehead, trying to see... he looked disbelieving.

"Celery... Celery, what does this _mean_?! If I never had a life with you or Radish... if I'm not a Sorcerer... if I'm not any of that, then... then what am I?"

"A Sorcerer Hunter. You were sent to kill us, but Radish took a fancy to you..."

"N-no! No! I won't believe that! A... Sorcerer Hunter? I'm not a Sorcerer Hunter!"

Celery moved closer to Marron.

"Only because you don't remember being a Sorcerer Hunter... Marron, once I've done what I'm about to do, I... I want you to do what your brother could not. I want you to kill me."

"Celery- Celery, I don't want to kill you! I can't believe Radish is dead, but... Celery, you're the only other person left, without you, who else is there?"

Celery looked serious.

"Your friends, your family... all those who've been fighting for you since you first crossed paths with my brother..."

"I don't... I don't want to kill you, though..."

Celery just shook his head, "I can't live. I'm talking to you, but... I'm not _alive_, Marron... I breathe, my heart beats, but... I don't _live_... I broke the promise to my brother, I told him I'd protect him forever, and then-"

Celery let out a choked sob.

"You can't let me live, Marron."

"... Celery..."

Celery looked back up at Marron, his hands on Marron's shoulders.

"I'm going to lift the Farra Kinju on you now, Marron... that was the magic that convinced you that you were ever anything to do with us in the first place."

"Celery, _no_..."

"Yes."

Celery leant forward, his contrary triangle glowing as he held his forehead against Marron.

"_... At last, you can be free..._"

"_NO! I won't LET HIM!_"

It was as if Celery had hit a barrier; he was thrown back against the bathroom wall, shocked.

"... Marron?!"

Again, Marron had fallen to his knees, crying out uncontrollably. Celery was reminded of the time back when they'd fought the Sorcerer Hunters... when he'd tried to go into Marron's mind... when there'd been those two Marrons that he'd seen... was that... something like this?

"... MARRON!"

When Marron looked up... it was Marron, but there was something about his _eyes_ that brought a chill to Celery's spine. Not his calm, delicate, stormy-blue eyes... they shone with a dark fire, a dark, demonic fire... when Marron spoke, it was his voice, but not his voice... almost as if someone was talking alongside him, someone talking in a forbidden, dark, archaic tongue...

"_I won't let you separate me from this body..._"

"Marron?! MARRON! Marron, what's wrong with you?!"

Celery leapt back from the bath, gripping Marron's shoulders again.

"Marron, what's happening inside you... Marron...!"

Celery tried to look into Marron's mind, but all was darkness, for a moment... then Marron grabbed Celery by his shoulders, throwing him to the floor, showing his mind to Celery.

Celery screamed when he saw what was there; not just seeing it, but _feeling_ it... feeling the confusion, the sheer evil _power_ that was there... fire and flames burnt into his mind, everything forbidden seemed to sweep around, everything that was sinful and malevolent seemed to be _there_, in Marron's mind...

Reality snapped back to Celery, he looked at Marron, who smirked. His head pounded and his body hurt... what had _happened_?

"Marron, what was... that?"

"_That is what I am now. Marron is sealed away... much as I was. Bound and contained by other Sorcerers, now I inhabit the body of a Parsoner... I thank your brother for unleashing me, Celery... even if he couldn't control me, he unleashed me, and I thank him for that... and I thank you for killing him. I was able to control this body through that... and this is indeed a much stronger vessel for my powers. Again, I thank you. So long I have slept... Qeran never knew the evil it held within it._"

"... Marron?! What are you saying?"

"_You don't need to keep calling me that, Celery. I have his body, but he himself... he's sealed away. He might never awake again. However... he does amuse me, such a pure soul... I imagine I'll have some fun with him before I... yes. You mentioned his friends and his family... that would be... Carrot Glacé and those others in Façade, would it not? Perhaps I should go there next..._"

Marron went to go to the door; Celery felt hopeless; what had just happened? Not only had he killed his brother, but... what had happened to Marron?

"_What's happened to him? The Farra Kinju... was it a form of Creet, and we never realised? Something that goes out of control when activated by a weak Sorcerer..._"

Marron looked over his shoulder, smirking at Celery.

"_I can hear you, Celery._"

"A-ah? Then... then tell me what you are! A form of Creet?"

"_You think I'm too powerful for that._"

"... I do... but what more can you be?"

Marron leant close to Celery's ear, talking in a whisper.

"_The Farra Kinju took form in this boy's dreams, caused his uncertainty, caused his nightmares... I am the ultimate form of that magic. Until your brother died, I couldn't monitor those dreams... those dreams and mindscapes were his own doing, Celery..._"

"But who are you?"

"_I am the last form of this magic. The last form of the Farra Kinju._"

"So you're... you... you're the Farra Kinju... personified? I don't understand!"

"_I haven't finished, Celery. The last form of the Farra Kinju... the Sorcerer Aboros._"

Celery stepped back in shock.

"What!? No, that's not possible! Aboros is the Sorcerer who created the Farra Kinju... he died! Died through disease, or something like that..."

"_That's what everybody said... but if my life had been claimed by something as uncertain as disease, how would I have known to seal this magic away in time? No, not only by disease. The magic I created was too powerful even for my own body... I sealed the magic away... and I sealed my soul away within it. My body may have been claimed by disease and fatigue, but... it was weak. Your brother's body was weak also. You're weak. I've removed my hold from you, you're free to live, secondary vessel. This body has potential to be strong... and I will take hold of this world with my magic... my magic, and this body._"

Celery had been edging towards the bath as Aboros spoke. He picked up his dagger from the bottom of the bathtub and threw it at the apparition with speed; he noticed too quickly, though, and stepped aside.

"_Tch, Celery. You think I'll let you kill me? Ah, but you didn't want to kill Marron, I thought..._"

Celery spoke bitterly.

"And you think I can really save him? I'd rather kill you and sacrifice that boy than let you live. I'll kill you... I'll kill you for everything you _DID_!"

"_And what did I do, Celery? I lay near-dormant until this moment. All that your brother did, that was his own being. I didn't try to poison his mind; he did that himself. Now, Celery, I really can't wait. You told Marron you wanted him to kill you. Marron's otherwise engaged... would you like me to kill you instead?_"

Celery scowled, "I wouldn't want somebody like _you_ to kill me..."

He took a defensive position, half-expecting to be killed anyway.

Marron's face stared at Celery for a moment, then turned his back on Celery.

"_Alright. I leave you here with your brother's dead body. Do what you will, Celery Salt. You are of no concern to me. Now, these friends and family of Marron's... I hear one of them houses the God of Destruction within him... Hakaishin... doesn't that sound powerful? I'll kill him. I'll kill him and take that power for my own._"

"You think you can take a God's power?!"

"_I can have fun trying to find out. Goodbye, Celery._"

And he left.

Celery fell against the bathroom wall, feeling suddenly drained. He sat against the lowered lid of the toilet seat, shaking, staring at the closed bathroom door.

Radish was dead. Marron was sealed away somewhere. The present incarnation of a very dangerous and very powerful Sorcerer had been unleashed through his own hand. Said Sorcerer was on his way to fight a god, and attempt to take the power of the god for his own.

No matter how many times Celery looked at the situation, all looked hopeless.

What had he _done_?

****

Milphey's eyes snapped open.

He sat up in bed, scratching his neck, trying to figure out quite why he'd woken up so suddenly. He looked around; it wasn't as if anybody had walked in, or anyone had summoned him, or anything... even so, he had some kind of strange feeling, as if something wasn't quite _right_...

He looked out of his window. The weather wasn't exactly beautiful... he shrugged, stretching. Maybe it was just the grey dull cloudy morning making him feel a little less than chipper.

Well, no reason to abandon usual daily duties. Milphey walked into the bathroom, and proceeded to run a bath for himself. He wondered when Big Mama would call for him... still, it was early. There'd be time for a quick bath, at any rate.

Milphey took his bath, quietly cleansing himself, readying himself for daily duties. Half of him felt excited, the other concerned. Whatever happened... it'd be exciting, wouldn't it? It'd be interesting to see what'd happen, anyway. He decided that that was a better frame of mind than the alternative, and decided not to wonder what'd happen if it all went wrong, and something _did_ happen to Marron...

He leant against the back of the bath, his arms on the edges, holding him in position. He stared up at the ceiling. At the very least, Marron was only human; he was going to die anyway, surely? At the most blunt, if he died, that'd be that. If not now, then in about seventy years. It'd be sad, but even so.

However, Marron was not the only one to consider. Milphey knew as well as anybody else the relation of Tira, Chocolat, Marron and Gateau to Carrot; not only as friends, family and comrades, but... there was also the matter of them being the present incarnations of the Four Peer Gods, those who'd fought and sealed Hakaishin... Hakaishin, who resided within Carrot... Milphey remembered when Sacher had decided to take it upon himself to revive Hakaishin. Milphey shook his head. How could Sacher have hoped to control such an absolute power?

The mission had been to destroy the Platina stones, and the Sorcerer Hunters had done so... however, that had ended up with Gateau's eventual death, which meant that the seal over Hakaishin had been disturbed... Sacher had been twisted enough to be nothing short of a maniac anyway, but the fact that Gateau had died... that can't have helped. No, definitely not. Sacher had brought Gateau back, that had been amazing, but... if Marron died... what would happen to the captive dormant god within him? What would that do to Carrot? While it wouldn't resurrect Hakaishin on the spot, it'd definitely spell doom should any other crazed lunatic such as Sacher Torte want to revive Hakaishin...

Milphey sighed at the ceiling. He'd do his best to protect Marron, in any case.

He yawned as he stood up, stepping out of the bath onto a waiting towel, running the water out of the bath. Milphey took another towel and took it to his hair, that which'd got wet.

As he did that, he heard a door slam; he wasn't sure who was in the rooms on either side of him, so, he presumed that someone'd come into his room. So early in the morning... who would it be? The door to his bathroom opened; it was Sirius.

Milphey blinked at Sirius, who blinked at Milphey. Milphey smiled warmly, with just a hint of teasing.

"You changed your mind then, Sirius-chan?"

Sirius looked away quickly, throwing his hand in front of him.

"Nothing to do with that! Milphey, you've got to hurry, something's happened, Big Mama requests your presence now if not sooner..."

Milphey suddenly became serious, "Those were her words?"

"No, but close enough."

"Something's happened..." Milphey quickly dried himself off and ran into his bedroom, where Sirius had already found Milphey's clothes in a drawer, and was busying himself handing them to Milphey. Milphey proceeded to get changed.

"She said that something would happen... she didn't say what it was, did she? Oh, where did I put my- oh, here it is. She didn't say what happened?"

Sirius danced from one foot to the other, shaking his head.

"No... the other Haz Knights are already gone, though."

Milphey was tying his hair up with his white cloth as Sirius mentioned that.

"_WHAT_?!"

"Mm mm, when I was nearby, they weren't there, and Big Mama saw me, told me to get you quickly... come on, hurry _up_! She was watching this... orb thing, I could see forests... I assume they're the forests around Qerada. The other Haz Knights were already there..."

Hair now adequately tied back, Milphey rushed out of his room, followed by Sirius.

Reaching the main hall, Big Mama looked up quickly. Milphey took stock of the situation; Big Mama stood where she usually did, looking concerned; the orb Sirius had spoken of floated high in the hair, showing the Salt household; the four Sorcerer Hunters stood in front of Big Mama, who had Dota to her side. Sirius flew over to Dota, who glanced up at him with worry and gratitude.

"Mille Feuille, you've arrived... quickly, you must go to that household."

"Then... it's happened, then?"

Carrot spoke, "She already told us, Radish is dead. Still woulda liked to snap that bastard's neck myself, but that's not the point right now... 'cause... something _else_ has happened..."

Milphey resisted the urge to throttle someone while yelling at them to hurry up and talk already. His stare went from Carrot to Big Mama.

"... Mamu-sama?"

She nodded.

"Not only is there the expected release of energy from the death of that Sorcerer... around that place... it's as if something has been released, something _else_; the other Haz Knights have a partial barrier around the house and it's gardens, but... that buildup, a disturbance of that magnitude..." she shook her head, "... that can't only have come about from Radish's death. I mustn't hold you here any longer; Mille Feuille, take your place and form the barrier; my Sorcerer Hunters, stay within that barrier and find Marron... and be careful. We can't know what'll happen in that place."

Before any of the others could raise any argument, Big Mama raised her hand, and sent Milphey and the Sorcerer Hunters on their way to the Qerada-Ehret border.

For a few moments after they left, the room was silent. Then Dota flittered forward, looking nervous.

"... Mama... Mama, what'll happen?"

Big Mama watched the orb steadily, then glanced to the floor, closing her eyes.

"What will happen? I can't say."

Dota sat herself on the ground, underneath the orb. She shook her head, looking slightly tearful.

"I don't understand it at all, though... everyone's panicking, and... there's magic and barriers and everything... why can't we just bring Marron back? I know something happened to him, and the Sorcerers did something to him, but... that Sorcerer's dead now, isn't he? So... why can't you just bring Marron back?"

"Marron is still not himself."

"Mama?"

"The feeling of evil from that household... after the death of one of those Sorcerers, the release of the magic... the magic should have been released into the atmosphere, rendering it harmless. The magic balance would still be tipped, and indeed it has, but... the feeling of _evil_ from that household..."

Dota frowned, "... Evil, Mama?"

"Yes, Dota, evil. Something has been released in that household, and not only the magic that formerly belonged to Radish Salt... I can only hope that those children can cope with what they find there."

"But what about Marron? What's happened to him?"

On the orb showing the household, a black-robed figure emerged. Big Mama indicated up to the orb.

"Dota..."

"I can't see... is that Marron?"

"It is."

Dota shivered involuntarily, "... Why do I feel so cold just _looking_ at him? Mama, what's happened?"

Big Mama sighed patiently, "Dota, I can't _say_ what has happened... but... you asked about the barriers?"

Dota remembered that she had; she nodded.

"Y-yes..."

"My Haz Knights have formed a barrier that contains form but not magic; Marron cannot leave that place, but any magic released will be released into the atmosphere... were the barrier fully formed before the magic was released, the magic would build up within that barrier, and the effect would no doubt be destructive. However, once Mille Feuille takes his place within the barrier, the barrier will also hold magic, and, whatever effect the magic has on the area around, it won't effect that inside the barrier; during that time, that is when the Sorcerer Hunters shall hopefully locate Marron... but with the evil as it is... I cannot say if this is a good thing or a bad thing..."

"I guess the barrier's to stop them getting caught in an earthquake or something... like... like when there was that Sorcerer and the Magic Carpenter man and the place he made and _that_ place disturbed the atmosphere too, and Knossos kept having earthquakes, and _that_ was because of the magic there, wasn't it?"

Big Mama nodded at Dota, "Indeed."

"... Mama?"

"What is it, Dota?"

"If there'll be earthquakes and things around there, so much you've got to have a barrier... there are other places nearby though, aren't there? Like... Ehret, there's a town there... and Qerada... there's Qeran there, and probably other places... what happens to them?"

Big Mama looked sad as she looked at the orb.

"I can only hope that the repercussions don't touch that far into the world... should it happen, perhaps there's nothing we can do, but hope that those people survive..."

Dota flew back to Sirius, looking crushed.

"The world's not fair sometimes."

Big Mama was touched by Dota's feeling.

"That's true, Dota... it isn't."

She stood up.

"At that place... Celery is also at that place. I can feel him, but..."

A sigh.

Sirius frowned, "... but?"

Big Mama looked up at the two winged people, "... I wish I could rescue him, but I fear his soul is lost."

"His... soul?"

"I could reach out and rescue him, should he let himself be rescued... but where he is, where his feeling is... that place... is only darkness to my mind. This also worries me; Celery must stay alive, for the sake of the magic balance of that region, he must stay alive... but I fear that this task may be simply too great for him..."

Dota and Sirius exchanged slightly confused glances; Big Mama had a habit of speaking at length of things that only she knew about, this seemed to be one of those times.

Sirius sighed.

"Well... Radish was evil, wasn't he? Perhaps you just feel evil because he _was_ evil, and that's his magic there, so the magic was evil... well, I don't know. But just as long as they rescue Marron quickly and easily, I don't see where the problem is... it's too bad for the people of Qeran and Ehret if they _do_ die in an earthquake or something, but... that's not our problem, is it?"

"Sirius, we must just watch them and see what happens. Whatever the outcome, we can only watch."

Sirius still didn't feel like he understood.

"Well, alright..."

He tried to think of something to alleviate the situation; Big Mama and Dota just seemed so _serious_ suddenly... he attempted a smile.

"Well... as long as Milphey's with them, I think they'll be alright. He really cares about those Sorcerer Hunters, and even if he _is_ a perverted flirt half the time, he's always determined and ready to help the people he cares about, so, we don't need to worry!"

Big Mama realised Sirius' intent, and smiled gently.

"You spend a lot of time with Mille Feuille, don't you?"

Sirius scratched at his neck, "Well, not a _lot_ of time, it's not like there's anything going on, I mean, not like _that_, but... well, yes, I spend quite a bit of time with him, that's true."

"Do you have faith in him?"

"Huh? Well... I think he'll do whatever you ask of him as best as he possibly can, and if he can't do something it'll mean he's died trying, if you see what I mean..."

"And those Sorcerer Hunters? Do you have faith in them also?"

"I guess... Carrot was really upset because of what happened to Marron, and all of them are close to each other... I suppose so, why?"

Big Mama smiled softly.

"Sometimes you just need to have faith in something... people's faith, people's love... it's a powerful thing, Sirius. A lot more powerful than some people might believe."

"... Right..."

Again, Sirius wasn't quite sure that he knew what Big Mama was getting towards; she seemed to have fallen silent, looking up at the shining orb. Dota was too, so he decided to follow suit.

For the time being, watching was the only thing they could do.


	15. A Brother's Love

****

Outside the house, on the gravel path that separated the house and it's gardens, Marron stood.

Or at least, Aboros stood, with Marron within him. He seemed quiet enough, standing there, quietly watching something in the middle distance... inside his body, the battle raged.

To Marron himself, all he could see and feel was the darkness. Aboros' voice spoke to him, but that was all; he was trapped.

"_They're coming, Marron. I can feel it._"

"_... Coming?_"

"_Yes. That brother of yours, your friends, those Sorcerer Hunters... they're on their way to try and rescue you. Isn't it unfortunate that they'll never, ever find you? They'll find your body, but encounter only myself. I'll let you watch as I kill them._"

Aboros felt Marron's anger simmering; a smirk overtook Marron's outer features, those controlled by Aboros.

"_Doesn't that make you angry? See, I'll show you._"

From within, Marron could now see Aboros' view; he could see the gardens in front.

"_You bastard... you BASTARD! You... you won't kill my brother, though... my brother is strong, so are the others, he-_"

"_He has the power of the God of Destruction within him, doesn't he? I should like that power, yet I am hopeless to even attempt unleashing it, I'm sure... after all, I've seen in your mind what happened to the last person to attempt such a thing. In any case I think there's some degree of satisfaction to be had from destroying he who carries Hakaishin within him... haha, I almost sound like Radish, don't I? Because I can't have that power, or that person, I should rather destroy it, or him. Even so._"

He let out a lusty sigh.

"_Marron, can't you feel that energy, though? The magic that gathers here... Celery and Radish were fools to do what they did, but they can't have known the implications of their actions. If they wanted to gather magic then all be to them, if only they had the power to control such magic... ah, but they are just the kind of Sorcerers I'd wish to vanquish. Those who either think too much of their own pitiful power, such as Radish, or those who can't see their own power, like Celery. He'd much rather mope about his tragic loss than MAKE something of his life... I shall use his power to my advantage._"

"_His power?_"

"_Indeed. He won't survive too much longer. How long do you think you could stay in the same building as your beloved brother's dead body before you went mad?_"

Silence from Marron; Aboros could still feel his anger.

He diverted the conversation slightly.

"_Perhaps I should let you speak to your brother before I kill him; I cannot kill you, for to kill you would be to kill myself, and that would be stupid. I don't wish to hear you whine in my ear for the rest of eternity, mosquito. I'll let you tell him you love him before he dies at your very hand, hm?_"

Marron felt hopeless; he couldn't do anything against that which occupied his body, except for talk against it... there was nothing he could do.

"_I hate you..._"

"_I don't doubt that. This'll be so sweetly ironic, though... you, who said he'd rather die than hurt he closest to you... and you're the one who'll end up killing him. At least he'll die at your own fair hand, right? I believe that was Celery's motive..._"

There was a slight change in the atmosphere, all of a sudden; Aboros felt it more keenly than Marron did, hidden inside his body as he was, but that which Aboros felt, he could also feel.

"_What was that?_"

Aboros glanced around; indeed, the pallor of the sky seemed to have changed a fraction. He nodded to himself.

"_They're almost here, Marron. It would seem that some kind of barrier is in place... to contain or to close out, though? I can't decide... I've felt something here since early this morning, but... it grew stronger then, just for a moment..._"

There was a red flash; suddenly, the four Sorcerer Hunters appeared on the lawn. Aboros smirked.

"_... but no matter. Come, Marron. Let's go to battle._"

From inside the house, Celery watched. Still he held the dagger in his hand, still he felt hopeless. He saw the Sorcerer Hunters... he supposed that some kind of battle would take place. What did _that_ matter? Radish was dead, and somehow this was all Celery's own fault... maybe for just a little longer he'd wait, then... well, whatever. It didn't matter.

Aboros approached the Sorcerer Hunters, standing a few meters away from them. He smirked at them all, and noted their confusion at his smirk. Carrot frowned, looking his brother's body in the eye, trying to work out what'd happened...

"... Marron?"

Aboros spoke out loud to the Sorcerer Hunters.

"You won't find your brother here anymore, Carrot. That goes for the rest of you also..."

Gateau's fists were already clenched, "What's the deal with that voice? What the hell's going on?!"

Aboros swept Marron's hair back, smiling almost sweetly.

"Ah, he who was in love with my pretty host. You have taste. As for what's happening...? I've taken this person's body, for I am finally free. He who sealed his soul away with the magic he created... the magic won't die and neither will I. The magic in this atmosphere, that which floats above this humble abode... perhaps I can call on it myself? Let's find out."

He raised his arm, rising from the ground slowly as he chanted some kind of quiet spell. The others watched; Gateau and Carrot stared hopelessly at Aboros, unable to believe that, again, Marron seemed lost to them... Chocolat grabbed Carrot's arm quickly.

"Darling, you should be careful... if he hits you with magic..."

Carrot became determined suddenly.

"If he hits me with magic, I'll transform, and I'll kick his ass!"

Aboros' voice spoke to Carrot's mind.

"_You'd do that? You'd attack someone with your brother's body, with everything about him...? He is here, Carrot. He's here, but he's hidden. And you won't get him back. However... I should like to talk with you for just a little longer, so..._"

His hand glowed; he pointed one finger at Carrot, who was suddenly surrounded by some kind of bright light. Chocolat pulled her hand away from the barrier, "W-What?!"

"I don't wish to hurt him just yet. You, on the other hand... _enzare karanen tukala re KA_!!!"

White light flowed from somewhere up in the sky down to Aboros' hand, then flowed forward, hitting three out of the four Sorcerer Hunters; whatever Aboros had done around Carrot managed to protect _him_ from the magical beams.

Chocolat, Tira and Gateau cried out as they flew back with the force of the blast; Carrot turned around, "GUYS! GUYS, ARE YOU OKAY!?"

For a moment they were motionless, and Carrot had a moment of pure fear, but then Chocolat sat up, shaking her head slowly. She looked up at Marron's form through halflidded eyes, holding her wire with menace.

"You stole Marron's body... and you dare to attack us? I don't wish to do this to Marron, who has been a close friend of mine since childhood... but you who took his body... you who acts like this... I cannot FORGIVE! HAAAH!"

Chocolat threw her hand forward, her wire flying in Aboros' direction; he just laughed, waving his glowing hand around to his front, the wire hitting against the magic stream, deflected.

"This magic is mine, that which flows around us is mine... there is magic all _around_ us in this atmosphere, Chocolat! I can bend the very atmosphere of this world to my will... a being borne of magic taken form as a human... I'm stronger than you, stronger than any of you, you can never hope to defeat me!"

He gathered his hands together, the light glowing between his hands.

"I just wish to play with you, play with he inside me..."

Tira frowned, leaping to a standing position, making sure Gateau, to her side, was also safe. She stared up at Marron's form, "What do you mean, he inside you?"

"Marron's heart still beats within me, and his soul still resides within my mind, albeit as a... recessive gene, if you will. He can see what I'm doing, he can feel what my body feels, but he cannot speak other than to my mind, he can only watch as I do what I do... I'll enjoy killing you while hearing his pained cries within me... as I was repressed, I shall now repress! To control the Parsoners I could never control while I lived... to kill the Sorcerers who were supposed to be my kinsmen, those who betrayed me... on this world, I shall have my revenge, as well as my dominion... all those years spent sealed away behind momentarily stronger magic... this form will bring doom to everybody who sees it, I shall make it SO!"

He aimed another magic blast towards Tira and Gateau's direction; they jumped in time, leaping over to the other side of Carrot, behind his barrier.

Carrot watched with his hands clenched against the barrier.

"SHIT... why isn't this working?! This is a magic barrier, isn't it?! How come I can't... how come I'm not transforming?!"

Aboros smirked at Carrot.

"I believe it's only attack magic that awakens the Aranju within your body, Carrot. I doubt you'd find many who'd advocate the use of barriers for their attack qualities... however, if I _did_ want to attack you... _om majá-paja samaye hita ah_!!"

The magic somehow passed through the barrier, hitting Carrot against it's back wall.

"AAAAH!"

Chocolat leapt forward once more, "DARLING! Damn... how can you _do_ that?!"

"Magic which is learnt by a body travels different routes through this world... it is merely a bonus that I have a vessel who can use Eastern Magic... and only magic with an evil intent can transform our sweet friend. Magic flows from the soul, Chocolat... and what magic from this person's soul could truly want to harm Carrot? If I wanted to, I could make him transform, but... I'd rather face him as a human."

Marron stepped lightly to the floor once more, pacing quietly around Carrot's little bubble.

"YOU BASTARD, HAAH!"

Aboros turned quickly to face Gateau, who leaped towards him with his fist outstretched; throwing his hand out, Aboros managed to stop Gateau in mid-air, and slowly lowered him to the ground, a few feet away.

Gateau scowled in confusion, "What?!"

Aboros approached Gateau; he sauntered over, smirking.

"Well, go on then, Gateau. Hit me. Punch me. Beat me down."

The smirk deepened at Gateau's hesitation.

"... You can't, can you?"

"... you bastard..."

Aboros pointed to Marron's cheek, "Hit me here and send me flying. Come on... you're strong, aren't you? I'm sure you could break this body in two if you so chose."

Aboros seemed to consider something for a moment.

"... Well, you'll die anyway..."

He reached out, looping his arms around Gateau's neck. Gateau was caught out; Aboros took advantage of this, leaning up and crushing Gateau's lips to Marron's own in a sudden bruising kiss.

He pulled back, looking Gateau in the eye, smirking still. He kissed again, this time with such gentle feeling... he looked so happy, so satisfied at Gateau's confusion.

"You're so strong and so powerful, and you could break me in a moment... but... you can't quite, can you? Because I've got his body... and it was his lips kissing yours... and you're just so _still_ because you don't dare-"

"Marron, forgive me."

"Huh? Wh-UUUH-!"

Trembling with rage, Gateau managed to bring his fist squarely to Marron's midriff, catching Aboros off-guard, sending him flying.

Gateau walked over.

"I don't wanna hurt Marron, but you're just a bastard, takin' over his body like that..."

Aboros sat up, groaning slightly.

"_Health Fess..._ uhn. So you'd attack him after all? I commend you, perhaps you have more in you than I suspected. Still, you can't quite kill this body... you hate just to attack... do you think you could hit me again?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Oh, but I did... what was it like, to have Marron kissing you?"

"Bastard... if I ever kiss Marron, I want it to be 'cause he wants me to, not 'cause some Sorcerer twisted his body into kissing me..."

Gateau aimed another punch in Aboros' direction, but Aboros jumped into the air, plainly amused.

"You're not really trying. In your heart, you don't want to hurt this person... this person probably doesn't want to hurt you either, so it's fortunate I'm not that person, isn't it? _Etieme nozora ka re haiem...!_"

"UHNN-AAAH!"

"Powerful, but not powerful enough. You're a fun toy, Gateau Mocha... let's play some more."

From inside, Celery watched, impassive. He sat on the windowsill, his legs against it's width, watching the battle down below.

Radish's body, now wearing a nightshirt, was propped against the wall to the side of where Celery sat, in a seated position with his back against the wall. Celery turned to face his brother, smiling warmly.

"It'd seem the fight's going on, wouldn't it, otouto?"

No reply, but this didn't seem to discourage Celery in any way.

"They're all powerful... I suppose you didn't see this coming, but I didn't either... otouto, who do you think will win?"

Again, Radish didn't have much to offer in the way of conversation.

"You're not sure? I'm not either. Aboros seems powerful, but I don't know what he's doing with them... I'm sure he could just wipe them all out in one blast, but he seems bitter and twisted..."

Celery looked from the battle scene to Radish again; he'd fallen to the side, slumped over. Celery rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Tch... come on, otouto, sit up straight."

He jumped down to the ground.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it? Us two, together again..."

Celery held Radish's face up; his eyes were still closed, his skin was cold... Celery sighed.

"Though maybe you want to see Marron again... I'm afraid he's not the person you knew, otouto... but if you want to see him, you can look through the window at him."

Celery picked Radish up, lifting him over to the windowsill, sitting him on the side and turning his head in the direction of the battle. He smiled warmly.

"There we are, otouto... isn't that better? You can see what's going on, now. I expect that's much better than listening to me talk about it, but... even so."

Celery laughed lightly.

"I caused all of this, in a way... I almost want to help them, but what can _I_ do? Maybe I made the wrong decision... if I'd killed myself, might Aboros not have risen? Or if I'd killed Marron... no, but Marron's so gentle and delicate, I suppose that's what you liked about him, isn't it? I don't think I could kill him, or I couldn't, anyway. Still... I'd like to help them. I don't know what else I can do, though..."

Celery brought out his dagger again, idly twirling it against the windowsill.

"... I'm not used to you being so quiet, otouto... but I suppose you have your reasons."

He threw the dagger into the air and caught it by it's handle.

"This blade still has blood on it... always were a bit messy, weren't you, otouto? I don't mind, though. Even if I always have to clean up after you, I don't mind, because it's you."

Radish remained silent.

Celery wrinkled his nose in a smile.

"... You don't say anything, but I know you appreciate it really, don't you? ...Well, yes."

Celery turned his head back out to watch the battle.

"Perhaps if there was something I could do, though... haven't you noticed how dark the sky is outside?... I'm sure you have. I wonder why that is? Usually it only goes like that when it's coming towards night, and maybe when it's that time of day, and there's a storm brewing... but it's only the morning, isn't it? So perhaps there's a storm brewing on it's own. Don't you think?"

Celery turned to catch Radish's reaction, of which, of course, there was none. Celery shook his head.

"Oh, have you fallen asleep? Well, you look so calm, otouto... ah, I wish I could be calm like you, but it's difficult like this... perhaps I could be, though. Yes, I think I will be."

Celery picked his dagger up from the windowsill.

"First, I want to help the others, though. You understand, don't you, otouto?"

Silence. Celery's warm smile.

"Thank you, otouto. I knew you would."

The people still fighting outside knew nothing of Celery's induced mania, still fighting. Carrot still trapped within the small barrier, watching the others fight.

Gateau found it hard to fight, but he did his best at distracting Aboros while Tira and Chocolat at least attempted to subdue the Sorcerer... this too was none too easy a task. Aboros easily fended off Chocolat's wire and Tira's whip, even with Gateau to distract... Carrot fumed quietly. It was hard enough watching Gateau and the Misu sisters fight this monster with his brother's form, it was even harder to be watching that while being unable to do anything about it...

The second battle was one Aboros quickly countered while he dodged attacks and leapt about; still Marron spoke to him as the battle went on.

"_Marron, they seem so reluctant..._"

"_They'll subdue you eventually._"

"_And how do you suppose they'll achieve that? You saw how Gateau reacted; Gateau found it hard to hurt this body even once... and the Misu sisters would rather try to capture this body than hurt it... I grow tired of their games, Marron. I could just end it..._"

Aboros waited for Marron's reply.

"_Marron? Do you think I should kill them now?_"

"_Do you really expect me to say yes?_"

"_Hm, you're crafty. Oh, but what did you think when we kissed Gateau?_"

"_I agree with Gateau. If I ever were to kiss him, I'd want it to be because I wanted to kiss him, not because I was forced into it, even by a Sorcerer..._"

Aboros shook his head slightly.

"_You're no fun, Marron. Can't it be a significant first kiss, even under the circumstance? After all, I AM going to kill him, so it's not as if he'll ever get any other chance to feel this body close to him, or these lips next to his, except perhaps in his dream afterlife._"

The ground shook slightly, and the barrier that surrounded them all wavered for a moment, then became darker. Aboros looked up.

"It'd seem that the barrier is being put under more pressure..."

A heavy wind was audible; he frowned.

"I wonder where that's coming from?"

All of a sudden, a massive bolt of lightning struck, followed by several others in more further positions. The wind increased, and it was as if the world outside the barrier was about to just give up; the ground shook and rain suddenly battered down. This was not usual weather behaviour.

Around the corners of the barrier, the Haz Knights had noticed this sudden change. Milphey held firm, wondering what on earth had happened; the barrier suddenly seemed to take so much more power to even be formed, and the world outside the barrier...

The barrier held the Salt household, the gardens, the section of river in front of it, and a few layers of trees all around the house. These remained intact. However, outside of the barrier, all hell seemed to be breaking loose; a sudden savage earthquake seemed to be ripping under the earth, trees strewn around as if they were nothing in the sudden hurricane-force winds...

Milphey was aware that he wasn't alone; he gasped in shock.

"_Cinnamon!_ Get back to your post, quickly!"

"Iii juust waanteed tooo seee iiiff eeverryyoonnee waas aallriight... Iii woonndderred iiiff maaybe yooouu orrr Shiiffoonn orrr Kaaahluuuaaa haad beeen huurt, aand thaat waaas whaat waas maaki-"

"I'm alright, I'm alright, we don't have time for long explanations, just get back already! I don't know what's going on, and I doubt Shiffon or Kahlua do either... perhaps Mamu-sama knows... but she can't tell us. I hope she doesn't send Dota or Sirius out here... this weather... it's like an apocalypse..."

Cinnamon zipped back to her post, narrowly missing a tree that flew in her direction. Milphey ducked to avoid it, watching it as it flew off.

"That was too close... but what _is_ going on here?!"

On his side of the barrier, Kahlua had little more idea than the other Haz Knights, but still he kept the barrier steady. He frowned, speaking quietly to himself.

"This power... something large is building up... from _within_ the barrier? Mamu-sama... if it were dangerous to keep the barrier steady... she'd inform us."

Feeling secure in his beliefs, Kahlua carried on holding the barrier.

Inside the barrier, everyone was suddenly aware of _something_ going on. The white light that Aboros used to attack with seemed to be filling the square set off by the barrier, as if going along some invisible chain reaction.

The Sorcerer Hunters looked up in fear; the magic seemed inescapable. Aboros also looked unsure; this was obviously something he hadn't been expecting. Absently, he spoke to the voice in his mind.

"_W-what is this?_"

"_You expect me to know, Aboros?_"

"_Don't be smart, Marron. This power, this magic... this is... that other person's power?_"

"_That... other person?_"

"_Yes, yes, that other Salt brother, the more powerful one... can it be, he...?_"

Marron remained quiet, leaving Aboros' ambiguity to speak for itself.

Aboros let out a cry as the magic enveloped him, as did the others when it reached them; all was a bright white light, and then all was darkness.

Darkness.

Still darkness.

The world filtered back slowly... but it seemed hazy, fuzzy, as if in a dream... or behind a kind of barrier?

Aboros looked in front of him, seeing a figure. He blinked a few times, trying to correct Marron's sight, then smiled once he realised who it was who he was with.

"Ah, Carrot..."

"... What happened?"

Aboros shrugged lightly.

"I can't say... but it would seem... it'd seem we're trapped behind some sort of..." he reached out, pressing against the hazy wall; it was indeed solid, and not much of anything was visible on the outside.

Carrot folded his arms, prompting Aboros.

"Some sort of...?"

"Some sort of barrier... one not brought up of my own hand. Well, it seems there are other powers working against me, Carrot... I wonder what barrier this could be? Though I have my suspicions..."

Carrot's voice cut through Aboros' thoughts before he could voice those suspicions.

"Who are you?"

Aboros looked up, distracted.

"I'm the Sorcerer Aboros, Carrot. But... this barrier..."

"How did you get inside my brother like that?"

Aboros glared at Carrot.

"It's too loud to think inside this barrier... Carrot, do you recall who made the Farra Kinju?"

"Uh..."

"It was me, Carrot, me. Aboros. Basically, when I died, I sealed myself away with the magic... the magic was awoken by Radish and Celery, the magical contract subdued me inside their bodies, Celery killed Radish, freed me, I was able to select a more suitable vessel for my powers, that is, the body of your brother. Alright?"

Carrot frowned, glancing at the ground.

"I still find it hard to believe that Celery killed Radish... he seemed so against the idea..."

"Just because he was against the idea doesn't mean he might not have done it. Radish is certainly dead, and by this sudden... I don't know, it almost seems like some kind of magic overflow, caught within the outer barrier... by that, I almost wonder..."

He fell into silence; Carrot prompted him again.

"You almost wonder _what_?"

"... I don't think Celery exists on this mortal plane either. But that's just a thought..."

"N-no, Celery wouldn't be dead! If he was strong enough to kill Radish, then..."

"Desperation can make people do funny things, Carrot. But please, finish your sentence."

"If Celery was strong enough to kill Radish then he's strong enough to survive!"

Aboros nodded.

"Ah. I might say... if he was desperate enough to kill his brother, then he might be desperate enough to kill himself, but... either way, that's unimportant. Something has happened here... and I suppose it cuts short my playtime, but... I suppose it must end either way. Though I'm almost attached to you and your friends, defending against your friend so easily... but all good things must come to an end. I'm sorry, Carrot... but I think I'll have to kill you, now. First though, I think your brother would like a few words."

Aboros could feel hope welling up inside him, from Marron.

"_Don't get too excited too quickly, Marron. I'll let your brother see Marron... remember the Marron who wanted him dead, the Marron who loved Radish?_"

"_... Let me talk to my brother._"

"_Oh, come on. Why would I want to do that?_"

Carrot suddenly sensed a slight change; he assumed this was Aboros giving up control of Marron for the time being.

They stood several meters apart; Carrot stepped forward, "...Marron?"

"SUZAKU, KAEN... GOKU!!"

Carrot was thrown back against the barrier.

"UNF...! A-a... Marron?!"

"You are Carrot, are you not? _Niisan, niisan, can't you hear me?_"

"_He can't hear you, Marron._"

"Of course I am, who else would I be?!"

"Then you-... you are that Sorcerer Hunter... you are the one responsible for Radish's death!"

Carrot frowned in sudden shocked confusion.

"What?! Marron- Marron, I didn't have anything to do with that! Celery was the one who killed Radish, not me! I wasn't anything to do with that! Marron... Marron, what caused this? Can't you talk to me like you were?"

"You're a LIAR! There WAS no time before this... the lies you tell me... telling me of a life with you... they were lies, just as you're lying now! Celery wouldn't murder Radish, those two are such close brothers... but somebody like you, somebody who'd want to steal me away, steal me back to be with you... you'd murder Radish in cold blood, just to be with me!"

Carrot bit his lip, glancing to one side.

"I wouldn't deny that. I didn't kill Radish, but I wouldn't deny that."

He turned to face Marron again.

"... Marron, why are you angry with me?"

Marron faltered.

"... Radish... Radish hated you! Radish was the person I loved, and... this morning, I woke to find him dead! The killer could only have been you! I won't let you take me away from him, I'll have revenge on his soul! I'll kill those who killed him..."

"Marron... you go on about me trying to take you away from Radish... what if I said that... that Radish was the one who'd taken you away from me?"

Carrot felt oddly calm, all of a sudden. Suddenly unable to do anything, he realised that all he had to fall back on was the truth; the truth, and that that he felt... and if Marron didn't believe him, if Marron chose not to believe him... Carrot would do all he could to tell him of his feelings, to convince him, once and for all, that Radish had been the one lying, that Radish _wasn't_ Marron's one true truth, or whatever it was he'd said, whatever it was he'd persuaded Marron that he was...

Marron watched Carrot intently, his arms folded tightly around his chest.

"I'd say you were lying."

Carrot nodded, "I thought you'd say something like that... and I suppose Radish loved you more than life itself, did he not?"

"... Radish certainly loved me, at least... _niisan...! NIISAN!!_"

"Did you love him?"

"I had feelings for him... _n-no... niisan... please... NIISAN!!_"

"_Scream all you want, Marron. He won't hear you... hm, this is more fun than I thought it'd be. You're quite a determined little thing, aren't you?_"

"So he loved you..."

Carrot fell into silence for a few moments... Marron still watched him intently, watching him so closely... Carrot seemed so deeply in thought, now. He paced back and forth across his end of the closed-in area, his deep brown eyes occasionally looking up to meet Marron's own; Marron found his eyes flickering away whenever Carrot's eyes drifted to his.

Marron scowled, "Yes, he loved me! Is that so hard to believe?"

Carrot shook his head, "No, it'd be easy for anyone to have feelings for you. So I... I suppose you still say you don't have a brother?"

"I never had a brother! The only brother I might ever had had was a lie created for me by a sworn enemy...!"

"But even if it was a lie, being brothers... it's a close relationship, at least... and even if it was a lie, even if it wasn't really real, just from it existing, there'd be thoughts and memories and experiences that'd mean a lot, even if they _were_ essentially a lie... right?"

"Carrot, what are you saying?!"

"Just that... even if we weren't brothers, the time we've spent together, the things that've happened... even if we _weren't_ brothers, they're the sorts of things that make us close, right?"

Marron just glared, "You're a fool."

"Maybe, but I'm still a fool who loves you. Stuff that happened, though... like... um... that time when me and you and Chocolat and Tira were running around the house pretending to be Sorcerer Hunters... and we were picking on you and Tira because you didn't want to play, because me and Chocolat wanted to be against you and Tira 'cause you guys were younger..."

"Stop this! I don't see how this has any relevance..."

Carrot ignored Marron, carrying on.

"... So you and Tira were running off, and we were chasing you, saying that you were evil Sorcerers and we needed to capture you and tickle you until you told us all your secrets... and... there was that red rug at the top of the stairs, remember? And you were about to run off it down the stairs when I stepped on it, and you slipped, and you ended up falling down the stairs..."

Marron just watched, looking impassive. Carrot smiled wistfully.

"Fortunately pop happened to be walkin' past at the time, and he managed to catch you, but you'd fallen on your leg, and it turned out, when we went to see the doctor in the other town, that it was broken, y'remember? So you had to stay in bed for ages... and I felt real guilty, 'cause it was right in the middle of summer, and you missed being able to run around outside, so me and Chocolat and Tira sneaked flowers and stuff into your bedroom to try and make it like outside, inside, remember?"

"... You're still lying!"

"And you had those funny stick things and that hard stuff to keep your leg in place, and we all drew on it, and Chocolat drew rude things, and pop got all pissed off at her... and you got the stuff replaced... and we drew on that, too... then we drew on _you_, and then mom got pissed off... but you liked it when we drew on you, anyway. Made you look real pretty, too... see, Tira drew flowers on your cheeks, and I drew monster faces on your chest, and-"

"BE SILENT! Those times have no consequence! Those times... those times are... those times were lies, given to you to fool you into thinking you knew me!"

"So you don't remember that time?"

"If you've been fooled into thinking that that's the truth, then I pity you, Carrot Glacé."

Carrot smiled hopefully at Marron.

"Still... little things like that... even if you don't remember them, even if you believe they didn't happen, they sound fun, right? Kids messing around, and stuff..."

"I don't care, they are from a time meaningless to me, they-"

"You were a cute kid, y'know. Kinda short and a bit dumpy but still cute. You looked like one of those doll ornament things, with your straight black hair all kinda down to your neck, and those robes you used to wear that were just a _little_ too big, took you a while to grow into them. But you had the biggest _eyes_, y'know? Always so expressive, if you were about to burst into tears it was always easy to notice, and when you were happy they'd just go sparkly, and I'd call you sparkly-otouto, and you'd call me shiny-niisan, and we'd laugh..."

Marron produced an ofuda.

"Do I need to throw this over your mouth to keep you quiet? I don't want to hear about your memories of a time that didn't exist. I'm happy for you that you find so much pleasure in such memories, but I feel sorry for you, living in a past that didn't exist in the first place..."

Carrot noticed that Marron sounded fractionally calmer now. Perhaps he was getting somewhere?

He folded his arms, stopping in his pacing to fix Marron with a steady glare.

"Okay then, if those memories are so pathetic, then tell me something that _you_ remember. Tell me something that you and Radish and Celery did when you were kids. Tell me something funny, or something sad, or something that doesn't really make sense and it was one of those things you really had to be there for... just something you remember from _your_ past. If all that's a lie, and everything else is a lie, then tell me something that _isn't_ a lie."

Of course, there was nothing Marron could tell him.

Marron stared at Carrot, as if he was enraged that Carrot would dare suggest such a thing.

"S-silence!"

Carrot sounded seriously determined, "You're just pissy 'cause you can't remember anything. 'Cause _those_ times were the lie, not the things I talk about. So if I said that Radish stole you away from me instead of vice versa, you'd say that was a lie, hm?"

"The only truth in your words is that you speak false."

Carrot waved his hand, "Whatever. So that's a lie, and it was the truth that Radish loved you, and all of that, hn?"

"Yes... Radish was... Radish was my truth."

"What if I said I loved you more than Radish did? What if I said I loved you more than Radish could ever _imagine_ he ever could?"

Anger blazed in Marron's eyes.

"You... don't _SPEAK_ like that! Doubting his love for me... you lied when you spoke before, and you're still lying to this moment!"

Carrot just shook his head, speaking calmly.

"Don't say that, because I'm not. Can't you just say 'I know, I love you' back? Aboros will probably kill me and silence you, and then we won't be able to say much of anything, and you might remember the person who was your niisan and you'll be sad, because then I'll be dead... but... I guess if you really don't remember me, and you really don't remember who I am, and after all this time you still believe all that crap Radish fed into you, I... I guess I can't do anything to stop that. I know I never really said 'I love you' much, more like 'he's a bit weird' and 'he's kinda strange' and stuff, but... well, as I said, I'm probably about to die anyway, so..."

Carrot sighed loudly.

"... I love you, Marron. It's been hell the last month or two, trying to get you back with us and stuff, and we all tried our hardest and everything, but I guess if you really don't wanna come back with us, and you'd really rather believe all that One Truth stuff and crap, then... you believe that, and, uh... yeah. You just do what you want, I can't do anything anymore. I dunno if there's anything I can do."

Marron had started off listening to Carrot, ready to write off what he said with a quick dismissal, but after a while, he couldn't listen anymore; emotions flew around within him, even against Aboros' power.

"_Marron... isn't that painful to listen to? Oh, how he says he loves you. That's almost sweet, isn't it? The poor boy... he loves you so much, ahahah. And you can't even react to that..._"

"_Shut up._"

"_You'd tell me to shut up?_"

"_Yes, I would. For niisan. To be with niisan. He IS my niisan... he's my niisan, and... he loves me... I love him also... and even if you come between us... even if you HAVE overtaken my body, I... I don't care..._"

Aboros didn't seem impressed.

"_You're determined, I'll hand that to you... but even despite how you feel, that's only how you FEEL. What you feel and what you're capable of are two different things._"

"_I'm aware of that. Yet... I feel when my hand moves, I feel when I place my hand against the barrier... it may be because you're moving my body... but I refuse to be your puppet..._"

"_I can't grant you sentient movement, Marron._"

Aboros could feel Marron's determination within him.

"... _Impressive. So you're determined? You still can't do anything with that determination._"

Marron sounded almost amused.

"_No? This is my body... my body, my will, my determination, my feelings... how can you compare to that? Radish is no longer around to manipulate me, and if you speak the truth and Celery IS dead, his hold upon me is gone also. Even if the magic surrounds us in this atmosphere, and in this barrier... and even if you have taken hold on my body... I cannot let you stay there. You plan to use my body in your plans, you even used my Eastern Magic against my brother... you're clever and you're cunning, but I can't forgive you. My soul is a lot more used to this body than yours is, and it will continue to be so. I know how to expel your soul from my body._"

"_You're bluffing! I control you, mind, body and soul!_"

"_Then how am I talking like this? Why does my soul burn with passion and fury against you if you control it? You may control my body, that's true, but... you hurt my brother. Not only that, but you used my body... MY body - to hurt him. To hurt my brother would be unforgivable, but... you go to such depths to give unforgivable a new meaning, and I'll..._"

Marron's voice was scarily calm.

"_... I'll show you a true hell, Aboros. If I ever get a chance to exact revenge, I'll show you hell. But for the time being... this is what'll have to do._"

Aboros realised that he couldn't quite read what Marron was about to do, or at least planning to do; almost as if he'd shut that part of himself away... but he couldn't do that, surely?

Marron's body stepped forward. Carrot had been staring to the side, unaware of the silent exchange within Marron's mind, believing that perhaps it was truly hopeless... he saw the movement and glanced up, wondering what this version of Marron would counter with this time.

Marron stared intently at Carrot, his eyes seeming... clearer, almost...

He spoke.

"Niisan... niisan, I... I know. I know you love me. I... I love you back..."

He smiled slightly.

"... is that what you wanted me to say?"

"_WHAT!? Marron, how are you- how can you- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_"

"_You'll see._"

Carrot's eyes widened in disbelief. For a few moments, he was rendered speechless; Marron had spoken... it wasn't Marron controlled by Aboros' soul, or Marron controlled by Radish's magic... it was... it was _Marron_...

"Ma-... Marron!?"

"Yes... niisan?"

"MARRON! Marron, it's- it's YOU!"

"Who else would it be, niisan? _Now, Aboros... you are a magical being that took hold of my body, are you not? A magical soul, a being without form, only existing as a parasite that feeds off others... are you not?_"

"_Yes, but- what does that have to do with anything?_"

"_In a similar situation, this worked before... let's pray it works once more._"

"_Marron... what are you planning?!_"

"_Your death._"

Marron spoke so calmly, Aboros couldn't help but worry; Marron seemed so certain of what he was about to do, and of what he had planned, Aboros had no idea...

Marron ran forward suddenly; Carrot stood there, "Marron?"

"Niisan, don't question me... you'll understand soon..."

Marron covered the rest of the distance, almost jumping forward in his desperation to put his plan into action before Aboros could realise what was happening and do something to prevent it. He quickly wrapped his arms around Carrot, and he felt such relief at feeling that touch, that contact... by that point, it was too late, anything that Aboros wanted to do would be too late... Marron's magic wasn't enough to make Carrot transform into a beast, but perhaps the raw power of Aboros' soul would be.

Carrot's legs gave out at feeling Marron hug him so strongly, confused, he let himself fall.

"Marron, what-?"

"The last time, it was an accident. Let it work this time as it worked before... niisan..."

And Marron kissed Carrot.

It'd worked before on at least two occasions Marron could remember. When Crepe was kept alive by the revival kinju Auf Eair Shuteun, Carrot's kiss had been enough to absorb her power; also around that time, Carrot's kiss had been enough to bring Tira out of _her_ mind control... Marron wondered what kind of power his brother's lips contained as he kissed with desperation, his hands moving to hold Carrot's head... he opened his eyes weakly, seeing Carrot's eyes, wide open, staring into his, confused, uncertain... he heard Aboros' voice in his mind.

"_He'll hate you now, Marron. Idiot. What did you mean to have happen?_"

Marron suddenly felt faint as desperation met determination.

"_Maybe it didn't work, Aboros. Let me return back inside my body; you're right. He'll hate me._"

Aboros couldn't help but feel slightly confused; Marron sounded quiet enough, but... that determination that burnt so fervently... he'd give up so suddenly? Still Marron kissed Carrot, as if afraid to let up. Aboros supposed that he was. Well, maybe Marron hadn't had the power he thought he had. A strong talker, but perhaps that was all he was, just bluff. The body was strong, true enough, but the mind just wasn't _quite_ strong enough. Oh well, he's had his fun, Aboros thought as he resumed control over Marron's mind and body.

The bluff worked. While Marron had control, Aboros was the secondary one in Marron's body, and Marron's base feeling meant he _couldn't_ hurt Carrot. However, once Aboros took over Marron's body, he was the primary one, and his power was there and ready for the taking by Carrot; Marron had no control as his brother suddenly transformed into a beast, Aboros' spirit, soul and magic absorbed from Marron's body through to Carrot's body, his power of Zooanthropy coming into play at last.

Marron fell back, feeling suddenly tired as he finally reclaimed his body as his own; the magic of the barrier broke as Carrot's form raged powerfully against it... the world seemed slightly clearer now... the barriers, except for the one formed by the Haz Knights, were gone. A storm seemed to rage above the barrier, but that was so far away... Carrot's beast form raged, but even his cries were so far away as Marron eventually slipped into unconsciousness.

The Misu sisters and Gateau broke from their own barriers around the same time as Carrot's barrier broke; they were faced with, above anything else, Carrot's beast form. He seemed so strong and powerful... something different from what he usually became, almost. Tira and Chocolat noticed this, and Gateau noticed Marron's unconscious form a little way away from Carrot's rampaging beast form.

"MARRON!"

He ran forward, concerning himself with Marron while the Misu sisters concerned themselves with Carrot.

Tira turned to Chocolat.

"Oneesama... oneesama, what happened? What _is_ he?"

"I'm not sure, Tira..."

Chocolat smirked, holding her wire in a well-worn pose.

"... but he's something that needs to be tamed. Don't hold back on him."

Any fear Chocolat might have had at being inside the suddenly small-seeming barrier with such a large monster was hidden behind her cool, sexy exterior. Tira blinked at Chocolat, feeling encouraged by her sister's fearlessness. She nodded confidently.

"Right!"

She turned to face Carrot.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! Naughty _naughty_ puppy!!"

Her whip cracked over and over.

"Such a _naughty_ boy... feel my whip! FEEL IT!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!"

Chocolat stood to the side, letting Tira have her place in the spotlight. She smiled; Tira could be quite passionate when she felt she needed to be.

Remembering Gateau and Marron, Chocolat ran over to where they were.

Gateau was sat behind Marron, holding him close; Marron's head leant against Gateau's lower chest... he was breathing, but not doing much else. One of Gateau's hands was holding Marron's shoulders tightly, and the other, Chocolat noticed, was wrapped firmly over Marron's hand. Her look softened as she dropped to a kneel in front of Marron, reaching out and stroking his cheek gently. She looked up at Gateau, he seemed so _worried_...

"Gateau... he looks so peaceful..."

"I, I know, but... what if he doesn't wake up?! We don't know what happened when we were behind those barriers!"

Chocolat withdrew her hand, looking at Marron's sleeping face, then up at Carrot, who was still being tamed by Tira.

"I know... Carrot, why don't you turn back...?"

"Maybe you should...?"

Chocolat stood up, nodding. "Perhaps I should."

She made to walk off, but felt something pulling her back. She looked down, and saw Marron's hand at the flared end of her trousers. She looked to his face, his eyes were open... he looked weak, but his eyes were open.

"Marron?"

"You... you don't need to... Chocolat..."

"Marron, you're tired out, don't do anything if it's hard to do..."

Marron turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Gateau's concern there... his look softened, a warm look in his eyes.

"Help me stand..."

"O-of course..."

Gateau did so, holding Marron as securely as he could.

"Sometimes... the only one who can tame my brother..."

Marron smiled self-indulgently as he produced an ofuda, breathing deeply.

"You can... you can let go now, Gateau."

"You sure?"

"I know you'll catch me if I fall."

Gateau couldn't help a slight blush as he released Marron's shoulders.

Marron took his battle stance, taking a few moments to gather himself, his thoughts, and enough ofuda to absorb the magic from his brother. Gateau still stood to the side, ready to catch Marron if he did indeed fall.

Marron released the ofuda, letting them hit his brother, like in all the missions they'd taken together in the past... one ofuda turned black and went to fall to the floor, but burst into flames then extinguished before it had a chance to do so.

Chocolat gasped.

"The ofuda... had no effect!"

Marron shook his head, "It did, but those few aren't enough... Aboros had a lot of power within him... and in this contained atmosphere..."

Gateau stepped forward as Marron swayed slightly, but he managed to correct himself.

"... in this contained atmosphere, it... concentrates the magic, but... I should... if Tira works to subdue him... Chocolat, if you do too..."

She nodded, "I understand."

Chocolat ran to join her sister, "ALRIGHT, PUPPY! FEEL MY WIRE!"

"OHOHOHOHOHO!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gateau just blinked, "They can be scary sometimes..."

Marron laughed quietly, "That they can."

He continued to release ofuda with his practiced efficiency; eventually, the Misu sisters managed to tame him and Marron managed to absorb enough magic from him for Carrot to finally let out one last bestial moan, and he shrank back into his human form.

Gateau smiled widely at Marron, "ALRIGHT! You did it!"

"_We_ did it, Gateau. All of us."

"I didn't do anything..."

Marron started to walk over to where Carrot was, looking over his shoulder at Gateau.

"You were there for me, that was enough."

"O-oh..."

Marron smiled warmly, running the last distance over to Carrot, crouching next to him, then kneeling. He grabbed Carrot's right hand, holding it in both of his. Carrot was currently zoned out from his retransformation, but that didn't discourage Marron any.

"Niisan... _niisan_..."

Carrot shook his head until the world stopped spinning.

"Uhnn... wha happn...? Dn rmber..."

Marron just smiled at his brother's mumbling, holding Carrot's hand to his cheek.

"It doesn't matter, niisan... you can remember once you've had some sleep... and I also..."

Gateau ran over in time to see Marron keel over, landing comfortably against Carrot's chest. Gateau folded his arms.

"So they're both totally gone?"

Chocolat nodded, "Looks like it. But they both seem to be back to some kind of _normal_, anyway..."

Tira was the one who pointed out the next thing they all noticed; "The storm's cleared up!"

Gateau looked up, "Uh? Oh, oh yeah! It has! I wonder where it came from, though? For a moment there, everything was completely just... yeah..."

"EVERYONE!"

Gateau looked up at Milphey's call; Gateau waved, "YO!"

Milphey joined them, looking down at Carrot and Marron. He smiled, "So... Marron-chan is...?"

"Yeah, he's back."

Relief flooded Milphey's body, and it was visible. He let out a deep breath.

"Wheeww, that's good. I was really starting to worry, there. So... what happened?"

Chocolat shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure... suddenly everything seemed to go haywire, and we were trapped behind these barriers... then the barriers let up, when that happened, Carrot had turned into a monster and Marron'd fainted..."

Tira nodded, agreeing. Milphey prodded Marron's shoulder with his foot.

"Well, maybe we'll get some kind of explanation from these two, but that might not be for a while. It's nice here though, isn't it? The sun's come out. Shame that can't be said for the rest of the land around here, everywhere else looks like a bomb's hit it. The other Haz Knights went to check it all out, they said they thought I should come here, see you guys, make sure everything's alright... and it is, so..."

Milphey trailed off, ending with a smile.

"I guess we just wait for Big Mama to take us back, now. Though I can't help but be a bit curious..."

"Curious?"

"Wondering what's in that big house... kinda wondering if there's anyone _in_ there, you know?"

Chocolat nodded, detransforming alongside Tira.

"I know what you mean... but I just want to know what those barrier things were all about, more than anything else..."

Gateau sighed, "Well, it's not like we can ask anyone, or anything. It was probably just some kinda magic, that's probably about all we'll get to know, we should leave it at that. Some things aren't important."

Milphey nodded, "Gateau-chan has a point. Anyway... I think we should get these two somewhere... even if it's only until Mamu-sama turns up, I wouldn't want Carrot-chan catching cold after all of this. Maybe we could take them inside there?"

Milphey was already reaching to lift Carrot up. Gateau blinked.

"I don't know... should we?"

"I doubt we're going to find anybody in there _now_, Gateau. We might as well. Don't you want an opportunity to hold Marron-chan?"

"Be quiet..."

Milphey just giggled lightly at Gateau's prominent blush, proved right when Gateau moved to pick Marron up. Supported by Tira and Chocolat, the six of them headed towards the household.

****

The sky, if that was what it was, seemed calm, at last. Clouds billowed around, and all seemed purple within them... but calmer than before, more serene, more beautiful...

One figure sat alone, sitting somewhere amongst the clouds, unable to fly between them, but able just to watch them... watch them and be content just to watch them, even if only for the time being.

Marron rolled onto his back, watching the clouds. Some seemed white, some seemed lilac... all in all, the scene was quite pretty... he wasn't alone, though.

"... Quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hn? Someone... someone's there?"

Marron sat up quickly, looking around, attempting to place the voice.

"Yeah... yeah, there's someone here. Not for long, though. So... just... stay there, I'll find you."

"A-alright..."

Eventually, someone emerged from the clouds to Marron's side.

"... Radish!"

Radish nodded, leaning on the clouds next to Marron, leaning on his chest. He glanced up at Marron, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You-... they said you died, you...!"

"Maybe I did die. Maybe that was just a dream."

He smiled somewhat wryly.

"Perhaps this is just a dream too. Who can really say? Anyway, I'm not here to discuss philosophy with you. What do you remember?"

"What do you mean?"

Radish waved one hand around, "In general. The things you just did, things like that. This is the place inside your mind, and before, there were scenes of such sorrow to you... the brother you couldn't hope to reach... the memories from a past that didn't seem to make sense... all of that kinda stuff. What do you remember _now_, though?"

Marron stared at Radish for a few moments, looking away after a while.

"I... I don't know... I don't know. Things that have happened... I'm not sure _what_ I can remember... I've been watching these clouds for a while, I've just been focusing on them..."

"Wouldn't you like to fly amongst them?"

"Radish?"

Radish had caught Marron in the middle of his sentence, Marron was surprised for a moment.

He frowned, slightly confused. Fly... amongst the clouds? That seemed a nice idea, but... it couldn't really happen, could it?

Marron smiled almost shyly, shaking his head.

"The clouds are their own thing, Radish. I can't hope to fly there..."

Radish shook his head, sighing sadly.

"Is this what I did to you... Marron, I still think you're beautiful. If those clouds are beautiful, and you're beautiful... wouldn't it be _more_ beautiful if you flew through them?"

Marron stared at the wide expanse of clouds for a few moments.

They flowed past the two of them quietly, undisturbed... different colours, different shades... Marron reached out with one hand, making as if to touch the clouds.

"I couldn't hope to fly through them."

Radish moved a little closer, moving his hands to Marron's shoulderblades.

"And why not? What stops you?"

"I... I can't fly through that place..."

"If this _is_ just a dream, then what's to stop you? Come, Marron... maybe there were scary things there before, and people and things that prevented you before... and maybe someone tore away your wings, but... well, I'll give them back to you now."

"Ra- Radish?"

Radish nodded.

"A while ago, I thought I could tame you to be mine... pretty songbird, locked in a cage... and you were happy to be in that cage, weren't you?"

"Radish, what are you trying to say?"

"Quiet, just... just listen to me. Even if you were happy to be a bird in a cage, wouldn't it be more beautiful if you flew free in the sky? Even if you thought that all you knew was in that cage... in the end, even if it was more uncertain... there'd be more of a life outside of the cage... and you'd remember the life you had when you were free in the sky..."

"I... I don't understand..."

Radish smiled warmly at Marron's confusion, stroking his cheek.

"I know you don't, but it sounds pretty, doesn't it? Heh... you can't be tamed, Marron. Maybe people can try... but... if you ever do get tamed, I think it'll only be because you _want_ to be, so... find someone you want to be tamed by, out there. Or find someone to tame, either way."

"... Out... there..."

"Mmm. In that endless sky."

Marron leant against his arms, turning his head away from Radish.

"That's not somewhere I can go."

"And who told you you couldn't?"

Marron closed his eyes.

"I... I don't know, but... it's not somewhere I can go, not somewhere I've ever been able to go..."

"Well, go there now."

Radish's hands moved back to Marron's shoulders, doing _something_ there... Marron tried to look over his shoulder, trying to see what Radish was doing... he turned to look at Radish, who just had a quiet, unreadable smile on his face. Marron frowned, not understanding.

"... Radish..."

After a few moments, Radish lifted his hands, and tipped Marron's chin up to look.

"There. You can fly free now."

"... What?"

"The wings. I know now you couldn't soar with me, so... find that person you can soar with again, okay?"

Marron quietly stood up, feeling the support of his newly-grown wings behind him. He looked, and he _saw_ the wings... he gasped.

"T-those wings!"

Radish just nodded.

"They're your wings, Marron. And they can only ever _be_ your wings."

He pointed to the clouds.

"Now, _go_, okay?"

"But you... what'll happen to you? Radish, I... I want to fly with you!"

Radish shook his head, "Nah, you don't want to do that. I'm not meant to fly here. I've got other places to be, other places to go, y'know? There's... there's someone waiting for me somewhere else. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I went there... and you can't stay around here all day, I'm sure there's someone or something above the clouds waiting for you too, so..."

Marron smiled warmly, "Celery's waiting for you, isn't he..."

Radish blushed slightly, "Y-yeah, well... someone's gotta look after the guy, y'know. He's always always running around after me and stuff, I might as well run around for him a little more. So just go already!"

"And when I wake up? When I wake up from this dream..."

"You'll be okay."

"Yes, but... but you...?"

Radish shook his head, "Don't think about that, it's not important. Marron, just... just go. I wanna see you fly into the sky, I'm sure you'll be pretty. 'Cause you always are pretty, you're always beautiful, and all of that... everything about you, but... n-never mind that."

Radish stood back, feeling the disturbance of Marron's wings beating against the air. Somehow, as Marron rose into the air, the clouds seemed to part. Radish shielded his eyes from the light above, concentrating on Marron, Marron's face, Marron's sad smile... he smiled back, waving as Marron flew higher... higher... then reached a height where his face was visible no longer, his wings seeming to sparkle with silver light... they swirled around him, wings, feathers and clouds combined... and he flew off, leaving just his sparkling trail in his wake.

Radish looked to his side, where discarded demon wings lay. He smiled at them.

"Well, he said he loved him and everything... so even if the idiot doesn't realise... there's still all of that, even if he doesn't remember. Well..."

Radish reached for those wings, but they crumbled the moment he touched them.

"... I guess I can't touch them either. Not _my_ wings..."

"_Otouto!_"

"Ah? Oniisama?"

"_You've been there so long, I was worried about you..._"

"I know, I know, sorry. Hey, I'm stuck here. Marron's got his wings, so what about _me_?"

The clouds parted again, this time to Celery and _his_ sparkling wings. His arms were folded, he looked mockingly chiding.

"Honestly, otouto..."

"Heh, my wings are here. C'mon, let's go."

Radish let Celery take him in his arms, and the two flew off.

Radish looked up at Celery as they flew.

"So..."

"So, otouto?"

"If this _is_ just a dream, and everything..."

"Yes?"

Radish stared at Celery intently for a few moments, Celery carefully watching his brother, waiting for whatever philosophical insight his brother would most likely impart...

Radish just smiled, closing his eyes.

"... it's a pretty one, isn't it?"

Celery smiled, shaking his head. Some people didn't change.

"... Yes, otouto."

And with that, the two brothers flew off into the clouds, to be gone from Marron's mind, forever.


	16. Epilogue

****  
Epilogue

****

"... Is that okay, otouto?"

"It's wonderful, niisan."

"... What about when I do it like that?"

Marron's blush deepened, "A-ah... ye-yes... that's also... ahh..."

"And what about if I _tickled_ you?"

"Niisan, please don't do that."

Carrot looked amused.

"Heh, okay, okay. But what about _this_..."

Marron couldn't help but arch against Carrot's hands, "AH-... y... yess..."

"You sound so flustered..."

"Sorry..."

Carrot smirked, "No, it's alright."

Marron and Carrot had been taken inside by Milphey and Gateau, and taken to the nearest bedroom that the small group could find; this happened to be Celery's bedroom. Marron and Carrot had been taken to the bed where they'd been tended to by the Misu sisters, but it was impossible not to notice that, on the centre windowsill that faced down into the gardens, two dead bodies lay.

Milphey and Gateau had taken it upon themselves to see to them. Radish's death had obviously come about from the wound in his chest, but neither Milphey nor Gateau could work out how Celery had met _his_ end. Were his body not cold, he would have looked as if he was sleeping... they'd found him hugged around Radish's body. Gateau wondered if he'd gone mad and just died that way, Milphey wasn't sure. Someone wouldn't die like that so quickly, surely?

At that point, Dota had arrived at the gardens outside with word from Big Mama; Milphey had taken the message on behalf of the others. The natural disasters surrounding the area had had some effects on the nearby Qeran and Ehret, but not enough to damage too much; a few fallen trees, some of the older houses had fallen, but nothing that couldn't be replaced or repaired. The area closer to the epicentre of the earthquakes, the Salt household, those places were a different matter. The river upstream now flowed through an almost mountainous course; Big Mama said she'd allow the Sorcerer Hunters and Milphey to remain for as long as they wanted, but once they wanted to leave, she would transport them away. The Qerada-Ehret border had now become something quite mountainous, the house tucked away in it's own secret little idyllic pocket; the face of the earth around the house was enough to hide it, it was unlikely that anybody would purposely find it for quite some time.

Word from Kahlua said that the magic buildup around the area had dissipated into the atmosphere; perhaps due to the deaths of Celery and Radish, perhaps due to Carrot and Marron's power, they couldn't be sure what caused the area to settle down again, but for the time being, it'd settled down, and that was the most important thing.

After a couple of hours, the Glacé brothers had awoken; Carrot woke first, and, wandering outside, he'd seen Celery and Radish's bodies. He seemed saddened to see Celery's body, something that confused Gateau. Gateau had suggested throwing their bodies in the river or somesuch, a suggestion that hadn't been received well by Carrot. Gateau didn't understand Carrot's seemingly newfound fondness for the Sorcerers, but eventually agreed that he'd help give them the burial Carrot requested, a little later on.

Then Marron had woken up, calling for his brother; Carrot had run back to him, and held him as he woke up, watched his look of absolute relief with fondness, kindness, and a few inexplicable tears matched by his brother. They didn't even know _why_ they cried, not while they laughed, but they did so anyway. Milphey and Gateau exchanged glances, they couldn't help but smile.

Exploring the house a little later, Carrot had found the second bathroom, and the area upstairs; Marron couldn't quite remember how he remembered, but he remembered that the flow of water was somehow controlled by magic. Remembering this, remembering how it worked, they'd eventually managed to get a hot bath running; Marron asked Carrot if he wanted to take it, Carrot suggested they take it together. Marron had blinked, seeming slightly unsure, but eventually agreed.

Carrot leant against the side of the bath, and was currently attempting to give his brother a massage. Marron hadn't said anything, slightly bemused as to why Carrot would suggest something like that, but desire won out over common sense, and he didn't argue.

Carrot's hands were against Marron's shoulderblades, gently pressing his palms against them, rubbing against them. Soap made their skin slip against each other, but it didn't put Carrot off his task.

After a while, Carrot decided to attempt conversation.

"So... what do you _remember_?"

"Niisan?"

"From the past... I don't know, the past month or so. It's kinda hard to know what to say, 'cause I don't know what you remember, y'know?"

"Ah..."

Marron closed his eyes, concentrating momentarily on the feeling of Carrot's hands against his shoulders and neck, before opening them slightly, staring at the wall on the other side of the room.

"I'm not sure, niisan... I remember we... we had a mission... we went to... Qeran, was it? We went to that place, and the Sorcerers we met there..."

Marron frowned, trying to recollect his thoughts.

"... I remember a fire, and somehow we got split up, but somehow, I don't remember anything _after_ that... the past month? I'm not sure. How long ago was that, niisan? Do you remember?"

Carrot's hands moved a little lower, eliciting a slight moan from Marron.

"That was a while ago, a lot's happened since then... but if you can't remember, then that's okay. I guess that's a month or two you're never gonna get back..."

Marron was silent for a few moments.

"I can't help but wonder what happened..."

"Maybe it's better you don't know. Some weird stuff happened."

"Does niisan know what happened?"

Carrot's palms pressed a little deeper, working against Marron's soapy skin. He glanced at the ceiling for a moment, before looking back to the back of his brother's head.

"Well, I know sorta what happened, but it's kinda complicated..."

"I'd like to know, niisan. Even if I can't remember... even if I can't remember it, I'd like to know."

Carrot bit his lip.

"You sure? It's a bit unpleasant."

"Even if it's unpleasant."

Carrot swept some of Marron's hair over his shoulder from where it'd come free, floating against the water. Carrot bit his lip, going over his thoughts, thinking of what exactly he could tell his brother.

"Well... see, there were these two Sorcerers, Celery and Radish Salt..."

"I remember them... they were the Sorcerers we had to find and dispatch."

"Ye-yes, that's right. Anyway... we fought them and stuff, then Radish, the younger guy, he saw you and just randomly got a _thing_ for you-"

"A thing, niisan?"

"Yeah, he like, randomly _wanted_ you. Anyway, we were in Qeran, then suddenly Radish created an inferno, and we went into that inferno to try and get him..."

"I think I remember something like that too..."

Carrot shifted in the water, moving forward, pressing his fingers against Marron's arms now. Marron quietly allowed Carrot to continue.

"Probably... well, after that, I don't know what happened to _you_... but Radish did something that meant we all got split up. We all thought you were dead, and you thought we were all dead, and then Radish, he... he did _something_ to your mind, and the next time we saw you, you were like... twisted..."

Marron frowned.

"Twisted, niisan?"

Carrot nodded.

"Yeah... whatever Radish did to you, he did it good, 'cause you didn't remember any of us at all, you were convinced that you were a Sorcerer 'cause Radish had done something creepy to you with this magic he got from Qeran... and... then you kept having these weird attack things, and you kept calling out my name and stuff, but no-one could talk to you or anything... then Radish kissed you, and you went all alright again, but all alright to _him_..."

"Radish kissed me?"

"Yeah, you and him, uh, seemed to have _something_ going on there."

Marron turned around in the water, looking slightly disbelieving. His disturbance caused slight waves to lap and ripple against the edge of the bathtub... he looked angrily self-righteous.

"Niisan, I- I wouldn't! He was a Sorcerer, surely? I wouldn't have... I wouldn't have developed feelings for someone so detached like that... and for a Sorcerer...!"

Carrot tugged on Marron's shoulders to make him turn around again.

"Hey, he did something to your mind to make you like him, you couldn't help what you did. You were totally convinced he was telling the truth... he said stuff like... Big Mama had kidnapped you to be a spy or something, even though that didn't make any sense. Basically, you believed that your life with Celery and Radish was the truth, and that we were all a lie."

Carrot reached for the soap, lathering it up against Marron's neck.

"Heh, at one point, you even said you didn't _have_ a brother..."

Carrot felt Marron's body tense underneath his hands.

"Marron?"

"Niisan... niisan, I _wouldn't_ have said that...!"

"Hey, didn't I say some of it'd be a bit unpleasant? Anyway, you said stuff like that, then you tried to attack me, but then you had one of those mental attack things. You were really confused and stuff, I think... then after that, Big Mama called us back, but I hated to think of you still with those Sorcerers like that, so I tried to go after you... met up with Celery, had a pretty good talk with him, then Big Mama brought me back... then after a while, there were all these disturbances happening here in Qerada, and Mama sent us here, where we met you, but it wasn't _you_ you, it was like... an evil you, 'cause the magic Radish used to take you over had the soul of an old Sorcerer in it, or something... and the soul like, took over your body... it's kinda hard to explain, but... does that make sense?"

Marron's body still felt tense. He shook his head.

"I refuse to believe I would have acted like that...! Attacking... you? I-... niisan, I wouldn't...!"

"I know _you_ wouldn't, but you were something completely different then... anyway, we were fighting, and you had me in this barrier thing, or Aboros - the Sorcerer dude - did, whatever. Then suddenly there was this flash and you and me were trapped in a different barrier, and I was trying to get through to you, but nothing seemed to work... then you spoke, and it was _you_, and, uh..."

Carrot sounded unsure in his silence. Marron turned to glance over his shoulder a little.

"Niisan?"

"Well, you ran forward, and you like... you kinda kissed me... like, I mean, a _proper_ kiss, tongues and everything..."

Marron paled. He'd done _that_?!

"N-niisan!!"

Carrot looked embarrassed, waving his hand, causing foam to flick forward.

"No, but I know why you did it and all, I think... 'cause like... when you did that, Aboros, the Sorcerer dude in you, he was kinda like sucked into my body and I went beast form and you and Tira and Chocolat got me to detransform and that was that, it's just, well, yeah, a bit weird, you know? Cause like... I was totally surprised, _I_ didn't know why you kissed me, or anything like that... but it all turned out well in the end, so I know you did it for a reason, ha ha."

"Niisan..."

"Yeah... it's not like you'd kiss me for any other reason, is it? Anyway, never mind that, you're back to normal and that's all that matters."

Marron just stared at the dark water in front of him. He'd... kissed Carrot? Vaguely, somewhere at the back of his mind, he could almost remember... something like that...?

Still, Carrot didn't suspect anything, and that was the most important thing. At least there'd been a reason behind it... hadn't there been a voice in his mind telling him Carrot would hate him? Either a voice or his own conscience...

The water was disturbed as Carrot leapt forward, throwing his arms around Marron's lower shoulders in a tight hug; Marron almost overbalanced, but managed to reach for the side of the bath in time.

"N-niisan!!"

"Sorry, sorry, but... I'm just so happy to have my little brother back! For so long there it seemed like it was totally helpless, 'cause you were totally taken over and all, and we thought you were dead and everyone was so sad then we found out you weren't and everyone was happy but then we found out what'd happened and it was just so terrible 'cause we missed you so much, but... now you're back here with me, none of that _matters_ or anything, all that time seems like it was no time at all, 'cause you were gone from us but now you're back..."

Marron couldn't escape a slight blush as Carrot nuzzled protectively against the back of his neck. He brought his hand up to where Carrot's hands joined around his chest, wrapping his fingers around Carrot's clasped hand and wrist, smiling quietly.

"Niisan... niisan, you don't normally get like this..."

Carrot nuzzled for a moment longer then let his head rest against Marron's damp hair.

"Yeah, but you don't normally get kidnapped by Sorcerers and all that stuff."

"That's true..."

"So can't I be a little embarrassing? I love you I love you I love you. Haha, isn't that embarrassing? I'm telling another guy I love him, weird. But it's you, and you're my brother, so that's okay."

Marron squeezed Carrot's hands reassuringly.

"I know, niisan. I know."

"Only 'cause you're my brother. I'm not gay or anything."

Marron couldn't help a wry smile, "I know, niisan. I believe you."

"Cool. So it's okay to be a little like this, 'cause I'm not gay and you know I'm not gay and even if I was, you're my brother. Mm."

Marron frowned, trying to turn his head to look at Carrot, but due to having Carrot's head pressed against the back of his neck, he wasn't able to.

"Niisan, you don't have to explain everything, you're getting agitated."

Carrot pulled away from Marron, leaning back against the side of the bath, remaining quiet until Marron rested next to him in the water, alert and waiting for Carrot to continue.

Carrot shook his head, looking at the water, smiling sadly.

"It's kinda sad that Celery died, though."

"Niisan?"

Carrot looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah... before he, y'know, went, me and him talked pretty well... of course, before that we'd fought like hell, and that first time he tried to kill me and all... but meeting him outside of battle, I dunno. He was actually a decent person, which is more than could be said for that bastard brother of his..."

Marron thought this over, surprised to hear his brother speaking so fondly of a Sorcerer, especially one such as Celery...

"Perhaps Radish was also agreeable outside of battle... did you ever talk to him easily?"

"No, but he did some real brutal crap. I mean, he blew up towns and villages for the hell of it, he had absolutely no regard for human life... sheesh, Celery loved him more than anyone else, and even _he_ agreed that Radish was a little hellion. Ugh, thinking about the things that bastard did makes me feel all angry inside just thinking about 'em, and he's dead already..."

Marron just watched Carrot quietly; Carrot seemed so passionate suddenly. The destruction Radish had caused was indeed unforgivable, but the edge on Carrot's voice seemed to suggest something more... Marron shifted his head, his calm eyes questioning as much as his voice did.

"Niisan?"

Carrot looked up.

"What is it?"

Marron shook his head, "Perhaps it's nothing... when you talk about Radish like that, there's something in your voice... you don't normally talk with quite that deep feeling. You're angry at him for more than killing, niisan."

Carrot nodded with a rueful smile, "You read me too well, Marron. Why do you _think_ I'm angry with him, though? I don't even wanna imagine the things you and him mighta done... it was no secret he wanted into your trousers, anyway. And he was manipulating your mind all over the place, so-"

"No, niisan."

Marron's voice was abruptly sharp... Carrot didn't quite understand Marron's motivation.

"Marron?"

Marron didn't try to hide his glare, or soften it any for his brother's sake.

"Just no."

Carrot blinked; obviously he remembered nothing. Just for a moment, Marron seemed... angry, almost. As if he was shocked that Carrot could even dare to _suggest_ such a thing... Carrot held Marron's glare for a few moments then looked away, closing his eyes.

"... Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad..."

That time, Marron's glare softened.

"I'm not angry, niisan... just don't suggest that... that..."

"That you'd have that kind of relationship without even knowing about it? As I said, he had your mind in his hands almost literally, it's not like you coulda said 'I'm not gay' or anything, 'cause he woulda made you gay anyway... not that I'm saying you _are_ gay or anything, but, uh... um... well, yeah... nevermind."

Carrot stretched his arms into the air, sounding lofty as he spoke.

"Still, however angry it makes me that Radish mighta been touching you, woulda made Gateau even angrier..."

Marron averted his eyes, "He seems to... have a fondness for me, it's true..."

Carrot eyed Marron, wondering how much to say.

"... A fondness?... Y-yeah, something like that. Actually, he just wasn't the same while you were gone..."

Marron's face broke in a smile, "I suppose he missed having someone to flex and pose for..."

Carrot laughed softly, "Perhaps. No, but... apart from that. He was, uh... he was really broken up that you were gone and all, he musta been the most broken up out of everybody, when we thought you were dead me and him'd just stay up and talk, totally broken..."

"Gateau was the most upset, niisan?"

Something in Marron's tone said 'And what about _you_?'... Carrot coughed, nodding.

"Well... he was upset, Tira was upset, Chocolat was upset, Dota was upset, everyone was upset..."

"You were upset?"

A moment's pause, then Carrot's nod.

"Yeah, I was upset. I guess I can't say who was most upset or whatever, 'cause I didn't see a whole lot of the others... after the second time we saw you I wanted to go straight back out here and come find you... I found Celery instead, but still..."

"You tried, niisan. That's the most important thing."

Carrot looked up again; the warmth in Marron's voice, in his calm smile... things Carrot hadn't seen for so long, things that he'd missed so terribly... his eyes narrowed, he shook his head.

"Yeah, well, it might be the most important thing, but I still never managed to rescue you, did I? If it'd been me, you woulda done anything and everything you could and probably tried some things you knew you couldn't, just to get me back... and... I tried too, but, in the end, I... I just wasn't good enough..."

Marron's look switched to one of concern.

"Nii-niisan?! You can't say that...!"

"Yeah, well, what if Radish _had_ done stuff to you? I wouldn'ta been able to stop him, would I? It just bites me, all the things he mighta done that I had no control over... or things I didn't even _know_ about..."

"Niisan, I wouldn't-"

"How do you know you wouldn't? You don't even remember anything that happened!"

They just stared at each other; Marron blinked his surprise at Carrot's outburst; Carrot deflated somewhat under the gaze of that shock. He shook his head.

"S-sorry. It just makes me so mad..."

Carrot jumped up a fraction and reached to the soap that lay on the floor of the room, across from where the bath was. Carrot rubbed it between his fingers under the water for a few moments, letting it lather up, letting the lather float away... he stepped a little closer to Marron, soapy hands on his little brother's shoulders.

"... Where might he have touched you, otouto?"

Carrot's finger left a line of foam over Marron's upper lip.

"... There?"

Carrot's hand cupped over Marron's cheek, leaving it's imprint in foam there also.

"... Or there, perhaps..."

Smoothly, his hand slid down to Marron's neck, fingers pressing gently, as if massaging again. Marron remained motionless, saying nothing to Carrot's quiet questioning. Carrot's hands remained against Marron's neck for a few moments, before Carrot pulled Marron close, surprising him.

"Niisan?"

"I just wanna make sure you're always alright, Marron...! I don't like to think that people might be doing things to you that you wouldn't like, or anything... and if anyone ever tried to really hurt you, I'd like to think that, well, y'know, I'd be able to protect you... even if I don't know if I could, I'd at least want to try... even if it wasn't enough..."

Carrot's head was against Marron's shoulder, pressing against his neck. Marron's eyes flickered in Carrot's direction, but were unable to take his gaze.

"Niisan...?"

"I- I'm sorry if I've not been that good a big brother... but... you're special to me, more than anybody else you're special to me, 'cause no-one can replace or even try to replace what you are to me, right?"

Marron closed his eyes.

"Niisan, I don't know what you're trying to say to me..."

Carrot pulled away again, just a little. His hands were still against Marron's shoulders, and he could feel Marron's hair in the water, floating next to his skin. Just _staring_ at Marron, Carrot shook his head slightly.

"I... I don't know either..."

Marron's eyes dipped to the water, expecting Carrot to move away after that... but he didn't. Looking back up, Carrot's gaze was still as intense as it'd been... perhaps Marron found it easy to read Carrot, but at that moment, he couldn't. What _was_ that in his eyes? That deep, serious stare... Carrot's hands on his shoulders... he wasn't speaking, and he wasn't moving, he was only staring. Staring at Marron. Was he waiting for something? Was there something he expected Marron to do? Marron remained frozen, hardly even daring to guess just what Carrot might have been silently asking of him...

To protect him that anyone that might hurt him, that was Carrot's deepest reason. Radish had hurt him, though. Radish had hurt him, Radish had - as far as Carrot knew - taken Marron's virginity, and even if that perhaps didn't count since Marron couldn't remember anything of it, that wasn't the point. Physically, Marron had been taken, taken against his will... but... with him looking into Carrot's eyes, those eyes that perhaps didn't seem so big as they'd been in childhood... but still so expressive... that seemed so unimaginable, so far away. In the bath like that, Carrot wanted to cleanse Marron of all possible traces of Radish that might remain on his skin, on his body... light fingerwidth bruises seemed to stain Marron's pale skin, where did they come from? Were they from Radish?

Either way, they were caused by a touch that came much too roughly, and that was what Carrot wanted to protect against. Just as long as Marron was always alright, just as long as his life was as happy as it was possible to be... just as long as... just as long as he could always be protected, Carrot wanted to protect.

He didn't know what part of 'protect' involved him staring into Marron's eyes so deeply, though. Transfixed by his brother's stare, Marron transfixed by the same, it was as if neither wanted to move, not daring to want to go just a little further, just to see what would happen, just in case...

Carrot still didn't blame Radish for wanting Marron, though. His body felt light and his mind felt lighter, why _wouldn't_ anybody want Marron? He was so beautiful, after all... so beautiful and so graceful, and so kind... so kind, so caring, so loving, so warm... even if he didn't choose to show all of that all of the time, those moments when he _was_ like that were the most wonderful... and... everything about him was like nothing else on the planet, who else could have anything as much or as wonderfully as Marron had it?

Carrot still felt lightheaded as he leant forward, just a fraction. Carrot wasn't sure what the feeling was, but to his mind, Marron's lips seemed like they _needed_ the contact... and there was that time before... wasn't there? That time when Marron had kissed him... but before that, how many times had Radish kissed him? Perhaps soap and water wouldn't be enough to cleanse those lips, perhaps it'd only take the lips of another to remove those traces... and what other lips were there? Gateau's lips? No doubt he'd be willing, but...

A slight tremble of jealousy ran through Carrot's lower stomach. No doubt Gateau'd be willing, but... Gateau, and his little brother... Marron... who he wanted to protect... Carrot suspected that, despite such things as the Primetown incident, Gateau'd rather bite a vital limb off his body than risk hurting Marron. But even so.

Marron didn't move, letting Carrot move that tiny bit closer, letting him stay there.

Nothing in Carrot's eyes seemed to object, though... so... even if they were both unsure, then... it didn't matter, because that unsure feeling... it was a shared emotion, wasn't it? So a shared touch would be just as unsure.

Carrot noticed Marron's head lift, just slightly. Move a little closer. A little more. Nervous, but... he couldn't help but respond in kind. Even their bodies seemed closer now... it was like the sweetest eternity they could imagine, the nervous feeling would be rewarded, and... they wouldn't mind, would they? Even if it was so deeply wrong, Radish and Celery hadn't had any scruples when it came to such behaviour... they were also so deeply wrong, but _their_ love couldn't be doubted, so... perhaps it wouldn't be quite so unforgivable... if...

Marron could feel Carrot's breath against his lips, and both could feel their heartbeats against each other.

Their bodies. Their skin. So warm... so _hot_... their bodies seemed to burn, almost... burn with... a fire that burnt... for each other?

For Carrot, if it was for Marron... feeling like that... couldn't it just be natural?

For Marron, those feelings for Carrot... those feelings were inescapable, and to him, they _were_ natural.

The feelings were inescapable, and as Carrot wrapped his arms around Marron's neck and shoulders and closed the distance between them, the embrace was inescapable also.

They kissed, and they didn't stop. When Carrot moved away, his eyes opening, they were met by Marron's hazy stare, and his lips were met by Marron's, more sure than they'd been before. Wordlessly they continued. What words could express how they felt? _Could_ they even express how they felt?

At that point, the door to the bathroom had swung open, the movement in the corner of Carrot's eye and the noise of the wood hitting against the wall had caused him to leap backwards suddenly with a "WAAAAGH!"

Marron looked quickly to the door, his blush feeling as if it'd burnt in to his face, his hand gently touching against his chest. His heartbeat seemed to hammer so...

Gateau just blinked at the two of them, holding towels.

"Uh, sorry if I _disturbed_ anything..."

Carrot shook his head rapidly.

"Nononononono, nothing _nothing_ like _that_ HA HA HA you see Marron thought he had something in his eye so I was like, close to him 'cause I was looking in his eye and I couldn't really see anything then then we were there and I thought I saw a spider floating by and so I leapt back just then and it just happened that you walked in when I saw the spider so it's not as if we were doing anything strange HA HA no way."

Gateau walked closer, dropping the towels in front of him, a little closer to the bath.

"And since when were you scared of spiders, Carrot? Anyway, just thought I'd tell you that, any time you wanted to come down and see where we buried those Sorcerers, you can. Me and Milphey and Hazelnut were just doing that. Well, me and Hazelnut, Milphey just kinda stood by and watched, but anyway."

Carrot raised an eyebrow, "Hazelnut's here?"

"Yeah, apparently Big Mama sent him. Something about how it'd be better if those two were sealed away, rather than, ya know, leaving their bodies to be dug up by anyone who comes along. Necromancers can even do stuff with skulls and bones these days, so I hear... and would _you_ want those two being resurrected? Anyway, come down and say hi to Hazelnut, he's waiting for ya. I brought towels."

Marron glanced at Carrot and then at Gateau.

"Who's Hazelnut?"

Gateau nodded, "Oh yeah, you wouldn't know, would you... he's a descendent of the dude who sealed away most of the magic Radish and Celery managed to unleash. Radish and Celery stole his barrier sealy magic stuff, so we brought Hazelnut along one of the times we met those Sorcerers, and he managed to get his magic back."

"I see..."

"Mmm. Oh yeah, and Milphey said Kahlua said - I'm the messenger today, you see - that Marron might take a while to really get over what the Farra Kinju did... so... just wondering, and all... you feeling okay, Marron?"

Marron nodded, "As well as I've ever been, I think."

"Well, that's good. Mentioned something about nightmares, though."

Gateau's face was overtaken by a wide grin, something Carrot hadn't seen in a while, something that relived him. Gateau seemed back to normal.

"Still, if you have scary dreams, you can sleep with me any time you want, I'll protect ya from 'em!"

Marron laughed, slightly nervously, "I'm sure I'll be fine, Gateau."

Gateau winked, "I know you will. Well, anyway, you two get dressed and stuff, we'll be waiting downstairs. Seeya then. Oh yeah, Carrot? Hazelnut brought that wife of his along, so if you're gonna drool all over her again, try and be a bit discreet, I don't think Hazelnut's someone to piss off."

With that, Gateau left.

Carrot looked quietly thoughtful, "He brought Olive along? Hmm..."

Marron looked shy for a few moments, "Nii... niisan..."

Carrot turned to face Marron again, "Mm?"

"... what... just _happened_ there, I... um..."

He seemed unable to finish his sentence. Carrot smiled warmly, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, otouto... don't worry about it, let's go down and see the stuff Gateau was on about."

Carrot was already getting out of the bath. Marron shook his head, "Not _uncomfortable_..."

"Marron?"

Marron looked up; Carrot was questioning him... he looked down again.

"I-it doesn't matter. Come on, let's go."

The two were quiet as they towelled themselves down. Carrot smirked at Marron.

"Never could lie convincingly, could you?"

"Nii-niisan?!"

"We can talk about it later. Hey, but... you having nightmares, huh? Usually it's _me_ with the nightmares. You think you'd let Gateau 'protect' you from your dreams?"

"Ah..."

Carrot punched Marron's shoulder lightly, good-naturedly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything you don't want him to. How about I protect you from your dreams? Would you rather I did that?"

"Niisan, you don't have to..."

"I don't _have_ to do anything, but I want to, okay? Just say yes."

"Well, ah... alright, niisan."

Carrot smiled warmly, "Close enough."

****

A little later on, the group stood outside on the lawn, joined by Milphey, Hazelnut, and Olive. Marron clad once more in his usual white robes, looking as if nothing untoward had happened at all. They stood in the middle of the lawn, looking over to the glade on the rightmost side of the garden, where the apple trees grew... the last dying rays of the sun shone through the trees, causing dappled light to dance over the two graves there.

Gateau folded his arms.

"Big Mama said we could come back later and put gravestones in. That is, if anyone wants to..."

Carrot nodded, "I'd like to."

"Carrot, what _is_ it with you and those Sorcerers? I thought you hated their guts and everything! I mean, they _did_ kidnap Marron, and all..."

Carrot took a few steps away from the group, shaking his head.

"Hating them... yeah, I guess I did hate them. Even now I hate Radish, but... Celery was okay, in the end. Just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, really... or with the wrong person, at least. He coulda had a happy life if he hadn't been with Radish, but..."

He fell silent. Chocolat took a sip from the cup of water she was carrying, then prompted him.

"But what, Darling?"

"But... I don't know. He woulda been better off without Radish, I guess... but he wouldn'ta wanted that. Even if it _was_ the best thing for him, even if it made his life better, it wouldn'ta made him _happy_... I guess this is the only way it coulda been, really."

Carrot looked up at the dusky sky.

"I wonder if they're together again, wherever they are..."

Hazelnut laughed quietly.

"You're much too soft, Carrot. Sorcerers are Sorcerers, are they not? So many of them seem to exist only for the punishment of the Parsoners..."

Tira tucked her sleeves together, "Well, not _all_ Sorcerers are bad. Radish was evil, but if Carrot says that Celery was a nice person... even if I only ever fought with him, then... I believe Carrot."

Marron's voice was quiet, "I never knew either of them..."

Gateau walked over to Marron, elbowing him gently.

"Oh yes you _did_, you little liar..."

"Ga-Gateau!"

Gateau smiled, "Kidding, kidding. It's weird... I guess you knew them better than anybody else here, but you can't remember anything about them... kinda sad, in a way. I guess no-one else knew them either, them being all solitary like that... so they died a mystery, really. Mysterious siblings."

Carrot walked back over to the group, "You've got that right. I talked with Celery for quite some time and I still don't know if I understand what those two were all about. Definitely mysterious, if nothing else. Still... they loved each other, that we _do_ know..."

Milphey sighed loftily, "Aa-aah, a mysterious destructive love between two siblings. I was right after all, it _is_ quite romantic. Someone remind me to tell that to Sirius once we get back to Eden."

Chocolat almost choked on her drink, Tira patting her quickly on the back to help.

"GA-HA-AK, Milphey, what are you _on_ about?! Romantic love between siblings?!?"

Milphey chuckled warmly, "Oh, indeed. Sirius and I had quite the discussion while Carrot-chan was in Qerada, we spoke about how deep such a relationship was, and such a situation... the beloved younger brother in the grip of a terrible Sorcerer... the older brother, driven by grief and determination, wanting only to find his younger brother and be by his side once more... and he'd do anything to achieve that goal... come on, admit it, it's romantic."

Chocolat's brow twitched, not noticing Carrot and Marron's shocked stares at Milphey. They glanced at each other, then at Milphey again. Chocolat just shook her head.

"That's not _romantic_, that's _depraved_! That's just weeeeird!"

Milphey wagged one finger, "Ah-ah, but if it was anybody else, it'd be romantic, wouldn't it? Say... a certain redheaded Sorcerer Hunter and her Darling, her Darling in the hands of somebody else, and she'd do anything to bring him back... isn't _that_ a romantic scenario?"

Chocolat fell into blushes and giggles, "Oh oh oh, then she'd rescue him from his captor, defeating them bravely... and he'd be so thankful... 'Oh, Chocolat' he'd say... and she'd go 'Oh Darling!'... and... he'd realise just how much he loved the redheaded Sorcerer Hunter, and he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer, and he'd leap on her and take her right there, 'How long I have waited for this moment!'... 'Ahhn, ahhn, _Darling_, me too, meeee tooo!! AHN..'... ahhn... oh, Darling, YES..."

Tira edged towards Olive.

"Ah... is your sister alright?"

"She'll be alright soon, she just... gets like this sometimes, that's all."

Milphey laughed, "So it _IS_ a romantic love, Chocolat-chan?"

"NOT BETWEEN BROTHERS! That's just _weird_!"

Milphey stepped over to behind Carrot and Marron, throwing his arms around their shoulders.

"Well, _I_ think it's cute, in any case. You cute lil siblings, you~"

Both Glacé brothers just blushed deeply. Milphey glanced from Carrot, to Marron, back to Carrot. He shook him with the hand he'd glomped with.

"Né, Carrot-chan, you've gone all red. You're supposed to hit me away round about now."

"I'm too embarrassed to move at the moment, I'll do that in a moment."

"Oooh, so what if I kissed you?"

Carrot broke away from Milphey's hold, "NO!"

Milphey remained with his arm around Marron, "And if I kissed Marron-chan?"

"Don't do that either! Jeez, he's already been through enough without you pawing all over him!"

Milphey jumped away from Marron, smiling.

"I'm only teasing, Carrot-chan."

Carrot sighed, "I know, I know..."

Hazelnut smiled at the others, "It's getting dark... perhaps we should go back inside before it gets too cold. And, ah... Olive had a suggestion... dearest?"

Hazelnut motioned to Olive, who nodded, talking quietly.

"We realise how much of a struggle it must have been to fight those Sorcerers..."

Gateau muttered, "And in the end they killed each other anyway..."

"... but... ah... yes, but... we thought it might be a bit nice to have something of a celebratory dinner, or something... just now that you've finished that mission..."

She seemed a little embarrassed. Hazelnut nodded, "Actually, while we were in Eden, the girl with the wings suggested that perhaps we should do something nice. While we're all in the area, after all... after we leave, I doubt this area will be visited again, by anybody. The outer terrain has become quite, quite treacherous... but that doesn't matter. My wife and I are capable at cooking, so... if we may?"

Tira nodded happily, "That'd be wonderful, thank you!"

Olive smiled back, "We'd be glad."

With that, Hazelnut and Olive headed back towards the house, and the open kitchen door. Olive was followed by Chocolat, who hung off her elbow, asking for tips on making perfect romantic meals. Her questions were audible by the others, who just smiled.

Tira sighed, looking content.

"Oneesama... she gets so excitable. Ah, but Hazelnut had the right idea... it is a little cold out here, don't you think? Maybe it'd be a better idea to get indoors."

Gateau agreed, "Mmm. Couldn't help but notice the fireplaces around, so while you guys were out cold," Gateau turned to face Marron and Carrot, "I went and got some firewood. Just 'cause, you know. I'll go start that now, in fact. A big roaring fire would be nice to sit in front of, I think."

Tira and Gateau were followed inside by Milphey, who stopped as he reached the edge of the garden, turning to address the Glacé brothers.

"Won't you two come inside, too? I said it before, I'll say it again, I don't want Carrot-chan catching cold! You'll sneeze everywhere, and Marron-chan might catch it too."

Carrot called over, "Okay, okay, I'll be in in a minute... I just wanna stay out here a little longer."

Milphey nodded, "Well, okay... Marron, you make sure Carrot's warm enough! Give him a hug, or something. He probably won't try and escape from you."

Carrot went to say something in his defence, but Milphey's wink showed that he was just joking, after all. He joined the others inside, and closed the door a fraction behind him, the noise seeming loud in the suddenly quiet air.

Carrot let out a deep breath, the air in front of him misting slightly as he did so. Marron watched as Carrot walked over to the two graves, and dropped to one knee in front of them. Marron walked over, standing by his brother's side, looking down at him.

"... Niisan?"

Carrot leant down on one fist, indicating to the two graves.

"They were having sex, y'know."

Marron frowned, "Niisan?"

Carrot looked up, nodding.

"Yeah. Pretty weird, huh? Two brothers, y'know, having sex... really weird. But they did at least love each other, or Celery loved Radish, got no idea how Radish felt about Celery."

Carrot stood up.

"I guess it was okay for them because it was all they knew, growing up alone, all of that..."

Marron had a quiet warmth in his voice, tucking his hands into his robesleeves to ward off the cold as he did so.

"It's interesting to hear you talk so openly about something like that, niisan. Isn't that wrong, don't you think? Don't you find it disgusting?"

Marron didn't sound disgusted himself; he seemed genuinely curious as to Carrot's opinions.

Carrot sighed, crossing his hands behind his head.

"Well, yeah... I mean, stuff like that, it _is_ wrong, isn't it? I don't know, though... when I talked about it with Celery, he was just so frank about it all, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was screwing his brother, or that Radish was screwing him... 'cause... it was just... 'cause Radish was who he loved most out of anybody in the world, it was okay. He loved him as a brother, and he loved him as more, I guess..."

"He didn't see him as somebody related to him, he just saw him as somebody to love..."

Carrot thought about this, wrinkling his nose.

"I dunno about _that_. Would they have had that relationship if they hadn'ta been brothers? Celery woulda been dead after a few years if he hadn't been related to Radish. But I guess you're right, they were brothers, but Celery saw more than that."

They fell silent. Carrot laughed quietly, "We're getting all deep. Still, even _we_ did a little of this and that when we were younger... we didn't know better, or anything... and those two never knew there was a better to know, so I guess they just carried on..."

"Indeed, niisan..."

Marron seemed quite quiet on the subject. Carrot turned to face him, looking at him carefully.

Was Marron somebody who was only a brother? Of course Carrot loved him as a brother, but... looking at him like that, seeing him after what felt like so long and no time at all at once... it was almost as if Carrot was looking at a different person. The Marron he'd seen who'd been held by the magic, the Marron who'd cried so angrily that he didn't have a brother... that Marron was gone and could be forgotten. Or at least pushed away, that Marron didn't have to be thought about.

No, this Marron... this Marron was the true Marron. Carrot couldn't help feeling confused, though. Marron had always been like that, but... as Marron's stare was taken by the graves in front of them, Carrot couldn't help but wonder... the way his eyes seemed so taken by what he looked at... the way his hair fell, the way the wind caressed it... had Marron always had that wonderfully calm aura? Whatever it was that made Carrot blush so faintly just for looking at him, had Marron always had that? His eyes had always been deep and beautiful, but they seemed so mysterious... like somebody could easily lose themselves in them. Carrot wondered if he wanted to lose himself in Marron's eyes. And earlier, they'd kissed... even if that'd been spur-of-the-moment, neither had argued against the action... and indeed, what might have happened had they not been disturbed by Gateau?

Carrot looked away from Marron. _No_, he _wasn't_ having such thoughts about his brother, surely?! Marron, his brother, someone he loved as his brother, only as his brother...

... But was it okay if perhaps he liked him a little more than that?

Carrot looked back up again.

_Had_ Marron had sex with Radish? That also made Carrot feel strange. Had Marron had sex with anybody? Carrot didn't know. If he had, though...

It felt strange to be jealous of his brother's possible sexual escapades. Weird to think that other people might have touched him like that. Carrot couldn't imagine Marron like that at all, he was always so cool and calm (when he wasn't angry)... Carrot heard Celery's voice echoing in his mind, "_However, people's thoughts and feelings can sometimes run deeper than you'd think, and though Marron seems pure... perhaps it's just that. Maybe he only seems pure._"

Carrot's mind resided in the gutter more than he felt he'd readily admit to people, but Marron... did he have thoughts like that? At all? What _did_ his brother fantasize about?

It seemed suddenly so complicated and inaccessible. Marron wasn't somebody to think like that about, but Carrot couldn't help it, Carrot just felt so curious all of a sudden... someone so beautiful as Marron... what _did_ he think about? Radish had wanted him, and Radish was another guy... was Marron gay? Did Marron think of girls, at all? Or did he think of people like Gateau, or Milphey?

Did Marron only _seem_ to be pure?

Carrot snapped out of his thoughts when Marron's smile was directed at him suddenly.

"Niisan, you've gone quiet."

"U-un... h-hey, Marron... um..."

"Niisan?"

"Celery seemed a really sensible guy, but he was totally clouded by the obsessive love he had for his

brother... um..."

Marron just blinked.

"... you know how you like me a lot, and all... 'cause like, you'd always risk everything, and everything, and, um... jeez, I don't know, but... uh... do you think you'd ever, um, think of, oh, I don't know, say, um, me... as like... more than... a brother? I-Imeannotthatyouwouldoranything... uh... jeez, sorry, I don't know what I'm saying, I'm just... um... well... d'ya think that... maybe...?"

Marron's eyebrow was raised. He stared at Carrot for a few long moments, then looked back at the two graves.

"It would seem that those brothers gave you a lot to think about, niisan."

"Y-yeah, but... I don't know, maybe it's just 'cause it's night or 'cause I missed you so much or I don't know, but... you look kinda _different_ tonight... almost like you're someone different, even though I know who you are..."

"Niisan?"

Carrot shook his head, "I don't know what to say. Jeez... why can't it be as easy as when we were kids? Like when you'd get scared and want me to hold you, and you wouldn't hesitate to crawl into my bed, and I wouldn't hesitate to let you, either... when did we stop doing that, Marron? When did we stop all of that, holding hands, being like that?"

Marron's smile was wistful.

"We grew up, niisan. We're not children anymore."

Carrot grabbed Marron's hand, "Who says only children can do that, though? And if that's all childish behaviour, what about the time when you were almost crying 'cause you were hard and didn't know what to do about it? Is _that_ childish behaviour too? I touched you like that, Marron! That's not just innocent, is it?"

Marron bit his lip, blushing.

"Niisan... the way we were, we _were_ innocent, even if perhaps what we did, wasn't..."

"Look, um, one of the times we battled with those Sorcerers, Celery was trying to piss me off, and he said that you had, um, sexual feelings for me, and... I didn't really believe him, just thought he was saying stuff to piss me off... and, uh, later on, when we were more friendly, Celery said Radish managed to turn you evil 'cause Radish got hold of forbidden desires or something, and it confused me for ages, 'cause what kind of forbidden desires would you have? You just don't seem the _kind_ to have any forbidden desires or anything, what kind of forbidden things would my little brother dream about?"

Marron was speechless.

Carrot held his silent stare for a few moments, then sighed.

"... You don't have to say anything, but, um... if there was anything you wanted to talk about, anything at all, then I wouldn't mind, even if it was something like that, I wouldn't mind..."

Carrot squeezed Marron's hand where he still held it.

"... I wouldn't mind at all."

Carrot felt Marron's hand move against his own; he wondered if Marron was going to pull his hand away, become angry for those kinds of accusations... Carrot felt relief flood his body when Marron turned his hand to clasp between Carrot's fingers. Marron's tight hold... Marron's face looked calm enough, but he seemed almost scared to let go of Carrot's hand, such was his grip... that said enough to Carrot's mind. He smiled, and stepped closer.

"I meant it when I said that I don't think I say _it_ enough."

"... 'It', niisan?"

Carrot nodded.

"Mmn. That I love you. I should say it every day, 'cause I do. Love you, I mean. You're brilliant."

"I... I love you also, niisan. Ah, but you knew that..."

Carrot nodded happily, "Yep."

The silence that followed was warm, both Marron and Carrot content just to stay with each other, stood there like that, hands held.

Carrot wrinkled his nose.

"I hope they _are_ together, wherever they are. Even if Radish was a conniving little bastard, it's at least what Celery woulda wanted."

"I think wherever they are, they're together. In life, they were together, were they not? We found their bodies together... and here, now we've buried them, we buried them together. Even in death, they're together. People's memories of them, that which they remember, will always be of them together. You remember how Celery felt about Radish, and their feelings... everything was together, I think that... their souls can only be together, too."

Carrot laughed quietly, "Milphey was right, it _is_ a bit romantic. Weird to think of all the magic they had, though... just _gone_ like that, now that they're gone too... Aboros did a weird thing where he could like... get magic from the atmosphere, but he was just a tricky bastard, it'd be like him to do something like that. Besides, it was more the energy than the spells that _he_ was using."

"I wonder how much magic those brothers massed between them..."

"Man, I dread to think. I guess all that magic's gone now, though? 'Cause they died, and everything."

Carrot pulled Marron over towards the middle of the garden as he spoke.

"I believe so, niisan. Base energy cannot be destroyed, only transformed... all of the magic they owned is purer now. It was transformed too."

Carrot threw his head back, looking up at the now starry sky.

"So it's all up there?"

Marron looked up also.

"If that's where magic goes, then... yes."

"All around us... that's kinda cool."

He reached up to the sky.

"You can't even touch it, but it's all there... kinda like... all that they worked for, their life... it's all up there. Kinda weird. Kinda cool. Kinda makes me wonder why people bother with sealing magic away at all when they could just destroy it."

Marron looked back down at Carrot, amused to see Carrot so fascinated with the starry night sky.

"Well, much of the Kinju in this world that is sealed was sealed by those who created it... sealed away in order for it to live on, sealed away so that it doesn't die. As I mentioned, energy cannot be destroyed, only transformed... we work to locate and destroy Kinju, do we not? Not everybody has a brother who can absorb magic and transform it into something else. Magic is not an easy thing to destroy. And also there's the matter of magic that's passed down through families, hereditary magic... it-"

Carrot laughed, "Okay, okay, I get the idea, I don't need a magic lesson, that's your area of expertise."

Marron looked embarrassed, "I... apologize, niisan."

"Nah, you don't need to."

Carrot folded his arms around his body, shivering slightly.

"Ah, but if their souls are together and their magic is flying all around together all around us all the time, I guess that's happy, even if they died. I mean, if they stayed alive, it would only cause problems, wouldn't it? What with _all_ that magic being concentrated inside their bodies... I mean, how much magic can someone's body hold? You summon stuff from... somewhere, I dunno, is that from inside you? I just get touched by magic and I go psycho."

Marron's turn to laugh, "I don't think there's anywhere physically inside me that stores fire, ice, lightening, or indeed little vicious animals ready to be sent into battle. The place where magic comes from, it..."

Marron trailed off.

"... it's complicated."

"Something Kahlua'd know more about than us, I guess. Yeah, but... that whole thing, where _does_ magic come from... it's kinda like 'where do we go when we die', I guess, in a way. One of those big questions. Where do we go when we die? Where exactly in this world does magic come from? Will it ever all just go away? Will magic all go away, will life ever go away? Will we have any say in the matter? How would we know if we did or not? How _do_ Tira and Chocolat transform to something so different so quickly like that, anyway?"

Marron looked amused, "Tira and Chocolat are part of life's big questions?"

"Don't say you've never wondered about it, 'cause you'd be lying and we both know it."

"That's true, that's true. How long have we known them now?"

"Oh, too long, otouto. Too long. I guess it's one of those things we're just not supposed to know. Maybe it's a girl thing. It's like you, though."

Carrot leant forward and reached into one of Marron's pockets, and brought out an ofuda.

"Ah, niisan! Be careful-!"

Carrot ran over to the edge of the garden that faced the river.

"See, when I hold it," Carrot waved the ofuda up and down, it flickered in the breeze. "... it's just a bit of paper. And if I throw it..."

He attempted a battle stance, and threw it with a flick of his wrist. It flew awkwardly, waved into the air above Carrot, then slid neatly down to the river, where it exploded quite spectacularly as it hit the water. Marron stood next to Carrot by this point, both just watched with quiet captivation.

"That was interesting, I've not seen an ofuda behave like that before."

"Yeah, 'cause it's not normally me throwing them. See, that's what I mean, it's a _you_ thing. And me turning into a beast is a me thing. And Tira and Chocolat turning into rampant dominatrixes is a them thing."

"Indeed..."

Carrot smiled warmly up at Marron.

"... What _are_ we on about?"

Marron's smile was also warm.

"I'm really not sure anymore, niisan. Musing on life, the universe and the Misu sisters, I think."

"And what's _that_ got to do with anything? I think I rambled a bit. Oh, but hey, looks like dinner's ready, anyway... wanna go inside now?"

Marron glanced over his shoulder.

"It's nice to be out here like this... being with you... talking about things that matter, and things that don't..."

He smiled.

"... but as much as I don't remember anything of what happened, I also don't remember the last time I ate. Going inside sounds a wonderful idea, niisan."

Carrot smirked, throwing his arm around Marron's shoulders.

"Let's do that, then. Ah, I wonder when Big Mama'll next send us on a mission... I can't be bothered anymore..."

"Oh, I haven't been on a mission for a long time... I'll work twice as hard for you then, niisan."

"You don't have to do _that_!"

"You can never be bothered, most of the time I end up doing so anyway."

"Good point... sorry about that. I'll work twice as hard for _you_, then!"

And so the Glacé brothers returned to the house, to be chided by the others for being late to the meal, but no-one really minded, not really. The meal was enjoyed, and for the night, the group stayed in the Salt household, taking the opportunity of enjoying being in the large house while they could. Carrot didn't mind sharing a bed with Marron that night, nor did he mind holding his brother's hand while they slept. Marron didn't mind either, he didn't mind his brother's sudden closeness, or when Carrot rolled over in his sleep, ending up resting on Marron whilst he slept, his body so warm, his sleep so peaceful... Marron just held him, feeling more content at that moment than he ever felt he'd done in the past.

So maybe he couldn't remember the events of the past weeks. If Carrot's change in behaviour was the end result of those events, Marron felt it didn't matter. In the end, in any case, it'd turned out all for the best, hadn't it? Marron liked to think so, at least.

Marron tried to stay awake for as long as possible, relishing that calm feeling, watching Carrot while he slept, feeling his beloved brother's body so close nearby, but... watching Carrot's peaceful sleeping face was a much more powerful sedative to Marron than one might initially believe, Marron found that he couldn't stave sleep away for any longer, found himself falling into a comfortable slumber...

And there, eventually, was where that mission ended.

~*~

~A Brother's Love~

~End~

~*~

08th August, 2003


End file.
